KisseS
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Rei no sabe que es un beso, al preguntarle a Kai como es, este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial ::BryanxYuriy:: ::KaiXRei:: En unión a la Cruzade Kai&Rei. GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. BESOS! FINAL DEFINITIVO ARRIBA.
1. ¿Que es un beso?

_«__**«**_**K**_î_**Š**_ŝ_**э**_ѕ__**»**__»_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría: **Yaoi, Lemmon  
**Parejas:**  
Kai y Rei  
Bryan y Yuriy  
Y el triangulo mas común Rei x Kai x Yuriy  
Si ya se no explico mucho pero si quieren saber mas solo lean…  
**Disclaimers:** Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás. Blah, blah, blah… ya se saben el demás rezo ¿No? Para que decirlo de nuevo.  
**Summary: **No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, seré breve…

Rei no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a Kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial…

La historia se ubica luego del primer campeonato mundial. El Sr. Dickenson avisa a los chicos sobre un viaje como premio que van a recibir por haber ganado en _e__**q**__u__**i**__p__**o **_(Porque lo siento por las fans de Takao pero no lo soporto y son un equipo por lo tanto ganaron como tal)

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
¿**C**_o_**m**_o _**e**_s_ **u**_n_ **b**_e_**s**_o_?  
_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

–– Oye Kai sabes…– Rei rompió el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación.

–– ¿Que cosa? – Contesto Kai bastante serio como de costumbre y con un dejo de despreocupación en su voz, lo que era normal en él.

–– ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? – pregunto Rei algo temeroso de la respuesta de su amigo, ya que este no era el chico más conversador, además que nunca les contaba sus cosas. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, mantenía la vista en el techo.

–– ¿Eso que tiene que ver ahora?

–– Pues… solo quiero saber por que me gustaría que me dijeras que se siente…. –termino de decir esto algo apenado mientras seguía viendo el techo de la habitación como si este tuviera algo muy interesante en el.

–– Rei… acaso ¿Tú¿Nunca has besado? – preguntó muy sorprendido Kai mientras volteaba a ver a un muy apenado Rei que seguía sin voltear, solo miraba hacia el techo mientras parecía algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

Luego de un rato de molesto silencio que se hizo en la habitación después de la pregunta de Kai, Rei termino por romperlo, contestando aquello que el bicolor le había preguntado.

–– Así es, nunca he besado a alguien. Bueno no en los labios y me gustaría saber que se siente, tengo curiosidad por saber y por eso te pregunte pero disculpa se que fue una pregunta estúpida, lo siento. Olvídalo ahora hay que descansar.

Termino de decir Rei mientras cerraba los ojos, pero de pronto un extraño movimiento lo hizo abrirlos de nuevo.

Kai de pronto se levanto un poco de la cama girándose hacia Rei, pasó un brazo a un costado del chico oriental quedando frente a frente, se miraban directamente a los ojos Rei quedo por demás sorprendido de la actitud de su líder pero no dijo nada, solo siguió con ese contacto visual esperando para ver el siguiente movimiento que haría el ruso, quien en un movimiento pausado se acerco al rostro de Rei acortando la distancia entre ellos, quedando a escasos milímetros de los labios del chico dijo en un susurro…

–– ¿Quieres que te muestre? – con una voz sensual y dirigiéndole una mirada provocadora. Ni siquiera espero una respuesta por parte del chico, quien debido a la sorpresa mantenía sus ojos abiertos.

Kai termino con la distancia que existía entre sus rostros para tocar suavemente los labios del neko mientras los humedecía para luego convertir ese ligero roce en algo mas profundo, intentando abrirse paso entre aquellos labios que parecían no oponer resistencia alguna, además poner mas pasión al beso. Kai tomo el rostro de este con una mano mientras seguía intentando entrar a la boca de un muy sorprendido neko que dejándose llevar por aquella caricia, abrió los labios permitiendo entonces a Kai introducir su lengua que ansiosa esperaba para explorar la boca del chino que una vez mas y sin pensar se dejo llevar por el sentimiento que existía en ese momento pasando así las manos por debajo de la ropa de Kai haciendo que este soltara un leve gemido que fue ahogado dentro de la boca de Rei quien acariciaba el pecho de su líder con mucha suavidad y pausadamente mientras este último solo seguía con aquel largo beso y sintiendo leves espasmos debido a esas manos que tan curiosamente exploraban su pecho de una manera increíble haciéndolo sentir bastante placentero, debido a que necesitaban oxígeno gracias a esa "pequeña demostración" los dos tanto Kai como Rei, se separaron respirando un poco agitados y abriendo los ojos para fundirse en la mirada del otro sintiendo algo muy extraño y fuerte entre ellos.

Algo que ambos sabían que no era momentáneo, un sentimiento que ambos chicos venían arrastrando, manteniendo oculto a las demás personas, quizás por vergüenza, talvez por miedo al rechazo, quien sabe porque, solo ellos podían saberlo. Lo único que en sus mentes se encontraba era aquella sensación de alivio y preocupación por dejar fluir esas emociones tan suyas.

La temperatura en la habitación estaba subiendo rápidamente por lo que Kai al darse cuenta y pensar bien lo que había hecho se levanto y decidió irse a bañar teniendo solo un pensamiento en la cabeza, Rei.

Kai se levanto de la cama bastante acalorado y sintiendo en su pecho aquella cosquilla, aquellas manos, esas caricias que tanto placer le habían hecho sentir unos momentos antes. Sin pensar, Kai se quito la camiseta mientras caminaba al baño de la habitación, luego se quito el pantalón quedándose en boxers antes de entrar, en tanto un muy confundido pelinegro lo miraba desde la cama, al mismo tiempo que su _compañero _bicolor se perdía por la puerta que había sido cerrada al entrar al baño.

Rei quedo unos momentos pensando sin hacer movimiento alguno sobre la cama solo pensando, meditando justamente lo que acababa de pasar, en lo sucedido con su _compañero_ con quien suponía su _amigo_, con _su_ líder, con la persona a la que amaba. Un momento¿Rei amaba a Kai? O ¿solo había sido el momento? él en realidad amaba a Kai, de verdad lo quería, esto no era solo el momento, si no que venía de antes, este sentimiento ya era antiguo, simplemente jamás le había hecho caso, pensando en que jamás llegaría a algo realmente, ignoro la sensación que pensó nunca saldría a flote, sin embargo, ahora era presa de dicho sentimiento. Sin ningún pensamiento más que ese se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Kai se encontraba confundido, le había gustado lo que había sentido con esas caricias y ese beso que él provoco, pero vaya que lo disfruto. Se encontraba pensando esto mientras el agua recorría su esbelta y perfecta figura.

Rei entro al baño observando la sombra de Kai, únicamente se podía apreciar que tenía la espalda recargada en la pared mientras el agua seguía cayendo Rei siguió mirándolo por un minuto y Kai no se movía, decidió entrar sin hacer ningún ruido.

En tanto Kai se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía la caricia del agua que recorría su cuerpo sin detenerse, aun encontrándose recargado en la pared bajo la regadera, cuando de pronto sintió una caricia mas profunda y tibia que la anteriormente le proporcionaba el agua, abrió los ojos para saber mas sobre esa caricia y antes de abrirlos por completo, sintió una presión en los labios, de nuevo ese mismo sabor lo embargaba, de nuevo sentía esas tibias manos recorrer su pecho como hacía unos minutos.

El beso en cuestión de segundos se volvió profundo e intenso, ahora las manos de Kai atraían al neko abrazándolo de la cintura, Rei se dejaba atraer por los fuertes brazos de Kai y al mismo tiempo acariciaba con pasión el pecho de este último, recorriendo su toque hasta la espalda. En un par de minutos y sin previo aviso Kai cortó el beso y le dedico una mirada profunda al chino, una mirada llena de pasión, sentimiento y talvez ¿Amor, si, sin duda esa mirada demostraba tantos sentimientos como ninguna otra que él hubiera podido observar en su capitán.

Un calido y extraño sentimiento apoderándose del interior de Rei, sensación que pronto acabo pues aquella tierna y hasta cierto punto única mirada se tornó a una mirada triste y confundida algo que preocupo mucho al pelinegro.

–– ¿Kai? Que sucede¿Te pasa algo? – dijo Rei desconcertado, su voz sonaba consternada, una rara angustia fue la que lo embargó.

–– … –

–– ¡¿Kai?! – volvió a llamar casi en un grito, odiaba el silencio, al menos ese tipo de silencio tan incomodo como el que ahora se presentaba.

–– Rei… – susurro el nombre del neko, y no dijo mas. Un gemido ahogado dentro de su garganta.

–– Que pasa Kai… ¿Por que te pusiste así?. ¿Te molestó que entrara? – interrogó dudoso, esperando varios segundos por la respuesta del otro.

–– No… – una desesperante pausa fue lo que siguió a dicha negación. – No creo que esté bien esto – dijo Kai al mismo tiempo que separaba al chico de su cuerpo.

Al escuchar esto Rei sintió como que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos… él, Kai le estaba diciendo que no estaba bien¿Entonces eso quería decir que aquel beso? Esas caricias que Kai acepto de él, que parecía haber disfrutado. Todas esas cosas fueron ¿Mentira?. ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso entonces? Mero placer, no podía definirse de otra manera si lo que su capitán le decía era cierto.

–– Por… por que dices eso Kai? … acaso ese beso que me diste y las caricias que recibiste de mi… ¿No significaron nada para ti? – preguntó Rei con la voz cortándose mientras su garganta se cerraba y sus hermosos ojos color ámbar se volvían como de cristal por tantas lágrimas que se esforzaba en no derramar, aunque fue grande su esfuerzo no logro su objetivo y una lágrima logro resbalar por su suave rostro disimulada a la perfección debido a que el agua de la regadera lo mojaba por completo.

–– Rei no… no llores no merezco tus lágrimas, lo siento, de verdad pero no se que hacer. Ayúdame…– dijo sin mas fuerzas y aferrándose al chico dejándolo contra la pared como anteriormente había estado él.

–– Kai… claro que te ayudare pero necesito que confíes en mi, necesito que me cuentes que pasa en que quieres que te ayude y yo lo haré, sabes que si en mis manos esta… lo haré – aseguró abrazándolo y recargando su rostro en el hombro de Kai.

–– Rei yo… yo te… yo te quiero, te amo, pero sabes como es mi abuelo y sabes que algo entre nosotros no podría ser… lo sabes ¿No? – dijo tomando la barbilla de Rei entre sus manos para que este lo mirara a los ojos.

–– Si… lo se – dijo con un tono triste y esquivando la mirada rojiza del ruso.

–– Rei… de verdad lo siento, sabes que yo no le tengo miedo, pero no soportaría que te quisiera hacer daño a ti por eso es mejor dejar las cosas así como estaban antes de todo este lío. Creo que será mejor así. Discúlpame. – Y ante dichas palabras no quedo más que decir, las cosas mas claras ya no podían estar.

Le dio a Rei un beso en los labios, uno sencillo, pequeño, pero lleno de sentimiento para luego separarse y salir del baño, tomando una toalla se la coloco en la cintura y se fue a vestir fuera del baño… El pelinegro quedo pensativo, termino de bañarse y se salió, encontrándose solo en cuanto miro a su alrededor, un difícil y raro sentimiento se apodero de si mismo, _soledad._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–– ¿Por que?… ¿Por que? Por que ahora que sé realmente que le intereso a alguien y que yo puedo interesarme en una persona no pueda estar con él… ¡¡¡Por que!!! – terminó gritando lo último, ya desesperado por todo lo que pasaba, ahora se encontraba en un parque que estaba en el hotel donde se encontraban en Rusia.

"…_Este lugar me trae recuerdos, muchos recuerdos de cuando estaba pequeño solía venir a menudo con mis padres a este lugar…"_

Kai se quedo un rato reflexionando y pensando cuidadosamente que era lo que seguía. ¿Ahora que? Se cuestiono mentalmente. ¿Que haría?, todo se había salido de control y era su culpa, de nadie mas, solo de él por haber provocado ese beso y peor aun, haber aceptado esas caricias, que aunque le habían provocado, felicidad y placer al mismo tiempo le hacían sentir dolor, tristeza por que sabía que entre él y su _amigo_ no podría haber una relación fuera de la amistad o lo pagarían muy caro. Y a su mente volvían esas manos, esos labios, aquellos ojos, todo eso que hacía un momento podía haber tenido pero se detuvo por el bien del chico, por el bien de los dos.

Pero había una pregunta fuerte en él una muy importante, una a la cual no tenía una respuesta segura¿Cual era? La pregunta era sencilla y muy complicada para responder… ¿Desde cuando Rei le había atraído de esa forma?. ¿Desde cuando lo había visto como más que un amigo? Estas preguntas despertaron duda en la mente del ruso que al momento de cuestionarse esto mentalmente, empezó a recordar y talvez había dado con el punto exacto de donde la situación se había empezado a demostrar por lo menos dentro de él mismo.

_»__–__**–**__**F**_L_**A**_S_**H **_B_**A**_C_**K**__**–**__–»_

–– Al fin acabo todo y somos los nuevos campeones mundiales – dijo Takao con su típico tono de presunción ya mas que conocido por todos sus amigos y compañeros.

–– Si, realmente nos merecemos un descanso ¿No creen? – mencionó entusiasta el rubiecito americano.

–– Claro Max, todos hemos trabajado mucho y merecemos unas vacaciones – dijo el jefe.

–– ¿Tú que opinas Kai? – dijo Max bastante contento notando la seriedad en su capitán, cosa para nada extraña en él.

–– Si, vamos Kai, dinos que piensas. – insistió Rei al no escuchar respuesta por parte del aludido.

–– Mmm. Me da igual. – dijo con su tono de voz frío y seco que lo caracterizaba.

–– Chicos, muchas felicidades. – Dijo con emoción el anciano representante del equipo.– Hicieron un gran trabajo, y ahora tendrán una semana mas en Rusia mientras deciden a donde ir…– culmino de decir el señor Dickenson.

–– ¿A donde ir? – se preguntó en voz alta y algo confuso el alegre rubio.

–– Mmm. – la duda invadió el rostro de los demás chicos por lo que fue Rei quien se atrevió a cuestionar lo que ya todos pensaban. – ¿A que se refiere con eso señor Dickenson? – la curiosidad era uno de sus mayores defectos e impaciente espero por una respuesta.

–– Si muchachos, miren a lo que me refiero es que al ser los actuales campeones mundiales lo menos que podemos hacer es pagarles un viaje. Me refiero a que les daremos esta semana aquí en Rusia para que piensen bien lo que quieren, así yo vendré por ustedes el próximo lunes y me dirán a donde quieren ir de vacaciones por dos semanas, ahora me tengo que ir pero la limosina los llevara a donde se hospedaran este tiempo, Ok… piénsenlo chicos nos vemos – y así se fue sin dejar hablar a ninguno de los bladebreakers que tenían una expresión, bastante confundida y de sorpresa. Con un pequeño toque de incredulidad.

De pronto una voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

–– Jóvenes, la limosina esta lista. ¿Vienen? – dijo la voz del conductor que los llevaría hasta el hotel antes mencionado.

–– Si, vamos – dijeron todos contentos, todos, menos Kai claro.

En la limosina Kai y Rei se sentaron juntos, frente a ellos estaban Takao, Max y Kenny que iban discutiendo sobre que hacer toda esa semana y mas importante aún, a donde ir las dos semanas que le seguían a esta, en tanto ellos discutían, bromeaban y se reían de sus comentarios y ocurrencias, Rei decidió intentar hablar con Kai quien estaba absorto en sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana. Como de costumbre, nada nuevo realmente.

–– Kai…–llamo Rei sacando al ruso de sus pensamientos.

–– Mmh? – un gruñido fue lo que se limito a hacer, un mero sonido con su boca lo que se podía interpretar talvez como una respuesta para que siguiera hablando.

–– ¿A donde te gustaría ir?. ¿Ya lo pensaste? – interrogó Rei al chico de ojos rojos que parecía ignorar la voz de su compañero pues seguía con la mirada perdida viendo por la ventana, pronto el oriental al ver que Kai estaba como hipnotizado, perdido en sus pensamientos decidió pasar una mano ante los ojos de este para sacarlo de sus ensimismamiento.

En un movimiento sorpresivo incluso para ambos Kai tomó la mano de Rei haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco de inmediato, en ese momento se quedo observando los ojos felinos de su hasta ahora amigo aun sin soltar sus manos, sentía como dentro de él su corazón luchaba por no salirse de su pecho, debido a lo agitado que estaba, era tan solo una mirada, solo un roce, solo estaba tomándolo de la mano y mas que nada esa mirada, no hablaban, no decían palabra alguna, mas sin embargo no era necesario hablar para saber lo que el otro quería decir pues por ahí dicen "Una mirada dice mas que mil palabras" y así era en ese preciso instante ya que el corazón de ambos latía fuerte mientras seguían mirándose cuando de pronto la limosina detuvo su viaje sacándolos de ese raro letargo en el que se encontraban y Kai soltando la mano de Rei simplemente se atrevió a contestar.

–– No… aún no he pensado eso – concluyó de manera calmada.

–– Ah!..– ni siquiera supo que decir en ese momento por lo que dejo salir la respuesta mas estúpida que imagino, los nervios aun apoderados de todo su sistema impidiéndole decir algo mas cuerdo. Aunque para su suerte parecía que no se habían dado cuenta los demás, al menos ya era una ventaja.

Todos bajaron de la limosina indicándoles donde eran sus habitaciones estas eran solamente dos, una de ellas la mas grande tenía una cama individual y una matrimonial además de una pequeña 'sala' se podría decir, un balcón y también el baño, mientras la otra que no era muy pequeña pero si era menos amplia que la primera tenía una cama matrimonial, un sillón al lado de la gran ventana que daba al balcón y el baño que era bastante amplio al igual que el de la otra habitación los dos cuartos eran similares, solo que la diferencia era que aquel tenía espacio para 3 personas (por las camas) y este solo para dos

La pregunta en ese momento fue... ¿Ahora como iban a repartirse?, Kai quería estar con Rei, pero ¿Este último opinaría lo mismo?

–– ¿Ahora como nos repartiremos? – interrogó el jefe a los demás. Todos se encontraban en la habitación más grande, mientras decidían quien se iría a la otra habitación.

–– Pues no lo se…– dijo Takao medio pensativo, por supuesto que él no deseaba compartir lugar con el soviético malhumorado que tenía por capitán...

–– Ya son las 7 de la tarde, debemos darnos prisa, para poder acomodar nuestras cosas, y poder descansar así que tengo una idea… – dijo con un rostro feliz el chico oriental. Expresión que llamó de inmediato la atención de los presentes.

–– ¿Cual es? – dijeron en un trío, Kenny, Max y Takao, Kai solo miraba la situación, esperando con paciencia, de la cual carecía pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano.

–– Pues como yo me llevo mejor con Kai, él y yo nos vamos a la otra habitación. Y asunto arreglado. – dijo sonriente pero nervioso de la reacción de todos en especial la del aludido.

–– ¿Tú que dices Kai? – pregunto Max con su casi imborrable sonrisa.

–– Me da igual, aunque es mucho mas fácil soportar a Rei que a ese glotón – dijo refiriéndose a Takao.

–– Pues esta decidido. – dijo Rei muy contento para sorpresa de todos.

–– Te compadezco Rei, compartir habitación con el _señor simpatía_ no debe ser muy bueno –– dijo Takao queriendo hacer enojar al bicolor.

–– Mmh! –– fue lo único que dijo Kai

–– Bueno mejor nos vamos Kai – dijo Rei tomando a Kai de la mano para sorpresa de todos hasta de él mismo, restándole importancia a las miradas de todos con su otra mano tomó su maleta y jaló a Kai a su nueva habitación, la cual estaba decidido que iban a compartir.

Ya en la habitación acomodaron sus cosas mientras todo estaba en un profundo silencio, estaban sentados en la cama y de pronto Kai se dejo caer para atrás acostándose por completo, Rei hizo lo mismo sin decir nada, solo estaban ahí, pensando, tal vez pensando en el otro, quizás no, pero sí estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Uno al lado del otro, juntos en completa armonía.

_»–__**– **_E_**N**_D _**F**_L_**A**_S_**H **_B_**A**_C_**K**__**–**__–»_

Con esos pensamientos Kai se dirigía de nuevo a la habitación que compartía con Rei, pues ya era muy tarde y no había nadie fuera, seguramente todos dormían ya.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido el soviético chico entro a la habitación, comenzó a quitarse su camiseta dejando descubierto su pecho, mientras se cambiaba de pantalón, dispuesto a _dormir_ si podía, pues sus pensamientos no lo dejaban del todo tranquilo, mucho menos recordando duramente que compartía no solo habitación sino cama con el chico a quien rato atrás beso.

Kai se recostó lentamente, comenzó a cubrirse con el cobertor que era bastante grande y grueso acostándose a un lado de Rei, quedó frente a frente con el chico, una vez mas y sin poderlo evitar se le quedo viendo al chino quien aparentemente estaba dormido.

Kai lo observó por un par de minutos, perdiéndose en el recuerdo de lo que había pasado horas antes y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar el suave y terso rostro de Rei que se veía tan inocente, de pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en los labios del neko que estaban entre abiertos y parecían pedir un beso, colocó la mano ligeramente en los labios del chico, acercando su rostro sin darse cuenta al de su compañero, cuando ya estaba a un milímetro, sintiendo la respiración pausada sobre su rostro, sus labios entre abiertos, tocando ligeramente los labios del pelinegro, ya los estaba tocando, pero algo lo detuvo y se separo rápido, decidido mejor se volteo dando la espalda a Rei para ya no tener que verlo, para que ya no lo provocaran esos suaves y cálidos labios que ya habían sido suyos.

Un rato después Kai no estaba completamente dormido y sintió que Rei comenzó a moverse en la cama, seguro estaba acomodándose, pero de pronto Kai sintió que Rei se acercaba a él, y en un susurro le dijo al oído.

–– Kai. Tengo frío. –fue todo lo que dijo, no mas¿Era acaso una invitación para que lo abrazara? Al terminar de decir esto Rei mordió levemente la oreja de Kai y se volteo dándole nuevamente la espalda a este ultimo, esperando hubiera entendido el mensaje, que mas claro no podría ser.

Sin esperar mas Kai se volteo y dudando un poco de la acción que estaba por cometer, hizo lo que creyó conveniente en ese momento, paso un brazo por la cintura de Rei quien al sentir el fuerte brazo de su líder, le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos y acercándose a el ruso para sentir el cálido cuerpo de este muy cerca a el suyo, Kai simplemente le devolvió el gesto y coloco su barbilla en el hombro del chino, respirando el delicioso aroma de este, por ultimo le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello al pelinegro quien solo sintió un cosquilleo por aquella acción y esa respiración en su tan sensible piel del cuello, así un rato mas y quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente Rei se despertó primero aun estando estrechado por el brazo de su líder y no hizo ningún movimiento pues quería seguir con esa cercanía un poco mas, además sabía que sus amigos despertarían muy tarde y no había problema, entonces prefería quedarse un momento mas así.

–– Kai… wo ai ni. – dijo en un susurro para no despertar a este.

De pronto los ojos rojizos del ruso comenzaron a abrirse con parsimonia, parpadeando varias veces esperando para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por las ventanas de la habitación.

–– Kai – habló el chino al sentir el movimiento del aludido.

–– Mm? – apenas y exclamo Kai mas dormido que nada sintiendo como Rei comenzaba a moverse y quedaba frente a frente con él.

–– Buenos días¿Dormiste bien? – pregunto con voz picara.

–– Mmm… algo – dijo Kai queriendo seguirle el juego a un extraño pero sensual Rei.

–– Pues… si no dormiste bien, puedo ayudarte para que despiertes _muy_ bien. – dijo con su mirada llena de alegría… y un tono sensual hacia Kai.

–– ¿Y como sería eso? – pregunto el ruso aún siguiendo el juego que Rei había iniciado, aunque mas que juego, ambos sabían que no era únicamente eso.

–– Pues podría… – hizo una breve pausa. – hacer esto…– terminó, en un rápido y repentino movimiento se sentó en la pelvis de Kai comenzando a besarlo lentamente por todo el rostro hasta llegar a la boca en donde le dio un beso tan suave y apasionado como el que se habían regalado el día anterior. – ¿Que te parece? – pregunto curioso separando ligeramente sus rostros.

–– Pues he tenido mejores amaneceres…–dijo en un tono divertido, subiendo sus ojos como si pensara en alguna otra situación similar.

–– ¿Ah sí? Vamos a ver que tan mejores. – dijo Rei con algo de enojo fingido.

_En ese momento o__lvidaron las palabras que el día anterior ambos habían dicho. Exactamente ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos? La respuesta ante aquellos besos significaba que lo iban a intentar, o cual era la contestación._

Luego de aquella diminuta y fingida disputa entre ambos, Rei comenzó a besar a Kai apasionadamente, sus manos se abrieron paso hasta la entrepierna del bicolor, que al sentir solo gimió un poco, luego empezó a mover su mano hacia dentro del pantalón de Kai… cuando…

…_toc, toc…_

–– Joven Hiwatari!! Lo buscan en recepción, dicen que es urgente…– dijo un empleado del hotel.

Entonces Rei se detuvo y Kai logro contestar.

–– Si, en un momento bajo – comenzó a levantarse y empezó a vestirse sin decir nada a Rei que seguía sentado en la cama mirando al otro chico, tomo el rostro de Rei y le dio un profundo beso para luego hablar mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

–– Ahora vuelvo – y simplemente salió de la habitación.

Kai iba bajando por el elevador pues estaban en el octavo piso ya que era un hotel grande y lujoso, en tanto bajaba, solo pensaba en quien sería la persona que lo buscaba tan temprano seguro serِía alguien que lo conocía bien para saber que él despierta tan temprano normalmente o alguien muy imprudente para buscarlo a esas horas, si no como sabían que ya se encontraba despierto.

Así con esos pensamientos Kai bajó y salió del elevador, ya en recepción busco con la mirada, todo estaba solo, camino a una pequeña sala privada que aparentemente estaba sola, pero decidió entrar y así lo hizo, abrió la puerta y dio un paso dentro, al ver que no había nadie se dispuso a irse cuando la puerta se cerró y rápido volteo pero no alcanzo a ver a la persona que de un momento a otro lo había dejado contra la puerta y por el movimiento tan rápido Kai había cerrado los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos reconoció de inmediato a su _agresor. _

Era él... Por fortuna estaba bien. Una extraña alegría se acrecentaba en su interior.

.:T_**B**_C:.

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"...La madurez del hombre es habe__r vuelto a encontrar la seriedad con que jugaba cuando era niño..."  
__**F**_E_**D**_E_**R**_I_**C**_O_** N**_I_**E**_T_**Z**_S_**C**_H_**E**_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

Bueno este en realidad fue mi primer Yaoi que escribí bueno es que lo escribí al mismo tiempo que el que ya publique. _FROM THE INSIDE_ y pues quisiera saber su opinión sobre este… y quiero darle gracias a las que se dieron el tiempo de leer y dejar un Review en esa historia que para nada pensé que les fuera a gustar pero la verdad el 90 de lo que escribí me pasa con un amigo mío y pues no pude evitar escribirlo solo arregle el final para que no se viera tan triste pues él y yo somos amigos en fin como aquel es un one shot me voy a dar el tiempo de contestar los reviews en este fic ojalá los lean.

_**Minoru Ivanov  
Akire777  
yineka n hk  
Azka––yuki––kikyou  
Hikaru––chan15**_  
**_Damika Hiwatari_**

Bueno eso fue todo la verdad gracias a estas personas y a ellas les dedico mi fic espero les guste pues gracias por ser mis primeros reviews en y ojalá sigan dejando Review no solo en esta historia sino en todas las historias que les gusten pues de verdad que para cualquier escritor le gusta saber que es lo que gusta o no de su fic y aparte saber principalmente si hay alguien que lea su historia si no pues para que seguir escribiendo?!

Bueno gracias nuevamente espero les guste…

_»**»**En proceso de Edición. Julio del 2007**«**«_


	2. Un encuentro no esperado

_«__**«**_**K**_î_**Š**_ŝ_**э**_ѕ__**»**__»_

**S****erie:** Beyblade  
**C****ategoría: **Yaoi, Lemmon  
**P****arejas:**  
Kai y Rei  
Bryan y Yuriy  
Y el triangulo mas común Rei x Kai x Yuriy  
Si ya se no explico mucho pero si quieren saber mas solo lean…  
**D****isclaimers:** Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás. Blah, blah, blah… ya se saben el demás rezo ¿No? Para que decirlo de nuevo.  
**S****ummary: **No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, seré breve…

Rei no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a Kai como es, este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy peculiar.

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
**U**_n_ **e**_n_**c**_u_**e**_n_**t**_r_**o** **n**_o_ _e_**s**_p_**e**_r_**a**_d_**o**  
_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

_Era él... _

_Por fortuna estaba bien. Una extraña alegría se acrecentaba en su interior._

–– Estás bien. – expresó sorprendido y ¿Alegre? Rara actitud en él pero fue lo que sintió en el momento.

–– Si. – expresó mirando al otro chico para comenzar una breve explicación. – Como tu abuelo desapareció, nos dejaron ir a todos y yo no sabía que hacer, solo pensé en ti… –dijo sonriéndole ampliamente a Kai.

–– No te preocupes, sabes que yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Yuriy. – dijo devolviéndole el gesto con otro muy similar.

–– Gracias. – dijo Yuriy, abrazando fuerte a Kai quien seguía con la espalda recargada en la puerta de aquella mini sala. El bicolor solo se sorprendió por el efusivo gesto, espero unos segundos para después devolver la acción.

Recordaba que Yuriy había estado con él cuando era pequeño y sabía que era su amigo, pero por culpa de Biovolt y la abadía se habían separado, pero ahora estaba con él otra vez. Si, tal vez estuvieron juntos cuando Kai se cambio de equipo, pero, no podían demostrar un poco de amistad entre ellos ya que se suponía el entrenamiento que recibieron fue para ser los mejores, y no tener sentimientos ante nadie y menos entre ellos, emociones como la amistad, el amor.

–– ¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?– pregunto Kai saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–– Fue realmente muy fácil, solo pregunte a los hoteles por teléfono para saber donde se hospedaban los famosos _'Bladebreakers los nuevos campeones mundiales'_–hablo con singular burla, aun sin soltar por completo a Kai manteniéndolo entre la puerta y él, ahora Yuriy había puesto los brazos en la puerta acorralando así a Kai contra esta mientras lo miraba intensamente a los ojos.

–– Mmh! Que _inteligente_ eres Yura, me sorprendes. – soltó con sarcasmo en su voz. Sentía extraño el hecho de que su amigo lo mantuviera en esa rara posición contra la puerta pero era quizás solo su idea.

–– Sabes, te vez muy bien. – dijo el pelirrojo ignorando el comentario de Kai, comenzando a recorrerlo sin pudor alguno con su mirada. Una expresión que desconcertó un tanto al otro.

––Yuriy. Sabes muy bien que no... – y no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que el aludido le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que guardara silencio, segundos después empezó a retirar el dedo lentamente.

Observaba atento los ojos rojos de su ex compañero, sus azules orbes le miraban con detenimiento, hundiéndose uno en la profundidad del otro. El pelirrojo aprovechando aquel extraño letargo en el que ambos habían caído, acercó lentamente su rostro al que se presentaba frente a él, colocando sus labios sobre los del bicolor, se sentía una rica sensación, tibios, húmedos, así permanecían aquellos labios que se dejaban besar, y no solo eso, si no que también correspondían con igual magnitud.

–– ¡Basta! – separo sus labios de la boca del pelirrojo. – Esto que hacemos no esta bien. – fue el pretexto que enseguida puso. ¿Por qué había correspondido? La pregunta rondaba por su cabeza sin respuesta alguna.

–– No digas que no te gusto por que me correspondiste. – dijo sonriendo, mientras con una coqueta mirada le observaba atento. Un brillo sin igual reflejado en sus azules ojos.

–– Mmm… En vez de que digas estupideces dime mejor si te vas a quedar aquí o no. – espetó cambiando totalmente de actitud a una mas fría mientras se alejaba un poco de él y tomaba asiento cruzando los brazos. Al fin había regresado a su actitud normal, la cual ya lo caracterizaba.

Yuriy solo sonrió despreocupadamente llevando ambos brazos a la nuca y observaba a Kai, su cambio total de actitud hacia él era hasta cierto punto gracioso. Aunque tampoco le molesto o sorprendió puesto que ya lo conocía.

–– Claro que me quedare por eso te busque, pero no te enojes. – pidió acercándose a su amigo.

–– ¿Ellos se van a ir o que? – pregunto Kai refiriéndose a los demás chicos del equipo ruso.

–– Si, creo que si, la verdad no se a donde vayan a ir todos solo se de Bryan, él vuelve luego. Pero no vine a hablar de ellos, vine a estar contigo por que sabía que tú me ayudarías, además tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer. – dijo contento y sonriendo con una sensualidad que ni él mismo pensó poseer, al menos no para el bicolor.

–– ¿Y las demás importantes? – le cuestionó un poco curioso mientras que Yuriy se acerco de nuevo hasta él, quedando por segunda ocasión tan cerca como si fuese a darle otro beso, colocó ambas manos en los muslos de Kai apretándolos un poco y dijo.

–– Si la curiosidad te invade; descúbrelo tú mismo – le dijo coquetamente y con voz sensual, Kai solo hizo una mueca de una risa burlona mientras cerraba los ojos, a manera de despreocupación, era obvio que no le iba a seguir el juego de nueva cuenta. – Bueno, cambiando un poco de tema...

––––

Mientras tanto, Rei se había cansado de esperar a Kai en la cama, después de meditar un rato, se levanto a vestirse y a esperar un poco más de tiempo al bicolor, ya que los demás aun no se levantaban y no tenía la intención de molestarlos en sus tranquilos sueños, los cuales seguramente daban para un rato muy largo aún.

Salió de la habitación rumbo a la recepción, tomando el elevador primero, al llegar con el recepcionista, pregunto por Kai Hiwatari dándole ciertas señas del chico, para que el chico lo recordara más rápidamente.

–– El joven Hiwatari acompaño a un chico a su habitación – le dijo el muchacho que atendía, luego de haber pensado un par de minutos, recordando que había sucedido exactamente.

–– ¿Me podría decir en que habitación? – interrogó el oriental bastante curioso por saber quien era la persona que estaba con Kai.

–––––––––––

En la habitación 619 Yuriy había acomodado ciertas cosas que llevaba consigo, mientras que Kai solo lo ayudo con una pequeña maleta.

Una vez que ambos estaban acomodados, el silencio reino por algunos minutos.

–– Y…– rompió el silencio Yuriy mientras observaba a Kai que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cama con su semblante serio como lo caracterizaba. – ¿Tienes pareja? – interrogó sacando platica de algún modo.

–– ¿Por que me preguntas eso? – le hizo una pregunta evadiendo la que hizo primero el pelirrojo.

–– Curiosidad…– le contestó mientras cerraba solo un ojo y con el otro aun observaba la cara de Kai, después de un rato cerro ambos. – ¿Por que no me contestas lo que te pregunte? vamos acércate un poco mas, no muerdo ¿O acaso tienes miedo? – cuestionó retándolo con esa simple y sencilla pregunta.

–– Jaja! – Rió brevemente para luego hablar.– Yo a ti por favor…–le dijo con simplicidad, e ironía enmarcadas a la perfección.

–– Compruébalo. – le reto nuevamente Yuriy, conocía perfectamente a su amigo y sabía cuanto le disgustaba un maldito reto, por mas simple que fuera. Odiaba perder.

Kai descruzo los brazos y miro a Yuriy quien tenía una sonrisa llena de malicia, se acerco un poco a Yuriy ya que lo había retado a que se acercase. Cosa que hizo.

Después de eso Yuriy se acerco más a él, ambos en medio de la cama. Kai podía percibir ese fuerte y delicioso olor que desprendía el pelirrojo, cosa que hizo ruborizar un poco al bicolor.

–– Tus mejillas están rojas. – Soltó con inocencia el pelirrojo mientras que Kai trataba de hacerle caso omiso – Kai tus…

–– Ah – fue lo que alcanzo a pronunciar ya que Yuriy lo beso, de nuevo.

Al principio se sorprendió, pero después se dejo llevar correspondiendo aquel beso embriagador, Yuriy puso su mano sobre la cabellera de Kai dándole un suave pero incitador masaje. Mientras que Kai lentamente recostaba a Yuriy sobre la cama, ambos oprimían sus labios con los del otro, fundiéndose en el _placer_ que sentían.

De un momento a otro Kai abrió los ojos y observo a Yuriy que aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, segundos después Yuriy paro de besarlo y observo a la persona que estaba sobre su cuerpo. Kai…

–– No… no esta bien– le dijo mientras trataba de pararse pero Yuriy se lo impidió.

–– Como sabes que no esta bien, vamos, disfruta el momento– habló mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios – olvídate de todo y solo disfrútalo – dijo por ultimo mientras se daba paso a tocar aquella lengua calida de Kai, quien de nuevo se dejo llevar por el momento, Yuriy abrió un poco mas su boca para dejar pasar aquella gruesa lengua del bicolor, el cual succionaba con delicadeza y _placer_.

En momentos Kai mordía los labios o lengua del pelirrojo quien desprendía un gemido mezclado de dolor y placer dentro de la boca del chico bicolor. De pronto las camisas de ambos estorbaron, Kai desprendió lentamente la camisa de Yuriy, viendo su pecho al desnudo, le hizo una caricia mientras besaba el cuello, haciendo que de nuevo desprendiera un pequeño gemido, Yuriy tomo de nuevo la cabellera de Kai acariciándola, oprimiendo su cuello contra los labios del otro deseando que ese momento no terminara.

Kai se detuvo un momento para observarlo, de la nada su mente le jugó una mala broma, Yuriy se había convertido en Rei, quedándose muy sorprendido por ello.

–– ¿Que pasa? – pregunto el oji azul, aunque para los ojos de Kai era Rei, Kai negó cualquier situación, sentándose aun encima del otro quien le ayudo a quitarse la camisa, el ruso pelirrojo beso delicadamente el pecho de Kai haciendo que se excitara, después recorrió con pequeños besos del ombligo hasta la boca de Kai, y haciendo que de nuevo cayera sobre él. Kai acaricio sensualmente el pecho de Yuriy para lentamente bajar hasta el abdomen pasando el cinturón.

Mientras tanto, Rei llego a la habitación, indeciso toco la puerta y al no recibir contestación le entro la curiosidad de saber donde se encontraba Kai y más al ver que empujo de más la puerta haciendo que esta se abriera un poco.

–– Hola… Kai…– dijo mientras daba unos cuantos pasos y observaba semejante espectáculo sobre la cama – Mmm. – las palabras se ahogaron en ese momento dentro de su pecho, ni siquiera pudo mencionar algo.

–– Rei…– dijo después de desprender bruscamente sus labios con los de Yuriy, haciendo que el de rojos cabellos abriera los ojos para ver quien fue el causante de tal interrupción.

–– Yo… perdón por interrumpir. – dijo con voz quebradiza y sin saber exactamente que debía decir, acto siguiente el chico pelinegro salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

–– Rei espera un momento. –pidió mientras trataba de detenerlo pero Yuriy se lo impidió.

–– No dejes las cosas a medias. – Le dijo seriamente mientras veía a Kai cerrar la puerta – además dudo que salgas así sin camisa. – Observó maliciosamente mientras Kai empuñaba sus manos – vamos continuemos donde nos quedamos.

–– No quiero – le dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo la camisa y salía de prisa de la habitación.

–– Algún día serás mío Kai… ya lo verás. – se dijo así mismo Yuriy.

–––––––––

–– "Como pudo, como pudo hacerme esto Kai, si no me quería¿No era suficiente si me lo decía?, no creo necesario esto, me duele y mucho, siempre pensé que Kai era alguien que aunque distante de los demás no le haría daño a una persona y mucho menos jugaría así con sus sentimientos de la forma como lo hace conmigo…" –Rei lloraba, muy triste y enfurecido corría por las escaleras del hotel para salir de ahí, no quería verlo mucho menos hablarle, nada.

Caminó por las calles viendo en los aparadores de las tiendas. Estaba muy triste que olvido que las horas seguían pasando y ya eran como las 4:00 de la tarde, su estomago, pedía a gritos comida, pero no traía dinero así que no podía comprar, tampoco quería volver pues le daba miedo encontrarse a Kai, peor aun a Yuriy, pues no sabría como reaccionar ante el chico.

El dolor era demasiado. ¿Entonces que haría? Pues su tercera opción era no comer así que esa sería seguramente la correcta, bueno eso creía, además de eso el frío se hacía cada vez mas presente en la ciudad pues caía la tarde y parecía que ese día tendrían lluvia, por lo que hacía muchísimo frío y Rei no traía ningún abrigo, solo llevaba puesta su ropa acostumbrada y ya. Restándole importarle siguió caminando y llego al parque que estaba detrás del hotel, ahí se sentó al lado de un lago mientras pensaba, estaba totalmente perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando de pronto sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, quien de inmediato comenzó a hablar.

–– Llevo todo el día buscándote, me preocupaste…– una pausa larga en la que ambos quedaron en completo silencio. – Perdóname… no quise hacerlo. – fue la siguiente oración que se escuchó ya que ambos parecían distantes a pesar de estar sentados tan cerca uno del otro.

––…– Rei guardo silencio y siguió sin ver a su ahora acompañante, realmente no tenía nada que decir, no sentía la necesidad de hablar, y menos con él.

–– Vamos Rei, dime algo, no se si quieres golpearme, no se, lo que quieras, gritarme, pero… pero – pausa– no me ignores por favor… de verdad que lo siento – termino de decir aun viendo a Rei quien seguía sin voltear si quiera. Absoluta indiferencia por parte del chico oriental.

––… – Rei seguía sin decir nada y al escuchar las palabras de Kai se le vino un escalofrío y tembló poquito, ante esto Kai se quito el abrigo que llevaba y se lo puso al neko, este se sorprendió y solo volteo a verlo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su mirada.

–– Creo que debes ir a comer por que imagino que como dejaste tu dinero no pudiste comer nada – dijo serio y a la vez preocupado por el chico, ya por último agregó – Una vez mas, yo lo siento, yo sabía que mi cariño te haría daño y solo te diré algo, Yuriy es solo mi amigo pero me deje llevar – dijo poniéndose de pie para marcharse. Rei al escuchar aquel nombre _"Yuriy"_ se volteo y de pronto Kai se agacho tras Rei y le coloco su bufanda, murmurando a su oído – Discúlpame y recuerda lo que te dije ayer es verdad. Te amo…– después sintió un beso en su mejilla y se fue dejándolo solo otra vez.

Ahí estaba Rei, solo una vez mas, pero algo dentro de él le pedía que perdonara a Kai pues creía que Kai si lo quería de verdad, pero estaba demasiado confundido… ¿Que haría?. ¿Lo perdonaría? Aun no lo sabía…

Rei ya no tenía frío, ya no, Kai le había dejado su abrigo, además que le puso la bufanda que siempre llevaba con él. Ahora pensaba en dirigirse a la habitación y pedir servicio, mientras hablaría con el ruso bicolor, tal vez si lo perdonaría, pero necesitaba respuestas, si, respuestas que solo Kai tenía.

–––––––––––

Luego de un largo momento en el parte, subió y entro en la habitación, dejo el abrigo y la bufanda sobre la cama, habiendo pedido con anterioridad el servicio a la habitación, aunque se extraño ya que no estaba Kai ahí. Eran las 7:00 y él apenas desayunaría pero lo raro era que Kai no estaba, por lo que pensó que tal vez estaría con _Yuriy_ si eso sería

–– Yuriy – dijo con enojo en sus ojos, también pensó que sus otros amigos habían salido a visitar la ciudad pues no le habían contestado cuando fue a su cuarto. Bueno comería solo, pero aun necesitaba hablar con Kai.

El servicio a la habitación llegó con rapidez, Rei primero comió algo ligero pues si no su estomago lo sentiría, ya que no comer nada hasta las 7:00pm y de repente comer mucho sería pésimo para su estomago, realmente una mala idea. Comió lentamente y con paciencia mientras pensaba en Kai, en lo que hablaría con el chico cuando llegara, finalmente termino de comer y salió al balcón, hacía mucho frío, por lo que entro de nuevo a la habitación para colocarse el abrigo y tomar entre sus manos la bufanda de Kai para luego llevarla hasta su rostro, sintiendo con este lo suave que era la tela y aspirando su olor, acordándose al instante del dueño de dicha prenda después salió al balcón otra vez.

Así pasó un rato y comenzó a llover, el clima era muy frío y se ponía a pensar donde diablos estaría Kai si acaso estaba de verdad con Yuriy o donde. Sin pensar más en ello entro en la habitación, cerrando las puertas del balcón para que no entrara el frío que empezaba a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, en la enorme ciudad.

Rei tenía miedo, si, miedo de que el bicolor estuviera con Yuriy o peor aún, que anduviera por ahí en la calle sin algo que lo cubriera del intenso frío que hacía, estaba muy preocupado, pero tenía miedo de ir a la habitación de Yuriy y que Kai estuviera ahí, cualquiera de las dos opciones no le parecía muy buena, pero pensando solo en el bien de Kai y no en él, la mejor opción sería que Kai estuviera en la comodidad y _calor_que le brindaría la habitación de su pelirrojo _amigo._

El chico oriental estaba decidido a esperar a Kai despierto, por eso estaba recostado en el sillón mirando por la ventana la lluvia caer, notando como las gotas dejaban un rastro en el cristal por donde habían pasado, estas caían rápidamente pues la lluvia era muy fuerte. Sin pensar ni darse cuenta Rei se había quedado dormido, cuando veía la lluvia y el cielo que de vez en cuando se iluminaba con los intensos relámpagos que azotaban el lugar, definitivamente era una tormenta bastante fuerte.

El día siguiente a la tormenta seguía haciendo muchísimo frío, eran como las 7:00 de la mañana y aun de vez en cuando seguían cayendo pequeñas gotas que se podían asimilar a una helada brisa. Rei comenzó a abrir lentamente sus orbes, solo para darse cuenta que había amanecido, enseguida sus ojos comenzaron a buscar dentro de toda la habitación a Kai pero fue en vano, pues este no estaba ahí, razón por la cual su mente comenzó a divagar, estaba parado en medio de la habitación con mil cosas en mente, pensando en que de seguro Kai había dormido en la habitación de Yuriy y esto le entristecía demasiado, con solo pensarlo¿Que haría si volviera a ver algo como lo que había visto el día anterior? Mejor era olvidar eso y pensar que Kai estaba bien y no con Yuriy.

No, para que engañarse si lo mas seguro sería que estuviera con Yuriy, y hubieran terminado lo que él mismo interrumpió el día anterior.

–– ¿Por que me haces daño Kai?. ¿Por que no simplemente me dices que lo nuestro fue un simple momento y nada mas?. ¿Por que?, Maldición, por que dejas que siga pensando que entre los dos hay algo, para después irte con él ¿Por que? – dijo para si mismo y después comenzó a pensar en lo que había visto el día anterior, por lo que ahora sus piernas le dolían al haber corrido y después caminado tanto tiempo y por lo que también estaba indeciso si perdonar a Kai o no. Necesitaba hablar con él, pero ahora que tal que se había quedado con Yuriy… entonces eso cambiaría todo… absolutamente TODO, de pronto el ruido de unos golpes en la puerta lo saco de su estado de inconciencia para ir a abrirla.

No imaginaba quien podía ser pero… ¿Y si era Kai? Rápidamente sin dudar mas, se encamino y abrió la puerta, lo que encontró o mejor dicho a quien encontró no le agrado del todo.

–– Yuriy¿Que haces aquí? – cuestionó con clara molestia en el tono de voz, al igual que el poco aprecio que sus ojos dejaban ver. Una aguda y feroz mirada.

–– No vengo por ti, bien lo sabes, o deberías saberlo al menos. ¿Donde esta Kai? Dile que vine. – Rei estaba tan molesto por la inesperada visita de Yuriy que tardo un momento en reaccionar y darse cuenta que si el pelirrojo estaba buscando a Kai y este no estaba tampoco ahí en la habitación junto a él. ¿Entonces, donde rayos estaba?

La preocupación y confusión se hicieron presentes en su rostro, cambiando drásticamente de una expresión molesta a una totalmente preocupada y llena de temor.

–– ¿Que pasa? Por que no le hablas…– dijo desesperándose de la actitud que estaba tomando Rei con él, bueno, si bien Yuriy tenía que ver con el enojo del chico para con Kai y también era como un _estorbo_ para Rei y lo que parecía ser una _extraña relación _entre su ex compañero y el chino. Pero no era como para que alguien ignorara la imponente presencia de Yuriy Ivanov.

–– No entiendes. Kai no durmió aquí. –dijo bastante afligido, casi pensando en voz alta.

Yuriy al escuchar las palabras que le decía Rei no pudo evitar preocuparse¿Entonces donde estaba Kai?

Por su lado el pelinegro igualmente seguía pensando en Kai, ya que conociéndolo era muy, pero muy poco probable que estuviera en la habitación con los otros chicos, era poco probable por no decir ¡IMPOSIBLE!

–– Voy a hablar con los chicos, para ver si no esta con ellos. –dijo Rei tomando del sillón el abrigo que el día anterior le dio Kai y al mirar la bufanda de este al lado, decidió tomarla.

–– Yo voy contigo, necesito saber donde esta y si se encuentra bien – mas que una petición era un aclaración. En ese instante vio a Rei tomando la bufanda de Kai un notable enojo se apodero de él, lo cual se hizo notar en su mirada inmediatamente, sin poder evitar preguntarle algo al neko– ¿Por qué Kai dejó su bufanda?

–– No la dejó, ayer lo vi y me la presto, pero eso ahora no importa – mencionó restándole importancia a la fría e intensa mirada que Yuriy tenía para él.

–– Claro que importa, no seas imbécil, si pones a trabajar tu pequeño cerebro, digo, si es que tienes, te darías cuenta que si Kai no durmió aquí contigo, ni conmigo, conociéndolo lo mas seguro es que este por ahí en la calle y si recuerdas ayer llovió bastante. – una extraña expresión se dibujo en el pálido y hermoso rostro del pelirrojo, quien siguió hablando por un momento más.– Sabes, yo lo conozco mas de lo que te imaginas – concluyó, dejando a un muy sorprendido, confundido y aún más preocupado Rei.

–– Tienes razón que estúpido soy.– una breve pausa– pero ahora mejor vamos rápido con los chicos para asegurarnos que no esta ahí, aunque lo dudo. –dijo lo ultimo en un susurro al mismo tiempo que agachaba la vista tratando de esconder su bastante obvia consternación.

–– ¡Vamos! – fue la fría y corta contestación que recibió por parte del chico pelirrojo para ir a buscar a Kai en la otra habitación con aquellos chiquillos estúpidos, pensaba Yuriy, lo mismo que Kai pensaba y decía siempre de ellos.

Al llegar a la habitación tocaron un rato pues eran como las 7:30 y los chicos no acostumbraban despertarse muy temprano, luego de un par de minutos de constantes golpes a la puerta, el jefe se decidió por abrir ya que los otros dos se habían dormido muy tarde y no despertarían fácilmente, aunque eso era normal, al menos en Takao.

El jefe abrió la puerta dejando ver a un muy preocupado Rei que sin ni siquiera dar los buenos días se apresuro por preguntar. Directo al grano, lo que era en ese momento de importancia.

–– ¿Esta Kai aquí? – pregunto Rei.

–– No, Rei ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Kenny preocupándose por que la cuestión que había hecho el recién llegado ya que no era muy coherente, como pensar que Kai estaría con ellos. Era una grande locura solo de imaginarlo. Algo sencillamente quimérico.

–– No, no te preocupes jefe, solo que, es solo que. – no encontraba palabras o alguna mentira que decir a decir verdad ese día su cerebro estaba funcionando muy lento¿Pero que decir? No quería decirles la verdad para preocuparlos, por algo que quizás eran especulaciones. Entonces, tendría que mentir pero nunca había sido bueno para eso sobre todo si a la persona que le mentía era un amigo suyo. Pues estos lo conocían muy bien.

–– Salió muy temprano sin decir a donde iba y Rei pensó que estaría aquí, eso es todo…– concluyo Yuriy, pensando que definitivamente ese tal "Rei" era un completo imbécil, como no puede inventar siquiera una estúpida mentira, si que es idiota.

–– Ohhh!, es solo eso, vamos Rei, sabes que Kai es así; no te preocupes, sabe cuidarse solo…–terminó Kenny

–– Claro que si, hay que tonto soy, bueno, es que me precipite un poco sigue durmiendo, yo iré a esperarlo al cuarto, nos vemos. – dijo Rei fingiendo una sonrisa.

–– Si, claro, y no te preocupes demasiado recuerda Kai esta acostumbrado a la soledad y a cuidarse solo – culmino un comentario que por supuesto no le pareció nada a Yuriy, quien se irritó visiblemente ante el comentario.

Tanto Rei como Yuriy salieron del hotel con la intención de encontrar a Kai, separándose para lograrlo mas rápido, ambos se fueron por caminos separados.

Yuriy por su parte comenzó a buscar en los lugares mas solitarios y donde recordaba que le gustaba a Kai, mientras Rei buscó por el centro de la ciudad donde no lo encontró, ya eran como las 12:00 y no lo encontraba, no podía creerlo estaba bastante agotado, pues el día anterior corrió como loco y ahora caminando por aproximadamente 4 o 5 horas. Mejor regresaría al hotel tal vez Yuriy había tenido mas suerte y estaba con él ahora, _juntos_…

Ahora ya estaba cerca del hotel pero recordó el lugar que no había visitado, el lugar donde habían platicado la tarde anterior y donde le había prestado su bufanda y su abrigo que ahora traía puestos, se acerco al parque y no había gente, era normal pues el frío calaba los huesos y aun el ambiente era bastante húmedo, las nubes seguían ahí sin darle paso al rey de todos los astros, el sol. Al menos el tenue rayo que se dejaba ver en aquella casi congelada ciudad.

Llego hasta el lugar mas apartado de aquel parque donde él había meditado un día anterior y antes de llegar hasta el sitio exacto, pudo divisar la figura de alguien sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas contra el pecho, cual niño asustado mientras escondía la cabeza entre las mismas.

Era él, era Kai, no podía creer que había buscado por todos lados y no se le había ocurrido ese lugar, había estado buscando tan lejos y Kai había estado tan cerca del hotel, simplemente no podía creerlo, mientras pensaba esto se acerco preocupado de la condición en que se encontraba este pues estaba sentado, y ocultando su rostro, eso no indicaba nada bueno, ahora mismo averiguaría que sucedía con él y como estaba.

Rei se acercó a Kai y tomó suavemente el hombro de este para así llamar su atención al mismo tiempo que le llamaba por su nombre.

–– Kai, Kai…– repetía insistentemente.

Kai volteo y vio a Rei pero este último se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el ruso. Estaba a un paso de la HIPOTERMIA! Tenía los ojos ojerosos, estaba mas pálido que la nieve que caía en ese país, ademas tenía los labios morados, estaba temblando ligeramente y se encontraba completamente mojado. Rei no podía articular palabra, la sorpresa era demasiada y Kai al notarlo se puso de pie, Rei no supo que hacer y se quito rápidamente el abrigo, se lo puso al bicolor al igual que la bufanda, _su_ bufanda y sin saber como reaccionar, simplemente lo abrazo, y le dijo.

–– Vamos rápido Kai necesitas descansar y dormir estas muy mal– dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo prácticamente al enorme edificio…

…Ya en la habitación Rei le preparo un baño caliente en la tina a Kai quien se metió y se quedo un rato sin pensar, solo ahí, descansando, sin darse cuenta pasaron los minutos, después de como 20 minutos termino de bañarse y salió de ahí, Rei había puesto la calefacción y el cuarto estaba a una muy agradable temperatura.

–– Kai, no te vez bien. ¿Te sientes mejor? – le pregunto el oriental cuando vio a Kai salir del baño, acercándose a este último.

–– Estoy bien, no te preocupes– dijo pero no era cierto estaba igual o peor que antes, pues sentía el rostro ardiendo ademas del cuerpo entero mientras la habitación le daba vueltas y comenzaba a sudar, tenía temperatura alta y le dolía la cabeza, pero el era Kai Hiwatari y no se dejaría vencer por pequeñeces como esas.

–– Kai, no te vez muy bien – dijo tocándole el rostro para así medir mas o menos su temperatura corporal. – pero Kai ¿Estas loco?. ¿Que según tú estás bien? Como rayos puedes decir eso si estas ardiendo en fiebre además estas muy pálido no creo que mejores solo con un baño, por un momento pensé que solo tendrías un resfriado pero que tonto, ademas no me digas que estuviste toda la noche ahí –indagó subiendo un poco el tono de su voz, se estaba exaltando demasiado.

–– Si... así fue – dijo en su total y normal tono frío al igual que sus ojos.

–– ¿Pero que crees que hacías? Por dios ¿Acaso crees que eres inmortal o que te pasa? Ya se, de seguro eres inmune a las enfermedades, si eso debe ser por que no encuentro otra respuesta lógica. – Rei había descargado toda su preocupación con Kai gritándole.

–– ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASÍ? – Gritó igualmente Kai – NO ERES NADIE…– dijo en un momento de coraje y desesperación por la forma en que Rei le había hablado, su orgullo no podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así.

–– ¿Que si quien soy? – Pregunto Rei – pues te diré, así es, no soy nadie, pero creo que si soy un estúpido que te buscó y se moría de la preocupación pensando donde rayos estarías, que me atormentaba pensando en donde estarías y como. Si estarías bien o te habría pasado algo, si… soy un idiota don nadie que prefería pensar que mientras yo me moría de la preocupación y mi mente era un mar de preguntas y confusiones, tú… tú estabas divirtiéndote con tu _amigo_ Yuriy. – gritaba alterado haciendo un movimiento con su mano al momento de mencionar al pelirrojo. – Eso quise y desee, que estuvieras con él, no importándome lo demás solo el que tu estuvieras bien pero ahora no soy nadie por eso no te preocupes. –dijo terminando de sacar toda su furia contenida y su preocupación por aquel ruso testarudo y desconsiderado al que por suerte o desgracia amaba demasiado y no lo podía dejar solo en una situación así aunque estuviera enojado pues sabía que Kai no se atendería y para nada estaba bien. No… estaba muy mal y eso realmente le tenía consternado.

–– Perdón, no quise preocuparte – alcanzo a decir y luego se desplomo cayendo en los brazos de un bastante preocupado neko, quien no sabía que hacer, cuando de pronto se escucho que tocaban y abrían la puerta. Era Yuriy que abrió la puerta y no le agrado la posición en la que se encontraban, Kai y Rei pues parecía que se estaban abrazando pero enseguida noto algo raro y corrió hacia ellos.

–– Yuriy! Que bueno que llegas, ayúdame por favor – dijo Rei preocupado por que Kai se había desmayado y no se veía nada bien.

–– Claro – dijo Yuriy y juntos lo llevaron a la cama, hablaron después a recepción para que les mandaran un doctor.

.:_T_**B**_C_:.

**_¤Ž_h_ё_и_α H_î_K¤_**

"..._Los errores son inevitables, lo que importa es como respondemos ante estos..."  
__**A**_n_**ó**_n_**i**_m_**o**_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

**¡GRACIAS!**Gracias por molestarse en dejar un Review y decirme que les pareció mi nueva historia ya que me da alegría recibir sus comentarios y saben que cualquier duda sobre esto… solo díganme y yo se las resuelvo.

Bueno espero leernos pronto…

_»**»**En proceso de Edición. Julio del 2007**«**«_


	3. Solo tuyo

…**KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon(ahora si al club de los lemmon lovers)

**Parejas:**

Principal …Kai y Ray

Secundaria…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

Y el triangulo mas comun Ray x Kai x Tala (Yuriy)

Si ya se no explico mucho pero si quieren saber mas solo lean…

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) beyblade no es mio y no lo sera jamas…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demas rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, sere breve…

Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

**NOTA **

Un pequeño comercial que se me olvido darle el credito a mi valiosa amiga que me ayudo a hacer parte del capitulo pasado MISHA perdon…lo olvide…juro que lo iba a poner pues no queria darme sola el credito pero gracias….muchas gracias…espero podamos hacer un fic juntas…en fin ahora si sigamos con el fic y nuevamente gracias por ayudarme y ati por leer…

**CAPITULO 3**

**…SOLO TUYO… **

-----------------

-perdon, no quize preocuparte – alcanzo a decir y luego se desplomo cayendo en los brazos de un bastante preocupado neko, quien no sabia que hacer…cuando de pronto se escucho que tocaban y abrian la puertaa…Era Tala qu abrio la puerta y no le agrado la posicion en la que se encontraban, Kai y Ray pues parecia que se estaban abrazando pero enseguida noto algo raro y corrio hacia ellos…

-Tala! Que bueno que llegas, ayudame por favor – dijo Ray preocupado por que Kai se habia desmayado y no se veia nada bien…

-si, claro – dijo Tala y juntos lo llevaron a la cama y hablaron a recepcion para que les mandaran un doctor…

El doctor llego y reviso a Kai quien no se encontraba nada bien…lo unico que dijo el doctor fue que no debia levantarse o salir, tenia que estar en reposo y ademas tendriaque tomar unas medicinas le dijo a Ray, dandodole la receta para que este se fuera a la farmacia a comprarlas…El doctor se retiro dejandole muy en claro las siguientes indicaciones…

-no debia salir y si se puede mejor que estuviera en cama descansando

-debia bañarse con agua muy caliente y salir totalmente cambiado NO a medio vestir

-debia tomar sus medicinas a tiempo

-no debia quedarse solo (de preferencia) solo por que si necesitaba algo y no habia alguien que lo ayudara, tomaria eso como pretexto para romper las instrucciones medicas y por ultimo debia mantenerse lo que quedaba de esa semana totalmente en reposo…ademas de tomar mucha aguA, por aquello de la deshidratacion ya que sudaba mucho por la temperatura que tenia…n/a si lo se soy muy exagerada pero nimodo asi soy XD…entonces solo les volvio a repetir que debia estar bien atendido…y no sabe que tan bien lo va a atender el neko (pervertida �')

Esas fueron las instrucciones del medico y aunque eran faciles para cualquier persona, pero no estabamos hablando de cualquier persona, KAI, NO seria nada sencillo mantenerlo en reposo pero algo se le tenia que ocurrir a Ray para mantenerlo en reposo…el medico se fue dejando solos a Ray y Tala junto a Kai, Ray no queria pero, debia ir a comprar las medicinas cuanto antes asi que aunque no quisiera tendria que ir dejando solo a Tala junto a Kai pues estaba sentado en la cama junto a Kai…

…Tala pudo observar la indesicion del neko y se formo en el una risita picara de triunfo…pero al pensar en el estado de salud de Kai dijo seriamente…

-no te preocupes tanto, no le voy a hacer nada-dijo Tala tratando de verse lo mas serio posible…

-esta bien, ahora vuelvo….-dijo no muy convencido

…Asi se fue dejando solo a Tala junto a Kai…mientras Ray fue a la farmacia mas cercana y compro las medicinas que le habia pedido el doctor…luego volvio rapido al hotel y cuando paso por la recepcion el hombre encargado de esta lo detuvo…

-joven…-llamo el recepcionista a Ray

-si? Me habla a mi?- pregunto Ray dudoso

-si, usted es el joven Ray Kon no es asi?-

-si, asi es soy yo…pasa algo? – pregunto intrigado

-si, sucede que tiene un mensaje pero hace un momento paso muy rapido y no se lo pude entregar, tome…aqui esta…-dijo el recepcionista

-gracias!!!- dijo Ray con una gran sonrisa y una gran duda…de quien era la nota?…

Ray tomo el papel entre sus manos y sintio un alivio al ver de que se trataba…la nota decia asi…

_RAY:_

_Hola viejo! Bueno pues sucede que vamos a comer porque me muero de hambre!!! Y te fuimos a buscar para invitarte a comer con nosotros pero no estabas, asi que decidimos dejarte una nota para que si quieres nos alcances, vamos a estar en el centro de la ciudad ok! Si quieres puedes hablar al celular de Max…ok! Bye viejo…_

_TYSON _

-"Tyson, siempre con hambre, pero ahora no puedo ir, con ustedes, Kai no esta nada bien y yo tengo que cuidarlo"- pensaba Ray mientras caminaba con la pequeña nota en sus manos…

-----------

-Vaya al fin se fue…ya me tenia enfadado, siempre vigilandome como si te fuera a hacer daño, por favor si yo soy tu amigo que podria hacerte?…ES UN IDIOTA…n/a: fans del neko una nota no se enojen por que Tala hable asi de Ray recuerden son enemigos de amor…y aparte celoso…-se decia para si mismo Tala, mientras miraba atento el rostro apasible que tenia Kai en esos momentos, de pronto Kai comenzo a sudar, y Tala saco de su bolso un pequeño pañuelo con el que comenzo a secar lentamente el rostro de Kai…

Tala pasaba el pañuelo de una forma tan delicada por el palido rostro de Kai, pareciera que tenia miedo de ue un contacto muy brusco fuera a hacerle daño a esa delicada piel que tenia Kai…de pronto se quedo observando con ternura el apacible rostro de Kai…se veia tan lindo…Tala termino de secar el rostro de Kai para luego solo observarlo atento…luego de observarlo por un momento se le quedo viendo a los labios, esos que ya habia provado, el dia anterior los habia provado y queria volver a hacerlo quien no n.n…deseaba volver a hacerlo por lo que sin pensarlo poso su dedo indice en ellos…

Kai tenia los labios entre abiertos mientras respiraba pausadamente…De pronto Tala puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Kai para delinearlos, suavemente y con delicadeza…Tala estaba como hipnotizado por aquellos labios que lo hacian desear tantas cosas…deseaba besarlos y provar nuevamente ese delicado sabor que el pensaba solo esos labios tenian, asi que no espero mas y lentamente fue acercandose a Kai, estaba a unos milimetros de los labios que deseaba solo unos milimetros los separaban, podia sentir su pausada y calida respiracion sobre su rostro…sin esperar mas decidio acortar la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso…

-------------

Ray entro en la habitacion con las medicinas y agua para que las pudiera pasar pues eran pastillas, pero la imagen que miro no fue nada buena…para el

Tala estaba besando a Kai…pero como se atrevio…

-Tala! – fue lo unico que pudo decir y rapido se acerco a la cama para estar al lado de Kai…

-"diablos tenia que llegar ese entrometido, creo que comienzo a odiarlo" – pensaba Tala al tiempo que se separaba muy ligeramente de Kai, aun estaba demasiado cerca respirando el mismo aliento…

-Tala creo que no es bueno que estes aqui-dijo Ray friamente a Tala

-y yo no creo que sea bueno que interrumpas, pero veo que te encanta hacerlo…- dijo refiriendose a esta vez y la anterior en la habitacion de Tala…

Ray ya no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo a Kai quien seguia profundamente dormido y par no perturbar su sueño, dejaria a Tala ahi…despues de todo el ya no se iria asi que podria cuidarlo muy bien…

El ambiente se tensó en la habitacion, ninguno de los dos decia nada, Ray le habia dado las medicinas a Kai, para que se le bajara la temperatura y parecia que estaban haciendo efecto, pero le molestaba que Tala estuviera tan cerca de Kai…pues estaba semiacostado a un lado de Kai, tomandolo de una mano y de vez en cuando acariciaba el rostro de este, quitandole algunos cabellos que se le pegaban por el sudor que le causaba la temperatura…mientras Ray habia traido una silla y estaba sentado junto a la cama vigilando el bienestar de Kai y por que no decirlo tambien vigilaba a Tala que mantuviera sus labios lejos de los de Kai…ya que sus manos estaban muy cerca…

Ray pensaba que tal vez Kai si quisiera corresponder a los besos de Tala, pero ahora estaba inconsiente y eso no lo podia decidir mas que estando consciente asi que Tala tendria que esperar para que Kai decidiera…aunque Kai le habia dicho a Ray que lo amaba, este ultimo tenia miedo que Kai solo hubiera bromeado pues luego que le dijo eso no habian tenido tiempo de hablarlo asi que nada estaba dicho…no aun…

De pronto el sonido de un telefono saco a Ray de sus pensamientos trayendolo de nuevo a la realidad…Tala de pronto se levanto y contesto su telefono pues habia sonado, se paro y se dirigio al balcon donde parecia estar 'molesto' al parecer con la persona que le habia hablado…

-si, si, ya se, yo te dije solo que ahora es un mal momento, entiendes, no quiero dejar a Kai solo con ese gato…si lo se, si, si, ya! Quieres callarte, voy para alla,…como si no conocieras la ciudad…si…ok…ok…si…voy para alla…en el aeropuerto?…esta bien alla te veo…si ok- colgo y se metio de nuevo a la habitacion, se dirigio a la cama y se sento ahi al lado de Kai, ignorando por completo al chico chino que ahi estaba…en un movimiento inesperado para Ray…Tala tomo la mano de Kai y deposito un pequeño beso en esta para despues mirarlo con ¿amor? Si, asi es, era amor, se notaba facilmente, para sorpresa de Ray, Tala tenia sentimientos, si, suena cruel pero Ray solo conocia el lado frio y despiadado de Tala hacia los demas por lo que no creia que tuviera sentimientos, pero siendo sincero un tiempo bastante atras llego a pensar lo mismo de Kai, y ya habia visto y comprobado que Kai es una muy buena persona, sincera, cariñosa y amorosa, por lo que talvez Tala era igual pues segun tenia entendido aquel entrenamiento que recibieron de pequeños fue para bloquear todo tipo de sentimientos, entonces por eso era tan dificil para ellos demostrar lo que sentian con los demas…pero ahora habia conocido una parte de Kai que estaba llena de sentimientos…mientras que tambien acababa de presencir una mirada llena de amor de Tala hacia Kai…se notaba que Tala queria mucho a Kai y verdaderamente se preocupa por el…Eso le dio alegria a Ray por una parte pues Kai tenia personas que lo querian verdaderamente y ya no estaria solo, eso era seguro pues el estaria ahi siempre que Kai quisiera…contaria con el y al parecer con Tala tambien por lo que pudo ver…aunque de un momento a otro salio de sus pensamientos ya que Tala acaricio el rostro de Kai y luego lo beso!!! en la boca lo volvio a besar, como pudo el, RAY, permitir eso frente a el…

Tala se separo de Kai aun viendolo con amor y solo volteo a ver a Ray que tenia una mirada de sorpresa y solo le dijo…

-cuidalo, luego vengo a ayudarte ahora tengo que irme-

-claro que lo cuidare- Dijo Ray indignado por el comentario por supuesto que el cuidaria a Kai y antes de que Tala saliera por completo de la habitacion le dijo – y no necesito ayuda, puedo solo…-Tala lo miro y lo ignoro saliendo de la habitacion

Esto se habia vuelto una pelea por el amor de Kai, quien tendria la 'victoria' no sabian pero ambos tanto Ray como Tala no se dejarian vencer facilmente y en estos momentos Ray tenia la delantera, pues Kai estaba en reposo y se quedaria en la habitacion que compartia con el chino…

Ray estaba preocupado por Kai pero sabia que este era muy fuerte y se repondria sabia que estaria bien, pronto se recuperaria y esto pasaria a ser un sueño, un mal sueño…solo esperaba a que pasara esa semana, entonces Kaiestaria bien y se irian de vacaciones juntos y Tala no vendria con ellos por que el viaje era para los "bladebreakers" asi que eso no incluia a Tala entre ellos, asi que aprovecharia esas dos semanas para estar solo con Kai…

-------------------

-vaya, tenia horas esperandote ya casi llegas mañana…-dijo un muy desesperado y sarcastico

-Bryan!, no es mi problema que llegues en el peor momento, pero dime como te fue? Los encontraste? O no? – dijo Tala esperando la respuesta de su amigo

-no, era obvio que por algo me dejaron en la abadia, no crees?, solo fui un estupido al irlos a buscar, pero esta bien, me entere de algo bueno – dijo ocultando su tristeza con una sonrisa triunfante mientras llevaba sus manos a la nuca…

-que es? – pregunto Tala con bastante curiosidad mientras caminaba al lado de Bryan saliendo del aeropuerto…

-pues que ahor me vas a tener que llamar "sr. Kuznetzov" como la vez- dijo sonriendo triunfante, ante el comentario Tala sonrio y dijo ironicamente

-y digame 'sr. Kuznetzov' a que se debe eso? –pregunto dudando del significado de las palabras del chico de ojos lavanda…

-pues, que me dejaron una gran herencia, igual que tu y Kai ahora tambien soy rico. Como la vez? – le termino de decir aun con su aire lleno de alegria y altivez en su mirar…bueno aunque toda esa actitud era un juego de ambos…

-vaya, que bien, jaja!! 'Señor KUZNETZOV!' –volvio a decir Tala ahora poniendo mas enfasis en el apellido de su amigo…

n/a: tal vez ninguno de los dos sean ricos o tal vez si o no se, pero recuerden que en los fics, hasta las vacas vuelan asi que …si no son ricos aqui si…ñ.n

Asi jugando un poco se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaban los bladebreakers ademas de Tala, mientras en el camino Tala le contaba todo lo sucedido con Kai y Ray a Bryan…que al parecer no estaba muy contento con esto…

------------

-Kai…-susurro Ray sentandose al lado de Kai, al parecer Kai ya estaba mejor pues habia dejado de sudar tanto, pero seguia con temperatura y aunque el Doctor le dijo a Ray que era normal que tuviera temperatura quizas hasta el dia siguiente, solo quizas, a Ray no le gustaba ver asi a Kai tan debil, tan vulnerable a todo lo demas…

-Ray…- Kai susurro el nombre de el, acaso estaba despierto?, o solo estaba soñando?, no, no estaba despierto solo era un sueño, vaya, soñaba con el, eso era buena señal…de pronto Ray tomo el rostro de Kai entre las manos y se inclino para darle un pequeño beso en la frente, luego de ese contacto, para Ray no fue suficiente y acerco su rostro al de Kai, nuevamente y aunque dudo un momento termino besando ligeramente a Kai ahora en los labios…

El contacto habia comenzado siendo ligero y casi, imperceptible, pero Ray sintio que Kai abrio ligeramente los labios permitiendole asi el paso a su lengua…el beso habia dejado de ser un simple contacto, par ser un verdadero beso, pero Kai no contestaba a la insistente lengua de Ray que buscaba curiosa a la del chico ruso, pronto Ray entendio que lo que hacia estaba mal y se separo levemente de Kai…pero este ultimo dijo en un susurro…

-no…no te detengas- susurro Kai tomando la mano de Ray.

-pero Kai, estabas despierto?-dijo algo apenado por lo que habia hecho.

-si…- dijo Kai incorporandose ligeramente, y cuando Ray estaba a punto de decirle que se acostara, Kai habia llegado a su objetivo…los labios de Ray…

Kai se incorporo ligeramente alcanzando los labios de Ray, quien fue acostando a Kai de nuevo, inclinandose sobre el… pronto Kai estaba acostado, mientras que Ray estaba de nuevo inclinado hacia Kai…ahora el beso que anteriormente no fue correspondido por Kai…ahora habia sido el quien lo comenzo…

El beso habia comenzado timido y calmado, siguiendo por uno mas intenso y lleno de pasion…ahora Ray habia introducido su lengua en la boca de Kai, estaban comenzando una lucha por quien dominaba el beso, Ray se habia dejado llevar olvidandose del estado 'delicado' de Kai si muy enfermito como no ò.ó y comenzo a acariciar el pecho de Kai , luego el estomago para despues introducir su mano dentro del pantalon de este…que al sentir aquella mano curiosa introducirse de esa forma tan delicada y suave dentro de su pantalon no pudo hacer mas que levantar ligeramente la espalda y gemir levemente al sentir la caricia de esa mano dentro de su pantalon, ahora Kai estaba abrazando al neko por la espalda acercandolo hacia su cuerpo en una completa necesidad de poseerlo, de tenerlo cerca, pero en ese momento se comenzo a sentir un poco mareado pero no iba a detener por tercera ocacion esto…ahora iba a terminar lo que comenzo dos veces antes…

Ahora si Ray no podia detenerse y comenzo a mover su mano con mas rapidez dentro del pantalon de Kai…este ultimo solo podia gemir y retorserse de placer mientras Ray de un momento a otro desabrocho el pantalon de Kai, y despues se sento arriba de este…pronto quito la camiseta de Kai, junto con la de el, estorbaban asi que fueron a parar por alguna parte del piso de la habitacion, esa habitacion que seria testigo del amor, que habia entre aquellas personas que se encontraban solas en la habitacion…

Ahora si al igual que las camisetas, los pantalones tambien habian estorbado y junto con la demas ropa fueron a dar al suelo…aun era Ray el que llevaba las riendas de todo aquello pues seguia sentado en el estomago de Kai, besando, mordiendo, y saboreando el pecho y cuello de aquella figura tan hermosa que se encontraba en estos momentos bajo el…sin darse cuenta de como, Kai le dio un giro de 360 grados al asunto, dejando bajo el a Ray, para besarlo, y acariciarlo lo mas que pudiera, parecia que el mareo habia cesado ahora estaba completamente bien…pues si, se nota que estaba bien o no?ñ.n

Kai estaba completamente tendido encima de Ray ahora era Kai quien tenia todo bajo control y de pronto comenzo a moverse de arriba a abajo frotando sus cuerpos y haciendo friccion en la parte ya exitada de ambos…Ray no pudo mas con la pasion que sentia asi que le pidio a Kai…

-Kai…va….vamos…hazlo…y…ya…-dijo Ray en un susurro entrecortado por el placer que venia sintiendo desde hace unos momentos…

-s…seguro?…-dijo Kai en el mismo tono…Ray por su parte solo asintio con la cabeza pues no podia hablar ya que le faltaba el aire, asi, con esa respuesta Kai se sento y tomo las piernas del neko para poder colocarlas con delicadeza alrededor de su cintura y colocando asi su exitacion en la entrada del chino….una vez mas se le quedo mirando a este para pedir de nuevo su aprobacion cosa que Ray contesto atrayendolo a el con sus piernas y asintiendo con la cabeza levemente…mientras tiraba su cabeza para atras y respiraba agitadamente, a la vez que arqueaba lo posible su espalda solo sintiendo un gran placer recorrer todo su cuerpo…

Ray de pronto sintio mucho dolor cuando Kai comenzo a entrar, este ultimo entraba lentamente y con cuidado para no lastimar al neko que apretaba los ojos en una clara muestra de dolor que no paso desapercivida por Kai que comenzo a salir lentamente de Ray…quien al sentir esto solo apreto a Kai con sus piernas haciendolo entrar de nuevo pero con mas fuerza asi que ahora no pudo ahogar un pequeño gritillo lleno de dolor y placer mezclados…

De un momento a otro el dolor habia sezado por lo que Kai ya podia entrar con mas fuerza, Kai entraba y salia en un compas que hacia exitar mas al neko…en un arrebato de placer Ray se habia sentado teniendo aun a Kai dentro, pues estaba sentado en su regazo, aun abrazandolo con las piernas…y ahora que tenia al ruso tan cerca podia besarlo y acariciarlo mas mientras el otro comenzaba a mover sus manos en la entrepierna de Ray para que este tambien pudiera sentir el placer que estaba sintiendo el…Kai movia lentamente y con un ritmo pausado su mano sobre el sexo de Ray, la movia de arriba a abajo mientras el chino se movia sobre el regazo de Kai a quien rodeaba con fuerza por la cintura ya que la exitacion y tanto placer lo hacian retorcerse, pronto se vendria y no podria evitarlo, el placer era mucho…asi paso un rato hasta que ambos no pudieron mas y Ray dejo venir toda su exitacion y placer en las manos de Kai quien habia estado estimulando la parte mas sencible de Ray…mientras que Kai hizo lo mismo dentro de Ray…

Ahora que habian terminado Kai limpio un poco a ambos con una sabana y se recosto un rato pues comenzo a sentir demasiado calor…tal vez por lo que habia sucedido pero antes de acostarse a dormir decidio que seria bueno que ambos se bañaran asi que con un poco de esfuerzo tomo al neko en los brazos y lo metio a la tina junto con el, ahi juntos sin decir nada solo abrazados mientras sentian como la tina se iba llenando…pronto la voz de Kai rompio el silencio…

-Ray –pausa- perdoname…

-Kai…no comienzes ahorita, no digas nada sobre el- dijo refiriendose a Tala…-sabes que yo te perdone y que mejor prueba que lo que acaba de suceder…-termino abrazandose aun mas al ruso, como si tuviera miedo de perderlo…

-si, es verdad, gracias- dijo simplemente abrazando a su ahora Neko…

-oye Kai, bueno se que no es momento para reclamos ni para esto pero…-dijo Ray preocupado- como haremos con tu abuelo?- termino

-bueno, eh pensado en que podemos estar juntos pero no decirle a nadie, que esto quede entre tu y yo…-pausa- aunque, te entenderia si no lo quieres aceptar pues es algo egoista de mi parte…-termino diciendole al chino…

-acepto…no importa que sea en secreto, mientras sea verdadero lo que sientes por mi, no necesito que los demas lo sepan, solo yo…-dijo muy contento y notablemente agotado por lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos…

-gracias Ray, y claro nunca dudes de que te amo…realmente te amo-le dijo dandole un pequeño beso en los labios…

-ambos terminaro de bañarse y Ray salio primero pues las indicaciones del medico habian sido de no salir a medio vestir del baño asi que obligo a Kai a ponerse la ropa antes de Salir…despues ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados otravez con las manos agaradas y sus dedos entrelazados despues de haberse demostrado amor…era una tierna imagen…claro no para todos…

----------------

-bien, llegamos, te dije que era este hotel – dijo Tala con un poco de reclamo en la voz…

-si, ya sabia cual hotel, si no soy estupido- dijo Bryan reclamando por el tono anteriormente usado por su amigo pelirrojo…

-entonces por que me hiciste que fuera hasta alla por ti? – pregunto Taa, levantando una ceja en señal de total molestia…

-pues mira, todavia no me entregan mi dinero ok! Y no tenia para llegar al hotel – dijo Bryan algo exaltado ante el aparente disgusto de Tala- pero si tanto te molesta mi presencia…

-no es eso y lo sabes, eres mi amigo y no te voy a dejar solo, es solo que…pues…pues no queria que Kai y Ray se quedaran solos, estoy seguro que ya se han de haber reconciliado…algo me lo dice…es mas ahorita vamos a su habitacion…-dijo Tala visiblemente triste por lo que acababa de decir…

-oh!, acaso es inseguridad lo que siente el GRAN JOVEN TALA IVANOV? – musito el chico de cabellos lavanda…

-no digas estupideces, Bryan…-dijo Tala visiblemente molesto aunque Bryab no se quedo callado y por ultimo dijo…

-la verdad no peca…pero incomoda…-dijo con sarcasmo e ironia en su voz…

-vamos o te quedas? – dijo Tala saliendo de su habitacion para dirigirse a la de Kai

-vamos, esta bien – dijo Bryan aun sin saber que haria el visitando a Kai, no eran precisamente los mejores amigos asi que no sabia que haria pero queria estar al lado de Tala y como este ultimo iria con Kai pues el tambien…ademas no sabia por que pero por lo que le habia contado Tala…Bryan sentia que ahorita seria de ayuda para el pelirrojo…y no se imaginaba cuanto…

Caminaron y llegaron a la habitacion de Kai, tocaron y al no recibir respuesta Tala entro seguido por Bryan…a la respectiva habitacion de aquel chico…

Tala no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, era algo horrible, terrible, no podia ni queria seguir viendo esa escena queria salir corriendo pero…un momento ahora que veia bien todo esto, seguro era obra de aquel gato detestable…si eso era no era otra cosa mas que su culpa, de quien mas si no de ese gato, todo apuntaba a eso pues ahora habian cambiado de posicion y Ray descansaba sonriente en el pecho de Kai, tenia una sonrisa de felicidad,, que Tala interpreto como una llena de triunfo…Talvez, talvez Ray creia que habia ganado pero esto apenas comenzaba…la guerra se habia declarado y esto no era mas que el comienzo de una larga batalla…pero yaveria ese neko lo que significaba pelear contra Tala Ivanov, no importaba que estuviera con Kai pero arovechar que Kai esta dormido para colocarse en una posicion 'comprometedora' eso si era inaudito, no lo permitiria pues era muy notorio que Ray se habia colocado ahi, por que de otro modo Kai lo estaria abrazando pero no era asi entonces queria decir que Ray habia aprovechado para ponerse ahi, insinuando otra cosa ya que seguramente queria que Tala los viera…eso era lo que Tala creia pobrecito…que ingenuo pero pobrecito aunque despues tendra su recompensa con Bryan que lo quiere mucho

Mientras Bryan solo observaba algo triste y ala vez feliz la escena, triste por ver en ese estado a su pelirrojo, y feliz por que entonces Kai ya no era libre, por lo que el pelirrojo no insistiria mas con Kai…error…no era asi…los pensamientos de Tala eran muy diferentes y lo ultimo que pensaba hacer era rendirse, eso estaba muy claro y menos por que el pensaba que Ray se habia aprovechado…

Tala se fue con Bryan de ahi…

…ganaste una batalla Kon…pero no la guerra…no aun…

Pensaba mientras iba en direccion a su habitacion…ninguno de los dos decia nada…se habia hecho un silencio incomodo en los dos…asi paso rato luego platicaron de como le habia ido a Bryan en su viaje y que haria ahora hasta que sin querer Bryan pregunto a Tala…

-y dime que haras tu? – dijo algo intrigado…

-pues veras…tengo planeado quedarme con Kai sabes…y como ellos tendran un viaje de dos semanas ire con ellos, mejor dicho iremos con ellos pues necesitare tu ayuda, o no me ayudaras? – pregunto Tala con un tono sensual en la voz…sabia como convencer a los demas y Bryan no era la excepcion…tal vez Kai era el unico que se resistia pero tambien caeria, pronto caeria, tarde o temprano….lo haria…

Continuara…

**_°°La LoKa KeLLy°°_ **

---------------------

bueno aqui como dije que iba a hacer lo posible por subir este chap antes de irme pues aqui les dejo este capitulo y espero lo hayan disfrutado y pues yo me voy el sabado asi que nos vemos hasta enero…en un tiempo no actualizare pero prometo hacerlo en cuanto vuelva…gracias por sus reviews y aqui les voy a agradecer…a los que me dejaron un review tambien en mi otra historia THINKING IN FUTURE gracias a

Celen marinaiden, Asuka-Hao, Jue Kon, Nekot, GabZ, mi hermanita preciosa… yineka n hk, shalimar, Hikaru-chan15, Akire777…GRACIAS A USTEDES POR SUS REVIEWS…

Y por supuesto a las que me dejaron review en el pasado capitulo, gracias y no voy a poder contestar todos por que quiero adelantar parte del siguiente capitulo y tambien tengo tarea asi que a trabajar pero gracias a…

Cyber-horse, lucy kuznetzov kon sakuma, Liwk, Mimi Tachikawa, KARI TSUKIYONO KON, Akire777, ReyyKay(rey de Hiwatari, Kira Ivanov Hiwatari, Murtilla, GabZ (por cierto solo quiero decirte que no me molesta en lo mas minimo que me digas lo que quieras en tus reviews no importa pues me importa que te molestes en dejarlos eso es lo que importa gracias), shalimar, Hikaru-chan15, FujisakiYami…

A TODOS GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS….por cierto quiero decirles a todas(bueno si hay algun hombre diganme y perdon es que los nickname son muy confusos UU) bueno pues quiero decirles que la verdad no importa que es lo que me digan en sus reviews si quieren mandarme a…volar o criticar mi fic de una forma productiva esta bien…los acepto pues todos tenemos errores y es bueno que nos los hagan ver para aprender de ellos y corregirlos asi que gracias por dejar review y espero no se cansen de leer mi historia y se enfaden…bueno personalmente a mi si me esta gustando como va pero claro soy la autora asi que mi opinion no vale…solo que lo que tengo pensado para los siguientes capitulos esta mejor ami modo de ver y a los que les guste la pareja TalaxBryan o BryanxTala como quieran verla pues ya veran que es lo que viene…en fin ahora si los dejo y espero sus opiniones recuerden que son la inspiracion de todo autor…gracias….


	4. un buen plan?

…**KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Principal …Kai y Ray

Secundaria…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

Y el triangulo mas comun Ray x Kai x Tala (Yuriy)

Si ya se no explico mucho pero si quieren saber mas solo lean…

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) beyblade no es mio y no lo sera jamas…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demas rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, sere breve…

Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

Hola soy **Yineka n hk** la hermana de **Kelly** y a petición de ella les traigo el cuarto capitulo, es algo asi como un regalo atrasado de navidad, ella todavia sigue de vaga pero no queria dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, asi que aqui los dejo con el capitulo… Espero que les guste tanto como a mi XP !!!!!

**CAPITULO 4**

…**¿UN BUEN PLAN?…**

**-------------------**

-pues veras…tengo planeado quedarme con Kai sabes…y como ellos tendran un viaje de dos semanas ire con ellos, mejor dicho iremos con ellos pues necesitare tu ayuda, o no me ayudaras? – pregunto Tala con un tono sensual en la voz…sabia como convencer a los demas y Bryan no era la excepcion…tal vez Kai era el unico que se resistia pero tambien caeria, pronto caeria, tarde o temprano….lo haria…

**--------------**

Ray desperto sintiendo aun el respirar de Kai cerca de el y sintiendo sus manos aun entrelazadas, sintiendose aun dentro de un sueño del que no queria despertar, pero al parecer todo era real, parecia que si, no pudo mas que sentirse muy feliz a causa de este ultimo pensamiento que se habia encontrado en su cabeza…aun no se movia por que no queria despertar a su amado koi…

De pronto Ray comenzo a notar que Kai no se movia para nada y ya era tarde…Bueno no precisamente tarde pero eran las 7:30 y Kai siempre era el primero en despertar lo mas temprano, pero tal vez el problema era que lo que habia pasado lo habia agotado y si a eso le sumamos su 'estado' la verdad yo no creo que este tan enfermo ¬¬ pues eso tendria que ser…estaba algo agotado…eso era todo…

Sin ganas de hacerlo…Kai abrio pesadamente los ojos, sentia frio y Ray ya no estaba con el en la cama asi que se trato de incorporar en la cama, luego intento pararse pero todo le dio vueltas ademas de que sentia un horrible dolor de cabeza y sus piernas no tenian mucha fuerza y temblaron cuando se puso de pie, y sin poder evitarlo cayo pesadamente en el piso, aunque intento detenerse con la cama fue inutil y cayó, "pero que diablos fue eso" se preguntaba mentalmente pero seguia sintiendose mal, e intento de nuevo ponerse de pie pero sus piernas le volvieron a fallar al igual que su mente, pues el piso se le movio y todo se distorciono ante sus ojos…y una vez mas se preparo para caer pesadamente y sin remedio al suelo… pero esta vez, unos fuertes y calidos brazos lo sujetaron por la cintura, deteniendolo y ayudandolo a no caer, y a sentarse de nuevo en la cama mientras decia…

-Que te sucede, no te vez bien…Estas palido…-decia aquella voz tan conocida para Kai…

-no…n…no pasa nada estoy bien…

-que estas bien?! Estas, estas loco eso es!! Como se te ocurre que estas bien, para empezar una hoja de papel tiene mas color que tu…para seguir no puedes ni ponerte en pie y creo que tu temperatura esta mas alta de lo normal…y dices estar bien?!…entonces primero quiero saber tu definicion de 'bien'…-termino de decir Tala mientras seguia sosteniendo a Kai por los hombros y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con una mirada llena de reclamo y preocupacion…

Ahora Kai estaba sentado en la cama con un preocupado Tala que lo sostenia de los hombros, mientras lo miraba con el rostro muy cerca al suyo…de pronto Kai le contesto a Tala…

-mira ya dije que estoy bien y bien es bien entiendes? O el juntarte tanto con Bryan te pego lo estupido? – dijo un poco molesto por la forma en que Tala le habia hablado…eso no se volveria a repetir…

-Kai…me preocupas…-dijo y termino con el espacion entre sus cuerpos mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello y hundia su rostro en el pecho de Kai mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte… por su parte Kai tenia a Tala rodeado por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, pero no correspondia al abrazo de Tala, simplemente le era indiferente…

------------------

-seguro Kai ya se desperto chicos, perdon por haberlos despertado, solo queria avisarles y contarles todo lo sucedido, para que estuvieran al tanto nn – termino diciendo a Max y Kenny que eran los unicos que habian podido despertar pues Tyson seguia sumido en un profundo sueño….

-no hay problema pero seguro no necesitas ayuda para cuidarlo? – pregunto Max

-no, solo queria que lo supieran y asi que no voy a poder salir con ustedes esta semana por eso – contesto Ray

-entonces no creo que salgamos mejor nos quedamos a cuidarlo todos no?- dijo ahora el jefe

-no creo que sea buena idea, saben que Kai es algo…especial…-y no le agrada la compañia…-dijo

-bueno entonces tu como lo vas a cuidar?-dijo Max con una mirada y una sonrisa de complicidad hacia Ray…haciendo que a este ultimo se le subiera el color…

-vamos Max ya sabes que ami es al que tolera un poco poco??? Ò.ó

-eso es cierto Max, Ray tiene toda la razon, Kai siempre a mostrado un poco mas de tolerancia frente a Ray que a los demas y creo que seria bueno que el lo cuide ademas si nosotros tratamos de ayudar creo que solo empeorariamos las cosas pues sabes que Tyson se la pasa haciendo molestar a Kai…-dijo el jefe que habia pensado bien despues de todo Ray tenia la razon y no seria bueno que ellos intervinieran en eso…

-ok, eso si es cierto yo solo bromeaba – decia Max mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la nuca y cerraba los ojos mostrando una sonrisa…

-no hay problema, bueno ahora si me voy chicos, tengan un buen dia hasta luego…-dijo Ray con su caracteristica sonrisa despidiendose de sus dos amigos…

Ray iba pensando mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar a su habitacion…pensaba en la persona que mas amaba y que tambien le correspondia…ahora eran pareja, y talvez seria en secreto, pero no importaba, al fin y al cabo lo que importaba era el amor que Kai sentia por el y que el sentia hacia Kai, eso era lo mas importante y lo unico en lo que debian pensar, obviamente el unico que talvez supondria algo si no tenian cuidado seria Tala quien sabia el amor que se tenian, aunque no lo quisiese ver sabia que Kai queria a Ray y este a su vez le correspondia al chico ruso…venia meditando todo eso en el camino y al llegar a su habitacion se paro frente a la puerta, pudo escuchar la voz de Kai, era obvio que habia alguien mas, pero entonces quien??…Tala….seguro era ese ruso pelirrojo que tantos celos le daba, por que tenia que ser tan insistente, seguro era el, pero ahora no tenia de que preocuparse pues Kai era su novio y Tala no podria intervenir, o al menos eso pensaba el…

Lentamente giro la perilla de la puerta no sabiendo que la imagen que veria no le gustaria en lo mas minimo…Tala tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kai y su rostro hundido en el pecho de este, mientras que Kai tenia sus manos colocadas en la cintura del chico pelirrojo…esta imagen no era para nada de su agrado…sentia su sangre hervir como no la habia sentido en mucho tiempo, apreto sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos por la fuerza, y su mirada cambio, ahora era parecida a la de Kai…era increible todo lo que un sentiemiento por una persona podia causar…como podia cambiar tanto una persona, como podia cambiar Ray tanto solo por los celos que sentia, el sentia que Kai era de el, de nadie mas, era un pensamiento bastante posesivo pero no lo podia evitar…era lo que sentia…

Ray entro y cerro la puerta tras de el de un golpe para sacar de sus pensamientos a los dos chichos que ya ocupaban la habitacion…

-Tala!!!…hola! – dijo Ray muy enojado pero fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que no paso desapercivida por Kai…-Kai que bien que ya estas despierto…

-"genial este tipo se empeña en interrumpir los mejores momentos" – pensaba Tala al mismo tiempo que se paraba y mostraba una gran sonrisa ironica en su rostro…Ray y Tala se habian sumergido en una aparente pelea de miradas, los dos se miraban con odio en la vista, con molestia, y todo era causado por una persona…Kai…

Los dos chicos que estaban en competencia por quien miraba con mas odio al otro…salieron de sus ensimismamiento gracias a que Kai comenzo a toser en forma de llamar la atencion de aquellos chicos…

-Por cierto…Ray creo que seria bueno que llamaras al doctor que vino el otro dia por que Kai no esta nada bien…-dijo Tala sin dejar de ver a Ray a los ojos, la pelea aun no terminaba y no habia un ganador…aun…

-que? –dijo Ray desviando la mirada hacia Kai para confirmar lo que el pelirrojo decia, por supuesto que no se veia nada bien, como habia entrado en esa tonta pelea de miradas y no habia puesto atencion a quien verdaderamente lo necesitaba…su amado Kai…todo por sus celos…

-Kai, ahora mismo llamo al doctor – dijo Ray tomando de un cajon la tarjeta que le habia dado el doctor para que lo llamara directamente a el y no al hotel pues si llamaba al hotel le mandarian cualquier doctor segun el horario…asi, llamandole directo a el podria atenderlo y ya sabia que era lo que habia pasado, entonces decidio llamarlo…

-no es necesario…estoy bien- dijo Kai aparentemente molesto sabia que no estaba bien pero no queria aceptarlo, no le gustaban los doctores, pero eso seria algo que no aceptaria, o por lo menos no frente a Tala…aunque este ya lo sospechaba, no por nada habian pasado toda la infancia juntos, tenia que conocer los aspectos mas notorios de la vida de Kai…y asi era…

Ray llamo al doctor aun despues de la clara molestia de Kai, pocos minutos despues llego el doctor y reviso a Kai, quien mostraba bastante desagrado, talvez hacia el doctor o a que lo estuvieran revisando como si fuera una persona debil y sin fuerza, el no necesitaba ningun doctor…por supuesto que no…pero ahi estaba y tenia que aceptarlo ya que si no…su preciado neko se enojaria, ademas estaba notablemente preocupado por el y lo ultimo que Kai queria era ver esos ojos color ambar, llenos de preocupacion o tristeza, el queria que siempre fueran felices y por eso no puso resistencia…

El doctor reviso a Kai y dijo que estaba deshidratado ya que no habia tomado la suficiente agua, pues cuando pierdes tanto liquido, ya sea al ir al baño o sudar, pierdes liquidos y Kai habia sudado mucho entonces necesitaba muchos liquidos y por lo pronto le coloco un suero cosa que a Kai no le parecio nada…El suero se lo habia colocado en la mano una aguja que atravesaba sus venas y dolia, pero no demasiado ademas solo era un suero, pronto se acabaria…como cuando les hacen transfucion de sangre, espero me explique y no pregunten de donde saco eso n.n

Poco rato despues el doctor se fue dejando muy claro que no debia dejar de tomar liquidos por lo pronto, no debia levantarse pues estaba debil, pero en cuanto terminara el suero simplemente, tenian que quitarselo y curar la pequeña herida que hizo la aguja, pero bueno todo estaria bien, al fin y al cabo, solo tenian que esperar a que el suero se terminara e hiciera efecto…lo demas era cosa de la fuerza de su cuerpo y de sus cuidados…Dejando todo en claro el doctor se retiro y de nuevo quedaron Tala, Ray y Kai en la habitacion…el silencio se habia hecho en el lugar…hasta que…

-bueno y que haces aqui Tala…digo si se puede saber- dijo Ray algo molesto aun por la presencia de este en su habitacion…pero habia decidido ignorarlo pues lo unico que queria Tala era verlo celoso y no lo iba a conseguir…no de nuevo…

-pues…vengo a hablar con Kai…-dijo dejando en claro que era lo que queria…

-ok! Esta bien yo los dejo – dijo Ray dando a entender que confiaba en Kai y no habia problema en dejarlos solos…

-No es necesario – dijo Tala sorprendiendo a Kai y a Ray.

-Lo que vengo a hablar no es nada que no puedas saber, no es nada malo, sabes, pensandolo bien me gustaria que tu tambien escucharas lo que tengo que decir, claro si te interesa, no es obligacion que me escuches, pero seria bueno…-dijo Tala sorprendiendo mas a Ray, quien simplemente asintio con la cabeza y se sento a un lado de Kai en la cama…pues este estaba acostado con el suero…Ray simplemente le tomo la mano a Kai y se recargo en la cabecera de la cama mirando fijamente a Tala al igual que Kai lo hacia, ambos bastante intrigados por lo que el pelirrojo les fuera a decir…

-Y bien?…- dijo Kai apresurando un poco a Tala quien parecia pensativo y no decia absolutamente nada, la curiosidad invadia a los dos chicos que se encontraban en la cama…mientras que el chico pelirrojo solo tenia la mirada perdida como meditando lo que les diria a continuacion…

-pues, lo que vengo a decirles es que Ray ya no te tienes que preocupar por que te quite a Kai, la verdad, vengo a hablar contigo Kai de eso, quiero que seamos amigos de nuevo, solo amigos, he visto cuanto quieres a Ray y no te preocupes se que te debe preocupar que yo vaya a decir algo a tu abuelo, pero no te preocupes no lo hare, simplemente entendi que no hay espacio para mi en tu corazon, y quiero ser tu amigo otra vez, ademas hay alguien…tengo a alguien…-dijo bajando la mirada fingiendo algo de pena…

-si? – pregunto incredulo Ray, hasta hacia unas horas Tala habia peleado por Kai y ahora venia a decir que tenia a alguien? Pero que era lo que le pasaba?…bueno ya sabrian quien era…

-Tala…-dijo Kai en un susurro mientras lo miraba melancolicamente, le dolia ver a su amigo en ese estado, le dolia de verdad, pero que podia hacer? Sacrificar su propia felicidad por estar con alguien a quien no ama? A quien simplemente quiere como amigo? … no…esa no era la solucion, lo mejor seria esperar a que el tiempo curara la herida de Tala…Solo esperaba que eso sucediera pronto…muy pronto…

-Bueno ahorita se los voy a presentar, esperen un momento en seguida vuelvo, pero por cierto Kai, que dices? – dijo volviendo a su tono melancolico – amigos de nuevo? – pregunto sonriendo amigablemente hacia Kai y extendiendole una mano a este en forma de saludo cordial…

-si, claro – dijo Kai sin dudarlo y extendiendo la mano hacia Tala en forma de saludo…Ray se dio cuenta de la actitud de Kai en cuanto vio a Tala un poco triste, notó como habia visto al pelirrojo con ¿melancolia? ¿tristeza quiza? Si algo habia de eso en su mirada en el momento en que vio al pelirrojo ocultar sus ojos artico bajo su cabello de fuego…esa tristeza, le incomodo, acaso Kai sentia algo mas que amistad por el ruso? Acaso solo estaba con el por compromiso de lo que habia pasado? , no, no era momento para pensar estupideces, Kai le habia demostrado que tanto lo amaba y no era momento para dudar de algo que tan obviamente le habian demostrado ademas el veia en los ojos de Kai la sinceridad con la que le hablaba de su amor hacia el, asi que no volveria a dudarlo, no otra vez, pues estaba dejando que los celos se apoderaran de su ser y eso no es bueno, los celos no son los mejores consejeros, en realidad no son buenos…y mucho menos es bueno escucharlos…se habia decidido, no volveria a dudar de eso, no otra vez, pensaria y se concentraria en el dia de hoy y no en el futuro, creeria en lo que vio y no en lo que le contaran, y sobre todo confiaria en la persona que mas amaba despues de todo parecia ser que Tala se estaba dando por vencido, eso quiere decir que se habia dado cuenta de el amor que Kai le tenia y que el le tenia a Kai eso era obvio asi que Tala habia preferido terminar con algo que solo le hacia daño…pero entonces, quien era la persona que estaba con el? Quien?…

Kai le extendio la mano a Tala y sonrieron en forma de amistad, ahora Kai sentia un alivio al pensar que todo volveria a ser como antes, Tala y el serian amigos otra vez, amigos nada mas, y esperaba las cosas mejoraran entre ellos, pero ahora, queria saber quien era esa persona que era la pareja de Tala, tenia la duda, quien podia ser? Ya lo sabria en unos momentos….

-Bueno y nos vas a presentar a tu pareja? – dijo Kai con bastante curiosidad en su tono de voz…

-oh! Si claro, esperen…-dijo Tala esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro…

-Ok te esperamos…-dijo Kai, Ray solo los miraba atentos…

Tala salio de la habitacion aun con su sonrisa tierna y amigable, pero en cuanto salio de la habitacion por completo, su rostro se torno serio y frio como siempre, sin ningun tipo de expresion en su rostro, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitacion donde le habia dicho a Bryan que lo esperara…se dirigio a su habitacion y entro, mostrando en su rostro claramente una sonrisa picara y lujuriosa…

-Bryan, que bien ya es hora, recuerda lo que te dije ok!…- dijo acercandose a Bryan mientras acortaba la distancia muy notoriamente y dejaba sus labios bastante cerca de los del chico lavanda quien lo miraba muy sorprendido y algo pensativo…Tala se dio cuenta de lo extraño que estaba Bryan y pensó que tal vez se estaba queriendo arrepentir, y eso no lo iba a permitir…

De pronto Tala comenzo a abrazar a Bryan por la cintura y se acercaba bastante a los labios del otro chico, mientras juntaba sus cuerpos considerablemente para despues bajar sus manos y colocarlas muy por debajo de la espalda atrayendo al chico hacia el…imaginense donde puso las manos ¬¬'

Los pensamientos de Bryan eran toda una telaraña, no sabia si ayudarlo o no, sabia que seria un objeto despues de lo que le habia pedido pero…entonces que hacer….

este flash back es un pov de Bryan ok solo aviso

_-FLASH BACK-_

Ayer que llegamos de la habitacion de Kai, el se sento frente a mi y comenzamos a hablar, el estaba en la cama de enfrente sentado, note a Tala muy pensativo, sabia en su forma de ver que estaba pensando en algo, tal vez un plan, pero el aparentaba estarme escuchando lo que yo le platicaba sobre mi viaje, no le di importancia y segui platicando hasta que se me ocurrio preguntarle…

-oye Tala y que piensas hacer ahora? – pregunte sin referirme a algun asunto en especial, simplemente fue como una forma de sacar platica…

-pues veras…tengo planeado quedarme con Kai sabes…y como ellos tendran un viaje de dos semanas ire con ellos, mejor dicho iremos con ellos pues necesitare tu ayuda, o no me ayudaras? – me dijo Tala a la vez que se acercaba ami, eso me asusto, que macabro plan se le habria ocurrido ahora, lo peor era que yo terminaria ayudandole, lo sabia, siempre que el queria convenserme para que lo ayudara en una de sus locuras pues terminaba ayudandolo, eso era siempre lo mismo…el susto que tenia aumento mucho mas cuando lo vi acercarse ami, se levanto de la cama y se dirigio a mi con una mirada llena de ¿lujuria?, si esto acababa de empezar y al parecer era un plan muy descabellado solo lo se por su mirada, bueno, ya vere como me niego, fue lo que pense en ese momento, cuando de pronto lo senti muy cerca, cuando menos me habia dado cuenta el estaba con sus manos en mis muslos muy cerca de mi entrepierna, apretandolos ligeramente y su rostro bastante cerca del mio casi dandome un beso pero sin quitar su vista de mis ojos…despues me dijo

-Vamos es un plan muy simple, solo tienes que actuar bien, y yo se que lo haces muy bien, eres bueno para mentir y con eso basta…mira el plan seria muy facil, y se que no quieres dejarme solo en esto o si? – dijo acortando la distancia entre nosotros y rosando mis labios, un pequeño beso, me sorprendi mucho pero cuando cerre mis ojos para comenzar a corresponderle el se separo en seco de mi y abri mis ojos de nuevo, el sonrio satisfecho y se sento en mi regazo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cuello y acariciaba mi nuca jugando ligeramente con los cabellos que estan en ella, haciendome sentir escalofrios por todo el cuerpo, eso se sentia tan bien, y no pude mas que hacer mi cabeza hacia atras y cerrar mis ojos en una clara muestra de que me gustaba que hiciera eso, luego senti como él se acomodaba ligeramente en mi regazo moviendose levemente y eso me provocaba sierto placer que recorria todo mi cuerpo, me estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso…y caliente por asi decir…

-bueno Bryan dime me vas a ayudar…solo tienes que fingir ser mi novio…-me dijo en un susurro al oido que termino por erizarme la piel de todo mi cuerpo, despues de decir eso mordio ligeramente mi oido y pues no pude mas que asentir con la cabeza, nunca me podia negar a lo que el me pedia pero esta vez habia sido diferente, me lo habia pedido de una forma mas…mas…persuasiva por decir de algun modo…y no pude negarme…yo quiero que tambien me convensan asi

-s…si…-dije despues de haber asentido con la cabeza…el habia seguido con su…hasta ahora… trabajo…y al momento en que dije que si el solo me dijo…

-pues, mira este es el plan…-dijo de nuevo en un susurro muy cerca de mi oido…-solo tienes que fingir ser mi novio tu sabes, todo eso de los novios, besos y eso…no creo que te sea dificil hacer eso o si? – me pregunto mientras me empujaba y me dejaba tendido sobre la cama con el sentado en mi estomago, esto estaba llendo demasiado lejos pero me gustaba, no lo podia evitar, sabia que era solo un objeto mas de utilidad para que Kai cayera ante el…pero era inevitable…Tala era tan…persuasivo…e irresistible y no me podia negar…el sabia como convencer a los demas, y sabia que a mi siempre me convencia, y aun yo seguia siendo tan tonto y volvia a aceptar lo que el me pidiera…lo que fuera…pero ahora luego de sentarse en mi estomago mientras yo estaba tendido en la cama, Tala comenzo a acariciar mi pecho, mientras uno de sus dedos iba desde mi ombligo hasta mi cuello en un toque bastante delicado que a la vez se sentia como una corriente electrica bastante placentera en mi pecho…eso era muy bueno…

-cla…claro…que te ayudare – le dije como pude, no podia hablar mucho, de mi boca salian mas que palabras, susurros, que dificilmente eran escuchados pero debido a la cercania de Tala pudo escucharme bastante facil…

-esta bien, gracias…sabia que me ayudarias eres muy bueno, por eso eres mi amigo…-dijo Acercandose de nuevo a mi boca y cuando me beso, comenzo a morderme los labios ligeramente, era un beso brusco pero muy apasionado, la verdad me dolia un poco pero sentia delicioso y me gustaba, el dolor era muy poco y mucho menos junto al placer que en ese momento sentia gracias a esos labios que tan apasionadamente me besaban, de pronto introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca y me besaba con mas arrebato y brusquedad, parecia que queria dejarme sin labios… yo pase mis manos por su nuca en un intento de acercarlo mas, despues fui bajando mis manos hasta su pecho, y ese fue mi error, hacerle saber sin querer que yo ya estaba… bueno que habia caido en sus redes, sabia que ya me tenia en sus manos pues ya estaba correspondiendo, mi respiracion era agitada y mis latidos bastante rapidos cuando mis manos llegaron a la bragueta de su pantalon el se detuvo, me dejo de besar y solo dijo…-gracias, eres un excelente amigo…bueno ahora yo me voy a bañar…recuerda que mañana empezamos nuestro 'noviazgo' no lo olvides…-me dijo levantandose y tomando una toalla para despues dirigirse al baño y solo giñarme un ojo mientras sonreia coquetamente…

Ante esto no pude decir nada, ni siquiera un reclamo, ni un insulto, ni un porque, nada, simplemente nada, quede en estado de shock y no fui capaz de reclamarle absolutamente nada, era obvio que el estupido sentimiento que siento por el a lo que suelen llamarle 'amor' me estaba volviendo un completo idiota, si, eso es lo que soy, un completo idiota, y todo por ese maldito Ruso pelirrojo, que es lo que me atrajo de el?, pues ni yo puedo entenderlo…y despues me puse a pensar

"Simplemente un dia comence a sentirme mas agusto mientras estaba con el, comenze a fijarme mas en sus ojos, empeze a notar mas sus ausencias y retardos, siempre pensaba en el todo el dia, estaba pendiente de lo que hacia y si estaba o se sentia bien…

Al sentirlo cerca me volvia loco con su aroma, cuando me miraba me sentia ahogado en ese profundo mar que asimilan sus ojos azules, me encantaba y el se dio cuenta que soy una presa facil de él, lo sabe y por eso me hace esto"…

Despues que pense todo eso simplemente quede en mi cama y paso un dia muy aburrido sin nada interesante como para ser recordado…solo estuve ahi…

_-END FLASH BACK-_

termina el pov Bryan tambien, por cierto, fans de Bryan no se preocupen ya se desquitara de Tala por usarlo…pero eso es despues…

-En que piensas? Acaso ya te arrepentiste? – pregunto Tala a Bryan mirandolo sensualmente…

-no…no es eso…solo…pensaba…-dijo Bryan con notoria sorpresa por la pregunta de Tala, sin decir mas siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitacion a la que querian llegar…la habitacion de Kai y Ray…

-------------

-oye Kai…y que piensas de lo que dijo Tala? – pregunto Ray muy intrigado…-crees que sea verdad? – dijo algo dudoso…

-yo creo que si, y claro que acepto su amistad, es una de las pocas personas que puedo considerar un amigo…por supuesto que lo aceptare y creo en el, ya vez ahora no tienes por que sentir celos…-dijo Kai sonriendo a Ray y acercandolo a su rostro para despues besarlo ligeramente en los labios, un beso tierno…ligero y sensual pero lleno de amor…

-el que él se haya dado por vencido tan pronto no significa que no te siga queriendo…entiendes…asi que eso no significa nada…-dijo en un tono de aparente molestia claro que era fingida, bueno era un juego…

-no te preocupes por eso ya…y no te enojes…-dijo Kai de nuevo dandole un pequeño beso…

En eso estaban cuando de pronto oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y solo pensaron que era Tala, seguro era el y su 'pareja'…ahora por fin verian a esa persona…quien podia ser?, ni idea, no se imaginaban quien seria, se llevarian una sorpresa pero una no muy agradable, por lo menos Kai quien no queria a Bryan para nada…

-pase! – dijo Ray separandose de Kai para no levantar sospechas de nada por si acaso no era Tala…

-debe ser Tala – dijo Kai en un susurro…

--------

-preparado? – dijo Tala antes de tocar a la puerta..y cuando Bryan asintio con la cabeza solo se limito a tocar y escucho la voz de Ray que decia que pasara asi que solo obedecio y abrio lentamente la puerta, tomando a Bryan de la mano antes de entrar, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Bryan quien solo se sintio un poco nervioso pero aunque sabia que era solo un juego, una farza, una mentira, no podia evitar sentirse bien…un poco alegre, eso sonaba estupido pero asi se sentia…

Tala entro abrio la puerta y camino con Bryan de la mano y solo se paro enfrente de la cama de Kai, entonces Bryan se paro atras de Tala dandole un abrazo por la cintura, mientras se quedaba parado a su espalda y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Tala…ante la mirada incredula de Kai y Ray quienes no podian creer lo que estaban viendo…

-Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto Tala, no me parece gracioso – dijo Kai aparentemente enojado…

-vaya! – dijo Ray no habia podido decir nada mas, pues la sorpresa se apodero de el y no pudo decir mas…

-Que pasa Kai, no es una broma esto es en serio – dijo Tala pegandose mas al cuerpo de Bryan… mientras volteaba ligeramente hacia atras para ver a su novio, quien lo abrazaba tiernamente…

-Vamos digan algo, y por cierto Hiwatari…cierra la boca…-dijo Bryan al fin hablando por primera vez…

Kai no cabia de enojo y sorpresa, era una sensacion totalmente mezclada, se sentia mal por haber rechazado asi a Tala pero sintio felicidad cuando este le habia dicho que mejor como amigos y mejor aun cuando dijo que tenia una pareja con el, pero ahora se sentia extraño pues sentia coraje de Ver a Tala con alguien mas, o seria por que era con Bryan, si eso era pues el no sentia nada por Tala, claro que lo queria mucho como amigo y nada mas, pues habian crecido juntos pero le molestaba ahora verlo con una persona a su parecer que no lo queria como el se merecia, pero tambien tenia un sentimiento de sorpresa…sorpresa por que no podia creer que fuera él, Bryan…por que de entre todos, tenia que ser esa persona que no le caia bien, a la que no queria cerca de el ni de broma…por que??????….acaso era una venganza de Tala? O que? Seguro era eso pues sabia que no queria a Bryan cerca y ahora como su novio pues lo tendria que tener cerca ya que Tala era su amigo y ahora estaban reconciliandose entonces no podia dejarlo asi tan facil solo por una persona que no le caia bien…ademas no iba a dejar que Bryan se saliera con la suya, seguro andaba con Tala solo por molestarlo a el, seguro era eso, pues alguien como Bryan no podia tener sentimientos hacia alguien que no fuera el mismo, un pensamiento duro pero que se puede esperar siendo Bryan como es??…

El ambiente en la habitacion era tenso, por una parte Tala y Bryan abrazados mientras que Kai pensaba muy enojado el porque Tala habia hecho eso tal vez era venganza no sabia pero mientras pensaba, y un Ray que solo estaba sorprendido e incomodo por la situacion que se habia tornado en aquella habitacion…ahora como reaccionarian todos, ya sabian que eran novios, pero entonces que diria Kai despues de que Tala le dijera que no era una broma….

Continuara…

_**°°La LoKa KeLLy°°**_

----------------------

**Un agradecimiento a:** Asuka-Hao, Murtilla, mayi, Akire777, cyberhorse, Alexia Kon , lucy kuznetzov kon sakuma, hikaru-chan15, womenvenus , por los reviews q dejaron y a todos aquellos q leyeron el fic…

Que tal muy bueno verdad?? Acuerdense de dejarle Reviews ……


	5. Una nueva idea

…**KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Principal …Kai y Ray

Secundaria…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

Y el triangulo mas comun Ray x Kai x Tala (Yuriy)

Si ya se no explico mucho pero si quieren saber mas solo lean…

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) beyblade no es mio y no lo sera jamas…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demas rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, sere breve…

Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

**CAPITULO 5 **

…**UNA NUEVA IDEA …**

------------------

El ambiente en la habitacion era tenso, por una parte Tala y Bryan abrazados mientras que Kai pensaba muy enojado el porque Tala habia hecho eso tal vez era venganza no sabia pero mientras pensaba, y un Ray que solo estaba sorprendido e incomodo por la situacion que se habia tornado en aquella habitacion…ahora como reaccionarian todos, ya sabian que eran novios, pero entonces que diria Kai despues de que Tala le dijera que no era una broma….

-y dime Kai que te parece…-dijo Tala sabiendo la respuesta de Kai, eso era lo que queria lograr, tenia pensado en que Kai se pondria asi al ver a Bryan, entonces Ray notaria ese cierto disgusto y con suerte y pensaba que Kai estaba celoso…eso le convendria bastante y si ese no era el caso no importaba de todos modos, su objetivo y plan principal era acercarse de nuevo a Kai como 'amigo' y asi poder tener encuentros mas cercanos con el sin que se mal interpretara, asi al tener novio era menos obvio que aun lo queria pues podia abrazarlo, como amigo, sin que pensaran mal pues el tenia novio…ese era su plan y lo mas seguro era que funcionaria muy bien…

Tala siempre pensaba en todo lo que podia o no pasar, si Kai o Ray pensaban esto o hacian aquello y demas pero nunca se puso a pensar en el daño que le estaba causando a otra persona…Byran…

"por que siempre soy el mismo idiota cuando se trata de estar con Tala, todo el tiempo era diversion y siempre hubo sensualidad entre nosotros, Tala en ocasiones me coqueteaba juguetonamente y yo le seguia el juego, pero siempre fue eso…un juego…hasta que un dia no se por que comenze a sentir diferente, pues siempre estaba esperando a que el comenzara con ese 'juego', Siempre queria que el me dirigiera alguna sonrisa coqueta o alguna mirada intensa, las miradas y sonrisas ademas de los abrazos me comenzaron a gustar mas que un juego, me agradaba tenerlo cerca, asi comenze, ese fue mi error…mi error fue cuando comenze a ver a Tala como algo mas que como un amigo, cuando confundi lo que entre nosotros siempre fue un juego, ahora voy a pagar por ese mi error…" – pensaba Bryan mientras no permitia que en su rostro apareciera algun gesto que diera a entender que estaba preocupado o que dudaba de algo, su rostro se mantenia con su mirada de siempre, llena de frialdad y seguridad en si mismo…

-la verdad Tala espero que esto sea una broma, aunque me parece de muy mal gusto- dijo Kai un poco molesto por la persona que estaba detras de Tala abrazandolo…

-cuantas veces te va a decir que no es broma, el es mi novio, entiendes? O sigues siendo tan estupido que no te cabe en tu pequeño cerebro? – dijo Bryan interviniendo en la conversacion mientras mostraba una mirada de seriedad y enojo…

-La verdad no creo haberte preguntado ati…y creeme si mi cerebro es pequeño…es por que yo SI lo utilizo y no esta nuevo…- dijo Kai mandando una mirada de muerte a Bryan, los dos estaban mirandose de tal forma que si las miradas mataran, ellos ya estarian agonizando…

-bueno, creo que no deben pelearse en este momento…- dijo Ray tratando de calmar a los dos chicos que parecian querer matarse con la mirada…

-vamos Bryan no seas asi, calmate- le dijo Tala, pero Bryan no respondio ni hizo caso, pues habia comenzado una pelea de miradas y el tenia que vencer a Hiwatari pero entonces Tala al ver que su 'novio' no reaccionaba, se solto del abrazo y volteo quedando frente a frente con el, y en un movimiento repentino el chico pelirrojo tomo el rostro de su novio y acerco sus labios a los de este ultimo, primero en un ligero rose para sacar a este de esa absurda y estupida pelea, Bryan aun no correspondia al beso asi que aplico mas rudeza y pasion al roze convirtiendolo en un beso apasionado, tomo a Bryan por la nuca atrayendolo a el y haciendo que este ahora si cerrara los ojos para corresponderle…

Bryan estaba tan concentrado en la pelea que tenia con Hiwatari que no sintio el momento en el que Tala se habia soltado, pues aun lo tenia abrazado por la cintura como cuando recien entraron, de pronto Bryan sintio que Tala lo atraia hacia el mientras acariciaba su nuca haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera su cuerpo, entonces tuvo que corresponderle a su novio…de pronto sintio el beso hacerse cada vez mas profundo ahora Tala tenia sus dos manos en la nuca de Bryan y comenzo a introducir su lengua empujando asi la de Bryan quien estaba sorprendido por la forma en que lo besaba frente a los otros chicos pues, aunque habian dicho que eran 'novios', el sabia que no era verdad, ademas no estaba acostumbrado a besarse asi con el, aun no, mucho menos enfrente de alguien mas, pero no le importo y comenzo a corresponderle a Tala de una manera excepcional, tomo a este ultimo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el acercando el cuerpo de su novio al suyo…cuando de pronto Tala termino el beso pero no en seco como lo hizo el dia anterior cuando lo estaba 'convenciendo' de ayudarlo, ahora habia sido lentamente y al separar sus labios completamente, se quedo un momento observando a Bryan para luego recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su 'novio' en un tierno abrazo…todo esto lo hizo verse como una escena romantica y tierna…llena de 'amor'.

Kai al ver que Bryan desistio de la pelea, solo cerro los ojos en clara muestra de que lo que estaba ocurriendo le desagradaba totalmente, no eran celos exactamente pero no le gustaba ver a Tala asi junto a Bryan, podia estar con quien el quisiese pero menos con ese inutil que tan mal le caia, por que? Por que el, no terminaba de entender por que habia sido el, asi que tendria que hablar seriamente con Tala para que este le explicara muy bien por que rayos estaba con Bryan y a que estaba jugando, por que eso seguro era un juego, como podia haberse enamorado tan facilmente de buenas a primeras de Bryan? Como?, es imposible, como habia dicho su neko, no podia haber dejado de quererlo tan pronto aunque eso era ahora lo que menos importaba, el deseaba que Tala hiciera su vida con otra persona, pero menos esa, queria para Tala a una persona buena, alguien con sentimientos, alguien que de verdad lo quisiese y no alguien que jugara con sus sentimientos… (n/a: pobre Kai, si supiera quien juega con quien…� u.u se llevaria una gran sorpresa)…entonces no aceptaria a Bryan…

Entonces Tala se volvio a voltear quedando de frente a Kai y Ray que aun los veian con asombro…

-bueno…que les parece si mejor salimos mas tarde a comer algo, pero por favor no vallan a pelear – dijo Tala queriendo calmar los animos…

-si me parece muy buena idea – dijo Ray volteando a ver a Kai – necesitas comer algo – le dijo en un susurro…-pero….

-Pero? – dijo Tala para saber que pasaba…

-que tendria que ser aqui…-dijo Ray algo pensativo aun…

-y eso por que? – pregunto Bryan algo intrigado…

-ohhh si ya recorde – dijo Tala- de verdad como pude olvidarlo…bueno entonces que sea aqui

-pero eso no es problema, yo ya estoy bien…me siento bien…-dijo Kai defendiendose pues aunque no habian dicho nada aun, sabia a que se referian…

-sigo sin entender…-dijo Bryan en un susurro que fue escuchado por Tala…

-oh! de verdad ya te habia dicho o no??, bueno, lo que sucede es que el doctor le prohibio a Kai salir por esta semana…pues esta enfermo como vez tiene un suero…-dijo Tala volteando hacia Bryan aunque no del todo pues seguia viendo a Kai y Ray de reojo, mientras abrazaba a Bryan como si fuera un oso de peluche, Bryan al sentir el abrazo de Tala solo lo rodeo por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cabello, ellos de verdad que parecian novios, a simple vista parecia que se quiziecen pero no era asi, bueno por parte de Bryan todo era sincero pero Tala…el solo queria algo y era estar con Kai y poco le importaba si a Bryan le parecia o no…pero hay que recordar que en la vida todo se regresa…

-vaya, pense que era mas fuerte…pero…- Bryan no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Tala le dio un pequeño beso solo para sellarle la boca y evitar una nueva discucion inutil y sin sentido…

Kai sabia lo que estaba a punto de decir Bryan pero gracias a Tala no lo habia podido terminar, aun asi le molesto la intencion de su fallido comentario por lo que lo miraba con enojo, entonces una delicada mano le hizo desviar su intensa mirada rojiza para encontrarse con unos preciosos soles que lo miraban intensamente como reclamandole su gesto, pero al cruzarse sus miradas sintieron la necesidad de darse un beso, de estar mas cerca, pero habia alguien y no podian, eso estaba claro para los dos pero sin pensar se perdieron en la mirada del otro, hasta que recordaron que estaban Tala y Bryan asi que se soltaron la mano…y desviaron la mirada…

-bueno creo que mejor los dejamos solos … verdad Bryan? – le dice Tala a Bryan en forma de vurlarse de Ray y Kai…

-si, creo que si…vamonos – dijeron los dos en forma burlesca, aunque Tala estaba celosisimo pero no lo mostraba pues tenia que actuar como habian quedado…

-dejate de tonterias Tala por favor – dijo Kai muy serio…

-bueno pero de todos modos nos tenemos que ir en unas horas volvemos para comer juntos ok! Los dejamos…solitos…-dijo Tala con una risita de complicidad

-portense bien – dijo Bryan al mismo tiempo que salia de la habitacion tomado de la mano de Tala…

Kai solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, por las palabras que Tala y Bryan decian y solo susurro algo al mismo tiempo que ellos salian de la habitacion…

-Kai no te molestes por lo que digan ademas es obvio que Tala ya sabe lo nuestro que le diremos a el? – pregunto Ray a Kai…

-pues tu solo niegalo…- dijo Kai seriamente… - por cierto ya me puedes quitar esto, me molesta – dijo Kai refiriendose a el suero que tenia en su brazo izquierdo…

-ohh de verdad ya se termino…ok esta bien permiteme voy a ir por un curita en el botiquin…- asi se levanto de la cama y fue por el curita (n/a: o vandita como le llamen) entonces le retiro a Kai el suero y lo puso aun lado, mientras le colocaba la bandita en la mano donde habia estado el suero…

Kai solo miraba atento lo que Ray hacia, no quitaba su vista de los ojos de este quien no se habia dado cuenta de la insistente y profunda mirada de Kai, y seguia haciendo su trabajo y al terminar solo dijo…

-Listo!!…-exclamo Ray volteando a ver a Kai y se dio cuenta que este llevaba rato observandolo, y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo al darse cuenta de ello…

-Sabes Ray….-dijo Kai muy serio y calmado mientras volteaba a otro lado desviando su mirada…

-que pasa Kai? – pregunto Ray pues noto muy serio a Kai y esto le preocupo un poco…

-pues…-entonces Kai bajo la vista y su semblante se volvio de melancolia…

-pasa algo Kai dime por favor, dime…sucede algo malo…-preguntaba Ray insistentemente, pues se estaba preocupando de la actitud de Kai…

-la verdad….pues…-dijo Kai aun cabizbajo y susurrando…

-Que? – dijo Ray mientras se acercaba a Kai acortando la distancia para escucharlo mejor y ademas tenerlo mas cerca pues Kai estaba murmurando cosas…

-pues sucede que…-entonces se abrazo a Ray ocultando su rostro en el cuello de este…

Ray ya no podia mas sentia su corazon latir a mil tenia que saber que le sucedia a Kai, entonces cuando este lo abrazo no pudo mas que atraerlo a su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo…y sintio como Kai escondio su cabeza en el cuello de el…

-sucede que…me encantas…-le dijo a Ray mientras le mordia el lobulo de la oreja y de ahi comenzaba a besarlo formando un camino desde el oido de Ray hasta su boca…Ray intento hablar y reclamar por que le habia hecho preocuparse tanto…pero no pudo ya que Kai le sello los labios con los suyos…primero comenzo a besarlo tiernamente al mismo tiempo que lo comenzo a empujar dejandolo poco a poco tendido sobre la cama, bajo él (n/a: que enfermo!!! �), al tenerlo debajo comenzo a meter sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Ray jugando con sus movimientos en el pecho de este para luego comenzar a quitarle la camisa y luego aventarla por ahi, despues siguio besando a Ray un momento mas cuando de pronto Ray intento safarse empujandolo un poco con una mano y reclamarle lo que le habia hecho anteriormente pero Kai se lo impidio besandolo mas fuerte y de pronto Ray se detuvo por completo…

-Que pasa, acaso no me quieres ya…- pregunto Kai…

-no, claro que no es eso, el problema, pero me asustaste ahorita con…-de pronto Kai puso su dedo indice en la boca de Ray y se paro frente a el, que seguia sentado en la cama, entonces se quedaron viendo un momento perdidos en la intensa mirada del otro y de pronto Kai introdujo su dedo en la boca de Ray y este solo comenzo a lamerlo pero sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Kai, cuando el dedo estaba humedo gracias a la saliba de Ray, Kai lo retiro de la boca de Ray y comenzo a deslizarlo hacia abajo, pasando por el cuello, siguiendo hacia el pecho, Kai lo hacia de una forma tan sensual y provocativa que Ray comenzaba a sentir escalofrios por todo el cuerpo, entonces hizo su cabeza hacia atras arqueando totalmente su espalda y olvidando por completo el reclamo que habia intentado hacerle a Kai…y dejandose llevar por lo que en ese momento sentia…placer…

Cuando Kai vio que Ray lo estaba disfrutando continuo con su 'trabajo', entonces siguio bajando, lentamente, asi llego al cierre del pantalon de Ray, y antes de abrirlo solo introdujo su dedo moviendolo lentamente por dentro del pantalon de su neko, mientras que este solo soltaba un ligero suspiro mezclado con un gemido de placer, Kai era bueno eso ni dudarlo…muy bueno…de pronto kai introdujo toda la mano dentro del pantalon haciendo que Ray comenzara a respirar agitadamente y dejara escapar largos suspiros de placer, mientras Kai movia su mano dentro del pantalon del neko, comenzo a besarlo arrebatadoramente, parecia que queria deshacer la boca de Ray en sus labios, lo besaba fuerte y bruscamente pero con mucha pasion mezclada con amor…

Kai seguia moviendo su mano lentamente y besando a Ray cuando de pronto paro en seco y se dirigio al armario…

Ray que tenia los ojos cerrados solo disfrutaba de los movimientos de la mano de Kai y de sus besos…cuando de pronto sintio que paro y se alejo un poco, esto hizo que abriera los ojos, y cuando miro a Kai que se acercaba al armario solo lo observo intentando pensar en lo que su amado pudiera estar buscando, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que Kai tomo algo de ropa y su toalla, para despues comenzar a caminar hacia el baño…sin decir nada…

-que pasa? – dijo Ray un poco mas calmado…

-nada, solo me voy a bañar…-dijo despreocupadamente Kai a un sorprendido Ray…

-pero…-dijo Ray…-pero por que ahora?

-por que en unas horas, vendran Tala y Bryan para comer o no? – dijo Kai aun despreocupandose del asunto…

-Kai estabas jugando conmigo? – le pregunto Ray algo molesto por la actitud de indiferencia de este…

-por supuesto que no…-dijo Kai haciendose el indignado…-acaso…-dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con una mirada sensual hacia Ray…-no me digas que parecia que estaba jugando? – dijo haciendo un puchero en su rostro en clara muestra de que eso le habia preocupado bastante…

-no, no parece lo haces bien pero por que te detuviste…-dijo Ray parandose y tomando a Kai por el cuello…para comenzar a besarlo de nuevo…

El beso fue apasionado y muy provocador ademas de tierno y lleno de amor, todo en un mismo beso, Kai era muy bueno besando….lo hacia muy bien y Ray no se quedaba atras pues tambien lo hacia muy bien apesar de ser un principiante por asi decirlo…cuando Ray estaba atrayendo a Kai hacia la cama, este se separo del beso y solo dijo…

-me voy a bañar…-

-Kai estas enojado…?- pregunto muy serio Ray…

-por supuesto que no…sabes que te amo y como podria enojarme contigo gatito? – le dijo tomandolo de la barbilla y pegando su frente a la de Ray mientras lo miraba a los ojos…

-entonces por que me haces esto…?- le pregunto dudoso…

-pues es que tu me rechazaste y estas enojado no???? – le pregunto algo ironico…

-ahh es venganza…-dijo enojandose un poco y separandose de el…y dandole la espalda

-claro que no, solo no pretendo obligarte a nada por que te quiero…-le dijo muy cerca del oido mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y pasaba sus brazos por la cintura de Ray – hace rato me dijiste que no…bueno pero si cambias de opinion…te espero en la bañera…-dijo mordiendole el oido a Ray y lamiendolo levemente…

-ahh…Kai…-dijo Ray en un suspiro…Kai sabia que hacer para que Ray suspirara y para provocarlo…

-Entonces que? Te animas a seguirme?…-dijo Kai aun abrazando a Ray…

-C…claro…-dijo Ray en un suspiro…

-te espero…-dijo Kai y se fue dejando a Ray algo…necesitado…por asi decir…

-----------------

Al salir de la habitacion de Kai, Tala solto la mano de Bryan y camino frente a el, sin decir ni una sola palabra, siguieron caminando y al llegar a su habitacion Tala seguia pensativo y Bryan estaba triste pero no lo reflejaba en su rostro pues no queria que Tala notara su tristeza asi que se recosto sobre la cama con sus brazos en la nuca mirando fijamente el techo como si este tuviera algo importante en el, como para observarlo detenidamente…

Tala sabia lo que estaba haciendo de verdad le habian dado celos al ver la actitud de Kai y Ray pero algo en el lo habia hecho sentir culpable por la actitud que tenia Bryan en esos momentos, aunque el tratara de ocultarlo estaba triste, y Tala sabia por que era…

"Creo que la verdad me pase, no debi de hacer esto, me da tristeza verlo asi, pero que puedo hacer? Quisiera poder detenerme pero…quiero a Kai y aunque talvez esta no es la mejor manera, lo se, se que no es la mejor manera pero…entonces que voy a hacer si no…mejor seguire un poco mas con esta farza solo un poco mas, al terminar esta semana lo dejare, no lo voy a obligar a que siga conmigo y mucho menos que se valla al viaje que tengo pensado ir con ellos…pero por lo pronto, le voy a pedir que siga ayudandome…"

-Bryan…- dija Tala para comenzar una conversacion, ambos estaban recostados solo que Bryan estaba en la cama y Tala en el sillon que estaba frente a esta…de pronto Tala al no recibir respuesta por parte del chico lavanda, volteo y miro que aun seguia con la mirada atenta al techo de la habitacion y sin inmutarse por la voz del pelirrojo que lo estaba observando…

-Bryan…-dijo en un suspiro que salio repentinamente de sus labios, fue uno muy bajito que solo el alcanzo a escuchar…pero fue suficiente para recriminarse mentalmente por su accion…un momento mas siguio observando a Bryan quien no se movia solo parecia estar hipnotizado por el techo de la habitacion…sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos pero..entonces que pensaba…?

"Por que tengo que sentirme asi, si yo claramente se que el no es mi novio, que solo me utiliza para lo que el quiere…Kai…por que tiene que querer a una persona que no lo quiere…¿por que?, eso ya no importa, acepte ayudarlo e ir con el de vacaciones junto con esos mocosos molestos, suerte que no estaremos en la misma habitacion que ellos, pero…tal vez comparta habitacion con Tala pues se supone que somos novios…no importa lo voy a ayudar para que el consiga lo que quiere y sea feliz, de todos modos nunca he hecho algo bueno en mi vida y esta vez lo hare por el, por la persona que quiero y que desgraciadamente no me corresponde, pero no importa lo ayudare, si cree que con Kai sera feliz, esta bien, solo espero de verdad lo sea…"De pronto Bryan sintio que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y el no se podia permitir llorar asi que cerro sus ojos en un intento de ocultar su tristeza que se veia reflejada en sus ojos que ahora parecian de cristal…

Bryan se sumio en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sintio una calida mano pasar por su cintura mientras el dueño de esta acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de el…

Tala se canso de ver a Bryan asi, y ademas de todo ignorandolo, siendo que el queria hablar con Bryan, pero entonces haria que reaccionara por las buenas o por las malas…se levanto decidido a hacer reaccionar a Bryan cuando la imagen que se encontro lo dejo paralizado momentaneamente, Bryan tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, por que???, nunca habia visto a Tala en ese estado y la verdad se preocupo por el sintio un hueco en su corazon cuando vio la tristeza de su amigo reflejada en sus ojos lavanda, asi que solo se recosto a su lado y lo abrazo por la cintura mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo y 'novio'…

Bryan abrio los ojos en sorpresa al sentir a Tala tan cerca y de esa forma, ahora que pretendia Tala haciendo eso? Acaso…si eso era…habia notado la tristeza de Bryan y estaba tratando de convenserlo de algun modo para que no se retracte del trato, ok estaba bien asi era Tala y que se podia hacer…

Ahora Bryan habia confundido todo pues Tala lo habia abrazado por que se sentia mal y por que no desirlo, lo habia querido asi, pero Bryan habia pensado que la intencion del pelirrojo era solo convenserlo para que no se arrepintiese de nada, de todos modos Bryan no se movio solo paso su mano por la cintura de Tala para atraerlo hacia el, dandole a entender que no se retractaria de lo que le habia prometido…le cumpliria su palabra aunque eso significara sufrir mas…

Tala solo se acomodo en el pecho de Bryan pensando en el dolor que le causaba a su amigo pero pronto acabaria solo dos dias mas y ya lo dejaria de todos modos Bryan era guapo y podria encontrar a alguien mas…eso no importaba a lo mejor y Tala le dejaba a Ray…Ray es cierto el era perfecto para Bryan…

-Bryan sabes! Tengo otra idea…-dijo Tala levantando el rostro para ver asi la actitud que tomaria Bryan ante lo que le diria a continuacion…

-Si dime – pregunto Bryan temiendo de lo que le diria Tala acontinuacion…pero ya estaba decidido ayudaria a Tala sin importar…

-pues mira estaba pensando en que mientras yo entretenga a Kai puedes estar con Ray para distraerlo y de paso asi cuando yo me quede con Kai para mi tu te quedas con Ray, no me vas a decir que no te gusta el chico pues es lindo hay que admitirlo, pero de para mi solo existe Kai asi que tu te puedes quedar con el que te parece..? – le dijo Tala con una sonrisa…

-Bien, esta bien…- dijo Bryan ya no habia remedio de verdad la posibilidad de que Tala se fijara en el y desistiera de estar con Kai la habia visto perdida pues ahora hasta le estaba buscando pareja!! Por dios que le pasaba a Tala el no era asi…pero bueno ahora no importaba nada…- me voy a bañar…-dijo Bryan levantandose y dejando a Tala solo en la cama y bastante sorprendido por el cambio de actitud del chico pues hasta hacia unos momentos estaba sumido en sus pensamientos con la mirada triste y ahora lo unico que su mirada reflejaba era odio y frialdad…por que cambiaba tanto de un momento a otro? Como podia? Y por que se puso asi?…Bueno pero ya tenia una idea y la aprovecharia ahora que fueran a comer…

-------------

-oye no crees que ellos se han alejado de nosotros, ami me parece que quieren estar solos…-dijo Tyson con una risita burlona

-vamos Tyson, y si asi fuera que?- pregunto Max queriendo defender a Kai y Ray…

-pues yo solo digo…- dijo Tyson con cara de perrito regañado

-por favor chicos, como pueden pensar eso…Ray es muy tierno pero Kai???? Ustedes creen que el aceptaria algo con el? – pregunto dudoso Kenny

-pues pensandolo bien el señor amargado no creo que tenga sentimientos hacia alguien mas que no sea el asi que Ray tendra que aguantarse…-dijo Tyson riendo un poco ante su comentario…

-por favor no hables asi Tyson no me parece gracioso ademas quien te dice que ellos se quieren asi, ademas no importa eso por que yo estoy seguro que Kai tiene buenos sentimientos hacia los demas solo que no los demuestra por temor a ser lastimado…-dijo Max que como siempre salia en defensa de sus otros dos amigos

-ademas no olvidemos el entrenamiento tan duro que sufrio Kai cuando niño y el despresio y descuido de su abuelo…pienso que a cualquiera que le hubiera pasado algo parecido se habria vuelto como

Kai para no volver a sufrir no creen? – dijo Kenny terminando de convencer a Tyson

-La verdad se que yo me dejo llevar por las apariencias cuando se trata de Kai pero el siempre quiere mostrarse como el "señor perfeccion" o el "señor simpatia" por eso digo lo que digo de el…-se ayudo Tyson mientras terminaba su frase..-aunque imagino que su vida no ha sido nada facil, y por eso lo hace pero no importa el es nuestro amigo, y saben que yo creo que seria bueno que los dejaramos solos, por que no querran verme la cara de estupido (n/a: por que ya la tiene) yo se que Kai y Ray traen algo y aunque no nos quieran decir mejor los dejamos solos para no interrumpirlos que les parece? … -dijo Tyson guiñando un ojo mientras Kenny y Max se miraban y solo sonreian entre ellos…

-bueno esta bien y que hacemos entonces ahora?…- pregunto Kenny ingenuamente pues se supone conoce a Tyson…

-Pues que les parece si vamos a comer!!! Si vamos a comer…-grito Tyson con alegria mientras los otros chicos solo se miraban de nuevo entre ellos y una gota aparecia en su nuca…como podian haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle, con Tyson siempre es primero la comida y luego lo demas…

Asi los chicos decidieron no molestarlos por un rato y dejarlos solos, bueno al menos ellos pensaban que los dejarian solos pero no se imaginaban que Tala se encargaria de no dejarlos solos…no por mucho tiempo…Despues de haber decidido que irian a comer salieron felices pues habian decidido que despues de ir a comer caminarian un poco para despues visitar algunos lugares donde hubiera juegos…

----------------

-Oye Bryan…-hablo Tala abriendo la puerta del baño…

-si que pasa? … - contesta Bryan sin saber que era observado por el pelirrojo desde la puerta…(n/a: Tala lo podia observar por que la puerta de la regadera era de esas que son transparentes ok! Solo aviso…)

-pues oye que bien te vez…-le dijo antes de terminar de hablar…

En ese momento Bryan tenia espuma en en rostro y rapido se enjuago para poder abrir los ojos y al hacerlo miro a Tala dentro del baño recargado en la puerta, mientras lo miraba lujuriosamente de pie a cabeza…

-que…que pasa…- dijo Bryan algo apenado y sorprendido por la interrupcion…

-pues venia a ver si estabas bien por que tardabas mucho pero ya vi que estas bien…muy bien…-dijo sonriendo picaramente al tiempo en que observaba la entrepierna de Bryan…

-Tala…quieres salir por favor…-dijo Bryan – ya solo me termino de enjuagar…y salgo…

-esta bien solo que yo tambien me tengo que bañar no pensaras que me ire asi a la comida no? …-dijo Tala

-si de acuerdo…ya voy a salir espera 5 minutos…-entonces Bryan cerro los ojos para meterse de lleno bajo el agua y dejarla caer por todo su cuerpo asi que ya no veia a Tala quien no salio del baño y solo observaba atento a Bryan…

"vaya que bien dotado esta, se ve bastante bien…" – pensaba Tala y de pronto se le ocurrio algo y se comenzo a desvestir…

Bryan estaba terminando de enjuagarse pero aun mantenia los ojos cerrados cuando de pronto siente que alguien lo abraza, en ese momento abre sus ojos en sorpresa y ve que es Tala que solo le dice…

-Te dije que te apuraras y como no lo hiciste decidi venir a ayudarte, que te parece…- dijo Tala mientras sonreia para Bryan y le guiñaba un ojo…

Bryan solo tenso su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Tala por todo su pecho, y ademas tenerlo asi, desnudo y mojado frente a el era demasiado tentador pero sabia que Tala solo queria jugar con el como el dia anterior y cuando el correspondiera a sus caricias Tala lo sacaria del baño…asi que esta vez no caeria…

Tala comenzo a acariciar el torso de Bryan mientras lo observaba atento para despues voltear y verlo a los ojos, pero este tenia los ojos cerrados, entonces se acerco y comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras le colocaba las manos en la nuca para asi atraerlo mejor hacia el, y asi comenzo una vez mas la lucha de sus lenguas…

Bryan mas que nada por inercia al sentir las caricias de Tala en su pecho cerro los ojos ademas para disfrutarlo, cuando sintio el beso de este y luego sus manos en la nuca solo opto por atraerlo hacia el tomandolo de la cintura…para luego comenzar a responder al beso tan apasionado que habia comenzado entre ellos…

Continuara…

**_°°La LoKa KeLLy°°_ **

-----------------------------

Ahora si que me tarde en actualizar, lo siento pero me entenderan pues primero se cruzaron las vacaciones y me fui de viaje pero aun asi deje el capitulo terminado y mi hermana lo publico…y ahora empeze examenes finales!!!! Y estoy terminando 3er semestre de prepa asi que por eso tarde mas pero aqui les deje el capitulo 5 de mi historia que la verdad creo que no me esta gustando como antes…ustedes diran espero dejen reviews para saber que les parecio este episodio y si les esta gustando en lo personal creo que lo que viene esta mejor que este capitulo…solo espero me digan que les parecio y me tengan paciencia…espero no tardar tanto…

Bueno y gracias a…

**Akire777**

Gracias por tus buenos deseos ojala tu tambien hayas pasado feliz navidad y para todos feliz año…y vaya que Tala tiene una forma muyyyyy original de convencer a los demas no? y si espera un poco despues Tala sufrira por lo que le hizo a Bryan…no desesperes aunque no sere muy dura con el lindo pelirrojo…y gracias por dejar un review

**lucy kuznetzov kon sakuma**

Que bueno que te guste y aqui deje la continuacion espero te haya gustado y si no pues lo entendere por que no es muy bueno este capitulo… gracias por tu review siempre se agradecen…

**Martha Maomon**

Pues la verdad Kai no quiere a Tala de esa forma, Kai solo lo quiere como amigo, pero como leiste en este capitulo Kai piensa que Bryan no lo quiere y solo lo utiliza, aunque se equivoca pues es al reves…en fin espero te siga gustando mi fic…gracias por el review…

**Ayanai**

No hay problema pero se agradece que recuerdes y hayas puesto uno…gracias de nuevo por tu review…

**GabZ**

La verdad Tala si se esta viendo cruel, y pues si sabe lo que Bryan siente aunque Tala no sabe que es algo en serio, piensa que solo es como cualquier persona que te gusta por fisico y no sabe que en realidad Bryan lo ama…pero por ahi dice nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde no?…gracias por el review y espero ansiosa la continuacion de tu fic…

**Ayanai**

Pues de nuevo gracias por ponerme como una de tus autoras favoritas, eso me alaga…bueno y aqui deje el capitulo espero sigas con tu historia es muy buena…;)

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari**

No te preocupes, aunque Tala se meta entre Kai y Ray no pasara nada pero no te preocupes despues los dejara y el sera el que sufra por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que tenia…sigue leyendo y gracias por el review…:D

**Xanae**

Gracias por pensar eso de mi fic y gracias a GabZ que te paso el fic pues la verdad no te preocupes que Tala es asi mientras por que esta confundido y cree que ama a Kai pero luego se dara cuenta aquien ama realmente…bueno gracias por el review sigue leyendo…n.n

**Murtilla**

Pues Tala ahora esta algo confundido y cree amar a Kai pero luego se dara cuenta…ya veras…sigue leyendo y gracias por el review!!…

**Kokoro Yana**

La verdad muchas gracias por tus 4 reviews enserio me da alegria que te hayas tomado la molestia de poner un review desde el primer capitulo, la verdad lo agradezco muchisimo...y que bien que te haya gustado..y no te preocupes que Tala pronto se dara cuenta de a quien tiene a su lado...de nuevo gracias por tus 4 reviews espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado...

Esos fueron todos los reviews del 4to capitulo si se me paso alguno perdonen pero ya saben que agradezco infinitamente a los que dejan reviews pues son necesarios para seguir escribiendo y ayuden en la inspiracion…

Por cierto lo olvidaba, a todos los amantes del Hanky Panky (por cierto el fic que traduce Akire777 es muy bueno "el desastre del yin yang leanlo) quiero hacerles una pregunta y por fa espero me la respondan pronto para poder seguir con el fic mientras no respondan pues entonces no sabre….

¿quieren lemmon en el siguiente capitulo?

Aclaro…el lemmon no dire de cual pareja sera pero obviamente es o de TalaxBryan o KaixRay…eso lo decidire yo…pero…ustedes deciden si quieren lemmon o no… asi que dentro de dos dias veo los reviews que hayan dejado y si solo es un review ese tomare en cuenta…asi que los del club hanky panky…listos…y apuntense al club jajaja!!!…

Amantes del Hanky Panky…lean y dejen review…

Gracias y nos leemos luego……


	6. Un chico muy extraño

…**KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Principal …Kai y Ray

Secundaria…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

Y el triangulo mas comun Ray x Kai x Tala (Yuriy)

Si ya se no explico mucho pero si quieren saber mas solo lean…

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) beyblade no es mio y no lo sera jamas…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demas rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, sere breve…

Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

CAPITULO 6 

…**UN CHICO MUY EXTRAñO…**

---------------------

Bryan mas que nada por inercia al sentir las caricias de Tala en su pecho cerro los ojos ademas para disfrutarlo, cuando sintio el beso de este y luego sus manos en la nuca solo opto por atraerlo hacia el tomandolo de la cintura…para luego comenzar a responder al beso tan apasionado que habia comenzado entre ellos…

Tala besaba bien, sabia lo que hacia perfectamente pero, ahora Bryan no dejaria que Tala lo manipulara, ahora no lo haria, asi que Termino con el beso y rapido salio del baño dejando a un chico pelirrojo asombrado dentro de la bañera…

Bryan salio del baño sin decir nada solo huyendo de lo que sabia seria un error, pues si llegara a pasar algo seria solo por lujuria y no por amor, entonces el no queria que fuera asi, amaba y deseaba tanto a Tala que si quisiera y deseaba que hubiera pasado lo que habian empezado, pero no, no lo haria por que entonces si seria imposible olvidarlo, sufriria mas al saber que solo fue usado…

Por poco se deja llevar por la lujuria y el deseo que tenia hacia Tala, su mente se dejo llevar por la pasion, pero se habia detenido a tiempo, pues las caricias de Tala cada vez le quemaban mas la piel…y sentia la necesidad de tenerlo, de poseer a ese pelirrojo solo para el, pero en que diablos pensaba? Solo seguia atormentandose con el 'hubiera' pero ese tiempo ya no existe, solo la gente mediocre es la que vive en el tiempo del 'hubiera'…y el no era de ese tipo de personas, asi que dejaria de pensar en eso, y trataria de olvidar a Tala…aunque eso seria algo practicamente imposible…teniendolo tan…cerca…

-----------------------

Pero que rayos le pasaba, estaba ¿triste? , ¿molesto?, pero por que? Acaso el que Bryan lo hubiera rechazado? O simplemente le habia lastimado el orgullo al no aceptarlo…pero por que sentia esa culpabilidad…tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados, que le asustaban…

"pero que rayos me pasa?, acaso…Bryan…no eso no puede ser, yo quiero a Kai, pero por que me duele lo que le estoy haciendo a Bryan, me siento culpable, debe ser por que Bryan es mi amigo, si, es eso, pero entonces por que me duele que me haya rechazado? Por que?…debe ser por eso mi orgullo, si, es simplemente eso, pero por que estoy pensando esto? Por que…por que no simplemente olvido lo sucedido, termino de bañarme y nos esperamos para ir a la comida…no…cuando termine la comida le dire a Bryan que no quiero que me siga ayudando…le estoy causando demasiado daño y sus caricias…sus besos…me hacen sentir…bien…" pensaba Tala mientras permanecia con una mano en la pared y la cabeza hacia abajo, y de pronto llevo una mano a sus labios y los acaricio recordando lo que habia sucedido con Bryan momento antes, los besos y las caricias que este le habia proporcionado…"pero que diablos estoy haciendo…me estoy volviendo loco" penso al darse cuenta de que habia acariciado sus labios…como recordando que ahi habian estado los de Bryan…

Despues de un rato Tala salio del baño y rapidamente busco a Bryan en la habitacion y ahi estaba, recostado sobre la cama al parecer se habia quedado dormido…mantenia sus ojos cerrados y ambas manos en su pecho, sus facciones estaban tranquilas, su respiracion bastante pausada, nada que ver con unos minutos atras donde su respiracion habia estado totalmente agitada y habia…de nuevo a lo mismo…por que siempre sus pensamientos lo llevaban a Bryan y a 'ese' momento…por que…

Tala se acerco para comprobar si Bryan estaba dormido o solo estaba descansando los ojos, entonces se sento a su lado y solo lo miro, al parecer estaba dormido, entonces solo se atrevio a colocar su mano en el rostro de Bryan, acariciando este en un ligero rose… y lo miro por unos momentos mas…de pronto Bryan le dijo…

-no te preocupes…aun no me arrepiento de ayudarte, no tenias por que hacer lo de hace rato…-dijo Bryan aun con los ojos cerrados, esto asusto un poco a Tala que rapidamente separo la mano que habia tenido colocada en el rostro de su amigo…

-no fue por eso… "lo siento Bryan, pero ni yo mismo se explicarme por que lo hice…"- penso Tala…

-vaya pues me parece extraño…no tienes porque decir mentiras yo comprendo que solo me utilizas…-Dijo y simplemente se giro, dandole la espalda a Tala, haciendo ver con esto que la conversacion habia terminado…

-"…Bryan…creo que te estoy haciendo demasiado daño…" Bryan…-dijo pero este no respondio…-Bryan – volvio a repetir entonces y este ultimo solo abrio los ojos y volteo…

-que sucede?…-dijo…

-pues…-Tala pensaba en lo que diria cuando Bryan se sento en la cama y lo miro con ¿odio?

-que? Acaso quieres terminar lo que empezaste? Vamos, hazlo, yo ya te dije que no me voy a arrepentir, ahhh… espera….no me digas…lo que pasa es que te gusto verdad?…si debe ser eso, ya te gusto tener de mi lo que quieras y que mejor si no tienes ningun compromiso verdad?, no te preocupes te voy a ayudar hasta que tengas lo que quieres…o deberia decir a 'quien quieres'…-termino diciendo Bryan…

Tala no sabia ni que cara poner, estaba tan enojado, pero a la vez entendia a Bryan, pues tarde o temprano este terminaria por artarse de ser solo un objeto…pero no tenia por que decirlo de esa forma….no….claro que tenia derecho de decirlo asi, el era un cobarde que no supo enfrentarse solo a Kai y Ray y habia pedido ayuda a Bryan para que este lo apoyara…por que…ahora veia que todo habia sido un error…un grande error….

Entonces Tala no dijo nada y Bryan se levanto, se dirigio a la puerta, la abrio y le dijo a Tala quien lo miraba con duda y algo de enojo en sus ojos…

-no te preocupes volvere para la hora de la comida…-termino diciendo y salio dando un portazo tras su salida

-vaya…ahora que?…-se preguntaba Tala…que haria, se sentia culpable y molesto pero lo peor de todo era que Bryan tenia razon de comportarse asi, pues no tenia ningun derecho de usarlo asi…pero entonces por que no solo le decia "ya no necesito tu ayuda" o "me arreglare solo" cualquier cosa…

Pero no habia podido, cuando al fin se decidio a decirle que ya no queria su ayuda, algo no le habia permitido a sus palabras salir de su boca, ya no era querer conseguir a Kai, no, eso no era, para que engañarse si sabia que ese no era el problema pues podria arreglarse como sea, pero, entonces que era lo que no le habia permitido decirle en ese momento…acaso Bryan tenia razon? Acaso le estaba gustando…la verdad a quien no le gustaria besarse con su 'amigo' y vaya amigo…entonces eso seria?…no…el no podria estarse encariñando con Bryan, no podia…no debia…pero para que preocuparse de enamorarse de Bryan, eso no pasaria…

(n/a: a partir de esta linea punteada comienza el Pov de Bryan)

-------------

Sali de la habitacion, ya no podia mas, habia explotado frente a Tala, por suerte no dije nada de mas, pero se que mis palabras lo hicieron enojar, aunque tambien lo pusieron a dudar un poco, lo pude notar en sus ojos, ese brillo que tiene cuando algo no le parece, pero esta vez no solo fue eso, pues tenia una serie de sentimientos tan confusos en su mirada que no pude leerla por completo, pero de algo estoy seguro, y eso es que Tala se molesto, claro, cualquiera se molestaria si su 'juguete' se le revela y le habla de ese modo, como yo le hable...

Al fin siento el aire fresco, pero por dios ya me sentia encarcelado, aunque sea una carcel de lujo, no deja de ser eso...una carcel...

Veo la gente pasar, simplemente me dirijo a donde sea, ahh ese parque esta bien... llego ahí y me siento bajo un arbol, que delicioso es sentir la brisa sobre mi rostro, ya casi no hay frio, esta simplemente templado...me siento muy comodo, pero que extraño acaso no hay gente por aquí o que?...bueno eso es un tanto mejor...

Ha pasado un rato y sigo aquí, ya esta llegando gente, muy poca pero al parecer no habia gente por ser muy temprano...bueno es que no es normal estar tan temprano en viernes pues el trabajo de la mayoria le impide venir...por cierto...ahora que recuerdo, Kai y su equipo haran un viaje...pero a donde?, bueno eso es lo de menos...lo importante es que se van el lunes si no mal recuerdo y sera por dos semanas, en fin, tendre que ir para ayudar a Tala...Tala...

Diablos, por que siempre mis pensamientos terminan en el, acaso no hay manera de que mis pensamientos se dirijan hacia otra persona...

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados, en la misma pose que tome al llegar aquí, estoy con la vista al cielo y mis manos en la nuca...de pronto siento algo...no...es alguien...alguien viene para aca...abro mis ojos y lo observo es un joven, pero viene hacia mi?...no lo creo...asi que vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos restandole importancia a la presencia de ese joven que viene hacia aca...

-privet! Dobry den! (hola! Buen dia!) ...-escucho un saludo pero...es ami...abro mis ojos y lo confirmo, si es ami...es el joven que venia hacia aca...

-que sucede...-digo sin levantarme, solo observandolo un momento para cerrar de nuevo mis ojos...puedo sentir que se coloca a mi lado, pero que pretende...

-bueno solo queria saludarte, eres Bryan no? – me dijo y vaya que me sorprendio, vuelvo a abrir mis ojos en total sorpresa y me pregunto por que rayos sabe como me llamo...y sin esperar mas se lo pregunto

-como sabes mi nombre!? – pregunte en un tono algo curioso y con un poco de mando en mi voz

-pues muy facil...veo la tele sabes! – me dijo riendo un poco...pero de que habla...ohh si, ya entiendo, el torneo de Beyblade debe ser eso...

-ahh ya veo...y que quieres...-pregunto de nuevo con el mismo tono de hace unos momentos...y solo vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos despreocupadamente

-pues, platicar contigo...-me dice como si nada, pero de que rayos quiere hablar este chico...

-como de que?, no creo que nos parezcamos en algo...-dije intentando hacerle entender al chico que no me interesa una conversacion con el, en realidad con nadie...por lo menos no ahorita...

-pues veras, ire al grano...- vaya al fin el chico toma conciencia, eso es lo que esperaba ...

-que bien, eso me agrada...dime...

-Ty mne nravishsya!...(me gustas..)- QUE!? Vaya que es directo, si que fue al grano, no pude evitar abrir de nuevo los ojos mirandolo fijamente a los suyos, no voy a negar que el chico es atractivo, su piel es palida y tambien es pelirrojo como Tala ...siempre Tala... pero su cabello es mas corto, ademas sus ojos son verdes algo asi como esmeralda, es de complexion delgada pero bastante bien formada, ademas es de mi estatura, es atractivo pero no estoy interesado en alguien, no por ahora, creo que tengo problemas y no quiero complicarme con otra relacion...otra? pero si no tengo ninguna...al menos que sea verdadera...

-bueno, ahorita no estoy interesado sabes... -le dije directamente, si el fue directo y sincero conmigo, al menos debo serlo yo tambien...- estoy con alguien – termine diciendo para que el chico por fin entienda y se valla...

-pues la verdad....no soy celoso....-me dijo, vayaaaaaa que este chico es directo...y observador pues no pierde un solo movimiento mio...su mirada es bastante profunda y en ella se puede apreciar que dice la verdad, pero de verdad creo que no me interesa ahora...

-wow...que directo eres y dime como te llamas? – pregunto para cambiar el tema, ese chico si que sabe como llegarle a alguien...

- Menya zovut...Kenryu (mi nombre es...), pero no me cambies el tema- por dios este chico es psiquico, acaso lee mis pensamientos o que....

-ohh...vaya muy listo...-dije sin mas que hacer, mientras me apoyaba en mis codos levantando levemente mi torso del suelo, el chico se encuentra a mi lado

-y entonces que me dices? – pero de que si no ha preguntado nada...

-sobre que? Si no te escuche preguntar nada...-sinceramente no recuerdo que me haya hecho una pregunta que no le haya contestado ya...

-sabes a lo que me refiero, te dije que me gustas, y quiero salir contigo...-ohhh es eso....

-la verdad pues ya te dije que estoy con alguien...-dije sin mas comentario mirandolo a los ojos...

-pero...ya te dije no soy celoso, y esa persona no tiene por que enterarse...- por dios este chico sabe lo que quiere y tambien como conseguirlo

-sabes no creo que sea buena idea...-dije un poco asombrado por su actitud, es bastante sensual y provocativa...

-horosho(bien), te dejare pensarlo...en que habitacion te hospedas? – me pregunta

-vaya aunque creo que no necesito pensarlo, ya te dije no estoy interesado...pero esta bien...mi habitacion es la 619 octavo piso – le digo se que esta mal...bueno pensandolo bien no tiene nada de malo...

-puedo ir a visitarte mañana...ahh pero no va a estar tu...- al parecer no sabe si decir novio o novia pero le voy a ayudar

-novio...

-ok...pero no se molestara...o a que hora no esta...-

-pues mira no te preocupes por el, estara bien...solo actua normal mientras este el y listo...-No creo que Tala se moleste a menos que Kai o Ray me miraran pero no va a ser asi, entonces no tiene por que molestarse y creo que alguien no me caeria mal...despues de todo...

-Da... entonces mañana te puedo ver y salimos a algun lado no crees?...-vaya que es directo y 'rapido'...

-si, esta bien...no hay problema...-parece que ya se va a ir...

-ok nos vemos mañana...-me dijo pero que espera para irse? De pronto se esta acercando demasiado y...vaya me esta besando, pero si que es rapido este muchacho, vaya lo hace muy bien el chico sabe besar bastante a lamer lentamente mis labios, se siente bien, luego comienza el beso, parece que quiere introducir su lengua, pero no lo voy a permitir...de pronto siento como acerca su mano a mi entrepierna y toca ligeramente haciendo que de un gritillo ahogado, y con esto consigue introducir su lengua, despues quita su mano de ahí y agarra mi cuello, juega un rato con mi lengua hasta que decido seguirle el juego, pero solo un momento, y despues cortamos el beso a falta de aire...despues sin decir nada el chico se va y me deja ahí..lo bueno es que no hay casi gente, no es que me de vergüenza pero fue una escena algo...'candente'...

(n/a: despues de la linea punteada termina el Pov de Bryan)

-----------------

"Genial...ahora Bryan donde se habra metido, seguro esta por ahí perdiendo el tiempo, solo espero llegue puntual...pero no me importa lo que haga, si claro, entonces por que pienso en el, maldicion...no puedo creerlo que mis pensamientos me lleven hacia el..."

------------------

Ray se habia quedado en la orilla de la cama pensando, sin hacer algun movimiento, solo ahí a medio vestir como lo habia dejado Kai, pero este lo habia invitado a bañarse juntos no?, Entonces por que no lo habia seguido? Por que? Acaso estaba molesto? ...no, como podria molestarse con alguien como Kai, tan...tan, sensual, provocativo, sexy, tierno y frio a la vez, amoroso, tan...simplemente era, perfecto...

Entonces que esperaba, cualquiera que hubiera recibido una invitacion como esa, y de alguien como 'el' por dios!!!! No lo dudaria un momento en ir con el pero entonces lo mas raro era por que no iba?...solo se habia quedado pensando en todo y nada a la vez...solo mirando a ningun lugar, parecia que estaba ido...y...

"Que tendra Ray?, acaso estara enojado conmigo por lo que le hize? Creo que no fue buena idea, pero ahora lo voy a contentar.." penso Kai mientras salia del jacuzzy (n/a: o como se escriba, el chiste es que me entiendan por cierto si no habia dicho, los cuartos tenian jacuzzy :P)

Salio del baño dispuesto a todo...y todo era T-O-D-O entonces se coloco una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura que solo tapaba lo necesario, y al salir vio a Ray que tenia la mirada ida, entonces se acerco a el y lo tomo de la mano....

( N/a: comienza Pov de Ray)

-----------------

No me di cuenta que habia pasado un rato y yo aun seguia sin moverme y tal vez Kai pensaria que estoy enojado pero no me daba cuenta del tiempo que estaba pasando, tenia la mirada ida, me sentia como en otro mundo, cuando de pronto senti una mano tomar la mia y volteo y VAYA sorpresa que me doy...

Kai esta parado frente ami con una diminuta toalla alrededor de su cintura, pero que vista, de pronto toma mi mano y la lleva hacia su pecho sin decir nada, no puedo evitar dirigir mi vista a su cuerpo, seguimos sin decir nada, es un lindo silencio, no necesito que diga nada, solo su mirada me dice todo lo que el caya.

Mi mano se encuentra en el cuello de Kai, y mi vista solo sigue el recorridoque Kai le da a mi mano, vaya es simplemente perfecto, como esas gotas recorren su pecho con tanta sensualidad y lentitud, siento la necesidad de tocar mas alla...entonces comienzo a mover mi mano mientras el quita de encima la suya pues se ha dado cuenta del movimiento de mi mano...

Mientras el se encuentra mirando todo lo que hago, yo solo comienzo a recorrer desde su cuello, bajando por su pecho...las gotas de agua en su pecho me hacen desearlo mas, lentamente mi mano llega hasta su ombligo y solo introduzco un dedo en este levemente para despues seguir mi recorrido, descendiendo sobre su cuerpo y en un momento mi mano estaba sobre la toalla, lentamente coloco la palma de mi mano exactamente en su entrepierna para levemente acariciar esta parte tan delicada y escucho un leve suspiro salir de su boca, esto me insita mas y le arranco esa toalla...para aventarla a la cama...

Me levanto levemente quedando a la altura de su pecho y comienzo a besarlo, absorbiendo cada una de las gotas que hay en por su pezon derecho, comenze a quitarle las gotas mientras succionaba ligeramente su pezon al mismo tiempo que lo mordia un poco, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba y nuevamente salia un gemido ahogado...sigo mi recorrido y hago lo mismo con su otro pezon, entonces asciendo hacia su cuello donde le dejo una ligera marca rojiza por haber succionado demasiado en esta parte, pero a ambos no nos importa y sigo con mi camino hasta estar en su barbilla y morderla.....

Kai se mantiene con la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados mientras recorro todo su pecho, al llegar a su barbilla la muerdo levemente para subir despues a sus labios donde tambien hago lo mismo, y entonces comienza un apasionado beso, solo siento como el comienza a corresponderme, primero en un beso calmado para despues convertirlo en un sofocante beso, pero delicioso, solo siento su lengua dentro de mi boca y sus manos en mi espalda...

Parece que ya comenzo el turno de Kai pues de pronto mientras lo beso siento como acaricia mi espalda y comienza a descender tomando mi parte trasera mas abultada, y la sujeta fuertemente mientras me jala hacia enfrente, pudiendo sentir asi el roze de nuestras partes mas sencibles...mientras ambos dejamos salir un suspiro, mezclado con deseo que era lo que mas sentiamos en esos momentos...deseo...y mucho placer...

Despues de seguir jugando y pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, Kai me quito el pantalon y mi boxer que era lo unico que traia puesto, ambos estabamos desnudos, entonces me abrazo fuertemente por la espalda mientras me llevaba hacia el baño, acaso pretendia que lo hicieramos ahí? Que raro...pero lo que menos importa es donde...

Entramos al jacuzzy, vaya que esta lindo, de pronto Kai me tiene contra una orilla del jacuzzy y no me da lugar a moverme, esta siendo bastante posesivo, pero eso me gusta, esta siendo bastante cariñoso al mismo tiempo que es apasionado en todo lo que hace...

(n/a: termina Pov de Ray)

-----------------

Ambos chicos siguieron su recorrido por todo el cuerpo del otro, Kai besaba a Ray por todo el pecho mientras este lo apretaba de los hombros y suspiraba por las caricias de su novio, Kai era demasiado bueno en ese tipo de cosas, ademas sabia bien como hacer para que el suspirara...

Ahora Ray era quien intentaba llevar las riendas de todo, comenzo por voltear a Kai lentamente y dejarlo a el contra el jacuzzy, entonces comenzo a besarlo tiernamente a diferencia de Kai, ambos formaban un equilibrio entre ellos, Kai era totalmente apasionado, arrebatador, arrancaba rapidamente suspiros pero de una forma un poco mas, bruscas por asi decir, pero al fin y al cabo terminaban satisfaciendo por completo a su acompañante, mientras Ray era tierno, amoroso, y un poco mas calmado que Kai pero igual de Bueno para satisfacer...

Ray dejo de ser tan 'tierno' y comenzo a acariciar la parte mas sencible de Kai, la tomo entre las manos y comenzo a moverla lentamente, para despues ir aumentando el ritmo conforme iban aumentando los suspiros y gemidos de Kai, este ultimo solo soltaba gemidos mientras hacia su cabeza para atrás...entonces Kai decidio terminar con lo que tenian un buen rato, entonces miro a Ray como preguntandole si queria esto y Ray solo asintio mientras Kai tomaba lentamente a Ray por la cintura y lo colocaba en su regazo, lentamente, Ray comenzo a rodear a Kai por la cintura con sus piernas mientras se dejaba caer lentamente sobre el miembro ya endurezido de Kai, entonces este ultimo solo acomodaba a Ray para despues comenzar a entrar lentamente, muy lentamente, para no lastimar a Ray, pero este se quejaba bastante al parecer le dolia...

-te duele mucho...-pregunto Kai entre suspiros y gemidos...

-no...no....sigue....mas rapido por favor...lo necesito...-pedia Ray a Kai y este solo le hizo caso y comenzo a entrar mas rapido y salir en una forma ritmica que hacia que Ray se exitara mas, entonces para que este tambien lo disfruta comenzo a masturbarlo con su mano mientras lo besaba...asi los dos terminaron viniendose ambos al mismo tiempo...Kai dentro de Ray y este ultimo en la mano de su novio...

Una vez mas se habian entregado su amor de una forma mas profunda e intensa...ahora no dudarian del amor del otro, era seguro, aunque estaban un poco cansados por tanto 'movimiento' salieron de ahí y entraron en la regadera para bañarse mientras seguian con sus 'juegos' en la regadera y despues salieron a recostarse un rato mientras se llegaba la hora de la comida...no durmieron solo estaban recostados platicando de cosas sin importancia...

De pronto tocaron a la puerta y Kai se levanto, supuso que serian Tala y Bryan, asi que por eso decidio ir a abrir la puerta el, asi no le harian mala cara a Ray, pues sabia que Tala era algo especial...

-----------------

Despues de que ese chico tan insistente se fuera, Bryan habia decidido ir a la habitacion otra vez...Al llegar ahí se encontraba Tala que solo lo miro con una interrogante en su rostro...

-donde estabas? – pregunto Tala desde la cama

-no te importa o si? – contesto Bryan

-Vaya que amanesiste de mal genio hoy – dijo Tala un poco fastidiado de la actitud de su 'novio'

-bueno vamos o no a ir con Kai y Ray? O para que interrumpi lo que hacia? – pregunto Bryan

-si, claro que vamos a ir...en un rato mas, apenas son las 12, vamos en una hora...-dijo Tala en voz de mando cosa que no le gusto en lo mas minimo a Bryan quien solo se tiro a un lado de Tala, esto sorprendio a Tala pues este ultimo penso que Bryan se iria al sillon...

----------------

Pasado un rato Tala se levanto y le dijo a Bryan que ya era la hora de ir a la habitacion de Kai y Ray para comer...y asi fue, en cuanto Bryan se levanto, se arreglaron un poco el pelo pues habian estado mucho tiempo recostados en la cama, entonces salieron en direccion a la habitacion de Ray y y despues que harian?...Tala tenia pensado hacer varias cosas...

Continuara...

__

_**°°La LoKa KeLLy°°**_

------------------

La verdad si quieren decirme que este 'lemmon' (si se le puede llamar asi) quedo horrible, lo acepto por que la verdad no se que me paso bueno es que no se escribir lemmon como lo habran visto en los otros que hice...en fin no se preocupen los que me pidieron Lemmon TalaXBryan, esperense un poco prometo que el proximo lemmon que haga en este fic sera de ellos dos, y sera en unos capitulos, de todos modos esta historia no sera muyy larga...

Bueno solo espero sus reviews que aunque cada vez son menos los que recibo, por lo menos espero que a los que siguen leyendo la historia les guste y prometo tratar de hacerlo mejor, espero sus reviews...

Mientras agradezco los que recibi en el capitulo 5....

**GabZ**

Hola...espero no haberte puesto triste pero espero me entiendas por que no hice lemmon de BryanXTala pues aun no es tiempo pero no te preocupes por que eso es lo que sigue, no en el siguiente capitulo, ACLARO pero si despues...por cierto espero no te decepcione este fic por no haber hecho el lemmon que querias pero te dire que el Fic de CONFUSED HEARTS lo hize especialmente para que no te pongas triste por no poner un lemmon aquí del que tu querias y el fic es de TALAxKAI ya que según yo tengo entendido es tu pareja favorita no?, por eso lo hize, aunque aun no pongo lemmon ahí, lo habra y sera de la pareja principal, bueno y tambien la unica...:P espero sigas leyendo, y no te preocupes me encantan tus reviews son muy chistosos...gracias...

**Asukahao**

Que gusto me da que te hayas dado la oportunidad de leer mi fic y mas gusto aun que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado el capitulo, bueno gracias por el review...:D

**Eride**

Gracias por tu review y por la actitud de Tala no te preocupes ya casi va a cambiar, y sera para mejor, bueno espero sigas leyendo y te guste...bueno Bye...n.n

**Alexia Kon**

Hola!! Bueno aqui la actualizacion y espero te haya gustado y no te preocupes Tala ya no se metera 'tanto' en la relacion de Kai y Ray…

**Ayanai**

Privet! (hola!) bueno espero no decepcionarte por que no fue un TalaxBryan pero como ya dije eso bendra despues, ok! Esperen un poco y lo tendran...spacibo(gracias) por tu review...

**Nekot**

Gracias por decir que son buenas mis historias, y espero sigas leyendo gracias…y si viva RayXKai…

**Hikaru-chan 15**

Hola! Que bien pense que ya te habias olvidado de mi fic T.T pero no te preocupes por que esta todo bien, y ojala sigas leyendo por cierto me encanta tu fic siguelo pronto :P…


	7. Semana inglesa muy a mi estilo

…**KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Principal …Kai y Ray

Secundaria…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

Y el triangulo mas comun Ray x Kai x Tala (Yuriy)

Si ya se no explico mucho pero si quieren saber mas solo lean…

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) beyblade no es mio y no lo sera jamas…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demas rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, sere breve…

Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

**Nota: **

para este episodio es necesario que sepan que aunque la historia se situa acabando el primer campeonato mundial en Rusia, los chicos visten como en la tercera parte osea en G- Revolutions, espero no cause algun tipo de molestia para ustedes, eso es todo...

**CAPITULO 7 **

**...SEMANA INGLESA...MUY A MI ESTILO...**

(Notese que el titulo esta puesto desde el punto de vista de Tala ok?)

----------------

Pasado un rato Tala se levanto y le dijo a Bryan que ya era la hora de ir a la habitacion de Kai y Ray para comer...y asi fue, en cuanto Bryan se levanto, se arreglaron un poco el pelo pues habian estado mucho tiempo recostados en la cama, entonces salieron en direccion a la habitacion de Ray y y despues que harian?...Tala tenia pensado hacer varias cosas...

----------------------

Kai habia decidido Ir a abrir la puerta pensando que era Tala y seguro el molesto de Bryan, en fin, se levanto y solo abrio la puerta, pero no se llevo una grata sorpresa, por lo menos no lo era para el…

-que paso viejo??? Ya te vez mejor eh?! – dijo un muy animado Tyson saludando a Kai que de costumbre contesto con un 'mhf' ese clasico sonido que los amigos de este le encontraban sentido segun lo que estuvieran hablando, habian aprendido a descifrarlo, asi era siempre…

-hola! Kai de verdad te vez bien ( n/a: buenote n.n) – dijo un muy risueño Max que saludaba al mismo tiempo que entraba gustoso siguiendo a Tyson…

-hola chicos! – exclamo Ray y al ver solo a ellos dos pregunto…-y Kenny? Donde esta?

-ahh eso! Lo que pasa es que el Jefe dijo que no iria con nosotros al viaje…-empezo Tyson –es un amargado como Kai…

-Tyson! – le reclamo Max y comenzo a explicar de nuevo..-lo que sucede es que no ira con nosotros por que su padre le hablo y le dijo que lo necesitaba con el en el trabajo y pues tendra que irse…- dijo el rubio con un poco de tristeza en su rostro…

-mmm…que mal, la verdad me encantaria que nos acompañara..y ahora ya se fue? O donde esta? – pregunto Ray

-no, lo que sucede es que es un amargado como aqui el 'sr. simpatia' y no quizo venir pues dijo que mejor se quedaria investigando no se que cosa en el internet…ya sabes todas esas cosas raras que le gustan…-dijo Tyson…

Tanto Max como Tyson estaban tirados en el sillon de la habitacion de Kai y Ray, mientras Kai habia decidido salir al balcon y Ray escuchaba atento a los recien llegados…

-y a que vinieron? – pregunto Kai entrando de nuevo a la habitacion…

-vaya ya se me hacia raro que el 'sr. simpatia' no hubiera hablado, con su siempre buen humor…-decia Tyson cuando fue interrumpido por cierto rubio que aun apreciaba su vida y decidio interrumpir a Tyson…

-lo que sucede es que hoy es Viernes y pues el Lunes viene el Sr. Dickenson por nosotros para darnos los boletos del viaje…o ya no lo recuerdan? – pregunto Max

-ohhh de verdad! Con tantas cosas ya ni me acordaba…-dijo Ray algo apenado mientras sonreia y recordaba cuales eran esas 'tantas cosas'

-que cosas? – pregunto Tyson

-no te importa…

-Kai, no seas asi, ellos saben que te enfermaste…pues, eso, cuando Kai se enfermo, me asuste mucho y pues lo olvide y hoy ya esta mejor ¿verdad Kai? – sonrio, el chino sabia como tratar a su precioso Ruso…

-oh vaya…bueno entonces, hay que ver a donde vamos a ir, ¿no creen? – pregunto el rubio mientras observaba a Kai y Ray…

-si, es cierto, la verdad seria bueno que fueramos pensando eso, por eso Maxie y yo tenemos pensado algo, y vinimos a ver si les parece buena Idea…-continuo Tyson

-y cual es el lugar…-pregunto Ray algo interesado…

-pues Hawaii no creen que seria bonito? Es un linda isla…dicen que muy romantica para los enamorados…-dijo Max con una sonrisa complice mientras veia a Kai y Ray, este ultimo solo sonrio y se sonrojo levemente, mientras que Kai….

-la verdad yo estoy pensando en no ir a ese tal viaje…- cuando Kai dijo eso Ray se quedo en estado de shock…pero que pensaba Kai? Acaso lo dejaria solo? O que? Estaba enojado? O por que su actitud, tenia que saberlo pero como, sus amigos estaban ahi…entonceS? Que haria?…

-pero porque? – pregunto Max…

-ne znayu! (no lo se) …- dijo sabiendo que sus amigos no entendian el ruso, pero esto lo habia hecho aproposito…todos quedaron callados y al momento en que le preguntaron a Kai de nuevo por que? La puerta se abrio…

-ne znayu! – volvio a repetir Kai mientras la puerta se abria dejando ver a Tala y Bryan tomados de la mano…

-que es lo que no sabes Kai? – pregunto Tala…claro el era ruso, y habia vivido toda su vida en su pais natal tenia que entender ese idioma…

-nada! – dijo Kai rapidamente pero Tyson no se quedo con la boca cerrada…y como de costumbre y habló

-lo que sucede es que estamos pensando a donde ir, por que la BBA nos pagara un viaje a donde queramos por dos semanas…y Kai no quiere ir…-dijo Tyson mientras la fria mirada de fuego que poseia Hiwatari se posaba en el…

-oh si habia oido hablar de eso…-dijo Tala…

-Vaya! Eso es bueno- dijo Bryan- y a donde tienen pensado ir? – pregunto curioso

-pues en eso estabamos pensando y discutiendo ahorita…y creo que iremos a Hawaii es una calida isla y dicen que muy bonita…-dijo Max

-ohh vaya, me encantaria ir…-dijo Tala mirando a Bryan…Max y Tyson solo los miraban algo confundidos pues Tala y Bryan estaban tomados de la mano y se sonreian, ademas sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, acaso eran…no…

-por que nos miran asi? …-pregunto Bryan

-ah! Lo siento, es que no les dijimos cierto, Bryan es mi novio- dijo Tala, mientras observaba la divertida expresion de los otros chicos…

-oh! Vaya no sabiamos- hablo Max por los dos…

-no hay problema – dijo Tala y solo sonrio…

-Tala, escuche que dijiste que te encantaria ir, por que no van ustedes dos con nosotros, dicen que ese lugar es muy romantico y bueno para juntar muchas parejas…-dijo Max con la voz algo endulsada…-seguro el Sr. Dickenson no se opondra…

-oh! Vaya, pues si nos encantaria ir, y por lo del Sr. Dickenson, despreocupense, nosotros podemos pagar los gastos…-dijo Tala mirando a Bryan…

-bueno y que paso con la comida…se quedan chicos? – pregunto Ray a Max y Tyson…y por supuesto este ultimo al escuchar la palabra magica, 'comida' rapido acepto…

Bien entonces solo pidieron servicio a la habitacion, olvidandose todos, o casi todos de que Kai habia dicho que no iria a ese viaje…Ray no lo habia olvidado…seguia pensando y buscando una explicacion del por que Kai no queria ir…acaso se habia enojado con el? O que?…Mientras los demas estaban en la pequeña sala que tenia su habitacion, platicando de cosas sin importancia (n/a: cada vez hago mas grande la habitacion XD) Ray aprovecho y salio al balcon donde Kai habia salido momentos antes…

-Kai…-dijo Ray algo bajito mientras abrazaba a Kai por la espalda y recargaba su cabeza en este…

-Ray, que sucede…-dijo separandose del chino…

-Kai, estas enojado?, hize algo…-Ray estaba dispuesto a preguntar que sucedia pero Kai le coloco un dedo en los labios…

-A sebya horosho (yo estoy bien)- dijo intentando meterse de nuevo a la habitacion pero Ray lo tomo del brazo y lo puso entre el barandal del balcon y el…

-Kai, bien sabes que no entiendo ruso, por que me hablas asi…- Ray se estaba molestando de la actitud de Kai, pero por que el cambio…

-dije que yo estoy bien…solo eso…- dijo Kai, una vez mas intento entrar en la habitacion pero Ray lo volvio a empujar dejandolo contra la reja…

-Kai, que sucede?, por que el cambio de actitud hace unos momentos estabas bien…que sucedio, que tienes? – pregunto preocupado mientras le acariciaba la cara…

-Ray, entiende, es solo que no quiero levantar sospechas entre Max y Tyson…solo es eso…-dijo deteniendo la mano del neko mientras la quitaba de su rostro…

-Kai seguro que solo es eso…?- pregunto una vez mas

-si, solo es eso, no te preocupes…-dijo Kai con su usual tono frio de voz

-Kai, ellos no estan aqui, por que me hablas asi? – le pregunto algo preocupado y triste pensando lo peor…

-Ray no me hagas las cosas mas dificiles, entiendes lo dificil que es para mi fingir ante ellos?, no creo que lo entiendas…-dijo

-pues si no te das cuenta yo tambien tengo que fingir y me es igual o mas dificil que a ti, tenerte tan cerca aunque solo sea un momento el que tenga que fingir, pero cuando me miras tan friamente siento como si todo mi cuerpo se enfriara cuando te siento tan frio conmigo…tan distante de mi…

-Ray, sabes que, no tienes por que preocuparte ni sentirte asi, acaso no te he demostrado lo suficiente que te quiero? – pregunto Kai

-si, pero entonces por que no quieres ir al viaje…-volvio a preguntar Ray la duda lo mataba

-Ray, muy simple, imagina que diria Kai Hiwatari, frente a los demas, cuando estar con los demas se trata? – pregunto Kai y Ray sintio alivio pues ahora que conocia otra parte de Kai se habia olvidado como era frente a los demas…-vamos Ray quiero oirte decir que cosa diria yo…

-pues, que no querias ir…-dijo Ray bajando la mirada un poco apenado por hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua…

-no te preocupes, entiendo que ahora no me vez igual que antes, pero entiende que frente a los demas sigo siendo el mismo, si? – Ray solo asintio aun con la mirada hacia abajo, entonces Kai tomo el rostro de Ray y lo levanto para que este lo viera a los ojos y solo lo beso, un beso rapido pero tierno y lleno de sentimiento…-nos vemos a dentro…

Kai entro en la habitacion y solo dejo a un muy asombrado neko en el balcon, Ray no se esperaba ese ultimo acto de Kai, pensaba que no sentiria los labios de su koi hasta que todos se fueran…pero los habia tenido, que bien…entonces solo sonrio al viento y se metio a la habitacion de nuevo siguiendo a Kai…

Ya en la habitacion Kai entro y solo lo voltearon a ver, al tiempo en que Tyson iba a decir algo tocaron la puerta, habian traido servicio para ocho, si ya sabian que eran seis pero recordemos que Tyson como por varias personas…

Ray entro y siguieron platicando de cosas sin importancia, simples temas para sacar platica, ya que Max, Tyson y Tala y Bryan no se conocian mucho y no tenian muchos temas de conversacion, asi que solo eso platicaban por sacarse platica…

La comida paso muy bien, todo tranquilo, claro sabemos que Tyson no come tranquilo mejor dicho no engulle tranquilo pero los demas si comian tranquilos, al terminar hicieron a un lado los platos y la pequeña mesita que habia ahi, entonces decidieron platicar…El cielo comenzaba a obscurecer pues eran como las 5 de la tarde, habia pasado mucho tiempo, entonces Tala propuso algo para divertirse…

-bueno que tal que jugamos para divertirnos un poco…-dijo Tala muy entusiasmado, mientras los demas lo miraban con algo de curiosidad, Bryan lo observaba con algo de ¿miedo?, si conocer tanto a ese pelirrojo le hacia temer a lo que este pudiera llamarle juego…asi que solo se limito a observar lo que diria…

-Y que es? – pregunto Max

-primero diganme que van a jugar, antes de decirles el juego y sus reglas diganme que no se van a arrepentir, ok?! – entonces todos pusieron cara de miedo pues que era lo que harian que no podian arrepentirse ni nada asi…Tala lo noto y solo dijo – no es nada malo ok! No me miren asi…entonces que, aceptan o no? – pregunto ya algo desesperado…

-si yo si acepto- dijo Bryan…

-ok yo tambien…-dijo Max sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Tyson Tambien acepto…

-y diganme no van a decir que no verdad? – dijo Tala sonriendo..

-ok yo entro! – dijo Kai

-ok esta bien yo tambien…-y solo sonrio nervioso Ray…

-bueno, ahora les explicare las reglas de todo esto, el juego ya lo han de conocer se llama SEMANA INGLESA…pero a mi modo ok! Ya saben de que hablo no?…bueno pues asi es el juego giramos esta botella, cuando les toque a dos de ustedes se van a sentar de espaldas y cuando nosotros digamos un dia de la semana voltean, izquierda o derecha… bueno eso ya lo saben no? , cuando volteen al mismo lugar, es un beso y cuando sean lados distintos no es beso!

-es un golpe – dijo Bryan cruzado de brazos, aunque aun no podia creer que cosas se le ocurrian a Tala de verdad que ese pelirrojo era bastante ocurrente

-no pues no es asi, dije que seria a mi estilo…entonces cuando no volteen al mismo sitio…entonces se quitaran una prenda, que les parece…?

-pero? Quien se quitara la prenda? – pregunto Max

-pues facil, el que sea señalado por el fondo de la botella ok!…

-si esta bien… espero…- dijo algo dudoso Ray

-da! – dijo Bryan

-ok! Me parece divertido – dijo Max de nuevo

-pues…si…-dijo Tyson no muy convencido al igual que Ray pero bueno talvez seria algo divertido y lo intentaria…

-y tu que dices Kai? – pregunto Tala mirando algo dudoso a este, que seria lo que decidiria Kai, jugaria? Ese cuestionamiento estaba en la mente de las 5 personas que ahi se encontraban…

-pues, pienso que es un juego estupido, no quiero….-dijo imaginando el hecho que le tocara besar a Bryan, o a Tyson, que horror preferia besar mil veces a Bryan que a Tyson WACK!! Que asco, pero mas le dolia el hecho de imaginar a SU neko besando otros labios que no fueran los suyos…NO…eso era inaudito, pero por que habia aceptado Ray ese estupido juego sin sentido…acaso no le importaba besar a alguien mas? En fin, el, mejor no jugaria, claro que no lo haria…o por lo menos eso era lo que creia pero Tala sabia como convencer a Kai…

-vamos Kai, acaso estas asustado? – pregunto Tala sabiendo que Kai reaccionaria ante esta pregunta…

-no…-pero que habia pasado con Kai? No habia reaccionado ante el 'reto' de Tala, ahora si que como le haria para convencerlo???? Tenia que jugar a como diera lugar o sino todos sus planes se arruinarian por completo…claro que Tala no contaba con la astucia de Bryan…

-oh! Tala no es miedo, sino que no quiere que su 'queridisimo Ray' (dijo esto en un tono sarcastico ya caracteristico de el) lo mire besando a otro…o no me vas a decir que es por eso? – pregunto Bryan sabiendo que esto convenceria a Kai …

-esta bien, jugare, pero no estoy muy convencido…-todos lo vieron extrañados por el ultimo comentario pero en fin ya estaban todos, ahora se acomodaron en circulo para iniciar ese 'divertido juego' (n/a: la forma en que se acomodaron se los dejo a su imaginacion pues no quiero que despues no concuerde con las parejas que van a pasar asi que mejor hechemos a volar nuestra imaginacion y recuerden que todo se puede…n.n)

Bueno ahora si estaban listos, pero antes que nada Tala les dijo que los besos tenian cierta duracion determinada ya! Y esta era de dos minutos cada beso…despues de eso todos asintieron y Tala acomodo la botella en medio del circulo y comenzo a girarla, de pronto la botella comenzo a girar mas lenta, mientras todos miraban atentos para ver a quien iba a escoger, quienes serian los primeros en pasar…entonces…la botella se detuvo…escogiendo a los primeros participantes de ese juego…tan peculiar…

-Max y Kai…-dijo Tala muy asombrado y enojado solo de pensar en ver a Kai besando a ese niñito…pero estaba bien…ya nimodo…

-que?! – dijo Ray y al sentir las miradas de todos, quienes observaban al neko algo curiosos de saber por que aquella sorpresa…este solo pudo terminar y decir- vaya que extraña pareja -sonrio- bueno continuemos…-dijo Ray queriendo quitarse de encima esas miradas, entonces todos volvieron a voltearse, ahora Max estaba nervioso, por que tenia que tocarle con Kai?, mientras Kai mantenia los ojos cerrados en total indiferencia…

-vaya Kai, creo que ati te tocara 'desnudarte' – dijo Bryan con algo de sarcasmo y burla en su voz…

-mhf!- solo se limito a decir Kai mientras se levantaba y se sentaba un poco mas alejado esperando a que Max se sentara tambien para iniciar ese juego, bueno Kai habia pensado en la probabilidad de que le tocara Bryan o Tyson, entonces Max era mejor que eso…Max algo nervioso se levanto y se acomodo detras de Kai dandole la espalda para comenzar a jugar…(n/a: que suertudo el werito…)

-bien…comenzemos…-dijo Tala algo molesto pero tratando de disimular, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo Tyson tambien estaba algo inquieto aunque no sabia por que pero se sentia algo extraño por esa pareja, talvez solo era su imaginacion…

(n/a: al comenzar la semana inglesa, voy a poner el nombre de cada participante y el lado al que volteo para que sepan cuantos kisses van a ser y cuantas prendas…n.n)

-Lunes- Kai…Derecha Max…Izquierda

-Martes- Kai…Derecha Max…Derecha

-Miercoles- Kai…Izquierda Max…Derecha

-Jueves – Kai…Derecha Max…Izquierda

-Viernes – Kai…Izquierda Max…Izquierda

-Sabado – Kai…Derecha Max…Derecha

-Domingo – Kai...Derecha Max…Izquierda

Al terminar Kai y Max sabian como habia quedado, pues cada vez que volteaban al mismo lado Tala decia Beso, o si volteaban a lados distintos solo decia, Prenda…asi habia dicho conforme pasaba la semana y al terminar habian sido tres besos y cuatro prendas…y Kai seria quien se quitara las prendas…en este caso…

Entonces Kai se levanto y Max tambien, se pusieron de pie ambos frente a frente, la verdad Max estaba demasiado nervioso, nunca habia dado un beso a alguien y mucho menos habia jugado algo asi, los nervios lo mataban y mas por saber con quien le habia tocado, tenia la idea de que entre Kai y Ray habia algo, luego le preguntaria a Ray, pero mientras se sentia incomodo por no saber en realidad cual era la verdad entre ellos dos, solo esperaba que si fuera verdad lo que Bryan habia dicho Ray no se enojara con el…

Kai por su parte solo observaba de reojo a Ray, sabia que a este no le gustaria pero tambien sabia que Ray era inteligente y entenderia que es solo un juego, ademas Max es su amigo y no habria problema, el problema hubiera sido si en vez del lindo Max le hubiera tocado el sensual Tala, ahi si hubiera habido problema pues Ray se sentiria peor, solo esperaba eso no sucediera para que su neko no se enojara…

Kai estaba dispuesto a empezar el juego y tomo a Max del rostro cuando este le susurro algo que lo dejo bastante sorprendido…

-Kai, no se besar, nunca he besado a nadie…- dijo Max solo para que Kai lo escuchara, lo dijo bastante apenado pero Kai solo lo miro con ternura y le dijo….

-no te preocupes, dejate llevar…-dijo bastante bajito para que solo Max lo escuchara, pues seguro al pequeño chico le daba vergüenza que los demas se enteraran pero el le guardaria el secreto…

Ahora era el momento de comenzar, habian decidido que en vez de tres besos que fuera mejor un beso de seis minutos, un poquitin largo pero no lo demasiado para que no se pudiera realizar, asi que a empezar…

Entonces Kai tomo con una mano el rostro de Max, este solo cerro los ojos al sentir esa mano en su rostro, como Kai sabia que el pequeño rubio era inexperto tomo la delantera y comenzo a besarlo, lentamente, primero comenzo con un roze de los labios al mismo tiempo que humedecia los del chico mas pequeño, despues el beso lo convirtio un poco mas intenso hasta abrir los labios de Max y comenzar a jugar con la legua de este, Max para ser un inexperto, lo hacia muy bien, seguia el compas de los labios de Kai, al mismo tiempo que la legua de este…de pronto Tala dijo que ya se habian acabado los seis minutos, mientras miraba atento el reloj que tenia con cronometro en sus manos…Al escuchar esto Kai separo sus labios de los de Max mientras le dijo en secreto al oido…

-Lo haces muy bien para no saber…- le dijo muy cerca del oido para que no escuchara nadie mas, pero esto habia sido mal interpretado por un Neko que estaba en aquella habitacion…

-"pero que tanto murmuran y se secretean, me molesta, aunque quiera hacerme a la idea de que es un juego…realmente no me gusta ver a Kai besarse con alguien mas, me hace recordar el dia que lo encontre con Tala…ese dia no lo voy a olvidar…solo espero no le toque besarlo esta vez…o si no no sabre que hacer para que no se me note…" – pensaba Ray mientras observaba, de pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-Hacen linda pareja no crees? – pregunto Bryan a Ray quien sabia era pareja de Kai, era mas que obvio que Ray se moria de los celos…por eso disfrutaba haciendole esa pregunta y mas aun viendo la cara que puso el neko al escucharla, jaja! Era realmente chistoso, pero que celoso podia llegar a ser ese chino, parecia ser bastante posesivo…(n/a: mira quien lo dice…�)

-…- Ray al escuchar esas palabras, hicieron eco en su cabeza, pero por que, si a Max no le gustaba Kai, no habria problema alguno, solo era la intencion de Bryan de molestarlo…- en realidad no hacen tan linda pareja, pero Max es tierno y lindo talvez en caracter si serian mejor pareja…- dijo Ray finalmente tragandose su enojo y sus celos para no quedar frente a Bryan como el perdedor de ese juego…

-si, bueno es cierto en fisico talvez no hacen tan linda pareja pero de caracter si lo son…aunque tu tambien eres lindo y tierno por lo que puedo ver…-dijo Bryan y le sonrio calidamente a Ray, no sabia por que habia salido esa sonrisa dirigida a Ray pero lo que si sabia era que ese chico parecia ser agradable, talvez si lo tratara mejor podria llegar a ser su 'amigo'…solo talvez…

Tala miro a Bryan platicando con Ray y le parecio buena idea que Bryan y Ray fueran algo, pero en el momento en que Bryan le dedico una sonrisa a ese chico, le desagrado en totalidad, aquella sonrisa habia sido una tan sincera y llena de ternura que no podia creer que Bryan se la estuviera dedicando a ese gato, pero que se cree!…al momento en que vio eso, sintio su corazon palpitar rapidamente, mientras en su estomago sintio como si le hubieran dado un golpe con el cual le sacaran todo el aire, habia sentido horrible ver esa escena, esa sonrisa…asi que rapidamente interrumpio…

-Bueno ahora creo que Kai tiene que quitarse cuatro prendas no? – dijo viendolo con una sonrisa bastante sensual…

-si esta bien…- dijo Kai sin gesto alguno…pronto iba comenzar a desvestirse cuando Tala dijo…

-alto….que les parece si hacemos esto, el que Manda, en este caso Max le tiene que quitar a Kai las cuatro piezas…les parece? – pregunto Tala, los otros asintieron, les daba igual, pero para Max no era igual, haber besado a su ex-capitan y ahora quitarle parte de su ropa?! Por dios esto seria algo muy extraño…

Ahora si Max se acerco y le quito a Kai su bufanda, despues comenzo a quitarle los guantes, iban dos prendas, no sabia que quitarle ahora asi que se quedo pensando un poco y al decidirlo…comenzo a quitarle esa tipo chamarra que tenia de manga corta…(n/a: no se como le llamen o como se llama asi que espero entiendan de que hablo n.n) despues no encontro que otra cosa y con toda la pena del mundo le comenzo a quitar la camiseta que tenia….dejando a Kai en pantalon…una muy buena imagen a los ojos de cualquiera…

Despues de siguieron otras parejas sin importancia, (n/a: o por lo menos a mi punto de vista no importan…n.n) paso Tyson y Max, despues a Tyson le toco pasar junto a Ray lo que habia hecho enojar bastante a Kai, pero sabia que Ray no se podria fijar en un estupido, gloton como Tyson o si? Pobre de Ray que castigo era ese…a Ray le habia tocado quitarse tres prendas y se quedo en pantalon al igual que Kai mientras que Tyson se habia quitado una cuando le toco jugar con Max osea su chamarra roja…vaya, ese rubio se estaba salvando de quitarse la ropa…

Ahora era el turno de una nueva pareja, Kai solo pensaba en que no soportaria si le volvia a tocar a SU neko con alguien mas que no fuera con el, por que Rayos no le tocaba al Neko y a EL por que???? Maldita botella…ahora volvieron a girar la botella y por INARI!! No podia ser, esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga…

-"creo que esto no le gustara a Ray" – pensaba Kai, mientras volteo a ver a su nueva 'pareja de juego' …Tala…

-bien creo que ahora son Tala y Kai los que siguen – dijo Tyson algo emocionado, pero de verdad que era un tonto, nadie en esa habitacion estaba emocionado, Max estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar pues era mas inteligente que Tyson y mas observador, mientras que Bryan estaba que se lo llevaba la chin..da pues no podia creer que a Tala le hubiera tocado besar a Kai…por que con Kai, solo esperaba que le tocaran muy pocos besos, pero que demonios, Tala era un estupido, como se le ocurre pensar en ese tipo de juegos, seguro era lo que queria desde un principio pero ahora nimodo, tendria que aguantarse todos los celos y enojo que tenia solo de pensar a ellos dos besandose, ademas recordo que el solo era utilizado por Tala y mejor decidio calmarse…no tenia derecho para molestarse…

Ray no cabia en su enojo, como podia ser que Tala tuviera Tanta suerte, Tala y Kai? No….escuchar esos dos nombres juntos en la misma oracion, le causaba molestia al neko y ademas muchos celos…se sentia mal, no le gustaba, le daba miedo, si, miedo a que Kai pensara mejor las cosas y lo dejara por Tala…

Despues de un rato de pensar de todos menos de Tyson que no sabe que significa la palabra 'pensar' ….Tala se levanto y se sento esperando que Kai se sentara tras el para comenzar con el juego, ahora si seria divertido, ya era la hora que le tocara a el, y disfrutaria muchisimo esos besos que se daria seguramente con Kai, lo malo es que a El le habia tocado quitarse la ropa, osea que Kai tendria que desvestirlo, que lastima hubiera deseado quitarle el pantalon a Kai…pero no pudo ser asi, entonces comenzarian…

-Lunes- Kai…Derecha Tala…Derecha (empezando bien)

-Martes- Kai…Izquierda Tala…Izquierda (siguiendo perfecto)

-Miercoles- Kai…Izquierda Tala…Derecha

-Jueves- Kai…Derecha Tala…Derecha

-Viernes- Kai…Derecha Tala…Izquierda

-Sabado- Kai…Izquierda Tala…Izquierda

-Domingo – Kai…Derecha Tala…Izquierda

En total Tala Y Kai se darian cuatro besos y Kai le quitaria tres prendas a Tala, pero ahora si que vendria un gran problema…

-"Ray solo espero entiendas que esto es un juego, no tienes por que ponerte celoso mucho menos molestarte por algo, seran ocho minutos los que me bese con Tala, pero estoy seguro que voy a pensar en ti, a Tala lo quiero mucho, no lo voy a negar, pero solo como mi amigo, y tampoco negare que sus besos son bastante buenos, sabe como besar, pero yo no siento lo mismo por el que por ti, asi que no es lo mismo…no lo sera"

-"eso era mejor de lo que esperaba, cuatro besos con Kai, seria genial, seguro que Ray se pondria celosisimo y no es para menos pues una vez ya nos encontro bastante 'cariñosos' por de alguna manera decirlo…seguro se molestara y es donde yo entrare en accion, solo espero las cosas me sigan saliendo como hasta ahorita….pero que pensara Bryan….un momento ami no me debe interesar lo que el piense…"

Kai y Tala se pararon frente a Frente como lo habian estado haciendo los que habian pasado a jugar…entonces Kai coloco una mano en el cuello de Tala y la otra en la mejilla de este, mientras Tala alcanzo a poner las manos en el pecho de Kai, antes de que este comenzara con el beso…

Primero, empezo como ya era su estilo, con un beso lento y bastante tierno, para despues convertirlo en un beso mas apasionado, en esta ocasion no pensaba jugar con la lengua de Tala pues, sabia que Tala besaba muy bien y no tardaria en seguirle el juego, entonces tendria que resistirse y no aumentar la pasion en ese beso, pero Tala no se hizo esperar como lo habia pensado Kai y comenzo a morder ligeramente los labios de Kai para despues tratar de entrar en su boca, trato de introducir su lengua en la boca de Kai pero este no se dejo…de pronto en un momento de descuido Tala logro introducir su lengua en la boca de Kai y fue asi que comenzo la lucha por ver quien dominaba y exploraba mejor la boca del otro…pasaron siete minutos, solo les quedaba un minuto por disfrutar…ahora era Bryan el que tenia el cronometro, despues de todo era su reloj el que usaban para esto, Bryan se sentia enojado y bastante celoso, pero que podia hacer, solo soportar un minuto mas…solo uno mas…los segundos pasaban y parecian eternos, no parecia un minuto parecia una eternidad…pero que exagerado era, en fin…

El minuto paso rapido para Tala, que aunque el tiempo habia terminado seguia sin separarse de Kai y este no hacia nada por separarse, siguieron unos cuantos segundos juntos aunque el tiempo habia terminado y Bryan les habia dicho esto, no se separaban solo seguian sin hacer ningun movimiento solo con sus labios sobre los del otro, cuando de un momento a otro Kai desperto de ese tipo de sueño en el que habia entrado y fue cuando se separo lentamente de Tala, quedo a unos cuantos sentimetros de los labios de este para despues, separarse por completo…como todos seguian observando con gran sorpresa a los dos chicos Kai volteo a ellos y les pregunto que si que pasaba, entonces Tyson lo saco de su duda y le dijo que hacia casi un minuto que el tiempo habia acabado, y que ellos seguian asi, juntos…

Kai volteo a ver rapidamente el rostro de Ray, seguro estaba enojado, y no era para menos, pero lo raro es que no estaba enojado, solo estaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero era fingida, lo sabia, conocia perfectamente a su neko y sabia que esa risa era fingida, falsa, solo para aparentar, pues podia ver en sus ojos aquel brillo de tristeza, ese que hizo cristalinos los ojos ambar del chico…

-"cometi un grande error, al concentrarme, y tratar de no pensar en lo que hacia, no escuche cuando Bryan dijo que habia terminado el tiempo…. Soy un estupido, seguro Ray esta enojado y no lo culpo, es normal seguro esta pensando lo peor, necesito que acabe esta estupicez pero que pretexto puedo poner?" – pensaba Kai, cuando de pronto lo sacaron de sus pensamientos…

-bueno ahora sigue que le quitez la ropa a Tala…-dijo Tyson, al parecer era el unico inocente (baboso) que no entendia la situacion…

-si asi es…-dijo Max un poco desanimado, la verdad le habia dolido ver a Kai con Tala pero por que? Seguro era su imaginacion

Tala se paro frente a Kai y solo lo miro a los ojos mientras esperaba a que este comenzara a quitarle las tres prendas que escogeria…de pronto Kai volteo y miro fijamente a Tala a los ojos mientras le tomaba la mano y comenzaba a quitarle los guantes, despues sin retirar su vista de los ojos de Tala, continuo y le quito la chamarra y despues la camisa, dejandolo igual que el, solo en pantalones…

Ahora si, el momento habia terminado, todos estaban algo tensos por el momento, Bryan muy enojado y despechado, mientras que Ray se sentia triste pero habia tomado una decision, y Tala estaba confundido, muy confundido…Tyson estaba igual que siempre y Max se sentia extraño y seguia pensando en el beso con Kai…

De nuevo giraron la botella y la pareja que habia tocado ahora si que los habia dejado algo sorprendidos…

Bryan…Ray

-que?! – Tala solo atino a expresarse asi, pues no sabia que decir, y fue lo unico que penso…

El juego comenzo rapido, Se sentaron de espaldas y pasaron los siete dias de la semana…les tocaba darse cinco besos, pero comoo?????!! Cinco? Eran demasiados, muchos, no podian darse todos esos besos o si? No claro que no, algo tenian que hacer…

Ray y Bryan estaban parados frente a frente y entonces y para sorpresa de todos antes de dejar hacer nada a Bryan, Ray tomo a este del rostro y lo comenzo a besar precipitadamente y con demasiada pasion, estaba siendo bastante brusco, pero a la vez muy apasionado, el enojo de Ray era demasiado, se sentia traicionado y perdio la razon por un momento y ahora estaba haciendo algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiria despues…estaba besando a Bryan como si lo amara! Lo estaba haciendo igual que con Kai, por supuesto que no sentia lo mismo al hacerlo, no sentia esa cosquilla que sentia con Kai, no era que Bryan lo hiciera mal, pero simplemente el estaba enamorado de Kai y no podria sentir de un momento para otro algo por ese chico…

Llevaban alrededor de 3 minutos besandose desesperada y apasionadamente mientras Tala y Kai no cabian en su enojo…pero Tala por que?

-"por que?, Ray? Pareces disfrutarlo demasiado, acaso el besa mejor que yo?, acaso lo hace mejor, te gusta como lo hace, Ray por que? Por que? Te estas vengando de mi, ojala sea eso, por que no puedo soportar mas tengo que hacer algo…"

-"no puedo creer lo que siento, estoy totalmente molesto, me siento raro, desesperado y enojado por lo que Bryan esta haciendo, parece que le gustara que Ray lo bese, por que? Acaso le gusta como besa ese gato? Besa mejor que yo? No creo!, no lo puedo soportar mas, tengo que hacer algo AHORA…!"

De pronto para sorpresa de todos Tala en un movimiento rapido se puso de nuevo su camisa y agarro la chamarra y sus guantes, todos veian atonitos los movimientos de Tala quien rapidamente tomo a Bryan del brazo y lo jalo, dejando a un muy sorprendido neko parado y solo en medio de la habitacion, Tala habia salido tan rapido de la habitacion que no habia dicho absolutamente nada…solo Tala dijo un breve "nos vemos mañana" y salio llevando a Bryan de la mano…

Todos habian quedado sorprendidos y no entendian la actitud de Tala, era demasiado extraño, aunque la tension en la habitacion aun no se iba del todo pues Kai y Ray se miraban con enojo y despecho, ademas de tristeza, Max noto algo raro en la habitacion y le dijo a Tyson que rapido se colocara su ropa y se fueran y asi fue, salieron despidiendose de sus amigos con un breve "buenas noches", asi era, no se habian dado cuenta en que momento pero ahora eran las 10 de la noche…entre tanto revoloteo, no se habian dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que habia pasado…primero en lo que llegaba la comida, despues, mientras comian, luego en lo que comian para seguir platicando un rato y finalmente cuando Tala dijo que jugaran, en eso se habia pasado toda la tarde y no se habian dado cuenta…

Kai miraba a Ray con enojo y tristeza ademas de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, todo era confusion, mientras Ray lo miraba con despecho en su rostro, todo era confusion en la habitacion, era tension y desesperacion pues ninguno decia nada, solo se observaban uno al otro…sin decir palabra alguna…

Decidieron mejor irse a dormir, ninguno menciono nada, solo durmieron y era obvio que estaban molestos pues Kai se habia acostado en el sillon para dormir….

-Kai, que haces ahi, no tienes por que dormir ahi…-dijo Ray y volvio a recostarse en la cama…

-aqui estoy bien…-dijo finalmente para quedarse casi dormido…no queria hablar, solo queria dejar de pensar en eso y dormir…solo mantener su mente en blanco, eso era lo que queria…

Ray penso que estuvo mal lo que hizo pero de verdad le dolio ver a Kai junto a Tala y mas aun eso que paso despues que terminara el tiempo y ellos siguieran besandose le dolio mas aun…y no pudo evitar besar asi a Bryan, pues se sentia bastante despechado, enojado, frustrado y no encontro mejor momento que ese para deshacerse de todo su malestar y ese dolor que le oprimia el pecho y entonces no soporto mas y beso a Bryan de ese modo, tratando de desquitarse por lo que sentia, lo que por culpa de Kai habia comenzado sentir….

Continuara…

_**ººLa LoKa KeLLyºº**_

------------------

Hola! Pues la verdad no se si les gusto este capitulo, la verdad se alargo mas de lo que yo esperaba, por lo que no termino en donde yo queria asi que ahorita voy a comenzar a escribir el siguiente capitulo antes que se me vaya la idea que tenia para el final de este capitulo, ojala sigan dejando reviews por que de verdad son importantes para la inspiracion…

De paso me sirve para hacer un pequeño comercial…les recomiendo que lean mi fic "confused Hearts" (modestia aparte pero yo digo que no esta tan mal u.u)…aunque parece que ese no gusto tanto pero ojala lo sigan leyendo los que lo leen claro…

Ahora voy a empezar a contestar los reviews que recibi en el capitulo anterior…

**GabZ**

Hola de nuevo!! Siempre eres la primera en dejarme un review y eso me alegra mucho pues me hace pensar que de verdad te gustan mis fics, gracias…por otra parte la respuesta a tu pregunta pues en realidad es KaixRay o KaixTala, las dos me gustan por igual en el caso de Kai y mientras sea Tala, me gusta con Kai o con Bryan nada mas…por cierto tomare la idea que me diste de que Kai vea a Bryan con Kenryu pero eso sera en el siguiente chapter como lo dije un poco mas arriba, tenia planeado que el capitulo llegara un poco mas adelante pero ya se alargo mas, normalmente hago quince hojas en word de puro fic mas la hoja de presentacion del fic y la contestacion de reviews vienen siendo como diesisiete mas o menos, y ahora hice veinte del puro fic, osea como veinti dos en total…O.o tal vez no es mucho pero pues ami parecer me alargue bastante y no quiero aburrirlos luego…espero te siga gustando el fic y entre mas reviews reciba mas rapido voy a actualizar, en cuanto reciba diez reviews actualizo y si son mas mucho mejor…Poka!! :D

**Ayanai**

Privet! Que bueno que te siga interesando mi fic y pues la verdad asi es Tala no sabe bien lo que quiere esta un poco confundido pero pronto sabra bien lo que quiere…no te preocupes por eso…y en cuanto al lemon de el y Bryan pues todavia falta algo para eso pero no se preocupen prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda…n.n gracias por el review sigue leyendo…PokA!!

**AsukaHao**

Hola!! Igualmente….veo que eres mujer de pocas palabras pero gracias por el review pues me da a entender que leiste el fic…o por lo menos eso creo…gracias…

**Cyberhorse **

Privet!!! Bueno gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme un review que bueno que te este gustando sigue leyendo, Poka!

**Athena Oscura**

Que onda? Privet!! Pues muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer los cinco capitulos…gracias me siento alagada y de verdad gracias por dejar un review, no te preocupes por no haber dejado en los demas y sigue leyendo…gracias por el review…poka!

**Sismica La-sombra**

Privet! Que tal pues la verdad que bien que te animaste y dejaste un review, ojala sigas leyendo la historia y gracias por decir que quieres leer mas historias mias, pues la verdad se me ocurren varias historias sobre todo cuando veo que alguna de mis historias estan gustando como esta, y por eso escribi la otra de "confused hearts" pero creo que esa no esta gustando mucho, y eso me corta un poco la inspiracion, en fin ojala sigas leyendo…

**Hikaru-Chan15**

Privet! La verdad creo que a varios voy a dejar con la duda de lo del nuevo 'amigo' de Bryan no se preocupen que a su tiempo Tala lo conocera y opinara sobre el, aunque no creo que bien…en fin sigue leyendo y escribiendo tu fic…bueno gracias por el review…n.n

**Alexia Kon **

Privet! Pues si hare un lemmon BryanTala pero la verdad todavia falta y yo tambien espero sea bueno y les guste por que la verdad cuando de lemmon se trata me siento algo presionada por saber si les gustara o no…y la verdad me siento con algo de miedito por lo de ese lemmon pues quiero que salga de lo mejor y les guste y la verdad no confio mucho en como yo hago los lemmon, me parecen monotonos y sin chiste aunque espero les gusten y opinen…pero no te preocupes me esforzare y cuando lo haga espero me salga bien…

**Evel**

Pues gracias por decirme eso, y espero sigas leyendo, de verdad gracias por tu review! …

Gracias de nuevo a los que se toman su tiempo en leer y mejor aun en dejar un review para el autor, de verdad que sirve para la inspiracion y para tratar de mejorar…

Do svidaniya!…(hasta pronto!)


	8. Discusiones y Reconciliaciones

…**KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Principal …Kai y Ray

Secundaria…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

Y el triangulo mas comun Ray x Kai x Tala (Yuriy)

Si ya se no explico mucho pero si quieren saber mas solo lean…

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) beyblade no es mio y no lo sera jamas…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demas rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, sere breve…

Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

**CAPITULO 8 **

…**DISCUCIONES…Y RECONCILIACIONES…**

-------------------------

Ray penso que estuvo mal lo que hizo pero de verdad le dolio ver a Kai junto a Tala y mas aun eso que paso despues que terminara el tiempo y ellos siguieran besandose le dolio mas aun…y no pudo evitar besar asi a Bryan, pues se sentia bastante despechado, enojado, frustrado y no encontro mejor momento que ese para deshacerse de todo su malestar y ese dolor que le oprimia el pecho y entonces no soporto mas y beso a Bryan de ese modo, tratando de desquitarse por lo que sentia, lo que por culpa de Kai habia comenzado sentir…

De pronto se dio cuenta que Kai no venia a la cama, ya habia pasado mucho rato, horas quizas, seguro Kai ya estaba dormido y el aun no podia consiliar el sueño, tenia tantos pensamientos en su cabeza…pensaba en que Kai era algo muy especial que le estaba pasando y no pensaba perderlo solo por un capricho o solo por un malentendido, mucho menos por que otra persona se interpusiera, asi que si Kai queria algo con Tala, ya sabia que hacer, habia decidido que hacer…

De pronto el sentimiento lo invadio al pensar en lo que le diria a Kai la mañana siguiente, entonces se levanto y tomo la almohada de Kai y una cobija del closet, entonces se dirigio al sillon, penso que Kai estaria dormido y entonces lo miro, ni siquiera se habia quitado los zapatos, asi estaba, parecia un niño berrinchudo, que no obtiene lo que quiere y se lanza a su habitacion a dormir tal y como estaba, eso parecia Kai en esos instantes, ademas que su semblante era el de un …angel…se veia bellisimo, tan tranquilo, le encantaba como sus facciones se relajaban tanto cuando dormia…

Sin pensarlo mas, se acerco a el y le paso una mano por la nuca, levanto levemente la cabeza de este y le coloco la almohada bajo su cabeza, despues comenzo a taparlo, despues de haberle quitado los zapatos…una vez que lo cubrio con la cobija, le beso la frente y despues lo miro un momento entonces no pudo evitar acercarse a sus labios…

--

De pronto Kai sintio que Ray se habia levantado de la cama pues escucho ligeramente sus pasos, estaba despierto, no habia podido dormir en todo lo que iba de la noche, estar enojado con Ray no era lo que mas le gustara, asi que se sentia extraño y cuando pensaba en Ray, la imagen de el y Bryan besandose asotaba su mente y le daba miedo que Ray fuera a dejarlo por el imbecil de Bryan…

De pronto al sentir a Ray que buscaba algo dentro del closet volteo ligeramente, despues miro como este camino hacia el, para entonces Kai ya se habia acomodado bien en el sillon y cerro los ojos en clara muestra que estaba dormido, entonces sintio que Ray le coloco la almohada, despues le quito los zapatos y lo cubrio con una cobija, quizas era lo que estaba buscando en el closet, de pronto sintio los tibios labios de Ray en su frente y deseo tenerlos entre los suyos, deborar esos deliciosos labios con su boca, saborearlos mientras se deleitaba con ese rico aroma tan caracteristico de Ray, tan delicioso…de pronto sintio que Ray se iba a ir, pero antes de esto volvio a sentirlo cerca…demasiado cerca…

Pronto Ray se quedo viendo a Kai un momento y volvio a acercarse, entonces lo beso, coloco suavemente sus labios sobre los de Kai, este ultimo tenia los labios entreabiertos mientras su respiracion era tranquila, entonces Ray al colocar sus labios sintio como si Kai lo hubiera mordido ligeramente el labio inferior pero solo muy ligeramente, entonces se separo para mirar que Kai seguia con su expresion tranquila y sus facciones relajadas…estaba dormido…asi que solo fue su imaginacion…

Kai al sentir el roze de Ray su deseo por poseer esos labios y marcarlos como suyos hizo que mordiera ligeramente el labio inferior, sin poder evitarlo, pero que tonto habia sido, por que habia hecho eso, seguro Ray se daria cuenta…pero no fue asi al parecer no se dio cuenta pues solo susurro algo, le dio otro pequeño beso y se fue…

-Te amo…Kai…-entonces le dio nuevamente un beso y se fue…

-----------------

Cuando salieron de la habitacion Bryan y Tala o mas bien Tala salio arrastrando practicamente a Bryan, iban tomados de la mano y no dijeron nada solo sus pensamientos eran los que inundaban sus mentes…

-"por que lo hizo? No es que esperara besar mas tiempo a Ray pero, entonces por que hizo Tala esto? Acaso son celos?…jaja! que locura, Tala celoso por Ray, por favor eso es imposible, y mucho menos si es por que se acercan a mi, creo que mi amor por el me hace delirar" – entonces sonrio ante el pensamiento que habia tenido…Tala celoso por el…

-"porque? Por que lo beso? por que? Maldicion, siento un grande enojo, deberia sentirme feliz, pues me toco con Kai pero aun asi me siento confundido, molesto, no puede ser que…Bryan…no…eso no esta pasando, son imaginaciones mias, no lo es…" – pensaba Tala mientras llevaba a Bryan de la mano, al entrar a la habitacion ninguno dijo nada solo se mandaron miradas mortales y no dijeron mas…por un rato, despues de un rato Tala le dijo…

-Vaya, creo que te agrado la idea que te di, ¿cierto? – pregunto Tala, entonces Bryan penso a que se referia este…

-a que te refieres? – pregunto dudoso..

-no te hagas, te gusto la idea de que Te quedaras con el gato. O no? – dijo Tala con su tono sarcastico y de molestia en la voz…

-ja! Es eso? No para nada, el chico es guapo, se ve que es inteligente y ademas parece que se puede confiar en el, pero no es mi tipo, es demasiado tierno para mi…aun asi pienso que debe ser buena pareja-dijo Bryan mientras se quitaba la ropa para quedar en boxer solamente, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama…

-Uy si y dices que no te gusta? Que otra cosa tiene de bueno? Yo solo veo que sus ojos son lindos y ya, no le veo todo lo que tu dijiste…-entonces Bryan contesto

-Tu por que lo vez con Celos…-entonces Tala no supo que decir…en verdad estaba celoso de Ray, lo que habia venido a la mente de Tala fue el beso de Ray y Bryan pero lo que quizo decir Bryan era de la relacion entre Kai y Ray, eso habia querido insinuar, pero Tala lo habia mal interpretado.

Ambos estaban sentados a sus respectivos lados de la cama, ambos ya estaban solo en boxers, listos para dormir, pero esto ultimo que habia dicho Bryan lo habia dejado pensar, entonces sin decir mas se levanto y se dirigio al baño, A Bryan le parecio normal, simple y sencillamente Tala necesitaba liberar toxinas…(n/a: para los que no entiendan necesitaba hacer pis' o eso penso Bryan ok)

Pasaron los minutos, talvez hasta unas horas, Bryan no podia dormir, pues se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto recordo a Tala y vio la pequeña luz que salia debajo de la puerta del baño, entonces se levanto y se dirigio hacia alla…

Tala entro y se acomodo a un lado de la puerta, en la esquina de todo el baño, se sento en el suelo abrazando sus piernas mientras escondia su cabeza entre ellas, habia permanecido por un largo rato asi, solo sentado con la cabeza escondida, mientras abrazaba sus piernas, se sentia confundido y no queria dormir, aunque tenia frio, pues el estaba casi desnudo y ademas de eso el baño es un cuarto bastante humedo y frio, entonces su cuerpo estaba muy frio y temblaba ligeramente…mientras su piel se mantenia erizada en un intento de mantener el calor aun existente en el cuerpo…

De pronto sintio que abrieron la puerta y volteo a verlo, era el, el causante de todas sus confusiones, de su dolor en esos momentos, pero como reprocharle algo si el mismo habia metido a Bryan a este lio…

Cuando Tala volteo, en su mirada se reflejaba muchisima confusion, ademas de dolor, entonces Bryan comprendio que lo que hacia sufrir asi a Tala seguro era Kai, y por eso le dijo…

-vamos a dormir, aqui esta helado…- dijo esperando a que Tala se moviera pero este no hizo el menor movimiento y volvio a esconder su rostro…-Tala – volvio a hablar Bryan

-vete, no quiero ir a dormir, no voy a dormir cerca de ti, apestas a gato…-dijo Tala sabia que estaba siendo exagerado pero no podia evitar lo que sentia…

-vaya! Asi que apesto a gato?, pues yo no te reprocho por que sabes amargo o si? – pregunto Bryan haciendo referencia a Kai…

-Bryan, no estoy jugando si? Vete por favor y cierra la puerta..-dijo Tala

-asi que no quieres ir? – pregunto de nuevo Bryan…

-ya dije que no voy a ir, anda vete…-dijo aun con el rostro escondido…

-esta bien, como quieras – dijo Bryan fingiendo resignacion cuando una idea se le vino a la mente, entonces se acerco hacia Tala y lo tomo en los brazos, pasando un brazo por la parte de atras de las piernas de Tala y la otra por la espalda…era como la clasica forma en la que llegan los novios cuando se casan…

Tala estaba forcejeando para que Bryan lo bajara, entonces, Bryan como pudo apago la luz del baño y luego coloco a Tala sobre la cama, este intento levantarse de nuevo pero Bryan se lo impidio, despues paso por encima del chico pelirrojo y se coloco del otro lado de la cama, su lado, Tala al sentir calmado a Bryan intento levantarse de nuevo pero lo unico que consiguio fue empeorar las cosas…

Bryan sintio que Tala quizo moverse para volver a irse, vaya que era terco ese pelirrojo, entonces le paso un brazo por la cintura y lo detuvo, aunque el chico pelirrojo no se quedo quieto por lo que termino quedando frente a frente con Bryan a quien anteriormente le habia dado la espalda, despues de tanto forcejear, Tala coloco ambas manos en el pecho de Bryan mientras empujaba fuertemente al chico lavanda para asi librarse de su abrazo…

Entonces al sentir que Tala lo empujo, Bryan atrajo mas el cuerpo del pelirrojo, de un momento a otro los brazos de este fallaron y entonces estaba totalmente pegado al cuerpo de Bryan, mantenia ambas manos en el pecho de Bryan al igual que su cabeza, mantenia su rostro cerca del cuello del chico lavanda, entonces dejo de forcejear…

-sueltame…me quiero ir…- dijo Tala aun insistiendo aunque habia dejado de forcejear…penso que talvez Bryan le habia ganado en fuerza pero entonces el haria que Bryan se artara y lo soltara…-sueltame, sueltame, sueltame, sueltame – a Bryan se le estaba acabando la paciencia pero entonces dijo…

-no, no, no, no, y NO! – dijo Bryan atrayendo mas el cuerpo del pelirrojo al de el, sus cuerpos estaban mas unidos de lo imaginable, cualquiera que viera ese vulto en la cama pensaria que solo es un cuerpo, de lo unidos que estaban no se distinguia que fueran dos…

Tala podia sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Bryan, su piel era suave, tibia, era como terciopelo, ademas que el pecho de este se sentia muy bien formado…de pronto Tala se dio cuenta que se estaba fijando en cosas que no venian al caso, para que pensar en la piel aterciopelada, suave y tibia de Bryan si ya la habia tocado anteriormente, ademas por que fijarse en los musculos de el si tambien los habia visto, pero que rayos le pasaba, tenia que soltarse y alejarse ya de ese cuerpo que tantas emociones y sensasiones le causaban…

-S-U-E-L-T-A-M-E- - Dijo Tala en afan de molestar a Bryan y que finalmente accediera a su peticion pero, no lo dijo en un tono de enojo, mas bien lo dijo en forma juguetona…

-pense que te habias dormido…Y N-O- T-E V-O-Y A S-O-L-T-A-R – Dijo Bryan aun manteniendo a Tala muy unido a su cuerpo…

De pronto los pensamientos de Tala volvieron y comenzo a sentir esa extraña calidez, sin pensarlo, comenzo a delinear el pecho de Bryan, bueno lo poco que podia pues la cercania a este no se lo permitia…entonces de pronto sintio una mano sobre la suya…

-me…haces cosquillas…-dijo Bryan mientras colocaba una mano sobre la de Tala, asi se mantuvo tomando la mano del pelirrojo entonces solo miro a este a los ojos y noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero penso que se habia equivocado, ya que estaba oscuro y no logro verlo bien…entonces Tala no volvio a molestar y asi se quedaron durmiendo toda la noche, sus cuerpos bastante juntos y tomados de la mano…

--------------

La luz del sol comenzo a hacerse presente en la habitacion de Kai y Ray, entonces Ray desperto y volteo a ver rapidamente el sillon, en busca de Kai pero no lo vio, entonces escucho la regadera, seguro Kai se habia despertado temprano y habia decidido meterse a bañar…

Cuando Kai salio del baño se mantuvo de pie mirando la cama, estaba vestido con su ropa normal, pero traia una gabardina negra sobre su atuendo, una seña de que pensaba salir…Ray lo miro y pregunto…

-a donde vas? – pregunto curioso Ray

-la curiosidad mato al gato..-dijo Kai y se disponia a salir cuando..

-Kai, debemos hablar…-dijo Ray, entonces Kai volteo y su mirada cambio, ahora estaba llena de dolor y desprecio mezclados…

-bueno dime! Vamos de que quieres hablar? – pregunto Kai algo molesto e ironico

-pues, de lo que sucedio anoche…-dijo Ray timidamente, no lo podia negar, la mirada de Kai en ocasiones llegaba a intimidarlo…

-vaya! Esta bien…que me vas a decir? Que te gusto mucho el beso que te diste con Bryan? O que? – dijo Kai bastante sarcastico…

-Kai por favor! Ese no es el punto, entonces que voy a pensar yo? Duraste con Tala un minuto mas de lo que debian, sin contar las miradas que le hechabas, acaso crees que no te vi? – entonces Ray no pudo hablar mas, le dolia muchisimo hablar asi con Kai…estar enojado no le gustaba pero estaba dolido…

-Ray, por que metes a Tala en esto, el no tiene nada que ver- dijo molesto

-Kai, que no tiene nada que ver? Pero de que hablas Kai, tiene todo que ver, en ese caso, Bryan no tiene nada que ver aqui…-dijo de nuevo…

-mira si lo vas a estar defendiendo, que no sea delante mio, y mejor te dejo libre para que estes con el si eso es lo que quieres…-entonces Kai sintio que Ray lo abrazaba por la cintura y colocaba la cabeza en su pecho…

-Kai por que piensas eso, Kai? No quiero separarme de ti…-dijo Ray de pronto…entonces las palabras que habia dicho el mismo anteriormente le llegaron de golpe, _"y mejor te dejo libre para que estes con el" _pero a quien queria engañar, por supuesto que no podria ver a Ray con ese tonto…

Kai siguio sin responder al abrazo…

-Kai? – dijo Ray…al no recibir respuesta solo siguio hablando…-lo amas? – pregunto

-A quien? – pregunto Kai con bastante sorpresa, de que hablaba Ray?

-Tala…-dijo Ray en un suspiro…

-no Ray, no lo amo…- dijo Kai sin emocion alguna, aun sin corresponder al abrazo de Ray y solo mirando hacia enfrente…

-lo quieres? – volvio a preguntar Ray

-no! – volvio a recibir una negativa por parte del ruso

-lo deseas? ¿cierto? – pregunto Ray, ahora mas seguro de lo que preguntaba, anteriormente lo que pregunto era mas bien para llegar a 'esa' ultima pregunta…

-……-hubo un silencio por parte de Kai…no habia dicho nada y solo penso que lo que Ray decia no tenia sentido, por que le preguntaba eso, pero no se puso a pensar que hay un dicho que dice "el que caya otorga" entonces Ray lo interpreto como un si…

-esta bien, Kai, sabes…-comenzo Ray a hablar, tomando como respuesta un 'si' – yo te quiero Kai, te amo, pero no puedo tenerte a medias, no quiero, y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, entonces decidi, que si…- era dificil para el terminar lo que iba a decir…

-Ray…yo no…- Kai estaba por decirle que el no habia dicho nada, pero Ray le coloco un dedo en sus labios…para asi evitar oir lo que el creia que no podria soportar de los labios de Kai asi que solo siguio hablando el…

-Kai…quiero que estes con Tala…- Kai abrio los ojos ante lo que dijo Ray e intento decir algo pero otra vez Ray lo detuvo y siguio hablando – asi es Kai, si, talvez es algo extraño lo que te pido pero creo que si lo deseas, no vas a estar totalmente conmigo a menos que tengas lo que quieres, entonces, creo que si estas con Tala, y te das cuenta de lo que quieres, asi podras estar al cien conmigo y si no soy yo lo que quieres, lo entendere…y te dejare ir…

Kai seguia estupefacto ante lo dicho por Ray, no podia creer que Ray estuviera diciendo eso, pero de que Rayos estaba hablando? Acaso dudaba aun de su amor hacia el? Pero por que? Que habia hecho el para que eso sucediera…claro, habia sido el jueguito estupido de la noche anterior…eso debia ser lo que tenia tan confundido y preocupado a Ray…

Despues de pensar en eso Kai solo se quedo callado, mientras se desasia del abrazo, comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitacion entonces Ray le dijo…

-Kai… dime algo por favor…- suplico

-Ray…veo que aun no estas seguro de lo que siento por ti…- y solo salio de la habitacion sin decir nada mas, solo bastante triste por lo que le habia dicho Ray, de verdad le dolia…

Ahora Kai se dirigia a la habitacion de Tala, estaba dispuesto a terminar con esto, seguiria siendo amigo de Tala, eso no habia duda pero entonces llevaria al pelirrojo a hablar con Ray para que este entendiera que entre ellos no habia nada…solo pensaba mientras se dirigia a la habitacion que el pelirrojo compartia con Bryan…cuando vio algo que le molesto y al mismo tiempo le sorprendio muchisimo…

------------------

Tala habia empezado el dia bastante confundido, estaba totalmente extrañado, se habia sentido bien como habia dormido, tan cerca de Bryan, pero estaba totalmente confundido, no sabia ni que era lo que sentia ya…todo era tan confuso, entonces solo se separo de Bryan y se levanto para meterse a bañar…

De un momento a otro Bryan escucho que estaban tocando la puerta, y entonces sintio que no habia nadie a su lado, y se dispuso a levantarse, estaba solo en boxers pero no le importo, solo se sento en la orilla de la cama, se acomodo un poco el cabello con la mano mientras rascaba su cabeza en forma pensativa…¿donde estaria el pelirrojo? Entonces escucho la regadera y penso "claro esta bañandose" entonces los golpes en la puerta volvieron a insistir y Bryan volvio de su ensimismamiento y camino hacia la puerta, preguntandose quien rayos lo despertaba tan temprano…penso mientras veia el reloj sobre el tocador…12:00 del mediodia…

Abrio repentinamente la puerta y solo sintio que alguien se abalanzaba a sus brazos rodeandolo por el cuello y despues sentia unos labios aprisionando los suyos…pero que rayos? Cuando abrio los ojos solo vio quien era…

-----------

Despues de Salir de la habitacion se habia dirigido hacia la de Tala para de una vez por todas aclarar las cosas entre los tres…cuando paso por un lado del elevador miro a un chico que salia de este, era un chico bastante peculiar, era bastante guapo…tenia el cabello rojo, y unos ojos esmeraldas bastante grandes y expresivos… preciosos al parecer el chico iba para el mismo camino que el y por lo visto llevaba prisa pues lo supero y se adelanto…

Entonces la curiosidad invadio los pensamientos de Kai cuando vio al chico que toco en la habitacion 619 donde estaba Tala y Bryan…

El chico toco unos momentos, entonces Kai detuvo su paso a la habitacion, queria ver a quien iba a buscar ese chico, pues no creia que fuera del servicio del hotel ya que se veia que el chico era de buena familia, entonces a quien iba a buscar…grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio como Bryan abria la puerta y el chico se le aventaba a este a los brazos, mientras le daba un beso bastante apasionado al que Bryan correspondia, mientras abrazaba al chico por la cintura, al parecer lo conocia bien y tenian algo que ver…entonces vio como Bryan cerro la puerta metiendo al chico a la habitacion con el…

Pero como se atrevia Bryan a engañar a Tala, que atrevido, Tala era uno de sus mejores amigos, y este se atrevia a engañarlo, entonces dio la media vuelta y se fue, despues hablaria con Tala, ademas de seguro Tala no se encontraba en esos momentos ahi, pues no creia que Bryan fuera tan descarado como para tener al 'otro' mientras esta su 'novio' ahi…eso seria el colmo del cinismo…

----------

Bryan solo sintio el beso del chico y lo rodeo por la cintura, mientras correspondia a este, metiendolo en la habitacion, despues cerrando la puerta…

El chico era bastante bueno para besar, y habia intensificado el beso en un momento…despues terminaron por que sus pulmones pedian oxigeno y sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas…debido a lo apasionado del beso…

-Que haces aqui? – pregunto Bryan despues del beso…mientras tomaba de la mano a Kenryu, para sentarse en el sillon que habia ahi…quedando frente a frente…

-pues que mas? Vine a verte..-dijo colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de Bryan, mientras lo besaba de nuevo, esta vez fue un beso mas rapido y ligero, pero bastante tierno…

Bryan al sentir que el chico lo besaba de nuevo, llevo una de sus manos a la muñeca del chico, retirando levemente a este, mientras dejaba de besarlo…

-por que me separas? Acaso no te gustaron mis besos? – pregunto Kenryu bastante confundido y algo triste…

-no es eso… es solo que…bueno y a que viniste? – pregunto cambiando el tema…

-bueno, pues parece que no te agrado mi visita, si quieres me voy…-dijo un poco triste y comenzo a levantarse, pero entonces Bryan lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para que se sentara de nuevo…

-no es eso, Ken, lo que pasa es que El esta aqui…-dijo mirando hacia la puerta del baño…

-oh, lo siento no me habia dado cuenta pero ya escuche el agua…- entonces Kenryu cambio su mirada a una mas lujuriosa y dijo – bueno pero eso lo hace mas emocionante no crees? – pregunto Kenryu…mientras se acercaba a Bryan

-si…creo – dijo simplemente, vaya que el chico tenia agallas…y era decidido… - bueno pero cual es el motivo de tu visita…te note triste cuando llegaste…por que? Sucedio algo? – pregunto algo curioso Bryan…

Entonces Kenryu solo bajo la mirada y no dijo mas que

-es solo que…no quiero despedirme de ti, apenas me diste la oportunidad de salir contigo…y ahora yo…-entonces Bryan dijo en seco al escuchar que el chico frente a el solo decia cosas sin sentido a su punto de vista…

-que sucede de que hablas? – pregunto

-lo que pasa es que mi familia hara un viaje por dos semanas y pues, la verdad yo queria salir contigo hoy, recuerdas? – pregunto el chico

-si, claro lo recuerdo…pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, podemos salir otro dia…y a donde van a viajar? –

-Bryan, no entiendes, en dos semanas, ni te vas a acordar de mi, seguro tienes miles de pretendientes, fans, y todo eso, entonces ya no te vas a acordar por que apenas que habia conseguido que me miraras y me dieras la oportunidad y ami familia se le ocurre hacer un maldito viaje pues yo les dije que no queria ir pero no me hicieron caso pues…-el chico habia comenzado a hablar como loco, parecia que no respiraba, entonces Bryan le coloco un dedo en los labios y despues lo beso ligeramente para tranquilizarlo un poco…despues corto el beso y lo miro a los ojos…

-no te preocupes Ken, mira, prometo que te vere pronto..si? – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo…

-pero…imaginate dos semanas en Hawaii, que horror, aunque dicen que es muy romantica esa playa y no se que, pero me gustaria verte ahi…entonces la haria romantica…-dijo mientras se mordia sensualmente el labio inferior y veia a Bryan directo a los ojos…

-vas a ir a Hawaii????? – pregunto bastante curioso y sorprendido a la vez…

-si por que? – pregunto ahora el chico pelirrojo…

-no por nada en especial…no te preocupes, por eso, disfruta tus vacaciones, que seguro pronto nos veremos…- dijo esto tomando al chico del rostro para verlo directo a los ojos…entonces

-seguro? Lo prometes? – pregunto Kenryu mirandolo directo a los ojos…

-Da! – dijo Bryan mientras asentia lentamente con la cabeza…

Cuando Kenryu escucho que Bryan le dijo que si, se sintio tan alegre que lo abrazo y lo comenzo a besar de nuevo, estaba besandolo lenta y apasionadamente, Bryan se dejaba llevar, cuando Kenryu abandono los labios de Bryan para besarle el cuello, ahi dejo su marca, una pequeña marca roja, que indicaba que sus labios habian estado ahi…Bryan estaba tan distraido que no sintio cuando Kenryu le hizo esto, de pronto Kenryu volvio a subir a los labios de Bryan y entonces escucharon…

-Bryan…podrias traerme una toalla…la olvide afuera…- dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba dentro del baño…

Se levanto del sillon casi de un salto al escuchar la voz de Tala, habia olvidado que el se encontraba ahi, entonces tomo a Kenryu del Brazo y le dijo

-Kenryu…tienes que irte…- acoto Bryan

-esta bien…pero dame un ultimo beso, por favor…-pidio el chico…

-esta bien – dijo Bryan y le dio un beso corto en los labios, cuando se iba a separar de el chico, este lo jalo de la nuca y profundiso rapidamente el beso…sorprendiendo mas a Bryan…

-Bryan? Estas ahi? – volvio a hablar Tala desde el baño

-si, ahi voy…-grito y despues bajo la voz para despedirse del chico frente a el…-Do svidaniya! (hasta pronto!) – dijo y entonces el chico salio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz, si no lo volvia a ver, por lo menos habia conseguido besarlo varias veces y la verdad es qeu Bryan le gustaba demasiado y queria volver a verlo, al parecer no queria tanto a su novio…pero iba a averiguar como era su relacion, tenia que saber que tanto se querian y si no se querian, entonces el lucharia por Bryan…pero que tanto podria querer Bryan a su novio si lo engañaba? Al parecer no mucho, pero mejor averiguaria bien las cosas…cuando lo volviera a ver…

Bryan rapido cerro la puerta, con mucho cuidado para que Tala no escuchara el sonido de esta, despues tomo una toalla rapidamente y entro al baño con esta…

-aqui tienes…- dijo Bryan dando la toalla a Tala…

-gracias…-dijo Tala sonriendo tiernamente… luego Bryan salio del baño y penso que estuvo cerca un poco mas y lo descubria…ahora solo se volvio a recostar en la cama…

-oye Bryan! – dijo Tala mientras salia secandose un poco el pelo y en boxers…-por que tardaste tanto? – pregunto el pelirrojo, Bryan estaba un poco nervioso y no sabia que decir, solo se quedo callado evitando la mirada inquisidora de su 'koi', entonces Tala volvio a hablar…-No me digas que aun estabas dormido??? – pregunto incredulo el chico pelirrojo…

-mmmm…-gruño Bryan haciendose el ofendido, dando a entender que si habia estado dormido…

-Bryan, tu si que duermes mucho eh! Vas a engordar…-dijo Tala en forma burlona, pero no esperaba la respuesta de este

-y entonces ya no me vas a querer como tu novio…-dijo Bryan, su tono habia parecido una pregunta pero a la vez una afirmacion

-Bryan…- dijo Tala mientras se paralizaba y no decia nada…

-no te pongas asi Tala, yo se bien que tu no me quieres y se bien que somos 'novios' para tu conveniencia, no te preocupes, lo tengo claro…-dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba frente a frente con el pelirrojo…

-Bryan…que diablos es eso…-dijo molesto el pelirrojo al ver que Bryan tenia una marca en el cuello…

-de que hablas? – pregunto dudoso el chico lavanda…

-de la marca en tu cuello…mirala…-dijo Tala mientras empujaba a Bryan cerca del espejo que habia en un pequeño tocador que tenian…

-yo…pues…ammm…me…ayer me golpeaste…-dijo Bryan mientras veia la marca en su cuello que se reflejaba claramente en el espejo…

-yo? – pregunto dudoso el pelirrojo…-Bryan no soy un estupido…

-Tala, si no recuerdas, cuando te traje a la cama ayer en la noche estabas forcejeando y por eso mira lo que causaste…-dijo intentando parecer muy seguro de lo que decia…

-Bryan, en la mañana que desperte, claramente vi tu cuello y no tenias nada…- dijo el pelirrojo molestandose por que el otro chico le mentia…

-y tu que hacias viendo mi cuello? – pregunto Bryan tratando de desviar el tema por otro lado…

-Sabes… no me importa lo que tu hagas, si estabas con otra persona y por eso no me contestabas…perfecto! Ami no me importa…es tu maldita vida y haz con ella lo que quieras…- dijo Tala muy enojado…

-asi es…es mi vida…-dijo Bryan…entonces Tala comenzo a cambiarse rapidamente, se coloco el pantalon, despues la camiseta, la chamarra, y finalmente el calzado…para salir rapido de ahi – Tala! A donde vas? – pregunto Bryan antes de que el pelirrojo abandonara por completo la habitacion…

-es mi vida y no te importa…-dijo Tala aun muy enojado por lo que habia discutido con Bryan…

Salio de la habitacion a prisa, no queria pensar en lo que Bryan le acababa de hacer, maldita sea! Lo habia engañado…pero por que? Bueno es cierto que no eran novios de verdad pero no tenia por que hacerle eso…no tenia…

Para que se hacia tonto, tenia que reconocer lo que se habia estado negando a aceptar durante esos dias…queria a Bryan, si, lo queria y no lo podia evitar…pero tampoco queria aceptarlo frente a el…que le diria? Despues de lo que le hizo, usarlo, ahora llegaria y le diria 'te quiero', seria algo muy poco creible, y no lo haria, ante todo su orgullo…

Seguia pensando mientras caminaba hacia la habitacion de Kai, necesitaba hablar con el, pedirle un consejo, eran amigos desde hacia ya un buen tiempo y sabia que si le pedia un consejo a Kai este podria ayudarlo…aunque seria dificil pues no queria explicarle todo al cien porciento pues le daba algo de pena…

---------------

Kai se habia ido dejandolo solo en la habitacion, odiaba estar enojado con el, pero no podia evitar sentir esos celos que tenia desde la noche anterior…era horrible sentir esa duda, ese pesar en su pecho…tenia que aclarar las cosas con el…

Estaba apunto de meterse a bañar cuando eescuacho que tocaban a la puerta..quien seria? Acaso serian Max y Tyson?…decidido abrio la puerta y se encontro con una sorpresa…

-Ray…se encuentra Kai? – pregunto el chico pelirrojo…

-no…el no se encuentra..-dijo algo triste, pues volvio a su mente la discusion con Kai…

-ohh! Ya veo..y no sabes a donde fue? – pregunto el pelirrojo aun mas angustiado pues necesitaba hablar con alguien…

-no..no tengo idea…-dijo una vez mas el chino, esperando Tala se fuera pues no podia hablar mas sobre eso…

-oh! Gracias…-dijo Tala dudando un poco de lo que hablaba para luego irse de ahi…

Ray en cuanto Tala se fue cerro la puerta con movimientos algo cansados y tristes, no queria seguir asi con Kai, ni siquiera sabia donde estaba este…se sentia triste, se meteria a bañar y luego saldria a buscarlo…

-------------

Tala noto en los ojos del neko esa tristeza, seguro estaba enojado con Kai, se le notaba luego luego, sus ojos eran tan expresivos que no podian ocultar algo, y menos un sentimiento tan obvio como la tristeza…

Ahora bajaba por el asensor, mientras pensaba donde podria estar Kai? Eso era algo dificil considerando lo reservado que era Kai, pero para el nada era dificil y mucho menos eso…afortunadamente conocia a Kai muy bien y seguro estaria cerca, la primera opcion que tenia era el parque que habia detras del hotel (n/a: vaya que parque tan solicitado n.n) …seguro estaria ahi, y si no…

Llego al parque y busco a Kai sin exito, el parque era grande y casi no habia gente, lo mas seguro era que Kai estuviera en un lugar como ese, pero no lo encontraba, entonces decidio sentarse unos minutos, en un arbol bastante grande y frondoso que habia ahi, descansaria ahi un momento y luego lo seguiria buscando…

Se tiro al piso, mientras sus pensamientos volaban hacia Bryan, ese maldito estupido que lo habia conquistado, pero seguro que era eso? No estaria confundiendo las cosas, a lo mejor eran solo juegos que le estaba haciendo su corazon…y si era asi?

-no…no puede ser asi…yo no te quiero…-dijo un poco bajo mientras ponia ambas manos en su rostro…

-a quien? – el pelirrojo reconocio la voz que escucho a su espalda y se sintio congelado al escucharla…por inari…volteo lentamente para encontrarse con que era…

------------------

Habia salido de la habitacion por que habia discutido con Ray, para dirigirse a la habitacion de Tala y que fue lo que encontro? Un maldito Bryan con otro chico, maldicion por que ese inutil engañaba a su amigo, si no lo queria solo era cuestion que lo dijera y ya…pero…eso lastimaria a Tala?

Despues de ver aquella escena donde Bryan besaba a alguien que no era Tala, habia decidido irse de ahi, seguro Tala no habia visto nada, pues lo mas probable era que hubiera salido, esperaria un rato para ir a hablar con el… y tratar de explicarle las cosas y abrirle los ojos…eso tenia que hacer…pero no sabia exactamente como decirlo, no sabia si Tala queria demasiado a Bryan, en realidad no sabia que tanto queria su amigo a Bryan, entonces, primero tenia que averiguarlo para al decirle no lastimarlo demasiado con sus palabras…eso haria…

Ahora se encontraba sentado debajo de un arbol, en el parque trasero del hotel…ese lugar siempre era tranquilo y relajante, por lo menos las veces que el habia estado ahi, no habia casi gente y eso era mucho mejor…

Meditaba sobre lo que le sucedia, el problema con Ray y ahora como le diria a Tala sobre lo que vio…o acaso no se lo diria? No, eso no, tenia que decirselo como su amigo…mientras pensaba en eso sintio y escucho que alguien se sentaba en el mismo arbol solo que este era tan grande que no alcanzaba a distinguir a la persona que se habia sentado al otro lado del arbol…se dispuso a ver quien interrumpia sus pensamientos cuando escucho algo que lo dejo helado…

-no…no puede ser asi…yo no te quiero…- pero si era Tala, por que estaba asi, su rostro se veia triste, angustiado, pero por que? Acaso por Bryan y ademas a quien se referia con eso?…sin esperar mas pregunto…

-a quien? – pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado sin voltearlo a ver, pero dando a notar su preocupacion y apoyo…

-K…Kai…-dijo Tala abriendo sus ojos de par en par, no podia creer que lo habia estado buscando y al final lo habia encontrado donde menos penso…-y…yo…pues…na…nadie…-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras se notaba un poco de tristeza en sus ojos…que desviaron la mirada…

-a nadie? Seguro? No sera que estas enamorado de Bryan? – pregunto Kai, sabia que ellos eran novios, pero no sabia que tanto se querian, o mejor dicho…no sabia que tanto queria su amigo a Bryan…por que el pelilavanda era obvio que no sentia nada por el…si antes lo habia pensado, ya lo habia comprobado con lo que habia visto momentos antes…

-Kai…-susurro Tala mientras bajaba la mirada, no queria enfrentar la mirada rojiza de su amigo…

-Tala, dime que es lo que sientes por Bryan?…se que son novios, pero…ami me parecia como si no lo amaras, como si anduvieras con el por…nose…talvez solo por tener a alguien…pero ahora te escucho decir eso…a quien te referias? A el? – volvio a preguntar Kai, intentando sacarle la verdad al pelirrojo…

-pues…yo…no se…-dijo Tala una vez mas…- de verdad Kai no tengo idea que es lo que siento, estoy tan confundido…-termino de decir mientras escondia su rostro entre sus piernas que estaban flexionadas…

-Tala…sabes que puedes contar y confiar en mi…si en algo puedo ayudarte, no lo dudes…-dijo Kai mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Tala y lo atraia a el, en un abrazo de amigos…

Asi estuvieron un rato, hasta que Kai sintio como Tala temblaba ligeramente, seguro por el frio pues su cabello mojado demostraba que estaba recien bañado…entonces Kai dedujo lo que talvez habia pasado…

Bryan tenia a ese chico en la habitacion mientras Tala se bañaba? Pero que poca tenia…pero ya lo pagaria…solo esperaba que Tala no lo hubiera visto…aun…

-vamonos…-dijo Kai mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la gabardina que traia…Tala se puso de pie y solo sonrio melancolicamente asintiendo, para dar a entender que estaba deacuerdo con Kai en irse…entonces Kai le puso su gabardina en los hombros a Tala y este se sorprendio e intento regresarsela a Kai pero este no se dejo…asi que Tala solo sonrio de vuelta y se la puso…para seguir su camino a la habitacion…

----------------

Kai no habia llegado, llevaba rato afuera, que tenia que hacer? Buscarlo? O esperarlo?…

Lo mejor seria ir a la habitacion de Tala y Bryan, a lo mejor ahi se encontraba Kai, talvez Tala habia tenido exito en su busqueda por Kai y ahora estaban juntos…juntos…

Ray se quedo pensando en su ultima palabra y solo sonrio melancolicamente para luego salir del baño…se vistio y aun con el cabello mojado, solo lo peino un poco y salio de la habitacion dirigiendose a la de Tala…esperaba encontrar a Kai…

Llego a la habitacion y solo toco varias veces, parecia que no habia nadie pues no abrian, entonces decidio irse, pero al girarse, escucho como abrian la puerta…y volvio a girarse para ver quien era…

Era Bryan y solo tenia una toalla enredada en su cintura, parece que habia terminado de bañarse, entonces se sonrojo un poco ante la figura que tenia frente a el y solo pregunto…

-esta Tala? – pregunto un poco apenado…

-no, pero pasale…-dijo Bryan, entonces Ray dudo un poco y despues paso, mientras Bryan cerraba la puerta tras el…

-y para que lo buscas? – pregunto Bryan una vez que cerro la puerta…

-pues, hace rato fue a la habitacion y buscaba a Kai…como Kai no ha llegado pense que talvez estaba con Tala aqui…pero me equivoque, sera mejor que me vaya…- dijo Ray, entonces Bryan dijo…

-espera, solo me cambio y te ayudo a buscarlos…que te parece? – dijo al fin Bryan, Ray solo asintio y se sento en el sillon despues de una seña hecha por Bryan para que tomara asiento…

De pronto Bryan comenzo a buscar algo de ropa y enseguida se quito la pequeña toalla que envolvia su cintura y comenzo a ponerse la ropa, primero el boxer y despues tomo el pantalon….Ray no habia podido evitar un pequeño sonrojo, era raro pero es que le dio algo de pena…

Mientras Bryan se habia sentado en la cama para colocarse el pantalon cuando tocaron a la puerta…

---------------

Entraron a la recepcion del hotel y despues subieron al elevador, este se encontraba absolutamente solo…comenzaron a subir al piso ocho mientras guardaban absoluto silencio, Kai de pronto noto que Tala tenia un semblante triste, le dolia ver a su amigo asi, no aguantaba y mucho menos si era por culpa de Bryan que habia demostrado no tener ningun sentimiento de amor hacia el pelirrojo…

Entonces Kai tomo una mano de Tala en forma de amigos…mientras lo miro silenciosamente, y solo con la mirada le dio a entender que era su amigo y que ahi estaria para cuando el lo ocupara…siempre…

Asi salieron del elevador y al llegar frente a la habitacion de Tala, este ultimo recordo que no llevaba las llaves pues habia salido rapidamente del cuarto y ahora tendria que tocar…Kai aun mantenia su mano entrelazada con la de Tala…mientras este tocaba la puerta…

--------

-Ray, me harias el favor de ver quien es? – dijo Bryan mientras subia el pantalon por sus piernas…

-si, claro…-dijo Ray y abrio, llevandose una gran sorpresa al ver a Kai y Tala ahi, juntos, como el habia pensado, estos pasaron mientras Ray solo retrocedio unos pasos para dejarlos entrar, entonces la situacion se torno algo tensa…

Ray no pudo evitar sentir celos y tristeza al ver que Tala y Kai mantenian sus manos entrelazadas…Por su parte Tala recordo que tenian las manos unidas cuando vio a Ray entonces trato de soltar la mano de Kai discretamente para que el chino no lo notara, pero fue inevitable, lo habia notado y peor aun, Kai habia tomado con mas fuerza su mano, impidiendo que soltara asi su agarre…

Kai no podia creer lo que veia, Ray recien bañado, en la habitacion con Bryan, recien bañado, mientras se ponia el pantalon…que pasaba ahi??? Ray tenia el cabello suelto, mojado…el rostro un poco sonrojado…acaso ellos? maldicion se sentia horrible esa duda, no podia evitar que un enojo surgiera dentro de si…y solo apreto mas la mano de Tala para que este no lo soltara…

Bryan por su parte, intentaba abotonar su pantalon cuando vio entrando a Kai y Tala de la mano…habia sentido como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago y ahora le faltara el aire, se sentia terriblemente enojado, celoso, triste, melancolico, mal, simple y sencillamente mal…no podia creerlo, al parecer Tala habia logrado lo que queria, pues que bien por el no? …

Nadie dijo nada, en cambio todos supusieron lo que paso, cosa que no sabian, nada de lo que pensaban habia sucedido, pero por supuesto los celos son sentimientos traidores… y ahora atacaban a los cuatro chicos dentro de esa habitacion…entonces Kai al notar que nadie decia nada solo miro a Tala y dijo…

-me voy…Do svidaniya! (hasta pronto!) …-dijo y le dio un beso en la boca a Tala dejando al pelirrojo sorprendido a mas no poder…no sabia que era eso…o por que lo hacia Kai? Seguro era por el enojo que sintio en ese momento…Al terminar de besarlo lo tomo del rostro y le dijo – poka! (adios)…

-Da…do svidaniya! (si, hasta pronto) – no sabia como habia hecho para pronunciar aquellas palabras pero habian salido inconcientemente, mas por educacion que por nada, estaba mas que sorprendido por lo que habia hecho Kai que nada…solo se quedo mirando la puerta sin prestar atencion a Bryan y Ray que estaban mas que enojados y sorprendidos igual o peor que el…

Ray por su parte se quedo un momento sin reaccionar, casi en shock, y en un momento salio rapidamente de ahi sin decir nada…no habia entendido exactamente lo que dijeron pero sus ojos si habian entendido que Kai beso a Tala era algo tan doloroso para el que no penso mas y salio rapido de ahi, seguro Kai se habia ido a algun lado, menos a la habitacion, entonces el si iria ahi, para pensar…y estar solo…

Bryan no sabia que decir, solo se puso su camiseta y se acerco a Tala que seguia parado donde mismo…mirando a la puerta…Entonces Bryan se poso frente a el y le dijo…

-parece que ya tienes lo que quieres no? – dijo con un tono mas que de reproche, algo triste y melancolico…mientras miraba a Tala, este ultimo al sentir a Bryan tan cerca y frente a el, solo agacho la mirada evitando asi la de Bryan…

-no…no…no se que es lo que quiero ya…-dijo bastante confundido y aflijido…

Bryan no supo que decir, ni como interpretar lo que Tala habia dicho asi que intento girar para irse de ahi y no ver mas al pelirrojo pero este lo detuvo…Tala tomo a Bryan de la camiseta, cerro su mano alrededor de la camiseta de Bryan sobre su pecho…solo arrugando una parte de esta…mientras recargaba su frente en el pecho del pelilavanda…

Al sentir asi tan cerca y triste a Tala, Bryan solo paso sus manos por la espalda del pelirrojo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de este que era mas pequeño que el…y asi se quedaron en una tierna imagen a los ojos de cualquiera….Bryan ante todo era su amigo, olvidando los sentimientos que tenia hacia el, Tala era su amigo y si el habia comenzado a sentir algo mas, era su problema y no podia dejar solo a su amado pelirrojo en estos momentos, asi que solo se quedaron asi en silencio, sin preguntar, sin decir nada, solo juntos ahi…

----------

Ray entro rapidamente en su habitacion y se recargo en la puerta cerrando los ojos fuertemente, no queria pensar en lo que habia visto hasta que…

-Ray? Que hiciste con Bryan…-la duda se apoderaba de Kai y no habia podido evitar que era pregunta saliera involuntariamente de su boca…

-Kai!! – exclamo sorprendido el chino…-yo…fui a buscarte…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada…- Tala vino a buscarte y pense que talvez estarias con el….y no me equivoque…-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro mientras se mantenia recargado en la puerta con la mirada al suelo, Kai se encontraba sentado en el sillon con los brazos recargados en sus piernas…mirando al neko frente a el…

-de verdad? – pregunto Kai…queria creerle pero, aquella escena era, tan…tan…real…

-claro Kai, que mas? A que iria yo ahi si no a buscarte? – pregunto Ray levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Kai…

-Ray…-susurro Kai simplemente…mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a este…

-pero veo que estabas ocupado con Tala no?…lo siento…creo que no debi ir alla…-dijo Ray y de pronto sintio como Kai lo rodeaba por la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo al de Kai…

-Ray…pense que te habia perdido…- dijo estrechandolo fuertemente…

-Kai, por que lo hiciste? – pregunto Ray refiriendose al beso…

-por coraje, por celos, por que no pense…te juro que entre Tala y yo no hay nada, el solo…me hablo conmigo como amigo…de verdad – dijo Kai mirando a Ray a los ojos…

-Kai…-dijo Ray mientras lo estrechaba fuertemente…y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de este para luego decir…-lo que te dije en la mañana sigue en pie…- dijo mientras lo estrechaba mas, como si no quisiese perderlo…

-Ray…-dijo Kai mientras lo tomaba del rostro para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, pero sin separar sus cuerpos…- olvida eso…quiero que entiendas algo…yo no amo a Tala, lo quiero, si y mucho, pero como mi amigo, mi hermano, solo asi…pero no como ati, es un cariño diferente entiendes…tampoco lo deseo…no es asi…

-entonces por que no me contestaste cuando te lo pregunte…-dijo Ray una vez mas con su semblante triste…

-por que no podia creer que dudes de mi amor por ti, no podia creer que a la persona que mas quiero dude de ello…y no pude asimilarlo rapidamente por lo que no te conteste y cuando lo intente tu ya habias supuesto muchas cosas que no son …entiendes…ahora prometeme que olvidaras todo eso …si? – pregunto Kai muy decidido…

-si…te lo prometo…- dijo Ray abrazando de nuevo a Kai…

Entonces Kai, dijo que tenia algo de sueño y se recostaron…abrazados como siempre, Ray escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kai y este rodeandolo por la cintura…

Asi se quedaron descansando un poco, un rato mas…mientras disfrutaban de su pronta reconciliacion…

Continuacion…

_**°°La LoKa KeLLy°°**_

------------------------------

Bueno aqui el octavo capitulo, ahora si se me paso de largo el episodio, espero no les moleste que este algo largo…en fin si es asi solo avisenme…pero para el proximo volvere a hacerlos como al principio…bueno ahora si disculpen la tardanza pero lo recompense con un capitulo bastante largo…sorry!

Ahora a contestar sus valiosisimos reviews…

**Cyber- horse**

Privet! Que bien que te haya gustado y este capitulo efectivamente es mas largo que el anterior…gracias por el review…

**GabZ**

Esta vez tu review no fue el primero, pero eso no le resta importancia, ustedes saben que todos son importantes y gracias por estar atenta a mis actualizaciones..espero te guste este chap….ok te dejo que ya tarde mucho en actualizar…sorry y gracias por el review!! …por cierto sigue con tus fics que no sabes lo que me gustan…sigue prontisisisisisiissimo plis!!!!!

**Xanae**

Privet! No te preocupes no hay problema, y si jaja! Hay un dios…jaja!!! Eso estuvo muy bueno..espero ahora si te avise GabZ y que te siga gustando la historia, solo en algo te equivocaste..Ray no esta enamorado de Bryan…n.n

**Asuka hao**

ahh ok! No hay problema suele suceder eso de que se trave la computadora, como odio que pase eso, me hace enojar…y gracias por seguir mi fic…y sigue dejando review please, son importantes…y gracias de nuevo….

**Akane Tsubame**

Vaya acabas de empezar a leer mi fic? Creo no? bueno pues gracias, estoy contenta que haya mas lectores de mi fic, lo agradezco mucho…sigue dejando review que todos son importantes…gracias…

**Sismica la-sombra**

Hola! Que bien ojala te haya ido bien en tu paseo, y pues gracias por el review y si es increible los problemas que se causan los personajes por los celos…y suposiciones…bueno gracias sigue leyendo please…

**Ayanai**

No te preocupes, y si Tala segun el no quiere a Bryan pero ya veremos…ya veremos…en fin…estan bien celosos eso que ni que…y no te preocupes por el lemmon que ya lo tengo listo, solo que falta para que lo publique por que aun no es tiempo…ok! Lo escribi por que me sentia inspirada en ese momento y como queria que todo saliera bien lo escribi, pero aun no saldra…ok! Aunque ami gusto me quedo bien, me gusto…(modestia aparte �)…

**Agumon girl**

Gracias por el review, y si que manera de jugar no? jaja! Que ingenioso…sigue leyendo y gracias por el review…

**Alexia Kon**

Pues gracias y que bien que te haya gustado todo eso del capitulo y para que veas aqui ya se reconcilian y no te preocupes que ellos se quedan juntos al final eso es inevitable…no me gustan los finales tristes…gracias por el review…

**Hikaru-chan 15**

Hola! Que bien ya lei tu actualizacion y que bueno esta…y hablando de el review pues si ahora sabe Tala lo que se siente pero, esto es solo el principio…espero sigas leyendo y te guste…gracias…como tu sabes los reviews son importantes…

**Nekot**

bueno que bien y tu si sabes…no me gustan los finales tristes, y aqui como leiste ya se reconciliaron y no te preocupes que ellos quedan juntos por que quedan juntos…u.ú

**Xno-mizuki18**

Gracias por dejar reviews y que bien que te haya gustado mi fic…y claro que podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas…si tienes msn solo agregame y podemos platicar…:D y si entiendo, ami me pasaba igual con mi historia pero como vez, al parece si les agrado, intentalo y por supuesto que me gustaria ayudarte, como vez no soy muy buena escritora pero en lo que pueda ayudarte estoy disponible cuando quieras…y espero sigas leyendo…gracias por el review…

Do svidaniya!!! ....pronto nos leemos...


	9. Un viaje proximo

…**KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Principal …Kai y Ray

Secundaria…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

Y el triangulo mas comun Ray x Kai x Tala (Yuriy)

Si ya se no explico mucho pero si quieren saber mas solo lean…

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) beyblade no es mio y no lo sera jamas…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demas rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, sere breve…

Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

**CAPITULO 9**

**…UN VIAJE PROXIMO…**

* * *

-por que no podia creer que dudes de mi amor por ti, no podia creer que a la persona que mas quiero dude de ello…y no pude asimilarlo rapidamente por lo que no te conteste y cuando lo intente tu ya habias supuesto muchas cosas que no son …entiendes…ahora prometeme que olvidaras todo eso …si? – pregunto Kai muy decidido…

-si…te lo prometo…- dijo Ray abrazando de nuevo a Kai…

Entonces Kai, dijo que tenia algo de sueño y se recostaron…abrazados como siempre, Ray escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kai y este rodeandolo por la cintura…

Asi se quedaron descansando un poco, un rato mas…mientras disfrutaban de su pronta reconciliacion…

Un rato despues al despertar comieron, salieron a recorrer el parque juntos, comieron helados y fueron al cine, mientras disfrutaban de su ultimo dia en esa ciudad…si, el dia siguiente el sr. Dickenson habia quedado en venir por ellos para ir a Hawaii…seria un viaje precioso…o al menos eso pensaban todos…

La noche habia caido y decidieron volver al hotel…estando ahi, pidieron servicio para cenar y platicaron un rato mas…mientras estaban acostados para dormir, la noche habia entrado en lo maximo eran como las doce y aun no dormian…

-oye Kai…tu siempre viste a Tala como tu amigo- pregunto Ray…que permanecia acostado frente a Kai, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos, o lo que la oscuridad de la habitacion le permitia ver…

-Ray…por que quieres hablar de el? – respondio Kai con otra pregunta…

-Kai, solo dime, es solo una duda…-volvio a insistir Ray

-bueno, la verdad hubo un tiempo en el que me confundi- dijo seriamente Kai…

-por que? – volvio a indagar Ray

-Ray de verdad quieres saberlo? – pregunto a lo que el chino asintio diciendo un leve "hai" entonces Kai volvio a preguntar – por que quieres saberlo? – cuestiono el bicolor

-por que quiero saber mas de ti…casi nunca hablabamos antes, yo entendia que te gustaba el silencio y aunque estuvimos y compartimos mucho tiempo poco deciamos…aun asi disfrutaba de tu compañia…- dijo Ray a lo que Kai solo sonrio, se movio un poco en la cama, para quedar finalmente con su vista al techo de la habitacion, penso unos momentos, despues comenzo a contar…

-pues veras, es sencillo…yo me confundi por que Tala y yo teniamos una extraña relacion de 'amigos', aun viviamos en Rusia, antes de cambiarme a Japon, pues el y yo eramos muy cercanos…el siempre me hacia sonreir incluso llegue a llorar de la risa con sus ocurrencias, era divertido estar a su lado…me la pasaba bien, me sentia aceptado a su lado, al principio el comenzo a hablarme y despues pasaron muchas cosas en la abadia que fueron uniendonos mas, a pesar que nos querian separados…-dijo lo ultimo muy bajito pero Ray alcanzo a escucharlo…

-por que? – pregunto Ray

-por que que? – replico Kai, acaso lo habia escuchado?

-pues por que los querian separados? – pregunto Ray nuevamente…

-pues es complicado, pero…en la abadia no eran permitidos algunos sentimientos…y la amistad es uno de ellos…solo era permitido el odio, el despresio, rencor a los demas…todos los sentimientos malos hacia los demas… - termino diciendo Kai con un poco de sentimiento en sus palabras…normalmente no hubiera hablado nada de eso con nadie, pero Ray ahora era parte de su vida y ademas sabia que podia contar con el, sabia que no lo defraudaria, ademas sentia que el era la persona con la que podia comportarse como era en realidad, bueno aparte de Tala que era su mejor amigo…

-Kai, cuentame anda…si? Quiero saber…- dijo Ray

-Ray, no quiero que te sientas mal por lo que pueda recordar…se trata de Tala…Ray…-dijo Kai al no recibir respuesta

-no te preocupes Kai, sabes, por ahi dicen…lo que no fue en tu año no fue tu daño…cierto? – dijo sonriendo…

-Ray, prometo contarte despues…ahora hay que dormir, ya va a ser la una de la mañana y tenemos que dormir ok… - dijo Kai…

-pero Kai, aun no tengo sueño…cuentame quiero saber…- suplico el chino

-Ray, mira, prometo contarte despues si? … ahora a dormir anda – dijo Kai mientras abrazaba a Ray por la cintura atrayendolo a su cuerpo…entonces Ray recargo su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor y dijo…

-Kai, teniendote casi desnudo a mi lado…y ahora casi encima tuyo…de verdad crees que podria dormir? – dijo Ray algo divertido, sonriendo sensualmente…

-Ray…por favor…a dormir – dijo Kai mientras bostezaba al terminar de decirlo…

-Kai…- replico Ray como niño al que habian regañado…-anda, no te duermas…- suplico…

-R….Ray….-dijo casi quedandose dormido aun abrazando al chico…Entonces Ray al no recibir respuesta de Kai comenzo a besarle el oido, mientras lo mordia ligeramente, lamiendolo de vez en vez para arrancar suspiros de Kai…-R…Ray…basta…debemos dormir…-decia Kai, ahora hablaba pausadamente debido a los escalofrios que le causaba Ray con sus besos…

-si…puedes….dormir…hazlo – retó Ray a el chico bicolor, ahora Ray comenzaba a besar su cuello, mientras acariciaba la parte baja del abdomen de Kai…

-Ray…- dijo Kai en un suspiro, de pronto se giro quedando arriba del chino y comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente…parecia que Ray habia conseguido lo que queria…pero no conto con que Kai dijera algo despues de ese beso…

-Ray…si lo hacemos tan seguido, seguro que despues no podras ni sentarte…-dijo Kai, algo divertido…mientras se lamia los labios, ya que Ray se habia puesto rojo, entonces Kai se bajo del pecho de Ray y se acomodo a su lado para ahora si dormir…

-bueno, no es necesario que lleguemos a tanto…-dijo Ray comenzando a acariciar el pecho de Kai…este le contesto y comenzo a besarlo y acariciarlo de igual modo…asi paso un rato…despues…solo quedaron dormidos…lo que restaba de la noche…que no era mucho

* * *

Despues de un rato de estar abrazados, Tala parecia estar mejor, asi que Bryan lo separo un poco para verlo a los ojos…el pelirrojo mantenia aun unida su cabeza al pecho de Bryan, entonces al sentir la mano de este sobre su rostro, volteo a verlo a los ojos, aun estaba triste pero ya se encontraba mejor…

Tala se habia quedado viendo el rostro de Bryan, perdido en los preciosos ojos lavanda, en esa expresion tan extraña que tenian, algo asi como ¿ternura, no habia visto esa expresion en su mirar, nunca la habia visto…pero era realmente encantadora…se veia precioso, le gustaba…

Bryan por su parte, cuando puso su mano en el rostro de Tala, pudo sentir la suavidad de este y cuando volteo a verlo a los ojos, quedo totalmente ido, se sentia en el cielo, junto a un ser divino, un angel quizas, acaso habia muerto y ahora estaba abrazado a un precioso angel? …pero desde cuando habia comenzado a ser tan cursi?…vaya que el amor podia hacer estragos en las personas…y esta era una prueba de ello…El…Bryan Kuznetzov pensando cosas tiernas?…el mundo se habia puesto de cabeza…

De un momento a otro Bryan se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y cambio su actitud a una seria otra vez…

-Estas bien? – pregunto Bryan a Tala…

-si…lo siento…no quize molestarte con mis problemas….-dijo Tala separandose de Bryan lentamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama…

-vamos Tala, sabes que somos amigos…y no me molesta para nada…-dijo Bryan…mientras se sentaba junto a Tala para darle animos, pero este al escuchar "_sabes que somos amigos_" sintio su corazon encogerse…pero trato de disimular su tristeza… - Tala, que te parece si vamos a caminar…- dijo Bryan tratando de animar un poco a su amigo…

-pues no se…- dijo Tala un poco triste…

-mira, ya se…-dijo Bryan mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo por el hombro y le decia…-que te parece si vamos a caminar un rato, salimos de estas malditas paredes, que ya me tienen molesto y…-dijo haciendo algo de suspenso

-y? – pregunto Tala

-pues, despues compramos algunas palomitas, chocolates, dulces, y cerveza…para volver a la habitacion..-dijo Bryan siendo interrumpido por el pelirrojo…

-y todo eso para que? –pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

-pues esta muy claro…volvemos, vemos algunas peliculas, y nos dormimos luego…que te parece? – pregunto Bryan de nuevo tratando de animar al pelirrojo, este no contesto, por lo que Bryan se levanto y se paro frente a Tala, le extendio una mano y le dijo…-vamos, anda…- dijo alegremente

-esta bien…-dijo Tala aun un poco distraido y sin muchos animos…

Asi salieron, caminaron por el parque, fueron a un mirador que habia en el lugar y vieron el atardecer, estuvieron platicando de muchisimas cosas, cosas sin importancia, pero al caer la noche regresaron a el hotel, claro que antes habian pasado a la dulceria por una bolsa de chocolates, **Kisses**, los favoritos de Tala…Bryan lo sabia muy bien y por eso los compro, ademas de algunos dulces mas…incluyendo frituras y palomitas…

Llegaron al hotel y entraron de nuevo a su habitacion, ahi habia un televisor con DVD incluido, ademas de una gran variedad de peliculas, algunas eran estrenos, y otra algo viejitas…

-bien, ahora que veremos? – pregunto mas animado Tala, mientras se tiraba a la cama y tomaba unas pocas de las palomitas que habian hecho unos momentos antes de entrar en su habitacion…

-ya se…mi pelicula favorita…-dijo Bryan prendiendo el televisor para buscar el DVD que deseaba…

-cual? No me digas que…

-The lord of the rings…the two towers – termino de decir Bryan…

-otra vez? – pregunto Tala…-es muy buena pelicula pero la hemos visto 6 veces con esta…- replico Tala… (n/a: asi que ya saben que hacen estos chicos para no aburrirse en sus ratos libres n.n)

-bueno pero al terminar veremos lo que tu quieras..-dijo Bryan sonriendo…para tratar de convencer al pelirrojo

-esta bien…-dijo Tala y entonces ambos se acomodaron en la cama, casi acostados pero con la cabeza recargada en la cabecera…para ver la television…al termino de la pelicula Tala se levanto apresurado a poner ahora la que el quisiera como Bryan se lo habia dicho

-aqui esta…esta quiero ver….-dijo Tala sonriendo mientras veia a Bryan, sabia que Bryan no querria ver esa pelicula, si le gustaba pero la habian visto mas veces que la otra…

-bien…cual? – pregunto ingenuo Bryan, pero al ver la sonrisa que Tala tenia en su rostro, rapidamente dijo – no! La maldicion del perla negra…NO- dijo pero en ese momento el pelirrojo agrando su sonrisa y puso Play a la television…para despues regresar al lado de Bryan a ver la pelicula…

-mhf! – replico Bryan algo enojado…

-vamos Bry…dijiste que veriamos la pelicula que yo quisiera no? – dijo Tala con una sonrisa de triunfo…

-esta bien…la veremos…ya que…-dijo Bryan cruzandose de Brazos, entonces Tala tomo uno de los brazos del pelilavanda, para luego colocar su cabeza en el pecho de este y posar el brazo que tomo anteriormente, en su espalda…como si Bryan lo estuviera abrazando…paso un rato mas…la pelicula estaba por terminar…entonces Tala se levanto un poco para ver el rostro de Bryan y el pelirrojo se sorprendio de ver que el otro chico ya estaba dormido…

Le dio bastante ternura…se veia muy bien asi…con sus facciones totalmente relajadas…como si esa mirada fria que siempre tiene frente a todos no existiera en el, como si fuera un precioso angel que yacia dormido bajo el…Se quedo observando unos momentos, mientras los creditos finales de la pelicula salian…el seguia viendo el precioso y apacivo rostro de Bryan….se veia tan bien…queria quedarse asi…solo observandolo…

El pelilavanda mantenia sus labios entreabiertos, y respiraba tranquilamente…mientras el pelirrojo lo obsevaba…no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de tener esos labios rozando con los suyos…de sentir esa lengua jugando con la suya, y al mismo tiempo peleando por ver quien recorria y dominaba la boca del otro…queria besar a Bryan…

Parecia que estaba ido…la mirada de Tala se perdia en los labios de Bryan…mientras se acercaba lentamente…no sabia ni que era lo que estaba haciendo…ya no razonaba, solo sentia la necesidad de poseer esos labios en ese mismo momento…pero…entonces al estar a unos centimetros del rostro del ojilavanda…

-mmmh…- comenzo a quejarse el ruso dormido bajo el…

Parecia inquieto…acaso tenia una pesadilla? O que pasaba con el?…De pronto Bryan comenzo a despertar…y el pelirrojo rapidamente volvio al lugar donde estaba como si no hubiera intentado besarlo…

-Ta…Tala…-dijo Bryan aun adormilado…- lo…lo siento…-murmuro…se notaba que tenia sueño…al parecer estaba cansado…talvez la desvelada del dia anterior habia influido mucho…pero ya tendria mucho tiempo para dormir en el proximo viaje…por que se suponia que seria el dia siguiente…bueno mejor dicho ese dia…pues ya eran pasadas las doce de la noche…ya era Lunes…

-Bryan…te pasaste…mira que dormirte con mi pelicula favorita! – replicaba Tala muy enojado mientras apagaba el televisor y se acostaba bien en su lado de la cama dandole la espalda a Bryan…

El cuarto estaba en total oscuridad, la unica luz que anteriormente lo alumbraba ahora habia desaparecido, gracias a que Tala habia apagado el televisor…y ahora se encontraba dandole la espalda a Bryan, en una clara muestra de enojo…

-Tala…perdon…-replicaba Bryan mientras se acostaba bien…habia estado casi sentado…y se acosto bien mientras miraba la espalda de Tala que parecia enojado por haberse dormido con la pelicula favorita del pelirrojo…- de verdad no era mi intencion, no fue a proposito…de verdad…

El pelirrojo no decia nada, solo cerro sus ojos y no queria que Bryan lo molestara…parecia ser que estaba exagerando demasiado ante la situacion, pero le molestaba la idea, de que Bryan le hubiera propuesto ver peliculas y mira nomas con lo que le salia…maldicion…que nadie podia cumplir sus promesas? Tan dificil era? O es que acaso el era tan aburrido?…talvez era eso y Bryan se habia aburrido de estar todo el dia con el…

-Tala..por que eres tan terco?…acaso no me vas a responder? – pregunto Bryan…

-……- el pelirrojo estaba entrado en sus pensamientos, despues escucho la voz de Bryan y lo ignoro, lo habia escuchado claramente pero simplemente lo ignoro…

-Sabes creo que si no me contestas te castigare igual que ayer…- dijo simplemente Bryan

-….-el pelirrojo seguia en total silencio, pensando a que se referia con eso?

-ok tu lo pediste…-dijo Bryan, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Tala por la cintura y le colocaba sus labios cerca de el oido de Tala – tu me obligaste….anda perdoname y te dejo en paz – replico Bryan de nuevo…si Tala era terco…el seria aun mas…hasta que Tala lo perdonara no lo dejaria en paz…

Habia pasado todo el dia junto al pelirrojo para levantarle el animo a este, entonces no dejaria que por una tonteria volviera a enojarse de nuevo…ademas ese dia habia sido genial…estar junto a Tala todo el dia era de lo mejor…le habia gustado mucho…y queria volverlo a repetir…por lo menos una vez mas…

Tala ahora mas que nunca no queria hablar…se sentia tan bien el abrazo que recibia por parte de Bryan que no queria que terminara…y si le decia que lo perdonaba lo iba a soltar, y eso no lo queria…preferia seguir callado en forma de molestia, aunque ya lo hubiera disculpado…

-Tala…anda dime algo…por lo menos que estas enojado pero dilo…anda…-dijo Bryan de nuevo…

Tala se resistia a decir algo, no queria perder ese contacto que tenia con Bryan, el pecho de este estaba completamente pegado a su espalda, y era tan reconfortante sentirlo asi…cerca…suyo…que? Por que habia pensado eso…Bryan no era suyo aunque eso le doliera…no lo era…

De pronto sintio que tenia que hablar con Bryan, ya no queria pelear mas con el…queria pasarsela bien, el tiempo que estuvieran juntos y eso haria, hablaria seriamente con el…Comenzo a girarse en la cama, aun manteniendo el brazo de Bryan sobre su cintura, se giro hasta ver de frente el rostro de Bryan…

Asi estuvieron unos momentos mirandose fijamente a los ojos y despues dijo…

-Bryan…ya no quiero pelear…sabes…estaba pensando en todo y me di cuenta que desde que te pedi que fingieras ser mi novio…empezo todo esto…y…-Tala hizo una pausa…para el era dificil hacer esto pero tenia que hacerlo…ya lo habia meditado anteriormente pero por una razon u otra siempre retrasaba el momento…

-y? – pregunto Bryan para ayudar a Tala a continuar con lo que al parecer le era tan dificil mensionar

-y…decidi…-volvio a hacer una pequeña pausa – decidi…que…ya no hay que fingir mas…creo que eso solo nos ocasiona problemas entre nosotros, discusiones que no vienen al caso y para que queremos problemas gratis? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a Bryan fijamente…solo alcanzaba a apresiar esos ojos lavanda gracias a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana…

-me…estas diciendo que ya no somos novios? – pregunto Bryan…despues se dio cuenta de su error – bueno que ya no hay que fingir mas? – pregunto de nuevo corrigiendo como pudo su anterior error….

-si asi es…-dijo algo triste el pelirrojo

-acaso es que ya conseguiste lo que quieres? Y por eso te deshaces de mi..? no sera eso? – pregunto Bryan exaltandose un poco, pero en vez de soltar el cuerpo de Tala, lo atrajo mas a el…

-Bryan…me…estas apretando…-dijo y luego su mirada triste volvio – vez a lo que me refiero?…esto solo causa problemas entre nosotros…y claro que Kai no esta conmigo, entiendes, no lo hago por nadie…bueno si…por nosotros….-dijo Tala finalmente mientras se escondia en el pecho de Bryan

-por que? – pregunto el otro chico

-por que solo peleamos y yo quiero que vuelva mi amigo…aquel con el que podia platicar sin pelear…bueno siempre has sido sarcastico, pero no gruñon, por lo menos conmigo…tampoco eras cariñoso, pero podiamos estar juntos…como amigos…y ahora parecemos enemigos…-dijo Tala sin mirar a Bryan….

-ti…tienes razon…te propongo algo…-dijo Bryan sonriendo, mientras Tala volteaba a mirarlo atento…-que te parece si ante los demas seguimos igual…pero entre nosotros…prometeremos no pelear mas…si? – pregunto Bryan

Tala sonrio ante la idea y eso le dio a entender a Bryan que lo aprovaba, asi que solo abrazo a su amigo y asi se durmieron lo que restaba de la noche…

* * *

El sol anunciaba un nuevo dia, no era un sol radiante como en otros lugares, pues Rusia no se caracterizaba por ser un pais muy caluroso, pero habia bastante luz como para despertar a cualquiera…sobre todo a ciertos chicos que se habian desvelado la noche anterior…

Unos ojos rojizos comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente, aun tenia sueño…acaso era muy temprano o que? Aquellos ojos se posaron en el reloj de la pequeña mesita junto a su cama…marcaba las once del dia…por dios…si que habia dormido mucho….Despues de ver el reloj, esa mirada tan profunda se dirigio a el pequeño nekito que tenia sobre su pecho…parecia un precioso minino…lo queria tanto…y no queria despertarlo…Asi que lentamente lo fue colocando sobre su almohada para despues levantarse y dirigirse a bañar…habia sido una noche muy ocupada…

Entro en el baño y dejo el agua correr por todo su cuerpo…el agua era bastante agradable…helada…dejaba una sensacion deliciosa en su cuerpo..y a la vez le quitaba un poco de sueño que aun tenia pues haberse desvelado tanto no era bueno…aunque la causa por la que se desvelo no fue nada mala…al recordar eso una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios…

Ray sintio que algo faltaba a su lado y con su brazo comenzo a buscar a la persona que debia dormir junto a el…pero no encontro nada…entonces volteo apresuradamente para buscarlo y no lo vio recostado…entonces escucho una puerta que se abria…la del baño…penso rapidamente y volteo…

Se incorporo ligeramente, apoyado sobre sus codos mientras veia la esplendorosa figura de su koi parado bajo el marco de la puerta del baño…con tan solo una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cintura…ni siquera parecia que se hubiese secado…las gotas de agua escurrian por todo su pecho mientras su cabello caiga en sus hombros…era una vista genial al pensamiento de Ray…

-WOOWW! Que vista…pense que habia despertado pero creo que aun estoy soñando…-comento Ray mientras no podia evitar dejar su boca abierta en forma de sorpresa…poco a poco se incorporo sentandose en la cama…

Kai al escuchar las palabras de Ray y mas aun al ver como el chino lo miraba de pie a cabeza, parecia como si se lo quisiese comer con la vista…Cuando ese pensamiento llego a su cabeza no pudo evitar que una sonrisa algo coqueta se formara en sus labios…Poco a poco fue caminando hacia la cama donde permanecia su neko aun sentado con su rostro lleno de sorpresa…

Al llegar a la cama se incó en la orilla mientras acercaba su rostro al de Ray para despues decirle al oido coquetamente…

-si quieres comprueba que no es un sueño – dijo sensualmente Kai mientras podia sentir como al otro chico le recorria un escalofrio al sentir la mano del ruso sobre su pecho…pues estaba muy helada y el chino que habia permanecido acostado bajo las cobijas estaba muy calientito….

Kai comenzo a besar al otro chico mientras lo recostaba de nuevo quedando sobre el, besandolo apasionadamente…recorriendo todo el pecho de el con sus manos…sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ese precioso cuerpo…

Ray habia decidido dejarse llevar y solo sentia las manos de Kai recorrerlo pero las cosas no se iban a quedar asi…asi que comenzo a besar a Kai con mas pasion mientras tambien recorria al ruso sobre el…estaba demasiado entrado en su 'trabajo' y en el de su novio cuando un ruido lo saco de su concentracion…

…TOC, TOC…

"genial" eran los pensamientos de Ray cuando pudo escuchar que tocaban a la puerta…trato de detenerse e ir a ver quien era, asi que corto el beso con Kai…pero este le dijo mientras jadeaba….

-no…no importan…ol…olvidalo…no abras-dijo Kai mientras volvia a besar a su 'compañero' de equipo…

La puerta seguia sonando insistentemente, el que fuera que tocaba estaba inoportunamente interrumpiendo algo muy 'importante'…

-K…Kai…espera…-decia el chino intentando ir a abrir pero el ruso le impedia cualquier cosa, ademas que estaba ensima de el, lo besaba apasionadamente…y eso no ayudaba en mucho…aunque queria continuar…habia decidido no ir y seguir con lo que estaba…total… seguro no era nada importante…

"Ray…aun sigues vivo? O el ogro ya te comio?" pregunto desde afuera la inconfundible voz de Tyson…despues de ahi solo se escucho un reclamo de Max que le decia "no insultes a Kai…el no es ningun ogro entiendes Tyson…solo es diferente….especial" dijo el rubio…un comentario que hizo que Kai detuviera el beso que tan apasionadamente le proporcionaba a Ray para voltear a la puerta sorprendido sin decir nada…solo se levanto de la cama furioso y se dirigio al closet ahi tomo algo de ropa y se dirigio al baño…

Ray se habia quedado sorprendido por la actitud del ruso y mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento se sento en la cama y solo grito un delicado "voy" para levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta, al abrir un efusivo Tyson entro a la habitacion…seguido de Max…

-hola chicos que paso? – pregunto Ray alegremente…lo habian interrumpido pero seguian siendo sus amigos…asi que se alegro al verlo…

-bueno Ray…lo que sucede…-comenzo a decir el rubio pero fue interrumpido por Tyson

-que hacian eh, por que tardaste tanto en abrir? – pregunto Tyson insinuando 'cosas' con su tono de voz, entonces el rubio fruncio el ceño levemente en forma de molestia por lo que trataba de insinuar el moreno…

-nada, que van a hacer? Estas loco Tyson…- dijo Max algo enojado…- oye Ray…veniamos por que hace unos momentos despertamos por el telefono – comenzo Max

-y que paso? – pregunto confundido Ray…

-bueno pues hablamos con el Sr. Dickenson y dijo que nos queria ver a la 1 en la cafeteria del hotel…pues ya sabes eso del viaje…-aclaro Max al ve en el rostro de Ray algo de duda…

-si claro…ya lo se…-dijo Ray… - y Tala y Bryan? – pregunto algo curioso

-ahh sobre ellos ya hablamos…le comente eso y el Sr. Dickenson me dijo que estaba bien…que tambien correria los gastos por la BBA ya que fueron los principales oponentes de los 'campeones mundiales' y todo ese rollo – comento el rubio

-ahhh yo tengo mucho sueño…- dijo Tyson – dirigiendose para la cama de esa habitacion…-despues se tiro de forma brusca sobre el colchon y hundio su cabeza en la almohada…

-Tyson…no vinimos a dormir…entiendes…-dijo el rubio acercandose a Tyson mientras le daba la espalda a Ray para ir con el moreno…

De pronto Kai salio del baño ya totalmente vestido, habia escuchado perfectamente lo que platicaban y decidio que iria a aclarar cierto 'beso' con cierto 'pelirrojo' y de paso le avisaba sobre lo que habia dicho el Sr. Dickenson…observo como Max le daba la espalda y Tyson estaba recostado…mientras discutian animadamente entonces Kai, trato de no hacer ruido suficiente como para distraerlos y tomo a Ray por la cintura asegurando que no lo vieran…mientras le decia al oido…

-voy con Tala, vuelvo en un momento…le avisare lo del Sr. Dickenson..-dijo y le beso fugazmente la mejilla, ya que lo estaba abrazando por la espalda y no alcanzaba sus labios…

-Kai…- murmuro Ray algo sorprendido para cambiar su semblante de sorpresa a uno de tristeza..aun temia cuando Kai estaba cerca de Tala, y no sabia por que…talvez por que tenia miedo que tuviera uno de esos 'arranques de furia' y volviera a besar a el pelirrojo…

-no te preocupes…recuerda que te amo…-murmuro volteandolo rapidamente mientras le dio un fugaz beso y salio de la habitacion rapidamente…

Ambos chicos al escuchar el portazo de Kai al salir voltearon a ver que habia sido y vieron a un neko pensando y de pronto sonrio y no dijo nada solo se acerco a ellos y comenzaron a platicar…sabian como era Kai y habian pensado que se enojo por su sorpresiva 'visita'…

* * *

Bryan habia despertado mas temprano que Tala, bueno si se podia decir temprano a las once de la mañana…

Al levantarse, recordo lo que habia hablado con Tala en la noche y solo sonrio ante sus pensamientos…recordaba que habian prometido no volver a pelearse…eso seria genial…ojala pudieran cumplirlo…

Se levanto de la cama y dejo a Tala dormido mientras se metio a bañar…

Tala habia sentido cuando Bryan se levanto y no dijo nada…solo escucho cuando se metio al baño y abrio la regadera…escuchaba el sonido del agua…mientras pensaba en el chico lavanda…en que habian prometido no volver a pelear y pensaba que talvez todo mejoraria, no importaba que fuera para ser solo amigos…pero preferia estar bien con el como su amigo…a nada…

De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos pues el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo saco de si mismo…se levanto con bastante pereza y se dirigio a abrir la puerta….

Al abrir la puerta se quedo algo extrañado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentia raro…estaba Kai frente a el y aun no aclaraban lo de el dia anterior…el beso…

-Tala…necesito hablar contigo…-dijo Kai secamente…

-si, claro…pasa…- dijo Tala mientras le indicaba a Kai con la mano para que entrara a la habitacion…- sobre que quieres hablar? – dijo una vez que estaban sentados en el sillon de dos que habia ahi…

-pues…de lo que hice ayer…- dijo Kai algo apenado por lo que hablaria pero sabia que su amigo lo entenderia muy bien, si no es que ya lo sabia….que eso era lo mas seguro….

-ahh, sobre eso…bueno Kai sabes muy bien que no hay nada que aclarar…yo se perfectamente por que lo hiciste…se que fue un arranque de celos y no te culpo…yo se que en tu vida yo no significo nada, solo un conocido mas…pero no hay problema, se que amas a Ray…eso me quedo claro y espero seas muy feliz…de verdad ! – dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras su miraba reflejaba un poco de nostalgia…no le dolia como pensaba pero si le afectaba saber que Kai no lo consideraba nada…eso lo tenia claro…

-tienes razon Tala…pero solo en algo te equivocas…-dijo Kai mientras tomaba una de las manos de Tala entre las suyas…- tu significas mucho para mi…eres mi mejor amigo…mi hermano…eres alguien especial para mi…-

Tala se habia quedado sin palabras al sentir la otra mano de Kai deslizarse por su rostro y mirarlo tiernamente, mientras le decia que era alguien muy especial para el y que lo queria mucho…eso fue algo que Tala no esperaba pero solo sonrio y cerro los ojos al mismo tiempo en que abrazaba a Kai…y undia su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor…

* * *

Bryan habia recordado que no habia metido ropa limpia al baño por lo que tendria que salir en una toalla…tomo dicha toalla y se la coloco en la cintura mientras tomaba una mas pequeña y la colgaba alrededor de su cuello agitando con una mano su cabello para que se secara…

Abrio lentamente la puerta del baño, talvez el pelirrojo seguia dormido y no queria despertarlo, entonces escucho unas voces pero aun asi abrio la puerta…lo que vio no le agrado para nada…sintio como el alma se le iba y la respiracion se le aceleraba de los celos que sentia….eso era horrible…

Observo como Kai tomaba una mano de Tala y con la otra mano le tomaba el rostro mientras le decia "eres alguien muy especial para mi…te quiero mucho Tala" dijo Kai cosa que dejo a Bryan boquiabierto, bajo su mano con la que anteriormente sacudia su cabello y solo los miro abrazandose mientras seguian sentados en el sillon…

De pronto el pelirrojo dirigio su mirada hacia Bryan que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta del baño con una expresion llena de sorpresa en su rostro…

-Bryan…-susurro el pelirrojo, Kai lo escucho por lo que lo solto y Tala se levanto rapidamente del sillon, Kai vio la reaccion de ambos chicos…Tala un poco asustado…y Bryan…Bryan…¿celoso? No…el no podia creer que Bryan quisiera a alguien…y Tala por su parte parecia asustado pero de que? Acaso Bryan lo maltrataba? O que? O talvez era que….no…no podia ser eso…no podia creerlo, se negaba a creer que su amigo Tala se hubiera enamorado de ese estupido…no aceptaba a Bryan y no lo aceptaria a menos que estuviera seguro que Bryan amaba realmente a Tala… en ese caso…lo aceptaria pero solo en ese caso…

-Bryan yo…yo solo…- intento decir inutilmente el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido por el chico lavanda…

-no hay problema…no se preocupen solo me cambio y los dejo solos…-dijo Bryan con tono seco y algo molesto, se notaban los celos en su voz pero trataba de disimularlo inutilmente…

-no es necesario…-dijo Kai …- realmente queria hablar con los dos…- dijo, ambos chicos ahi presentes lo miraron con confusion en sus miradas y Kai prosiguio…- En la mañana hablo el Sr. Dickenson y le comentaron sobre ustedes y dijo que nos queria ver a la una en la cafeteria del hotel…- dijo Kai secamente mirando a Bryan con algo de molestia…no le agradaba nada que mirara asi a su amigo…parecia querer matarlo…pero entendio que el pelirrojo lo queria y seguro queria aclarar las cosas con el…asi que dicho eso decidio irse…-bueno solo eso queria decirles…nos vemos al rato…- dijo mientras se acercaba a el pelirrojo y le decia al oido un leve " recuerda lo que hablamos" para salir de ahi despues…

Tala se habia quedado sin palabras al sentir a Kai tan cerca…y peor aun estando Bryan ahi…se sentia mal…y nervioso, podia sentir la fria mirada de el pelilavanda sobre el…tenia que explicar lo que vio Bryan por que seguro era eso lo que lo tenia asi…

-vaya, vaya…creo que me perdi de algo no? acaso conseguiste ya lo que querias? O que fue eso? – pregunto Bryan con su tono bastante molesto…

-no, no fue eso solo fue que…- iba a decir pero fue interrumpido por Bryan

-ohh perdon no es necesario que me digas…no me interesa lo que hagas…- dijo molesto

-ahh si? Pues que bueno…de verdad no tiene por que importarte – dijo Tala a la defensiva…

-pues asi es…no me importa puedes hacer lo que quieras…-dijo de nuevo Bryan

Tala pensaba en explicarle todo a Bryan y estar de nuevo bien pero al escuchar como este le decia que no le interesaba sintio desesperacion y mucho coraje…asi que no pudo hacer mas que ponerse a la defensiva…

Ambos chicos estaban discutiendo…se decian cosas sin sentido mientras caminaban hasta quedar cerca uno del otro…Tala se encontraba a solo unos centimetros del rostro de Bryan mientras lo miraba retadoramente…ambos chicos tenian la mirada puesta en el otro mientras se retaban con la mirada…

-no me hagas enojar Tala, no sabes de lo que soy capaz…-dijo Bryan mirandolo fijamente…podia sentir el rostro de Tala a unos centimetros, sentia la respiracion del pelirrojo en su rostro…

-ah si? Ja! Que me puedes hacer…-dijo Tala mientras bajaba su mirada recorriendo el cuerpo de Bryan en forma altiva…para subir de nuevo su mirada…cuando paso por sus labios se detuvo un poco ahi y volvio a verlo a los ojos… retandolo una vez mas…

-ya te dije no sabes de lo que soy capaz…-volvio a repetir mientras levantaba una mano apuñada a la altura del rostro de Tala…apretaba fuertemente su mano en señal de molestia como queriendo golpearlo pero volvio a bajar su mano a sus costados y no hizo nada….

-lo sabia…- dijo Tala y se acerco mas al rostro de Bryan casi besandolo mientras veia los labios de este y despues regresaba su mirada a los ojos del pelilavanda…-eres un cobarde…-susurro casi en los labios de Bryan y entonces giro sobre sus talones…se iria por una toalla y despues se meteria a bañar…

Sintio como una mano de Bryan se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca y lo jalaba rapidamente sin darle tiempo a reclamar lo beso…Bryan estaba besandolo…

Intento inutilmente separarse de Bryan, forcejeo pero este lo tomo con ambas manos del rostro evitando que se moviera e intento profundizar el beso pero eso si no se lo iba a permitir…tomo ambas muñecas de Bryan con sus manos tratando de alejarlas de su rostro…jalando con fuerza pero no podia, entre mas fuerza ponia, Bryan se resistia mas y menos podia…

Bryan sentia como Tala lo tomaba con ambas manos y trataba de quitarlo, de empujarlo, pero no podia…eso hacia que su beso fuera brusco…de repente no sintio mas forcejeo, solo sintio como Tala bajaba sus manos y colocaba las palmas de estas en su pecho…

Tala habia dejado de forcejear para dejar entrar la lengua de Bryan dentro de su boca, dejo jugar su lengua en un compaz delicioso con la de Bryan…solo coloco las palmas de sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Bryan y comenzo a corresponderle apasionadamente…

Bryan al sentir que Tala le correspondia y jugaba igualmente con su lengua…deslizo sus manos del rostro de Tala a su cuello, bajando por sus hombros, siguiendo el contorno de los brazos del pelirrojo hasta llegar a las manos de este y tomarlo suavemente entrelazando sus dedos con los del pelirrojo…

De pronto Tala solto las manos de Bryan para subir las suyas a la nuca de este, intentando acercar mas el rostro de Bryan al suyo, intentando profundizar y prolongar mas ese beso… mientras jugaba con los cabellos que tenia el pelilavanda en su nuca…provocando con esto un escalofrio que recorrio todo el cuerpo del otro ruso ahi….

Ambos comenzaron a caminar…Bryan llevaba el cuerpo de Tala hacia atras mientras lo sostenia por la cintura…y seguia besandolo…De pronto sintio como ambos caian al sillon, el habia caido sobre Tala, con ambas piernas a los costados del pelirrojo…

Tala solo sintio cuando Bryan lo llevaba hacia atras…no le importaba, solo queria seguir sintiendo los labios de Bryan devorar los suyos…entonces sintio cuando cayó al sillon, Bryan estaba sentado sobre el…podia sentir el miembro de Bryan rosar con el suyo…el solo tenia puesto un boxer ligero mientras Bryan tenia una insignificante y pequeña toalla sobre su cintura…

Seguian besandose…rozando ambos miembros que estaban casi totalmente despiertos…jugando con ambas lenguas, que bailaban al compas que sus dueños les decian…rozando con sus manos la piel del otro…Tala acariciaba el pecho de Bryan con timidez pero con bastante pasion…mientras Bryan se movia sobre el regaso del pelirrojo para poder frotar ambos cuerpos y sentir ese delicioso escalofrio que recorria sus cuerpos ….

De pronto Bryan sintio como era arrojado contra el brazo del sillon y luego sintio el peso del cuerpo de Tala sobre el…habia cambiado de posicion…y ahora besaba con pasion a el chico sobre el…ambos respiraban agitadamente, ahora era Tala quien se movia para sentir el cuerpo de Bryan rozar con el suyo…

Cortaron unos segundos el beso para poder tomar aire, entonces se miraron a los ojos y Bryan levanto de nuevo el rostro tomando otra vez esos deliciosos labios…para jugar de nuevo con la lengua del pelirrojo…

Estaban acariciandose y besandose apasionadamente cuando escucharon sonar la puerta…insistian bastante asi que ambos cortaron el beso y se miraban sin saber que decir…solo se miraban confundidamente …

Tala se apresuro y se levanto para abrir la puerta…

-Max – dijo sorpresivamente…

-ahh perdon interrumpo…- pregunto el rubio al ver que Tala solo asomaba la cabeza…

-no, es solo que iba a…a bañarme… y pues por eso..-dijo el pelirrojo inventando un pretexto, estaba nervioso y se notaba por eso Max le habia preguntado eso…

-ahh solo queria decirles que en dos horas nos vemos otra vez, en la cafeteria, bueno luego les explicamos bien, pero el Sr. Dickenson tuvo que irse rapido…y dijo que reservaria los boletos de avion para dentro de 3 horas por eso en dos horas nos veremos alla abajo…- explico el rubio…para luego despedirse y retirarse rapidamente…

Tala cerro la puerta y se quedo parado, no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer, se sentia nervioso…habia prometido no pelear mas con Bryan y mira nomas en lo que habia terminado su dichosa pelea…

Se sintio tan nervioso que rapido entro al baño y cerro la puerta tras el, no quizo ver a Bryan, solo paso de largo y entro al baño, entonces se recargo en la puerta y se deslizo hasta sentarse en el suelo…y pensar

-Bryan! Por que? – susurro mientras escondia su rostro en ambas manos….

Continuara…

_**°°La LoKa KeLLy°°**_

* * *

Como tarde tanto en actualizar pues no dire mucho…solo lo siento por tardar tanto y espero les haya gustado….

A contestar reviews….Gracias a…

**GabZ**

Que onda? Pues que alegria que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero te haya gustado este tambien…y espero que este capi haya sido lo suficientemente largo pa que te gustara…me voy por que ya tarde mucho asi que gracias y sigue leyendo…:D

**Ayanai**

Gracias por tu review de verdad gracias…y no te preocupes siempre he dicho no me gustan los finales tristes y esta historia no tendra uno…aun que sufran un pokitin aqui despues se contentaran…gracias de nuevo sigue leyendo…:D

**Sismica la-sombra**

Privet! Pues espero este sea de un largo considerable y dime si te gusto si? Y pues estoy bien..gracias…espero tu tambien…ojala y tengas suerte y tu compu vaya a parar con un tecnico y no a la tumba XD sigue leyendo gracias por el review…

**Alexia Kon**

No te preocupes por lo de la emocion, que bien que te emocione y no te preocupes que aunque Tala y Bryan tendran problemas pues sabran como resolverlos…gracias por leer espero dejes review…

**Angy B. Mizuhara**

Privet! Que tal espero estes bien y pues creo que a todos les gustaron los capis mas largos espero que este sea de su agrado…y gracias por leer…y por el review….sigue leyendo…

**Evelc**

Pues gracias por dejarme un review y cada vez que dejes uno lo contestare…por eso no te preocupes…gracias por el review y por leer…gracias sigue leyendo…espero este sea de tu agrado…tambien…

**Agumon Girl**

Hola! No te preocupes por los problemas de ellos estaran bien despues, que bien que te guste la historia y no te preocupes por el review, con que dejes uno me doy por bien servida…eso significa mucho para mi, no lo largo…gracias de verdad muchas gracias…:D sigue leyendo…

**Akane Tsubame**

Gracias! Por leer! Gracias..muchas gracias…y espero te siga gustando y no decepcionarte con la historia…sigue leyendo…espero sigas dejando reviews…gracias

**Asuka Hao**

Gracias y que bien que te guste, no te preocupes por eso…Bryan y Tala seguiran teniendo problemas pero al final quedaran felices lo he dicho mil veces y lo vuelvo a decir "odio los finales tristes"…bueno gracias por el review…sigue leyendo…bye!

**Yineka h n k**

Pues gracias por el review hermanita…que no fue muy por tu voluntad pero gracias tkm…sigue leyendo ok y dejando reviews…bye! Do svidaniya!

**lucy kuzntezov kon sakuma**

bueno espero se haga lo que me pediste en el review tu sabes que no? pues si quieres hablamos por msn y ya quedamos en algo solo dime y estara bien…gracias por leer mi fic…gracias por dejar review…sigue leyendo

**Hikaru-chan15**

Bueno pues gracias por seguir leyendo y te aseguro que yo tambien leo tu fic, es genial…gracias por dejar review y si Tala deberia ponerse listo…bueno gracias bye!

**Cloy Ivanov Black**

Que onda hermanita! Espero estes bien…loca…bueno eso ya estas…sigue leyendo y espero te siga gustando gracias por el review…hasta pronto…

**Xno-misuki18**

Pues aqui esta la continuacion, no pronto pero esta arriba…gracias por el review…una pregunta ya me agregaste? No recuerdo en fin gracias…sigue leyendo

**Hisaki Raiden**

Pues me alegra que sigan leyendo ustedes la verdad es que pense que como no seguirian leyendo pero me alegra mucho que lo hagan aun..y gracias por leer y el review…:D

**Nekot**

Oye…una pregunta no tienes msn? Me encantaria platicar contigo…tu eres una de mis autoras favoritas de fanfiction y para nada…como crees tu escribes mejores lemon que yo…y gracias de todos modos…sigue leyendo….hasta pronto…

**Xanae**

No te preocupes pero gracias por darte tiempo de leerlo y de dejar review sigue con tu historia que aunque es demasiado triste me encanta…sigue pronto y espero sigas leyendo…

**Dark zuba**

Pues gracias…me apenas…gracias por creer que soy buena escritora…espero te guste este cap y sigas leyendo

Esos fueron todos los reviews….y si falto alguno sorry! Bueno pero finalmente gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review en esta historia…gracias!

Y a los que no dejan reviews…pues no se si haya o no…pero pues ojala se animen que eso ayuda mucho en la inspiracion…

**!Do svidaniya!**


	10. Pensamientos

…**KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Principal? …Kai y Ray o.O

Secundaria?…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

La verdad ya ni se…mejor lean y juzguen

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) beyblade no es mio y no lo sera jamas…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demas rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, sere breve…Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

**CAPITULO 10**

…**PENSAMIENTOS…**

* * *

Despues de haber hablado con el Sr. Dickenson habian vuelto cada quien a sus habitaciones, Max habia ido a avisarles a Tala y Bryan sobre lo hablado con el Sr. Dickenson, este ultimo les habia dicho que no tenia tiempo por lo tanto tenia que retirarse pronto…solo les dejo instrucciones sobre lo que tenian que hacer…

Habia dejado instrucciones para que en tres horas estuvieran en el aeropuerto, asi que habian decidido subir a sus respectivas habitaciones a preparar sus maletas…y se verian dentro de dos horas en la cafeteria del hotel para marcharse a el aeropuerto…

Kai entro astiado de los demas, estaba enfadado de estar con ellos, por supuesto Ray no era parte de 'ellos', mas bien la palabra ellos estaba mal dicha…era harto de el…de Tyson, ni siquiera Max habia colmado su paciencia como ese gordo gloton…ese gordo siempre tenia ese efecto sobre el…en fin….

Sin mas Kai entro a la habitacion y se tiro sobre el sillon que habia dentro de esta, dejandose caer despreocupadamente sobre el sillon…solo coloco su antebrazo sobre el rostro, cubriendo asi sus ojos en una forma de evitar que la luz llegara a ellos…

Se sentia agotado…pero lo que el se preguntaba era ¿de que? Si no habia hecho nada en el dia…bueno por lo menos nada que necesitara de un esfuerzo fisico o algo parecido…entonces debido a que se sentia asi?…bueno talvez solo estaba imaginando cosas…y solo tenia sueño y no se sentia cansado como el pensaba, asi que dejando que el sueño lo venciera termino por cerrar sus ojos y dormir tranquilamente…

Ray se despidio de Tyson pues Max se habia adelantado para avisar a Tala y Bryan a su habitacion, ya que quien sabe por que no habian bajado a la hora acordada…entonces al despedirse de Tyson entro de nuevo a su habitacion, al fin estaria solo con Kai, sin fingir mas…simplemente solos…

Al entrar solo vio a Kai acostado en el sillon…despreocupadamente, habia perdido completamente su postura, era extraño en él verlo asi, pero que va…estaba en confianza, al parecer ya se habia acostumbrado a la diferencia que habia cuando Kai estaba a solas con el…y cuando estaban los demas junto a ellos…

Cerró la puerta tras el y entonces se dirigio a el sillon, Kai no tenia mas de cinco minutos que se habia recostado pues no habia durado tanto con Tyson despidiendose y como habian dormido hasta tarde seguro no estaba dormido…solo estaria reposando…entonces se acerco decidido hacia el y le llamo ligeramente…

-Kai…- dijo intentando empezar una conversacion con el ruso, pero este no le habia contestado… - Kai? – volvio a decir…- Kai! – repitio una vez mas para llamar la atencion del bicolor pero este no reaccionaba…por que? Que pasaba si habia dormido mas de lo normal y ademas no tenia demasiado tiempo como para que hubiera quedado dormido…pero lo mas extraño de todo era que Kai tenia el sueño bastante ligero…como podia ser que no lo hubiera escuchado…acaso estaba jugando? … mmmmm…talvez era eso….

* * *

Kai habia entrado en una especie de trance del que no podia salir…escuchaba a lo lejos una voz…esa voz…Ray…no podia ser nadie mas que Ray pero por que su cuerpo no respondia a lo que su cerebro queria hacer…por que?…

Veia solo obscuridad a su alrededor, no podia ver nada, solo podia escuchar esa melodiosa voz que tenia su neko pero por que no podia reaccionar como quisiera despertar, besarlo, abrazarlo…sentirlo cerca, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante lo que su cerebro pedia…no podia ser…que le sucedia?

No sabia que era lo que le sucedia pero sentia una gran necesidad de dormir, de descanzar, de no hacer nada…se sentia por primera vez…podia decir que….debil…

* * *

Ray no sabia que hacer asi que solo se acerco y beso ligeramente los labios de su koi pero este no reaccionaba…por que? Comenzo a moverlo ligeramente pero tampoco reaccionaba…bien! Si esto era una broma habia sobrepasado los limites…estaba asustandose…tenia miedo, que era lo que le sucedia a Kai? Que pasaba?…

Con mucha preocupacion comenzo a moverlo mientras repetia insesantemente su nombre _"Kai, Kai, despierta por favor, que sucede? Kai…" _repetia constantemente pero no recibia respuesta alguna…Estaba tan asustado que no sabia que hacer….sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, pero no debia llorar en un momento asi, era algo estupido hacer eso en un momento como este, tenia que pensar rapido asi que se levanto, habia estado incado a un costado del sillon…asi que se levanto y trato de ir por el telefono…

* * *

Ahora habia sentido los humedos y calidos labios de Ray sobre los suyos en un ligero rose que no exigia nada pero no pudo corresponder como quisiera a este, su cuerpo aun seguia sin responder ante lo que le pedia…

Que podia hacer…intentaba por todos los medios responder pero no podia moverse asi que en un ultimo intento trato de mover su mano…y al fin pudo…tomo la mano de Ray entre la suya y este se detuvo, al parecer estaba tan preocupado por el que habia decidido ir a alguna parte….

-Kai! – dijo Ray al sentir la mano de este cerrarse en su muñeca…- estas bien? – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

-s…s…si…-dijo Kai mientras se sentaba sobre el sillon…-estoy bien no te preocupes…- dijo una vez que pudo articular palabras seguidas…

-no lo parece…llamare al doctor- dijo Ray levantandose de nuevo…aun asustado…pero Kai se lo impidio y se levanto rapido junto al chino

-NO! – advirtio Kai, se escucho algo rudo y autoritario, y se dio cuenta de ello asi que bajo su tono y corrigio rapidamente – No… Ray estoy bien…-dijo con voz suave, no queria un problema con Ray pero no queria ver a un doctor ademas no tenia nada…talvez habia sido la desvelada…solo eso…

-Pero Kai, que sucedio? Estabas bromeando? – pregunto el chino aun con preocupacion en su rostro…

-no!…- se apresuro a decir Kai…-es solo…bueno…debe de haber sido la desvelada de ayer no? yo no estoy acostumbrado a eso y me quede dormido…es simplemente eso…-dijo intentando tranquilizar al neko…

-no lo creo Kai…ademas si asi fuera tu tienes el sueño bastante ligero, siempre estas tan alerta, aun cuando duermes…- comenzo a decir Ray pero Kai se levanto del sillon y lo miro tiernamente…Ray se levanto al igual que Kai y se paro junto a el…

-Estoy bien…entiendes? – dijo Kai mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del chino y se acercaba para darle un beso…comenzando por un ligero rose para despues exigir entrar en esa boca, para poder explorarla con su lengua…Ray dejo que la lengua de Kai entrara y comenzara a jugar con la suya…Al termino del beso Kai miro intensamente a Ray intentando decirle con la mirada que todo estaba bien…

-Kai…- susurro Ray mientras se abrazaba a este…..- seguro que te sientes bien? – pregunto….

-si! Claro que estoy bien…no te preocupes…- dijo Kai mientras levantaba el rostro de Ray y le dedicaba una sonrisa…- asi que ahora…vamos a hacer nuestras maletas, por que si no, no vamos a tener tiempo suficiente si? – dijo Kai…

-si…- dijo Ray, no estaba muy convencido pero parecia ser que Kai estaba bien…ademas no queria tener alguna discusion con el por esa razon…asi que se resigno y sonrio mientras se dirigian a su ropero para comenzar a hacer las maletas…les esperaba un viaje y querian estar listos…

* * *

Tala cerro la habitacion y se dirigio rapidamente al baño, paso por enfrente del sillon sin voltear a ver siquiera a Bryan…entro al baño y cerro rapidamente la puerta…se recargo en ella y comenzo a deslizarse hasta estar sentado en el suelo…ahi comenzo a sollozar…estaba totalmente confundido y no sabia que hacer…tenia miedo, ademas habia prometido junto a Bryan que no volverian a pelear…y mira nada mas en donde habia terminado su discusion…en el sillon…pero mas aun en QUE! Habia terminado su pelea…casi tienen sexo si no es por Max que llego…

Por un lado Tala le agradecia enormemente a Max por haber interrumpido pero a la vez, estaba tan exitado que hubiera deseado terminar lo que habian comenzado…pero no era solo el deseo o la exitacion…era los sentimientos que tenia hacia Bryan…lo queria…apenas se habia dado cuenta…era un sentimiento nuevo, pero algo hacia que le tuviera miedo a ese sentimiento…no sabia que exactamente pero no queria admitirlo, le habia costado mucho admitirlo ante el mismo que queria a Bryan, ahora le costaria muchisimo mas admitir ante los demas…pero no debia hacer eso…no lo admitiria ante nadie…tenia miedo a hacerlo y ahora como explicaria a Bryan lo sucedido? Como? Ahora que haria? No podria verlo a la cara…tenia que pensar en algo…pero rapido…!

Paso un rato, aun seguia sentado en la misma posicion, aun no sabia que hacer, que decir…debia salir? Queria que pasara mas tiempo pero no…mientras que podia hacer?…Al final decidio meterse a bañar y asi poder tardar mas…aun no estaba preparado para salir…aun no…

Se quito la unica prenda que cubria su cuerpo y entro a la regadera, abrio el grifo de la llave y se coloco bajo el agua…se sentia tan bien, esa agua caliente sobre su piel…eran como las caricias que Bryan el habia proporcionado anteriormente…ardientes…

Se recrimino por ese ultimo pensamiento…tenia que olvidar lo que habia 'casi' pasado…comenzo a bañarse lentamente, queria tardar lo mas que pudiera ahi, aun no queria salir…por lo menos unos minutos mas…y luego se enfrentaria a lo que viniera despues…

* * *

Habia visto como Tala paso rapidamente con rumbo al baño…al parecer estaba arrepentido de lo que habian estado a punto de hacer…y no era para menos, talvez pensaba lo mismo que el habia pensado un dia… "sin amor no" talvez eso habia pensado el pelirrojo y como no amaba a Bryan pues habia decidido dejarlo asi….o quizas Tala solo habia jugado con el una vez mas…no era extraño, ya lo habia hecho…pero esta vez se sintio tan real…fue algo tan verdadero…tan especial…pero claro…habia parecido…solo habia sido producto de su gran imaginacion…

Que tonto fue al pensar que ese pelirrojo podia sentir algo por el…no estaba diciendo que Tala no sintiera pero…no lo queria, el corazon de ese ojiazul estaba ocupado ya…y aunque lo negara seguro queria aun a Kai…talvez se habia acostumbrado a verlo junto a Ray y no haria nada para separarlos pues eran felices pero…eso no significaba que lo quisiera a el…y mucho menos que le hubiera correspondido sinceramente a sus besos y caricias…eso simplemente fue una jugada mas que le hizo su cruel imaginacion…Tala no lo queria y tenia que hacerse a la idea de eso…

Sin atormentarse mas se levanto y comenzo silenciosamente a hacer su maleta, en unos momentos se irian y queria estar listo…asi que comenzo, despues de unos momentos de silencio pudo escuchar un sollozo…acaso era Tala? No eso no era posible talvez era imaginacion suya…siguio con su maleta y un rato despues escucho agua…Tala se estaba bañando…talvez para limpiarse sus caricias y sus besos…talvez no queria sentir sobre su piel las marcas de eso que casi habia pasado…

Se quedo meditando unos minutos mas y penso que Tala no habia metido ropa al baño pues era algo inesperado lo que sucedio, y suponia que no querria salir asi, ya que seria bastante incomodo para los dos, entonces tomo unos boxers y un pantalon y camiseta ademas de una toalla y entro sigilozamente al baño, intento no hacer ruido alguno y lo consiguio… solo veia la sombra de Tala mientras se bañaba y antes de seguir ahi, pensando en mil cosas salio dejando la ropa dentro y cerrando con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido…

Termino de hacer su maleta y se recosto en la cama…talvez seria bueno que hiciera tambien la de Tala, al fin y al cabo sabia cuales eran las cosas del pelirrojo…y aunque no fuera asi, seria facil ya que solo estaban ellos dos en la habitacion y por logica las cosas que quedaban eran de Tala…

Sin pensar mas, se levanto, tomo la maleta de Tala y comenzo a acomodar ordenadamente las pertenencias del pelirrojo dentro de ella…tomo una camiseta de el y la miro…despues se la llevo a el rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de la prenda y el olor, aquel perfume tan caracteristico del pelirrojo…despues escucho que no habia mas agua, asi que salio de su ensoñacion y termino de acomodar las cosas dentro para despues cerrar la maleta…

Rapidamente se coloco algo de ropa y ahora si se dispuso a descansar en el sillon…se acosto dandole la espalda a la puerta del baño…se recosto de lado con el rostro hundido en el respaldo del sillon, no queria ver al pelirrojo, lo mejor era no verlo…eso le doleria mas…por lo menos no ahorita…no en ese momento

* * *

Sin mas remedio decidio salir de bañarse pero al cerrar el agua recordo algo…no habia metido ropa…con toda la prisa que habia tenido no metio nada, ni siquiera toalla, y por supuesto que no queria hablarle a Bryan para que se la trajera, asi que mejor…se aguantaba…

Abrio la puerta de la regadera y se encontro con que ahi estaba su ropa y ademas una toalla…seguro habia sido el… Bryan...

Apesar de lo que habia pasado y las confusiones que seguro el tambien tenia habia entrado y puesto su ropa ahi…seguro entendio que se sentiria algo incomodo saliendo en su condicion, o peor aun hablandole para pedirle sus cosas…y habia decidido entrar…tendria por lo menos que darle las gracias por esta accion…seria lo menos que podia hacer ya que fue un gesto bastante bueno…

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, comenzo a secarse para posteriormente vestirse y dirigirse a la puerta…una vez ahi tomo la perilla de esta entre sus manos y girarla lentamente…

Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitacion se dio cuenta que Bryan estaba al parecer dormido sobre el sillon…no quizo hablarle talvez de verdad estaba dormido o simplemente no queria verlo y pues no tenia por que molestarlo…ya le daria las gracias mas tarde…

Salio totalmente del baño y se dirigio a hacer su maleta pero se dio cuenta que estaba hecha…otra cosa por la que tenia que darle gracias a Bryan…asi que tendria que dirigirle la palabra…de todos modos se decia a el… 'no puedes dejar de hablarle para siempre' se decia asi mismo y era verdad…no podia dejar de ser su amigo solo por esa tonteria….no podia…y no lo haria…mejor trataria de hablarle y olvidarlo, no volver a comentar nada y esperaba que Bryan tambien pensara igual…

Se acerco al sillon para ver si Bryan estaba dormido…sigilozamente se acerco y se coloco a un lado…despues lo vio, lo observo durante un rato…Bryan estaba pacificamente dormido…pues acaso tanto habia tardado en bañarse? o que?…paso unos minutos mirandolo fijamente, no se movia, no hacia ni un solo movimiento, solo el vaivén de su pecho al respirar…

Luego de unos minutos volteo a mirar el reloj y se llevo una gran sorpresa…faltaban diez minutos para que se reunieran en la cafeteria para irse y….y…y Bryan estaba dormido…tendria que despertarlo, pero no queria!…ahora como le haria..que tenia que hacer? No podia….pero tenia que hacerlo…

Volvio a mirar el reloj…habian pasado dos minutos y el no se decidia aun…tenia que hacerlo rapido, asi que se agacho un poco y tomo a

Bryan por el hombro y lo agito suavemente mientras repetia su nombre…

-Bryan…despierta…ya es hora…-dijo suavemente mientras lo movia un poco…

Este no se movia, y no era sorpresa…Bryan tenia el sueño pesadisimo…bueno, no siempre, cuando estaban en la abadia no era asi, pues tenian que estar alertas en todo momento, pero ahora que tenian una vida normal habia comenzado a disfrutar los pequeños lujos que eso conllevaba…y ademas de que ahora comia otras cosas que en la abadia no podia, dormia mas tiempo…eso si, seguia haciendo sus rutinas de abdominales diarias para poder estar como estaba…(buenisimo XD)…en total forma fisica…

-mmm? – pregunto Bryan mientras se tallaba un ojo…se veia tan tierno y dulce…haciendo ese gesto…

-ya es hora Bryan…-dijo el pelirrojo de forma suave, entonces se levanto y trato de dirigirse a la puerta pero Bryan lo tomo de la mano y le dijo…

-que tengas buen viaje…-dijo evitando la mirada del pelirrojo…

Tala no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar, acaso eso significaba que no iria? Pero por que? Era por el?…eso significaba que no lo queria ni siquiera cerca…y por eso no iria al viaje, sintio que una gran tristeza invadia todo su ser, de pronto sintio como le temblaban las piernas, en su pecho, su corazon parecia haber acelerado el ritmo, ademas sus ojos estaban traicionandole y comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas…rapidamente las oculto y no dejo que estas salieran de sus ojos…y tragandose el llanto le pregunto al fin…

-aa…acaso no piensas ir? – pregunto intentando que su voz no sonara demasiado quebrada por el nudo que tenia en su garganta…

-pues…no…no voy a ir…- dijo calmadamente, se sentia triste por ello pero…no queria incomodar a Tala…aun mas…menos en un lugar como aquel HAWAII donde podria pasarsela muy bien junto a Kai…incluso conocer a alguien mas…

-QUE- grito Tala, no podia evitarlo, se habia sorprendido demasiado y le dolia mucho… - por que? – pregunto calmandose un poco mientras se sentaba junto a Bryan en el sillon…y perdia su vista en algun punto de la nada…

-pues ….-pausa-…Tala, imagino que no quieres hablar de lo sucedido y yo tampoco deseo hacerlo, pero es necesario…se que fue algo que no pensamos…algo que paso en el momento, y solo eso…asi que no quiero incomodarte en el viaje, se que en estos momentos estas incomodo junto ami y lo siento…habiamos dicho que no peleariamos mas y mira en lo que termino nuestra 'discusion'…perdona por haberte besado a la fuerza…-dijo Bryan y termino – asi que por eso decidi no ir…

-eres un tonto…- dijo Tala, haciendo que Bryan subiera la mirada al escucharlo hablar…

-que? – pregunto incredulo Bryan….

-que eres un tonto…- volvio a repetir Tala – por que aunque si estoy incomodo, no solo fue tu culpa, yo correspondi…y de verdad tienes razon habiamos dicho que no peleariamos y mira nomas…pero…Bryan quiero que vayamos juntos…anda…eres mi amigo y yo te quiero mucho…siempre vas a ser mi amigo…- dijo intentando no sonar muy falso, no era que no lo considerara su amigo pero lo queria de una forma mas alla que amigos…lo queria, hasta podia decir que lo amaba…y no queria pasar todo ese tiempo sin el…no podria, en ese caso, mejor no iria el tampoco…

-pero…- intento reclamar pero el pelirrojo lo interrumpio…

-vas a ir… o yo no voy…asi de facil…- sentencio Tala mirando fijamente a Bryan…

-esta bien…seguro? – pregunto una vez mas Tala asintio y entonces no pudo evitar abrazar efusivamente a Bryan…el pelilvanda al sentir a Tala tan cerca primero sintio su cuerpo tensarse, pero despues se relajo y correspondio al fuerte abrazo que su amigo acababa de darle…solo pudo abrazarlo fuertemente mientras olia el perfume del cabello rojizo de su amigo…duraron un poco de tiempo abrazados mientras sentian el calor del cuerpo del otro…

Despues de unos momentos Tala fijo su vista en un reloj de pared y vio que ya era hora y si no se apuraban llegarian tarde asi que sin dejar de abrazar a Bryan le dijo al oido

-vamonos…es hora…-

Bryan no respondio…solo sintio un lindo escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de Tala sobre su oido…pero alejando sus pensamientos de todo lo demas solto a Tala y entonces ambos se levantaron y cada quien tomo su maleta mientras la arrastraban para luego salir de la habitacion…

* * *

Todos esperaban en la cafeteria…Tyson y Max habian llegado despues de Kai y Ray…todos estaban tomando sus respectivos refrescos y esperaban pacientes a Tala y Bryan…

-que estaran haciendo? – pregunto Tyson…nadie le respondio pues Kai estaba pensando en Tala…aun recordaba que Bryan lo engañaba y le dolia, pero entonces como decirselo sin que le doliera demasiado….mientras que Ray seguia preocupado por aquel extraño suceso que tuvo al ver a Kai asi…no podia evitarlo…era algo extraño y no podia sacarselo de la mente…por mas que lo intentaba no podia…En cambio un rubiesito que estaba por ahi pensaba en un chico que estaba muyy cerca de el…pero que jamas le corresponderia…aun no sabia que sentia exactamente pero estaba confundido…y lo mas seguro era que le gustaba…para que engañarse si de verdad le gustaba…una cosa era que nunca le correspondieran y otra que se engañara asi mismo…le gustaba eso era un hecho…

De pronto una voz saco a todos de sus pensamientos…

-llegamos! – anuncio alegre Tala

-que bien, pensamos que ya no vendrian…o es que estaban muy ocupados? – pregunto Tyson con una sonrisa picara mientras miraba a ambos chicos recien llegados…

A Tala no le habia gustado para nada el comentario del gloton ese, y a Bryan aun menos…este ultimo solo se dedico a mirarlo intensamente, una mirada llena de furia y frialdad…tipo Hiwatari…mientras Tala se limito a ignorar el comentario…

-bien, entonces vamonos…-dijo Kai secamente, manteniendo su mirada fria…

-si, ya es hora, o se nos hara tarde…-dijo Max mientras todos se levantaban…

Kai dejo algo de dinero en la mesa de la cafeteria, la verdad no habian comido demasiado en realidad no habian comido, solo habia bebido algunas cosas…

Al salir totalmente del hotel, observaron la limosina que el Sr. Dickenson les dijo que les mandaria…el chofer de esta, bajo y les ayudo a subir el equipaje, para despues abrir la puerta y que todos ellos subieran…

Habian quedado de tres y tres…primero se metio Max seguido de Tyson que se sento frente a el… despues subio Tala seguido por Bryan que se sentaron junto a Tyson…ignorandolo casi olimpicamente, al final quedo Kai y Ray pero…Kai levanto una mano indicando al neko que subiera primero pero este dijo que preferia la ventana, cosa que no le agrado a Kai, asi que gruñendo un poco subio y se sento aun lado de Max…asi habian quedado…

El camino hacia el aeropuerto no era muy corto…tampoco era demasiado extenso pero llevarian como unos treinta minutos en llegar hasta ahi…

En el transcurso del camino nadie habia hablado, nisiquiera habian cruzado palabra alguna entre ellos, Tyson que era quien anteriormente en la cafeteria habia querido animar las cosas, esta vez se habia rendido y contrario a lo que todos pudiesen creer, se fue callado durante el camino….

Todos se veian sumidos en sus dichos pensamientos….

-"no puedo creerlo…quisiera pensar que un dia el podria corresponderme…talvez un dia pero no es asi…el nunca me corresponderia, no puedo creer que me haya fijado en la persona que menos debia fijarme, el es serio, aveces aparenta ser frio y cruel, pero se que no lo es, solo lo hace para que los demas no tratemos de invadir su espacio personal, y de verdad le funciona, pero por que tenia que ser el? Y sobre todo…cuando comenze a fijarme en el que no me di cuenta…aunque talvez alguien podria ayudarme un poco…aunque fuera solo un poquito…nada pierdo con intentar, solo quiero probar de nuevo sus labios, por lo menos una vez mas…" – pensaba un chico, mientras veia atentamente por la ventana, los edificios, comercios y casas que pasaban rapidamente por ahi…

-"por que no puedo apartar esos estupidos pensamientos de mi mente, acaso nunca voy a poder olvidar el suceso de hace horas….acaso mi estupida mente no puede borrarlo….tan dificil es? Ahhhh me odio ami mismo, como pude hacer eso…y despues de escucharlo decir que no vendria con nosotros, casi me quedo helado en ese momento, no pude evitar decirle que lo quiero, aunque le haya dicho que como un amigo, pero no importa, de todos modos no menti del todo ya que realmente lo quiero…aunque no sea como amigo….siento un cariño, un amor tan especial por el…pero este amor me asusta…y lo peor de todo es que no se porque…que es lo que tiene Bryan que me da miedo decirle que lo amo…acaso temo el rechazo de el, acaso me asusta que el me diga que solo estaba siguiendo el juego que yo comence y que ahora me tiene enredado y sin encontrar salida?…deberia decirle la verdad y aguantar lo que me pudiera decir…pero no quiero verlo burlarse de mi….no quiero…" pensaba mientras se mantenia con los ojos cerrados y sin prestar atencion a los demas chicos a su alrededor…

Por otro lado un chico que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y recargado en el asiento del sillon pensaba –" Que fue lo que me paso hoy, es la primera vez que me senti un poco asustado al no tener control sobre mi cuerpo…cuando no me podia despertar, cuando no podia moverme y peor aun cuando me senti tan debil, esa palabra jamas se deberia escuchar en mi vocabulario, la debilidad no es una opcion…no hay forma de ser debil…y mejor aun, nunca lo he sido pero por que hoy tengo ese sueño tan persistente, aun me siento algo cansado, con sueño y triste…por que? Bueno de verdad no creo que sea nada malo, talvez es que he abusado mucho de esas seciones de pasion junto a mi neko…espero no este preocupado por mi…es lo ultimo que yo quisiera causarle una preocupacion a una de las pocas personas que quiero…a la persona que amo…son pocas o escasas las personas que quiero o aprecio y no me gusta preocuparlas o verlas sufrir…es por ello que no quiero decirte Tala…como reaccionaras ante la noticia que Bryan te engaña…ese estupido…yo sabia que no era bueno, y que no podia quererte enserio, de verdad lamento no haber podido corresponder a tus sentimientos pero amo a mi Neko y no lo dejaria, ademas yo te quiero…pero solo como mi amigo, mi hermano, y ahora estoy en problemas como hare para poder decirte lo que ese maldito hace…por unos momentos pense que seria facil, pero ese mismo dia hable contigo en el parque y note que lo quieres mucho, pense que solo te gustaba y si te decia te repondrias facilmente, pero veo que no es asi…lo quieres incluso podria asegurar que lo amas y eso me duele, por que el no te merece, el solo juega y no es justo para ti…no lo es…tengo que hayar la forma de decirtelo todo y pronto, si no, despues sufriras mas…y si llegaras a descubrirlo tu mismo me odiaria a mi mismo por ser tan tonto y no decirte, asi que tengo que decirte antes que lo veas y te duela aun mas…"

-"que significo eso? Por que me dijo que si no iba yo el tampoco iria? Por que? Acaso me extrañaria? No nisiquiera vale la pena hacerme ilusiones, la verdad no creo que Tala este interesado en mi, asi que no tiene caso pensar en esas cosas…pero aun asi no quisiera que el se enojara conmigo pues si me ve junto a Kenryu tal vez se enoje, se supone que el y yo somos novios frente a los demas y si alguno de ellos me ve con Kenryu le dirian a el y quedaria en total ridiculo frente a todos ellos y no quiero que eso pase, pero talvez exista la opcion de encontrarme con Kenryu alla y que hare entonces? Y si llega a verlo Tala? Bueno en realidad no creo que haya tanto problema el no me quiere de esa forma, y aunque solo me quiera como amigo me siento feliz, por lo menos pude escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios 'te quiero' aunque fueran para terminar diciendo 'como amigo' no importa, aun asi significa mucho para mi ya que aunque no pueda verlo de igual modo, se que puedo contar con el, y que puedo estar un tiempo mas a su lado…" termino pensando el chico que estaba del lado de la ventana contraria a Tyson…

-"tengo miedo, senti demasiado miedo cuando vi en ese estado a Kai, fue algo extraño y mas aun que fuera el quien no despertaba, podria creerlo de Tyson que aunque pase un tren por su lado no despierta, pero Kai? Incluso de Max o Kenny podria creerlo pero sigo pensando en Kai…por que diablos no puedo apartarlo de mi mente, solo el recordarlo me hace sentir un miedo horrible a perderlo, se que estoy exagerando, pero no se que fue exactamente lo que paso…ahora mismo esta ami lado y parece cansado…esta extraño, lo siento mas agotado, pero de que? Talvez es mi imaginacion pero en su mirada vi algo que tengo miedo sea verdad…acaso vi preocupacion en ella…no….no puede ser, Kai de que podria estar preocupado? Acaso esta pensando en lo mismo que yo? Si esto llega a suceder de nuevo, que ruego a dios que no pase otra vez, lo obligare a ir al doctor a que lo revisen, en realidad creo que nunca ha visitado a un doctor…o por lo menos por voluntad propia ya que casi lo obligue a ver al doctor que lo atendio la vez que casi le dio hipotermia….claro! talvez sea eso…nunca volvimos a ir con el doctor y…si eso debe ser, el dia que tuvimos relaciones por primera vez salio sin ropa del baño entonces…talvez esta un poco afectado aun…entonces le dire que vayamos al doctor… si no no podre estar agusto… tengo que saber que fue lo que paso…" pensaba muy preocupado mientras veia por la ventana de la limosina…

La llegada se acercaba, podian divisar algunos aviones despegando y otros mas llegando a su destino, habian llegado al aeropuerto y pronto viajarian….seria un viaje demasiado largo, afortunadamente el Sr. Dickenson les habia reservado un viaje en un avion privado… y eso seria por lo menos mejor, podrian dormir ya que el viaje era pensado en unas doce horas para llegar de Moscu hasta Hawaii, tenian que cruzar de continente, pasar el oceano atlantico para despues llegar a Hawaii que se encontraba cerca de California…seria un largo viaje…

-llegamos jovenes – anuncio la voz del chofer mientras abria la puerta, sacando de sus pensamientos a los chicos dentro de aquel gran auto…

-si gracias…-dijo Ray mientras era el primero en bajar, seguido de Kai y despues de Tala y Bryan, Max y Tyson, fueron los ultimos en bajar

-bueno ahora que? – pregunto un desesperado Tyson que ya tenia hambre y comenzaba a inpacientarse (n/a: no lo creo Tyson con hambre O.o)

-pues iremos a preguntar por la reservacion que el Sr. Dickenson dejo para nosotros…genio…-agrego Kai a su comentario…

-el genio eres tu…que humor…ya casate…-dijo Tyson haciendo un puchero por el comentario de Kai…

Comenzaron a caminar animadamente hasta que llegaron donde el Sr. Dickenson les habia dicho que llegaran, preguntaron a una de las chicas que atendian el lugar y esta les informaba que el avion estaba ya listo, mientras coqueteaba con Kai, quien habia pedido informes, Kai por su parte no le prestaba atencion al constante coqueteo de la muchacha mientras que Ray se sentia totalmente celoso pero lo disimulaba muy bien…no queria que los demas lo notaran asi que mejor desviaba su vista a otro lugar, mientras seguia a todos que eran guiados por la chica hacia el avion…todos llevaban sus respectivos equipajes…

Al llegar al avion la chica se despidio y sonrio para Kai quien solo la ignoro nuevamente…despues un joven se encargo del equipaje mientras ellos subian al avion…

Les esperaba un largo viaje…

Continuara….

_**°°La LoKa KeLLy°°**_

* * *

Ahora no tarde tanto en actualizar, bueno al menos eso creo yo…o ustedes diganme…y tambien diganme que les parecio el capitulo….se aceptan reclamos y preguntas, tambien criticas, todas las criticas son buenas pues te ayudan a mejorar…

Ahora contestare sus reviews gracias por ellos a todos…

**GabZ**

HI hermanita que onda? Bueno pues que bueno que te siga gustando esta history que tan animadamente estoy escribiendo, y no te preocupes que el lemmon entre Tala y Bryan sera despues pero no te preocupes, que creo que te gustara, bueno espero les guste a todas pero por lo pronto sigue leyendo, y ojala te guste este capitulo tambien…bye:D

**Nekot**

Oye que bien que sigas leyendo, ojala nos encontremos otro dia en el msn y pues espero pronto tus actualizaciones, y no te preocupes Tala despues recibira su recompensa pero mientras tendra un castigo…:D sigue leyendo…

**Ayanai**

Hola! Pues espero no haya tardado tanto y te haya gustado este capitulo pues la verdad ami me agrado, no del todo como otros pero espero sea tambien de tu agrado, sigue leyendo…bye! Gracias por el review

**Sismica la-sombra**

Pues gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia y espero este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado…sigue leyendo…y nos leemos luego…poka! ;)

**Cloy ivanov Black**

Bueno gracias hermanita peke por seguir mi fic…tnx y perdon no queria divulgar que estabas loca…bueno ahora divulgare que Gabz nuestra hermanota esta loca! Jaja! No es cierto es broma, yo tambien no me quedo atras y portate bien…asi que bye! Y nos leemos despues y gracias por el review…

**Agumon Girl**

Ahh mira el pretendiente de Bryan aun no va a salir, bueno creo que en siguiente cap si, talvez, aun no lo tengo planeado pero no te preocupes, ya veras que cara pone Tala al saber y conocerlo…bueno Bye y sigue leyendo espero este cap te haya gustado y sigas leyendo bye! Gracias por el review…;)

**Yineka n hk**

Pues gracias! Por un momento pense que no me querias mi preciosa hermanita…o hermanota? O.o bueno como sea eres mi hermana y tkm y gracias por leer y claro que se que te gustan mis locuras y si me ahorcaras no podria seguir asi que intenta detenerte…plis! Tnx ;) Esta de mas decirte ¿sigue leyendo:S

**Xno-misuki18**

Pues gracias por seguir leyendo y por el review, de verdad te lo agradezco y pues claro esperare a que me agregues y bueno bye! Gracias por el review…:D

**Alexia Kon**

Pues gracias y perdon por haber tardado en actualizar esta vez no tarde tanto no? bueno pienso yo que no…gracias de todos modos por dejarme review…sigue leyendo…plis! Tnx :)

**Akane Tsubame**

Pues aqui esta la continuacion del fic, gracias por dejar review y ojala este cap sea de tu agrado…tnx :D

**Charo Nakano**

Bueno pues primero que nada gracias por el review, y despues te digo que no te preocupes Bryan hara sufrir un poco mas a Tala…muajaja! No te creas…no es aproposito que lo hace pero lo hara y pues con respecto a tu pregunta…creo que ya quedo contestada en este capitulo no?…gracias por leer mi fic y por cierto eres el unico o (unica perdon es que los nick son confusos sorry XD) que me pregunto lo de Max que observador, de verdad muchas gracias!

**Hikaru- chan 15**

Noooo puedo creerlo en serio te borraron tu fic? O.O pero que clase de personas son aqui en que borran de los mejores fics y porfa no lo vayas a dejar inconcluso, y gracias por leer el fic…tnx :D

**Hisaki Raiden**

Si…por eso lo decia, por que Kai y Ray no son tu pareja favorita…y si tienes razon, el fic tiene ese nombre por que se la pasan besandose o en ese caso se llamaria (bañandose no se si se fijan que siempre se bañan todos los dias…igual que yo, tengo esa obsesion por bañarme diario...XD) bueno gracias por el review…tnx sigue leyendo…

**Eride**

Pues gracias y no te preocupes ojala ahora si puedas leer…y tnx por el review espero este cap sea de tu agrado…

**Koret**

Hi! Pues para nada me molestas, y que bien que vayas a subir tu fic por cierto que pareja es? Bueno gracias por el review…tnx sigue leyendo…:D

Esos fueron todos los reviews gracias a todos por leer mi fic y mejor aun dejar un review que como siempre digo, son importantes…Gracias…muchas gracias! Espero sigan dejando los reviews…

**!Do svidaniya!**


	11. Verdad O Reto?

…**KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Principal? …Kai y Ray o.O

Secundaria?…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

La verdad ya ni se…mejor lean y juzguen

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) beyblade no es mio y no lo sera jamas…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demas rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, sere breve…

Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

**CAPITULO 11 **

**…VERDAD O RETO…**

* * *

Comenzaron a caminar animadamente hasta que llegaron donde el Sr. Dickenson les habia dicho que llegaran, preguntaron a una de las chicas que atendian el lugar y esta les informaba que el avion estaba ya listo, mientras coqueteaba con Kai, quien habia pedido informes, Kai por su parte no le prestaba atencion al constante coqueteo de la muchacha mientras que Ray se sentia totalmente celoso pero lo disimulaba muy bien…no queria que los demas lo notaran asi que mejor desviaba su vista a otro lugar, mientras seguia a todos que eran guiados por la chica hacia el avion…todos llevaban sus respectivos equipajes…

Al llegar al avion la chica se despidio y sonrio para Kai quien solo la ignoro nuevamente…despues un joven se encargo del equipaje mientras ellos subian al avion…

Les esperaba un largo viaje…

Subieron mientras dejaban abajo el equipaje para que alguien mas se encargara de este…

Al subir al avion miraron que este no era como cualquier avion comercial, estaba diseñado para largos viajes de alguna estrella, ya fuera un cantante o artista, pero esta vez la BBA lo habia reservado para ellos…

El avion tenia una cama grande King Size y aun lado de esta habia un pequeño compartimiento donde habia una pequeña cama apenas para dos personas…era como un tipo privado…habia un pasillo y al final de este estaba el baño…

En el lugar donde estaba la cama King Size habia una pequeña barra donde habia muchos tipos de bebidas tanto alcoholicas como normales…y junto a la barra habia un tipo de hielera, donde habia bocadillos

Se adentraron mientras Kai se sentaba en la cama mas grande y veia como Tyson corria por todos lados mirando el lugar, mientras Max corria tras el para detenerlo…Tala y Bryan seguian igual de serios, no habian hablado, en realidad nadie a excepcion de Tyson habia hablado, nisiquiera Max que normalmente era tan alegre habia hablado en todo el camino, talvez era debido a que el no era Tan imprudente como Tyson y al ver a todos callados decidio no hablar…

De pronto Tyson paro al escuchar la voz del piloto del avion, comenzaba a dar ordenes para que se acomodaran en unos asientos que habia ahi dentro al inicio del avion…Tendrian que ocupar sus asientos mientras el avion despegaba, debido a la inclinacion que este tomaba, asi que vieron aquellos asientos y se acomodaron, estos si eran como cualquier avion comercial de lujo…

Una vez ahi se sentaron por parejas, Kai y Ray se sentaron hasta atras…frente a ellos estaban Tala y Bryan y mas adelante estaban Max y Tyson…que habian estado discutiendo por quien iria en la ventana hasta que Kai se encargo de callarlo y de ir con ellos, se levanto y se dirigio hacia ellos…

-Tyson, deja a Max en la ventana…-dijo mas que peticion como una orden

-pero por que…eso es injusto…-replicaba el japones

-no estes renegando, entiende solo sera mientras despegamos, no estaremos todo el viaje sentados aqui…-dijo Kai bastante enfadado queriendo hacer entrar en razon a Tyson, entonces Max sonrio y se acomodo en la ventana…despues miro a Kai y le dio las gracias…

Kai regreso a su asiento y solo cruzo sus brazos y cerro los ojos, ya todos se habian colocado sus cinturones de seguridad y una ultima advertencia por parte del piloto fue la que escucharon antes de comenzar a despegar…el viaje seria largo, afortunadamente no tendrian que ir sentado todo el camino ya que ese avion era equipado para ese tipo de viajes…largos…

Ray volteo a ver a Kai, este mantenia los ojos cerrados y ambos brazos cruzados en su pecho…entonces sintio el deseo de besarlo de abrazarlo, de tenerlo lo mas cerca que pudiera…entonces se acerco y deposito un breve beso en los labios de este para despues dejar descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Kai…

Al sentir aquel roze en sus labios Kai abrio los ojos y observo como el neko se quitaba y solo se recargaba en su hombro, algo estaba mal con el, su mirada era triste y su actitud pensativa…ese no era su neko, claramente habia algo que lo estaba perturbando pero que?

-que te sucede? – pregunto Kai sin decir mas, solo hablo algo bajito para que los demas no los escucharan del todo…

-no es nada, estoy bien…-dijo Ray mientras hundia su rostro en el cuello de Kai…inhalando el delicioso aroma del bicolor…

-ja! Pretendes que te crea? – dijo Kai sarcasticamente mientras colocaba una mano en la barbilla de Ray para obligarlo a verlo a los ojos…- que sucede, anda dime…o no me tienes confianza? – pregunto Kai

-no es eso…es solo que…-pensaba Ray, a Kai no podia mentirle, si normalmente no sabia mentir a los demas, menos a Kai, el lo conocia tan bien que seria imposible engañarlo, para prueba estaba que era el unico que se habia dado cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba…

-que? – pregunto Kai para de nuevo atraer su atencion, el neko estaba totalmente distraido…

-que aun estoy preocupado por lo que te paso…-dijo bajando la mirada, sabia que recibiria un regaño por parte de Kai pero no podia evitar sentirse extraño y ademas de todo preocupado por su koi…

-Ray…mirame…-pidio Kai soltando la barbilla de Ray…este accedio y lo miro algo triste aun…sabia que Kai le reprenderia por eso…pero no fue asi…-te prometo que ire al doctor llegando alla…si? – dijo Kai para tranquilizar a su neko…

Ray al escuchar las palabras de Kai no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro ya que sabia perfectamente que a Kai no le agradaban para nada los doctores y ahora iria a uno por su propia voluntad…eso lo ponia realmente feliz…

-Gracias Kai, de verdad te lo agradezco…-dijo Ray mientras veia a Kai a los ojos, su mirada habia cambiado…ahora era mas feliz, segura y despreocupada, volvia a ser como la de siempre, y Kai pudo notarlo por lo que le dio alegria y sonrio levemente para despues depositar un rapido beso en los labios del neko…

Tala y Bryan iban totalmente callados, no decian nada, Tala se habia metido primero por lo que iba en la ventana, y Bryan sabia que Tala queria estar ahi por lo que no replico y se sento del otro lado…tenia que romper de alguna manera el hielo que se habia creado entre ellos por lo que habia pasado, pero como?

-Tala…- dijo Bryan lentamente

-si? – pregunto el pelirrojo volteando su mirada hacia Bryan

-que te sucede? – pregunto Bryan haciendo como si no lo supiera ya…

-nada, por que? – pregunto el ojiazul y sin decir mas volteo hacia la ventana nuevamente, retomando su antigua posicion…

-es solo que te veo muy serio, no sueles ser asi…-dijo Bryan retomando la platica que segundos antes Tala intento romper…

-sabes perfectamente que es lo que tengo…-dijo Tala sin voltear a ver a Bryan, siguio mirando por la ventana…

-Tala, perdon, no fue mi intencion, podras perdonarme? – solo pregunto Bryan un poco aflijido…

-Bryan, no es tu problema, es el mio…entiendes, no debi seguir con eso, yo tambien tuve la culpa no solo tu…-dijo Tala volteando a ver a Bryan a los ojos directamente

-Tala, tratemos de olvidarlo, si? Por favor, no quiero que dejemos nuestra amistado por eso…entiendes? – pregunto Bryan con algo de desesperacion en su voz…

-…- recibiendo solo silencio por parte de Tala

-Tala…vamos por favor…-dijo Bryan nuevamente, pero la voz del piloto los saco de su platica, el piloto aviso que podian dejar sus asientos…los chicos no esperaron mas y se levantaron obedeciendo la indicacion del piloto…

Pasaron un rato y todos se habian acomodado donde mejor les parecio, estaban aburridos y tenian que hacer algo para hacer el viaje mas ameno pues seria tan largo que si no hacian eso…se aburririan durante el viaje completo…

Tala pensaba que hacer para sacarse a Bryan de su cabeza, entonces miro unas botellas que habia ahi y se le ocurrio una idea fantastica para entretenerse todos y ademas olvidar a Bryan…de pronto para y se quedo pensando en que faltaba un dado, de pronto miro un pequeño mueble y se dirigio a el sacando de ahi varios juegos de mesa, en alguno de ellos tenia que haber un dado, eso era casi logico…

Busco un dado y lo encontro entonces lo levanto como si fuera un trofeo, todos lo miraron extrañados pensando que seria lo que intentaba hacer…

-que sucede? – pregunto Tyson algo curioso mientras veia a Tala sonriente viendo el dado…

-bueno pues todos estan aburridos no- pregunto Todos menos Kai asintieron entonces Tala prosiguio..-entonces tengo el juego perfecto- dijo sonriendo, Bryan penso que talvez a Tala se le habia ocurrido otro de sus juegos extraños, pero se preguntaba donde rayos los habia aprendido? En la abadia era muy poco probable…bueno ese chico sacaba tantas cosas raras que eso no era novedad ahora veria que tenia pensado el pelirrojo de nuevo…

-que pretendes con eso? – pregunto seriamente Kai…sin perder su postura…

-es muy sencillo, pero que poca cultura tienen eh! Me sorprenden el juego sera 'verdad o reto' – dijo Tala, Kai solo abrio los ojos rapidamente mientras que Bryan tambien, ellos conocian ese juego, un dia habian jugado en la abadia y casi los matan con el castigo que recibieron por jugar eso, y peor aun por robarle a boris una botella…por supuesto que el de la idea habia sido Tala…

-pero aqui no hay bebidas Tala- dijo Bryan conociendo el juego, aun no habia visto las botellas….

-claro que las hay…mira…-dijo sacando varias botellas no habia mucha variedad pero eran botellas suficientes para poder jugar entre ellas habia tequila cazadores, buchanan's, chandon, la hacienda, hornitos, vodka y este que es argentino dice aqui, se llama norton malvec y este que se llama lindaflor…-termino diciendo Tala mientras ponia las botellas en la gran cama que estaba frente a el…

Todos quedaron asombrados por los vinos y tequilas que habia sacado Tala de ahi, vaya que era observador…en todo se fijaba…

-ahh pero no son cualquier tipo de bebidas eh! Son finos…tanto vinos como tequilas…entienden… - dijo Tala mientras miraba a Kai que seguia sorprendido…

-pero como es el juego…- pregunto Max

-pues facil…mira..-comenzo Tala a explicar mirando a los 3 chicos que estaban ahi, claro los que no sabian de que se trataba el juego – pues miren…el juego es asi…todos aventamos este dado, el que obtenga el numero mas alto gana la ronda, entonces tiene derecho a preguntar lo que quiera a cualquiera de nosotros, y si esa persona se niega…le pondra un reto…- dijo Tala terminando de explicar…

-bueno si, eso esta claro pero en donde intervienen todas esas bebidas…- pregunto Ray algo curioso…

-ahh pero como pude olvidarlo..bueno al que le hagan la pregunta tiene derecho a escoger de cual quiere tomar un vaso…y si escoge reto, entonces el que le impuso el reto tiene derecho a escoger de cual va a tomar el otro…entienden? – pregunto Tala dirigiendose a Ray, Tyson y Max…

-si claro…- dijo Ray y sonrio un poco nervioso…

-si yo tambien entendi…-contesto Max sonriente…- solo que nunca he tomado…- dijo y volvio a sonreir por la confesion

-no importa, nosotros tampoco somos bebedores, pero es solo por esta vez…-dijo Tala sonriendo…- y tu Tyson entendiste…

-si, solo algo…es una vaso nada mas por reto o pregunta no? – pregunto algo confundido

-si claro, tampoco hay que abusar del alcohol, no saben que efectos puede llegar a tener..-dijo riendo al recordar lo que habia pasado cuando jugaron en otra ocasion en la abadia casi habian hecho un trio…ahora que lo pensaba era gracioso…asi que mejor se cuidaria de no emborracharse… y mejor divertirse a costa de los demas…

-bueno entonces comencemos si les parece ya que el aburrimiento casi me mata..-dijo Tyson riendo un poco mientras se sentaba..

Todos comenzaron a acomodarse, formando una rueda para comenzar a tirar el dado uno por uno…

Esta vez le toco a Bryan ganar, con un seis…el numero mas alto…

-bueno Tala…verdad o reto? – pregunto Bryan

-verdad? – dijo para ver cual era esta…

-sigues amando a la misma persona? – pregunto Bryan

-Buchanan's – dijo aceptando la pregunta… tomo un vaso y lo lleno despues lo bebio y contesto…-no-

Siguieron nuevamente aventando el dado y esta vez le toco a Tyson…ganar…

-Max… verdad o reto- pregunto

-Verdad- contesto Max

-hay alguien que te gusta? – pregunto el japones

Max comenzo a mirar las botellas frente a el y contesto – cazadores- despues tomo el vaso y dijo – si-

-quien? – pregunto Tyson

-no sigues tu…- contesto Bryan

Nuevamente tomaron el dado, y comenzaron a tirar ahora el ganador era Ray…

-Kai…verdad o reto? – pregunto

-verdad-

-te sientes totalmente bien ahora? – pregunto, eso habia sacado de onda a todos pues no entendian el verdadero significado de la pregunta de Ray pero el aun estaba preocupado

-vodka- dijo Kai seriamente mientras tomaba un vaso y se servia, despues bebio el contenido y contesto…-si, totalmente-

Volvieron a comenzar tirando el dado, ahora el ganador habia sido Max…este queria preguntarle a Kai algo pero le daba un poco de miedo…aunque al final se decidio…

-Kai…verdad o reto? – pregunto

-verdad- contesto secamente…

-amas a alguien y a quien? – pregunto el chico… sabiendo que si solo decia lo primero entonces no contestaria su pregunta…

-eso son dos preguntas…- dijo Bryan

-si asi es…entonces solo una Max- contesto Tala

-esta bien…amas a alguien? – pregunto de nuevo

-vodka- Kai hizo el mismo procedimiento que todos hacian y al final contesto – si-

Ray quizo sonreir , se sentia feliz pero sabia que eso seria muy obvio asi que no hizo nada…Mientras Max queria saber quien era esa persona que Kai amaba…

Al fin y al cabo volvieron a rodar el dado…de ahi comenzaron esta vez gano Bryan…

-Tala…verdad o reto? – pregunto

-verdad-

-a quien amas en verdad? – pregunto Bryan

-reto- rectifico Tala sin querer aceptar la pregunta que le habia hecho Bryan…

-tomate esta botella completa…-dijo Bryan pensando que con eso aceptaria la pregunta…era toda una botella de tequila cazadores

Tala tomo la botella ante la mirada atonita de todos, habian pensado lo mismo que Bryan, pensaban que Tala desistiria del reto y contestaria la pregunta, pero se habian equivocado…

Al termino de la botella los ojos de Tala se pusieron rojos y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero tono rosado…era demasiado alcohol para una persona que no tomaba a menudo, de hecho no tomaba…

Siguieron tomando, preguntandose muchas cosas, al final ya eran preguntas tontas, todos estaban borrachos, se habian acabado todas las botellas que saco Tala y estas no eran pocas, la verdad era que todos estaban tomadisimos, ya no sabian ni siquiera como se llamaban…

Los mas borrachos eran Tala, Kai, Bryan…y Ray…Tyson tambien lo estaba pero habia tomado menos, solo que al no estar impuesto a tomar se le habia subido muy facil igualmente a Max, pero en cantidad Kai y Tala habian bebido mas, habian sido a los que les habian preguntado mas veces…o impuesto mas retos…

Ninguno se podia mantener en pie, por mucho tiempo, Tala se callo de la cama, entonces Bryan bajo de esta por el, pero quedo encima de Tala, entonces el pelirrojo lo jalo y comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente, tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Bryan…

El beso se habia vuelto en segundos de lo mas apasionado, exploraban sus bocas…efusivamente….

Por otro lado Ray se encontraba tirado, Tyson se habia levantado y corrio al baño, despues no alcanzo a llegar a la cama y se tiro en el pasillo…quedando dormido al instante…

Max se quedo viendo a Kai y pronto se acerco a este y comenzo a besarlo sin decir mas, Max solo habia llegado besando a Kai, este no se resistia solo correspondia al beso del chico rubio…

Continuara….

_**°°La LoKa KeLLy°°**_

* * *

Bueno la verdad se que esta cortito el capitulo pero…esperen por que el que sigue va dedicado a mi review numero cien si se que paso hace ratito pero gracias a ella por ser el review cien…y a todos por dejar ella es **GabZ **y tambien a mi amiga **Shaman Karo** ya que ella me ayudo a pensar en que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo…es muy buena con las ideas, gracias…y a todos por sus reviews…

Advertencia el siguiente cap tendra mucho Lemmon…asi que "LL" alistense las del club lemmon lovers ya saben

**GabZ**

Pues gracias por el review y no te imaginas toda la accion que habra el siguiente cap…ya veras….se que te gustara… espero este te haya gustado…

**Eride**

Pues que mal que no puedas seguir leyendo el fic, pero gracias por tu apoyo y por tus reviews…gracias!

**Agumon Girl**

Gracias por leer y que bueno que te gusta, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, y pues sigue dejando review y advertidos el siguiente cap es de lemmon puro…jajaja!

**Suzuko**

Pues gracias por leer y la verdad yo tambien espero no me lo borren…pero gracias por leer… y por el review

**Yan zi Lang**

Pues asi es a Max le gusta Kai y si Ray se preocupara por ello, ya que no quiere lastimar a su amigo, por otro lado Tala se pondra celoso por Kenryu pero eso despues…gracias por el review! Muchisimas gracias…

**Cloy Ivanov Black**

Pues que mal que odies a Kenryu ya que sera parte fundamental para que Tala se decida a hablar…bueno solo eso digo, ok! Bye hermanita peke sigue leyendo y el cap que sigue es muy fuerte para ti…ò.ó jaja! Es broma, sigue leyendo…

**Aiko Maxwell**

Gracias por leer y no te preocupes no le hare nada malo, bueno no mucho jaja! Mi primera amenaza de muerte vaya! No lo puedo creer…jaja! Es broma gracias por leer….

**Ayanai**

Gracias por dejar review, no importa que no sea en cuanto lo publico aun asi es bueno que me dejen review pues asi se que leen el fic aun…gracias nuevamente

**Xanae**

Gracias por el review y jaja! Ya vi que no te aviso GabZ pero que distraida, aun asi gracias por dejar review y leer la historia, muchas gracias….

**Alexia Kon**

Ahh que mal ya no te esta gustando mi fic? Perdon no queria poner algo que no sea de tu agrado, pero no te preocupes si es por Max no sufrira mucho…o por la relacion Kai Ray seguiran juntos por lo menos al final quedan juntos bueno espero no te disguste lo demas de mi fic…bye! Gracias por leer

**Akane Tsubame**

Jaja! Por eso no te preocupes, sufrira por usar a Bryan, pero al final sera feliz, eso lo aseguro, sigue leyendo gracias…muchas gracias!

**Hikaru-chan15**

De verdad me alegra que hayas subido tu fic nuevamente…de verdad es bueno y pues ya veras que le pasa a Kai…sigue leyendo y subiendo tu fic…gracias!

**Hisaki Raiden**

Si pues en realidad no puse pensamientos de Tyson por que aparte que no me gusta no tiene nada en que preocuparse…ademas ¿piensa? Jaja! Es broma lo siento, se me olvida que ati si te gusta, por eso te agradezco aun mas que leas mi fic..gracias!

**Shaman karo**

Gracias por ayudarme amiga, eh! Gracias ya tengo la idea del siguiente capitulo gracias a ti…muchas gracias…

Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews…nuevamente gracias y preparense para el "lemmon" del siguiente cap

**!Do Svidaniya!**


	12. 3–o's

…**KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Principal? …Kai y Ray o.O

Secundaria?…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

La verdad ya ni se…mejor lean y juzguen

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) beyblade no es mio y no lo sera jamas…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demas rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, sere breve…

Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

**!ADVERTENCIA!**

El contenido de la mayoria del capitulo es lime y lemmon, ademas incluye trios, no quiero reclamos debido a esto, asi que aviso desde ahorita, si no gustan del genero, es mejor retirarse…por su comprension GRACIAS :D

**CAPITULO 12 **

…**3–o's… **

––––––––––––––––

De pronto Max miro a Kai, el bicolor se encontraba sentado a la mitad de la cama, sin hacer movimiento alguno, solo tenia la mirada baja, mientras se recargaba hacia atras, deteniendose con sus brazos…Ray estaba tirado atras de el pero totalmente acostado con la cabeza hundida en una almohada…algo dormitado…

El chico rubio de pronto sintio la necesidad de acercarse a Kai, asi que sin decir nada, comenzo a gatear hasta estar sentado entre las piernas del bicolor, este al sentir a alguien tan cerca se enderezo sentandose bien…

Max sin darle tiempo a Kai siquiera para reaccionar le puso rapidamente ambas manos en el pecho y comenzo a acariciarlo lentamente, el bicolor aparto gentilmente una de esas manos, pero el rubio volvio a colocarla, entonces Kai no hizo nada, ahora Max comenzo a besarle lentamente el cuello, despues fue subiendo y comenzo a besarle en los labios, primero era un ligero rose, tierno y delicado, para despues convertirse en un beso apasionado y profundo…

Al parecer Max no se comportaba como un inexperto, se comportaba como si supiera perfectamente lo que queria hacer, como si tuviera experiencia en lo que hacia, poso ambas manos en las espalda de Kai, este aun seguia sin moverse, no contestaba a sus besos, solo se dejaba besar, pero eso no hizo que el chico desistiera de su cometido…ya lograria que Kai le correspondiera…

Prontamente Max se acomodo sentandose frente a Kai mientras seguia besandolo, entonces comenzo a querer introducir su lengua en la boca de Kai pero este no reaccionaba, agilmente, coloco una mano sobre la entrepierna de Kai y comenzo a moverla una vez que la coloco ahi…

Formaba pequeños circulos con ella…sobre la parte sensible de Kai, esto hizo que el bicolor tomara a Max por la cintura atrayendolo hacia el, pegando sus cuerpos, mientras comenzaba a morder los labios del rubio, mientras introducia su lengua, dominando el beso de un momento a otro…

Ahora Kai tenia el control de la situacion, entonces se hinco en la cama, quedando apoyado en sus rodillas, Max imito el movimiento en un afan de no romper el beso, quedando ambos de rodillas en la cama, ahora Max tenia ambas manos en el trasero de Kai mientras lo jalaba hacia el con fuerza en un intento de juntar sus cuerpos…

Kai quizo explorar mas la boca del chico rubio y comenzo a asaltarlo nuevamente, cortaron el beso unos segundos mientras tomaban aire para volver a retomar el beso con mas intensidad que al principio…

De pronto la sorpresa invadio el rostro de Kai al sentir unas manos en su pecho y otras en su trasero, pero que estaba pasando? Corto el beso bruscamente cuando sintio que le besaban la nuca, despues el cuello, entonces volvio a cerrar los ojos, las manos que habian estado en su pecho comenzaron a descender y ascender, subian y bajaban ritmicamente, acariciandolo bajo la ropa, esas manos no podian ser de nadie mas que de su Neko, se disponia a hablar cuando nuevamente sintio como las manos en su trasero lo apretaban haciendo salir un gemido de su boca, mientras que las manos en su pecho apretaban uno de sus pesones, despues de ambos movimientos volvio a sentir como unos labios se cerraban contra los suyos, mientras que unos mas, mordian su cuello, mandando escalofrios a todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de los pies, pasando todo el cuerpo…

Kai se sintio demasiado invadido, entonces empujo levemente a ambos chicos, pero estos apretaron mas sus manos, ambos pares de manos tenian prisionero al cuerpo del bicolor, este no podia safarse, ademas de su pasion y deseo, aquellos pares de manos, de labios, de cuerpos, no permitian que huyera…

Cuando el chico bicolor intento huir, sintio como aquellas manos que jugaban en su pecho, provinientes de su lindo Neko, bajaban hasta meterse en su pantalon, moviendose lentamente dentro de el, pero pronto dejaron de moverse y se retiro aquella mano salio de ahi, pero en cambio sintio otras que lo tomaban por la cintura, subiendo por sus costados, llevandose con esto la camiseta, al llegar hasta arriba, las manos de su Neko ayudaron a las del chico Rubio, subiendo ambos brazos de Kai para poder sacar la camiseta del pecho de este….

Una vez fuera la camiseta, ambos chicos se volvieron a acercar, aprisionando a Kai entre sus cuerpos, Kai tomo a Max por la cintura mientras lo besaba, entonces comenzo a hacer el mismo movimiento para quitarle la camisa, al final el chico rubio subio ambos brazos y dejo salir la camiseta que al igual que la de Kai, voló para algun lado de aquel lugar…

Ray seguia besando a Kai, pero este, al terminar de quitar la camiseta de Max, avento su cabeza hacia atras mientras tomaba con una mano la cabeza del chino, apretando su cabello, sentia tantas emociones juntas que se desesperaba, queria sentir mas cerca ese rostro, esos labios, su cuerpo…el calor que emanaba de ambos cuerpos hacia calentarse mas al suyo…

De un momento a otro sintio que el chico rubio abandonaba sus labios y no solo eso, habia salido casi corriendo, bueno aunque iba en zig zag caminando hacia el pasillo, talvez al baño mientras colocaba una mano en su boca, seguro se habia comenzado a sentir mal…y corrio al baño…

Lastima se perderia de un gran banquete a la 'Hiwatari', Kai al sentirse mas libre se dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama quedando atravesado sobre ella, entonces volvio a sentir un peso sobre el, abrio los ojos y lo miro, su Neko…bueno no miraba bien solo veia que tenia cabello obscuro, talvez era el, la verdad era que, la borrachera y tanto placer junto le habian nublado la vista, a tal grado que no sabia ni con quien rayos estaba…queria pensar que era su lindo Neko

Sin pensar mas, aquella persona sobre el comenzo a besarlo, mientras acariciaba su pecho con ambas manos, ahora lo besaba en la boca, robandole el aliento, quitandole hasta la respiracion, entonces esos labios expertos, lo dejaron jadeando mientras volvian a asaltarle el cuello, bajando de esa forma por su pecho hasta colocarse en un pezon, ahi comenzo a chuparlo como si de un dulce se tratara, despues lo solto y miro al joven bajo el a los ojos, mientras pasaba lentamente su lengua sobre el duro pezon, haciendo que el dueño de este suspirara mientras lo miraba atento…

Kai no soporto mas y se medio levanto, recargando su peso en ambos codos para poder alcanzar asi los labios del chico que estaba sobre el…logro alcanzarlos facilmente, mientras se volvia a recostar, despues comenzo a quitar la camiseta de su compañero…mandandola al igual que las otras por ahi…eso era lo que menos importaba en esos momentos…

–––––––––––––––

Tala habia perdido el control y se habia caido de la cama, entonces levanto una mano pidiendo ayuda, Bryan lo miro, entonces comenzo a gatear por la cama para ayudarlo pero al llegar a la orilla de esta cayó, sin poder evitarlo, encima del pelirrojo, se acomodo bien sobre este, quedando sentado, con ambas piernas a los costados del chico ojiazul…

Aquel chico no parecia evitarlo asi que se le quedo mirando, observando tiernamente ese lindo cuadro que bajo el se presentaba…Tala estaba con los labios entreabiertos, mientras respiraba profundamente, con la mirada totalmente sexy y sus mejillas con un leve tono rozado….era un cuadro perfecto el que se presentaba bajo el…

Observo por unos momentos mas, al chico bajo el, pero de pronto sintio como este lo tomaba con una mano por la nuca y la otra sobre su mejilla, jalandolo bruscamente hacia el, hasta llegar a su boca y comenzar con un beso…desde el principio el beso fue profundo, Tala introdujo su lengua invadiendo con ella la boca de Bryan, quien debido a la sorpresa no correspondio momentaneamente…

Tala al sentir que el chico lavanda no correspondia solto la nuca de Bryan y lo comenzo a acariciar sobre la camiseta…bajando poco a poco sus manos, comenzo a subir la camiseta de Bryan, para despues quitarsela, dejando al descubierto, su bien formado y palido pecho…

Bryan comenzo a corresponder fervientemente al beso que le daba el pelirrojo, entonces terminaron con este debido a que les hacia falta el aire, su beso habia sido tan apasionado y arrebatador que se habian dejado sin aliento…

–Bryan…–dijo Tala jadeando un poco…respirando profundamente

–que sucede? – pregunto Bryan, por un momento vino a el la imagen de cuando Tala se habia arrepentido, entonces se sento a un lado de este…bajando por completo del otro chico…De pronto sintio como algo caia delicadamente sobre su rostro y al tomarlo vio la camiseta de Ray…pero que rayos…que era lo que estaban haciendo aquellos chicos…volteo y miro a Ray sobre Kai, ja! Al parecer se estaban divirtiendo tambien…

El chico lavanda recordo que Tala habia dicho algo y volteo a ver que era lo que estaba haciendo…y que sucedia…al voltear se encontro con una imagen muy buena, demasiado como para no admirarla…

Tala tenia una mano sobre el resorte de su pantalon, que estaba desabotonado, mientras tenia otra mano sobre su pecho, ya se habia quitado su camiseta, y la mano que tenia en el pecho, la fue subiendo lentamente, mientras arqueaba su espalda, su mano detuvo su viaje al llegar hasta sus labios y meter el dedo indice en su boca…todo eso lo habia hecho mientras miraba a Bryan directo a los ojos, no habia perdido ni un solo gesto del chico lavanda…

Bryan quedo boquiabierto ante la accion del pelirrojo, vaya que sabia ser sensual, en ese mismo momento habia querido saltarle encima y llenarlo de besos, tomarlo, pero no podia, seguro lo habia detenido por que no queria nada con el…y solo estaba provocandolo…

El pelirrojo susurro algo, por lo que Bryan se acerco, ya no podia mas, si el chico seguia provocandolo asi, terminaria violandolo, era demasiado para el, era demasiado placer junto, tenia que liberarlo, y tomar al chico era una buena opcion, lastima que este no quisiera…Se acerco lentamente al rostro del pelirrojo mirandolo aun a los ojos, se agacho un poco, pues Bryan estaba sentado y el pelirrojo acostado, entonces al estar cerca escucho un murmullo por parte de Tala

Tala tomo a Bryan por el rostro y lo beso, despues se giro, sentandose encima de Bryan, cambiando los papeles, al estar sentado sobre el chico lavanda…Se acerco a su oido y comenzo a morderlo levemente, mientras lo besaba y metia su lengua en el oido de este, este ultimo solo apreto los ojos, sintiendo el escalofrio que recorrio su cuerpo instantaneamente…

–Bry…Bryan…¿me...me harias el amor? – pregunto con respiracion entre cortada por la excitacion cosa que hizo paralizar a Bryan y abrir totalmente sus ojos, de verdad que lo habia dejado mas que sorprendido…no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando…era algo asi como un sueño…pero eso no fue todo ya que Tala siguio hablando–quiero sentirte, quiero sentir tu piel rozando la mia, quiero tenerte desnudo junto a mi, sentir tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, tus labios saborear mi piel…sentirte dentro de mi…– decia el pelirrojo, mientras pasaba ambas manos por todo su pecho lentamente y mordia sus labios, tirando su cabeza hacia atras, arqueando su espalda haciendo que Bryan se exitara aun mas…Tala podia ser tan sensual cuando se lo proponia y ahora se lo estaba proponiendo…

Sin esperar un momento mas Bryan se sento y lo tomo del rostro para comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente, el beso habia dejado de ser tierno o romantico, para volverse uno rudo y apasionado, para ver quien ganaba terreno en la boca del otro…En unos minutos rompieron el beso y Tala se levanto, dejando en total desconcierto a Bryan, El pelirrojo se sento sobre la cama y miro a Bryan mientras se movia hacia atras, invitandolo con la mirada a seguirlo…

Por supuesto que Bryan no hizo esperar mucho al pelirrojo y enseguida estaba ya sobre la cama, gateando al compas de Tala, pues este avanzaba lentamente hacia atras, hasta que sintio que chocaba con algo, al sentir volteo y observo que estaba Kai sentado, mientras Ray tambien estaba sentado pero sobre su regazo rodeandolo con las piernas la cintura…La imagen de Kai habia sido muy tentadora asi que se giro completamente y comenzo a besar el cuello del Bicolor, sabia tan dulce, a pesar que su comportamiento hacia que muchos le dijeran amargado, su piel era todo lo contrario, sabia deliciosa…queria seguir explorando, seguir sintiendo…

Kai besaba freneticamente a Ray mientras que este lo rodeaba con sus piernas por la cintura…ambos estaban ya unicamente en boxers, solo una prenda mas y quedarian totalmente desnudos…Kai acariciaba a su neko por la espalda atrayendolo mas a el, mientras este se movia lentamente haciendo un compas delicioso sobre el regado de Kai, con esto el bicolor no podia evitar dejar salir pequeños gemidos cuando la boca del chino abandonaba la suya…

Se sentia tan delicioso tener asi al chino…cuando este asaltaba nuevamente su pecho, comenzo a sentir como Ray mordia y lamia uno de sus pezones, al sentirlo quizo tirarse hacia atras, para acostarse completamente, pero sorpresivamente quedo recargado sobre alguien…

Ni tiempo le dio de voltear a ver quien era la persona cuando esta ya estaba besandolo y mordiendo su cuello, era una deliciosa sensacion, pero no queria quedarse atras, asi que coloco un brazo sobre la cabeza de este…mientras suspiraba y gemia, sintiendo como Ray comenzaba a morder su otro pezon…

Bryan observo a su pelirrojo besar el cuello de Hiwatari asi que decidio no quedarse atras, y se acerco hasta este, se coloco a su lado mirando como Ray besaba y asaltaba el pecho del bicolor, mientras Tala mordia su cuello, entonces quedaba una parte vacia…Los labios…

Sin poder evitarlo comenzo a besar a Kai, queria saber por que estaban ahi los otros dos, acaso el chico sabia tan bien?…Pues queria comprobarlo…el chico al principio no correspondia pero en unos cuantos segundos comenzo a corresponder el beso que le brindaban los humedos y calidos labios de Bryan, quien lo diria ambos decian sentir odio por el otro y ahora la borrachera y la calentura habian sido mayores que ese 'odio' que decian tenerse…

Ahora Kai no solo sentia dos pares de labios asaltar su cuerpo, ahora sentia tres, pero que rayos…ya no sabia ni quien era quien, solo sentia unos labios besando y mordiendo su pezon, su pecho, mientras que otro par estaban sobre la parte de su nuca, su cuello, y unos mas, asaltaban con fuerza y pasion sus labios, su boca…El solo se encontraba en boxers y pronto sintio como las manos de Aquel que besaba su pecho comenzaban a bajarlos, dejandolo asi en completa desnudez…

Kai se sentia completamente invadido, pero a la vez era totalmente placentero sentir, esos labios sobre los suyos, otros sobre su pecho y unos mas asaltando fervientemente su cuello…Nunca penso en su vida que estaria en esa posicion, siendo asaltado por tres al mismo tiempo…De pronto salio de sus pensamientos al sentir que ya habia sido despojado totalmente de la unica prenda que le quedaba en su cuerpo…ahora que haria? Estaba a total merced de los tres chicos junto a el…o mejor dicho sobre el…

Ahora Ray habia comenzado a descender sobre el cuerpo de Kai para comenzar a lamer su ombligo mientras introducia su lengua en este…Una deliciosa idea le vino a la mente y comenzo a estimular el miembro de Kai, solo escucho como este intento gemir pero fue atrapado en ¿otros labios? Vaya que si estaba distraido, que no se habia dado cuenta de que hubiera alguien mas ahi, pero no iba a permitir que ellos tuviera el cuerpo de su amado Fenix, el seria quien terminara poseyendo aquel delicioso y exitante cuerpo que poseia Kai Hiwatari…

Tala se encontraba abrazando al bicolor por la parte de atras, este ultimo estaba totalmente recargado en el cuerpo tras el, Kai se habia dejado caer, mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, permitiendole asi besar con mas facilidad su cuello, Aunque Kai tenia una mano puesta en el cabello rojo del chico para atraerlo mas…Estaba demasiado excitado, queria deshacerse de su pantalon asi que dejo de abrazar al bicolor para posar sus manos en su propio pantalon e ir retirandolo, quedando en boxers unicamente…Mientras volvia a la labor de besar al chico frente a el, aunque se preguntaba donde estaria Bryan, pues no lo habia visto ir junto a Kai tambien…

Pero aunque Tala no lo hubiera visto Bryan asaltaba la boca de Hiwatari quien tenia su otra mano sobre la nuca del pelilavanda para asi atraer mas el cuerpo junto a el…Bryan por su parte besaba e introducia su lengua lo mas que podia en la boca de Kai, que se dejaba sin replicar, al principio se habia negado un poco al beso pero ahora lo disfrutaba con delicia, al igual que el…Pero sus manos no podian estar quietas asi que comenzo a apretar uno de los pezones de Kai, donde anteriormente habia estado el neko, la verdad era que el chico bicolor era realmente delicioso, ademas sabia perfectamente bien como besar, sus besos eran deliciosamente provocadores…sin contar que su cuerpo era perfecto…

Las manos habian cambiado de posicion al igual que los labios en un momento Kai quizo escapar de aquel aprisionamiento que tenia por parte de los tres cuerpos en aquella cama, empujo levemente a quien lo besaba en los labios, mientras soltaba al chico tras el, para sentarse bien, y al hacer ese movimiento El chico que aun quedaba detuvo su recorrido…intento gatear pero solo consiguio chocar con el chico anteriormente usurpador de su boca…este lo cobijo con un gran abrazo…

Kai solo atino a quedar incado de nuevo en el centro de la cama teniendo a tres mas a su alrededor, la idea de que tantas manos y labios estuvieran sobre su cuerpo, era tentadoramente deliciosa pero, tampoco queria eso, el amaba a su Neko aunque en estos momentos no lo demostrase al maximo, y no queria que este fuera a enojarse si lo encontraba con otros chicos ahi…

La verdad era que no sabia como habia llegado ahi, o quienes eran ellos, realmente no veia rostros, solo podia sentir manos y labios sobre su cuerpo ya desnudo, aunque esas manos y labios eran realmente expertas, pues le hacian sentir placenteras y deliciosas caricias…quedo incado en medio de aquellos tres ocupantes e intento seguir pero solo sintio como era de nuevo asaltado…

Bryan al ver la duda del otro chico que ahora estaba frente a el, acorto la distancia entre ellos aprisionando nuevamente sus labios, para colocar ambas manos en los hombros del chico bicolor…prontamente se le unieron Tala y Ray…Tala comenzo a acariciar la parte excitada de Kai, mientras se colocaba al lado de este, mientras tanto Ray se coloco atras de Kai como lo habia estado en un principio, entonces comenzo a besar la espalda de Kai mientras acariciaba su pecho…

Luego de un rato Kai se tiro hacia atras mientras sentia como uno de los chicos se alejaba de su cuerpo, quedando nuevamente entre aquel chico frente a el y otro mas que se encontraba tras el…este ultimo chico comenzo a invadirlo pues introdujo uno de sus dedos en su estrecha entrada, cosa que hizo que reaccionara un poco extraño pues le dolio, asi que dejo de besar al chico frente a el y lo empujo levemente….

Bryan sintio como Kai lo empujaba y cayo tendido en la cama, pero rapidamente un cuerpo sobre el se posó, mientras lo besaba y acariciaba, pudo sentir que el chico aun tenia una prenda interior, asi que no podia ser Kai, abrio los ojos y pudo distinguir unos ojos azules mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, mientras se acercaba para besarlo, era Tala…Este comenzo a moverse sobre el regazo de Bryan mientras se inclinaba para poder besarlo y acariciarle el pecho al pelilavanda…quien simplemente permitia el acceso a su boca facilmente sin oponerse a ello…

Pronto Bryan se giro dejando bajo el, a Tala, mientras lo besaba con fuerza y pasion…

Unos momentos mas pasaron entre caricias y besos, entonces ya se habian despojado de sus unicas prendas…para quedar totalmente desnudos…

Ahora Bryan se posaba sobre Tala quien solo gemia de placer al sentir al otro chico haciendo friccion con su cuerpo….pasaron minutos mas y Tala intento hablar…

Su respiracion era agitada, su pecho subia y bajaba, mientras su corazon palpitaba con fuerza sobre su pecho, parecia querer salirse de este…Unos momentos mas pasaron, se miraron unos momentos a los ojos como queriendose decir algo, entonces Bryan abrio las piernas de Tala e introdujo ahi uno de sus dedos, en la estrecha entrada de este…que al sentir solo arqueo su espalda y apreto los ojos fuertemente…sintiendo aquel invasor dentro de su estrecha entrado, dolia, muy poco pero era algo molesto sentirlo, pero a la vez le llenaba de inmenso placer, pasaron unos momentos mas entre besos y caricias, entonces Bryan comenzo a adentrar un dedo mas en aquella pequeña entrada…

Solo escucho un nuevo gemido por parte de Tala quien enseguida lo rodeo con ambas piernas por la cintura, mientras se colgaba de su cuello y lo besaba…Despues de besarlo le susurro al oido…

–vamos…Bry…Bryan…te necesito dentro de mi…te amo…–dijo simplemente, aunque no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, casi se le baja la borrachera al escucharlo decir eso…en ese momento sintio que el tiempo se detuvo frente a el, solo pudo observar los lindos ojos de Tala mirandolo fijamente, sin decir nada mas…solo mirandolo…fue en ese momento que saco sus dedos de aquella entrada y comenzo a besarlo freneticamente…

Bryan decidio hacerle caso a Tala y coloco su ya excitado miembro en la entrada del pelirrojo, cuando comenzo a penetrarlo lentamente, vio como Tala arqueo la espalda, tirando hacia atras su cabeza, mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos y respiraba agitadamente…sintiendo al invasor adentrarse lentamente a su cuerpo…

–du…duele…–dijo mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a Bryan aruñandole la espalda…Bryan inmediatamente intento salir de el, no queria dañarlo pero Tala se lo impidio, ya que lo rodeo de nuevo por la cintura atrayendolo mas, haciendo con esto que entrara por completo al cuerpo del pelirrojo quien solo grito…–ahhhhh! – se escucho salir de la boca del pelirrojo seguido de su respiracion bastante agitada, su pecho ya sudado, subia y bajaba al compas de su respiracion…

–lo…lo siento…–dijo Bryan – perdon…no quize dañarte…–dijo disculpandose de nuevo…

–no, no importa…Me amas? – pregunto sorpresivamente para el chico sobre el…

–yo…claro…claro que te amo…–dijo mientras se apoderaba de esos deliciosos labios…

–te amo…no me dejes…–dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y volvia a susurrarle al oido…– puedes moverte, necesito que lo hagas…–dijo Tala a su amado mientras comenzaba a morderle el oido…introduciendo su lengua para despues sentir como Bryan comenzaba a entrar y salir de el, salia y entraba lentamente, siguiendo un compas lento…pero placentero…

–Tala…ahhhh….me encantas…–volvio a repetir para tranquilizar al chico que rapidamente descanso su cuerpo…

–mas…mas…hazlo mas rapido…–dijo Tala mientras apretaba a Bryan…este sorpresivamente comenzo a moverse rapido, pero siguiendo aun un delicioso ritmo que hacia a Tala suspirar y jadear deseando mas…

Las embestidas aumentaron haciendo jadear a ambos, prontamente Bryan penso que su pelirrojo tambien necesitaba disfrutar igual que el, asi que comenzo a estimularlo con su mano aquel duro miembro que ya pedia por ser atendido…

Bryan seguia entrando y saliendo del chico cuando sintio como este se dejaba venir en su mano, manchandole la mano y ambos estomagos…al sentir el liquido caliente sobre la parte baja de su estomago no pudo evitar terminar, llenando de su escencia a su chico…

Al final salio de este dejandose caer a un lado…respirando hondo sin poder evitarlo volteo y lo miro una vez mas, el chico le sonrio y beso suavemente sus labios para despues cerrar los ojos…

–––––––

Kai sintio aquel invasor e inmediatamente dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios, algo parecido a un gemido…era algo incomodo pero placentero al mismo tiempo…

Pronto dejo de sentir aquel invasor dentro y se giro para ver a aquella persona, o por lo menos intentarlo…los otros dos chicos se habian alejado dejandolo en paz…

Volteo quedando frente a frente con aquel chico que comenzo a besarlo rapidamente…impidiendole decir alguna frase o siquiera alguna palabra…comenzo a invadir esta vez su boca, introduciendo su lengua en la de el chico bicolor…

Kai sintio que el otro chico aun tenia algunas prendas de su ropa, y lo que deseaba ahora era despojarlo de ellas asi que comenzo a bajar sus brazos que anteriormente estaban en el cuello del chico para posarlos en las caderas de este, mientras comenzaba a bajar sus manos, llevando con esto sus boxers al mismo tiempo en que bajaba sus manos….despojandolo de todo quedando asi, desnudo frente a el…

Ray se acerco a Kai, mientras terminaba de sacar sus boxers y tirarlos lejos, ahora no importaban…comenzo a besarlo estaba ansioso por tenerlo, por sentir su entrada, por saber que se sentia poseer tan perfecto cuerpo…Al tenerlo cerca y frente a el, comenzo a abrazarlo mientras comenzo a acostarlo pues Kai se habia sentado, fue haciendose hasta atras, una vez tendido sobre la cama, sintio como este lo abrazaba…y decia algunas palabras que no se escuchaban lo suficientemente audibles pero al acercarse mas pudo entender…

–Ray…Te…amo…Ray? – dijo Kai, aun habia dudado un poco de que hubiera sido Ray el que estaba ahi con el, pero al sentir sus calidos y tiernos besos supo que si era su neko el que comenzaba a invadirlo, tenia que ser el, ya habia sentido otros labios sobre el pero ninguno le daba la misma sensacion que su precioso neko le ofrecia, esa sensacion de ser amado…

–Wo ai ni…–Kai…este no entendio rapidamente pues su cabeza daba vueltas totalmente confundido hasta que pudo recapacitar un poco fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho…le habian dicho Te amo en chino, no significaba otra cosa mas que Su precioso neko, Ray por su parte habia entendido la duda de su bicolor y por eso le dijo te amo en Chino para que este entendiera…

Despues de haberle dicho aquello comenzo a besarlo, descendiendo por su cuello, haciendo una marca mas en este, que ya estaba repleto de ellas, todos habian pasado ya por esa delicada parte de su piel, su piel estaba mas que tocada, todos la habian provado, habian comprobado el delicioso sabor de su tersa y blanca piel, que era demasiado delicada debido a lo blanco que era, tenia marcado en su cuello varias marcas rojizas de diferentes labios que habian asaltado ya ese lugar…Ray no se queria quedar atras, dejando tambien su marca, pero no lo haria solo ahi, sino en todo el cuerpo del bicolor…

Siguio descendiendo una vez que probo el cuello de este, bajo hasta colocarse sobre el pecho de Kai, ahi comenzo a succionar uno de sus pezones, para morderlo despues, Kai por su parte al sentirlo solo arqueo la espalda, pero necesitaba que lo besara, sentia la necesidad de tener esos labios junto a los suyos, asi que tomo el cabello de Ray indicandole asi que subiera…este entendio rapidamente y subio, dejando el pecho de Kai para posarse sobre los labios de este…

Unos minutos mas pasaron, ambos estaban ya bastante excitados y jadeando, entonces Ray quizo poseer a Kai, pero penso que talvez este no querria, asi que se sento, enseguida Kai repitio la accion y comenzo a acomodar su entrada en el miembro del chino, mientras se sentaba en su regazo…

Ray quedo algo sorprendido pero no puso resistencia…

–Kai…si no lo deseas asi…–dijo simplemente…Kai nego con la cabeza y solo dijo…

–Asi lo deseo, quiero saber que se siente tenerte dentro de mi…– dijo mientras comenzaba a dejarse caer lentamente pero dolia, eso dolia mucho, de verdad que le era doloroso, pero tenia que aguantarse como lo habia hecho Ray anteriormente…

Mientras sentia el dolor recorrerle cada vez mas, al sentir como entraba el otro chico…solo pudo apretar los ojos en forma de dolor, y sus labios dejaron escapar un pequeño gritillo que Ray rapidamente callo con un beso…

Tenia que distraer a Kai, al parecer le estaba costando trabajo, sabia que eso no seria facil, seguro estaba sufriendo como la primera vez que lo habia hecho con el, y sabia que de verdad dolia, pero no queria que el sufriera asi que hablo…

–Kai…no es necesario…que…–dijo entrecortadamente, pues sentir a Kai que era tan estrecho le hacia excitarse con mayor fuerza…

–shhh! – dijo Kai mientras seguia entrando y le posaba un dedo sobre los labios a Ray…este comprendio que Kai de verdad lo queria hacer y no dijo mas…pronto Kai comenzo a besar los labios de Ray, necesitaba distraerse en algo mientras entraba completamente, en unos segundos mas, pudo adentrarse completamente y sintio como el dolor se apoderaba de el…mientras un pequeño gritillo era atrapado en los labios de Ray…

Ray por su parte al sentirlo dentro no pudo contenerse las ganas de moverse, de entrar y salir de el, pero tenia que esperar…debia ser paciente, para que Kai se acostumbrara a la invasion…

Unos minutos mas estuvieron abrazados, una vez que Kai se acostumbro, comenzo a salir y entrar, el mismo de Ray, pero sabia que este querria hacerlo por si solo, asi que poco a poco fue recostandose, lentamente para que Ray pudiera seguirlo, y asi fue, termino acostado con Ray aun dentro, mientras dijo…

–vamos...puedes hacerlo – dijo Kai con la voz entrecortada Ray entendio y mientras escondia su rostro en el cuello de Hiwatari comenzo a entrar y salir, pausadamente para no lastimar a Kai, era lo menos que deseaba asi que solo siguio con sus entradas, mientras escuchaba a Kai suspirar de vez en cuando, o gemir segun lo dentro que llegara…

Le encantaba escuchar asi a Kai, nunca lo habia escuchado de esa forma, pero sin duda era lo mejor, queria besarlo pero si lo hacia dejaria de escuchar esa gloriosa voz, que lo llamaba para seguir mas…para seguir entrando…

Despues de unos minutos Ray termino dentro de Kai, este lo hizo tambien al mismo tiempo…entonces Ray se dejo caer sobre Kai mientras lo besaba, una vez que salio de este ambos durmieron un rato…tomando una sabana para arroparse…

–––––––––––

Unos ojos rojizos se encontraban entreabiertos…Kai habia comenzado a despertar pero sentia que su cabeza explotaria en cualquier momento…De pronto sintio alguien tras el..no sabia nisiquiera que habia pasado el dia anterior…pero si recordaba hasta donde habian jugado y habia tomado bastante, seguramente era por eso el dolor de cabeza…pero habia un dolor mas…un dolor en su entrada…le dolia bastante, entonces se miro y estaba desnudo, pero entonces se dio cuenta que alguien lo abrazaba…pero que rayos habia pasado la noche anterior…ya eran como las seis de la mañana asi lo marcaba el reloj…

Solo sintio como un brazo rodeaba su cintura en forma protectora mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas, mientras sentia la respiracion del dueño de aquel brazo sobre su cuello, era pausada, se notaba que aun dormia, la verdad no recordaba nada pero seguramente habia sido maravilloso sentir dentro a su amado Neko…

Cuando su cabeza permitio enfocar aquel brazo quedo totalmente en shock, por un momento sintio que se desmayaria de la impresion, acaso tan mal estaba su cabeza que hasta le hacia jugadas de esa magnitud?…

El brazo que tenia rodeando su cintura era totalmente blanco, era de piel fina como su neko, pero no tenia para nada el color bronceado que solia tener la piel de su neko…si no era su neko entonces ¿Quien rayos era?

Temia voltear y llevarse una gran sorpresa, pero tenia que hacerlo, intentando no despertar a aquella persona se giro lentamente, y al ver quien era quedo totalmente en shock, su cabeza comenzo a dolerle mas, ya lo sospechaba pero no queria aceptarlo, acaso habia estado con el? Pero como? Nooo! Eso no podia haber pasado, por que maldita sea no recordaba nada…intentaba recordar y su cabeza no se lo permitia, debia recordar, pero y si lo que recordaba no le gustaba? Y solo recordaba para comprobar lo que era obvio? Noooooo el no podia haber estado con ese estupido…jamas se habria entregado a un imbecil como el…Bryan no habria podido hacerle eso…por que?

Estaba tan distraido en su pensamientos, cuando sintio como aquel brazo la atraia mas hacia el, ahora estaba frente a Bryan, tenia ambas manos en el pecho del pelilavanda y lo miro fijamente, en sus ojos solo se observaba odio por la persona que lo mantenia junto a su cuerpo…ni siquiera podia pensar y quitarse de ahi, Bryan podia despertar en cualquier momento pero su cabeza nisiquiera razonaba en esos momentos…

¿Ahora que haria? Que rayos le diria a su neko? Ya no podria verlo a la cara…mucho menos andar con el…no se lo merecia…

Continuara…

__

_**°°La LoKa KeLLy°°**_

–––––––––––––––

Bueno algo corto pero quiero saber sus opiniones de verdad que ahora si espero recibir tomatazos, fue de todo menos bueno…de verdad intente mejorar con esto mis lemmons pero siguen igual de malos…

Solo espero mejorar con el tiempo…mientras disculpen y diganme que tal les parecio de verdad aunque no parezca me costo trabajo por que es un lime o lemmon muy largo…

En fin a contestar reviews…Gracias de antemano…

**GabZ**

Bueno pues ahi esta el cap, tu dime que tal te parecio si? Sabes que quiero saber siempre tu opinion…bye! Y tnx

**Ayanai**

Pues gracias por dejar review, no importa que te tardes pero que lo dejes es suficiente, gracias y pues ya viste las parejas jaja! Espero te haya gustado BYE y tnx

**Xanae**

Jaja! Pues aqui tuviste la continuacion, no te preocupes, y dime que opinas…de este cap? Bueno Bye y Tnx

**Isis Tsurumi**

Pues gracias de verdad por leer y mas aun por dejar un review, de verdad que son importantes…muchas gracias…espero te haya gustado y no te decepcione…tnx

**Evel**

No te preocupes como viste, el problema no sera Max, el se fue rapido, bueno ni tan rapido…jaja! Dime que opinas de este cap…Bye y Tnx

**Yinek n hk**

mmmm…amenaza? �� espero que no…en fin :D ahora si sigue el de Time tu regalo, pero ya sabes que todos son para ti y gracias ati asi que decirlo esta de mas…preciosa hermanota!

**Charo Nakano**

Pues como ya viste no solo vio Ray la escena sino que ayudo XD no te preocupes Max sufrira poquito pero despues sera feliz por eso no te preocupes, en el Fic nadie sera infeliz..ok! tnx

**Cyber– Horse**

Pues no hay problema pero gracias por leer y tomarte tiempo de dejar review…tnx

**Akane tsubame**

Pues gracias por dejar review, tnx y espero te haya gustado el cap…tu opina que tal?

**Ark Angel**

Ups! Max corre!…jaja! no seas mala perdonalo despues de todo quien no se aprovecharia de alguien como Kai…Tan bueno jaja! De caracter eh! No creas otra cosa

**Cloy Ivanov Black**

Bueno que bien, que no sea fuerte, asi puedes leerlo y decirme que tal…jaja! Tnx

**Aiko Shinigami**

No te preocupes el neko seguira con Kai por eso no hay problem, bueno por lo menos tendra final feliz para todos..tnx

**Nekot**

Jaja! Apoco lo despertaste de un golpe? Jajaj! Que barbara eh! Bueno mientras dime que opinas de el cap?

**Hisaki Raiden**

Pues aqui esta el cap espero te haya gustado, dime que tal te parecio si? Tnx

**Mayari Hiwatari**

Pues tienes razon esas seran las parejas finales no te preocupes por eso y de las aventuras que tengan no tengas cuidado tnx

**AlexiaLKLR**

Pues gracias y por lo de herir mis sentimientos no te preocupes, yo entendi mal, igual gracias espero no te moleste la situacion…XD tnx

**Sismica la–sombra**

Gracias por el review y vaya que juegos se le ocurren a Tala (Tala: ami? ��) jaja! Bueno en fin…tnx

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari**

No te preocupes por no haber dejado, espero ahora si puedas dejar, bueno tampoco es obligacion solo es una peticion…tnx!

**Nadryl**

Bueno gracias por tu review y por leer, y pues mira Neko significa Gato segun yo tengo entendido y como Ray tiene facciones felinas por eso el apodo, mientras que Koi yo se que es Amante o novio algo asi…por lo demas si tienes alguna duda solo preguntame, y de nuevo gracias por leer mi fic…y dejar reviews…tnx!

Ahora si termine y gracias a todos por sus reviewss…o deberia decir a todas! Bueno como sea…**Gracias**…Espero sigan dejando reviews para seguir lo mas pronto posible…

**!Do Svidaniya!**


	13. Un Gran Error

…**KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Principal? …Kai y Ray o.O

Secundaria?…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

La verdad ya ni se…mejor lean y juzguen

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) beyblade no es mio y no lo sera jamas…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demas rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, sere breve…

Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

**CAPITULO 13**

**…UN GRAN ERROR…**

–––––––––––––––––

Estaba tan distraido en su pensamientos, cuando sintio como aquel brazo lo atraia mas hacia el, ahora estaba frente a Bryan, tenia ambas manos en el pecho del pelilavanda y lo miro fijamente, en sus ojos solo se observaba odio por la persona que lo mantenia junto a su cuerpo…ni siquiera podia pensar y quitarse de ahi, Bryan podia despertar en cualquier momento pero su cabeza nisiquiera razonaba en esos momentos…

¿Ahora que haria? Que rayos le diria a su neko? Ya no podria verlo a la cara…mucho menos andar con el…no se lo merecia…

Intento levantarse con mucho cuidado, pero los fuertes brazos de Bryan no se lo permitian¿ahora como le haria para salirse de esa? Una vez mas intento safarse del abrazo de aquel chico pero este nuevamente lo abrazo fuertemente, no podia salir, por un lado estaba la pared y del otro estaba contra el pecho de Bryan…Cerró sus ojos intentando pensar que lo que estaba sucediendo era solo un sueño, una pesadilla, una jugada de su mente, apreto los ojos cerrandolos fuertemente, mientras sin querer hundia su rostro en el pecho de Bryan…

––––––––––

Sentia como todo le daba vueltas, se sentia bastante mal, sintio cuerpos a su lado, se fue deslizando hacia abajo sobre la cama para salir, ya que solo sintio como habia dos cuerpos a cada lado, nisiquiera se dio cuenta de quienes eran, simplemente queria llegar al baño o terminaria por devolver el estomago encima de la cama…

Se sento en la orilla de la cama sintiendose desnudo, estaba tan aturdido debido al dolor de cabeza, mareo y nauseas que sentia en el momento que no presto atencion a su desnudez…miro hacia los lados y encontro rapidamente unos boxers que estaban ahi, sin siquiera pensar a quien pertenecian se los coloco y salio casi corriendo con direccion al baño…

Una vez que llego a este, devolvio todo lo que traia en el estomago, despues le bajo a la palanca mientras cerraba la tapa de este y se sentaba sobre ella, mientras se calmaba un poco, luego se levanto y abrio la llave que habia en el lavamanos, entonces se enjuago la boca, despues se lavaba el rostro para despertar un poco mas…asi estuvo un rato para despues salir mas calmado y tranquilo, aun le dolia la cabeza pero el mareo y nauseas, habian pasado, ahora seria cuestion de deshacerse del intenso dolor de cabeza que lo fulminaba en esos momentos…al menos ya se habia deshecho de dos males…solo faltaba uno…al parecer el haber tomado no habia sido una muy buena idea…

Se levanto de su hasta ahora 'asiento' y salio del baño para regresar de nuevo a la cama, aun tenia sueño, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia donde estaba la cama, se preguntaba por que habia despertado desnudo, entonces penso que talvez habia sido Kai, y no se acordaba de casi nada de lo que habia pasado, de hecho solo recordaba cuando comenzo a besar a Kai, pero nada mas, no recordaba que entre ellos hubiera pasado algo mas, pero si el estaba desnudo talvez…lo mas seguro era que hubieran tenido relaciones…aunque por otro lado, no se sentia como normalmente lo hacia despues de tener una relacion, sentia un poco de molesto dolor, ademas de sentirse diferente, pero esta vez no habia nada de eso…acaso no habrian terminado? O acaso el habia…no Kai no permitiria que nadie lo tomara, el siempre queria llevar las riendas en esas cuestiones, no era algo que le molestara, de hecho en cierto modo le gustaba ya que se sentia seguro y protegido junto a el…

Se paro frente a la cama, observando lo que en esta se presentaba, no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian, tenia que ser una horrible pesadilla, seguro era una jugada de su cabeza la cual estaba bastante aturdida debido a la noche anterior…

No podia estar viendo a Bryan abrazando a Kai, pero que rayos era eso…Nooo! eso no era verdad! Tenia que ser mentira…Kai mantenia los ojos cerrados mientras tenia ambas manos sobre el pecho de Bryan, en un abrazo sobreprotector…

De pronto Kai comenzo a abrir los ojos, se sentia frustrado, no queria despertar a nadie, queria salir sin que los demas notaran aquello, mientras pensaba en como hacerlo, apreto sus ojos con gran frustracion…Luego de un momento de estar asi abrio los ojos, solo para ver a Ray parado al pie de la cama con una expresion de horror en sus ojos, ademas de sorpresa y ¿miedo?…

Sin pensar un momento mas, empujo rapidamente el cuerpo de Bryan, lo avento lejos con ambas manos, mientras este despertaba al sentir el brusco movimiento, al mismo tiempo Tala desperto, a quien le habia caido Bryan practicamente encima…Ambos chicos se despertaron quejandose debido al dolor intenso que tenian de cabeza…pero rapidamente se les paso ante la escena…

Kai al empujar a Bryan se sento rapidamente en la cama y hablo…

–Ray...espera…yo…el…Ray…–termino de decir ya que no recordaba realmente que habia pasado con exactitud…se recordaba besando y acariciando a una persona pero el no podia asegurar que era Ray ya que nunca distinguio su rostro…Se sintio terriblemente mal cuando vio el rostro de Ray, despues este ultimo salio de ahi sin esperar mas explicaciones…Kai se levanto, busco alguna prenda que ponerse, la primera que encontrara estaria bien, necesitaba hablar con Ray…Se coloco un boxer y salio rapidamente en direccion hacia donde habia ido Ray, pero antes de salir de ahi…

–Kai…que sucede? – pregunto Tala

–no lo se…Bryan estaba…el…yo…– bajo su mirada, no encontraba como decirle a su mejor amigo "me acoste con tu novio", se sentia realmente mal asi que solo bajo la mirada…sin decir una sola palabra…

–pero que es lo que crees…–pregunto Bryan pensando lo peor…el recordaba que habia estado con Tala la noche anterior pero al parecer, habia amanecido abrazando a ¿Kai? Pues no sabia por que habia pasado eso, pero realmente el recordaba haber estado con Tala…tenia que aclarar las cosas ahora mismo…– pero que diablos…Kai tu y yo…

–CALLATE…NISIQUIERA ME MIRES…–grito Kai y salio rapidamente de ahi, mientras caminaba hacia los asientos donde habian estado cuando despego el avion…que era donde Ray habia ido…

–Bryan…te acostaste con Kai? – pregunto Tala bastante confundido y dolido…la verdad le dolia que Bryan hubiera estado con su mejor amigo, la persona que mas amaba se habia metido con su mejor amigo…– pero por que con el? Por que el? Por que? – preguntaba Tala mientras se comenzaba a cambiar…

–Tala...espera el y yo no…– intento explicar Bryan pero fue interrumpido por un enojado Tala…

–Bryan…por que el? Pudiste hacerlo con alguien mas…PERO TENIA QUE SER EL? – Grito Tala desesperado, enojado, frustrado…dolido…

–PUES SI! LO HICE CON EL, Y ME GUSTO MUCHO…–Dijo mientras iba bajando la voz, ya que no queria que todo el avion se diera cuenta…– no sabes como lo disfrute, senti su piel, sus besos, sus manos, y fue genial…–

En ese momento Tala no soporto mas y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado, rebentandole el labio inferior con esto a Bryan, despues lo miro fijamente a los ojos con rencor acumulado en su mirada…

–TE ODIO! – dijo y salio rapido de ahi, no queria pensar a donde ir, solo camino por el pasillo y se metio al baño…de este iba saliendo Max con cara de enfermo, al parecer tambien le habia afectado demasiado el alcohol…

Bryan no sabia que hacer¿seguirlo? Para que? Solo lo iba a correr y no lo querria escuchar…Era increible como habia arruinado todo en un momento de coraje, El sabia perfectamente que no habia estado con Kai, de hecho recordaba la mayor parte de lo que habia pasado, si sentia un dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca, pero no habia perdido la memoria como al parecer a todos les habia pasado, el era el unico que recordaba y habia arruinado todo debido a sus estupidos celos…

Pensaba que seguro Tala le habia gritado eso solo por que se habia metido con Kai antes que el, por que habia disfrutado de los besos del bicolor y el no, cosa que seguro Tala deseaba, estaba casi seguro que deseaba aun al chico Bicolor y eso era lo que lo habia molestado, de hecho recordaba haber besado a Kai, y la verdad este no lo hacia mal, pero claro que no le gustaba y mucho menos se habia metido con el…Tan solo habia dicho aquello debido al coraje que sintio cuando recibio el reclamo de Tala…

––––––

Kai habia caminado detras de Ray, la verdad se sentia culpable, la culpa y la frustracion se hacian presentes en el, se sentia totalmente culpable ya que Sabia cuanto amaba a Bryan su amigo y aun asi habia estado con el…Podria poner el pretexto del alcohol y lo borracho que estaba, pero poner pretextos era de cobardes que no querian aceptar el hecho de lo que habia pasado y el no seria como todos los demas…

Camino y se sento junto a Ray, este tenia la mirada perdida, mientras observaba por la ventanilla, tenia colocada una mano sobre su barbilla y la otra colocada en el brazo del asiento…Kai se acomodo junto a Ray quien nisiquiera volteo a verlo cuando este se sento junto a el, simplemente lo ignoro como si nadie estuviera ahi…

Una vez que Kai se acomodo junto a Ray, lo miro unos segundos para despues colocar su mano sobre la de Ray que se encontraba en el brazo del asiento, este de inmediato la retiro mientras la colocaba sobre su regazo…

–Ray…–susurro Kai, sabia que este estaba enojado y con justa razon, no podia decir que exageraba ya que el se hubiera sentido igual si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

–Kai…Tan solo dime lo que paso…aun no acabo de entender por que…– dijo Ray mientras su voz se cortaba al decir la ultima frase…Aun seguia sin voltear aver a Kai ya que si lo miraba estaba seguro que lo perdonaria, estaba seguro que no soportaria y desearia besarlo, desearia abrazarlo, y ademas lloraria…sentia unos enormes deseos de llorar pero no debia mostrarse tan debil frente a Kai…

–Ray…como quisiera decirte que no es verdad, que lo que viste no es lo que parece, que las cosas no son asi…pero no lo se, no puedo asegurarte algo que no se…realmente no recuerdo…quisiera recordar, me siento frustrado al no saber que paso…al sentir mi cuerpo asi…y …y…saber que alguien…me…me…– no queria terminar esa frase, le dolia decir que habia pasado…

–Kai…acaso…tu…– cada vez Ray bajaba mas la voz, no podia creerlo, acaso estaba teniendo una pesadilla, era su mente que le estaba haciendo una mala jugada o que sucedia? Jaja! Si eso era una broma ya no era gracioso…de hecho no lo habia sido desde el principio…queria despertar, acaso Kai…– Kai…dejaste que Bryan…que él te…te…tomara…– termino diciendo sin poder evitar lagrimas derramaron por su rostro humedeciendo sus mejillas rapidamente debido al dolor que sintio en ese momento, su dolor era tanto al saber que Kai habia sido de alguien mas…que ni siquiera se ponia a pensar por que el habia amanecido desnudo tambien…Su mente estaba ocupada en otro lugar, ahora no pensaba en eso…

–basta Ray…! para mi no es facil…no lo es…– dijo Kai en un susurro mientras escondia el rostro, de verdad le habia dolido mucho el hecho de pensar que realmente se habia entregado a alguien a quien no queria, de hecho era alguien a quien odiaba…y ahora con mas razón…

Mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos escucho de pronto la voz del piloto que avisaba algo… _"jovenes pasajeros, haremos una escala en media hora mas, por lo que les pedimos atentamente se acomoden en sus asientos para el descenso…" _termino avisando aquella voz mientras salia de sus pensamientos…

Kai de pronto sintio la presencia de alguien junto a el y se sorprendio de ver a esa persona a su lado, pero como se atrevia a si quiera mirarlo, mucho mas atrevimiento era pararse a un lado…como si nada estuviera pasando…

––––––––

"soy un estupido, lo arruine todo, si acaso pensaba en tener una minima esperanza junto a Tala, ahora se ha perdido, siempre he sabido que el quiere a Kai, pero talvez el tiempo haria que el se enamorara de mi, ahora nada de eso podria ser posible…todo esta arruinado solo por un momento de coraje, en ocasiones llego a odiar mi caracter tan impulsivo…tengo que aclarar las cosas AHORA" pensaba el chico ojilavanda mientras se levantaba cambiandose para luego caminar hacia la direccion donde Kai habia salido…

––––––––

–que rayos haces aqui? – pregunto un molesto Kai…mirando fijamente con odio los ojos de Bryan

–mira, solo quiero que aclaremos las cosas, de acuerdo…mira tu y yo…–dijo siendo interrumpido por Max y Tyson que entraban quejandose por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentian en esos momentos…

–Maxie, recuerdame no volver a tomar en mi vida, por lo menos no de esa forma…creo que los juegos que Tala propone no son muy buenos recuerdas en la semana inglesa cuando…–dijo mientras se callaba al ver las caras largas de los que estaban ahi…

–hola! Buenos dias…–saludo Max evitando la mirada de Kai, la verdad es que no recordaba bien todo lo que habia sucedido, pero tenia en su cabeza un recuerdo de el besandose con Kai, a lo mejor habia sido su imaginacion o solo un sueño pero aun asi le daba algo de pena, y mas aun el hecho de preguntarle a Kai…pero seria capaz de quedarse con la duda?

–hmf…–fue la simple respuesta de Bryan quien estaba enojado por aquella interrupcion, ahora no podria hablar ya que aquellos que estaban ahi, no debian enterarse de nada…– luego hablamos…– dijo Bryan para despues comenzar a caminar…siendo detenido por una mano que se cerro contra su muñeca…

–olvidalo! Entiendes, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar…OLVIDA TODO! – dijo un enojado Kai, mientras recibia la fria mirada de Bryan, aunque el no se quedaba atras, pues observaba los ojos de aquel chico con bastante enojo y odio…Al mismo tiempo habia otros cuatro pares de ojos que los observaban…

Kai solto la muñeca de Bryan y se cruzo de brazos, mientras cerraba los ojos, aun sintiendo la mirada de Ray sobre el, pero que le podia decir? Nada, simplemente ahora no tenia palabras para explicarle, de hecho no las tendria ya que lo hecho, hecho estaba…

Bryan por su parte volteo a ver a los chicos que estaban sentados en el primer asiendo…para despues girar su rostro y comenzar a caminar hacia su asiento, mirando asi al chico que acababa de llegar, y se encontraba parado en la puerta mirandolo fijamente, aunque su mirada mostraba cierto…Odio, rencor, dolor, decepcion en ella, sentimientos que nunca deseo ver reflejados en aquellos preciosos ojos que poseia el pelirrojo, y menos si eran dirijidos hacia el…de verdad que esa mirada le llegaba al corazon, pero ahora que le diria, mejor trataria de hablar con el en cuanto aterrizaran…eso seria una buena opcion…

–––––––

Se sentia horriblemente mal, pero como Bryan habia podido hacer algo tan bajo como eso…se adentro en la pequeña habitacion, donde estaba el baño y se encerro sin querer saber mas de todo, sin querer pensar mas, simplemente entro sentandose en el suelo, era un lugar con muy poco espacio, asi que doblo sus piernas, mientras las juntaba con su pecho, abrazandolas…al mismo tiempo en que escondia su rostro en el…

"por que Bryan, por que? Me duele lo que me hiciste, yo pense que habiamos estado juntos, pero no fue asi, me engañaste, la verdad es que no recuerdo bien todo lo que paso, pero lo de esta mañana si, no alcance a ver perfectamente la causa por la que Ray se puso de aquella forma, asi que dude un poco, pero en el momento en el que tu mismo me confirmaste lo que habia pasado, haciendome saber, lo bien que la habias pasado, lo bien que Kai lo hacia…lo mucho que lo habias disfrutado, me senti mal…Bryan…por que?…" penso mientras aguantaba las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos si no las detenia a tiempo… "Kai, y tu? Dime Kai…jamas pense que lo harias, que fue lo que paso…y…ahora que lo pienso…yo siento un dolor en mi cuerpo…entonces…yo…estuve…QUE?" pensó al mismo tiempo en que se levanto casi de un salto al pensar en la simple posibilidad de haber estado con el neko, no era que le pareciera repugnante, que lo odiara o no le cayera bien, nada de eso, simplemente le parecia mal el haberse entregado por primera vez a una persona a la cual no amaba, y peor aun, a la persona que su mejor amigo amaba…practicamente Kai y él estaban en igual de condiciones…ahora tenia la misma vergüenza que seguro sentia Kai, pero ahora como veria a Ray? Claro que si lo habian hecho era solo por el momento que vivian, pero realmente era vergonzoso…

Si nadie recordaba lo que habia pasado, bueno o a lo mejor si? Acaso era el unico que no recordaba? Tenia que preguntarle a los demas…aunque eso le doliera, bueno mejor hablaria con Kai…pero en que momento? Mientras meditaba escucho el aviso que daba el piloto del avion desde la cabina, asi que se decidio salir de ahi, para al bajar del avion se llevaria un rato a Kai para hablar con el…

Se acerco al lavamanos, y se miro un momento en un espejo que poseia, ahi miro su reflejo unos momentos para despues abrir la llave y despues tomar un poco del agua que salia entre sus manos y lavarse la cara con ella…la verdad es que todo lo que sucedia le dolia mucho, pero tenia que ser fuerte, despues de todo, desde un principio sabia que a Bryan le gustaba, pero solo su fisico, sabia que no iba mas alla de una simple atraccion fisica y seguro ahora habia sentido lo mismo por Kai ya que el bicolor tambien era bastante apuesto, y llamaba la atencion de los demas debido a su fisico…ya que su caracter no era muy dócil, por lo cual no contaba con numerosos amigos…ahora lo unico que le faltaba era que Bryan se fijara tambien en Kai…eso seria lo unico que le faltaba…

Ahora mas que nunca comprobaba que a Bryan nunca le habia gustado realmente, simplemente era una atraccion fisica…y pues tenia que confesar y aceptar que al principio se habia comportado injusto con Bryan y lo habia usado, de hecho aun lo usaba en cierta forma ya que aun decian que eran novios siendo que no era verdad…pero eso acabaria…por completo…

Camino dirigiendose hacia los asientos, se detuvo en el marco de la entrada mientras observaba como Kai detenia a Bryan por la muñeca para despues gritarle con enojo que no tenian nada de que hablar…acaso Bryan lo estaba buscando? Pero por que? La verdad todo parecia que fue una mala idea ir a Hawaii con ellos, estaba pensando seriamente en devolverse a Rusia en cuanto hicieran esa dichosa escala"

Se quedo unos momentos observando a Bryan con todo el rencor y odio, ademas de enojo que sus ojos podian mostrar, verdaderamente nunca habia visto de esa forma a alguien, pero ahora era diferente ya que se sentia totalmente decepcionado de ese chico, aunque sabia que el tampoco era una blanca palomita…pero Bryan se habia pasado, ademas no habria problema, el unico que sufriria de ellos dos era el! Ya que si a Bryan le gustaba Kai pues no habria problema con el odio que sentia por el…pero que iluso…por supuesto que no odiaba a Bryan, simplemente estaba enojado, y decepcionado de el, pero jamas podria odiarlo, eso era un hecho …

Sin decir nada se acerco a su respectivo asiento, miro como Bryan se esperaba a que el pasara, pues el pelilavanda sabia como al pelirrojo le encantaba ver por la ventana, asi que espero a que este se acomodara en su asiento y despues se colocó él…pasaron unos momentos y despues el ojilavanda rompio el silencio…

–Tala…– dijo mientras lo miraba Fijamente, sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su pelirrojo amigo, ni siquiera volteo a verlo, ni siquiera le dijo nada, nada, absolutamente ninguna respuesta…asi que decidio seguir hablando…– Yo…quiero que hablemos…la verdad es que Kai y yo n…–

–olvidalo! Hazle caso a Kai y hagamos de cuenta que eso no paso…si? – dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver sin sentimiento alguno, aunque por dentro se sentia morir, la verdad no lo demostraria frente a Bryan…no le daria el gusto de verlo caer y mucho menos si era por el…

–Tala, es que tu no entiendes lo que dije no fue por…– de nueva cuenta fue interrumpido pero ahora por alguien frente a el…

–Quieres callarte ya, quieres olvidarlo de una maldita vez? OLVIDALO YA! O acaso te gusto tanto que no me puedes olvidar? – dijo Kai, terminando con una pregunta bastante sarcastica, la cual no fue muy del agrado de Bryan, se sentia enojado por el rechazo de Tala, ademas de enojado consigo mismo ya que por su maldito caracter habia creado toda esa confusion, y ahora Kai le decia eso…

–pues vieras que rico senti…eres tan estrecho… mmmm…delicioso – dijo Bryan mientras cerraba sus ojos en forma de recordarlo y al mismo tiempo se lamia los labios sensualmente…

Kai lo observo totalmente furico, ahora si Bryan habia ido demasiado lejos…pensó, entonces se intento levantar para golpearlo, Bryan ya se habia pasado, no importaba que eso lo hubiera dicho solo a el, pero no solo lo habia hecho enojar con eso, si no que se notaba el dolor que habia producido en el rostro del pelirrojo…aunque Bryan tenia un labio lastimado, al parecer Tala lo habia golpeado quien sabe por que…pero eso no importaba, un labio abierto no era nada, ese maldito imbecil se merecia que le partiera la cara completa para que entendiera que con Kai Hiwatari no se metia nadie…

Se incorporo decidido totalmente a partirle la cara a ese maldito idiota, cuando sintio como Ray lo tomaba de la mano y le suplicaba que no lo hiciera…que no se buscara problemas…

–Kai, por favor piensalo bien, no debes hacerlo…espera…–dijo Ray sujetando fuertemente el brazo de Kai, este se solto bruscamente, safandose del agarre de Ray pero entonces el chico chino volvio a sujetarlo fuertemente ahora con ambas manos…

–Ray, sueltame, ese maldito ya fue demasiado lejos…– dijo Kai mientras lo veia seriamente…de verdad le habia sorprendido la actitud del chino, si hasta hace unos momentos no queria mirarlo y mucho menos hablarle, pero ahora habia cambiado, se mostraba preocupado por el… o por ¿Bryan?… – acaso te preocupa Bryan? – pregunto mostrandose enojado aun…

–Kai, por dios, sabes que no quiero que te busques un problema, piensalo bien, y no digas estupideces…por supuesto que me preocupo por ti…– dijo mientras soltaba un poco el agarre, ya que habia sentido como el cuerpo de Kai se relajo un poco…

–me las pagaras Bryan…te lo aseguro– dijo Kai mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo indice y se giraba de nuevo para sentarse en su lugar…

–JA! Vaya Hiwatari sabes, te voy a regalar un collar con una linda correa…creo que lo necesitas…–dijo burlandose nuevamente del bicolor, la paciencia de este ultimo ahora si se habia agotado por completo…

–CALLATE YA!– grito al tiempo en que saltaba del sillon y tomaba a Bryan por el cuello de la chamarra aventandolo rapidamente al suelo para colocarse sobre el…en ese momento tomo con ambas manos la cabeza de Bryan para golpearla contra el suelo, este por supuesto que no se iba a dejar, asi que tomo los brazos que lo sujetaban fuertemente, mientras con su propia cabeza, tomaba algo de velocidad y la impactaba contra el rostro de Kai…este comenzo a sangrar de la nariz, mientras que el sangro de una ceja y su boca, ya que con el golpe que le dio anteriormente habia abierto de nuevo la herida que Tala le habia hecho momentos antes…

Ray se levanto rapidamente al igual que Tala cuando vio a Kai irse contra Bryan mientras lo golpeaba contra el suelo…Ray tomo rapidamente a Kai por la cintura intentando levantarlo pero este tenia sujeto a Bryan fuertemente de la cabeza, mientras que Tala le ayudaba a serpar a Kai tomando sus brazos para safarlos de la cabeza de Bryan…

Siguieron golpeandose mutuamente, nada de gravedad, pero si eran golpes fuertes, Ray y Tala aplicaron mayor fuerza al agarre y pusieron a Kai de pie, mientras era sujetado de la cintura por Ray, pero Bryan no se habia quedado agusto y le dio un ultimo golpe, aventando a ambos al suelo…cosa que hizo enfurecer mas a Kai ya que habia lastimado a su neko, entonces se levanto Rapido mientras le daba con el puño cerrado en el estomago a Bryan, dejandolo por un momento sin aliento, le dio un segundo golpe, pero entonces Tala se metio en medio…

–muevete Tala…– dijo Kai bastante enojado, de verdad que no queria pegarle a su amigo, pero tampoco dejaria las cosas asi, entonces al ver que Tala no se movia, le coloco una mano en el hombro haciendolo a un lado un poco bruscamente…

–Maldito…! – grito Bryan al ver la accion de Kai hacia Tala…

Ahora Bryan se habia enojado dejandose ir contra Kai, pero entonces Tala se recupero ya que solo lo habia empujado y no cayo al suelo, solo fue un ligero empujon, se acerco a Bryan mientras lo tomaba por la cintura y al mismo tiempo Ray se coloco frente a Kai, abrazandolo fuertemente…mientras apretaba sus ojos, sentia que en cualquier momento recibiria un golpe por parte del pelilavanda o incluso por parte de Kai, pero eso no paso, solo sintio el agitado pecho de Kai ya que su respiracion era irregular…

–MALDITO, YA VERAS…–Dijo Kai apuntando de nuevo hacia Bryan, este tenia un ojo cerrado pues la ceja que se le habia abierto sangraba…entonces Bryan observo a Kai enojado y sonrio sarcasticamente mientras pasaba parte de su brazo y el dorso de la mano por su boca para limpiarse la sangre que de su labio salia…

–Ja! Hiwatari…no te tengo miedo…– dijo sonriendo sardonicamente…cosa que hizo enojar a Kai aun mas, por lo que comenzo el forcejeo de Kai para soltarse de Ray, pero ahora intervinieron ademas de Ray y Tala…Tyson y Max quienes habian observado atentos, pero a la vez se habian quedado casi en shock ante lo que sucedia, no entendian por que pasaba todo eso, sabian que no se caian bien, pero tampoco tenian tantos problemas entre ellos o si?…

Cuando por fin salieron del estado de 'trance' en el que estaban vieron como Kai queria continuar la pelea y Bryan tambien, si no hacian algo Tala y Ray no los podrian detener, asi que Max se coloco frente a Kai y Tyson se coloco en medio de aquellos chicos mientras extendia sus brazos intentando mantener la distancia entre ambos chicos…

–Kai, basta por favor! – pidio Ray, quien estaba preocupado, Kai sangraba por la nariz, ademas de por la boca…de verdad que se habia dado unos buenos golpes…

–Vamos Kai, hazle caso a tu 'dueño' o podria dejarte sin salir a pasear…– comento Bryan

–BRYAN CALLATE YA! NO ENTIENDES NI CON GOLPES? – pregunto preocupado Tala…

–vamos chicos ya calmense, no veo que pueda ser tan malo como para que se pongan asi…– dijo Tyson aun colocado en medio de ambos

–TU CALLATE, NO SABES!– gritaron Bryan y Kai al mismo tiempo, para despues dirigirse una mirada llena de odio entre si…despues Kai se solto de Ray, este dudosamente solto un poco el agarre…

"_jovenes en diez minutos aterrizamos, por favor coloquense en sus respectivos lugares por favor" _volvio a repetir el piloto de aquel avion, entonces Ray habló

–Tala es mejor esperar a que aterrizemos para curarlos…–dijo Ray, Tala asintio con la cabeza para despues…jalar a Bryan y este se sento del lado de la ventana para que no pudiera salir tan rapido como lo habia hecho anteriormente…

Ray hizo lo mismo pero ahora les habia cambiado el asiento a Tyson y Max quienes estaban en los dos asientos de enfrente, asi quedaban con un asiento de separacion por lo menos…no estarian juntos…

Solo era cuestion de mantenerlos calmados unos minutos más y listo…en cuanto aterrizaran se encargarian de curarlos, por supuesto, cada quien por su parte, ya no era bueno tenerlos juntos…

–Kai, te sientes bien?– pregunto Ray mirando preocupado como Kai sangraba de la nariz, acaso Bryan le habia quebrado la nariz a Kai?

–si…estoy bien…–dijo secamente mientras levantaba el brazo para limpiar la sangre que salia…

–Kai…te rompio la nariz? – pregunto mas preocupado cada vez…el neko

–no te preocupes, no me hizo nada, solo me abrio alguna vena y el labio, pero no rompio mi nariz…– dijo tranquilizando a su neko…

–me preocupa esa herida Kai, Sangra mucho…– dijo mientras limpiaba con su mano la herida…

–Ray…–susurro Kai, mientra sujetaba la mano de este…

Por su parte Tala dejo a Bryan del lado de la ventana y se sento rapidamente acomodando el cinturon a ambos, para despues voltear a ver a Bryan que mantenia su clasica postura seria…Entonces Tala miro que la herida en la ceja de este sangraba demasiado, asi que colocó su mano sobre esta haciendo un poco de presion para detener la sangre…

Bryan sintio como Tala colocaba su mano sobre su herida, le dolia un poco, pero solo poco, entonces llevo su mano hacia la que Tala tenia en su rostro y tomó la mano del pelirrojo mientras la bajaba para llevarla a su regazo, entrelazando sus dedos en el trayecto…Tala solo lo miro e intento hablar un poco pero Bryan le coloco un dedo sobre los labios, pidiendo con esto que no hablara…asi que accedio…entonces quedaron en silencio mientras el avion descendia…

Al aterrizar por completo el avion, los chicos bajaron, estaban en Estados Unidos…Una excelente oportunidad para Max de visitar a su madre…

–Jovenes…– llamó el piloto para hablar con ellos

–si?– pregunto Tala ya que querian retirarse rapido para curar las heridas de ambos chicos…– en cuanto tiempo nos vamos? – pregunto ya eran la una de la tarde, el tiempo habia volado, asi que pensó que en unas cuantas horas se irian de nuevo…

–bueno, tenemos que revisar el avion y cargarlo de nuevo con combustible…creo que partiremos mañana por la mañana– termino de decir el copiloto…

–Que! Pero por que tanto tiempo…entonces tendremos que quedarnos en algun hotel…–dijo Ray mientras no soltaba el brazo de Kai pues no se fuera a pelear de nuevo con Bryan…Tala hacia lo mismo con el otro chico…

–bueno si, lo siento jovenes, pero no podemos hacer un viaje tan largo sin la mayor precaucion…– contesto el piloto una vez mas…

–esta bien, vamonos…– contesto Kai simplemente

–ahh si vamonos, la niña esa ya no soporta el dolor, sera mejor que lo lleven a curar ya…–contesto Bryan mientras mostraba una sonrisa triunfante…

–ah por favor! Quieres que te vuelva a golpear no? creo que eres masoquista…– dijo Kai mientras caminaba hacia él…

–detente Kai– le pedia Ray mientras intentaba jalarlo del brazo pero el bicolor aun lastimado era mas fuerte que el…

–si…anda hazle caso a tu dueño, ya sabes no se vaya enojar…– dijo Bryan nuevamente, esta vez fue Tala quien lo silencio

–Bryan, quieres hacerme el favor de por una vez en tu vida CERRAR TU ESTUPIDA BOCA! – termino gritando mientras Bryan lo veia con bastante molestia en sus ojos, pero el pelirrojo no se intimido ante esto y mantuvo su mirada firme, aun con la fria mirada de el pelilavanda sobre la suya…

–chicos, Basta, es necesario curar sus heridas, no pueden pelear de nuevo…– pedia un preocupado Max…

–bueno, vamonos…–dijo Ray sujetando el brazo de Kai mientras lo arrastraba practicamente con el…

–si, vamonos…– dijo Tala mientras no quitaba la vista de Bryan…

Todos partieron, subieron a un taxi pero como no cabrian todos, decidieron irse tres y los otros tres tomaran otro taxi para seguirlos…En el primero abordaron Kai, Max y Ray…en el otro viajarian…Tala, Tyson y Bryan…

–ese Hiwatari…me las pagara…– murmuro Bryan una vez dentro del auto…pensando que nadie lo habria escuchado pero cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar…

–NO, te atrevas a hacerle algo a Kai, entiendes? – dijo Tala mientras lo miraba retante, para despues mirar por la ventana…Nadie mas dijo nada, Tyson se habia quedado algo confundido pero tambien bastante sorprendido, que era lo que todos ellos traian en mente? Que era lo que tanto les habia molestado a Kai y Bryan como para agarrarse a golpes…debia ser algo bastante fuerte…

El camino se habia acortado en ambos autos, todos iban serios, nisiquiera un suspiro o algo mas por parte de sus pasajeros, la verdad es que todos estaban algo confundidos, y otros un tanto dolidos…no solo emocionalmente sino fisicamente tambien…

Kai miraba por la ventana y de pronto el taxi freno repentinamente, cosa que hizo a Kai hacerse hacia enfrente, y doblarse un poco…entonces coloco su mano sobre el lugar donde sus costillas estaban y apreto los ojos, se notaba el dolor que sentia…ese habia sido el ultimo golpe que Bryan le habia dado…Mientras era observado por Ray y Max que estaban bastante preocupados por el…

El taxista llegó hacia donde le habian indicado, le dijeron al hospital mas cercano y asi fue, los dirigio a uno pequeño pero con buena fama ya que era particular…

–listo jovenes…– anuncio el taxista, los chicos asintieron y al bajar pensaron ¿ahora como pagamos? Debido a que el dinero que ellos traian se encontraba en las maletas… Entonces Kai saco de su pantalon la cartera para pagar al taxista…estos solo dieron las gracias y caminaron para adentrarse en aquel pequeño hospital, solo que Kai detuvo a Max…

–Max, toma, cuando los otros lleguen paga al taxista, seguro estan en la misma condicion…–dijo Kai imaginando que tambien ellos habrian dejado su dinero en la maleta…

–esta bien, pero Kai, es demasiado, toma…–dijo extendiendole un poco del dinero que Kai le habia dado…

–lo demas usalo para ir con tu mamá seguro le encantara verte, y como solo estaremos aqui por este dia, sera mejor que vayas…– dijo Kai mientras se acercaba a el y le ponia una mano sobre el hombro…

–pero Kai, me preocupas, ya que te atiendan iré…–dijo algo convencido

–no…ve ahora, anda, no tienes mucho tiempo…estaremos en el mismo hotel en el que nos quedamos cuando el campeonato si? Ahi nos alcanzan…–dijo pues sabia que Tyson acompañaria al chico rubio

–gracias Kai…–dijo y despues lo abrazo efusivamente…entonces escucho un sonido de dolor salir de la boca de Kai…– o lo siento que estupido soy, perdon…–dijo repitiendo…

–no, estoy bien, anda ve…– dijo Kai, entonces se adentro en el hospital junto a Ray…

Max se quedo esperando unos minutos, despues llegaron los chicos, pagó al taxista, dejando algo confundidos a los chicos que bajaron, ya que habian adivinado que no traia el suficiente dinero, es mas, no traian dinero…despues explico a los chicos lo sucedido mientras Tala y Bryan alcanzaban a los otros…Ellos se fueron a visitar a Judi la madre de Max…

–––

Entraron al hospital, era bastante elegante y limpio, a pesar de ser algo chico, parecia ser muy bueno, entonces Ray llego y pregunto a la recepcionista, esta les indico por donde ir para que lo curaran ya que no era un caso de emergencia, tendrian que ir al segundo piso, pues las emergencias eran en el primero…Se disponian a caminar hasta el ascensor cuando escucharon una voz gritandoles…

–Hey! Esperen…–dijo Tala mientras caminaba a prisa junto a Bryan…

Al darles alcance a los otros chicos, los cuatro subieron al ascensor para dirigirse hacia donde les habian dicho…

–y bien a donde les dijeron que fueran? – pregunto Tala mientras el ascensor se cerraba…

–al segundo piso, en este solo atienden emergencias…– comento Kai

–ohh le hubieras dicho que esta lo es…– volvio a repetir Tala algo jugueton…

–si claro…– dijo Kai mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar dejar salir un sonido mas de dolor de su boca, la verdad es que le dolia, en ese momento sintio como todo le dio vueltas y estuvo a punto de caer, pero se detuvo de la pared, no le daria el gusto a Bryan de verlo lastimado…por su parte el Ojilavanda estaba en las mismas condiciones que Kai…se sentia un tanto mareado pero algo normal, no mucho, aunque si sentia un gran dolor en sus costillas…no era posible que Kai le hubiera roto una o si?…

El ascensor se detuvo abriendose para que los chicos salieran, Bryan y Tala salieron rapidamente, Ray se disponia a salir pero al no sentir a Kai de su lado volteo solo para ver que comenzaba a resbalarse por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, estaba palido, se veia mal, pero por que? Bryan habia recibido el mismo numero si no es que mas golpes y no estaba igual…que le sucedia a Kai? Tendria algo que ver con aquel suceso antes de viajar?

Ray cada vez estaba mas preocupado por Kai, que era lo que le sucedia…? Aunque se sintiera dolido por lo que le habia hecho en el avion, no podia dejar de preocuparse por el…seguro Tala estaba en el mismo papel que el, no podia dejar a Bryan solo aunque estuviera enojado…

Continuara…

_**°°Zhena HiK°°**_

––––––––

Hola a todas, bueno ahora si que me tarde en actualizar pero se podran imaginar por que no? aquellas que esten como yo en la prepa imaginense SEMANA DE EXAMENES…y peor aun, dos por dia…que horror, en fin, ya paso y pues ademas de eso, estoy trabajando en dos nuevos fics que aun no subo pero estoy acomodando bien mis ideas para escribirlos, ademas de los que ya tengo en proceso…Retando al Amor, Epilogo Time, Confused Hearts…y los dos nuevos…por lo tanto espero me disculpen si no contesto reviews pero no tengo tiempo ahora, prometo contestarlos en el siguiente cap…pero aun asi…

GRACIAS por su review a…

**GabZ**

**Fujisaki Yami**

**Cloy Ivanov Black**

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari**

**Yineka n hkd **

**Akane Tsubame**

**Sismica la sombra**

**AlexiaLKLR**

**Agumon Girl**

**Charo Nakano**

**Eride**

**Evel**

**Lyry Ylonen Taomori**

**Nekot**

**Korret**

**Xanae**

**Kaei Kon**

**Ayanai**

**Koret**

**Hisaki Raiden y yami Hisaki**

**Lucy kuznetzov kon sakuma**

**Isis tsurumi**

**Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov**

**kativanov**

**Lady Hiwatari**

**Princess Kushinada**

**Nadryl**

**Koret**

**TsugumiChan**

**Martha Maomon**

Bueno de verdad no saben cuan feliz me hacen con todos sus reviews…espero no se molesten por que no los conteste pero prometo contestarlos en el siguiente chap…y pues gracias de nuevo…

Ya por ultimo alguien me pregunto por ahi…no se si fue aqui o en otro fic pero les explico…Cambie de Nombre por que queria algo mas 'original' no se si lo consegui pero este me gusta mas…y significa…

**Zhena**…Esposa en Ruso

**HiK**…Muy facil…

"**H"** Hiwatari

"**i"** Ivanov

"**K"** Kon Kuznetzov…

Mis cuatro personajes favoritos…

Ahora si los dejo y gracias…

**!Do Svidaniya!**


	14. Que pasa?

**…KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Principal? …Kai y Ray o.O

Secundaria?…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

La verdad ya ni se…mejor lean y juzguen

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) beyblade no es mio y no lo sera jamas…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demas rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, sere breve…

Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

**CAPITULO 14**

**…QUE PASA?…**

––––––––––––––

–ohh le hubieras dicho que esta lo es…– volvio a repetir Tala algo jugueton…

–si claro…– dijo Kai mientras se cruzaba de brazos, pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar dejar salir un sonido mas de dolor de su boca, la verdad es que le dolia, en ese momento sintio como todo le dio vueltas y estuvo a punto de caer, pero se detuvo de la pared, no le daria el gusto a Bryan de verlo lastimado…por su parte el Ojilavanda estaba en las mismas condiciones que Kai…se sentia un tanto mareado pero algo normal, no mucho, aunque si sentia un gran dolor en sus costillas…no era posible que Kai le hubiera roto una o si?…

El ascensor se detuvo abriendose para que los chicos salieran, Bryan y Tala salieron rapidamente, Ray se disponia a salir pero al no sentir a Kai de su lado volteo solo para ver que comenzaba a resbalarse por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, estaba palido, se veia mal, pero por que? Bryan habia recibido el mismo numero si no es que mas golpes y no estaba igual…que le sucedia a Kai? Tendria algo que ver con aquel suceso antes de viajar?

Ray cada vez estaba mas preocupado por Kai, que era lo que le sucedia…? Aunque se sintiera dolido por lo que le habia hecho en el avion, no podia dejar de preocuparse por el…seguro Tala estaba en el mismo papel que el, no podia dejar a Bryan solo aunque estuviera enojado…

Con paso seguro Ray se adentro nuevamente en el elevador ayudando a Kai rapidamente, se acerco a el y lo tomo por los hombros, mientras levantaba el rostro de este, estaba palido y ademas frio…El miedo se apodero de el rapidamente, y no sabia que hacer asi que comenzo a hablarle a Kai para que reaccionara…

–Kai…Kai…reacciona– pedia el neko, entonces vio como Kai volteo intentando enfocar su mirada hacia la del neko…

–Ray…estoy..bien…no te preocupes…–dijo casi inaudible…entonces Ray comenzo a tratar de levantarlo pero no podia solo, necesitaba ayuda…

–que sucede? Por que no vien… – escuchó la voz de Tala, quien al ver lo que sucedia se aproximo rapidamente hacia Kai, ayudando a Ray a levantarlo rapidamente…– que tiene? – pregunto Tala mientras pasaba el brazo de Kai sobre sus hombros y Ray hacia lo mismo para ayudar a que este caminara…

–no lo se…debemos llevarlo con el doctor…– dijo Ray bastante preocupado…

–si, vamos, Bryan entro a la enfermeria de aqui al lado, podemos ir ahi para que lo atiendan…– dijo Tala mirando fijamente a Ray…

–esta bien, vamos… – dijeron ambos, cuando sintieron como Kai comenzaba a reaccionar…salieron del elevador mientras se dirigian hacia la enfermeria, a paso lento llegaron a ella y se adentraron ahi, observaron un poco el lugar, era pequeño parecia tener solo dos camas, las cuales estaban separadas por una cortina azul, y en una de ellas estaba Bryan sentado mientras una chica le limpiaba la sangre de la ceja y el labio…

–Que pasa…– pregunto asombrada la chica cuando vio a los otros dos entrar con Kai casi desmayado al lugar…– pero como la traen aqui, el necesita ayuda urgente, se ve palido…– comentó la enfermera mientras se dirigia a los chicos…

–es que se veia bien hace unos momentos…– respondia Ray rapidamente, entonces la enfermera les indico que avanzaran y lo colocaran en la otra cama que habia ahi…lo acomodaron rapidamente mientras Kai comenzaba a reaccionar…

–don…donde…estoy…– preguntó Kai bastante despistado…se veia muy mal…

–chicos, necesitamos hacerle unos analisis de sangre– dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a Kai y comenzaba a abrir los ojos de este, colocandole una luz sobre ellos…recibiendo un sonido de molestia por parte de Kai rapidamente… – este joven esta mal, se nota que tiene anemia, solo en sus ojos se ve…– termino de decir, entonces Kai reacciono un poco…

–no…no quiero…– dijo Kai mientras intentaba incorporarse un poco…– yo…estoy…perfecto…– volvio a decir para despues sentarse en la orilla de la cama…

–vamos Hiwatari no te quieras hacer el fuerte, sabemos lo debil que eres…– comentó Bryan para molestia de Kai…

–basta…– dijo la joven enfermera mirando fijamente a Bryan, quien miro a la joven con enojo y una fria mirada…

–Kai, necesitan hacerte analisis, no puedes negarte, es por tu salud…por tu bien…– decia Ray, pero Kai solo negaba con la cabeza en señal de no aceptar las cosas…

–no quiero ya dije…– acotó nuevamente…mientras veia como la enfermera volvia a hablar…

–pues no lo podemos obligar…en un momento lo atiendo – dijo mientras se giraba para terminar de curar a Bryan…una vez que lo hizo, tomo el alcohol y un poco de algodon, mojandolo con el liquido, para despues comenzar a limpiar la sangre que Kai tenia en el rostro…Este simplemente apretaba un poco sus ojos al contacto de aquel liquido con sus heridas…ardia un poco…La enfermera termino y dijo que si podia hablar con Uno de ellos …Ray se ofrecio…cosa que molesto a Kai mucho…

–joven…– dijo La enfermera una vez fuera de la habitacion…– tiene que convencer al chico de hacerse unos estudios ya que esta enfermo, se nota en sus ojos, mientras el no quiera no podemos contra su voluntad, pero ustedes pueden ocnvencerlo…intentelo, yo ya me voy pero aun lado de la cama hay un boton rojo, aprietelo si logra convencerlo…– dijo la enfermera mientras guiñaba un ojo a Ray de forma amigable…

–si claro, lo convencere…– dijo Ray mirando a la chica para despues sonreirle, aunque no habia notado que desde adentro Kai lo miraba, por el vidrio de la ventana…estaba mas que enojado por aquel gesto de el con la enfermera…y no se diga de esa con Ray…

Luego de terminar de hablar con la chica, se adentro en la habitacion, mientras pudo observar a Kai mirarlo bastante molesto, luego dirigio su mirada a los otros dos y Tala simplemente levanto los hombros como no sabiendo que pasaba…Bryan simplemente se acosto en la cama y Kai…seguia enojado, pero ahora miraba otra parte de la habitacion…

–Kai…tienes que acceder a que te hagan los analisis…por favor…– pedia Ray inutilmente…

–NO VOY A HACERLO…– dijo simplemente para despues intentar levantarse…– y ahora vamos a pagar y nos vamos…– dijo Kai al tiempo en que se ponia de pie, para despues tomarse rapido de la cama, volviendose a sentar… – "por que? Por que siento este maldito mareo, tengo mucho sueño, necesito dormir, creo que anoche me desvele demasiado…"– pensó cuando se sintio de nuevo enojado, los recuerdos de por que se habia peleado aparecian de nuevo en su cabeza…– como te odio…– dijo sin pensarlo, simplemente salio de sus labios…

–Kai…de que hablas? – preguntó Tala quien era el que estaba mas cercano a Kai, pronto Ray se acerco a Kai pues habia notado que se habia sentido mal…

–no hablo de nada, no sucede nada…– dijo Kai bastante enojado…

–hay, vamos, no le pasa nada, simplemente esta fingiendo para que Ray este con el y tu tambien…si seran tontos…le gusta llamar la atencion…– termino de decir Bryan, recibiendo las miradas enojadas por parte de Kai Ray y Tala…quienes lo miraban fijamente con enojo… –vaya, ahora les molesta que diga la verdad? Ja! Que delicados…– dijo Bryan mientras se levantaba de ahi y salia dejando a ellos solos…

–ahora vuelvo, voy a hablar con el…– dijo Tala mientras salia…cerrando la puerta al salir

–Kai…por favor, tienes que dejar que te hagan esos estudios, dijo la enfermera que…– intento decir Ray pero fue interrumpido

–Ray…ya entiendo… es eso… pues no tienes por que insistir…– dijo Kai recibiendo la mirada confundida de Ray – si quieres verla, no me importa, solo baja, YO estoy perfectamente…– dijo Kai mientras se recostaba y cerraba sus ojos…

–Kai, estas paranoico…yo no te engañaria, a diferencia de ti…– dijo Ray sin medir la profundidad de sus palabras…

–…– Kai simplemente se quedo callado, no contesto, no sabia ni que decir, pero la verdad que se sentia mal con solo recordar lo que pasaba, lo que habia pasado…

–Kai, lo siento, perdon…no quize decir eso, es que…me duele mucho solo recordarlo…– dijo Ray mientras se acercaba a Kai que aun mantenia sus ojos cerrados…

–tu crees que ami no? Ni siquiera se lo que paso…y crees que ami no me duele? Acaso piensas que me gusto o que? – pregunto Kai aun manteniendo la pose que habia adoptado, con sus ojos cerrados, recostado en la cama…

–Kai…perdoname…– dijo Ray al tiempo en que se inclinaba un poco para besar los labios de Kai, quien al principio no correspondio al beso, simplemente se quedo inmovil al sentir los tibios labios de Ray…Luego de unos momentos Kai abrio sus labios, dejando pasar la lengua de Ray, haciendo de este un intenso y apasionado beso, lleno de amor…Ambos jugaban con sus labios, bailaban la misma danza de sus lenguas, hasta que Ray colocó su mano en el pecho de Kai haciendo un poco de presion mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente…

Entonces Kai sintio un intenso dolor a causa de ello por lo que avento a Ray rapidamente mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus costillas…

–Que…que pasa…te lastime…espera..– dijo Ray bastante preocupado mientras aplastaba el boton rojo que le habia dicho la enfermera…

Pasaron unos momentos mas y la enfermera estaba de regreso en la habitacion, entonces observo a Kai que aun se mantenia presionando sus costillas y se quejaba levemente, pues reprimia su dolor…

–joven, acompañeme…puede caminar? – pregunto la chica…entonces Ray se acerco y quizo ayudarlo

–estoy bien…– volvio a repetir…mientras comenzaba a levantarse…

–sigame…– dijo la chica mientras sentia como Kai la seguia, este iba apoyado en Ray, quien lo abrazaba por la cintura…al salir de ahi se toparon con los otros dos chicos…

––––––––––––

–"apenas se puede creer, pero que gran error cometi al decir eso de Kai y yo…todo por mis celos, mi caracter impulsivo, pero en cuanto retomemos el vuelo van a ver, lo aclarare todo, si con eso me van a dejar en paz lo hare…claro que disfrute de anoche, pero ahora nada de eso importa, Tala no recuerda lo que me dijo, ni siquiera se si es verdad, o si era solo por lo borracho que estaba, pero ahora que lo pienso…Si Tala no recuerda que estuvo conmigo…entonces el cree que estuvo con…" Jajajajajajajaj! – soltó de pronto la risa, no podia creerlo, seguro Tala estaria pensando que habia estado con Ray, no habia otra opcion, pues eran los unicos cuatro que estaban en la cama…pero que raro, entonces eso explicaba por que Tala y Ray no decian casi nada entre ellos…pero que lio se habia hecho y todo por unas cuantas palabras de Bryan, y sus celos…

Tala iba caminando detras de Bryan, pero este no se habia dado cuenta al parecer, cosa que le extrañaba demasiado al pelirrojo ya que eso significaba que iba demasiado distraido, al parecer iba pensando en algo, pero en que? Que era lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho quien? – "en quien piensas Bryan…acaso hay alguien mas? Acaso alguien ocupa tu corazon ya? Por que tenia que enamorarme de alguien como tu? Por que?…cualquiera diria que eres como los demas, pero no es asi, yo que te conozco puedo saber que no tienes sentimientos, por lo menos no los has mostrado…Bryan por que…quien es…no puede ser Kai, se que no…" – pensaba el pelirrojo mientras caminaba tras el pelilavanda por los solitarios pasillos de aquel hospital, al parecer no era muy visitado o es que estaban descansando o simplemente eran nuevos…pero el hecho era lo solitario que se veia a simple vista…

De pronto escuchó la risa de Bryan que lo saco rapidamente de sus pensamientos, pero que le pasaba a Bryan, este se reia como loco, pero de quien? No habia nadie ahi, talvez de algun pensamiento que habia tenido…o quizas algun recuerdo…pero era bastante extraño ya que era muy dificil que el chico demostrara sus sentimientos y mas si eran de felicidad…

–Bryan…que sucede? – pregunto Tala sacando a Bryan de sus recuerdos y su risa…

–jaja! Pero que diablos haces aqui? No deberias estar con Hiwatari? – pregunto enojado Bryan mirando fijamente a Tala…

–Bryan, quiero hablar contigo– dijo Tala mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en una de las bancas que habia ahi, al parecer estaban en una pequeña sala de espera, en la cual no habia nadie…

–sobre que? – pregunto Bryan mientras se sentaba junto a Tala

–sobre anoche…– dijo Tala mientras giraba su vista hacia algun lugar…

–a…anoche? – pregunto algo sorprendido el ojilavanda por aquella expresion en el rostro de Tala…

–si, lo que sucede es que no recuerdo que paso anoche, pero solo hay una imagen que viene ami mente, y es ahi donde estoy contigo…pero si tu dices haber estado con Kai…pues no entiendo, tu sabes con quien estuve yo? Pense en preguntarle a Ray, talvez fue con el, pero no me siento agusto para preguntarle…– dijo mientras evitaba la mirada de Bryan…

El pelilavanda puso su mirada sobre la de Tala pero este desvio la suya perdiendo aquel contacto visual – dime Tala, crees que no puedo con los dos? – dijo mientras sonreia picaramente, Tala volteo a verlo aun con la misma seriedad en su rostro, al parecer Bryan estaba contento de haberlo hecho con Kai…pues no le encontraba arrepentimiento en su voz…Bryan noto la actitud de Tala y decidio acabar con toda esa mentira de una vez, era la oportunidad perfecta…

–Bryan no estoy jugando…– dijo el pelirrojo aun con su actitud triste…

–Tala, esta bien, hablemos en serio, te dire la verdad, lo cierto es que no estuve con Kai…solo fue una mentira…– dijo Bryan seriamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Tala

–pero que rayos estas diciendo? – pregunto enojado Tala mientras se acercaba a Bryan…

–pues eso, no lo hize con el, entiendes? N.O E.S.T.U.V.E C.O.N. K.A.I – volvio a repetir aun en la mismpa pose que antes, pero abriendo sus ojos para encarar al pelirrojo…

–pero que estupido eres, claro que entendi, pero hay algo que no me queda claro…por que lo hiciste? – pregunto Tala esperando una respuesta de Bryan

–no lo se…me molesto que todos supusieran cosas y no me dejaran hablar, ademas tu me gritaste – dijo haciendo un puchero como de dolor…

–ohh vamos Bryan no mientas, y no pongas esa cara, no fue solo por eso, hay algo mas, que fue? Dime anda…– pidio Tala mientras observaba al pelilavanda…

–aun no, despues talvez te lo diga, pero ahora tenemos que ir con Kai y Ray para aclarar todo…– dijo Bryan mientras se levantaba, dio un paso y se detuvo en seco mientras Tala se detenia tras el…

–que sucede? Por que te detienes? – pregunto confundido

–quieres que aclare las cosas con Kai o las dejo asi? – pregunto Bryan algo dudoso…

–pero claro que quiero por que lo dudas…– dijo Tala mientras se detenia a pensar en que talvez Bryan seguia pensando que el queria a Kai y por eso a el le convendria la pelea entre Kai y Ray…pero acaso seria eso lo que Bryan pensaba?

–no es nada…olvidalo, vamos a aclarar las cosas ahora mismo solo espero que ese inutil de Hiwatari me deje hablar…– dijo mientras emprendia camino hacia donde habian dejado a Kai y Ray…

–Bryan…– volvio a repetir el ojiazul mientras caminaban lentamente hacia donde habian estado con los demas chicos

–que sucede?– pregunto mientras se detenia para ver al pelirrojo que caminaba tras de el…Sin esperarlo sintio como Tala se aventaba dandole un fuerte abrazo al que no pudo corresponder debido al dolor que le habia dado en esos momentos…sintio como las costillas le dolian demasiado, y sin prestarle atencion a Tala llevo sus manos hacia sus costillas…

El pelirrojo noto la actitud y el dolor que presentaba su amigo, mientras se separaba rapidamente, estaba preocupado, no solo Kai estaba mal, ahora el tambien…

–que sucede estas bien? Te lastime? Llamo a la enfermera? Te ayudo a caminar? Que hago? – preguntaba rapidamente el pelirrojo algo asustado por el estado de su 'amigo'

–ca…callate…– dijo Bryan un poco dolido aun, pero sonriendo mientras miraba la cara de enojo que el pelirrojo hacia…

Tala sin pensar ante el comentario que habia hecho Bryan lo empujo fingiendo molestia, pero de nuevo escucho que este se quejaba y rapido lo ayudo mientras caminaban lentamente, al parecer Hiwatari lo habia lastimado tambien…

Caminaron un poco mas y divisaron la puerta de la enfermeria, pero de ella venian saliendo Kai Ray y la enfermera…

–que sucede usted tambien esta lastimado? – pregunto la joven viendo como Bryan venia caminando y sus manos venian abrazandose a si mismo…

–no…– dijo simplemente pero Tala dijo un 'si' al mismo tiempo por lo que la enfermera se les quedo viendo algo confundida…

–si…le duele aqui..– dijo Tala mientras picaba una costilla de Bryan haciendo que este volviera a dejar salir un sonido de dolor…

–por que haces eso eh? – volteo enojado Bryan al ver al otro chico parado junto a el…

–habias dicho que no estabas mal y mira nada mas…– dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y su dedo indice al mismo tiempo, en forma despreocupada…

–mfh..– fue el unico sonido que salio de sus labios para despues seguir a la enfermera quien les habia indicado por donde avanzar, Kai y Ray iban enfrente de ellos siguiendo de igual forma a la chica…

Llegaron hasta un cuarto al parecer de rayos–x el cual estaba igualmente solo…

–ustedes dos, quitense la ropa y ponganse estas batas – ordeno la chica apuntando hacia Kai y Bryan – y esperen fuera por favor – dijo mientras miraba ahora a Tala y Ray, quienes asintieron y salieron de ahi, sentandose en la sala de espera…

–oye, en ningun momento acepte esto…– dijo Kai mirando la bata azul entre sus manos…

–ah Hiwatari vamos no estes con tus cosas…– dijo Bryan mientras la chica salia de ahi para dejarlos cambiarse…

–en unos momentos vuelvo, avisenme cuando ya esten listos…– dijo la chica y salio de ahi…

–mira Kuznetzov ni me hables si quiera, entiendes? – dijo Kai mientras lo miraba con odio, ambos estaban unicamente en boxers mientras se miraban con molestia…

–Kai, necesitamos hablar de anoche entiendes…ayer no paso lo q…– decia Bryan pero Kai lo acorralo contra la pared y le grito…

–NO ENTIENDES QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO –

–Y TU ESTUPIDO NO ME DEJAS ACLARAR TODO–

–QUE CHINGADOS TIENES QUE ACLARAR–

Ambos chicos gritaban enojados mientras se veian con coraje, Kai tenia acorralado a Bryan contra la pared, cada brazo a un lado de la cabeza de Bryan…De pronto los chicos entraron al escuchar los gritos, tuvieron miedo al escucharlos pensaron que se volverian a pelear, pero cuando entraron solo vieron a uno desplomarse casi llegando al piso…

Kai estaba mirando fijamente a Bryan despues del ultimo grito, entonces Bryan dijo algo que Kai ya no escuchó simplemente sintio girar todo a su alrededor, mientras veia a Bryan borroso y despues comenzo a caer, siendo detenido por los brazos de Bryan cuando casi habia caido…

–Kai…– grito Ray mientras se acercaba a este presuroso, retirandolo de los brazos de Bryan bruscamente…

–que le hiciste? – pregunto Tala bastante enojado, pues solo habian presenciado la caida de Hiwatari…

–yo no hice nada…el simplemente se desmayo…– dijo Bryan sintiendose preocupado por Kai pero no lo demostraba, solo dejaba ver su molestia por haberlo culpado a el…Mientras ellos estaban con Kai, Bryan se coloco la bata que le habian indicado – hey Tala coloquenle esto a Kai para hablarle a la enfermera, no vaya ser que se asuste con ese tonto casi desnudo…– dijo Bryan riendo sarcasticamente…

–no creo que se asustara por ver un cuerpo tan perfecto…– dijo Tala tomando la bata entre sus manos, el comentario no le parecio a Bryan ademas de hacerlo enojar, pero a Ray tampoco le habia gustado la forma de hablar del pelirrojo, sentia aun un poco de celos…

Colocaron rapidamente la bata a Kai mientras lo intentaban levantar en brazos…pero entonces Bryan intervino cargando rapidamente a Kai, en ese momento apreto los ojos ya que sus costillas dolian, pero sin importarle el dolor lo coloco en una cama que habia ahi…llamando rapidamente a la enfermera…

La enfermera llego casi al momento en que la llamaron, esta llego acompañada por un doctor, el cual reviso a Kai, tomandolo de la muñeca comenzo a medir su pulso, el cual era muy lento…abrio los ojos de Kai y los alumbro con una pequeña lampara que traia…

–este chico no esta bien, necesita una revision general…– dijo el doctor a los presentes…

–pero el chico no quiere…– dijo la enfermera para girar a mirar a los demas..– o ya lo convencieron? – pregunto la chica…

Ray pensó por unos momentos lo que diria, era algo arriesgado pero estaba demasiado preocupado y sabia lo terco que podia llegar a ser Kai…–ya lo convencimos, antes de que pasara esto discutiamos sobre el tema y dijo que si…– habló Ray mientras recibia la mirada extrañada de Tala despues este tambien habló

–asi es, creo que comenzo a sentirse mal y por eso accedio…– dijo simplemente tratando de sonar lo mas creible…

–esta bien, traigame una jeringa, algo de alcohol y algodon..– hablo el doctor, la enfermera accedio y salio rapido en busca de ello…unos momentos mas regreso con las cosas que el doctor habia pedido…

El doctor coloco una liga en el brazo de Kai y luego espero a que las venas comenzaran a saltar, estas rapidamente comenzaron a notarse debido a la presion que ejercia la liga, entonces el doctor aprovecho esto y comenzo a introducir la jeringa, luego retiro la liga para despues sacar la jeringa llena de sangre…

–listo..llevare esto a analizar, pero que hacian aqui y vestidos asi? – pregunto el doctor…

–los jovenes necesitan rayos–x por que se quejan de dolor en las costillas…– hablo la joven…

–el tambien?– pregunto el doctor incredulo mirando a Kai, la enfermera asintio y el doctor pidio hablar con uno de ellos, mientras le decia a la enfermera que se llevara la sangre a los laboratorios…

–yo voy..–dijo rapidamente el pelirrojo, para sorpresa de Ray y Bryan

–sigame joven, vamos a mi consultorio…– ambos se dirigieron hacia el consultorio y al llegar el doctor ofrecio asiento a Tala…este accedio y se sento…

–digame, de que quiere hablar…– pregunto el pelirrojo

–este chico, sufre de anemia, no necesito ver los resultados para saberlo…usted es algo de este chico? – pregunto

–si, soy su mejor amigo…– dijo rapidamente…

–mire joven…–

–Tala, digame Tala…– completo el pelirrojo

–esta bien Tala, el chico esta mal, solo voy a esperar los analisis para hablar con pruebas en la mano y no preocuparlo, pero la anemia es notoria en el joven…acaso sufre de algun desorden alimenticio? – pregunto el doctor…

–no…no sufre ningun desorden…–

–bueno, veremos que sucede…creo que tendre que hablar con el a solas cuando despierte, esto no lo comente por favor, no aun…cuando tenga los resultados hablamos los tres, de acuerdo? – cuestiono el medico recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Tala despues prosiguio…–ahora voy a llamar para que se apuren con estos analisis…

–si esta bien…– dijo mientras se levantaba del lugar…

–entonces venga dentro de una hora…– dijo nuevamente el medico…

–asi lo hare…lo traere conmigo…– dijo para despues salir de aquella habitacion, se dirigio hacia donde habian estado los otros en la habitacion de Rayos–x y miro que el doctor encargado de esta seccion, habia llegado y Kai habia despertado…

–listo…– dijo el doctor…– pues miren chicos…ambos tienen una pequeña fractura en dos costillas…y eso es lo que les ocasiona la molestia…

–y que tienen que hacer para curarse? – pregunto un preocupado Ray…

–simplemente cuidarse…ahorita los voy a vendar, y les voy a pedir que no vayan a quitarsela hasta mañana…por cierto, como les paso todo esto? Tuvieron algun accidente? – pregunto el doctor…

–mmm…pues no precisamente…– hablo el pelilavanda…

–entonces que sucedio? – pregunto incredulo el doctor, no podia ser lo que el pensaba…o si?

–este imbecil se aventó y me comenzo a golpear, yo simplemente me defendi…– comento Bryan tratando de verse como el inocente…

–eso fue por todo lo que tu gran boca dijo, no me heches ami la culpa – grito Kai mientras intetaba levantarse para golpearlo, Bryan avanzó un paso para ir con Kai pero rapido fue detenido por Tala quien habia estado escuchando todo…

–BASTA!– dijo el doctor…– esto es un hospital, como tal, respetenlo…– dijo haciendose el enojado…

–imbecil…– dijo Kai mientras se giraba para no verlo, aun estando sentado en la cama…

–idiota– comento Bryan de igual modo mientras volteaba para hablar con Tala…– que te dijo el doctor? – pregunto bajito mientras los otros seguian hablando

–para que preguntas…seguro esperas que te diga que Kai va a morir no? – pregunto bastante enojado con el chico

–pues para que mentirte…– dijo Bryan, pero realmente no queria eso, estaba preocupado por Kai aunque no lo dejara notar, aceptaba que estaba celoso de el, tenia a dos grandes chicos tras el, y uno de ellos era la persona a la cual amaba pero eso ya no importaba, ahora tenia que olvidarse por completo de el, y de las palabras que habia dicho el dia anterior…pero la pregunta era…por que si sabia que Tala estaba borracho, no se detuvo simplemente?

La respuesta era facil, la verdad es que si estaba un poco borracho, pero consiente aun, aunque no se habia podido detener debido a que lo amaba demasiado, y esas palabras de Tala lo habian llenado de emocion, de alegria infinita, pero al parecer todo habia sido mentira…todo…o talvez esas palabras no iban dirigidas hacia el…eso era todo…

–esta bien…chicos…– rompio el silencio el doctor…–sientate aqui por favor – le indicio a Bryan…mientras sacaba unas vendas de un cajon…Entonces Bryan accedio y se quito la bata del pecho para que el doctor comenzara a vendarlo, una vez que termino de vendarlo siguio Kai quien hizo la misma accion de Bryan, entonces Tala se dio cuenta que Kai tenia unos moretes en la espalda…acaso eran por los golpes de Bryan…

Salió de su asombro cuando escucho que Kai se quejo ante un pequeño empujon que Bryan le habia dado…

–vamonos de Aqui…– dijo Tala mientras le indicaba a Bryan que se vistiera, entonces el doctor les indico que habia un vestidor ahi, Bryan se vistio y rapidamente salieron de ahi, sentandose fuera de aquel lugar, en la sala de espera…

–Bryan…– llamó la atencion del ojilavanda

–que quieres? – pregunto secamente

–te voy a advertir algo…– dijo mientras veia como Bryan se reia cinicamente ante la frase dicha por el pelirrojo – no te vuelvas a meter con Kai…ni siquiera pienses en hacerle algo por que no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz – dijo mientras le apuntaba con su dedo indice, mirandolo fijamente bastante enojado…

A bryan se le habia acabado la risa, su antigua y cínica risa habia desaparecido al escuchar al pelirrojo hablar de esa forma, y no era que tuviera miedo o algo parecido, habia sentido como su corazon daba un vuelco al escuchar hablar y defender de esa forma a Kai¿por que? La verdad le dolia mas que todos los golpes que tenia en el cuerpo, eso era peor…

–vete al infierno– dijo Bryan mientras se levantaba y se iba a de ahi…

–estupido…– dijo Tala mientras volteaba a ver el reloj, faltaban diez minutos mas y tendria que ir con el doctor como habia prometido, y aun no hablaba con Kai, pero lo peor era que necesitaba hacerlo a solas…

Sin pensarlo mas entro en la habitacion, el doctor habia terminado ya su trabajo y recogia sus cosas para salir, pero antes de eso…

–joven, acompañeme por favor necesito entregarle el sobre con las radiografias sellado…– dijo el doctor mirando a Ray, este asintio y salio mientras caminaba tras el doctor…

Tala entro a la habitacion, sentandose rapidamente junto a Kai quien se terminaba de poner su camisa…

–Kai…necesitamos hablar sobre algo muy importante…bueno son realmente dos cosas…– dijo Tala mirando seriamente a Kai…

–sobre que? – pregunto Kai friamente…

–primero quiero que sepas que todo es una confusion…tu no estuviste con Bryan…el me lo dijo…– empezó el pelirrojo

–ja! Y tu le creiste? – pregunto Kai sonriendo

–Kai…es verdad…– volvio a repetir mientras Kai lo veia aun sin creerle…– de verdad, yo se cuando el miente y se que esta vez no es asi…–dijo bastante seguro de lo que decia

–y entonces con quien estuve? – pregunto Kai – entonces por que estaba abrazandome? Entonces que rayos paso!– comenzaba a alterarse al no tener respuestas y mucho menos acordarse de lo que habia hecho…

–Kai…calmate por favor, te hace mal alterarte…– dijo tranquilamente mientras abrazaba a Kai y recargaba la cabeza de este en su pecho…–Kai hay algo mas de lo que quiero hablarte…

–que es? – pregunto Kai correspondiendo al abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amigo…

–es sobre tu salud…– dijo cuando sintio como Kai queria safarse lo apreto ligeramente para no lastimarlo pero para que entendiera que todo estaba bien, que no se separara…– hable con el doctor…imagino que Ray te comento que te sacaron sangre para analizarla…–

–con que derecho dije que no…– interrumpio Kai intentando safarse del abrazo…pero una vez mas Tala lo apreto contra su pecho…

–Kai…te desmayaste cuando discutias con Bryan, nosotros entramos y vimos como te desplomabas hacia el piso, el te detuvo y te coloco en la cama…–explicaba pero una vez mas fue interrumpido

–Ese idiota, por que me toco ese idiota…– volvio a interrumpir, siendo ignorado por Tala para seguir hablando…

–Kai…el doctor dijo que estas mal…aun no esta seguro por que no tiene los analisis pero ahorita tenemos que ir con el para hablar sobre eso, y quiero que te comportes, es algo serio, no estamos jugando, es tu salud…– pedia el pelirrojo a un terco bicolor…

–pero Tala yo no quiero…– decia cual niño chiquito

–Kai...es por tu bien, tenemos que hablar con el, quieras o no, pero quiero preguntarte antes de que llegue Ray…– dijo preocupadamente– le diras de lo que hablemos con el doctor? – pregunto preocupado

–no…no quiero que hables de esto con el? Entiendes, para el yo estoy perfectamente…– dijo mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse dando paso a Ray que se quedo sorprendido al ver la posicion en que se encontraban Tala y Kai…

–perfecto Kai…vamos…– dijo simplemente mientras se levantaba– te espero en el pasillo – dijo Tala mientras salia de ahi, pues sabia que tendrian que hablar un poco ellos dos…

–a donde van? – pregunto Ray algo celoso de lo que habia presenciado…

–simplemente a hablar con un doctor Tala se sintio un poco mal…y quiere que lo acompañe, de paso, veo que paso conmigo…pero veras que no es nada grave…– dijo para intentar tranquilizar a su neko

–esta bien, ire a buscar a Bryan y los espero afuera con el ok? – pregunto Ray mientras a Kai le molestaba eso de "buscar a Bryan"…

–si esta bien…– dijo mientras salia y emprendia camino junto a Tala hacia el consultorio del doctor

–Kai, que le dijiste? – pregunto Tala mientras esperaban a que el doctor llegara, sentados en el consultorio…

–le dije que te sentias un poco mal y que quisiste que te acompañara…– dijo simplemente…– ademas el no sabe que ya me dijiste lo de los analisis– dijo simplemente…

–Kai…no creo conveniente que le mientas, puede molestarse si llega a enterarse…– le dijo Tala algo preocupado

–no lo sabra si tu no le dices…– dijo mirandolo bastante decidido…– y no se enojara pues no sabra…y todo solucionado–

–pero y si te vuelves a desmayar, el va insistir…y que le vas a decir?– pregunto nuevamente el pelirrojo, la verdad es que queria abrirle los ojos a su amigo sobre lo que estaba haciendo mal pero este encontraba nuevas salidas a todo…

–no pasara nada malo, le dire que el doctor dijo que era normal y listo…– dijo Kai despreocupado

–vaya, siempre quize verte asi de positivo pero no en estas circunstancias…solo espero no tengas que ocultar nada y estes totalmente bien…– dijo Tala

–bueno Tala no dramatises, esta todo bien…ya lo veras– dijo cerrando un ojo a su amigo, al mismo tiempo en que entraba el doctor y volteaban a verlo fijamente…

–jovenes…traigo malas noticias…lo sospechaba…– dijo el doctor…– lo siento…por ser directo pero este es mi trabajo…– dijo nuevamente…

–…–Kai habia quedado sin palabras no sabia que decir… acaso eso significaba que estaba muy mal?

Continuara…

_**°°Zhena HiK°°**_

–––––––––––––––

Ahora si que tarde bastante, pero como podran imaginar, tengo otras historias que tambien necesitan mi atencion, lo siento, de verdad…

Mientras contesto reviews…

Gracias a

**GabZ: **Pues gracias por tu review, ya sabes que siempre son todos bienvenidos…

**Kenji Fujisaki (Fujisaki Yami): **Hi! Que tal, pues que bien que me dejes un review, gracias de verdad

**Koret: **Gracias por el review, y yo tambien soy compartida, podemos compartir…aunque igual que tu no con todo o con todos…:P

**Maia Hayashibara: **Hola! Gracias por el review, y que bien la verdad si que se dieron unos pu…zos pero fue culpa de Bryan…:P bueno de los dos..en fin…espero te guste bye!

**KaT IvanoV: **Gracias por tu apoyo espero pronto actualices tus fics que son geniales…ok! Espero pronto y tnx por el review…

**Ayanai: **Gracias por leer y mejor aun dejar un review…tnx y ya viste que paso con esos locos…tnx!

**Sismica la sombra: **Gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics, de verdad muchas gracias y prometo mañana subir el nuevo, es que no se me ocurre ningun nombre…

**Agumon girl: **pues que buenas conclusiones haces de verdad, son buenas y acertadas aparte de todo…sigue leyendo para saber mas ;) c–you tnx!

**Cyber–horse: **Gracias por el review y de verdad algo esta mal como te podras dar cuenta…sigue leyendo y tnx…:D

**Xno–mizuki18: **bueno pues gracias por tu review y seguir la historia y pues yo tambien recuerdo todo lo que hago aunque nunca he estado como ellos a lo mejor no recordaria tampoco no se…:S

**AlexiaLKLR: **pues peque espero pronto te recuperes, y cuidate el pie ok! Para que pronto estes bien, ahora si te dejo bye! Tnx

**Kira Ivanov Hiwatari: **Gracias por dejar review, realmente me alegra saber que leen mi fic, bueno me despido para subir rapido el cap…tnx!

**Nekot:**Que tal? Bueno pues ahorita staba platicando contigo por msn espero estes pronto por el msn pa platicar y que me pases el segundo tomo que ya lei el primero...:P

**Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov: **pues creo que tu pregunta sobre Bryan ya esta resuelta, si lo recuerda…tnx!

**Princess Kushinada: **Un agradecimiento por tu review, gracias de verdad muchas gracias…tnx!

**Cloy Ivanov Black: **pues aqui esta la actualizacion, cuidate sis.! Tkm

**Charo Nakano: **hola! Bueno pues gracias por dejar review y leer la historia…tnx!

**Koret sirsep leite: **bueno pues gracias por el review, de verdad muchas gracias espero sigas leyendo…

**Kaei Kon: **pues si, si han pensado pero ya vez…bueno haber si te gusto…ok! Tnx por el reviews…

**Lady Hiwatari: **bueno siempre hago sufrir a Kai pero es que es mi favorito…ok bueno gracias por tu review…tnx!

**isis tsurumi: **bueno pues Neko significa Gato en chino…y como Ray parece gatito…

**Roy: **gracias por tu review. De verdad tnx! Sigue leyendo

**Hisaki Raiden: **Gracias por tu apoyo de verdad, tnx tnx sigue leyendo espero te haya gustado este cap…tnx!

**Soy: **pues gracias por el review…tnx!

**Koret sirsep leite: **hola! Pues realmente no tengo idea de como subio tres veces pero asi fue…y segundo…pues aqui estoy revivi! Sorry por tardar de verdad sorry y no avise por que no tenia idea que tardaria pero de una vez aviso, por que son varios fics los que tengo y por eso…sorry…

Ahora si gracias a todos…y nos vemos espero pronto…poka!

**!Do Svidaniya!**


	15. La llegada

**…KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoria: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Principal? …Kai y Ray o.O

Secundaria?…Bryan y Tala(Yuriy)

La verdad ya ni se…mejor lean y juzguen

**Disclaimers:**

(odio esto) Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás…blah blah blah…ya se saben el demás rezo no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…o.o

**Summary:**

No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, seré breve…

Ray no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a Kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial… etc etc…ya lo explique en el primer capitulo…

**CAPITULO 15**

**...LA LLEGADA...**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

–vaya, siempre quise verte así de positivo pero no en estas circunstancias…solo espero no tengas que ocultar nada y estés totalmente bien…– dijo Tala

–bueno Tala no dramatices, esta todo bien…ya lo veras– dijo cerrando un ojo a su amigo, al mismo tiempo en que entraba el doctor y volteaban a verlo fijamente…

–jóvenes…traigo malas noticias…lo sospechaba…– dijo el doctor…– lo siento…por ser directo pero este es mi trabajo…– dijo nuevamente…

–…–Kai había quedado sin palabras no sabia que decir… acaso eso significaba que estaba muy mal?

–que sucede doctor? – preguntó asustado el pelirrojo

–bueno, los análisis demuestran que tiene una fuerte falta de hemoglobina en la sangre, además de que sus glóbulos blancos están subiendo mas de lo normal– explicaba el doctor, dejando a ambos chicos con el rostro lleno de confusión

–y eso significa que...– habló Tala mostrando con ello que no habían entendido...

–pues, la baja de hemoglobina en la sangre ocasiona anemia, que significa debilidad en la sangre debido a la falta de nutrición de esta, la cual puede ser ocasionada por una mala alimentación– explico el Doctor

–eso es todo? – preguntó Kai sintiéndose aliviado de lo que había dicho el doctor

–la verdad es que eso es lo menos preocupante...ya que el exceso de glóbulos blancos es algo realmente para preocuparse, pues de seguir aumentando podrían causarle leucemia la cual es muy difícil de curar, esto claro si se detecta a tiempo...Leucemia lo podríamos definir como un tipo de Cáncer en la sangre...

–Que! – dijo exaltándose bastante, mientras volteaba con Kai rápidamente...

–cálmate Tala...–dijo Kai sintiéndose totalmente mal, pero al mismo tiempo debía calmarse y no mostrar su preocupación...

–no se exalten por favor, yo no he dicho que este enfermo aun! Solo dije lo que pasaría si el joven no se cuida como debe...

–Entonces no estoy enfermo cierto? Estoy bien no es así?– preguntó Kai mirando fijamente al Doctor

–no, yo tampoco dije eso...usted joven esta bastante mal, el que le diga que tiene anemia no significa que sea algo de lo que no debe preocuparse, es algo realmente alarmante el bajo numero de glóbulos rojos que presenta...De seguir así podría llegar a ser algo realmente serio...Necesita cuidarse...–hablo seriamente el doctor...

–pero que debe hacer para mejorar? – preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo adelantándose a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir Kai...

–bueno, yo le voy a recetar unos medicamentos, además de vitaminas que vaya que le hacen falta Joven...–comentaba el Doctor mientras escribía el nombre de los medicamentos en una pequeña hoja, para después continuar con sus consejos...– y Respecto a lo otro, le sugiero que no haga esfuerzos grandes...tampoco se fatigue, intente no hacer nada que lo canse o acabe con sus fuerzas...ya sabe mucho ejercicio...– comentó mientras se reía picaramente...

–usted se refiere ah...–

–si, así es...dígame Joven...usted ya tiene una vida Sexual Activa? – cuestionó mirando a Kai...

–mmm...pues...si– dijo Kai dudoso y algo avergonzado de lo que le había preguntado el doctor

–bueno, pues le diré Joven que como ya habrá podido notar, al terminar de tener una relación el cuerpo presenta una especie de fatiga, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio, y realmente se podría decir que si fue así, por lo que le sugiero, que no tenga relaciones por un periodo de tiempo...eso ayudaría a mejorar su salud...por lo menos en estos momentos seria completamente malo...solo agotaría mas su cuerpo, lo cual no debe...– habló

–si, yo me encargare de vigilarlo...– habló Tala siendo interrumpido por Kai

–esta bien solo es eso? Será fácil– comentó recibiendo una rápida negación por parte de su ahora medico...

–no solo eso...además de tomarse estas pastillas–dijo extendiéndole aquel papel...– tendrá que llevar esta dieta...–habló extendiéndole a Kai un papel donde se encontraba la dichosa dieta...

–QUE, pero por que!– dijo Kai bastante exaltado

–Esta bien Doctor...no se preocupe, yo lo haré cumplir todo esto...por cierto, cada cuanto son las pastillas?– cuestionó tomando el papel entre sus manos

–pues es una en la mañana y una en la noche...pero de cualquier modo esta ahí escrito por si llegase a olvidarlo, si gustan pueden pasar a comprarlas a la Farmacia que esta al salir del edificio...– comentó y sonrió

–si, Gracias, entonces pagamos en la Caja?– volvió a Cuestionar Tala tomando a Kai del brazo ante el asentimiento del Doctor, para después salir rápido del consultorio...

–No pienso hacer nada, seguro el Doctor exagero para asustarme...– Dijo Kai cruzándose de Brazos mientras comenzaba a Caminar...

–Kai...si no deseas que Ray se entere...vas a cumplir todo al pie de la letra...de eso me encargo yo...– Amenazó Tala mirando fijamente los ojos rojos de Kai, quien entrecerró sus ojos en forma de molestia...

–Tala no me estés amenazando...– Preguntó Kai...

–es por tu bien Kai, acaso no entiendes lo mucho que te quiero y me preocupo por ti ESTUPIDO!– dijo empujándolo levemente haciendo que quedara contra la pared para después posarse frente a este...

––––––––––––––––

–"por que Kai estaría tan extraño...me preocupa su salud, tengo miedo que le pueda suceder algo malo, no importa si no esta a mi lado, pero...no quiero que le pase nada malo..." – pensaba Ray mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta que choco con alguien...– lo siento...– dijo al tiempo en que volteaba a ver a la otra persona... – Bryan!–

–no...el lobo feroz...si no quien mas? – dijo Bryan haciendo gala de su sarcasmo poco agradable para los demás

–Bryan, por que te comportas así con Kai? Acaso tu...tu...– Ray tartamudeaba, no quería terminar la frase que estaba apunto de decir ya que Bryan lo interrumpió...

–ven vamos a hablar...– dijo Bryan tomándolo del brazo para comenzar a buscar un lugar solitario, entonces encontraron una pequeña sala de espera la cual se encontraba completamente sola...Una vez que estaban sentados Bryan comenzó a hablar...–Ray...quiero que esto quede aclarado de una buena vez...Kai y Yo no tuvimos nada que ver...–dijo simplemente repitiendo la misma acción que había hecho estando con Tala

–QUE! Pero...pero...– tartamudeaba sin comprender completamente lo que le acababan de decir...

–Ray...estoy hablando en serio, yo no tuve nada que ver con Kai, la verdad no entiendo como amanecí abrazándolo, pero no es lo que todos pensaron...– dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y continuaba hablando– ni siquiera se por que arme toda esta confusión...talvez me molesto que Tala me gritara...

–o tal vez te molesto que Tala pareciera Celoso...– dijo Ray sin voltear a ver a Bryan, quien enseguida dirigió su mirada hacia el Chino, mirándolo incrédulamente... – Bryan...– continuó Ray sin siquiera voltear a ver la expresión en el rostro del Lavanda – no hace falta que intentes negarlo, es notorio que Quieres a Tala pues es tu novio o no?– dijo Ray sospechando lo que sucedía...

La verdad era que Ray ya sospechaba la farsa que mantenían Tala y Bryan, además estaba consiente que para ninguno de ellos era un secreto la relación que mantenía con Kai...bueno era algo así como un secreto a voces, si no lo sabían ciertamente, lo sospechaban con certeza...lo mismo pasaba entre Bryan y Tala...y su extraña relación...

–Ray...– murmuro Bryan sintiéndose bastante extraño, la verdad no había hablado con nadie nunca, pero Ray le parecía alguien de confianza, alguien a quien le podía contar la verdad, y compartir sus problemas...

–Bryan...dime la verdad...Tala y Tu son novios realmente? O solo era una farsa para acercarse a Kai? – preguntó Ray sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, sabia que Bryan lo negaría completamente, pero no perdía nada con intentar hablar con el chico...

–Ray...lo que yo te diga no tiene que salir de aquí...– dijo Bryan ante el asentimiento por parte de Ray, para después seguir hablando – Tala me dijo que lo ayudara para acercarse a Kai, y como ya lo había intentado de frente y este lo rechazo por ti...pues trataría como amigo, pero para eso necesitaba encubrirse con alguien mas...precisamente yo había llegado un día antes, entonces me pidió que lo ayudara, yo accedí, y no sabes lo que me he arrepentido de ello...el me dijo que solo seria una farsa, seriamos novios ante ustedes, nada mas...cuando estamos a solas no sabes como peleamos, discutimos, casi no nos podemos ver...nuestra amistad se perdió debido a esta farsa...– dijo mientras recargaba sus codos sobre sus rodillas y ocultaba su rostro en ellos...

–Bryan...– susurro Ray al ver el estado del chico...–Bryan...creo que tienes que decirle que lo quieres...– habló mientras recibía una intensa mirada de sorpresa por parte de Bryan...

–quien te dijo que yo lo quiero...– intentó inútilmente de defenderse...

–Bryan, si vamos a empezar con mentiras y negaciones de lo que es obvio...creo que no llegaremos con esta platica muy lejos...vamos Bryan confía en mi...por favor... – pidió Ray bastante seguro de que Bryan le mentía

–esta bien...si...me atrae un poco solo eso...–

–Bryan...–

–bueno, esta bien...me gusta – volvió a hablar Bryan

–Bryan...– repetía Ray cada vez con mas fuerza

–OK si lo quiero algo...– habló nuevamente mientras giraba su vista hacia otro lado pues Ray lo miraba con una ceja levantada

–Bry...–

–DA, XI, YES, SI, NE! HAI OK! LO AMO, ME ENCANTA, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ÉL ENTIENDES...–Dijo casi Gritando bastante desesperado, para suerte no había nadie mas además de ellos dos...

–Lo vez, era Fácil admitirlo...no te sientes mas libre al haberlo hecho?– preguntó Ray bastante alegre de que al fin lo hubiera aceptado

–Vamos Ray no me hagas hablar mas de eso...– dijo bajando un poco la mirada – ni siquiera se por que te lo confesé...

–Bryan...no te voy a decir que necesariamente tenia que ser yo, pero créeme que es bueno tener una persona de confianza a la cual poderle decir lo que te pasa, así sea malo o bueno...nunca es bueno guardarse las cosas para uno mismo...– dijo mientras sonreía

–vamos Ray no te burles de mi...–reprocho Bryan sintiéndose descubierto

–no lo hago...pero ya hablando en serio...¿por que no se lo dices? – cuestionó algo curioso

–pues por que el no me quiere a mí, si no a otra persona...– dijo bajando la mirada

Ray ya sospechaba de quien se trataba pero no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta – de quien hablas? – cuestionó para satisfacer totalmente su curiosidad

–Ya lo sabes...Es Kai...– habló

–Bryan...estas seguro que tu no estuviste con Kai? Ni siquiera por despecho...nada? – volvió a interrogar, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Bryan, pues ya era la segunda o tercera vez que no le creían y eso le molestaba...

–Ray...Te estoy diciendo que no estuve con el...si te estoy diciendo que amo a Tala es por que AMO A TALA...–recalcó Bryan – además Kai seguro que estuvo con alguien mas...por cierto donde andan ellos dos? – preguntó Bryan recordando a ambos chicos.

–pues Kai me dijo que Tala se sintió mal y que irían con un Doctor – comentó, cuando pensaba preguntarle con quien estuvo Kai, pero entonces Bryan habló

–Entonces vamos rápido...– dijo Bryan tomando del brazo a Ray para que este no preguntara mas, pues se había dado cuenta de lo curioso que podía llegar a ser este, así que decidió ir con los otros rápidamente...

Caminaron apresuradamente hacia donde creían que podrían estar Kai y Tala, pero al llegar se llevaron una sorpresa...Tala tenía a Kai contra la pared y le decía...

–_acaso no entiendes lo mucho que te quiero y me preocupo por ti ESTUPIDO!– dijo empujándolo levemente haciendo que quedara contra la pared para después posarse frente a este..._

–Tala...– llamó Bryan viendo fijamente a ambos chicos quienes voltearon inmediatamente, ante la exaltada mirada de Ray y Bryan

–Ray...– fue lo único que murmuro Kai, teniendo un solo pensamiento en su mente...¿los habría escuchado Ray?

Todos habían quedado en silencio, nadie decía nada, lo cual le pareció bastante incomodo a Tala, así que decidió romper aquel silencio...

–chicos, creo que debemos irnos, si no el avión partirá sin nosotros, y no queremos quedarnos aquí...cierto...– habló Tala sonriendo con Kai para después tomarlo del brazo y salir caminando rápidamente...

–vez lo que te dije– dijo Bryan sin girarse a ver a los otros que habían caminado en sentido opuesto al que llevaban El Neko y él...

–...–Ray no contestó nada, solo se limitó a sonreír melancólicamente para tomar a Bryan por el hombro, indicándole fuerza y comenzar a caminar tras los otros dos...

–Kai, tienes que pagar, y luego nos vamos, pero quiero que me digas una cosa antes...– advirtió Tala, Kai solo asintió – estas seguro que no le quieres decir nada a Ray? El podría pensar que entre tu y yo hay algo más por este misterio que traemos, y no quiero verte triste...me entiendes?– hablaba Tala queriendo hacer reaccionar a Kai, pero este volvía a tener una nueva excusa..

–Vamos Tala, no me vengas con cosas, además, yo me encargo de convencerlo...– dijo sonriendo picaramente mientras le cerraba un ojo, sin saber que tras ellos los otros dos los observaban atentamente...

Los cuatro chicos se acercaron a la caja, donde pagaron la cuenta, bueno, realmente Kai fue el que pagó todo, después salieron de aquel hospital, y tomaron un taxi, ahora si podían ir todos, pues Max y Tyson habían ido a visitar a Judy la mamá de Max. El Taxi llegó hasta la aeropuerto, bajando de ahí, mientras se dirigían a la parte donde se encontraba el avión, topándose con dos alegres chicos...

–Kai...– gritó un rubiecito mientras corría y abrazaba al Bicolor, el cual devolvió el abrazo, aunque dejo salir un pequeño gemido de dolor, pues sus costillas aún dolían y aquel abrazo tan efusivo lo había lastimado un poco.– lo siento, estas bien¿te sientes bien¿Te lastime¿llamo a un doctor? – preguntaba Max sin dejar siquiera que Kai le contestara...

–Max...detente, no es nada, solo una pequeña lesión, nada importante...– dijo Kai mientras sonreía con Max

–vamos Max, ya sabes que el 'Sr. No me pasa nada' nunca admitirá que algo le duele...–habló Tyson llegando segundos después que Max

–hola chicos...– habló un Ray que estaba algo deprimido...

–bien Max como te fue?– preguntó Kai solo para que Max lo escuchara...

–ven...– dijo Max jalando a Kai de la mano, mientras se dirigía hacia el avión, dejando a los demás bastante desconcertados – pues la verdad un tanto mal...mi madre como siempre estaba ocupada, y aunque si me recibió, solo fue por unos minutos, y Tyson me vio muy mal, entonces salimos a dar un paseo por ahí espero no te moleste que me gaste el dinero...–habló bastante apenado Maxie, mientras volteaba hacia otro lado...

–vamos Max, no te preocupes, yo te regalé ese dinero...– dijo Kai, mientras increíblemente sonreía con Max – ahora vamos a preguntar si el avión esta listo de acuerdo? – dijo mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte de Max

Ambos se encaminaron con los pilotos del avión, los cuales estaban revisando los últimos detalles...

–A que hora estará listo el avión? – preguntó Kai muy poco amable como siempre, recibiendo un apretón de la mano que llevaba tomada con Max...

–no se preocupe joven, en unos momentos partimos, si gustan ir acomodándose, solo falta dar un vistazo de nuevo para asegurarnos completamente de que todo este en orden– habló el copiloto del vuelo

–esta bien...– dijo Kai mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección al avión...

–Kai, no iremos a avisarles a los demás? – preguntó el Rubio, mientras recibía una negativa por parte de Kai...

–no importan, si se quieren quedar, pues tu y yo nos divertimos solos en Hawai, no te parecería genial – dijo Kai mientras le guiñaba un ojo, recibiendo una gran sonrisa por parte del Rubio...

–Ahora que le pasa a Kai?– preguntó Tyson, viendo como Max y Kai caminaban tomados de la mano, además de que de vez en cuando Kai le sonreía al chico Rubio, acaso estaba coqueteando con su Maxie? Pensaba Tyson, cosa que le molestó

–no lo se...ni idea...– dijo Tala mientras comenzaba a Caminar, después se le unieron los demás chicos, encaminándose hasta llegar al avión, adentrándose en él. Ray buscó rápidamente a Kai, pero no lo encontraba...hasta que lo diviso en los últimos dos asientos, Max a su lado del lado de la ventana...

Tala una vez que subió, buscó a Kai, y al encontrarlo junto a Max le pareció extraño¿ahora que estaría pensando ese loco de Hiwatari? Sin pensarlo mas, se acomodo en su asiento del lado de la ventana...Seguido de un Bryan, el cual se sentó tras él, cosa que lo dejo también bastante confundido...¿Que le pasaba a Bryan? Acaso se iba a sentar con el neko? Pensó entonces miró confundido pero decidió ignorarlo, seguramente era eso lo que Bryan deseaba.

–Ven Ray, siéntate aquí conmigo...– se escuchó la voz de Bryan dirigida al Neko, quien hecho un último vistazo a Kai, el cual estaba muy animado, cosa extraña, con Max, el cual le tenía tomada la mano a Kai...cosa que le disgusto bastante, y al mismo tiempo le entristeció, así que simplemente se sentó junto a Bryan, la verdad se sentía triste pues Kai siquiera había volteado a verlo, no había siquiera gesto alguno que diera a entender que le molestaba...Nada, además nunca había demostrado tanto cariño hacía él frente a los demás, como lo hacía ahora con Max, lo cual lo hacía sentirse triste y ¿celoso?...

Sin pensar más se sentó junto a Bryan, comenzando una muy amena platica, claro que él había tenido que hablar primero, pues Bryan no era de las personas de muchas palabras...Tala se había incrédulo ante aquella acción por parte de Bryan, lo había dejado solo, o lo que era peor...¿tendría que ir acaso con Tyson? Si lo mas seguro era que ese chiquillo no quisiera irse solo, así que tendría que irse con el...

Quedaba muy poco para llegar, Efectivamente Tyson se había sentado junto a Tala, lo cual no le había parecido buena idea a ninguno de los dos, pues Tyson sabía lo mal humorado que podía llegar a ser Tala y Tala sabía lo molesto que podía llegar a ser Tyson, pero ambos no habían hablado en lo que restaba del vuelo...

Se la estaban pasando muy bien, todos iban callados a excepción milagrosa de Kai y Max, bueno realmente Max era el que le contaba lo que había hecho a Kai, y lo que le gustaría hacer en Hawai...

Max sentía bastante alegría al estar así con Kai, nunca lo había mirado comportarse con alguien más como lo hacía con él, si había notado un extraño comportamiento de Kai cuando estaba junto a Ray, pero al parecer todo había sido imaginación suya, la verdad estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Kai, se sentía completamente atraído por Kai, y el recuerdo de los besos que le había robado la noche anterior le daba una alegría inmensa, al mismo tiempo que le daba un poco de vergüenza, la verdad tenia la curiosidad por saber si Kai recordaría aquel hecho o ¿no? La curiosidad fue mas que la prudencia y entonces preguntó...

–Kai...– habló dudando aún un poco de lo que iba a decir...

–si? Que sucede Max...– Preguntó Kai notando el repentino cambio de Max en su voz...Era notorio que algo le preocupaba

–yo...quería hacerte una pregunta...– dijo bajando su mirada levemente, luego sintió la mano de Kai sobre su barbilla para levantarle el rostro y obligarle a verlo a los ojos...

–que pasa Maxie? Estabas muy alegre hace unos momentos...¿qué pasó? – interrogó bastante curioso

–recuerdas lo que...pasó...ayer? después de que...be...de que ...bebimos mucho... – dijo Max haciendo a Kai recordar lo que supuestamente había pasado con Bryan, molestándolo en el momento, frunciendo el ceño sin poder evitarlo – ohh perdón si te molesto mi pregunta...lo siento...– se disculpó rápidamente mirando como Kai cambiaba su gesto

–no te preocupes, todo esta bien...y pues...a serte sincero, no recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó, de hecho no quiero recordarlo...– habló más fuerte para que Bryan lo pudiera escuchar...de hecho sabía que lo estaba escuchando...

–ohh tan malo fue? – preguntó Max interpretando lo que había dicho Kai como si hubiera sido para él, pero en realidad Kai hablaba de lo sucedido con Bryan y no con el rubio...quien entristeció notablemente después de recibir aquella respuesta tan...franca a su opinión

El tiempo pasó, los seis chicos estaban de lo mas callados...Pasaron unas horas mas y el piloto avisó la llegada a la isla de Hawai...En unos minutos mas estarían en Hawai, disfrutando de aquel delicioso calor. Y la deliciosa playa.

Bajaron del avión en el que venían, entonces Kai dijo...

–Yo no pienso ir al hotel, así que iremos a la casa que tenemos aquí – habló siendo seguido por todos, quienes subieron a una limosina la cual los esperaba ya ahí.

–pero que arrogante es– dijo Bryan mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando por la ventana, ya bastante fastidiado de Kai y de todos los presentes.

Ray había querido sentarse al lado de Kai, pero este se sentó junto a Tala y Max, dejándolo fuera de su alcance. No sabía que era lo que Tenía Kai pero era obvio que lo estaba evitando. El problema era...¿por qué¿Acaso se había enojado con él por estar con Bryan?

Pronto llegaron a un lugar que estaba rodeado por una cerca la cual decía 'propiedad privada'. Entraron en aquel lugar, donde había una casa de buen tamaño, cerca de la playa todo estaba completamente solo ya que no se permitía el paso a las demás personas. Todos bajaron de la limosina, admirando tan bello lugar. Siguieron a Kai quien estaba entrando en aquel lugar, donde todos lo recibían con un cordial saludo.

–Joven, no nos avisó de su llegada, si no hubiéramos preparado todo para su llegada – hablaba el mayordomo de aquella casa.

–no te preocupes, esto se me ocurrió de momento. Por cierto, si Voltaire llama nadie le diga que estoy aquí. De acuerdo? Ni siquiera me han visto. – volvió a hablar, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los demás.

La casa era un tanto pequeña en comparación a la mansión donde Kai solía vivir, Esta solo tenía cuatro habitaciones. Cada una con su respectivo baño. Además de una amplia cama King Size , menos una de las habitaciones la cual tenía dos camas individuales. Tenían que hacer una repartición pues solo eran cuatro habitaciones.

–Esta será mi habitación y ustedes tomen la que deseen – habló Kai entrando en su habitación, tan indiferente como siempre lo había sido. Al entrar dejo su maleta de un lado y cerro sus ojos, sintiéndose completamente un estúpido. Aún no sabía como actuar con Ray, no estaba enojado pero tampoco quería seguir como hasta ahora lo habían hecho, seguro Ray se preocuparía si le comentaba algo de su enfermedad y no podía hacerlo. Debía tener algún pretexto para poco a poco alejarse de él. No quería que estuviera tanto tiempo junto a él, ya que podría darse cuenta de su enfermedad. Además los otros ya sospechaban de su relación, era algo bien sabido, así que esto ayudaría para que olvidaran esas ideas.

Comenzó a desempacar, acomodando lentamente todo donde debía. Mientras su cabeza se llenaba de miles de pensamientos, todos tenían incluido a cierto chico de rasgos felinos.

Ray por su parte entró a otra habitación, donde estaría solo, pues Bryan y Tala iban a estar juntos y Max y Tyson habían decidido quedarse en otro compartiendo como ya era la costumbre. Cada quien se dirigió hasta su habitación revisándola completamente. Todas contaban con balcón. Los cuales daban a la hermosa playa que tenían frente a ellos.

–"Necesito hablar con Kai, saber por que esta enojado".– pensaba Ray mientras desempacaba rápidamente para ir con Kai. Al termino de su acción, salió observando solo el pasillo, caminó a la habitación de Kai donde tocó levemente. Desde adentro Kai contesto con un "quien". Entonces decidió entrar a encararlo.

–Kai...necesitamos hablar...– dijo Ray mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, acercándose hasta donde estaba Kai.

–No veo de que...– dijo Fríamente Kai

–No entiendo por que estas así de frío conmigo, pero si lo que quieres es que me aleje de ti, solo necesitas decirlo, no seas cobarde. Háblame de frente. – dijo Ray acercándose hasta Kai, plantándose frente a frente con él, demasiado cerca.

–Ray...– dijo Kai no pudiendo evitar su siguiente acción. Tomó el rostro de Ray entre sus manos para después acercarlo hasta el suyo y comenzar a besarlo como siempre lo había hecho. Al separarse Ray lo abrazó y volvió a preguntar.

–¿por que lo haces? – preguntó Ray recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Kai.

El bicolor se disponía a contestar, no sabía ni que era lo que diría pero hablaría, pues no tenía un pretexto que decirle, pero entonces tocaron a la puerta, haciendo que Ray se separara de Kai para sentarse en la cama. – pase– dijo Kai para ver quien era.

–Hola...– dijo Max sonriendo ampliamente, pero entonces su sonrisa de apagó al ver a Ray ahí. – ohh perdón si interrumpí algo – dijo Max un tanto triste, pero debía ocultar sus celos.

–no hay nada que interrumpir – dijo Kai ante la mirada atónita de Ray, quien cada vez se sentía peor al no decir, gritar, a sus amigos que estaban juntos. Que se querían, que se amaban. Pero Kai era tan frío al decir las cosas, hasta él mismo se creía aquella farsa cuando escuchaba a Kai hablar con ellos.

–ahhh entonces te ayudo? – preguntó Max mirando la maleta de Kai en medio de la cama.

–ah si...como gustes – dijo Kai mientras se acercaba a la cama nuevamente, ahora seguido de Max.

Ray veía aquel brillo en los ojos de Max, un brillo que para nada le gustaba ver, por lo menos no cuando este mirara a su Koi, ya que le gustaba ver alegre a su amigo, pero al parecer se estaba emocionando demasiado con Kai y eso no le estaba gustando. Los celos se hacían cada vez mas presentes en él, así que decidió irse mejor de ahí.

Se puso de pie y aclaro su garganta ruidosamente. – bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos. – dijo mientras salía de aquella habitación, dejando solos a Kai y Max. Este último solo miró confundido a Ray y luego volteó a ver al bicolor.

–Kai, tu y Ray tienen algo? – preguntó sintiéndose un tanto nervioso de la posible respuesta de Kai.

–no...solo esta algo extraño el día de hoy – dijo Kai mientras se disponía a desempacar una vez más...

–Bryan...estás enojado aún? – preguntó el pelirrojo notando la total seriedad del otro mientras cada quien desempacaba. Habían escogido la habitación con camas separadas.

–¿tendría por que estarlo?– preguntó el pelilavanda fijando su vista en la mirada azul de Tala.

–no se contesta a una pregunta con otra...– dijo Tala algo molesto por aquella respuesta. En ese momento sonó el celular de Bryan (n/a: El cual era cobertura mundial...XD es un fic, déjenme ser por fa...)

Bryan tomó entre sus manos el celular viendo de quien era la llamada y salió al balcón a recibir la llamada. Tala se acercó discretamente a la ventana que daba al balcón, queriendo escuchar un poco de lo que Bryan decía.

–Si...¿ya esta listo? – preguntó con incredulidad y mucha sorpresa en su voz – vaya es que no pensé que fuera a ser tan rápido...– dijo Bryan, mientras Tala cada vez tenía mas curiosidad por saber de que hablaba y con quien! – si, no hay problema, pero estoy en Hawai puedo tramitar todo aquí? – interrogó para después despedirse y colgar, Tala corrió a su cama sentándose en esta como si llevara rato ahí. Mientras fijaba su vista en Bryan que iba entrando...

–¿y bien? – cuestionó

–¿y bien que? – preguntó extrañado de la expresión de Tala.

–¿Quién era? – volvió a interrogar, comenzaba a desesperarle la actitud de Bryan para con él. Ni siquiera sabía por que estaba enojado...

–nadie que te importe. Si no mal recuerdo, la llamada fue para mi – aclaro volviendo su mirada hasta su maleta la cual cerro, pues aún no terminaba, pero ahora tenía que salir.

–vas a salir? – preguntó Tala mirándolo tomar algunas cosas.

–si– contestó fríamente sin mirar a Tala, hasta que llegó a la puerta, donde el pelirrojo esta recargado impidiendo el paso. – me estorbas, serias tan amable de irte a...estorbar a otro lado – dijo Bryan intentando empujar a Tala.

–Bryan. No te voy a dejar salir hasta que me digas por que estas enojado – sentenció recibiendo una sonrisa sarcástica por parte de Bryan, quien lo miraba expectante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos torciendo un intento de sonrisa.

–vaya, vaya...y por que tanta preocupación de que este o no enojado contigo? – cuestionó sintiendo aquella cosquilla en su estomago al estar tan cerca de Tala.

–vamos Bryan, sabes que siempre me haz importado, eres mi amigo...– dijo Tala tomándolo de los brazos.

–Tala estoy harto de tus habladurías, se que eso no es verdad lo que me dices. O ¿acaso se te olvido cuando estábamos en el hospital? Por que no vi que te importara mucho ahí – dijo sintiéndose molesto con Tala por aquella amenaza, y mas que eso por haberlo dejado solo así como así por Hiwatari.

–Bryan no lo olvide, es solo que...Kai...él...esta...estaba mal...– dijo Tala evitando mencionar lo de la enfermedad

–bueno pues que yo recuerde también estaba mal, pero no importa, no pretendía que te preocuparas por mi– dijo mientras intentaba mover a Tala de la puerta. – muévete que esperas tengo algo importante que hacer– volvió a decir

–Bryan, tu sabes que es difícil para mi, pues ambos son mis amigos y si no se llevan no me puedo partir en dos para estar con ustedes al mismo tiempo – dijo intentando disculparse con Bryan, pero sin hablar mas de la cuenta.

–no te preocupes Tala, no hay problema, ahora déjame salir – volvió a pedir ahora intentando ser mas paciente con su amigo. El cual no se movió para nada.

–Bryan...¿te puedo pedir algo? – habló Tala, mientras Bryan se sorprendía un poco y después asentía con la cabeza. – ¿me darías un beso de despedida? – pidió Tala sonriendo bastante esperando el ya pedido beso.

–si claro.– dijo Bryan tomando el rostro de Tala para después depositarle un beso en la frente y ver el rostro asombrado de Tala, a quien movió para salir.

–"Maldición"– pensó Tala mientras golpeaba la puerta, se maldecía el mismo al haberle pedido eso a Bryan, pero también se maldecía mas por de verdad haber deseado que fuera en la boca...

Bryan salió de la casa y se dirigió hasta donde agarro un taxi que lo llevo al centro de la ciudad, donde había muchos lugares donde vendían recuerdos, comida, de todo tipo de cosas, se notaba que era una ciudad para turistas. Caminó entre la gente que pasaba por aquel lugar, hasta llegar al un lugar mas lujoso que los demás.

–Buenos días señorita – habló educadamente mientras se sentaba y recibía la respuesta a su saludo. Después le dio sus datos a aquella mujer, la cual ya esperaba su visita.

Había ido a aquel lugar para tramitar su tarjeta de Crédito, ya que había un abogado el cual había tratado todo el caso de la herencia que le habían dejado sus padres. La verdad al principio se había negado a recibir algo de aquellas personas que lo abandonaron a su suerte en aquella abadía, pero después de mucho pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que era la forma en que le pagarían todo el dolor que pasó en aquel lugar.

Salió de aquel lugar pues le habían dicho que en un par de días volviera por su tarjeta. Estaba un poco pensativo caminando por ahí, entonces decidió ir a caminar un poco por la playa. Al llegar a esta, se fue al lugar más solitario que pudiera. Ahí se sentó a ver el atardecer, poco a poco fue haciéndose mas tarde hasta que escuchó una familiar voz gritarle. Al girar su vista para ver de quien se trataba su rostro se lleno de sorpresa, poniéndose de inmediato de pie...

–"lo había olvidado" – pensó mientras veía como aquella persona se acercaba hasta él.

Continuará...

_**°°Zhena HiK°°**_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Aquí les dejo la continuación, vaya que tarde en actualizar, y se que el capitulo no es muy emocionante pero prometo tratar de mejorar para el próximo, y como ya saben muchas de ustedes, mi computadora esta mal y no he podido escribir como desearía...Solo espero tengan paciencia...

Y si aún quieren seguir leyéndolo pues solo díganme en un review...y para no hacer mas larga la espera solo diré Gracias a...

**Kira H. I. F.**

**GabZ**

**AlexiaLKLR**

**Sísmica La sombra**

**Roy**

**KaT Ivanov**

**Maia Hayashibara**

**Ayanai**

**Charo Nakano**

**Hisaki Radien**

**Agumon Girl**

**Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov**

**NekoT **

**Zeta Comand**

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black**

**Cyber horse**

**Kaei Kon**

**Tsugume Tari**

**Isis Tsurumi**

**Lady Hiwatari**

**Arale D Hiwatari**

**Athenea HiwIva**

**Princess Kushinada**

**Charo Nakano **

**Xanae**

A TODAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…IZVINI POR LA DEMORA…

**¡Do Svidaniya!**


	16. Una Decisión

**…KISSES…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoría: **

Yaoi , lemmon

**Parejas:**

Las de siempre... ya saben

Kai X Ray

Bryan X Yuriy

¿Principal? No se, solo se que las dos salen en el fic... XD

**Disclaimers:**

(Odio esto) Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás…blah blah blah…ya se Saben el demás sermón ¿no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…O.o

**Summary:**

Ya lo expliqué... y como que ya es demasiado Jaja! Ya deben saber...aunque con lo que me tardé ya se les olvidó la historia completa Sorry...XD

**Notas y disculpas, al final...**

––––––––

**...CAPITULO 16...**

**...Una decisión...**

––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Había ido a aquel lugar para tramitar su tarjeta de Crédito, ya que había un abogado el cual había tratado todo el caso de la herencia que le habían dejado sus padres. La verdad al principio se había negado a recibir algo de aquellas personas que lo abandonaron a su suerte en aquella abadía, pero después de mucho pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que era la forma en que le pagarían todo el dolor que pasó en aquel lugar._

_Salió de aquel lugar pues le habían dicho que en un par de días volviera por su tarjeta. Estaba un poco pensativo caminando por ahí, entonces decidió ir a caminar un poco por la playa. Al llegar a esta, se fue al lugar más solitario que pudiera. Ahí se sentó a ver el atardecer, poco a poco fue haciéndose mas tarde hasta que escuchó una familiar voz gritarle. Al girar su vista para ver de quien se trataba su rostro se lleno de sorpresa, poniéndose de inmediato de pie..._

–"_lo había olvidado" – pensó mientras veía como aquella persona se acercaba hasta él._

––––––––––––––––

Ray había salido de la habitación de Kai hecho una verdadera sombra, ni siquiera se le hubiera podido observar, la verdad se sentía totalmente decepcionado de su Kai, pues este no mostraba ni siquiera un poco de interés en él ¿Acaso ya se había olvidado de todo lo que habían pasado? O solo lo había estado utilizando. No, eso no podía haber sucedido, Kai era sincero y se lo demostró muchas veces, sus acciones para con él se veían sinceras y llenas de amor, pero ¿ahora por que se mostraba tan indiferente? Acaso sería que aún no se podía reponer de lo sucedido en el avión? Pero si era así por que? Bryan ya había explicado lo que sucedió y aún no le creían, para ser francos, él si confiaba en lo que Bryan decía que había ocurrido.

Al haber terminado de desempacar sus pertenencias salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la playa, sintiendo en sus pies, los cuales permanecían descalzos, aquella helada pero deliciosa sensación del agua rozando su piel, junto con la arena. Siguió a paso lento mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido desde que le había preguntado a Kai como era un beso, y este le había explicado 'a su manera'. Sus pasos inconscientemente lo llevaron a una colina, ahí subió hasta una roca, donde se sentó y comenzó a observar la caída del ocaso, pasaban y pasaban las horas y él no se movía de aquel lugar, solo observaba maravillado aquel atardecer el cual se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Había decidido no presionar a Kai, si este necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar, se lo daría, pero primero tenían que hablar, no solo podía dejarlo así. Pues si las intenciones de Kai eran dejarlo para siempre. No, eso no podía suceder, jamás debía suceder, pero era una probabilidad la cual le aterraba a sobre manera. Debía hablar con Kai antes de que sus pensamientos formularan cualquier otra tontería. Y como si alguien hubiese leído sus pensamientos, escucho la llegada de una persona tras él. Giró su vista esperando fuera la persona que deseaba...

––––––––––––––––

–Maldición, por que me dejo de esa forma el estúpido de Bryan?. "no lo entiendo, por que ahora que le pedí que me diera un beso no quiso hacerlo, estoy harto de pelear todo el tiempo, quisiera que solo por un día lleváramos las cosas en paz, con calma, poder explicarle lo que siento, poder decirle que ¿lo quiero,Si, eso es, lo quiero, no puedo negármelo por mas tiempo, es obvio lo que mi corazón y yo sentimos por ese estúpido engreído, si, un engreído que me encanta, por el cual estoy seguro que daría todo, del cual estoy seguro me eh enamorado, pero que tontería¿acaso él sentirá lo mismo? Si, casi puedo asegurar que él también me quiere, talvez no tanto como yo, pero estoy seguro que siente algo mas que amistad por mi, y eso se le nota, ahora solo debo enderezar las cosas y arreglar todo con él, ya que es tan testarudo que seguro no me perdonará fácilmente, pero lo convenceré, ahora mismo voy a buscarlo"– pensaba Yuriy mientras estaba acomodado placidamente en la que ahora por un corto tiempo sería su cama. Después de ese pensamiento salió de la habitación con rumbo a cualquier lugar, para encontrar a su principal objetivo...

Bryan...

Sus pasos lo llevaron por la orilla de la playa, caminaba rápidamente intentando toparse con la persona que quería, al menos ya lo había aceptado completamente frente a él, ya había aceptado una vez quererlo, pero ¿amarlo? Es claro para todos que no es lo mismo, y si de algo estaba seguro es de que amaba a Bryan y eso era una realidad, y haberlo aceptado ante el mismo era un gran avance, ahora solo necesitaba enderezar las cosas que él mismo había comenzado mal desde un principio con aquella estupidez de separar a Kai de Ray, pero que equivocado estaba en esos momentos.

Intentando encontrar lo que en esos momentos mas deseaba, se topo con una pequeña y extraña sorpresa, la cual no fue muy agradable para él, pues al ver aquella escena sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, dejándolo por completo sin aire…

––––––––––––––––

Sentado en un solitario lugar, tan solitario como se sentía él, así se encontraba, mirando el caer de aquel atardecer tan hermoso que le hubiera gustado presenciar junto a una persona, la cual no se encontraba ahí con él. De pronto sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por alguien quien gritaba su nombre.

–Bryan! Bryan! – escuchó que gritaron, entonces giró su vista topándose con una persona que se le abalanzaba abrazándolo fuertemente haciendo con esto que ambos cayeran en la arena, pues Bryan se había levantado.

–Hola Ken. ¿Cómo estas? – Preguntó Bryan reconociendo a la persona que tenía ahora entre sus brazos.

–Estoy bien, Gracias, veo que tu sigues igual de bueno. – dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. – Pero vaya que me da gusto y sorpresa verte aquí, cuando dijiste que nos miraríamos pronto jamás imaginé que tan pronto! – comentó un tanto emocionado...

–Pues ya vez, siempre cumplo lo que digo– terminó de decir, añadiéndole una diminuta sonrisa a su gesto, al parecer aquel chico sabía ganarse a los demás, aunque tuvieran un mal carácter. Como él.

–Bueno veo que es verdad. Y Dime ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó viendo aquel triste semblante en su rostro. El cual hasta donde tenía entendido y por lo que había visto, no era común en su amigo.

–No es nada Kenryu – dijo recuperando su serio semblante, el cual dejaba oculto cualquiera de sus expresiones.

–Pues aunque no me lo quieras decir, se que algo anda mal. En fin... ¿Como vas con tu novio¿Anda algo mal con él? – terminó preguntando al ver lo tenso que se había puesto con la sola mención de aquella persona.

–No es nada, esta todo bien. Pero dime ¿Dónde esta tu familia? –

–"Se que no deseas decirme que están las cosas un poco mal, pero esperaré pacientemente" – pensó y después contesto a la pregunta formulada por el otro – Ohhh, pues ellos se quedaron comiendo en aquel restaurante – apuntó a uno de los restaurantes que había cerca de la orilla de la playa.

–¿Y que haces tú hasta acá? – preguntó un tanto sorprendido

–Pues ya vez, aquí teniendo que seguirte por que seguro tú ni te acordabas de mí...– comentó sonriendo abiertamente.

–Estoy arreglando un asunto, es por eso que traigo perdida la cabeza, pero parece que ya se arreglo. –

–Oye ¿Vamos con mis padres? – pregunta un tanto esperanzado

–Pero... no crees que digan algo si me ven contigo – de algún modo intentaba zafarse de ir con los padres del chico.

–No claro que no, te aseguro que no habrá problema alguno. Anda vamos. – dijo aquel pelirrojo joven, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la de Bryan, quien solo se puso un poco nervioso ya que con lo poco que conocía al chico, sabía que este era un tanto impulsivo y demasiado sincero, lo cual le preocupaba un poco como lo fuera a presentar ante sus padres.

–Mira Ken, sabes algo, mejor por que no salimos a comer otro día. – dijo tomando ambas manos del chico entre las suyas, mientras lo veía de frente. – Te propongo salir, que te parece mañana, salimos, nos divertimos y en la noche cenamos con tus padres, para que al menos me vean un poco más presentable ¿Te parece mejor? Y así les avisas antes. – dijo intentando sonreír un poco, era extraño pero este chico le hacía sonreír mas a menudo de lo normal, de hecho se comportaba muy extraño con él ¿Cuál era el motivo? No lo sabía pero lo iba averiguar.

–Está bien, nos vemos aquí ¿al medio día? – dijo dudando un poco ya que no sabía si el otro tenía tiempo

–Si creo que a esa hora esta bien...– dijo esperando a que el otro se fuera, pero vaya que se sorprendió al sentir como el otro se acercaba considerablemente y le plantaba un beso en los labios, para después sonreírle y mientras se despedía con una mano, él aún no salía de su asombro.

Pero extrañamente, le dio por girar su vista a un costado suyo, una vez que perdió a Ken de vista, topándose con la atenta y ¿Triste? Mirada de otro pelirrojo.

–¡Yuriy!– Exclamó sorprendido, viendo con cierta culpabilidad, la triste mirada que el pelirrojo mantenía hacia él.

–Creo que llegue en un mal momento – dijo Yuriy en casi un susurro, pero Bryan escuchó perfectamente, viendo la mirada del pelirrojo, estaba acercándose a él poco a poco pero este solo se giró y comenzó a caminar por donde seguramente había llegado.

–Yuriy ¿Que sucede¿Me estabas buscando? – preguntó dándole alcance, el pelirrojo simplemente seguía caminando, mientras iba aumentando su velocidad, no sabía ni siquiera a donde se dirigía ya que solo caminaba sin sentido alguno.

El coraje se había apoderado de él, apenas acababa de admitir frente a él mismo que amaba a ese insensato e inútil de Bryan, y cuando estaba dispuesto a aclarar las malditas cosas, venía a encontrarlo con otra persona. Genial, simplemente genial!

–Yuriy, te estoy hablando. – dijo Bryan parándose frente a este, quien del coraje no le hacía caso...

–Mira Bryan, creo que escuché y vi lo suficiente por hoy, no quiero discutir nada ahora... Solo... Solo, déjame en paz... ¿De acuerdo? – habló seriamente, Bryan sonrió para sus adentros ya que se notaba el estado de Celos en el que se encontraba Yuriy. ¿Pero que podía hacer para remediar las cosas?

–Yuriy, solo dime ¿Por qué estas así de enojado¿Es por Ken? –

–Mira, no se quien es ese 'Ken' – le llamó con desprecio, imitando el tono en el que Bryan había dicho aquel nombre, que por cierto comenzaba a odiar. – y si es el muchacho con el que planeas una cita para mañana, no me interesa saber nada de él, como tampoco me interesa nada de ti... No Me interesa... Nos vemos... – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia el lado contrario, ni siquiera sabía donde rayos estaba ya que solo había caminado sin sentido ni dirección alguna cuando había visto aquella escena. La ira y el coraje se acumularon en él, haciéndolo perder por completo la razón, o la poca que le quedaba.

–Yuriy... – murmuró Bryan dejando que el pelirrojo se alejara de él, ya que debía darle espacio y tiempo para que este se diera cuenta totalmente de sus sentimientos ya que estos eran obvios, solo faltaba que aquel terco pelirrojo los reconociera. Y para eso esperaría pacientemente.

––––––––––––––––

–Kai– dijo Ray mirando como el aludido caminaba directo hacia donde él se encontraba.

–Ray¿Qué estas haciendo tan lejos? – preguntó el bicolor, sentándose junto al chino. Desde ahí se podía observar una excelente vista de todo el lugar. Era simplemente un lugar hermoso y discreto ya que no nada de gente, a excepción de ellos claro esta.

–Kai... ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – se había animado a preguntar, no podía esperar mas tiempo y ahora que estaban completamente solos, necesitaba expresar lo que sentía y saber que era lo que pasaba con Kai.

–No entiendo de que hablas...– dijo Kai haciéndose el desentendido.

–Tienes razón, no entiendes, no se por que desde hace unos días te estas comportando como un niño, creí que ya habías madurado lo suficiente, pensé que eras diferente pero veo que no es así ya que evades la realidad. Si lo que deseas es alejarte de mí y que lo nuestro termine de una vez, solo dilo, no es necesario que te escondas Kai. –

–Ray, no entiendo de que me hablas, yo jamás he pensado en dejarte, mucho menos en separarnos. Simplemente estoy un poco aturdido por lo que sucedió en el avión, no sucede nada malo. Y discúlpame si ocasioné alguna confusión entre nosotros.

–Kai...– intentó interrumpir pero éste no lo dejó.

–Ray Quiero que me perdones por lo sucedido. No quise hacerte sentir mal, mucho menos quise que malinterpretaras las cosas de esta forma, tu sabes lo mucho que significas para mí y creo que te lo he demostrado lo suficiente. – hablaba mientras observaba fijamente hacia el frente, la hermosa vista que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

–Lo siento. Tienes razón, pero, no se, te vez tan contento al lado de Max. Cuando te veo a su lado siento como si...– no sabía como expresar lo celoso que se sentía cuando Kai estaba al lado del rubiecito.

–Te sientes ¿Celoso? – preguntó Kai adivinando la respuesta. Ray bajó la vista un tanto apenado. – Ray, no sabes como me da gusto saber que te sientes así cuando me vez con Max...

Ray agudizó su mirada ya que el bicolor parecía estarse riendo de su situación, pero no entendía el ¿porque? Kai entendió el porque de aquella mirada y volvió a hablar antes de que su Ray mal interpretara las cosas.

–No pienses mal, lo que sucede es que al saber que te pones celoso me dice lo mucho que me quieres. – dijo Kai acercando su rostro al de Ray intentado besarlo, pero el chino movió su cabeza para un lado. De pronto comenzó a hablar rápido, y un poco molesto. Kai jamás lo había escuchado hablar de aquella manera tan apresurada, parecía no tomar ni siquiera aire para llenar sus pulmones.

–Kai, no es así de fácil, yo quiero que me digas exactamente que es lo que esta sucediendo por que te vi demasiado sospechoso en el hospital cuando estabas junto a Yuriy, además que no se que cosas te traigas con Max pues hasta sonríes cuando estas a su lado, además que el solo hecho de verme con Bryan antes te molestaba y ahora parece que te da lo mismo siento como si ya no me quisieras y solo estas jugando conmigo...

–Ray, Ray, Ray...– le habló calmadamente mientras lo tomaba del rostro para que este dejara de hablar tantas cosas y tan rápido.

–Kai te amo...– dijo Ray no pudiendo evitar sacar sus sentimientos.

–Yo también. Y creo que deberías saberlo, además todo eso que dijiste ahorita es mentira. Para empezar, no esta pasando nada, como tampoco estaba sospechoso en el hospital, ya sabes que solo tengo unas cuantas lesiones de la pelea que tuve con el bastardo inútil de Bryan, y todo lo demás esta bien... Max es como mi pequeño hermanito, sabes bien que nunca lo miraría como algo más. – Después de haber hablado tanto como pocas veces lo había hecho, tomó los labios de Ray entre los suyos como tenía rato sin hacerlo... – Y por último... Deberías aprender a entender mi 'indeferencia', por que créeme que cuando estas al lado de Bryan, no solo me molesta... Me hierve la sangre. – dijo Kai colocando su mano sobre la nuca de Ray, juntando de ese modo ambas frentes, mientras no perdía de vista sus ojos.

–Kai¿Cuándo vamos a decirles a los demás? – preguntó Ray, ya harto de estar escondiéndose, si, se escondían del abuelo, ya lo sabía, pero al menos a sus amigos podían decírselos... o mejor dicho, Confirmárselos, ya que era obvia su relación y los demás solo esperaban a que ambos lo admitieran.

–Ray, solo espera un poco, además sabes el porque no podemos decirlo. – confirmo seriamente, mirando el triste reflejo en los ojos de Ray. – Ray¿no te es suficiente el que yo te quiera? – cuestionó seriamente. Aunque hasta cierto punto lo entendía.

–No es eso... Es solo que, no me gusta estarme escondiendo, en ocasiones siento el deseo de darte un beso frente a los demás, de decirte cuanto te amo y que todos lo escuchen... pero cuando recuerdo que no saben los demás, entonces me detengo. Es difícil esto sabes... – dijo tristemente girando su vista hacía el frente mirando solamente aquella hermosa vista, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta el momento en el que el sol se había ocultado, dándole paso al atardecer, el cual comenzaba a llenar de una linda atmósfera todo el lugar.

–Ray. Creo que no es necesario que digamos las cosas, te entiendo y estoy también en tu lugar, aunque sabrás y te darás cuenta que los chicos ya sospechan. De hecho tengo un poco de miedo por Bryan, ese maldito bastardo. – mientras Kai maldecía entre dientes Ray no entendía el porque había sacado a Bryan al tema.

–Kai, No entiendo por que metes al tema a Bryan.– comentó el chino

–Hasta ahora no entiendo su comportamiento, a veces siento que solo es una fachada y tiene contacto con mi abuelo, sinceramente no le creo tanta amistad contigo y los demás. Con Yuriy pues lo entiendo por que esos dos bastardos siempre se han llevado de maravilla, desde que recuerdo a sido así. Pero cuando me cambie a su equipo, ni siquiera soportaba escuchar el nombre de Tyson, o alguno de ustedes, bueno, excepto el tuyo. – terminó diciendo con coraje, mientras apretaba la mandíbula notoriamente.

–Yo pienso que es una buena persona, talvez será un poco rudo y antipático frente a los demás, pero es bueno, es como tú, siempre mostrando esa faceta de seriedad ante todos, pero por dentro hay una persona normal y buena. – dijo Ray defendiendo a Bryan, lo cual no le pareció a Kai, quien solo levanto las cejas en señal de que no le agradaba la idea.

–Como sea, tengo que cuidarme de cualquier cosa, solo quiero estar seguro... además en el hospital tuvimos demasiados encuentros.– concluyó el bicolor.

–Por cierto, hablando del hospital. – Al escuchar esas palabras Kai tragó saliva ya que no sabía que preguntaría su chino, pero se lo podía imaginar. –¿Qué te dijo el doctor? – cuestionó lo que tanto temía.

–Pues tu estabas presente... no es nada de gravedad – dijo sonriendo mientras movía hacia atrás un mechón de cabello que traviesa mente cubría parte del rostro de Ray.

–Kai, bien sabes que no me refiero solo a los golpes, sino también a los análisis que te hicieron, se perfectamente que eso trataste con el doctor. –

–Ah eso, no pues solo me dijo que era por haber estado en ayunas tanto tiempo, solo me dijo que desayunara algo y ya. Que era normal por no haber comido, tu sabes, que exagerado llega a ser el cuerpo. – dijo Kai restándole importancia, Ray solo negó con la cabeza lo que Kai decía.

–Kai, yo no vi que comieras nada cuando salimos del hospital... ¿Acaso no le hiciste caso al doctor? – preguntó fingiendo estar demasiado enojado, aunque de hecho si se encontraba algo molesto ya que la salud de Kai le preocupaba.

–Bueno si, pero no te preocupes, todo esta bien ahora, que te parece si vamos a pasear por ahí y luego nos devolvemos mas tarde a la casa, anda yo invito... – dijo Kai levantándose para tomar la mano de Ray entre la suya y de esta forma ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

–Me parece perfecto... – Dijo Ray tomando la mano de Kai, poniéndose de pie para después plantarle un rápido beso a Kai en los labios, quien no conformándose con eso tomó el rostro de Ray con ambas manos para acercarlo hasta el suyo, juntando ambos pares de labios, obligando a Ray a abrir sus labios para introducir su lengua, comenzando de esta forma una inevitable pelea con la de Ray.

––––––––––––––––

Ya era bastante tarde, la noche había caído completamente y la casa aún se mostraba sin rastro alguno de los chicos, ya que al ver que se habían quedado solos Tyson y Max habían decidido salir a explorar el lugar, y a conocer por ahí, a fin de cuentas nada perdían, la vista que se alcanzaba a apreciar era bastante buena, lo demás debía ser mejor.

La casa completa se encontraba sola, todas las luces apagadas en señal de que no había gente dentro de ella. Y ya pasaban de las once de la noche, donde se encontraban todos los habitantes de esa casa, quien sabe. De pronto una pequeña luz encendiéndose en medio de la sala de aquella casa, dio a notar la presencia de alguien.

–Maldición, quien rayos cree que es ese inútil para tratarme de ese modo. Es un imbécil, un idiota, un engreído, un bastardo, un bueno para nada... – miles de maldiciones se escuchaban a lo largo de la casa.

Yuriy había llegado a la casa, sintiéndose completamente mal por lo que había visto, estaba completamente enojado, estaba mal, registró la casa y se dio cuenta que no había nadie, así que bajó y salió, no soportaría estar ahí solo. Salió a la parte trasera de la casa, una vez ahí desquito su frustración contra la pared, golpeaba con su puño cerrado la pared, la golpeaba tan fuerte como si estuviera golpeando un simple costal de boxeo. Su rostro no cambiaba ni la mas mínima expresión, ni un solo rastro de dolor se podía observar en ese pálido rostro.

–No sabes como quisiera odiarte, como quisiera que no estuvieras aquí maldito bastardo. – gritaba con fuerza dejando deslizar su cuerpo a lo largo de la pared, quedando sentado en el piso, con sus manos deteniendo su frente, mientras la izquierda sangraba considerablemente.

–¿Yuriy? – Aquel llamado le hizo tensar su cuerpo un poco.

–Kai solo déjame solo quieres...– dijo el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar su enorme coraje.

–Yuriy, no te voy a dejar solo¿Por qué estas así? Ahora que fue lo que te hizo aquel inútil. – preguntó viendo el mal estado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

–Kai, no quiero que los demás me vean así, por favor vete de aquí. –

–Yuriy, no seas necio, no me voy a ir, es mas, vamos a mi habitación para que no te miren, Ray se quedó con Max y Tyson, así que van a venir un poco mas tarde. Y Bryan no tengo idea ni me importa. Ven acompáñame. – dijo Kai extendiéndole la mano a Yuriy, quien la tomo y se puso de pie con la ayuda de Kai, quien inmediatamente llamó la atención de su pelirrojo amigo. – Yuriy sabes que tomando no vas a solucionar ningún problema ¿verdad? – preguntó el bicolor, reprobando con la mirada la actitud de su amigo.

–Kai, si lo que estas insinuando es que estoy ebrio, te equivocas, se perfectamente lo que hago, no tome tanto como para no saber lo que hago o digo ahora. – dijo perfectamente entendible, era obvio que no estaba ebrio, pero el olor que desprendía lo delataba, haciendo notar que había bebido alcohol. ¿Pero como le hacía para conseguir el alcohol siendo un menor de edad? Lo que podía hacer el dinero...

–Yo no insinué nada, solo te hice una pregunta y quiero que me contestes. – aclaró

–Si, estoy consiente de que no lleva a nada y que nada se soluciona bebiendo, solo empeoraré las cosas cayendo en un vicio inútil. ¿YA¿Era lo que querías escuchar¿O me faltó decir algo más? – cuestionó un tanto sarcástico.

Su bicolor amigo solo sonrió ante lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser su amigo, pero aún así lo apreciaba y no deseaba verlo en ese estado y menos por un bastardo inútil como Bryan, a quien cada día odiaba más.

–Vaya que eres bastardo demasiado obstinado. – dijo Kai sonriendo melancólicamente mientras ayudaba a Yuriy a caminar hasta su habitación, quien inmediatamente se quejaba diciendo que él podía solo.

Al llegar a la habitación Yuriy se desplomó en la enorme cama de Kai, quien prendió la luz de su cuarto, después comenzó a buscar en el baño un botiquín, comenzando a curar la herida de Yuriy, quien se había lastimado y aunque no había visto como, ya lo sospechaba de antemano. Después de curar la mano de Yuriy se sentó a la orilla de su cama, esperando a que su terco amigo comenzara a relatar lo que lo tenía de esa forma. Sabía que si empezaba él preguntándole, jamás iba a decirlo, pero si le daba oportunidad a que él comenzara a hablar...

–No sabes como amo a ese bastardo inútil.– comenzó a decir, Kai guardó silencio, simplemente permaneciendo sentado a un costado de Yuriy. – Cada día me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo amo, de que estoy enamorado de él como jamás lo había estado. Y ahora que pensaba en decírselo, al muy idiota, lo encontré planeando una cita con un estúpido de cabello rojo! Es un niño! Además dijo que iban a cenar con los padres de él. ¿Que es lo que esta pensando Bryan¡acaso va a formalizar alguna relación con ese chico? Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo conoce bien, de seguro no sabe ni cual es el apellido de ese chico... Es, es... es un imbécil. Un maldito imbécil. – terminó diciendo

–Un maldito imbécil del cual estás enamorado. – dijo Kai sonriendo tristemente, pues no le gustaba ver a su amigo en esas condiciones, menos a él, a Yuriy, el fuerte y orgulloso pelirrojo que siempre atraía a los demás con su altivez, con su orgulloso porte, claro que no significaba que lo hubiera perdido, seguía teniendo ese orgulloso caminar, esa fuerte e imponente presencia, pero en estos momentos dejaba ver al verdadero Yuriy, al real, no a aquella figura creada por Boris, sino al chico, al adolescente que pedía a gritos ser escuchado. Y ahora que este abría su corazón hacia él¿Que podía decirle?

Sin saber que decirle tomó la mano de Yuriy entre las suyas, el pelirrojo simplemente apretó aquel agarre y se sentó sobre la cama, estrechando su cuerpo contra el de Kai, quien solo correspondió al acto con otro fuerte abrazo. Así permanecieron unos momentos mas mientras el pelirrojo le pedía un favor.

–Kai, por favor déjame dormir aquí contigo. Si deseas duermo en el suelo, pero no quiero dormir en la misma habitación que Bryan, creo que aún no puedo verlo, siento demasiado coraje. – dijo Yuriy separándose de aquel abrazo.

–Claro que puedes dormir aquí y no te preocupes, no hay problema alguno con que duermas aquí. Y no tienes por que dormir en el suelo, la cama es demasiado amplia y cabemos los dos aquí. – dijo sonriendo mientras arreglaba el cabello del pelirrojo el cual estaba un poco desacomodado.

–Gracias Kai...– agradeció sabiendo que él era su único amigo. – Kai esto no te ocasionará un problema con Ray. Para nada quiero que haya un malentendido entre ustedes. – dijo Yuriy, el bicolor sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ya habría oportunidad de explicarle a Ray. – Por cierto¿te tomaste tus medicinas? –

–Yuriy eso empieza desde mañana! Hoy no. – dijo Kai defendiéndose.

–Pues mas vale que por tu bien empieces mañana eh! – amenazó el pelirrojo

–Si mamá! – dijo sarcásticamente el bicolor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Kai¿Qué comiste hoy hijo mío? – preguntó Yuriy siguiendo el juego de su amigo.

–Mmm... Pues no recuerdo con exactitud mamá... pero de verdad que hoy si desayune... Vamos Yuriy no te tomes tan en serio tu papel de madre eh! – dijo Kai levantándose de la cama para ir por sus ropas de dormir ya que ahora que lo recordaba solo había comido una malteada que había tomado junto a Ray.

–Bien eso significa que no comiste bien el día de hoy. Kai dime que fue lo que comiste, y sin mentiras por favor! – pidió Yuriy.

–Bien, bien, se me olvidó, lo siento, estábamos Ray y yo platicando y se me fue el tiempo y no me di cuenta que solo había tomado una malteada junto a Ray. – dijo Kai intentando disculparse pero Yuriy se molestó.

–Kai, creo que sería conveniente que le digas a Ray de tu enfermedad para que él te pueda 'recordar' que debes comer, que pasará si te vueles a desmayar y te pones mal? Kai, por favor piensa en tu salud. No quiero que te pongas mal, por favor, hazlo por ti!

–Si, esta bien, lo siento.

–No me obligues a darte de comer en la boca para que no se te olvide eh! – dijo a Kai quien solo sonrió sarcásticamente diciendo un 'muy gracioso Ivanov' – Pues tu sabrás si quieres hacerme caso o no.

–Si, si, esta bien...– dijo Kai ya fastidiado de tanta palabrería pero sabía que era todo por su bien.

––––––––––––––––

Después de un pequeño rato de haber terminado su plática, Yuriy había aprovechado la ausencia de Bryan para ir por su pijama, la cual vistió y se metió a dormir. Rato después escucharon como iban llegando los habitantes de aquella casa. Era algo tarde pero apenas iban llegando.

–Vamos Ray nos vemos mañana! – se escuchó en el pasillo.

–Si, y prometo que no me quedaré tan tarde, ya me muero de sueño Max. No se como tienes tanta energía. – preguntó Ray

–Ohhh! vamos viejo, no seas igual de amargado que Kai. Creo que juntarte tanto con él te esta afectando. – comentó sonriendo Tyson, recibiendo una dura mirada por parte de ambos chicos, tanto de Ray como del pequeño Rubiecito. – Bueno solo fue una pequeña broma, no la tomen en cuenta... Jeje! – rió un tanto nervioso de ver a aquellos chicos.

–Bien nos vemos mañana! – dijo Max despidiéndose de Ray quien entró en su habitación.

Después de un rato, todos se encontraban dormidos, pero había un pelirrojo el cual tenía sed, se levantó y salió de la habitación de Kai, con cautela y sigilo para no despertar a nadie, al llegar a la cocina tomó un vaso de agua y lo bebió, pero entonces comenzó a escuchar la puerta de la casa queriendo abrirse. Se mantuvo callado para ver quien era, rápidamente se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de Bryan, a quien no había escuchado llegar junto con los demás.

Y no estaba tan equivocado ya que el peli–lavanda entraba tratando de no hacer ruido pero tropezando con algunas cosas, talvez era por la oscuridad o acaso Bryan... ¿Acaso había bebido? No, esa era una idea loca, pero podía ser. Se mantuvo en silencio, mirando por un costado de la pared hasta que perdió de vista el cuerpo del peli–lavanda entonces salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kai pues aún no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar a Bryan.

Al tomar la puerta de aquella habitación para abrirla, sintió una mano sobre su boca mientras un brazo cruzaba su cintura, comenzando a empujarlo hasta la habitación contigua a la del bicolor.

–¿Qué pensabas hacer dentro de aquella habitación¿Acaso no entiendes que Kai es de Ray? – preguntó en un susurro al oído del pelirrojo, quien simplemente se tensó ante aquel acto el cual le había causado escalofríos.

–Bryan, suéltame. – dijo Yuriy intentando zafarse de aquel agarre el cual por supuesto que le gustaba pero le ponía nervioso.

–Yuriy, no te parece muy tarde para andar molestando gente teniendo tu propia cama...– volvió a hablar, mientras dirigía al pelirrojo hacía la cama de este.

–Para empezar no tengo por que darte ninguna explicación. Y no quiero que te me acerques, hueles a alcohol, no puedo creer que hayas tomado, pero no me importa. Ahora si me haces el favor, suéltame que tengo demasiado sueño y deseo ir a dormir. – habló recuperando esa fuerte postura que lo caracteriza

Bryan soltó su agarre haciendo caso de lo que el otro pedía, pensando en que Yuriy se dirigiría a su cama, pero al ver como este comenzaba a abrir la puerta volvió a hablar.

–Yuriy, no te hagas mas daño, Kai no te quiere. – dijo ya desesperado, intentando hacer reaccionar al pelirrojo sobre lo que iba a hacer.

–Tú no sabes nada, además Kai me invito a dormir a su habitación...– comentó, dejando a un sorprendido y celoso Bryan.

Salió de la habitación para rápidamente entrar a la de Kai, el cual aún estaba dormido, así que simplemente entró de nuevo en la parte de la cama donde le había permitido dormir. Mientras pensaba un rato en lo que acababa de hacer, además de que tenía miedo a la reacción de Bryan, ya que este solía ser demasiado impulsivo, y esa salida que tendría con ese pelirrojo, no le parecía para nada.

Luego de un rato había caído dormido después de mucho pensar. Mientras en la otra habitación Bryan se encontraba muerto de celos, sentía su sangre hirviendo, no podía soportar el simple hecho de imaginar a Yuriy dormido junto a Kai, quien sabe que tan juntos o separados, pero eso no importaba, el hecho era que estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación y conociendo a Kai, sabía que este no era capaz de mandar a dormir a SU pelirrojo al suelo, por lo cual solo quedaba la opción de que estuvieran durmiendo en la misma cama, bajo las mismas sabanas y las mismas cobijas¿como rayos podía estar pasando eso?

Y peor aún... ¿Cómo lo podía estar permitiendo? Era completamente patético el hecho de imaginar a SU Yuriy en la cama con otra persona. Pero que podía hacer, seguramente esto era debido a lo que había sucedido horas antes, cuando Yuriy lo vio junto a Ken. Tenía que solucionar esa situación con aquel pelirrojo, para poder estar bien con SU pelirrojo. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer...

––––––––––––––––

–Kai¿estás seguro de querer ocultárselo? – preguntó por casi última vez el pelirrojo mientras revisaba la receta que el médico había dado a Kai para verificar las horas en que debía tomar tal o cual medicina.

–Yuriy, ya te dije que no le voy a decir. De verdad crees que Ray se va a tragar la mentira de que no tengo nada, viendo como tengo que tomar este montón de pastillas? – dijo Kai viendo el montón de medicamentos que debía tomar... – Es más no se ni porque te hago caso, lo único que ese médico quiere es matarme con tantos medicamentos. – dijo cruzando ambos brazos mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama.

–Te callas y te vas a tomar tus medicinas, es más, ahora mismo te traigo agua. Espera un momento. – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba para bajar por agua antes de que Kai volviera a protestar salió de la habitación, tenía rato de haber amanecido y ya era tarde, así que haría a Kai tomarse sus medicamentos así tuviera que dárselos en la boca él mismo.

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cocina para llevarle agua a Kai, pero no se dio cuenta que había sido observado por un par de ojos dorados como el sol, los cuales apenas podían creer lo que habían visto.

–No puede ser, esto no esta pasando– murmuró Ray cerrando la puerta de su habitación, recargándose sobre ella, mientras se dejaba deslizar hasta llegar al suelo, donde se quedó sentado unos minutos. – Se que esto tiene una explicación, y no voy a sacar conclusiones hasta saber exactamente que rayos esta pasando. – se dijo a si mismo, ya había tenido suficientes malos entendidos desde un principio de su relación, y ahora que estaban bien no iba a encelarse tontamente, claro que no era tontamente en esta ocasión, pero al menos Kai debía tener una explicación para ello. No era que Yuriy hubiera dormido con Kai, eso no sucedería, al menos no sin que él lo supiera de antemano, o algo así...

¿O si?...

Mientras Ray pensaba en las posibles respuestas a esa gran incógnita. En otra habitación, un peli–lavanda se encontraba boca arriba, mantenía su brazo recargado sobre su frente, y el otro bajo su cabeza, miraba detenidamente el techo de la habitación, miraba sin mirar, había estado toda la noche volteando a la cama contigua a la suya, mirando lo vacía que estaba, extrañando a la persona que le hacía falta, pensando únicamente en lo molesto que le parecía la sola idea de que Yuriy durmiera bajo la misma cobija que Kai, eso era realmente molesto para él. Pero él mismo se había buscado ese rechazo por parte del pelirrojo, ya que esa dichosa 'cita' con Ken le había causado esos problemas que ya iba a solucionar...

–De este día no pasa Yuriy, vas a saber lo que siento y me vas a decir cuanto me amas... ¿entiendes? – preguntó al aire, sabiendo perfectamente que nadie lo escuchaba, simplemente había tomado una decisión...

Continuará...

_**°°Zhena HiK°°**_

––––––––––––––––

Si lo sé... ¿Apoco existe aún? Pues si, no estaba muerta, nomás andaba de parranda, y pues aquí estoy... XD Se que talvez ni quieran leer ya la historia, pero por aquellas personitas las cuales si quieren seguir leyendo. Aquí esta la continuación, el capitulo esta mas largo que el anterior y espero poder actualizar próximamente alguna otra historia...

Me disculpo por la 'pequeña' demora y espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo ok! Nos estamos comunicando... Y Gracias a TODAS las personas que me dejaron reviews, se les agradece INFINITAMENTE y ojalá no sea tarde para que me dejen su opinión sobre este capitulo también. Nuevamente doy Gracias por los reviews y como dicen por ahí que no se pueden contestar que por no se que regla o no se que show... pues no se que onda! XD ando perdida de verdad... Me salí un tiempo de esto, pero creo que estoy de vuelta. Y espero me acepten de vuelta por aquí...

Gracias y espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos, son bienvenidos...

– –––––––– –

_...La vida es muy peligrosa. No por las personas que hacen el mal, sino por las que se sientan a ver lo que pasa..._

_°°Albert Einstein°°  
_

**¡Do Svidaniya!**


	17. Por Separado

…**_K_**I**_S_**S**_E_**S**…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoría: **

Yaoi, lemmon

**Parejas:**

Las de siempre... ya saben

Kai X Rei

Bryan X Yuriy

¿Principal? No se, solo se que las dos salen en el fic... XD

**Disclaimers:**

(Odio esto) Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás…blah blah blah…ya se Saben el demás sermón ¿no? Para que decirlo de nuevo…O.o

**Summary:**

Ya lo expliqué... y como que ya es demasiado Jaja! Ya deben saber...aunque con lo que me tardé ya se les olvidó la historia completa Sorry...XD

_Mil disculpas espero aún le agarren el rollo a la historia... XD_

**...CAPITULO 17...**

**...Por Separado...**

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

–– _No puede ser, esto no esta pasando– murmuró Ray cerrando la puerta de su habitación, recargándose sobre ella, mientras se dejaba deslizar hasta llegar al suelo, donde se quedó sentado unos minutos. – Se que esto tiene una explicación, y no voy a sacar conclusiones hasta saber exactamente que rayos esta pasando. – se dijo a si mismo, ya había tenido suficientes malos entendidos desde un principio de su relación, y ahora que estaban bien no iba a encelarse tontamente, claro que no era tontamente en esta ocasión, pero al menos Kai debía tener una explicación para ello. No era que Yuriy hubiera dormido con Kai, eso no sucedería, al menos no sin que él lo supiera de antemano, o algo así..._

_¿O si?... _

_Mientras Ray pensaba en las posibles respuestas a esa gran incógnita. En otra habitación, un peli–lavanda se encontraba boca arriba, mantenía su brazo recargado sobre su frente, y el otro bajo su cabeza, miraba detenidamente el techo de la habitación, miraba sin mirar, había estado toda la noche volteando a la cama contigua a la suya, mirando lo vacía que estaba, extrañando a la persona que le hacía falta, pensando únicamente en lo molesto que le parecía la sola idea de que Yuriy durmiera bajo la misma cobija que Kai, eso era realmente molesto para él. Pero él mismo se había buscado ese rechazo por parte del pelirrojo, ya que esa dichosa 'cita' con Ken le había causado esos problemas que ya iba a solucionar..._

–– _De este día no pasa Yuriy, vas a saber lo que siento y me vas a decir cuanto me amas... ¿entiendes? – preguntó al aire, sabiendo perfectamente que nadie lo escuchaba, simplemente había tomado una decisión... _

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

–– Aquí tienes tus pastillas y el agua... Anda tómalas ya. – exigió extendiendo ambas cosas observando como al otro chico no le agradaba del todo la manera en que le había hablado. – Lo siento Kai pero tú me has obligado a tratarte así, bien sabes como estás y no te pones a pensar las cosas. Y más te vale que el día de hoy comas por lo menos tres veces.

–– Yuriy basta, estás tomando demasiado en serio esto, estás paranoico, estoy bien ¿Entiendes? – aseguró mientras tomaba al chico por los hombros, intentando hacerlo comprender bien las cosas.

–– Esta bien, esta bien... Voy a mi habitación, iré por ropa y a bañarme... en un rato te veo.– comentó el pelirrojo sonriendo melancólicamente pues sabía que Bryan estaría ahí, o quizás y con suerte ya se había ido a su dichosa 'cita' _pensó _con molestia.

Encamino sus pasos a la habitación contigua, entrando aprisa en ella, sigilosamente pues no quería que el otro chico se diera cuenta de su presencia en aquel lugar.

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

Rei había escuchado como el otro chico salía de aquella habitación, quería una explicación, necesitaba una, pero tenía que esperar a que Kai se la diese pues ahí probaría que tanta confianza le profesaba el otro chico, sabía que su bicolor le diría puesto que confiaba plenamente en él, pero como todo hombre enamorado, los celos eran demasiados, su subconsciente quería traicionarlo, haciendo que imaginara y pensara cosas que no eran, o al menos esperaba no fueran.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, estaba completamente cambiado y listo para salir, no sabía a donde, pero debía salir de ahí, se sentía demasiado encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes, talvez la habitación era grande, si, pero eso no dejaba de asfixiarlo de igual modo. Cerró sus ojos imaginando la figura de su chico junto a él, tantas noches que habían pasado juntos, tantos momentos vividos que ahora pasaban rápidamente por su mente. Verdaderamente la curiosidad le mataba, debía obtener respuestas en ese preciso momento o su cabeza explotaría pensando un millón de posibles hechos que quizá no fueran los correctos o peor aún que no le agradarían ciertamente.

–– Maldición la curiosidad me mata. – dijo soltando el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones por aquella presión.

–– Bien dicen por ahí que la curiosidad mató al gato... ¿O no? – preguntó aquella seria voz demasiado cerca de él. Sin poder evitarlo se sobresaltó pues no esperaba ahí a nadie, menos a él.

–– Kai... Pensé que estarías... ocupado. –terminó sin saber que otra cosa decir.

–– Bueno pues como puedes ver no lo estoy... Pero dime ¿Qué es lo que te está matando de curiosidad? – preguntó igualmente curioso.

–– No es nada... mejor dime ¿Cómo pasaste la noche¿No te sentiste mal? – cuestionó un tanto preocupado, al mismo tiempo que intentaba probar al chico para ver si este le contaría lo que pasó.

–– Rei aún sigues con eso... Estoy perfectamente bien... – comentó con una grande y pícara sonrisa en sus labios, los cuales pronto tomaron los de Rei quien se sorprendió un poco pero igual correspondió al fogoso beso que le era regalado. Luego de casi haberse devorado los labios de su Neko con aquel apasionado beso, decidido volvió a tomar la palabra. –Rei hay algo sobre lo que quiero que hablemos... – comenzó ante la expectante mirada del otro chico, quien atento estaba a lo que pudiera decirle su koi. – Anoche Yuriy se encontraba demasiado triste, sufría por el inútil de Bryan, y se quedó a dormir en mi habitación, pero no pasó nada, solo durmió junto a mí para no ir con aquel engendro. – comentó ante la sonrisa de Rei.

–– No tienes porque aclararme que no hubo nada... eso lo sé.– dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a tomar entre sus labios los de su chico, quien se dejaba llevar por completo ante aquel delicioso contacto.

–– Me alegra que lo hayas tomado bien... No sabía como reaccionarías, y aunque Yuriy me dijo que no quería causarme problemas contigo, tenía la esperanza de que tú me entendieras. – volvió a sonreír mientras acariciaba el rostro de su lindo gatito, quien cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de aquella deliciosa caricia.

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

Había entrado en aquella habitación tomando de un cajón algo de ropa, lo que fuera, debía entrar al baño antes de que el otro chico intentara hablarle pues estaba seguro que le haría caso. Odiaba tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad cuando de Bryan se trataba.

–– ¿Vas a salir a algún lado? – preguntó una voz tras él, justo cuando iba a entrar al baño.

–– No creo que te importe... – contestó a la defensiva.

–– Yuriy, espera... – dijo adivinando la intención de aquel testarudo pelirrojo de dejarlo hablando solo.

–– ¿Si? – preguntó aún sin voltear con el otro.

–– ¿Por qué dormiste con Kai¿No crees que Rei se enoje por eso? – preguntó pues no sabía ni que decirle para sacar plática.

–– Yo espero que no, sinceramente no quiero ver triste a Kai, y menos ahora en su situación... – murmuró sin saber que el otro chico había logrado escuchar.

–– Yuriy ¿Sucede algo que no me hayas dicho? – preguntó interesado.

–– Que sea de tu incumbencia no. Y me voy a bañar porque se me hace tarde. – comentó

–– ¿Pues que tienes una cita o algo parecido? – los celos verdaderamente se apoderaban de él, no sabía ni porque aquella pregunta había salido sin siquiera pensarla. Sus labios se habían adelantado a su razón, solo imaginar al pelirrojo junto a alguien más le retorcía las entrañas.

–– Mira Bryan, no tengo porque darte ningún tipo de explicación, ya que tú y yo no somos nada, aquella farsa ya está por demás olvidada. ¿No crees? – preguntó mirando la reacción del otro chico, quien disimuló perfectamente pareciendo que no le importaba aquel comentario. – Pero igual te voy a decir... Así es, tengo una cita la cual no creo que sea de tu importancia. – terminó

–– ¿Con quien¿Dónde lo conociste? – preguntó rápidamente, ante la mirada de Yuriy quien devolviendo sus pasos, se paró frente a su 'ex chico'.

–– Confórmate con saber que lo conocí ayer en la noche... Estaba en un bar, sentado en la barra y aquel chico se acercó a mí. – contestó sin separar la mirada del otro.

–– Por ende es mayor que tú... Porque según puedo imaginar tu entraste pagando más... – comentó sabiendo exactamente lo que había hecho, pues él había necesitado hacer lo mismo.

–– Jaja! Vaya, hasta parece que tu cerebro vuelve a su funcionamiento normal... y sabes... Creo que se te hace tarde para ver a tu lindo _pelirrojo_ – acotó con cierta molestia en su voz, al decir la última palabra. Nuevamente giró su cuerpo volviendo al lugar donde debía haber entrado desde hacía ya unos minutos.

Mientras se bañaba, no podía evitar pensar en que seguramente Bryan se habría ido con aquel chico, aquel pelirrojo, no sabía ni porque le había inventado aquella mentirota sobre su 'cita', ni él mismo se lo había creído, igual saldría solo para que pensara que le había dicho la verdad.

Iba saliendo del cuarto de baño, secando con una toalla su cabello el cual se encontraba demasiado desarreglado, se sentó sobre su cama mientras se colocaba la ropa que previamente había sacado con ese propósito. Estaba demasiado triste, y hasta cierto punto enojado, no sabía ni que hacer. Dejándose caer hacia atrás, quedando extendido sobre la cama, miró el techo, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

–– Lo siento no quería llegar tarde... – se disculpó mientras saludaba a su pelirrojo amigo.

–– No te preocupes, unos cuantos minutos no me van a matar... Bryan ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó mientras tocaba el labio de este el cual estaba por completo rojo, además de notar la herida en una ceja.

–– Nada grave, pensé que ayer te habías dado cuenta. –contestó un tanto extrañado.

–– No, no te vi, estaba un poco oscuro, además estaba tan emocionado que no presté atención a ello. ¿Con quien te peleaste? – dijo un poco preocupado, Bryan volvió a repetir que no era nada y que lo olvidara, mirando curioso como el otro chico se acercaba a su rostro, acariciando superficialmente aquella herida en su labio inferior, para luego depositar un tierno beso. Apenas había sentido el contacto de aquellos labios sobre los suyos, en un cálido contacto.

–– Ken... – susurró sonrojándose por primera vez, quizás en su vida. No sabía ni porque aquella acción le había tomado tan de sorpresa que un leve, casi imperceptible color le había subido a su siempre pálido rostro.

–– Me gustas mucho– dijo sonriendo ampliamente sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos los cuales no perdían detalle de cada movimiento del pelirrojo. –Dime... ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy? – preguntó aquel chico viendo un gran signo de interrogación en la cara del otro. – Veo que no pensaste en nada... Entonces que te parece si hacemos un recorrido en barco, dura un par de horas y te muestran lugares preciosos que me gustaría compartir contigo... – comentó Kenryu

–– Claro¿Dónde es? – preguntó aún sin saber demasiado de aquel lugar, apenas llevaba un día en este y no había sido exactamente muy bueno.

–– Tú acompáñame y déjate querer por mí... – terminó mientras caminaban juntos hacia un puerto que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Aquel recorrido realmente era hermoso, hubiera querido recorrerlo junto a su pelirrojo, pero no, él no era como Ken, pues este último tenía detalles tan lindos con él, no sabía ni como pero se lo estaba ganando rápidamente, claro que amaba a Yuriy, eso ni dudarlo, pero comenzaba a gustarle la compañía del otro pelirrojo, ambos eran tan diferentes, quizás por eso ambos le agradaban, aunque claro que en diferente proporción, una cosa era la agradable compañía y los gratos sin contar _locos_ momentos que pasaba junto a Kenryu, y otra muy diferente era pensar en aquel testarudo pero hermoso pelirrojo, del cual estaba completa y estúpidamente enamorado sin remedio alguno.

Aquel pensamiento sobre su pelirrojo le hizo preguntarse donde estaría ahora, le había dicho que tendría una cita con un chico, ni siquiera le había contestado si era realmente mayor¿Qué tal si le intentaba hacer algo malo a su pelirrojo? Aquel pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz, realmente estaba preocupado por su pelirrojo.

–– Bryan... ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado toda la tarde? – preguntó el chico pelirrojo que le acompañaba.

–– Lo siento no me di cuenta... – dijo mientras bajaba del barco donde habían dado aquel divertido y hermoso recorrido, vaya que era cierto, Hawai era muy romántico, lástima que algunos como él, no tenían la dicha de tener a quien realmente querían a su lado.

–– ¿En que pensabas Bry? – preguntó intuyendo en que pensaba el otro chico, pero negándose a creerlo.

–– Nada en especial, el recorrido fue precioso... – dijo cambiando el tema, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el otro chico.

–– Te dije que lo era... – dijo sonriendo intentando olvidar el pequeño incidente. – Ahora si ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte del chico mayor. – Bien, pues me permití hacer una reservación para cenar en un lindo restaurante por aquí cerca... – comentó.

–– ¿No invitaste a tus padres? – preguntó un tanto nervioso de la posible respuesta del chico.

–– ¿Te molesta? Si quieres les cancelo... –

–– No es necesario... vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar. – comentó pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del chico.

...Había sido una cena demasiado extraña, por un lado, Ken lo había presentado como su novio, mientras sus padres parecían felices contándole anécdotas sobre el chico, haciéndolo sonrojar de vez en cuando, otras tantas veces solo renegaba por contar ciertas cosas vergonzosas para él. Al parecer aquellos señores lo habían tomado muy bien, realmente había pasado una bonita tarde, aquellos señores se habían tenido que retirar pues ya era algo tarde, pero habían dejado al pequeño pelirrojo a cargo de él.

–– ¿Ahora a donde tienes planeado ir? – preguntó seriamente Bryan comenzando a conocer al chico, quien al igual que Yuriy tenía unas cuantas ideas bastante locas... Yuriy, nuevamente aquel nombre a su memoria.

–– Suenas extraño... ¿Estás molesto? – preguntó viendo la extraña seriedad con la que le había cuestionado.

–– Me presentaste como tu novio... ¿Por qué? – cuestionó curioso más que molesto.

–– Lo siento si eso te molestó, no pensé que... –

–– Es que no pensaste... no tengo problema con ello, pero si no te aclaro las cosas podrías ilusionarte con algo que no es verdad... – aclaró el pelilavanda, mirando seriamente al pelirrojo quien solo bajo la mirada triste.

–– Lo sé... No tienes porque repetírmelo, sé que yo solamente soy el otro, pero quería por un momento imaginar que eras mi novio. – respondió mientras bajaba la mirada que anteriormente irradiaba felicidad.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su barbilla, obligándolo con esto a subir su rostro y su mirada, la cual rápidamente buscó aquella que lo demandaba. No sabía ni porque había tomado entre sus manos el rostro de Kenryu, mucho menos sabía porque ahora lo besaba de ese modo, lo besaba como sintiendo que lo necesitaba, no tenía ni la menor idea que rayos había cruzado por su mente cuando comenzó a besarlo, pero extrañamente algo le había urgido a probar nuevamente esos labios. Cerró sus ojos dejándose arrastrar por sus emociones, el chico acariciaba los cabellos de su nuca mientras él profundizaba a más no poder aquella caricia, aquel roce, ese beso...

Por un momento sintió en aquel chico a Yuriy, comenzando a besarlo con pasión, demasiada pasión contenida en aquel acto, seguramente el chico pensaba algo más, se separó no queriendo engañar al pequeño mientras lo miraba a los ojos, convenciéndose que no era Yuriy a quien estaba besando.

–– Lo... Lo siento yo no... No pensé... – dijo mientras parecía aturdido después de aquella loca acción.

–– Yo, yo me voy. Te veo mañana... – dijo el chico casi huyendo de ahí, estaba más que entendido que no había querido besarlo a él, estaba por demás pensar eso, sabía que estaba pensando en su novio. Eso era... pensaba en él... Ahora podía comprender el amor tan grande que sentía por este chico, pero entonces una duda le asaltaba. Por que si lo quería ¿Lo estaba engañando con él?

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

–– Kai ¿Qué tal si vamos a caminar por ahí? Estoy seguro que debe haber muchos lugares que conocer... – comentó mientras besaba fugazmente a su chico. – ¿Mm¿Qué dices? – preguntaba coquetamente sentándose sobre el regazo del otro, quien estaba acostado aún.

–– Pues creo que si sigues haciendo esto... – habló dando un beso más al otro chico –...lo menos que querré es salir de esta habitación... – comentó riendo al mismo tiempo que el otro chico se levantaba y le extendía la mano para que Kai repitiera la acción.

–– Vamos... – dijo Rei ya estando de pie. Ambos salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, ya era pasado del medio día y ellos apenas irían a recorrer aquel lugar, pues ¿Quién en su sano juicio no disfrutaría estando de vacaciones en Hawai?

Pronto llegaron a un restaurante donde ambos pidieron algo, la verdad es que Kai no tenía muchos deseos de comer pues sentía su estómago lleno¿Pero de que? Si no había comido en todo el día, ni tampoco el día de ayer, eso verdaderamente era extraño. No teniendo muchos deseos de comer solo pidió una ensalada.

–– Kai¿Acaso piensas comer solo eso? – preguntó incrédulo pues ya eran pasado del medio día y él solo pedía una ensalada.

–– Realmente no tengo mucha hambre, siento extraño mi estómago. – contestó

–– ¿Te sientes mal¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? – preguntó un tanto preocupado.

–– Rei, cálmate, no sucede nada malo. Estoy bien... Creo que alguien aquí está paranoico. – comentó torciendo una media sonrisa.

–– Bien, bien lo siento, pero eso si que no estoy paranoico ¡¡eh!!– reclamó haciéndose el ofendido, mientras una traviesa sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa al fondo de aquel lugar.

Pasaron un buen rato en aquel lugar, de cuando en cuando Kai hacía una broma sobre Rei, diciéndole que terminaría como Tyson si seguía comiendo de esa manera. Mientras el Neko se hacía el ofendido, reclamando a Kai porque al menos él sí comía, en cambio su koi no quería comer... ¿Acaso estaba a dieta¿Pero que locura sería esa? Con un cuerpo como aquel... ¿Quién ocuparía dieta? Nadie. Pensó Rei riendo divertido ante su pensamiento.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que habían comido, ya era algo tarde, el sol se había caído ya y con él las aventuras vividas aquel día, pero aún no terminaba, decidieron caminar por ahí, después de todo habían recorrido varias tiendas y lugares turísticos, obviamente no podían ir a todos en un solo día, Hawai era hermoso y bastante romántico como para dejar pasar más tiempo perdiéndolo en su habitación.

–– Uf! Me ganaste... – decía Kai mientras se dejaba caer en la arena, su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba apresurado, pues intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido con aquella persecución, vaya que su gatito era muy veloz.

–– Jeje! Te dije que no podrías contra mí... – comentó entre risas mientras igual que Kai tomaba bocanadas de aire intentando llenar sus pulmones nuevamente. Habían corrido hasta llegar un tanto cerca de la casa donde se quedaban. Ahora ambos estaban sobre la arena recuperando el aliento.

–– Chicos ahí están... – gritó emocionado Tyson, al tiempo que se acercaba junto a Max, ambos chicos parecían alegres. Kai dejó salir un gruñido puesto que de algún modo ese gordo siempre le tenía que arruinar sus planes. No era que el rubio le molestara, aún así prefería estar a solas con Rei, aunque ahora con esos chicos sería imposible, aunque quizás eso le daría una oportunidad de caminar a la casa y tomarse aquel medicamento que hacía un par de horas debió haber tomado. De ese modo su Neko no se daría cuenta de ello.

–– Tenemos toda la tarde buscándolos.– comentó el rubiecito al tiempo que llegaban, sentándose junto a los otros dos. Sin decir nada Kai se puso de pie ante la mirada expectante y extrañada de los otros chicos ahí.

–– Ahora vuelvo. – dijo seriamente comenzando a caminar a la casa, esta era la perfecta oportunidad para que Rei no sospechara, ya que lo más seguro era que imaginara simplemente que no deseaba la compañía de aquellos chiquillos.

Comenzó a caminar alejándose de los otros rápidamente, su respiración se había calmado hacía unos minutos, estaba por llegar a la casa cuando detuvo en seco sus pasos debido a que su corazón se aceleró por un momento, parecía como si hubiese corrido una considerable distancia, pero no era así, colocó su mano sobre su lado izquierdo donde estaba su corazón, sintiendo el rápido palpitar de este, aunque le pareció extraño de algún modo, decidió ignorarlo, talvez y aún era la carrera que con su Rei había tenido.

Entró en la casa, la cual se encontraba oscura, quizás y nadie se encontraba ahí, sus pasos lo llevaron a la cocina donde tomaría un poco de agua para subir y con ella tomar el medicamento. Tomó entre sus manos un vaso de cristal, volviendo a sentir aquella molestia en su cuerpo, sintiendo aquel mareo, esa debilidad, de nuevo la sensación de que el mundo giraba demasiado rápido. ¿Por qué? Esa era su pregunta ¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto a él? Siempre había sido un chico atlético, no comía de más, no tenía ningún vicio, quizás y estas últimas semanas había tomado alcohol un par de veces pero no era algo que acostumbrara debido a su corta edad, donde se suponía no tenía derecho a comprar ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica, pero claro que eso es solo una suposición.

Apretaba fuertemente el vaso en su mano, manteniendo al mismo tiempo sus ojos cerrados, trataba de mantenerse en pie, quizás si tomaba un pequeño descanso, quizás era eso, llevaba todo el día de aquí para allá sin tomar ni siquiera un pequeño receso para reponer energías, y recordaba que el doctor le había advertido que nada de actividades desgastantes.

Como pudo se aferró a la pared, soltando de improvisto aquella pieza de cristal que su mano se había negado a dejar, no pudiendo más esta calló al suelo quebrándose sin remedio alguno, solo se había escuchado un sonoro estruendo en aquella solitaria casona. El mareo, aunado a aquella oscuridad que predominaba el lugar no le eran de mucha ayuda, tanteaba con sus manos la pared, intentando guiarse con esto, de verdad que esa sensación no era la mejor del mundo, ya que con cada paso que daba podía sentir como el temblor se apoderaba de sus piernas, cada pequeña distancia recorrida le hacía perder más y más fuerza, no sabía que le ocurría exactamente pero fuera lo que fuera agradecía porque no hubiera nadie ahí, no deseaba que absolutamente nadie lo viera en ese estado tan deplorable como seguramente estaría en esos precisos momentos.

Estaba por subir las escaleras, ya casi llegaba al segundo piso cuando tropezó no podía más, definitivamente se había quedado a medio camino, su cuerpo comenzó a estar más pesado, tirándose por completo perdiendo el sentido sin remedio alguno.

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

Era un tanto tarde ya, se había quedado dormido después de darse un baño, _pero que demonios _se le había ido casi el día entero ya que el sol estaba ocultándose y él seguía ahí, completamente solo en aquella enorme habitación. Se levantó arreglando sus ropas, igualmente su cabello el cual por haber permanecido recostado estaba aún un poco húmedo.

A paso seguro salió de la casa, ni siquiera tenía idea de a donde se dirigía o con quien, simplemente debía salir ya que no deseaba encontrarse con Bryan llegando de su 'cita' y él aún tirado sin haber hecho absolutamente nada en el día.

–– Por dios, si este lugar es tan grande y bonito¿Por qué no habría de poder divertirme solo? Claro que puedo. – se dijo el mismo mientras hacía de las suyas entrando en algo que parecía ser un café karaoke. Ahí se encontraba cantando una persona, no cantaba como un artista pero tampoco lo hacía tan mal. Mientras un mesero se acercaba a él en cuanto llegó, pidió una mesa alejada, la más solitaria que tuviera, solo estaría él esta noche, no habría nadie más pero tampoco era que necesitara de otra persona para divertirse.

Iban pasando diferentes personas la escenario cantando diversas canciones unas de su agrado otras no, algunos cantaban agradable al oído mientras otros parecía quererle destrozar el tímpano. ¿Cómo era posible que les permitieran cantar¿Y peor aún que les aplaudieran por destrozar sus tímpanos así? Si que eran masoquistas, pensaba mientras sonreía divertido, estaba tomando, ni siquiera le habían pedido una maldita identificación, vaya que tenía suerte para encontrar ese tipo de lugares donde no les importaba tener algún problema con la ley.

Ni siquiera sabía porque últimamente comenzaba a beber más seguido, tampoco era que lo necesitara como un alcohólico cualquiera pero a veces era bueno desahogarse de algún modo, estaba de acuerdo en que esta no era la mejor de las maneras posibles pero era una opción y con eso le bastaba.

Llevaba rato ahí solitario, de cuando en cuando había quienes le dirigían curiosos una mirada¿Acaso era tan extraño ver a un chico como él solo¿O quizás porque estaba bebiendo¿Cuál era el problema? Se preguntaba mentalmente. Después de varias copas de vino se levantó al baño dejando a la mitad la cuarta de ellas.

Tardó solo un poco ya que había encontrado a un simpático chico que mientras se lavaban las manos le había sacado plática. Salió dirigiéndose a su mesa en la cual ya se encontraba alguien ahí.

–– Disculpa ¿Te molesto? – cuestionó el chico que ocupaba su lugar haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio al pelirrojo quien extrañado negó firmemente acomodándose junto al otro, al parecer este también venía solo. –¿Cómo te llamas? – cuestionó aquel chico

–– Yuriy– acotó volteando a ver a su compañero quien acomodó su brazo por lo largo del respaldo al tiempo que cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra. Una cómoda posición, sonrió ante la coqueta y hermosa mirada de aquel chico. ¿Hermosa? Si, no había notado hasta ahora que ese chico tenía unos ojos azul cobalto como ningún otro, sus ojos realmente resaltaban en aquella bronceada pero cuidada piel, mientras unos cuantos mechones cafés de su cabello caían graciosa y descuidadamente sobre su rostro. – Y... ¿Cual es tu nombre? –

–– Heero– respondió fríamente mirándolo de la misma forma en que lo observaba desde que estaba ahí, vaya que ese chico se veía bastante interesante, era mayor que él pero no pasaba de unos veinticinco años, de eso estaba seguro. Un mesero se acercó a ellos interrumpiendo aquel contacto visual que se había producido entre ellos hacía unos minutos.

–– ¿Algo de tomar jóvenes? – cuestionó

–– Un vodka doble – comentó Heero, volteando su rostro a Yuriy. – ¿Alguna bebida para ti? – preguntó

–– Así estoy bien – contestó observando su copa la cual aún tenía la mitad.

–– Tráigale otra igual. – respondió el chico refiriéndose al vino que ya tomaba el pelirrojo.

–– En seguida. – habló aquel hombre mientras se retiraba

–– Dije que no quería otra. – comentó Yuriy seriamente mientras miraba con molestia a su compañero, quien lo había ignorado por completo.

–– Ohhh vamos no te molestes, aunque he de decirte que no se como te vez más hermoso, sonriendo o molesto. – comentó acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Yuriy quien abrió los ojos en gran sorpresa por lo que el otro había dicho, además de que aquella cercanía le ponía por demás nervioso. – No, sin duda te vez más lindo así sonrojado como ahora. – se respondió él mismo mientras una coqueta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

–– Aquí está jóvenes. – habló al tiempo que llegaba el mesero, interrumpiendo sin si quiera darse cuenta de ello aquella escena. – ¿Algo más? – cuestionó ambos chicos negaron dejando que el otro se marchara.

–– ¿En que estábamos? – preguntó de nuevo Heero mientras se acercaba a Yuriy quien contuvo el aire al tener al otro chico a unos centímetros de su rostro. – O ya recuerdo... en lo hermoso que eres... – agregó.

–– Tu coquetería no puedo negar que me pone nervioso, pero no creo que sea al primero y mucho menos al último que le digas eso, así que no te molestes por repetir lo que siempre utilizas como arma... – torció una media sonrisa mirando al otro chico el cual levantó ambas cejas sonriendo cínicamente.

–– Jaja! Bien y no te equivocas, no eres el primero, pero te diré que no repito siempre lo mismo, odio las cosas repetitivas¿Acaso crees que no tengo creatividad? – cuestionó sonriendo más ampliamente ante lo que diría. – Quizás deseas que te muestre cuan creativo puedo ser en la cama. – bramó sonrojando por completo al otro, quien inesperadamente tomó su copa la cual acababan de traer, pues ya se había tomado el contenido de la otra. Tomó de un trago aquel líquido mientras cerraba sus ojos sacudía su cabeza intentando que pasara aquella sensación.

Sin una sola palabra más tomó entre sus manos el rostro del chico mayor, uniendo sus labios a los del otro, quien no esperó nada más devolviendo enseguida aquel acto, besaba ágil y talentosamente sus labios, este chico realmente era un experto, su lengua se dejaba deslizar dentro de su boca como pocas lo habían hecho, verdaderamente le prendía con rapidez. Pensó mientras tomaba de la nuca al moreno para atraerlo y poder profundizar de ese modo aquel contacto.

–– No deberías detenerte. – dijo Yuriy aún con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el otro chico se separaba de sus labios.

–– Acompáñame a mí hotel. – pidió el otro chico.

–– No soy tan fácil. – rió el pelirrojo sintiendo como el otro le besaba la mejilla, bajando por esta hasta estar en su cuello el cual besaba deliciosamente, mordiéndole también, quizás dejara una marca rojiza ya que su piel solía marcarse con facilidad, pero no importaba ahora, no podía negar que este chico además de atractivo era sumamente ardiente, y sexy, sobre todo sexy. Pero por desgracia estaba completamente enamorado de un imbécil que no le prestaba atención.

–– Bien, entonces te acompaño... –

–– No como crees en mi casa no se puede. – dijo sonrojándose ante la divertida mirada azul del otro.

–– Solo te voy a dejar a tu casa para que no te pase nada en el camino, estás un poco tomado. – aclaró puesto que ese pelirrojo tenía una hiperactiva mente, aunque con su insinuación no lo podía culpar de ello.

–– Bien – dijo mientras se levantaba de un jalón, volviendo a caer sentado en seguida por aquel mareo que lo había asaltado al hacer aquel movimiento tan brusco.

–– Con cuidado, espera. – ordenó el otro mientras levantaba su mano para llamar la atención del mesero y con una seña pedirle la cuenta.

–– Aquí la tiene joven. – avisó llegando a la mesa con la nota.

–– Gracias. – respondió observando ahí también la cuenta del otro chico, quien enseguida sacó su cartera. – Yo pago. – habló mientras dejaba dinero en aquel pequeño fólder negro que contenía la cuenta. –Vayámonos – habló tomando del brazo a Yuriy quien se tambaleaba un poco, no sabía ni porque se le había subido de pronto, si no había tomado mas que cinco copas, estás eran bastante grandes y bien reportadas pero no era para tanto¿Acaso le habían echado algo en la bebida? No para nada, solo no había sabido tomar la última dejando que se le subiera pronto.

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

No sabía ni que rayos le había pasado, ni tenía idea de porque había besado de esa manera a su pequeño amigo pelirrojo, realmente se había imaginado la figura de Yuriy cuando besaba aquellos labios, cuando acariciaba aquel pelirrojo cabello que no coincidía con el del ser que tanto amaba. Reflexionaba mientras caminaba directo a la casa donde se estaban quedando, no sabía ni porque pero realmente deseaba que Yuriy estuviera ahí y no hubiera salido como dijo con aquel chico que había conocido anteriormente. El solo pensamiento le hacía rabiar.

Entró en las penumbras que se hallaba por completo la casa, tanteaba un poco sus pasos antes de darlos, en verdad era tarde y estaba oscuro, quizás y no había nadie pues no escuchaba ningún ruido, además había visto a lo lejos las siluetas de aquellos chiquillos del equipo de Kai, junto a Rei, aunque no había visto al amargado, quizás estaba ahí, tenía que estarlo, después de todo el gato se encontraba ahí.

Entró a la cocina buscando algo de tomar, pero mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz, pisó algo, vidrio al parecer, una vez que encontró aquel botón prendió la luz de la cocina, alumbrando un poco la sala, la cual estaba justo al salir de ahí, miró esparcidos varios pedazos de cristal por todo el lugar, quizás habían quebrado algún vaso, seguro aquellos necios e infantiles chiquillos lo hicieron mientras jugaban, fue lo que pensó Bryan, recogió algunos tirándolos en el bote de basura pues alguien podría lastimarse si llegaba a bajar descalzo y en penumbras como estaba.

Tomó agua como primeramente se lo había propuesto, para después apagar la luz y subir, igualmente las escaleras estaban oscuras, aunque no le importó pues ya que su vista se acostumbró a dicha oscuridad, al menos no se tropezaría, pensaba cuando algo lo hizo perder el equilibrio haciéndolo casi caer.

–– Pero que rayos... – soltó cuando su mente reaccionó dándose cuenta que era una persona con lo que había tropezado. – ¿Quién...? KAI! – casi gritó mientras lo tomaba en brazos y caminaba con rapidez a la habitación de este, acomodándolo sobre la cama, para luego prender la luz e intentar despertarlo, su respiración parecía normal, como si estuviera dormido, pero el peso de su cuerpo decía lo contrario. –Kai, Kai... – llamaba insistentemente mientras daba suaves golpecitos en el rostro del aludido, quien por más intentos que hacía el otro chico, no reaccionaba, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

Recordando alguna película o algún programa que hubiese visto, lo único que se le ocurrió fue traer un algodón con alcohol, no era algo inteligente pero talvez funcionaría. Buscó el botiquín, el cual se hallaba en la cocina, ya lo había visto ahí. No entendía porque Kai había dado vacaciones a los sirvientes de aquella casa¿Porque se empeñaba en querer estar solo?, ahora ellos podrían estarlo cuidando y no él, pero como no había más tenía que hacerlo.

–– Kai al fin... – dijo aliviado cuando el otro abría sus ojos, al parecer queriendo enfocar el lugar.

–– ¿Qué hago aquí¿Quién eres? – preguntó mirando al chico lavanda, quien no le pareció nada gracioso.

–– Kai no me parece gracioso. – dijo zarandeando el cuerpo del otro mientras lo tomaba de los hombros. Kai parecía confundido, su mirada un tanto perdida, al parecer ida, no enfocaba nada, aquellos rojizos ojos se perdían en todo y nada a la vez. De pronto recuperaron aquella luz que por un momento se les había esfumado, Bryan sintió un poco de alivio cuando esa mirada se enfocó en su rostro, en sus ojos, mirándolo con sorpresa y molestia mezclados. Sin duda era él.

–– ¿Bryan¿Bryan que haces aquí¿Qué hago aquí¿Pero que...? – al parecer Kai había tenido un olvido momentáneo, como dicen suele pasar cuando una persona pierde el conocimiento.

–– Te encontré casi a media escalera tirado, supongo que perdiste el conocimiento. No creo que te haya parecido más cómodo aquel lugar para dormir. ¿Cierto? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

–– Maldición. Esto está yendo _muy_ lejos... – murmuró Kai quien al parecer olvidó por un momento la presencia del otro chico, el cual estaba sentado frente a él.

–– ¿Qué rayos te sucedió¿Acaso te drogaste¿Tomaste? – cuestionó acercándose, notando que no había ningún tipo de olor a alcohol ni cigarro por lo que deducía no había estado ese tipo de lugares.

–– No creo que te importe. – respondió echándose hacia atrás al sentir el cuerpo bastante cerca del otro frente a él.

–– De hecho... – contestó completando la frase que el otro había dicho.

–– Entonces no veo porque deba explicarte algo. – Su cabeza solo podía intentar reponerse, de verdad que no sabía que le había pasado, sentía su habitación girar lentamente, al parecer su mareo estaba dejándolo en paz, aunque no del todo.

–– Me debes una explicación desde el momento en el que fui yo quien te trajo hasta acá, en el momento en el que casi me mato por tropezarme contigo a media escalera, en el maldito momento en que si te llega a suceder algo dos buenas personas estarían tristes por ti. ¿Acaso no vez eso maldita sea? – gritó mientras se levantaba exasperado de la terquedad que poseía aquel chico.

Kai ni siquiera supo que decir, realmente no era que fuera el chico más sentimental del mundo, pero ese maldito inútil frente a él tenía razón, quizás la peor persona había sido la que lo hiciera darse cuenta de su error, porque eso era, estaba en un error y uno muy grande que sin duda le podría llegar a costar la vida de seguir con su terquedad. Pero claro eso no lo debía admitir.

–– Bryan...– comenzó llamando la atención del chico, mientras hacía una pausa manteniendo una conexión en sus miradas. – ...No hables de esto con nadie. – pidió, no era muy de su agrado estarle pidiendo algo y mucho menos algo así a Bryan pero no tenía otra opción, el chico lo había ayudado y ahora sospecharía. – Por favor.– concluyo observando fijamente a los ojos que fijos se posaban en su ser.

–– ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó curioso y aunque no deseara admitirlo. Preocupado

–– Solo promete que no dirás nada. – volvió a hacer esa petición que bien parecía una orden.

–– Maldita sea lo prometo pero ahora mismo vas a hablar y me vas a contar porque demonios quieres que esto quede en secreto. – sentenció mientras se sentaba nuevamente, quedando frente a frente con Kai, quien suspiró largamente.

–– Este no es el momento. – indicó

–– ¿Entonces cual¿Quieres que te pregunte cuando Rei o Yuriy estén aquí? Porque supongo que es a ellos a quienes no quieres decirles nada. O corrígeme si estoy equivocado. – acertó

–– Cuando hicimos aquella escala en Estados Unidos, y fuimos al pequeño hospital, no se si tu te enteraste de que me hicieron unos estudios de sangre. – comenzó volviendo a soltar un largo suspiro medio de fastidio. Bryan afirmó con su cabeza indicando que siguiera. – Bien pues el doctor que nos atendió me dijo que tenía una anemia severa, que debía ser tratada, cuidada, no se... Solo me dijo que tomara vitaminas y no se cuantos más medicamentos. Yo creo que es innecesario. – agregó.

–– Que ironía... – soltó el otro chico. – Y yo que pensaba era demasiado terco. Pero veo que alguien aquí es peor aún. – terminó agregando aquel comentario que no le había parecido a Kai. –Lo siento pero es la verdad. Yuriy debe saber porque entró contigo al consultorio. Pero... ¿Rei lo sabe? – preguntó escuchando como abrían la puerta principal de la casa.

–– Son ellos. – dijo Kai escuchando los ruidos de los chicos en la sala.

–– Contesta mi pregunta. –

–– No lo sabe. –

–– ¿Por qué? –

–– ¿No crees que haces demasiadas preguntas para ser tan callado? –

–– No me importa, solo contesta la estúpida pregunta que te hice... – dijo más molesto mientras tomaba ambos hombros de Kai, sujetándolo fuertemente.

–– No me hables de ese modo. – sentenció mientras barría cada palabra dicha, en un tono molesto. Retando al mismo tiempo a su compañero ahí.

–– Contesta ahora. – volvió a sentenciar mientras apretaba mas su agarre. Kai únicamente pudo cerrar sus ojos intentando apartar las manos de aquel chico, pero ahora se sentía por demás débil, lo que más deseaba era dormir. Escucharon un leve golpe a la puerta, enseguida esta era abierta.

–– Bryan... ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntaba la voz preocupada y sorprendida de Rei, quien se hallaba desde la puerta. Tras él dos chiquillos curiosos asomando sus cabezas intentado presenciar aquel asunto.

El aludido ignoró olímpicamente al recién llegado, quien aún no avanzaba ni un solo paso mirando como Bryan se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Kai.

–– Esto no se va quedar así, me vas a contestar porque no quieres decirle... Y no trates de evitarme porque se me puede salir lo que sé. – comentó susurrándole al oído.

Luego de haber dicho aquello, salió de la habitación entrando en la contigua inmediatamente, Max entendió que talvez Rei quisiera hablar con Kai así que jaló prácticamente a Tyson a su habitación para no interferir. El neko vio como estaban ahora solos, cerrando la puerta para obtener más privacidad.

–– Kai... ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó mientras caminaba a la cama de su koi.

–– Nada, tonterías de Bryan, sabes bien lo estúpido e imbécil que es siempre. – habló quejándose con molestia.

–– ¿Por qué no lo golpeaste? – la verdad es que no deseaba para nada presenciar otra pelea como en la que Yuriy y él habían interferido, pero también le parecía de lo más extraño que Kai no se hubiera defendido como lo hizo en el avión.

–– ¿Querías que me peleara? Pensé que la última vez te habías preocupado, y no desee causarte otra preocupación por causa mía. No deseo que te preocupes por mí...– dijo acariciando su rostro tenuemente, parecía como si no quisiera dañar aquella aterciopelada piel que se le exponía frente a él.

Rei había cerrado sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa acción, sintiendo aquella lenta caricia que comenzaba a descender de su rostro a su cuello, era un delicado y suave contacto que lograba mandarle grandes sensaciones por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía Kai tener ese poder sobre él? Eso realmente ahora no importaba. Había ido ahí para ver como estaba Kai y porque se había ido enseguida que llegaron los chicos, realmente no había entendido esa acción de su parte ya que ahora solía llevarse bien con Max pero ahora con este recibimiento de su parte, las palabras de reclamo se le habían ido por completo de la mente, ahora su mente únicamente estaba atenta a la caricia que se le estaba regalando a su piel.

No sabía en que momento Kai lo había despojado de la mayor parte de su ropa, ambos estaban semidesnudos, Kai sobre Rei acariciando la mayor parte de la piel expuesta frente a él, sentía que tenía una eternidad sin probar esa deliciosa y tersa piel que solo su chino tenía. Besaban sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana, devoraban y recorrían hasta la última parte de la húmeda cavidad que se les entregaba.

Estaban más que excitados cuando Kai se detuvo repentinamente. Rei aprovechando aquella pequeña distracción de su koi lo giró, quedando ahora él sobre el bicolor, comenzando a besar su cuello, descendiendo a sus pezones lenta y sensualmente. Deseando saborear más y más de la pálida piel que poseía Kai, esa tan adictivamente deliciosa a su gusto.

Kai abrió sus ojos sintiendo aquel mareo tan desagradable que comenzaba a ser un fastidio en cualquier momento, sobre todo en ese. Abrió sus ojos cuando unas palabras volvieron a su mente haciéndolo reaccionar.

_...–– Usted se refiere ah...– _

–– _Si, así es...dígame joven... ¿Usted ya tiene una vida sexual activa? – cuestionó mirando a Kai..._

–– _Mmm... Pues... Si– dijo Kai dudoso y algo avergonzado de lo que le había preguntado el doctor_

–– _Bueno, pues le diré joven que como ya habrá podido notar, al terminar de tener una relación el cuerpo presenta una especie de fatiga, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio y realmente se podría decir que si fue así, por lo que le sugiero, que no tenga relaciones por un periodo de tiempo... eso ayudaría a mejorar su salud...por lo menos en estos momentos seria completamente malo... solo agotaría mas su cuerpo, lo cual no debe...– habló..._

–– Maldición. – dijo Kai cuando apartaba con cuidado al neko, quien se extrañó un poco de aquella acción pero se sentó para preguntar que sucedía.

–– ¿Qué pasa Kai? – cuestionó.

–– Lo siento es solo que me dolió. – dijo tocando sus costillas las cuales estaban casi curadas, realmente no le habían dolido pero necesitaba un pretexto. ¿Acaso ese sería uno bueno?

–– Ohhh perdón lo olvidé... – dijo preocupado mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Kai

–– No te preocupes, creo que ambos lo olvidamos. – rió un poco mientras besaba más calmadamente a su neko quien se separó rápido.

–– Detente si no quieres que no pueda pararme ya. – Rió divertido ante la expresión de su chico. –Anda tienes que recostarte. – Le ayudó –– Creo que para evitar tentaciones me iré a mi habitación. – dijo con la sonrisa aún plasmada en sus labios los cuales volvieron a juntarse a los de su koi, un beso tierno y fugaz, uno que no exigía más. –Te veo mañana.

–– Si, mañana... – murmuró Kai. – Maldición esto si que fue difícil.– Comentó mientras recordaba aquellos besos y esas deliciosas caricias. – No debo recordar eso... – se dijo a sí mismo mientras se calmaba, recordando ahora que no se había tomado las dichosas pastillas.

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

–– Bien creo que llegamos...– gritó el pelirrojo mientras se abrazaba a su compañero. – Aquí es, no caminemos más... – dijo sonriente mientras se colgaba prácticamente del cuello del más alto. –¿Puedo decirte algo?

–– Claro, lo que desees... – contestó siguiendo el juego que ese hermoso chico imponía. Mientras lo sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, pegándolo por completo a su cuerpo, en un perfecto molde.

–– Me gustan tus ojos... Y mucho. – terminó para luego acercarse hasta los labios de este y hablar de nuevo. – ¿Puedo hacer algo? – cuestionó riendo nuevamente.

–– Depende... ¿Cómo que? – sabía perfectamente lo que quería el pelirrojo pero había fingido demencia.

Unió sin previo aviso sus labios a los de Heero quien respondió sin hacerse del rogar, bien dicen que "a quien le dan pan... que llore" ¿O no?

–– Eso... – dijo cortando el beso.

–– Eso lo puedes repetir cuando gustes. – aclaró, volviendo a tomar los labios del chico entre los suyos.

–– Bien, voy para dentro eh! Voy a dormir, no me esperes aquí porque hace frío... Jaja! Ve a tu camita y duerme... Nos vemos. Adiós – decía mientras se adentraba en la casa.

–– Cuídate bonito...– dijo el otro mientras volteaba a un balcón donde se encontraba parado un chico de cabello lavanda, mirándolo fijamente, ambas miradas eran duras, intuyó quien era ese chico por la dura mirada que le había lanzado, aún así no le había importado mucho, después de todo el pelirrojo era ardiente y muy lindo...

–– Maldición... – decía mientras caminaba en zigzag, chocaba contra cada pared de lado a lado, pero que rayos. ¿En que momento se había puesto así¿Qué le había pasado? Al menos había conocido a un chico después de todo y no había llegado solo, como hubiera deseado que Bryan lo viera para que le creyera sobre la cita ya no tan inventada.

Entró torpemente a la habitación que ocupaba junto a ese estúpido al que amaba, cerró sigilosamente la puerta intentando acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad que había en el cuarto, cuando una luz se prendió y giró su vista al chico que se encontraba parado, cruzado de brazos junto al interruptor.

–– ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde y en ese estado de ebriedad? Como que se te está haciendo costumbre tomar... – regañó enojado. Sus ojos se habían abierto, sus brazos aún cruzados sobre su pecho y su cuerpo relajado sobre la pared.

–– No creo... realmente que te importe... – hablaba intentando sonar enojado, pero únicamente se le notaba más lo ebrio. – Y déjame dormir. – dijo tirándose en la cama boca arriba.

–– Yuriy ¿Quién venía contigo? –

–– Heero. – dijo secamente

–– ¿Por qué lo besaste?

–– Porque me gusta. – las palabras fluían con rapidez por su boca, ni siquiera las estaba procesando, mucho menos sabía que rayos estaba diciendo.

–– Llevas menos de un día conociéndolo ¿Y ya te gusta? – pensó en voz alta un tanto incrédulo.

–– Que... Bueno tu que Chingados me estás cuestionando. No te interesa mi vida y de lo contrario no debería. – cortó tajantemente. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su mente parecía dormida, su sentido de la razón, ya no había tal sentido, estaba por completo idiotizado por el alcohol.

–– Yuriy... – se acercó colocándose junto a él en la cama. Observándolo únicamente. – ¿Acaso esto es por mi culpa? – se cuestionó pensando que el otro ya dormía, pues sus ojos estaban cerrados.

–– Si, es por tu culpa. Por tu maldita culpa, porque te odio, no sabes como te odio... – decía permaneciendo aún con sus ojos cerrados apretándolos fuertemente. Su voz se fue regulando poco a poco, hasta ser casi un murmullo. – Te odio porque me haces sentir lo que no quiero sentir, te odio por ser un maldito estúpido, un idiota, un bastardo, un engreído, un petulante, por eso, por eso no sabes cuanto te quiero inútil... – dijo comenzando a dejarse llevar por el profundo sueño, mientras seguía murmurando insultos al otro chico, quien se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios queriendo borrar la huella del que había recibido no hacía ni quince minutos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Yuriy había comenzado a corresponderle a su beso, realmente le correspondía de una forma sublime, era delicioso sentir aquel tibio contacto embriagarle, aquel sabor a alcohol mezclándose con el suyo, las suaves y pequeñas manos de SU pelirrojo acariciarle los bellos de la nuca mientras lo atraía más en ese intenso beso. Pero no debía aprovechar esa situación, el pelirrojo ahora estaba vulnerable y la otra ocasión el también había estado tomando bastante, tenía un pretexto. ¿Ahora cual era su pretexto? Ninguno. Pensó mientras se separaba de su chico.

–– Es la segunda vez que escucho esas palabras de tus labios... Solo me pregunto si algún día me las dirás cuando estés por completo en tus cinco sentidos... Te amo mi precioso pelirrojo... **_Yuriy_...** –

Continúa...

_**ººZhena HiKºº**_

_"...Hay casos en los que no podemos juzgar, ya que la diferencia entre el bien o el mal es solo un punto de vista..."_

**_E_**D**_U_**A**_R_**D_**O** _A**_R_**A**_U_**J**_O_**

**_!·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!· !·_!_·!·_**

Bien no más excusas por la tardanza... simplemente espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, en lo personal me gustó, está decente, creo que si pasa, y pues ustedes me dirán ¿Que tal¿Qué opinan?

Un placer escribir para ustedes... Nos estamos viendo pronto.

Por sus reviews MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS...

**Gracias** de antemano.


	18. Dos Versiones Una sola Historia

…_**K**_I_**S**_S_**E**_S**…**

**Serie:**

Beyblade

**Categoría: **

Yaoi, Lemmon

**Parejas:**

Las de siempre... ya saben

Kai x Rei

Bryan x Yuriy

¿Principal? No se, solo se que las dos salen en el fic... XD

**Disclaimers:**

Es por demás obvio que no es mío si no sería Yaoi y los chicos Rusos tendrían muchísima más participación en la historia. De hecho serían de los principales...

**Summary:**

Ya lo expliqué... y como que ya es demasiado Jaja! Ya deben saber...aunque con lo que me tardé ya se les olvidó la historia completa Sorry... XD

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

_**...Dos versiones. Una sola historia...**_

_**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

–– Si, es por tu culpa. Por tu maldita culpa, porque te odio, no sabes como te odio... – decía permaneciendo aún con sus ojos cerrados apretándolos fuertemente. Su voz se fue regulando poco a poco, hasta ser casi un murmullo. – Te odio porque me haces sentir lo que no quiero sentir, te odio por ser un maldito estúpido, un idiota, un bastardo, un engreído, un petulante, por eso, por eso no sabes cuanto te quiero inútil... – dijo comenzando a dejarse llevar por el profundo sueño, mientras seguía murmurando insultos al otro chico, quien se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios queriendo borrar la huella del que había recibido no hacía ni quince minutos.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Yuriy había comenzado a corresponderle a su beso, realmente le correspondía de una forma sublime, era delicioso sentir aquel tibio contacto embriagarle, aquel sabor a alcohol mezclándose con el suyo, las suaves y pequeñas manos de SU pelirrojo acariciarle los bellos de la nuca mientras lo atraía más en ese intenso beso. Pero no debía aprovechar esa situación, el pelirrojo ahora estaba vulnerable y la otra ocasión el también había estado tomando bastante, tenía un pretexto. ¿Ahora cual era su pretexto? Ninguno. Pensó mientras se separaba de su chico.

–– Es la segunda vez que escucho esas palabras de tus labios... Solo me pregunto si algún día me las dirás cuando estés por completo en tus cinco sentidos... Te amo mi precioso pelirrojo... _Yuriy_... – duró observándolo unos momentos más, se notaba tan apacible, tan tranquilo, su respiración era pausada, no despegaba la vista de su pelirrojo mientras acariciaba esos rojos cabellos, estaba por completo enamorado de ese bastardo ingrato y además despistado. – Estoy seguro Yuriy que me amas del mismo modo que yo a ti, pero a veces me haces dudar de ello. Como hace un rato cuando te vi con aquel chico, no sabes como hervía mi sangre de coraje... – murmuraba Bryan como si el otro chico lo pudiese escuchar.

Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø

––¿Acaso tu no entiendes que no deseo hablar contigo? – preguntaba Kai mientras subía las escaleras, había bajado por un vaso de agua a la cocina y se había topado con Bryan ahí, era relativamente temprano, y ya que todos se habían desvelado aún permanecían dormidos.

––Kai, me vas a decir ahora mismo... – exigió Bryan mientras entraba a la habitación del otro chico.

––¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó de una vez, sentándose sobre la cama, mirando al otro chico en su habitación.

––Perfectamente sabes que quiero saber, pero bueno si lo que deseas es escucharlo. ¿Por qué no has hablado con Rei sobre lo que pasa? – cuestionó al tiempo que se escuchaba una tercera voz.

––¿Qué es lo que no has hablado conmigo Kai? – cuestionó mientras Bryan cerraba sus ojos al haber escuchado a ese chico, sabía que había metido la pata, aunque realmente no fue su intención. Rei se mantenía tras él, Kai mantenía su mirada fija en sus ojos, estaba tan molesto que si una mirada pudiera matarlo, ya estaría por demás muerto.

––Rei, no es nada, no se de que está hablando este imbécil. – habló sin despegar del todo la mirada de Bryan.

––Bueno entonces me dirigí mal. Bryan ¿Qué es lo que no me ha dicho Kai? – cuestionó mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación para poder ver de frente al chico, quien solamente suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

––Olvídalo. – comentó mientras salía a prisa de la habitación dejando a ambos chicos solos.

––Kai...– se giró mientras observaba al otro chico, intentando ver algún gesto que le pudiera decir, si había mentido o no, pero no había nada, se mantenía tan serio como siempre. – ¿Estás seguro que no sabes de que hablaba? –inquirió nuevamente.

––Estoy seguro. – repitió tragando saliva, estaba yendo demasiado lejos con esta mentira, pero no deseaba preocupar a su neko, si no fuera por el estúpido de Bryan, su chico ni siquiera tendría una duda como esa, pero ya llegaría el momento de su venganza contra ese imbécil pelilavanda, y sabía perfectamente que hacer.

Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø

––Maldición, creo que se salió de control. – comentó entrando a prisa en la habitación. – eres un estúpido Bryan. – se dijo él mismo ante lo que acababa de suceder en la habitación de Kai.

––Quieres guardar silencio, eso ya todos lo sabemos. – exigió una voz dentro de la habitación, había olvidado que Yuriy seguía dormido así que no dijo más. Se recostó en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación, todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos al chico pelirrojo que tenía a un lado. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando Yuriy pasó corriendo al baño. Se levantó a prisa para ver que pasaba, cuando escuchó que su pelirrojo era victima de la resaca y estaba vomitando. – Genial, lo que faltaba. – dijo mientras caminaba para ayudarle.

Entro al baño, Yuriy estaba inclinado sobre la taza del baño, al parecer había terminado de devolver el estómago pero aún no se movía, quizás y sentía su estómago revuelto aún. El chico volvió a repetir la acción, mientras mantenía sus manos sobre su estómago. Bryan llegó y se colocó tras él, mientras le bajaba al baño, tomo la cintura del chico y lo ayudo a ir al lavamanos, para que se enjuagara la boca. Luego de que este terminara de lavar su boca, se volteó siendo ayudado por Bryan quien lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama. Ni siquiera había protestado, solamente se había abrazado a Bryan.

––Yuriy ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó mientras acariciaba levemente el cabello del pelirrojo.

––No. – fue la simple contestación del otro chico.

––Voy a traerte algo para que te sientas mejor. – dijo poniéndose de pie, cuando sintió la mano de Yuriy cerrarse sobre su muñeca.

––No. – volvió a repetir.

––¿Qué sucede por que no? – cuestionó un tanto extrañado

––Ven.– pidió palmeando el lugar junto a él en la cama, Bryan entrecerró sus ojos y se sentó en aquel lugar que indicaba su pelirrojo. –Recuéstate. – volvió a pedir, claro que esto era extraño¿Acaso Yuriy aún estaba ebrio o que estaba sucediendo? Pensó Bryan mientras se recostaba de frente a Yuriy, este último hizo lo que Bryan jamás pensó que haría, al menos no estando en sus 'cinco sentidos'.

Al sentir el cuerpo junto a él, lo abrazó, sintiendo la calidez de aquella persona, Bryan sin duda era una persona cálida, linda, era simplemente demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que ahora estuvieran de ese modo, mantenía el cuerpo de Bryan abrazado como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacerlo. Se aferraba a él como si de eso dependiera su vida, y no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar si entraban, después de todo era lo que en esos momentos más deseaba hacer.

Los pensamientos de Bryan habían quedado en blanco al sentir el cuerpo de su pelirrojo aferrarse de esa manera al suyo, como si protección fuera lo que necesitara. Intentando no meditar mas el asunto comenzó a acariciar las rojizas hebras que juguetonamente se esparcían por su pecho, mientras con otra mano acariciaba la espalda del chico. Ambos estaban en completo silencio, había pasado un rato y Bryan pensó que el chico sobre él estaba dormido ya que su respiración era pausada, además que no escuchó queja alguna por parte de este en todo el momento. Pero aquel silencio había durado demasiado ya.

––Bryan...– murmuró Yuriy iniciando una conversación, mientras el chico le contestaba con un monosílabo para darle a entender al pelirrojo que lo estaba escuchando. – ¿Qué es lo que se salió de control? – cuestionó retomando aquella frase que el otro soltó mientras entraba a la habitación.

––No es nada Yuriy, solo hablaba estupideces. – contestó.

––No me digas... no te creo. – soltó con sarcasmo mientras levantaba su rostro, el cual había mantenido recostado en el pecho de Bryan, para observar detenidamente aquellos ojos lavandas que tanto quería¿Acaso era el momento para decirle lo que sentía? Pensaba mientras tragaba ligeramente saliva, sus miradas cruzadas, eternos segundos pasaban mientras sus rostros se iban juntando poco a poco, en un ligero movimiento que ninguno de los dos chicos percibía. – Ya en serio... – cortó Yuriy mientras volvía a recostarse sobre ese firme pecho que usaba de almohada, había estado tan cerca de besar a Bryan que su propio corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, latía a mil, mientras que el del otro chico se encontraba completamente calmado, podía escucharlo, tan tranquilo como siempre¿Por qué¿Acaso eso significaba que no lo quería de la misma forma? Claro pero que más podía esperar, eso era un hecho. Bryan no lo quería de la misma forma. ¿Entonces para que humillarse a confesar un sentimiento que no era recíproco?

––¿En serio que? – cuestionó mientras calmaba sus sentidos, sabía perfectamente que debía mantener bajo control sus emociones ya que en esta posición Yuriy podría asegurarse de lo que sentía hacía el, y eso no era bueno, debía hacer que el chico le confesara su amor. ¿Por qué era tan testarudo? Maldición. Se decía mentalmente por aquellos pensamientos.

––¿Por qué dijiste eso, acaso sucede algo malo? – preguntó sonando hasta cierto punto molesto.

––Bueno, creo que no tiene nada de malo decirte después de todo ya estás enterado. – dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro sabiendo por demás lo insistente que podía ser ese pelirrojo cuando deseaba realmente saber algo. Este último se sentó al escuchar aquellas palabras de resignación. ¿Qué era lo que ya sabía, que estaba pasando¿De que hablaba Bryan? Sus ojos daban a entender que estaban curiosos por saber ya que no había comprendido del todo por lo cual el chico lavanda comenzó a hablar. – Sin querer ayer me enteré que Kai le oculta algo al parecer grave a Rei. Ahora le reclamé porque lo hace y Rei me escuchó.

––¿Qué descubriste? – preguntó exaltado, Bryan también se había sentado para continuar con la plática.

––Tú sabes de que hablo Yuriy, Kai está enfermo y no sé porque se lo oculta a Rei¿Acaso es tan grave? – la curiosidad ahora era presente en Bryan.

––No es eso... es solo que... No desea que se preocupe. – contestó tímidamente ya que quizás no debería estar hablando esto con ese chico.

–– Sea lo que sea yo creo que como pareja debe contarle lo que le esté sucediendo, además Rei es un chico muy bueno, yo diría que demasiado bueno para estar con Kai, y mira como le paga. – dijo mientras observaba el seño fruncido de Yuriy al decir lo último.

––Ja! Que optimista soy, pensaba que te preocupaste por Kai, pero como siempre es por ese gato por quien te preocupas. Si tanto te preocupa ve corriendo a decírselo, al fin de cuentas como tú dijiste eres un completo estúpido y puedes alegar eso a tu favor cuando Kai te reclame. – dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba enojado y se encerraba en el baño dando un portazo. Después de todo necesitaba refrescarse la cabeza ya que comenzaba a dolerle nuevamente.

––Genial... – se dijo para sí mismo el otro chico mientras giraba sus ojos demostrando completo fastidio, ya que estaba todo bien con Yuriy hasta mencionar a Rei. ¿Pero porque rayos tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente celoso? Aunque él llegaba a ser igual o peor de celoso, pero siempre teniendo completa razón de serlo. ¿Cierto?

Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø

––¿Qué deseas hacer ahora? – preguntó Kai mientras abrazaba a Rei por la espalda, depositando un ligero beso en el oído de este, se encontraban lejos de cualquier molestia, había ido a desayunar a un restaurante, después habían comenzado a caminar hasta que se encontraron lejos, ya no alcanzaban a ver a ninguna persona alrededor suyo.

––Bueno, si lo preguntas de ese modo... – se giró mientras dejaba incompleta la frase para comenzar a besar a su chico, un apasionado beso jugando con sus labios, las manos de Rei se habían colocado instintivamente alrededor del cuello de su chico, mientras lo atraía de ese modo hacia sí. En cuanto a las manos de Kai no se estaban quietas en ningún momento, ya que recorrían la espalda de su neko, para luego meterse por debajo de la ropa de este, sintiendo un leve espasmo en el cuerpo de su chico.

Poco a poco y sin cortar aquel nexo entre ellos, Kai iba recostando a su neko, quedando junto a él, mientras su curiosa mano se deslizaba por debajo de la camisa de Rei, este último únicamente soltó un gemido ahogado por aquel beso al sentir la mano del otro chico cerrarse sobre su pezón, jugando ligeramente con este.

Pasaba lentamente las yemas de sus dedos sobre aquel perfecto pecho, mientras sus labios se ocupaban de los del chico de larga cabellera negruzca, algunos gemidos eran ahogados dentro de su boca, pues ya que había comenzado a vagar por ese cuerpo, encontró uno de sus pezones comenzando a pasar su mano sensualmente sobre este, para que se pusiera duro, una vez que lo consiguió comenzó a apretarlo un tanto salvajemente, pero sin quitarle lo apasionado al momento. Sus labios habían comenzado a descender, queriendo saborear ese delicioso cuello que se le era expuesto, ya que su querido neko había echado su cabeza hacía atrás, queriendo sentir más de aquellos besos sobre sí.

Solo podía sentir como las manos de Kai abandonaban lo que habían hecho con su pezón, comenzando a descender, su movimiento era deliciosamente lento, además que apenas y lo podía percibir, apenas y sentía su tacto, aquella mano curiosa y juguetona se había introducido por debajo de su pantalón, obligándolo a entre abrir ligeramente sus piernas por la sorpresa, mientras llenaba sus pulmones por completo al sentir tanto placer. Una mano cerrada sobre su miembro al tiempo en que lo masturbaba, mientras unos labios que se cerraban deliciosamente sobre su pezón, eran una delicia para su cuerpo, sus pensamientos habían dejado de funcionar, ahora solo podían sentir ese placentero acto que su koi estaba realizando, su camisa por completo hecha a un lado, hasta que fue sacada de su cuerpo.

Aquella mano seguía masturbándolo en un movimiento lento y sensual, aunque de pronto se volvía rápido y lleno de pasión, esa combinación en sus movimientos solo provocaban que sintiera muchísimo más placer del que ya sentía. Poco a poco su koi fue bajando con pequeños besos sobre su pecho, abandonando su tarea con aquel miembro, escuchando un leve respingo por parte del chino. Bajó aquel pantalón que traía su chico solo un poco para revelar aquel miembro que erguido se encontraba, goteando un poco, esperando atención. Mordió su labio inferior mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de su chico, juguetonamente sonrió para luego bajar su cabeza hasta aquella parte de Rei que ya pedía atención.

Rodeó por completo el miembro de Rei, introduciéndolo en su boca, para luego mover sobre la punta de este su lengua, movimientos circulares, mientras presionaba con esta misma, aquel movimiento hizo sentir tantas emociones a Rei que por un momento creyó que se vendría, pero aquellos movimientos que su chico hacía sobre su miembro, sacándolo y volviéndolo a meter en su boca, eran tan placenteros como no se lo había imaginado, realmente era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación. Aferró su mano a la cabellera azul de su chico, queriendo sentir más aquella húmeda cavidad, pareciese que su koi lo deseaba hacer sufrir, con aquel lento movimiento. Luego de varios minutos de aquel insistente pero delicioso contacto, sintió su cuerpo estremecer, estaba a punto de venirse...

––Kai... voy estoy a punto de... – dijo mientras sentía a su chico aferrarse más a su miembro, tomando todo el líquido que de este salía. – Kai... – murmuró entrecortadamente, su respiración aún era agitada, aunque su chico se veía de lo más tranquilo, hasta parecía que no hubiera hecho nada. Con un leve movimiento el bicolor subió aquella prenda de Rei, mientras él mismo ascendía hasta besar tiernamente los labios de su koi, para luego recostarse a su lado. Rei se había quedado sorprendido pero ¿Qué había sido eso, acaso Kai no pensaba terminar? Pero si debía estar igual que él de excitado seguramente. –Kai... tú no vas a... – preguntó intentando comenzar nuevamente aquel juego.

––No Rei... Solo, solo déjame dormir un momento. – pidió mientras se recostaba en su pecho, abrazando la cintura de su bronceado chico, el cual estaba por demás asombrado de la actitud de Kai, ya que se sentía tan calmado¿Cómo rayos podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que había pasado? Dios, eso era inhumano. Pensaba mientras acariciaba un poco a su koi, quien ya dormía. ¿Extraño no?

Pasaron varias horas para que ambos chicos retomaran su camino, Kai se veía de lo más tranquilo, ambos chicos caminaban cerca del otro, mientras se acercaban bastante a la casa donde estaban.

––Espera ahora vuelvo. – mencionó Kai mientras caminaba directo a la casa, Rei por su parte se sentó en la arena, la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar en todo el lugar, el viento era deliciosamente fresco, mientras el sonido del mar daba una inimaginable tranquilidad al momento. Esperando a que volviera su koi abrazó sus piernas mientras recargaba su barbilla en sus rodillas las cuales mantenía flexionadas y abrazadas a él. /No se si me explique XD/

––Rei... – habló una voz tras el aludido quien soltó sus piernas para voltear con quien le hablaba.

––Bryan...– mencionó en sorpresa mirando al otro chico quien se sentaba muy cerca de él. –¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó

––Nada. Lo mismo iba a preguntarte a ti¿Por qué te veo tan triste, acaso reñiste por algo con Kai? – preguntó intentando entender y averiguar si el bicolor había hablado con él.

––No para nada, estamos bien. – aclaró mientras entrecerraba sus ojos pues le había parecido un poco extraña la forma en que le había preguntado, como si esperara alguna respuesta distinta. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas Bryan¿Acaso hay algo por lo que debería haber reñido con Kai? – su duda era mayor por lo que no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo.

––Para nada Rei, solo lo pregunté por que ahorita lo vi entrar a la casa bastante apresurado, y cuando te vi solo aquí sentado pensé que habían reñido, pero solo fue una mala suposición. No me hagas caso. – respondió seguro de sí.

––¿Así como lo que dijiste en la mañana¿También fue una suposición? – cuestionó un poco molesto recordando el incidente de la mañana. Bryan al recordar tragó instintivamente saliva, puesto que lo había olvidado por un momento.

––Algo así... – soltó al tiempo en que soltaba un suspiro, realmente no sabía como salirse de esa.

––Bueno... ¿Pero dime como vas con Yuriy? – pregunta el pelinegro, notando rápidamente la actitud tomada por el otro chico. – Esa expresión me dice que no muy bien. ¿Verdad?

––Pues sí, tienes razón, Yuriy no es malo, solo que es demasiado despistado y no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento por él, pero deja salir sus sentimientos por mí, estoy seguro que él también me quiere, quizás en menor grado pero me quiere. – aseguró el chico lavanda mientras miraba fijamente el subir de la marea.

––¿Y si es así porque no le dices lo que tú sientes? Quizás Yuriy sienta inseguridad sobre lo que tú sientes, quizás sea debido al chico ese que conociste, o simplemente piensa que no le correspondes, si es así, al declarártele él accederá y te dirá lo que realmente siente por ti. – dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras mostraba sus curiosos colmillitos.

––Talvez tengas razón, pero quiero asegurarme de que él me lo dirá, no quiero quedar como un idiota... Aunque cada vez que estamos conversando como dos personas civilizadas, tiene que arruinar todo. – dijo cruzando ambos brazos en señal reprobatoria al recordar la actitud de su pelirrojo.

––¿Ahora que pasó? – interrogó Rei sabiendo las locas cosas que les pasaban a esos chicos. Sobre todo por el carácter que ambos tenían, aunque uno culpara al otro, ambos tenían la culpa por testarudos.

––Por la mañana, se sentía mal por la resaca, ya que ayer llegó demasiado tomado...

––¿No te parece que eso esta pasando muy seguido últimamente? – preguntó Rei interrumpiendo al otro chico, recibiendo por parte de este un asentimiento.

––Lo sé, ya le dije pero no me hace caso, quizás si Kai le dijera algo... – dejó inconclusa la frase, para luego continuar con lo que había estado contando antes de la interrupción. – Pues te comentaba, que se sintió mal, devolvió el estómago y lo ayudé a volver a la cama, iba a llevarle una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza pues se veía mal, y me pidió que no, que me quedara ahí, hasta me hizo recostarme en la cama de él, luego se recostó en mi pecho, así estuvimos un buen rato, y luego cuando me hizo una pregunta, estuvo a punto de besarme, pero desvió el tema, ahí fue cuando discutimos. Pero ese no esa no es la discusión que me tiene molesto. – terminó

––¿Entonces? – cuestionó el neko.

––Pues más tarde, se había salido de bañar, estuvo recostado un rato, parecía que no quería irse, quizás por orgullo, no lo sé realmente, pero prendió el televisor /mencioné que había uno ¿Cierto? O.o/ dando vuelta a los pocos canales que se miraban realmente bien, hasta que se levantó y puso una película. Yo me levanté y me metí a bañar, necesitaba realmente refrescar mi cabeza, y de preferencia lejos de ese pelirrojo. – comenzó contando su versión de los hechos.

––¿Y que pasó ahora con ese imbécil de Bryan? – preguntó Kai mientras terminaba de tomar sus pastillas y daba un gran trago a su vaso con agua. Mantenía su cuerpo recargado en la pequeña cocineta de la casa, mientras observaba el cuerpo de su amigo, tirado prácticamente sobre una silla.

––Siempre es lo mismo... Siempre... así que por eso me enojé, pues no veo porque tiene que hablar así de alguien más... menos de Rei– renegó mientras comenzaba su monólogo de quejas, no dejando que Kai dijera algo por su comentario. –..._cuando_ salió de bañarse para empezar desconectó a propósito el televisor, interrumpiendo mi película, pero eso no fue lo que más me molesto, sabía que con esa acción quería que me enojara y le reclamara algo, pero no lo hice, así que cerré mis ojos y en mi mente intentaba mantenerme tranquilo _'Calma Yuriy, si te molestas con él, estarás haciendo precisamente lo que él desea, cuenta hasta diez, calma, 1, 2, 3, 4...45. Maldición esto no está funcionando' _como pude me abstuve de hacer algún comentario. Pero claro que él no podía hacer lo mismo así que comenzó con una burda y estúpida conversación... – hablaba el pelirrojo.

––¿Y no te dijo nada? – cuestionó cada vez más curioso el neko, escuchando el relato de su amigo.

––No, para nada, estoy seguro que se aguantó las ganas de hacer cualquier comentario, así que comencé una conversación para cortar ese silencio tan abrumante que había en la habitación. Lo primero que le pregunté fue sobre el chico que la noche anterior lo trajo, y al cual besó como si fuera su pareja... –comentaba cada vez más enojado. – Me contestó que era un chico que había conocido un día antes, y a decir verdad ya me había comentado que tendría una cita ese día pero algo me decía que era una mentira, aunque resultó cierto. El chico se notaba que era unos años mayor que Yuriy, por lo que vi, era mas alto que Yuriy, músculos bien definidos y de cabello oscuro, fue todo lo que logré ver puesto que ya era demasiado tarde cuando trajo al tarado de Ivanov, casi cogían allí afuera. – dijo apuntando el lugar donde habían estado parados.

––¿Exactamente donde lo conociste? – cuestionó el bicolor un tanto curioso por saber de aquel _"apuesto chico de mirada sin igual, ojos azul cobalto, preciosa y ronca voz, con unos músculos de envidia, sin contar la presencia tan imponente"_ palabras textuales de Yuriy que habían descrito al chico ton el que había salido la noche anterior.

––Ahí mismo, solo que a Bryan ya le había dicho que tenía una cita ese día, pero era mentira, solo no quería quedarme atrás y llegué a ese bar karaoke, no tuve problemas para entrar y estando ahí solo en una mesa, llegó y me invitó unas cuantas copas, he de confesarte que besa como los mismos dioses... – dijo soltando un suspiro mientras ponía su mano sobre sus labios.

––¿Cuándo has besado a alguno? – cuestionó levantando una ceja ante la curiosa y _tonta_ actitud de colegiala que tomaba su amigo.

––Ayer...– soltó sonriendo abiertamente para proseguir con lo que contaba. – Pero ese no era el problema, parecía calmado cuando me preguntó sobre mi 'cita' pero cuando le conté los detalles, y bueno inventé unas cuantas cositas, además que cuando escuchó mi descripción de Heero, casi se le cae la mandíbula, sin contar que de estar cerca del agua se hubiera electrocutado de las chispas que sacaba. – dijo mientras soltaba la carcajada abiertamente.

––¿Con esas palabras lo describió? Y luego lo comparó con un dios... – repetía solo para asegurarse que no había entendido mal, mientras abría los ojos incrédulamente. La mirada asesina de Bryan sobre él, lo hizo callar. – Bueno Bryan toma en cuenta que se sentía herido porque saliste con otro chico, y pues, bueno, yo creo que... solo exageró un poco.– dijo riendo nerviosamente ante la inquisidora mirada de Bryan aún sobre él.

––Pues a mi me parece que debe de haber exagerado demasiado, no creo que solo un poco. – dijo mirando mortalmente a Rei quien apenas había soltado un 'Pero...' el aludido solo sonrió mientras dejaba que el pelilavanda se desahogara con él. – Claro que después de ese coraje que me hizo pasar, llegó mi venganza. – dijo sonriente. – Ya que me preguntó sobre mi día, le comenté sobre un crucero en el que nos fuimos, bueno, fue solo un recorrido de un par de horas pero fue lindo, luego de la cena con sus padres, me presento como su novio, cosa que aún me tiene pensando un poco pero bueno, eso de que me tiene intranquilo por supuesto que no lo mencioné. – aclaró mirando fijamente a Rei.

––¿Y si ya tiene prometido cual es tu afán por enojarte? – cuestionó Kai intentando abrirle los ojos a su amigo, quien sonaba ahora triste, después de haber reído bastante con lo que había dicho antes.

––Kai, tú mejor que nadie sabe que no es fácil controlar los celos. – aclaró sabiendo que el chico bicolor no podía discutir aquello puesto que era completamente verdad. – Cuando me dijo aquello de que lo presentó a sus padres, no pude evitar sentarme en la cama bastante molesto, él aún permanecía recostado con un pie colgado ya que había estado sentado y se dejó caer, miraba el techo de la habitación y me decía tan tranquilamente que había cenado con sus 'suegros' quienes eran muy amables y lo habían tratado muy bien. – decía queriendo imitar la voz de Bryan.

––Yuriy no eres bueno imitando voces. – dijo recibiendo una media sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo quien sarcásticamente le sonrió. – ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad... – descruzo ambos brazos mientras levantaba sus hombros despreocupadamente al decir lo último.

––Muy gracioso Kai... ese no es el punto, lo peor del caso fue que cuando me dijo sobre ese beso tan apasionado, que lo había hecho sentirse en las nubes, que hasta había sentido las estúpidas mariposas en el estómago que dicen sentir los enamorados. ¿Pero entiendes lo que pasa Kai? Con ese chico sintió tales sensaciones. ¿Por qué? Eso me hizo sentir realmente mal y muy molesto, y bueno tú sabes que soy un poco imprudente cuando me molesto. – dijo mientras sonreía afectadamente, al tiempo en que se sobaba la nuca con la mano izquierda. Kai suspiraba imaginando lo peor. ¿Ahora que tontería había hecho su loco amigo?

––He de decirte que con lo que hizo me confirmó, por si aún tenía dudas de lo que me quiere... – decía Bryan mientras observaba como Rei parecía sentirse curioso.

––¿Qué hizo dime? – preguntó mas desesperadamente. Su naturaleza era un tanto curiosa, así que no podía evitar querer saber lo que había sucedido. ¿Qué cosa habría hecho a Bryan que confirmara lo que el pelirrojo sentía por él?

––»»Bueno pues como te dije, me había dejado caer sobre la cama, dejé colgando un pie, mientras mis brazos se mantenían bajo mi cabeza, dándome apoyo adicional a mi almohada, cuando terminé de decir aquella frase...

_...Y me hizo sentir tan extrañamente a gusto como nunca lo pensé. –­_hablé más que nada por orgullo, ya que Yuriy me había lastimado con su comentario sobre los 'dioses' bueno si él había besado a un 'dios' yo había caminado por las 'nubes' sintiendo mariposas en mi estómago... ««

––»»Me levanté sin siquiera pensarlo, me paré junto a su cama y lo observé tan tranquilo como si nada, eso me molestó aún más ya que hasta soltó un suspiro como si pensara realmente en ese estúpido pelirrojo. No lo pensé dos veces, de hecho no lo pensé y ya estaba sobre él, mis piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras mis manos igualmente sostenían mi cuerpo a cada lado de su rostro. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y...««

––»»De pronto estaba sobre mí, solo sentí un peso a la altura de mi pelvis, sus brazos y piernas a cada costado de mi cuerpo, cuando abrí mis ojos, no pude evitar que la sorpresa se hiciera presa de estos, quise decir algo pero nada salía de mis labios, solo se abrían ligera, creo que hasta imperceptiblemente. Decidí mejor callar al ver lo mal que me había puesto esa cercanía, y esa mirada tan llena de molestia que tenía frente a mí y sobre todo tan cerca. Pasaron segundos eternos, quizás hasta minutos, realmente no tengo idea, cuando sentí un ligero movimiento que su cuerpo hizo, así que no pude evitar tomarlo de las caderas instintivamente al sentir aquel movimiento sobre mi.««

––»»Al sentir sus manos sobre mi cadera, no supe ni porque, pero hasta la fuerza me faltó, así que por instinto llevé mis manos al mismo lugar que las de él, sosteniendo mis manos sobre las de él, mantuve la mirada siempre directo a sus ojos, jamás dude en algún segundo, ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento pero sus manos se encontraban sobre mi trasero, habían descendido a mi trasero, y no a mi cadera, así que pronto me jaló al frente, y como no tenía las manos al frente, no pude reaccionar rápidamente por lo que...««

––»»Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, realmente no lo pensé pero ya tenía ambas manos sobre sus, nalgas. Y bueno luego lo jalé hacia mí, pero no pudo sostenerse ya que tenía sus manos ocupadas conmigo, así que cuando reaccionó estaba a escasos milímetros de mi rostro... Cerré instintivamente mis ojos por la acción, pues al verlo cayendo así, pensé que no se podría sostener, pero cuando los abrí. Sus labios accidentalmente tocaban los míos, era un contacto que apenas y se sentía pero aún así...««

––»»Aún así sentí como si una corriente eléctrica corriera a través de mi cuerpo, cosa que no sentí la noche anterior, jamás la había sentido, aún y las otras ocasiones que lo había besado, sentía diferente, pero nunca una sensación tan fuerte, tan extrañamente placentera... Lo peor de todo fue que ahí no terminó. Si no que cerré mis ojos completamente y abrí mis labios jugando con los de él, cuando comenzó a corresponderme, sentí como si realmente no hubiera besado a nadie anteriormente, como si de un ser supremo se tratara... como si de un dios estuviera hablando. ««

––»»Y pude sentir realmente mariposas revoloteando dentro de mi estómago, pero no era una fea sensación, por el contrario, era placentero sentir como aquel contacto había sido iniciado por mi pelirrojo, yo simplemente cerré mis ojos entregándome al placer que sentí en ese momento, dejé vagar mis manos por toda su espalda, buscando acomodarme, él no parecía oponerse a mi toque, al contrario, parecía realmente disfrutarlo como yo, y vaya que era la primera vez que sentía esa aceptación de su parte, claro, estando en nuestros cinco sentidos. ««

––»»Una de mis manos colocada sobre su mejilla mientras la otra exploraba en completo descaro, el pecho de Bryan bajo la ropa, realmente no era que me importara lo que en ese momento estaba pensando el chico sobre mi toque, pero no parecía molestarle para nada, por lo cual no vi razón por la cual detenerme ya que igualmente a mi no me desagradaba aquella sensación bajo mi tacto. Su lengua golpeando con la mía, sus labios mordiendo los míos, recibiendo la misma contestación de mi parte. ««

––»»Sus caricias sobre mi pecho y esa lengua tan juguetona dentro de mi boca, me llevaban directamente a pensar en cosas inimaginables, que no pensé realmente creer, quizás ya habíamos estado juntos, sí, quizás ya había sentido esas pálidas manos recorrer mi piel, pero jamás habían despertado en mí esa sensación que ahora me invadía por completo, talvez esta vez lo hacía con amor. Sus labios habían dejado los míos y por un momento creí que se había arrepentido de lo que él comenzó, pero no, por el contrario, comenzó a besarme el cuello, solo podía sentir sus ligeras mordidas sobre este, quizás dejando una que otra marca, que estaba lejos de importarme en ese momento. Al igual que él yo había dejado vagar mis manos por ese firme pecho bajo la ropa, estaba metiendo mis manos dentro de aquel pantalón cuando todo se echó a perder. ««

––»»Mordía, mientras marcaba esa pálida y exquisita piel, bajo mis labios, sintiendo además esas caricias que comenzaban a nublarme la razón, no sabía ni porque había comenzado realmente con todo este asunto, pero no era que me arrepintiera, ya que esas grandes manos que posee ese bastardo, son buenas acariciando, cuando sentí como sus manos se colaban por entre mi ropa, ahogué un pequeño gemido, luego estas mismas intentaron colarse dentro de mi pantalón, pero un par de gritos hizo que todo esto terminara así de pronto como había empezado. ««

––¡Yuriy!

––¡Bry!

––Así que el chico vino a buscarte... –dijo Kai mientras observaba al pelirrojo quien se había puesto todo rojo mientras contaba lo que le había pasado con Bryan. Aunque era de lo más normal, sin contar que eran buenos amigos y podían confiar uno en el otro, así que no entendía por que se ponía de esa manera.

––Si... Bryan se enojó, solo me tomó de la cintura y me puso a un lado en su cama, pero cuando iba a decir cualquier cosa por disculparme...–

––¿Así que tu pequeño noviecito interrumpió la confesión de Yuriy?

––Sí... escuchamos el grito de ese tal Heero cuando estábamos tan. – aclarándose la garganta. – ocupados, y bueno, realmente me molesté y me quité de encima a Yuriy, en ese momento el iba a decir algo y estoy casi seguro que era eso, pero llego Kenryu y me gritó así que calló y se molestó, lo peor de todo es que ahora ya no se ni siquiera si está enojado aún o que pasa.

––Creo que no deberías avergonzarte Yuriy, después de todo es algo natural.

––Lo es, no lo niego, pero cuando es con tu pareja, por ejemplo en tu caso, con Rei, pero yo no estoy con Bryan, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que él sienta lo mismo por mí.

––Yuriy solo puedo decirte que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver...– dijo mientras caminaba directamente a la salida puesto que había hecho esperar demasiado a su neko.

––Bryan¿Realmente crees que sigue enojado contigo por lo que pasó? – preguntó Rei mientras le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a Bryan, quien volteó y sin quererlo había juntado sus labios a los del neko debido a la cercanía en que estaban. Ya que ambos no se habían dado cuenta no habían calculado la distancia, pero igual ninguno hizo mucho escándalo por aquel incidente pues sabían que no significaba nada realmente.

Pero a diferencia de ellos dos, un par de ojos que de lejos observaban aquella escena, no le había parecido que no significara nada, puesto que _su _**neko **aún permanecía abrazando a ese imbécil de Kuznetzov. Pero que diablos estaba pasando, y lo peor de todo era que lo estaban haciendo prácticamente en su nariz. Pensaba mientras indignado se giraba y comenzaba a caminar dentro de la casa. Si lo que pretendían era burlarse tanto de él como de Yuriy... estaban bastante lejos de lograrlo.

_Vaya que los celos llegaban a pensar las más grandes locuras, hasta las mentes más calmadas. _

Continúa...

_**ººZhena HiKºº**_

_"...El amor es ciego y los enamorados no pueden ver las mil tonterías que hacen..."_

_W_**i**_ll_**i**_a_**m**_ S_**h**_a_**k**_e_**s**_p_**e**_a_**r**_e_

_»»─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─§─««_

Siendo sincera, creo que no me tardé tanto como antes, Jeje y bueno como prometí terminarla este año, estoy segura que lo haré ya que me faltan a lo mucho un par de capítulos, estoy viendo y al parecer, el siguiente será el último pero estará bastante largo, o quizás lo divida en dos que sería lo más seguro para que sean 20 capítulos. Así que como pueden ver no es tan difícil que la termine este año. :D

Por otra parte quiero agradecer a las personas que aún leen mi historia y que aún más importante, se tomaron el tiempo, aunque fuere un par de minutos para dejarme un Review y hacerme ver que aún hay quien quiere leer el fin de tan loca historia. Una vez más a estas personitas.

_Lacryma Kismet, H.fanel.K, Hio Ivanov, Isis–Tenjou–kun, NekoT, Yineka n hkd, Cloy Ivanov, meganhiwatari, Kizuna/Nene. _

Nuevamente gracias y espero poder recibir nuevamente sus reviews, ya que son de suma importancia para saber que les parece. Me despido y hasta la próxima. C–you.

**¡Do Svidaniya!**


	19. Los días se van

_«__**«**_**K**_î_**Š**_ŝ_**э**_ѕ__**»**__»_

**Serie:** Beyblade  
**Categoría: **Yaoi, Lemmon  
**Parejas:**  
Kai y Rei  
Bryan y Yuriy  
Y el triangulo mas común Rei x Kai x Yuriy  
Si ya se no explico mucho pero si quieren saber mas solo lean…  
**Disclaimers:** Beyblade no es mío y no lo será jamás. Blah, blah, blah… ya se saben el demás rezo ¿No? Para que decirlo de nuevo.  
**Summary: **No soy muy buena con esto pero lo intentare, seré breve…

Rei no sabe que es un beso y le pregunta a Kai como es y este le contesta la pregunta de una manera muy especial…

Dedicatoria especial, MUY ESPECIAL para mi hermanita pequeña _**ISIS KUN**_, la lindura andante va a cumplir añitos el 22 de Julio y este es mi pequeño y humilde regalo para ella. Muchas gracias por alegrarme siempre mi día con tu ternura y alegría.

_**GRACIAS PRECIOSA. YA SABES QUE **__T_**E **_Q_**U**_I_**E**_R_**O **_M_**U**_C_**H**_O_

Este capitulo va completamente para ti. Espero y lo disfrutes.

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
_**L**__o__**s d**__í__**a**__s__** s**__e__** v**__a__**n**__**  
**__**!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

Pero a diferencia de ellos dos, un par de ojos que de lejos observaban aquella escena, no le había parecido que no significara nada, puesto que _su _**neko **aún permanecía abrazando a ese imbécil de Kuznetzov. Pero que diablos estaba pasando, y lo peor de todo era que lo estaban haciendo prácticamente en su nariz. Pensaba mientras indignado se giraba y comenzaba a caminar dentro de la casa. Si lo que pretendían era burlarse tanto de él como de Yuriy... estaban bastante lejos de lograrlo.

_Sin duda alguna los celos son capaces de lograr perturbar cualquier razón o pensamiento, incluso en las mentes más calmadas. _A paso lento pero seguro se metió nuevamente en la casa, el pelirrojo se sorprendió de aquella actitud tan extraña en el bicolor por lo que lo siguió a través de las escaleras, hablando como loco pero el chico no decía nada. De pronto se detuvo a la mitad de las escaleras, provocando que el otro chico casi cayera, pero alcanzó a tomarlo por la cintura en un confortante abrazo.

–– Yuriy. – murmuró con la voz entrecortada, estaba tan molesto que la sangre le hervía, sentía la necesidad de demostrar aquel coraje de alguna manera, y sus lágrimas se habían aglomerado en sus ojos llenos de ira, esperando salir, pero el bicolor lo evitaba. Ivanov entendió que esas cristalinas lágrimas no se debían solamente a tristeza, aquellos orbes rojizos revelaban mucho más que eso. Denotaban odio.

–– Kai ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó inquieto aún siendo abrazado por el bicolor. Ambos parados a media escalera, notó como el chico frente a él apretó la mandíbula, afiló su mirada y tragó saliva, borrando todo rastro de tristeza que hubiese segundos antes en su rostro.

–– Yuriy no voy a permitir que nadie se burle de mí... ni siquiera Rei. – habló sin despegar sus dientes, su voz sonaba tan furiosa, su mirada centelleaba de una forma que hasta el mismo pelirrojo tragaba saliva y sentía miedo. Aún así no lograba entender por completo. – Ellos se besaron, estaban consolándose muy amorosamente, y no quise interrumpir. – aclaró igualmente molesto.

–– Kai... – un grito ahogado se perdió en su garganta al escuchar aquello que su bicolor amigo le confesó. Escuchó la puerta abrirse justamente cuando iba a reprochar cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera volteó a ver de quien se trataba, el coraje que sentía lo llevo a hacerle caso al impulso que sintió en ese instante. Tomó cariñosamente entre sus manos el rostro de Kai, quien se inclinó levemente hacia enfrente, ya que estaba un escalón debajo, acarició con sus labios los del chico, luego los humedeció, regalándole un beso tan tierno que ni él mismo se lo creía. El beso que ambos disfrutaban era tan lento, tan perezosamente dado que desbordaba pasión, en ningún momento abrieron sus ojos, así como tampoco despegó sus manos de la nuca del bicolor, profundizando así el contacto.

Solo una puerta azotándose fuertemente fue lo que pudo escucharse en ese tranquilo y callado lugar. Ruido que separó a ambos chicos, cortando aquella caricia que por despecho y coraje se habían brindado, aunque el porque era lo de menos, pues lo que se había podido apreciar no parecía para nada por despecho. La furiosa mirada lavanda sobre ambos no había afectado en nada, Kai respondía con la misma si no es que mayor intensidad aquella mortal mirada.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que sus piernas lo habían llevado abajo, hasta la sala donde atentamente lo miraba Bryan con mortales ojos, en definitiva, si las miradas mataran, ya hubiera sido el entierro de ambos chicos nativos de Rusia. Un certero golpe en el rostro fue lo que el pelilavanda recibió, cayendo al suelo por el impulso, apretó su mandíbula y con sus dedos palpó la comisura de sus labios, observando como se teñían de rojo. Le había reventado el labio nuevamente.

Con coraje se levantó aún mirando fijamente a Kai, este último ni se inmutó únicamente alzó su barbilla de manera soberbia, mirando al chico frente a él, aún limpiando el hilillo de sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios.

–– No entiendo que te sucede. Pero no creo que yo sea quien merezca este trato. – afiló su mirada mientras su voz sonaba tranquila.

–– No cabe duda que el cinismo es tu mejor virtud. – carraspeó el bicolor molesto. Sin palabra alguna Bryan se acercó a prisa al chico, mandándolo de un golpe en seco directamente al suelo, para después sentarse sobre él, tomándolo fuertemente de ambos lados de la cabeza comenzando a azotar la misma contra el suelo. Las manos de Kai se cerraban fuertemente alrededor de las muñecas de Bryan intentando soltarse, cuando logró su cometido, dando un certero cabezazo en la frente del pelilavanda lo mandó al suelo de espaldas, repitiendo la misma acción que hubiese hecho segundos antes el chico. Se sentó en su regazo y le proporcionaba puñetazos a montón tanto en el estómago como en el pecho, y en la cara. Sofocándolo de inmediato.

–– Basta animales.– gritó Yuriy mientras jalaba a Kai por los hombros. Ambos chicos eran demasiado importantes para él, cada uno de diferente manera y aunque estuviera decepcionado o molesto con Bryan, le dolía ver que le hicieran eso. Sin contar que el bicolor sangraba de la cabeza, cosa que no era buena, sobre todo si tomaban en consideración su estado de salud. – Kai déjalo ya, Bryan. – no sabía ni a quien hablarle para hacerlo entrar en razón, ambos eran tan testarudos y orgullosos que no lo escucharían.

Con mucho esfuerzo tomó a Kai por debajo de los brazos y lo jaló, aunque el chico forcejeaba demasiado, pudo ponerlo de pie, la respiración agitada y la rabia en su rostro se podía notar inmediatamente, denotando lo molesto que estaba. Bryan igual se puso de pie y se aventó contra el bicolor, pero Yuriy giró con Kai aun abrazado, por lo que quedó en medio, recibiendo directamente en la espalda el golpe que iba en dirección al ruso bicolor.

Inmediatamente comenzó a toser con fuerza, el golpe no se lo esperaba realmente, además que le había dejado sin aire, un golpe seco directo a la altura de sus pulmones. Soltó el cuerpo de Kai quien asustado se giró y lo abrazó.

–– Yuriy cuando dejaras de ser tan estúpido. – reclamó Kai recostándolo en el sillón mas cercano.

–– Lo mismo podría preguntarles a ambos. – dijo volviendo a toser con fuerza.

–– Te traeré agua. – anuncio Kai entrando a la cocina.

–– Yuriy lo siento. – Bryan se acerco al pelirrojo y se agacho a la altura de este, acariciando con una mano el rostro pálido del chico, quien cerró sus ojos con molestia y apartó la mano que le tocaba. – De verdad que no fue mi intención, ese golpe era para Kai. – dijo descaradamente como si nada.

–– Cínico. No me interesan tus disculpas. – dijo seriamente, sus azules ojos se volvieron una línea, un brillo mortal apareció de pronto en ellos. – ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a tu gato? – preguntó aun con voz tan malditamente serena que pareciera que ni molesto estaba, pero en sus ojos se denotaba.

–– Toma. – Kai le extendió un vaso con agua mientras se paraba junto a él, por el rabillo de sus ojos miro a Bryan, quien seguía agachado a la altura del pelirrojo.

–– Iré por Rei porque puede pasarle algo. Iba muy abatido. – recalco la ultima palabra para que entendieran, aun no lograba comprender como había sucedido todo, o porque demonios había comenzado pero eso lo aclararía mañana a primera hora, ya que era muy tarde y Rei solo podría hacer alguna locura o quizá pasarle algo malo.

–– Dejaran de ser un par de cínicos. – siseo entre dientes el bicolor, siendo perfectamente escuchado por Bryan. Quien con una seria expresión, demostraba lo molesto que se encontraba.

–– Bastardos imbéciles. – respondió poniéndose de pie quedando a la altura y cercanía de Kai, ambos afilaron la mirada nuevamente, no demostraban lo adolorido que su cuerpo se hallaba porque obviamente sería perder ante el otro, pero ambos tenían sangre saliendo por la orilla del labio. Sin contar que Bryan por su lado tenía un fuerte dolor en las costillas y el estomago, mas fuerte que si hubiera hecho cientos de abdominales, mientras que Kai por otro lado sangraba levemente de la cabeza y del labio, le dolía la cabeza con suma fuerza y sentía un poco de mareo, se sentía como si caminase por las nubes pero tampoco dejaba que si quiera aparentase una ligera molestia.

Las miradas de ambos chicos parecían encenderse entre mas se seguían mirando por lo que el pelirrojo volvió a molestarse.

–– Ya basta de sus estúpidas y absurdas peleas, están peor que un par de niños de primaria. – el pelirrojo se puso de pie, quedando parado entre ambos chicos, echó un vistazo a ambos, luego comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, una mano sobre su hombro ya que no lograba alcanzar su espalda, la cual por demás le dolía.

–– No se que es lo que te suceda Hiwatari, pero a mi no me entrometas en tus malditas depresiones, alucinaciones o ridículos problemas. – dicho aquello salió de la casa con suma prisa chocando de lleno con un rubiecito y otro chico.

–– ¿Qué le pasara? – se preguntó en voz alta el chico rubio, al notar la oscura y extraña presencia del pelilavanda.

–– No se Maxie pero yo estoy cansado y tengo mucho sueño. Además que te sorprende es ruso. – afirmó como si eso tuviera algo que ver, y ante la mirada de 'no entendí a que te refieres' que el pequeño oji azul le dedico. – Vamos Max, mencióname algún ruso que conozcas que no sea tan siniestro, problemático, antipático, orgulloso, sarcástico. – Mencionaba mientras enumeraba con sus dedos una a una de las _virtudes _que expresaba. – En pocas palabras alguno que no sea tan extraño... – y ante el silencio del rubio que parecía pensar ambos sonrieron.

–– Tienes razón.– y un par de sonrisas fue la última expresión de ambos que subieron a su habitación dispuestos a dormir luego de un exhaustivo día.

–– Maldición, me lleva la chin... –

–– Modera tu vocabulario. – expresó una voz que recién entraba a la habitación con una pequeña caja en mano. –Creo que se esta volviendo costumbre eso de que se peleen ustedes dos, parecen uno animales, aunque al menos los animales tienen el pretexto del bien conocido _instinto. _¿Pero ustedes que pretexto ponen? – pregunto en voz alta el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en la cama, Kai permanecía sin mencionar palabra alguna, solo gruño con molestia al recordar a su paisano. – Siéntate para curarte. – prácticamente ordeno, ante la seria expresión del bicolor, quien sin renegar hizo caso.

Un par de minutos en completo silencio fueron los que siguieron después de aquella orden, Yuriy limpiaba con cuidado la sangre en el labio y un que otro golpe en la mandíbula que tomaba un tono rojizo.

–– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – cuestiono queriendo saber con exactitud lo que vio el chico, ya que solo le había mencionado que se besaron, cosa que estaba por demás clara, pero talvez, quizás... No, para que engañarse a si mismo, si Kai lo estaba diciendo era verdad.

–– Ya te lo dije, se besaron, estaban abrazados y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que los mire, sigo sin entender. ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Rei? Del bastardo de Bryan lo entiendo. Auch. – se quejó cerrando un ojo cuando el otro presiono con mas fuerza sobre la herida que limpiaba. – Es solo la verdad Yuriy, no entiendo porque te molestas... – y antes sus palabras decidió mejor callar, el pelirrojo bajó el rostro, su expresión mostraba con claridad lo mal que se sentía, Kai comprendió rápidamente y mejor guardo silencio.

Kai abrazó a Yuriy pasando sus brazos por la espalda del chico para atraerlo así, mientras el pelirrojo correspondía de inmediato, cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del bicolor, subió sus manos tocando el cabello del chico en un intento por consolarse ambos.

–– Kai estás herido. – mencionó con preocupación separando al chico mientras abría los ojos grandemente al verse la mano con sangre.

**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**»**

–– Estúpidos e inútiles sentimientos, absurdas palabras de amor, ridículas acciones, es todo lo que puede uno realizar estando _enamorado. _Ja! Como si el maldito amor existiera en realidad, esto se acabo Hiwatari, me cansé de estarte perdonando todas tus estupideces, y dices ser el señor perfecto. – un furioso Rei caminaba por la orilla de la playa mientras hablaba consigo mismo, jamás se había sentido tan molesto en su vida, ni siquiera sabía identificar todos los sentimientos que en su interior se arremolinaban. Celos, rabia, dolor, molestia, incomodidad, tristeza...

–– Rei. – escucho un grito a sus espaldas, ni se molesto en voltear si quiera puesto que reconoció enseguida aquella maldita voz.

Siguió caminando sin importarle realmente lo que sucediera con el otro quien aun corría para darle alcance.

–– Maldición si que caminas rápido. – se quejo abrazándose a si mismo por el dolor que le causaba el simple hecho de respirar. – ¿Por qué no te detienes? – preguntó aun recuperando el aire perdido por haber corrido.

–– Porque sigo caminando. – contesto de la manera mas simple y absurda que el otro pudo haber imaginado.

–– Vamos kot no seas testarudo, nomás eso me faltaba, detente por favor, tenemos que hablar. – detuvo su andanza, el chino también, ambos se sentaron en la arena luego de un par de minutos de extremo e incomodo silencio.

–– ¿Qué quieres hablar? – cuestionó el pelinegro con desgano, demasiado para ser precisamente él quien estuviera hablando.

–– Es infantil que te comportes así, aun no comprendo que paso allá adentro. – apunto en dirección a donde estaba la casa. – Pero estoy casi seguro que el imbécil de tu noviecito malinterpreto nuestro abrazo. – aseguró no encontrando otra razón aparente, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que entre Kai y Yuriy no había nada fuera de la amistad, aunque ese beso no fue _precisamente_ de_ amigos_...

–– Empecemos por algo, Kai ya no es mas mi novio. – aclaro elevando su dedo índice mientras miraba al ruso a su lado. – En otro punto no me importa porque lo hizo, ya no quiero saber mas, mañana mismo hablare con el señor Dickenson y me iré, no pienso seguir en la misma casa que él. – volvió su mirada al frente elevando ligeramente su barbilla, una actitud soberbia.

Bryan lamento en ese preciso momento que el chico hubiese pasado tanto tiempo junto a Kai. _Nada bueno podría aprender de ese bastardo. _Pensó tallando una mano sobre su rostro con exasperación. Unos minutos más pasaron, sorpresivamente Rei se puso de pie y le miro desde arriba.

–– Me voy a casa. ¿Te quedas o vas conmigo? – cuestiono con hastío.

Se puso de pie y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a caminar al lado del chino pelinegro, decidió que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas por la mañana por que realmente ahora los tres chicos estaban de lo más testarudos, incluso más de lo que él mismo podía llegar a ser, y eso ya era mucho, mucho decir. Ya mañana vería como hablar con Yura, estaba seguro que si le explicaba, quizás sería el mas razonable después de Rei. Bueno, al menos eso esperaba.

Ambos se despidieron entrando cada quien a la habitación correspondiente, Bryan por su lado esperaba ver a alguien ahí dentro, que no estaba. Respiraba exageradamente para calmar su coraje, seguramente el muy tonto del pelirrojo estaba en la habitación de Kai y eso si que no lo iba a permitir, ya bastante tenía con haber permitido el _beso _tan poco _amigable_ que se dieron como para soportar que también el muy terco se durmiera en la misma cama que Kai. O no, eso si que no.

Salio de la habitación compartida para sin siquiera tocar entrar en la siguiente dando un fuerte portazo.

–– ¡¿Que?! – abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al encontrar vacía dicha habitación.

–– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una voz tras el. Rei asomaba su cabeza por la puerta del cuarto que utilizaba.

–– No están.– bajó las escaleras seguido del chino, buscaron por toda la casa y nada, entraron en la otra habitación que compartían Takao y Max y nada, solo ellos dos estaban, muy dormidos.

–– ¿Dónde pueden haber ido? – se preguntó en voz alta el peli lila.

–– A donde más... – Bryan entrecerró los ojos levemente pensando aun en donde podrían estar los otros dos rusos. Escuchando de pronto la suposición del chino. – Talvez se fueron a un motel... A lo mejor les dio vergüenza aquí. – declaró cruzándose de brazos.

Bryan abrió los ojos que quizás y se le pudiesen salir, arrugo el entrecejo con molestia y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

–– No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo¿Eres Rei o un clon de Hiwatari? – preguntó observando aun la actitud del oriental. Se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en las costillas. – El hospital. – murmuró para si.

–– ¿Qué dijiste? – interrogo ya que no había logrado escuchar bien.

–– Eso es, deben haber ido al hospital. –

–– ¿Hospital? – repitió muy preocupado.

–– ¿Ahora también eres sordo? Si, dije que quizás ahí deban estar, el punto es saber cual, supongo que aquí no hay solamente uno. – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por toda la sala en círculos, acción realmente innecesaria si le pones realmente atención, aunque la desesperación y la preocupación siempre nos hacen actuar de maneras estúpidas.

En ese momento Rei se dio cuenta, como rayos no lo había notado, quizás por el enojo que sentía no puso completa atención a la herida que presentaba Bryan en el labio¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? Debió quedarse ahí para detener lo que era inminente, una pelea entre los rusos mas tercos y testarudos que conocía, además de ser también los mas salvajes e irracionales cuando se enojaban.

Se dejo caer como anteriormente lo había hecho el pelilavanda en el sillón, restregando sus manos en el cabello y rostro, clara muestra de desesperación. Pasó casi una hora y no había señal de ambos chicos.

Bryan y Rei desesperados, el primero casi había hecho un hueco en el suelo por haber dado tantas vueltas en el mismo lugar, por otro lado el oriental miraba atento el techo, permanecía recargado por completo en el sillón, una mano sobre sus labios, y sus pensamientos muy lejos de su cuerpo.

–– "Eres un tonto Yura, si te llega a pasar algo por mi culpa me voy a arrepentir toda la vida, me voy a odiar mas, maldición, donde rayos puedes estar ahora. Solo espero que ese inepto de Hiwatari por primera vez en su vida sirva de algo y te cuide bien, si no, me las pagará."–

–– "Donde estás Kai, porque tengo que estar tan preocupado por ti, después de todo fuiste tú quien traiciono la confianza que te tenía y lo peor de todo es que fue con quien ya lo esperaba, siempre me ha quedado la pequeña espinita de Yuriy, aunque tampoco puedo dejar de lado el que parece muy enamorado de Bryan, pero celos son celos y no puedo apartarlos de mi mente, y menos ahora que te vi besándolo, no puedo, no mas... Se que quizás y Bryan tenga razón en su teoría, pero ya no estoy seguro de querer soportar tantas cosas, creo que solo estaría mas tranquilo"

Al paso de un par de horas, ya bastante entrada la madrugada, escucharon un par de voces fuera de la casa, ambos chicos se pusieron alertas a lo que parecía ser eran los que habían estado esperando.

–– Kai, con cuidado, aun vienes medio mareado. – la voz de Yura fue la que primero se dejo escuchar una vez que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura del bicolor en primer orden y luego la cabellera del pelirrojo.

–– No me importa, ya estoy mejor. – aseguro siendo ayudado aun así por el pelirrojo quien lo traía abrazado para que pudiera caminar con mas firmeza.

Bryan se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente para atraer la atención del par de chicos que iba entrando, ambos giraron su vista un poco sorprendidos, aun sin separarse, Kai endureció su gesto al ver a Rei sentado y Bryan de pie cerca del sillón, ignorando olímpicamente al par de chicos siguió caminando con Yuriy.

–– Yuriy quiero hablar contigo. – exigió el peli lila siendo observado muy detenidamente por el aludido.

–– Realmente no es algo que me interese, así que puedes seguir queriéndolo. No me importa. – aquel gesto de molesta indiferencia plasmado en el rostro de su terco paisano y _amigo _fue lo que realmente le exasperó haciéndolo gruñir inevitablemente.

–– Kai...– se escucho la voz del oriental por primera vez en mucho rato. – ¿Estas bien? – cuestionó notando como el chico llevaba una venda sobre su cabeza y un par de golpes en el rostro.

–– No gracias a ese estúpido que tienes por _amigo._ – recalco bastante la palabra amigo, mientras subía el primer escalón, fastidiado por los fuertes mareos que se volvían cada vez mas constantes, cosa que la verdad ya le tenía hasta cierto punto preocupado. Pero vaya, era Hiwatari, que mas le daba lo que le sucediera, así había sido siempre y ahora no iba a cambiar.

–– Mmm.– el gesto en el chino también se había endurecido ante la grosera y simple respuesta que le había dado Kai, aunque ¿Qué otra clase de respuesta podía esperar de él? Obviamente no iba a esperar que le dijese "Gracias por preocuparte Rei, estoy bien, ahora mejor por que tú estas aquí" si claro, ni en sus sueños mas húmedos, digo, ni en sus mejores sueños.

Y sin esperar mayor respuesta los chicos recién acabados de llegar subieron las escaleras para dirigirse a la respectiva habitación de Kai.

–– ¿Estas seguro que ya te sientes bien? – cuestiono algo consternado el pelirrojo mientras ponía su mano en la frente del bicolor, palpando su temperatura. – Recuerda que conmigo no hay necesidad de fingir al inhumano señor Hiwatari que nada le duele. – dijo sonriendo levemente, intentando romper el hielo y la tristeza que sentía en ese momento.

–– No seas absurdo Yura¿Qué pretendes?. ¿Qué me suelte llorando en tu hombro como si fuera una nenita? – preguntó incorporándose levemente ya que estaba recostado. Una diminuta sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro de Kai.

–– Me llamaste Yura. – dijo emocionado mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente. Hasta que el otro se quejó. – Disculpa es que me emocione. – dijo sonriendo divertido del gesto en el otro chico.

–– Ya me di cuenta, y no te emociones tanto solo fue una forma de llamarte. – dijo recuperando su seria expresión en el rostro, la cual a su pensamiento no debería nunca de perder, pero a veces le ganaba la emoción como ahora con su amigo y otras ocasiones con Rei, pero ahora eso era pasado y esperaba que ahí se quedase.

Aunque realmente estaba lejos de lograrlo. Y eso lo sabía a la perfección, pero bien dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

–– Bueno, entonces te dejo descansar. – avisó el pelirrojo.

–– ¿No prefieres quedarte hoy aquí? – cuestionó el bicolor calmadamente.

–– No lo sé, de cualquier modo tengo que enfrentarme a Bryan algún día y creo que hoy estoy lo suficientemente molesto como para decirle una que otra verdad si me llega a molestar. – sonrió complacido. – pero gracias por la oferta.

–– Como quieras. – fue la simple y seca respuesta del otro.

–– Te veo en la mañana. – dijo Yura mientras le besaba curiosa y extrañamente la frente para luego ponerse de pie.

–– ¿Ahora te crees mi madre o que te pasa? – cuestionó el otro viendo como el pelirrojo abría la puerta ya para salir.

Giró su vista a Kai nuevamente y con la puerta semi abierta antes de salir hablo...

–– Si lo prefieres en la boca... Yo encantado. – una sonrisa descarada se dejo ver en sus labios los cuales se curvearon ligeramente, cerrando la puerta después de eso, no dándole tiempo al otro para contestar cualquier cosa.

Un cuerpo fue quien lo recibió, cerró ambos ojos al sentir el impacto. Un segundo más y sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

–– Suéltame imbécil. – exigió golpeando con sus puños la espalda de Bryan, quien lo tomó, echándolo sobre su hombro.

–– Que buen trasero tienes Yuriy. – dijo el pelilavanda, colocando una mano sobre la parte mencionada apretando ligeramente, ante el sonrojo del otro chico, que por la posición en la que lo llevaba, Bryan no logro ver. – Bien, ahora si. – dijo arrojándolo sobre la cama sin cuidado alguno, el pelirrojo rebotó un par de veces en el colchón.

–– ¿Qué pretendes? – cuestionó arrastrando las palabras con clara molestia.

–– Te dije que quiero hablar contigo. – hizo una breve pausa mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo, quien poniéndose en alerta, se comenzó a sentar. – Y en vista que no quisiste por las buenas... – habló dejando inconclusa la frase que perfectamente se podía entender.

–– Ya dije que no me importa, no deseo hablar contigo. – se puso de pie acercándose a una cajonera donde guardaba su ropa, sacando un par de cosas para dormir.

Ignorando completamente al otro chico dentro de la habitación, caminó hasta el baño, aventando la puerta tras él para vestirse, puerta que inmediatamente fue abierta.

–– Sal ahora mismo de aquí. – ordenó luego de ver a Bryan dentro del baño, recargado en la única salida posible. _La puerta._

Un par de minutos en eterno silencio fueron los que siguieron, Bryan miraba con descaro al pelirrojo, esperando a que este hiciera algo, o volviera a decir cualquier reclamo, parecía ser la única forma en que podría al menos pasar un rato a _solas _con el testarudo ojiazul.

–– ¿Por qué te besaste con Kai?. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – interrogó mirando seriamente a su compañero. Permanecía recargado en la puerta evitando de ese modo cualquier intento de escape por parte de Yuriy, sabía perfectamente que eso intentaría, y que por supuesto, no iba a poder.

El aludido solo giró su vista a la pequeña ventana que había en aquella mini habitación, pensando en que rayos podría objetar ante aquellas cuestiones.

–– Contesta Ivanov. – mas que una petición había sonado como una orden, la cual Yuriy no estaba dispuesto a seguir. Enarcó orgullosamente una ceja, elevo su barbilla en un acto petulante y a paso seguro camino hasta el otro ruso.

–– Intentaré ignorar el tono de voz que acabas de utilizar. – menos de un paso de distancia era lo que los separaba ahora. – Por otro lado, tú pregunta me hace suponer que estás algo celoso. ¿Es acaso que estoy en lo correcto? – indago con soberbia, cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho, dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa socarrona.

–– Quizá podría decirte que sí lo estoy. – inició el otro, hablando en el mismo tono utilizado por Yuriy. – Pero sería muy cruel de mi parte si te diera esas ilusiones. – Una ligera caricia que enmarcó el rostro del pelirrojo fue la acción hecha por Bryan para seguir con su diálogo. – Sobre todo a ti que estás tan enamorado de mí. – murmuró claramente sobre el oído del pelirrojo, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, un extraño y repentino nerviosismo fue el que lo embargo en esos segundos, tembló fugazmente.

–– ¿Eso crees? Definitivamente me he ganado un oscar a la mejor actuación. – aseguró soltando una sonrisa. – Quiere decir que me tenía buen ganado el beso que me di con Kai.

En ese momento Bryan sintió perder los estribos, tomó el brazo del pelirrojo con fuerza, una brusca y grosera acción, estaba muy molesto ante aquellas palabras, que sabía, no eran verdad.

–– Habla claro. – ordenó con suma molestia. Cosa que hizo sonreír aun más al pelirrojo.

–– ¿En verdad deseas eso? – preguntó bravuconamente.

–– Hazlo ahora, perfectamente sabes que carezco de paciencia. – volvió a exigir, apretando el agarre, lastimando al otro chico. Sus ojos centelleaban con enojo, un brillo casi mortal.

–– Suéltame primero que me estás lastimando estúpido. – atendiendo a la _petición _del chico, Bryan lo soltó, esperando una pronta explicación. La cual llegó inmediatamente. – Kai y yo apostamos, quien _enloquecía_ mas a su _pareja _y como se supone que tú lo eras. Se me hizo sencillo. Disculpa si mi actuación fue tan buena que te lo creíste. Izvini. – volvió a disculparse, aventando un beso.

Pasó por un costado de Bryan, quien seguía sin decir una sola palabra, únicamente miraba al parecer un punto muerto, la reciente confesión de su pelirrojo lo había dejado muy sorprendido.

Tomó con una mano el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y poder salir ya que Bryan había dado un paso al acercarse a él, dejándole libre lugar para salir. Pero unas palabras dichas lo detuvieron un segundo.

–– Tienes toda la razón, deberías ganarte un premio por tan buena actuación. – una breve pausa en la que ambos se daban la espalda. – Es tan creíble como niegas amarme, aún ahora que te he enfrentado. Pero estas lejos de engañarte a ti mismo Yuriy, y lo sabes. – tragó saliva conteniendo la molestia y frustración que sintió al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo. Hasta donde llegaba su terquedad, jamás pensó que le ganara, pero sin duda así era.

Un par de minutos después de la salida del pelirrojo y aun se mantenía dentro de aquella mini habitación. Al salir, observó la delgada figura de su ex capitán, quien parecía dormir, aun con la misma ropa, ni siquiera se había cambiado, solo se retiró la camisa, talvez para dormir más cómodamente.

No quiso decir una sola palabra más... Talvez por el momento las cosas con él ya no podían estar peor. ¿Para que empeorarlas? Además no deseaba arrojarlo a brazos del odioso bicolor, puesto que conociendo a Yuriy, sería lo primero que haría, huir a la otra habitación.

Cosa que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

–– Si, muchas gracias señor, y disculpe las molestias. Tenga un buen día. –

–– ¿Con quien hablabas? – una voz tras él lo sorprendió, ocasionando que diera un pequeño salto de la impresión.

–– Bryan, pensé que aún dormían todos. – dijo esquivando la cuestión anteriormente hecha.

–– Si bueno, ya sabes como adoro madrugar. – soltó con sarcasmo. – Pero dime ¿Con quien hablabas? Pregunto porque te exaltaste mucho al oírme. – aclaró. – pero si es algo privado, olvídalo, lo menos que quiero es entrometerme en la vida de los demás. – finiquitó caminando a la salida.

–– ¿A dónde vas? – interrogó con curiosidad el chico oriental.

–– A desayunar por ahí. ¿Vienes? –

–– ¿Tu me invitas? – sonrió divertido ante la expresión serena del otro.

–– Aprovechado. Anda vamos. – habló nuevamente desde la puerta de la casa, esperando a que el chico lo siguiera.

–– Era broma Bryan, no pretendo que pagues tú solo, pero en vista de que aceptaste. – saliendo completamente de la casa, se colgó del brazo del mayor y comenzó a caminar a su lado, iniciando una plática bastante amena.

No dejaría que su actual problema, le borrara su tan usual sonrisa que ya lo caracterizaba. Ambos chicos fueron desapareciendo del ángulo de visión que tenía un chico de rojizos orbes.

–– Y tienen el descaro de negarlo. – espetó con ironía y coraje.

Se dio la vuelta para meterse a bañar, deshaciéndose de su ropa en el camino al cuarto de baño.

–– Que diablos... – expresó mirando su pecho desnudo frente al espejo, su mirada se desvió a sus brazos, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que hasta ahora no había notado.

Una vez que iba despojándose de su pantalón y ropa interior, se daba cuenta de lo mismo¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No podía ser eso... ¿Verdad?

La pregunta rondaba su mente mientras tallaba con fuerza su cuerpo, queriendo borrar marcas que estaba lejos de poder borrar.

–– Maldición. – se quejó al sentir un ligero mareo. – No otra vez. – se quejó pensando en voz alta.

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

–– ¿Qué sucedió con Kai? – cuestionó desviando el tema a uno mas importante, ya que hasta ahora se habían dedicado a comentar sobre asuntos irrelevantes. – ¿Intentarás aclarar las cosas con él?

–– Ya te dije lo que pienso sobre ese asunto, no tengo nada que hablar. – aseguró mirando su comida, picando con el tenedor los panquecillos que había pedido de desayuno.

–– Rei, solo dices eso porque estás molesto, pero realmente no lo sientes así. – dijo llevando un bocado hasta sus labios.

–– Hoy mismo me voy. – anunció con melancolía.

–– ¿De que hablas? – cuestionó incrédulo, apenas y había tragado si no, seguro se hubiese atragantado.

–– Justo lo que oíste Kuznetzov. – nuevamente aquel tono tan serio que para nada iba con el Rei que hasta ahora había conocido.

–– Definitivamente a todos se les murieron un par de neuronas. – afirmó volviendo a llevar otro pedazo de waffle a su boca. Segundos después de aquel abrumante silencio prosiguió con lo que decía. – Te vas a arrepentir. – dijo llamando la atención del oriental, quien por un momento lo tomó como una amenaza. – Si lo haces después te vas a arrepentir por lo que dejaste ir. – aquellas palabras le hicieron pensar un momento.

–– ¿Desde cuando alegas a favor de Kai? Hasta donde yo se, no se soportan. – cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

–– ¿Y quien habla de ese imbécil? Yo me refiero a Hawai. – un respingo por parte de Rei fue lo que prosiguió. – El lugar es impresionante, es hermoso, cálido, es perfecto para un buen bronceado en la playa. – aseveró

–– Y vaya que te hace falta. – aquellas palabras hicieron a Bryan fruncir el seño ligeramente, volteando a ver inmediatamente su brazo.

–– No exageres, estoy un poco descolorido. A quien puedes verle el sistema circulatorio es a Kai, deberías fijarte, está más pálido que de costumbre. "_Solo espero entiendas lo que quiero decirte" _– pensó terminando con lo que había sido su desayuno. Tomando enseguida el vaso de jugo.

Esperó a que el chino terminase con su desayuno, que lo tenía muy desatendido, se mantuvieron en silencio, minutos después de pagar la cuenta, caminaban por la orilla de la playa. Bryan llevaba los zapatos en la mano.

–– ¿No te parece helada el agua? – cuestionó Rei ya que aún no salía el sol por completo. Por lo que la brisa matutina se podía sentir.

–– Hablas con un nativo de Rusia Rei. Y peor aun, conmigo. – soltó con altivez.

–– Discúlpeme, _señor no siento el frío_. – se quejó el oriental, caminando un poco alejado de Bryan para no tocar el agua ya que aun llevaba puesto su calzado.

–– En la abadía nos imponían crueles castigos al perder. – comenzó a relatar pareciendo bastante melancólico. – Muchas noches las pasé durmiendo en una mazmorra, no importaba si esa noche se desataba una terrible tormenta de nieve, nada interesaba realmente, ni siquiera podías ir abrigado, la pequeña ventanilla que dejaba colar la luz de la luna, también dejaba que se colara el frío que en un principio calaba hasta los huesos, ya después te acostumbrabas. Ese era el precio por perder. – sonrió con aparente nostalgia. – Yuriy fue mi compañero muchas de aquellas noches. Era tan gracioso como se abrazaba a mi cuerpo... – y cambiando por completo su actitud a una mas alegre dijo. – él si es realmente friolento.

–– No lo sabía, lo siento. – espetó sintiéndose un imprudente al haber dicho aquello sin saber realmente.

–– No tienes por que, fueron momentos pasados en mi vida. Así como los errores, los momentos tristes siempre dejan un buen aprendizaje o algo bueno para recordar. – una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ruso pelilavanda.

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

–– Kai tengo hambre yo quiero... – las palabras del pelirrojo se quedaron ahogadas en su garganta al observar al chico frente a él. – ¿Qué te sucedió? No me digas que volviste a pelear con Bryan. – preguntaba mientras caminaba hasta el bicolor y con incredulidad y preocupación, tocaba el pecho del chico.

–– No, salió temprano con Rei. – soltó con molestia. – No tengo idea de que me sucede. Yuriy – la voz de pronto se sintió diferente, no era aquel tono altanero y arrogante de siempre, extrañamente había cambiado al mencionar su nombre. Se agachó para estar a la altura del chico que sentado en la orilla de la cama permanecía cabizbajo. – No entiendo que me esta sucediendo. ¿Realmente esto es tan malo? – preguntó casi sollozando en un momento de debilidad.

–– Kai. – murmuró casi sin creer lo que sucedía, estrechando al chico entre sus brazos, muy pocas veces había presenciado aquel abatimiento en su amigo, lo cual le causo ternura y preocupación, las cosas no podían seguir así. – Vamos con un doctor. – pidió casi ordenando al otro, quien hundiendo su rostro en el cuello, negaba aún con la cabeza.

–– No quiero, otra vez no. – dijo cual niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

–– ¿Y si te prometo un dulce? – agregó divertido, queriendo reanimar al otro.

–– Idiota. – aquel insulto pareció disfrutarlo ya que Kai separó ligeramente su cuerpo, dejando notar una sonrisa tan sincera como pocas en los labios del bicolor.

–– Vamos Kai, hazlo por mi, no quiero que me vayas a dejar solo. Además si aceptas, te prometo, te aseguro que haré algo que me pidas. – dijo sonriendo con diversión. – Iremos mañana a la playa e intentare surfear. ¿Qué te parece? – cuestionó

–– Dijiste algo que yo te pidiera, no lo que tu quisieras. – elevo una ceja mirando al pelirrojo quien se puso de pie, deshaciendo el abrazo, extendiendo la mano al bicolor para que se levantara. – Aún puedo hacerlo solo. – aseguró ignorando el gesto de su compatriota.

Ese era el Kai que conocía, ese arrogante y testarudo chico, por una parte le alegraba ya que quería decir que estaba mejor.

–– ¿Vamos? – cuestionó comenzando a caminar a la salida de aquella habitación.

–– No iré desnudo. – replicó haciendo que el pelirrojo volteara curioso.

–– Jaja! Ni lo había notado, de haberme dado cuenta antes, te hubiera violado. – le amenazó con diversión, clara muestra de una hermosa amistad. – Te espero en la sala, no te tardes porque si no, yo mismo subiré a ponerte el pañal. – y luego de aquellas palabras salió antes de recibir un golpe por parte del otro, quien seguramente se habría molestado.

Rato después el bicolor bajó completamente cambiado, una camiseta manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla, nada impresionante.

–– ¿Listo? Andando... –

Tomaron un taxi para ir al centro de la ciudad, donde la noche anterior habían ido a parar.

–– Al hospital San Andrés por favor. – pidió al chofer, siendo obedecido con rapidez. – Kai, esta vez quiero que hagas caso, y aunque no lo quieras, te haré que sigas las instrucciones. – amenazó su amigo.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, pagaron al chofer, un fuerte suspiro por parte de Kai quien ya estaba algo cansado y extrañamente sentía sueño, era raro en él ya que normalmente se despertaba más temprano, incluso antes de que amaneciera por completo y ahora ya eran casi las diez y seguía teniendo sueño.

Talvez eran las preocupaciones de tantos problemas y peleas.

Llegaron al consultorio que la recepcionista les había indicado, tras leer la pequeña placa con el nombre en la puerta, que les corroboraba que si estaban en el lugar correcto. Un par de toques a la puerta y esperaron por la respuesta de quien estuviera adentro.

–– Buenos días pasen por favor. – se escuchó desde dentro.

–– Buen día doctora... – saludó el pelirrojo esperando por el nombre de la joven muchacha que se presentaba ante ellos. Kai permanecía un poco atrás de él.

–– Soy la doctora Anne Lerner, mucho gusto – estiro la mano hacia las dos personas frente a ella – ¿Quien es el paciente?– interrogó sonriendo amablemente, un gesto amigable.

–– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yuriy Ivanov. – devolvió el gesto el pelirrojo. – Es él. – dijo contestando a la pregunta hecha por la mujer. – Su nombre es Kai – y ante una pequeña señal por parte de la joven, ambos tomaron asiento.

–– Mucho gusto Kai. – Saludó amable saludando al oji carmín del mismo modo como con el pelirrojo – Y bien¿Cual es su problema que le trajo aquí? – preguntó sonriente

Y ante el mutismo del bicolor, Yuriy le hecho una fuerte mirada para que contestara a la cuestión realizada por la doctora.

–– Estos últimos días no me he sentido muy bien, además que me han aparecido varios moretones en el cuerpo... – no sabía ni que más decirle a la atenta chica.

–– Sufre constantes mareos, además que hace algunos días le diagnosticaron anemia, pero no confiamos mucho en aquellos resultados. – intervino intentando explicarle mejor.

–– Mal hecho –regaño a ambos chicos parándose de su lugar y caminando hasta donde Kai –– ¿Dolores de cabeza?. ¿Cansancio?. ¿Náuseas? o ¿Hemorragias nasales?– pregunto viéndole atentamente, y tomando la cara del chico reviso su palidez anormal. Una casi asustada expresión en ambos chicos que le miraban atentos.

–– Bueno yo... – trastabillo un poco en sus palabras, viéndose reflejado en aquellos orbes oscuros y profundos de los que era dueña la chica. Habiéndose recuperado contestó. – Pues hasta ahora solo dolores intensos de cabeza, nauseas muy poco, yo diría que falta de apetito nada más, y hemorragias nasales hasta ahora no. Pero si me da mucho sueño.

–– Duerme más de lo que acostumbraba. – respaldó con voz calma el pelirrojo.

Metió su mano en la bata blanca y sacando el esfigmomanómetro de mercurio, tomo del brazo al bicolor frente suyo y coloco el brazal sobre su estirado brazo

–– ¿Comes las tres veces al día? – cuestionó apretando repetidamente del mango, haciendo que el brazal se ajustara cada vez mas al joven paciente y unas vez visto lo que deseaba, su presión, soltó el utensilio guardándolo de nuevo en su lugar – Tienes baja la presión – anunció – parece que después de todo no se equivoco tu doctor. ¿Te duelen los moretes? – volvió a preguntar.

–– Con esfuerzo y come una vez al día Anne. ¿Puedo llamarle así? – cuestionó el pelirrojo comenzando a contestar lo que la chica había preguntado. Y dado que no parecía mayor, quiso llamarle por su nombre.

–– Claro– sonrió gentilmente al carismático taheño y anotando algo en una hoja sobre el escritorio recrimino con la mirada al ruso ojirojos en espera de su respuesta.

–– Los moretes no me duelen y respecto a lo de la comida, ya dije que es porque no me da hambre, no siento ganas de comer, eso es todo. Muchas veces prefiero dormir. – aseguró girando la vista ya que la joven galeno le miraba intensamente.

–– Tu fatiga es causada por la anemia que dices no tener, pero aunque lo niegues, no significa que no esta ahí. – Regresó sobre sus pasos acercándose de nuevo a Kai – Y de una vez te aviso que tienes que comer tus tres comidas, desayuno, comida y cena... tu amigo me ayudara a cuidar eso ¿Verdad?– una mirada cómplice al pelirrojo y una mueca divertida al bicolor – Y por aquello de que no te da hambre, te daré un suplemento alimenticio. – sentencio e indicando al bicolor con su dedo índice a la báscula continuó – Sube por favor… sin zapatos –

El par de miradas rusas le observaban con detenimiento, Yura miró a Kai quien se puso de pie pero no parecía querer moverse, el pelirrojo casi le empujo para que fuera. Quitándose los zapatos obedeció a la chica.

–– ¿No serían buenas también unas vitaminas Anne? En vez de un suplemento. – indagó curioso Yuriy, ya que tenía aquella duda, siempre pensó que los suplementos eran para las chicas que se ponían a dieta, para quitar el hambre o algo así. Necesitaba la respuesta de la especialista.

–– Si claro – respondió – ya lo anote en la receta. – sonrió ante la curiosidad del ojiazul – el suplemento es por que, hay personitas que no les gusta comer – tiro la indirecta al bicolor viéndole con reproche – y les ayuda a que en lugar de comer mucho, ya traen todo lo necesario, como vitaminas y hierro, por eso se lo tendrá que tomar todos los días en la mañana, pues en lugar de obligarle a comer algo mas pesado, solo se tomará el licuado… Lo que veo mas fácil ¿No lo crees? – indagó sonriente.

Miro como el ruso de iris carmines cumplía su petición y con cuidado acomodo las llaves de la bascula según la altura para así ver los resultados. Suspiro con resignación – mejor debí dejarte los zapatos, aun así estarías por debajo de tu peso normal. – se encaminó hacia su escritorio y sentándose en su lugar correspondiente, escribió algo mas mientras les explicaba – Mira, primero, como te dijeron si tienes anemia eso es mas que obvio por eso no te mandare a hacer mas análisis, aunque si así lo quieres, a mi no me picaran, igual tendrás anemia. – estiro el papel hasta la vista de los dos rusos.

–– La anemia es la deficiencia en calidad y cantidad de células sanguíneas como lo son los eritrocitos. Hay muchos tipos de anemias, pero la tuya es la anemia por deficiencia de Folato, que vendría siendo la vitamina 'b', causada por la falta de hierro y nutrientes al no alimentarte debidamente…– hizo una pausa para señalar la parte correcta en la receta –aquí, te apunte vitaminas y hierro para curar tu palidez y cansancio, también te daré tratamiento preventivo con antibióticos pues al estar así de débil tus defensas estarán muy bajas y no queremos verte mas enfermo. –

–– Muchas gracias, vaya que no estaba muy informado sobre todo eso Anne. ¿Entonces eso sería todo? – cuestionó el pelirrojo mirando atentamente a la chica.

Kai se cruzó de brazos puesto que le habían dicho prácticamente, debilucho y por si no fuera poco flaco.

–– Si, solo cuida que coma tres veces al día por favor. – sonrió al pelirrojo tendiéndole la mano como despedida – cualquier cosa, aquí estoy, solo sigan las indicaciones, ahí vienen cada que horas y por cuanto tiempo, todo sin excepción síganlo al pie de la letra.– agregó finalmente entregándole la receta en manos al ruso ojiazul.

–– Pues muchas gracias, fue un placer. – dijo agachando ligeramente la cabeza de modo gentil, saludando finalmente a la doctora, ambos chicos salieron de ahí, no sin antes pagarle lo que ya les habían dicho.

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

Ya por la tarde ambos chicos habían regresado, pasaron un ameno día acompañándose, Bryan intentó persuadir varias veces al oriental de su precipitada decisión pero parecía estar muy decidido.

En tanto Rei hacía su maleta, Bryan permanecía tirado en un pequeño sillón dentro de la habitación del oriental, haciendo comentarios irónicos sobre cosas sin importancia.

–– Rei tengo una mejor idea. – aseguró poniéndose de pie, captando enseguida la atención del pelinegro. – Te vas porque no quieres estar junto a Kai. ¿Cierto? – cuestionó plantándose frente al menor.

–– Si, ya te lo dije, y no insistas en que me quede porque no lo haré. – afirmó ya cansado de negarse tantas veces.

–– No te iba a pedir precisamente eso, bueno, de algún modo se podría decir que si. – parecía pensar en voz alta, tomando su barbilla con una mano, para luego continuar. – Verás, lo que yo quiero es que ambos nos vayamos de aquí, pero me refiero a la casa, si no deseas estar cerca del inútil de Kai, pues nos hospedamos en un hotel y asunto arreglado. – estiró sus brazos como si fuera la mayor noticia que el oriental pudiera recibir, este ultimo únicamente elevo una ceja con incredulidad.

–– Bryan estás loco, tengo dinero pero no como para quedarme en un hotel. Mejor será regresarme. – insistió volviendo su atención a la ropa que metía en su maleta.

–– Eso no importa ahora. Quiero compartir contigo lo que tengo. – habló abrazando a Rei por un hombro.

–– No es en afán de ofender pero¿Tienes dinero? – preguntó casi con desconfianza.

–– De eso no te preocupes que yo me encargo. ¿Te quedarás? – volvió a preguntar, Rei aun lo veía con extrañes por lo que volvió a reiterar. – No me robaré un banco eh, ni le voy a pedir a nadie dinero, de eso no te preocupes. – recalcó sonriendo.

–– Está bien. Como quieras, pero eso no quita que nos vamos hoy. ¿Verdad? – indagó algo desesperado.

–– Ahora mismo voy a hacer mi maleta. Vuelvo enseguida de todos modos no traigo tantas cosas. – respondió saliendo de la habitación ajena, entrando a la que compartía con Yuriy.

Unos minutos le tomó acomodar perfectamente todo, hasta tendió la cama ocupaba como suya. Miró a la compañera de esta, la cual se encontraba toda mal tendida, parecía que _su _pelirrojo había hecho el intento por acomodarla pero como siempre, incluso en la abadía compartían habitación y jamás pudo lograr hacer bien una cama. Sonrió y pensó en voz alta.

–– Será un poco más complicado lejos de ti mi _fosforito_, pero sería más difícil si Rei se va. Esto es solo por hacerle un favor al inútil de Kai, porque si yo quisiera me ocuparía solo de lo nuestro y no me importaría lo demás. Y no solo eso, el chino se ganó mi confianza, mi amistad. – hablo bajo para sí observando la otra cama, después tomó su maleta con una mano y camino hasta la salida de dicha alcoba.

Al salir se encontró con peculiar escena en el pasillo.

–– Como que te vas. – dijo casi gritando el moreno.

–– Chicos, me voy a hospedar en un hotel, estaré un poco mas lejos pero en Hawai al fin de cuentas. – aseguró soltando su maleta a su lado. – ¿Listo? – cuestionó a Bryan quien salía de la habitación observando la situación.

–– Si, vamos. – hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que ya se fueran.

–– Rei. ¿Peleaste con Kai? – indagó el pequeño rubio, notando el aparente nerviosismo del oriental, no era un secreto ya para ellos el que los chicos estaban juntos, y aunque no podía negar que se sentía atraído por el bicolor, no pensaba en intentar separarlos, y mucho menos le alegraba la situación posible de un pleito. Que era lo mas lógico y aparente hasta el momento.

–– Nos vamos ya, si preguntan por nosotros estaremos en un hotel, ya escucharon. En diferentes habitaciones. – aclaró el ruso, caminando con la maleta escaleras abajo, siendo seguido de cerca por el pelinegro, quien con un gesto de su mano, se despidió con la amabilidad que ya le caracterizaba.

–– Esto es muy extraño. – mencionó Takao tomando con una mano su barbilla, su vista al techo.

–– Si, ni que lo digas. – secundó el americano. – Hagamos algo. – dijo sonriendo ante lo que se le había ocurrido.

Minutos más tarde luego de la explicación era el gordo, ejem, Takao, quien se quejaba.

–– Es injusto, mejor tú preguntarás a Kai y Yuriy, sabes que no me llevo muy bien con ninguno. Además ese pelirrojo a veces me da miedo. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–– Está bien, lo haré yo. Pero tú irás con los otros dos. – sentenció.

–– Entendido. – una gran sonrisa y su dedo pulgar elevado fue la expresión hecha por el chico. – ¿Y crees que ahorita podamos comer algo? – volvió a preguntar.

–– Si Takao, vamos. – contesto el rubio, caminando hacia abajo.

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

–– Kai, te dijeron que ibas a comer, y ahora mismo vamos a ir a comer a la casa. – regañó con molestia. Una vez que habían salido del hospital.

–– A la casa no, mejor vamos por ahí a comer algo. – dijo pues aún era temprano y no deseaba volver. No _aun._

–– Como quieras, pero tendrás que comerte casi una vaca. – dijo a modo de broma. – Eso de que no estés en tu peso normal, no es bueno.

–– Pues tampoco quiero estar como Takao. – renegó por el comentario anterior de su paisano.

–– Vamos no exageres, estas muy lejos de estar como él. Solo me sorprende lo bien que te vez y eso que estas bajo en peso. Aún así te vez delicioso. – aseguró mordiendo su labio inferior con una fingida sensualidad, ya que jugaba únicamente con su amigo.

–– No soy comida, así que no puedo verme delicioso. – aclaró cruzándose de brazos, caminando a paso lento junto a su amigo.

–– Pues a mi me parece que podrías serlo. ¿No me vas a decir que tu gatito nunca te devoró? – preguntó con doble sentido en sus palabras, causando que el otro se sonrojase.

–– Déjate de babosadas Yura. – regaño algo molesto por la imprudencia de su amigo.

–– Bueno, bueno, no te molestes, solo era una pregunta. – dijo sonriendo y elevando sus hombros con indiferencia. – ¿Ahora a donde vamos a ir? – cuestionó desviando el tema.

–– Pues al primer lugar donde vendan comida que encontremos por acá. – respondió caminando junto a su amigo.

Minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas más retiradas, esperando a un mesero que llegara a pedirles la orden.

–– Good Morning. – saludó con amabilidad el chico. – Can i help you? – cuestionó el chico amablemente, tomando una pequeña libreta entre sus manos, al igual que una pluma.

–– Da. – contestó casi por inercia en su idioma natal, sonriendo para luego volver a hablar. – Do you speak spanish? – indagó al joven muchacho.

–– Sorry, pensé que eran de por aquí, pero veo que no. – exclamó casi devorando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

–– De hecho estamos de vacaciones. – una sonrisa extremadamente coqueta por parte de Yuriy, mientras se recargaba con ambos brazos sobre la mesa, mirando atentamente al chico. – ¿Qué tienen para la comida? – interrogó sabiendo que aún era un tanto temprano pero bien se podía, poco mas y sería medio día, así que una buena comida, no les vendría nada mal.

–– Ah que poco cordial de mi parte, lo siento, es solo que me ha puesto nervioso su presencia. – coqueteó el chico, extendiéndole a cada uno el menú. Esperó un par de minutos en tanto los chicos observaban.

–– Bien, creo que para él, tráigale una ensalada para empezar, una sopa y también el plato fuerte del día. – entrecerró sus ojos con ligereza dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. – La que creas que este mejor. – terminó. Una profunda mirada dirigida solo al chico.

Kai bufó con fastidio ante la irritante actitud del mesero y peor aún la de su acompañante.

–– ¿Qué crees que tengo por estómago? – indagó con una extraña molestia. – ¿Un agujero negro acaso? – volvió a preguntar enojado, cruzando ambos brazos.

–– A mi también me traes por favor lo mismo, solo que sin ensalada, solo la sopa y el plato especial del día. – dijo ignorando por completo el reclamo del bicolor.

–– En seguida joven... –

–– Yuriy. – sonrió

–– Claro, enseguida joven Yuriy. – y dando la vuelta se dirigió a la cocina.

–– ¿Qué diablos crees que haces coqueteando de ese modo? – indagó reclamando como si fuera un novio celoso.

–– Ya basta Kai, pareces el estúpido de Bryan, siempre tan engreído. Además solo lo hago con la intención de ser amable y divertirme un rato. ¿Acaso esta prohibido eso? – contestó, devolviendo una nueva pregunta. Se recargó en el sillón que rodeaba completamente la mesa en modo de un asiento más cómodo.

Rato después les habían traído primero la ensalada de Kai y la sopa a ambos chicos, una nueva oportunidad al pelirrojo de demostrar su innato carisma. Minutos de silencio en los que Kai se limitaba a observar ambas cosas que le habían traído, sin dignarse a probar alguna.

–– Kai, es comida, todo lo que hay aquí es digerible, hasta las verduras que vez ahí. Comienza a comer. – ordenó dando un pequeño sorbo a su sopa. – Deliciosa. – exclamó. – aún no pierdo mi toque para escoger siempre lo mejor. – dijo con orgullo.

–– Yo no pensaría igual. Si te pones a pensar un poco en tus palabras... – comenzó llamando de inmediato la atención del pelirrojo, quien desconcertado le miraba atento. – ¿Entonces porque estas enamorado de Bryan?

–– Porque tú te enamoraste de Rei. – y ante aquellas sinceras palabras dichas por el pelirrojo, ambos guardaron silencio, sonrió algo nostálgico al rememorar como estaba en un principio tras Kai, creando todo un juego, una farsa, en la cual terminó cayendo redondito.

Para su mala suerte, el destino le devolvió pronto una cucharada de su propio chocolate, con toda razón dicen por ahí que todo cuanto hagas en esta vida se te regresará. Muy sabias palabras.

–– Kai. ¿Que pasó?. ¿Qué fue lo que nos llevo hasta este punto? – cuestionó casi como un pensamiento en voz alta, después de el fúnebre silencio que se apoderó del momento.

–– ¿A que te refieres con _este punto_? –

–– A todo esto que nos sucede. Lo de Rei contigo, las peleas constantes entre Bryan y yo, sin contar las que tienen ustedes que son realmente peores, como animales salvajes que son se dan buenos golpes. – soltó echándole un vistazo al labio aun rojo del chico. – Y lo que es peor, tu enfermedad. – agregó terminando la frase.

Hacía rato ya que les habían llevado el plato fuerte, el bicolor por órdenes o talvez la insistencia del pelirrojo había acabado con toda la ensalada y casi termina también la sopa.

–– No lo sé, creo que Boris tenía razón. – aquel nombre, sumado a la extraña oración del ruso bicolor, llamaron la completa atención de Yuriy.

–– ¿De que hablas Kai? – interrogó curiosamente.

–– Lo que siempre nos enseñó Yuriy, lo que toda nuestra niñez se nos inculcó en la abadía. ¿Recuerdas que era? Aquellas palabras que ahora tienen tanto sentido, solo ahora que puedo comprobarlo es que puedo entenderlo. – hizo el plato a un lado y prosiguió con lo que hablaba. – No cabe duda que no hay mejor manera de entender algo si no es experimentándolo.

–– Definitivamente... quizá tengas razón. – secundó con melancolía. – Pero desde que estábamos aun ahí, yo había desobedecido esas reglas. – subió la vista, encontrándose de inmediato con los rojizos orbes que con singular brillo le miraban.

–– No te entiendo. – afirmó Kai para que el otro prosiguiera con lo que decía.

–– Me refiero a que cuando éramos niños ya sentía algo mas fuerte que amistad por ti, conforme fuimos creciendo me sentí atraído por tu singular forma de ser, eres único Kai, creo que pocas personas somos las que podemos soportar tu carácter, sobre todo cuando estas de mal humor. – comentó divertido, bajando la vista.

–– Yuriy yo... –

–– ¿Desean ordenar algún postre? – preguntó con amabilidad el mesero que les había estado atendiendo desde que llegaron.

–– No.–

–– Si.– contestaron al mismo tiempo, Kai mirando mortalmente al pelirrojo por pedir un postre. – ¿Tienes choco flan? – indagó sonriente.

–– Claro que si¿Le traigo una rebanada? –

–– Una _muy _grande por favor, me gustan las cosas grandes. – afirmó cerrando divertidamente un ojo. – Y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para mi amigo. –

–– En seguida. Con permiso. –

–– Propio. Gracias. –

–– Hay Yuriy, definitivamente no tienes remedio, pobre ingenuo, piensa que te gusta y tu jugando con él. – Kai negaba con la cabeza la acción del pelirrojo, una casi invisible sonrisa de diversión plasmada en sus labios. – Lo siento Yuriy. – fueron las cortas palabras del bicolor.

–– ¿Por qué? – Kai. ¿Pidiendo disculpas?. ¿A él? Definitivamente estaba muy enfermo como la joven doctora Anne lo había afirmado.

–– Porque nunca tuve la valentía de decirte lo que sentía por ti. Cuando llegaste al hotel y te volví a ver, sentí una extraña pero grande alegría en mi pecho, pensé que algo malo te podría suceder con todo ese revuelto que hubo en la maldita cloaca llamada abadía. – cerró sus ojos y cruzo los brazos, no soportando la seria y confundida mirada del otro ruso. – Pero sentirte entre mis brazos, oler tu cabello, confirmar que estabas bien, todo eso me hizo corresponder en ese momento a tu beso, igualmente cuando subimos a tu habitación. ¿Lo recuerdas? –

–– Como olvidarlo, fue la vez que estuve más cerca de estar contigo. Fue increíble y placentero en su momento, estoy seguro que debes ser un buen amante. – aseguró recargando su cuerpo en la mesa, sin dejar de ver al otro.

–– Tonterías Yura, solo eso sabes decir. – una breve pausa, volviendo a la antigua seriedad con la que decía lo anterior. – Ese día te correspondí, y si me gustó, después te traté mal por que yo así me sentía. Estaba suficientemente confundido respecto a Rei, y todavía llegabas tú y me revolvías más. En realidad fue un gran problema, afortunada o desafortunadamente llegó el inútil de Bryan, y al verte con alguien mas, comprendí en ese momento que mis sentimientos para ti eran mera amistad, no más. Pero no niego que en su momento llegué a sentir más que eso por ti. – Tras la confesión, llegó el chico con los pedazos de pastel, una amable sonrisa y nuevamente los dejó solos.

–– No comprendo porque me dices todo esto ahora. – confesó con una mediana sonrisa en el rostro.

–– Yo tampoco, es algo que tenía guardado aquí. – dijo tocando con su mano la parte izquierda de su pecho. – Y talvez por eso necesitaba desahogarme. –

–– Te estas poniendo muy cursi Kai. ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó temerosamente, pero cualquier cosa que el otro fuera a contestar fue frenada.

Sintió una calidez extraña saliendo de su nariz, subió su mano hasta ella palpando el líquido tibio que de esta emanaba, mirando como sus dedos manchados de rojo se encontraban, abrió sus ojos y tomó rápidamente una servilleta, obstruyendo con esta el pequeño orificio por el que su sangre salía. Se levantó a prisa con dirección al baño del lugar.

Yuriy observó todo con detenimiento, llamando al chico que les atendía para pedir la cuenta.

–– ¿Diga usted? – preguntó el chico llegando.

–– La cuenta por favor. –

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

–– ¿Te parece bien esta habitación para los dos o prefieres que pida otra? – cuestionó el pelilavanda, en aquel cuarto se encontraban dos camas, una a cada lado de la recamara, cada una tenía su propia lámpara y sus propios gabinetes para la ropa. Era algo así como dos en una, claro que con excepción de que solo tenía un baño.

–– No, así esta bien, creo. – contestó mientras desempacaba, en busca de su ropa para dormir.

Sintió en ese momento un par de manos tomándolo por los hombros, giró su cuerpo para encarar al dueño de aquellas extremidades, chocando de inmediato con una profunda y clara mirada lila.

–– Si no estás seguro no es necesario, no quiero que te sientas comprometido a nada porque yo esté pagando esto, no es nada, de verdad. Es una de las pocas cosas que digo en serio, así que no me desaproveches. – una extraña y sincera sonrisa adornando el rostro del ruso.

–– Lo sé, es extraño estar contigo aquí, pero será divertido. – agradeció con una gran sonrisa, calmando la inquietud que el otro tenía.

–– Espero que todo salga bien. –

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

–– ¿Ya lo tienes? – cuestionó el rubiecito.

–– Si, lo tengo. – afirmó.

–– ¿Entonces que es lo que esperas? – dijo casi en un reclamo.

–– No me regañes, ya voy, tampoco es tan sencillo. –

–– Yo no encuentro la dificultad, solo tienes que ir, avisarles, sobre todo convencerlos, a ambos. – recalcó

–– Si, así lo haré. –

–– Perfecto, entonces estamos en el mismo canal. – una grande y brillante sonrisa se dejó ver en el tierno rostro del chico. – Va ahora anda que se hace tarde.

–– Ok te veo mas tarde, nos vemos Maxie. – y ante aquella despedida salió de la habitación compartida, saliendo después de la casa que habitaba actualmente, encontrándose en el camino con un par de personas.

–– Llegamos. – anunció el pelirrojo.

–– No me digas... – espetó con sarcasmo.

–– Tampoco es para que me hables de ese modo Hiwatari, no te aproveches de mi bondad. – reclamó con simpleza.

–– Te equivocas, eres tú quien se aprovecha de mi nobleza, y ya cállate por favor. – ambos chicos subían por las escaleras, topándose con un rubio de gran sonrisa y varias pecas en el rostro. –¿Qué sucede Max? – preguntó el bicolor.

–– Quiero pedirte algo Kai. – soltó rápidamente. Elevó una ceja con extrañeza y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el americano tenía que pedir.

–– Tú dirás. – mencionó tranquilamente, era extraño pero con Max se sentía como una persona normal, no tenía la necesidad de actuar sarcásticamente, o con arrogancia, claro, eso siempre y cuando estuvieran solos. De otro modo podría significar una mala tacha en su reputación.

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

–– No puedo creer que lo hayas aceptado. – reclamaba el pelirrojo.

–– Si no deseabas venir entonces ¿Qué demonios haces aquí fastidiando? – cuestionó reclamando.

–– Es solo que no creí que el chico tuviera tanta influencia en ti. Pensé que no te llevabas bien con tus compañeros de equipo. – comentó dando un sorbo a su bebida.

–– Ya cállate Yura. –

–– Jaja! Esta bien, eso no quita que te hayan manipulado. –

Ambos chicos permanecían recostados en unas largas sillas reclinables, perfectas para la playa, llevaban una ligera playera y un short, además de sandalias. Veían a su alrededor, chicas en diminutos bikinis y chicos únicamente con un short, parejas tanto de chicas, algunas otras de chicos, familias, de todo había en aquel lugar.

Tanto Takao como Max corrían y jugaban animadamente en el agua, arrojándose un balón, algunas chicas se acercaron hasta ellos y también comenzaron a jugar, Kai no encontraba realmente algo interesante en aventarse el balón y seguirlo, pero en fin, algo así como voleiball.

–– Mira nada más quienes están allá. – comentó sorprendido, colocándose un par de lentes negros para disminuir la luz que ya comenzaba a molestarle en sus ojos.

–– ¿Quiénes? – cuestionó sentándose ligeramente. – Rei... – murmuró al verlo, llevaba un short negro y el cabello apenas agarrado por una trenza.

–– Y Bryan. – completó mirando a ambos chicos que a lo lejos iban llegando. El ruso de claros cabellos llevaba puesto unos bermudas azul marino, casi tirando a negro de lo oscuro.

–– Rei, Bryan, por acá. – gritaba con fuerza el chico rubio agitando su brazo el cual mantenía en lo alto. Los rusos que se encontraban semi recostados en las sillas, giraron su vista entre ellos, elevando una ceja por el desconcierto. – Ahí están sus sillas, las apartamos para ustedes. – dijo con alegría retirando sus cosas de la silla junto a Kai, quien cruzo sus brazos bajo su cabeza y se recostó cerrando los ojos.

Ambos chicos aludidos se quedaron un tanto extrañados de la compañía que tendrían a un lado, pero intentaron ignorarlos.

Cuatro preciosos chicos acomodados en sus respectivas sillas, las cuales se encontraban bajo un pequeño techo hecho de palma, algo parecido a un kiosco. Un pelirrojo, un bicolor, un chico peli lila y finalmente un pelinegro.

–– Yuriy. – habló una vocecilla cerca de él.

–– Que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó sentándose en la silla que ocupaba, retirando sus lentes mientras plasmaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – "Mejor no podría salir la situación."

:**:C**_o_**n**_ti_**n**_ú_**a:**:

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

"_...Si sientes que todo perdió su sentido, siempre habrá un 'Te quiero', siempre habrá un amigo. Un amigo es una persona con la que se puede pensar en voz alta..."  
_R_**a**_lp_**h **_W. _**E**_me_**rs**_o_**n**_

_**·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·»»»»»»·!·**__**·!· !·**__**·!· !·**__**·!·**_

Como ya dije, y vuelvo a repetir, este capítulo va COMPLETAMENTE dedicado a mi hermosa y preciada hermanita **ISIS** pequeña lindura, como te dije, va para ti y aunque me adelanté poquito a tu cumple que es el 22 de Julio. Espero que te haya gustado.

También agradecerle por ayudarme ya que ella es la carismática doctora Anne Lerner, Jeje hasta me regañó a Kai, pero bien merecido lo tiene, gracias por ayudarme.

Y en otros asuntos. Este capítulo es algo largo, y supongo o espero que el siguiente sea mas largo aún, ya que será el final. Como ya lo había dicho creo que en el capítulo anterior, estos son los dos últimos.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, la próxima entrega será la ultima para esta historia, ojalá y me den sus opiniones. En verdad las apreciaría De ante mano gracias y también por los comentarios de las personas que me escribieron en el capi pasado, se agradece muchísimo.

_»»Sólo únete. Muéstranos un poco de lo que sabes y te gusta hacer, has que las historias de Kai y Rei, nos vuelvan a enloquecer««  
__C_**R**_U_**Z**_A_**D**_E__ K_**A**_I_**&**_ R_**E**_I_

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


	20. Celos y obstinación

_«__**«**_**K**_î_**Š**_ŝ_**э**_ѕ__**»**__»_

Y a petición de mi maravillosa hermana divina... _**Isis**_ preciosa. Aquí esta tu pedido. **Disfrútalo.**

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

_Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
Celos y obstinación, __¿Una mala combinación?__  
__**!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

–– Yuriy. – habló una vocecilla cerca de él.

–– Que sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó sentándose en la silla que ocupaba, retirando sus lentes mientras plasmaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. – "Mejor no podría salir la situación."

–– Es un gusto poder mirarte otra vez. – saludó coquetamente el chico, acercándose hasta el pelirrojo, quien ya se había sentado completamente. Se sentó junto a Yuriy, ocupando la misma silla, quedando frente a frente con el ruso, mirando con atención sus ojos azules. – Tus ojos son hermosos, aun más hermosos de cerca. – añadió acariciando el contorno del rostro.

–– Ya me coqueteas y ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre. – cuestionó al chico. Realmente no estaba del todo mal, ayer con el traje de mesero no le había tomado demasiada atención, pero ahora que lo miraba mejor, notó los extraños pero hermosos ojos verde–azul claro del chico, su cabello ligeramente rubio a la altura de los hombros, poco más alto quizá que Bryan.

–– Soy Brian. – el pelirrojo no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos ante el maldito nombre que le había mencionado el chico. ¿Que extraña maldición había caído sobre él¿Que demonios sucedía?. Maldijo mentalmente, pero por fuera permanecía con su faceta de coquetería, observando por el rabillo de sus ojos al pelilavanda.

–– "Me siento como un completo imbécil, solo me quedo sentado observando como me quitan a mi novio, Bah, si ni siquiera es mi pareja. Puede hacer lo que quiera, pero no quiero que lo haga." – sus pensamientos eran como un mar salvaje, apretaba el vaso de su bebida con la mano, sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza ejercida. Decidió que era mejor ponerse los lentes para sol ya que si no, talvez se notara el fuego en sus ojos, ya que en ese preciso momento se sentía como un demonio recién salido del infierno y con muchos deseos de matar a alguien. Que casualmente si no había escuchado mal, tenía el mismo nombre.

Perra suerte. Maldijo en su mente.

–– Calma Bryan. – murmuró Rei poniéndose de pie junto a la silla del ruso. – ¿Quieres ir a jugar con los chicos? – indagó ya que los veía entretenerse bastante con aquellas chicas.

–– No. – contestó seca y casi hasta groseramente al pelinegro que ni la culpa tenía.

–– Como quieras, allá estaré y por favor. – hizo una pausa en la que se agacho hasta la altura del oído de Bryan. – Disimula esos celos y no mates a nadie con la mirada¿Quieres? –

–– No sucederá, así no tendría el placer de hacerlo con mis manos. – contestó subiendo su puño, y ante una amplia sonrisa por parte del pelinegro se retiro caminando hasta sus compañeros de equipo.

–– Que diablos. – pensó Kai observando como Max le presentaba a las chicas con las que jugaban, al parecer aquellas mujeres eran muy coquetas y liberales ya que llevaban un diminuto traje de baño que apenas y dejaba algo a la imaginación.

–– Lo siento Yuriy, ahora me tengo que ir, mas tarde paso por aquí haber si aún estas para invitarte a comer o a cenar. – le hablaba al oído, tomado de la mano del pelirrojo, quien sonreía divertido al indirectamente notar las reacciones del otro Bryan.

–– Claro, me hubiese encantado que te quedaras pero será otro día. Hasta pronto. – se despidió regalando un lento beso cerca de los labios. El rubio chico no conforme con ello le tomó de la nuca robándole un fugaz beso de sus labios. – Hey. – reclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido por la acción.

En ese momento un ruido de cristal los sorprendió.

Apretaba a mas no poder el vaso de cristal en su mano izquierda hasta que vio como el chico le robaba un beso al pelirrojo, sin poder evitarlo se puso de pie y arrojó con coraje el vaso, haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo fuertemente. Llamó la atención de los tres chicos ahí y no sabiendo que decir, salió del pequeño kiosco, caminando a uno que estaba al lado, era como una barra de bebidas.

–– Yuriy¿No crees que estás metiéndote demasiado en el papel? – cuestionó el bicolor con respecto al chico que recién se había ido.

–– No lo creo. ¿Notaste las reacciones de aquel inútil? – interrogó el pelirrojo sonriendo enormemente.

–– Si lo noté, es un imbécil. – exclamó divertido.

–– El chico es lindo, lo único que le pongo de contra es que se llama igual... – cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro al aire, volviendo a recargar su cuerpo por completo en la silla colocando una vez mas los lentes para sol.

–– Eres demasiado obstinado, aunque Bryan se lo merece por estúpido, pero bueno, tú sabrás que haces. – reclamó copiando el acto del pelirrojo, recostando por completo su cuerpo a lo largo de la silla replegable.

Una nueva persona llegó a ellos, era la iracunda presencia de Bryan, quien mas que molesto estaba por lo sucedido minutos antes, ni siquiera sabía como había resistido a no aventarse y golpear al maldito bastardo que se atrevió a siquiera robarle un beso a SU pelirrojo.

Devolvió su cuerpo a la posición inicial, misma que tenían los otros ahí, incluso llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros para aminorar la fuerte luz que entraba en sus pupilas. Relajó su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos e intentando aunque fuera descansar un rato, ya más tarde se metería al mar. Minutos tuvo de infinita tranquilidad, hasta que una voz muy conocida para él, habló.

–– Kai, tengo una exquisita idea. – Mencionó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie al lado de Hiwatari. El aludido solo bajó ligeramente sus lentes para dejar asomar sus ojos.

–– ¿De que locura hablas ahora Yura? – interrogó notando la por demás sonrisa cínica del pelirrojo.

Y sin tiempo a reaccionar si quiera, cuando el pelirrojo se sentó sobre Kai, pasando ambas piernas a cada lado de la silla, quedando frente a frente, se detenía con ambas manos sobre el respaldo y miraba intensamente al bicolor, ya que lo tenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Kai quien sabía claramente que intenciones tenía el ruso pelirrojo ni se movió, tampoco hubo queja de su parte.

Por el contrario se acercó hasta Yuriy y murmurándole lentamente al oído le dijo.

–– ¿No te parece muy bajo utilizarme para poner celoso a tu noviecito? – cuestionó fingiendo indignación, mientras le tomaba de la cintura, subiendo con lentitud ambas manos por la estrecha espalda del ojiazul.

–– Kai.– soltó casi en un gemido ahogado. Dejando por supuesto que el pelilavanda escuchase. – ¿No quieres ir a nadar un ratito? Mira que estas muy pálido, hay que darle color a esa deliciosa piel... – soltó subiendo la camiseta del bicolor con sus manos.

–– No, mejor ve tú, en un rato mas te alcanzo. ¿Te parece? – cuestionó subiendo ambas manos descaradamente por la espalda de su ruso amigo, llevándose con aquella acción la camiseta del pelirrojo.

–– Da, pero me recompensarás después por esto. – fue lo último que dijo para después elevar ambos brazos, dejando que el otro se llevara por completo la playera con este acto. – Te veo. – se puso de pie, no sin antes regalarle un efímero beso en los labios a Kai.

–– Estás enfermo. – contestó soltando una breve risilla.

A lo lejos una dorada mirada había visto todo lo que pasó, incluso había recibido un balonazo en la cabeza por estar distraído mirando el espectáculo iniciado por el pelirrojo, solo había algo que no le cuadraba del todo.

–– Chicos, en un momento vuelvo... – y ante aquellas palabras salió del agua dispuesto a ir con su ex capitán. Un muy extraño impulso le llevó a prisa hasta el bicolor, que parecía disfrutar cómodamente recostado sobre lo largo de la silla.

Entró en el pequeño kiosco donde se encontraba Bryan y Kai, tomó de una mesa una jarra con agua y hielos que él mismo había mandado a pedir y la derramó sobre el pecho de su ex capitán, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos, poniéndose de pie casi de un salto por lo helado del liquido derramado sobre él. Retiró sus lentes y miró asesinamente al causante de aquella sorpresa.

–– ¿Y a ti que maldita pulga te picó? – preguntó con coraje, mas que de la acción actual, seguía malditamente molesto por lo que había visto con anterioridad.

–– Lo mismo quiero saber yo. – respondió no sabiendo ni que rayos decir. Sencillamente el estúpido impulso de los celos le llevó a cometer dicha acción.

–– ¿De que estás hablando? – volvió a indagar tomando con una mano su camiseta, separándola ligeramente de su pecho para no sentir lo helado.

–– Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. ¿Qué pretendes con Yuriy? – soltó sin mas. Kai entrecerró los ojos, por un lado sintió felicidad de que el chico estuviera así de celoso, pues aquel impulso no era propio en Rei, quizá su pelirrojo amigo lo hubiera hecho, pero _su _Rei no era del tipo que hacía las cosas y después las meditaba. Aunque por otro lado le parecía hasta cierto modo cínico de su parte el hecho de que reclamara, sabiendo lo que hizo antes con el engreído y pedante de Bryan.

–– Algo malo se te tenía que pegar del imbécil de Bryan. – casi le gritó viéndolo con dureza. – El cinismo. – agregó.

–– ¿De que rayos hablas? – cuestionó. – Apenas te veo besarte con él en las escaleras, después te vas toda la noche a quien sabe donde con él y ahora te veo besarte y hacer escenitas. ¿Y yo soy el cínico? Con un demonio. – era extraño ver a Rei en ese papel ya que jamás había perdido la calma, esa tranquilidad que casi le caracterizaba, esa sencilla sonrisa que le dedicaba a todas las personas. Pero hoy era diferente, había soportado llegar y ver a Kai y Yuriy juntos, pero no logró aguantar la _vendita _escena que ambos les regalaron. La pregunta era ahora. ¿Cómo pudo Bryan soportar tal insulto?

El pelilavanda sentía el cólera correr por sus venas, la sangre le hervía, el cuerpo incluso le pesaba de lo tenso que estaba, furioso se encontraba, pero antes de siquiera levantarse para propinarle al bicolor la que se merecía, observó curioso a un aturdido y rabioso Rei que con velocidad se acercaba, detuvo en seco cualquier movimiento que si quiera hubiera pensado hacer, solo para ver que era exactamente lo que quería hacer el oriental.

En el corto tiempo que le llevaba conociendo, no había notado esa dura y molesta expresión en los ojos del pelinegro, mucho menos una acción tan impulsiva, por un momento le recordó al pelirrojo. Pensando precisamente en él se puso de pie, llamando de ese modo la atención de ambos chicos que discutían.

–– Dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente. – se quejó. – Y déjense de chingaderas ya. – miró directamente a Rei hablando. – Perfectamente sabes Rei que este imbécil esta molesto por lo que cree que tenemos tú y yo, siendo que indirectamente él tiene algo con Yuriy. – y terminando de decir aquellas palabras se dispuso a irse.

–– ¿Es verdad lo que Bryan dijo? – indagó un tanto curioso, entrecerrando ambos ojos incrédulo. – Es cierto su suposición. –

–– Rei, perfectamente sé lo que vi, no necesito más, hasta donde yo tengo entendido, aún no necesito lentes. Así que... Ahh. – de pronto un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente, forzándolo a tomarla entre sus manos, dio un paso atrás y cayó de lleno en la silla.

–– ¿Qué te sucede Kai? – preguntó preocupado por la repentina molestia que presentaba el otro. Se acercó y tomándolo de un brazo lo intentó poner de pie. Necesitaba ir con un doctor.

–– No es nada. Estoy bien. – reclamó

–– Debes ir con un doctor, vamos, yo te ayudo. – insistió.

–– No, no sucede nada, es solo que no soporto tanta luz en mis ojos. – mintió, aunque debía saber que eso no sería algo que el oriental fuera a creerle.

–– Quizás sea lo frío del agua, lo siento. – se disculpó sentándose junto al ruso bicolor. – Vamos retírala. – dijo colocando ambas manos en los costados de Kai para retirar la camiseta que aún llevaba puesta.

Fue en ese segundo que sintió la suave y fría piel bajo su tacto, recordaba cada parte de ese cuerpo como el suyo. Cerró sus ojos para eliminar cualquier pensamiento morboso que en su mente habitaba, ahora debía pensar otras cosas. Se regañó.

Y dejándose llevar por la suave caricia que representaban aquellas manos sobre su piel, dejó que el ligero contacto se llevara su playera, elevando sus brazos en contribución con dicho acto.

Una vez fuera aquella prenda abrió con parsimonia sus ojos, observando la mirada atenta de Rei sobre la suya, una extraña fuerza que los obligaba a acercarse poco a poco y sin darse cuenta. No, eso no podía ser. Giró su cabeza a un costado, mirando a su pelirrojo amigo a lo lejos...

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

Con los pies ahora descalzos, y sin playera, se dispuso a disfrutar del agua. La temperatura en el ambiente propiciaba a un delicioso chapuzón, comenzó a caminar mar a dentro, hasta que el agua llegaba hasta sus hombros, no avanzaba mas por que realmente no estaba acostumbrado a nadar, ya que su ambiente natural era Rusia y verdaderamente era frío, aun en verano. Aunque eso no quería decir que no le encantara estar en el agua.

–– Delicioso. – exclamó, a su alrededor no había mucha gente que digamos, la mayoría estaba cerca de los kioscos y algunas otras recostadas en la arena, quizá deseaban tomar un poco de sol.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo la caricia sobre su cuerpo y el ligero vaivén del agua que involuntariamente le estremecía el cuerpo.

–– Yuriy. – exclamó una voz tras él.

Girando su vista buscó quien le hablaba puesto que no había escuchado del todo bien a dicha persona. Encontrándose con quien _no _deseaba.

–– Ahh eres tú, pensé que era alguien más importante. ¿Qué quieres? – indagó comenzando a caminar ya que aún podía sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

–– ¿A quien esperas?. ¿A ese rubio desabrido que besaste? – preguntó con coraje, no pudiendo evitar los celos, y tampoco queriendo esconderlos.

–– Desaparécete de aquí. – ordenó el pelirrojo avanzando horizontalmente sobre el mar, queriendo poner distancia entre el pelilavanda y él.

–– Espera un momento, necesitamos hablar _'Sr. Terquedad'_ – se quejó ironizando, vio en ese momento como el pelirrojo se detuvo aun dándole la espalda. De repente se giró y comenzó a caminar de regreso, quedando a menos de un paso de Bryan.

Elevó una mano y con un dedo acusador, le tocó la mitad del pecho. El ceño notablemente fruncido con molestia, ante lo que parecía querer decir.

–– ¿Cuándo entenderás que terminó lo nuestro? – cuestionó arrastrando con enojo cada palabra dicha en aquella pregunta.

–– ¿Y que _era _lo nuestro? – devolvió la pregunta, aturdiendo al pelirrojo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Se suponía que lo suyo era una farsa desde el principio, y lo _fue, _lo fue hasta que el inútil de Bryan se había colado en sus pensamientos, no contento solamente con ello, se había metido en toda su vida, en su mente, en sus sueños, cada maldita cosa le recordaba a él. Todo, simplemente no entendía como había sucedido eso.

¿Cómo es que empezó todo?. Fácil.

Empezó como un maldito juego, un plan que estuvo lejos de llevarle a lo que quería, un plan que por el contrario le alejó de lo que inicialmente deseaba. Por que era eso, _deseo, _también era un gran cariño y atracción que sentía hacia Kai el que le movía y le hacía pensar e imaginar todos esos sentimientos que creyó tener para el chico. Pero nada de eso era realmente cierto, no era _amor _del que llegó a creer.

¿Y como se dio cuenta? Aún no tenía ni la menor idea de en que momento, o como se había percatado de lo sucedido, de repente, así, tan fácil y simple como inicio aquel juego del que no salió victorioso, así de pronto una extraña sensación le llenó el pecho, llevándole cada segundo a su mente la figura del pelilavanda, haciéndole sentir culpable cada que se recordaba a si mismo utilizando al chico, a su amigo, a quien de pronto y casi de la nada. Comenzó a amar.

Entrecerró sus ojos, una leve fracción de segundo dejó asomar su sorpresa, pero más rápido que nada supo sustituirla por una expresión de molestia. Ambos pares de ojos se examinaban, esperando que el otro dijese algo, aunque fuera en silencio. Es bien sabido por todos que _una mirada dice mas que mil palabras._ Y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad quien lo había dicho.

–– Con _nuestro_ – enfatizó aquella palabra, comenzando a hablar. – me refiero a la farsa, el juego, mi plan, como le quieras llamar, del que tú perfectamente estabas consciente. – hizo una breve pausa, queriendo encontrar algún signo que le indicara lo que el pelilavanda pensaba en ese momento, pero desafortunadamente, su entrenamiento había dado excelentes resultados y le era difícil. – No quieras parecer ahora una víctima cuando desde un principio sabías que no te amaba. – concluyó girando su cuerpo para retomar el camino lejos del chico.

Dificultándole la huida el hecho de estar dentro del agua...

–– Claro que lo sabía. – alzo la voz deteniendo al otro ante sus palabras. – Y lo sé, estoy completamente seguro que tú me amas, es por eso que aquí sigo insistiendo para que hables conmigo Yura. – declaró sencillamente, quizá aquellas palabras hubiesen sonado de una forma demasiado modesta, pero era la verdad, no podía negarlo.

–– Bryan, no eres el centro del universo¿Cuándo lo vas a comprender? – cuestionó mirando fijamente al chico. Manteniéndose a una distancia prudente.

–– Lo entenderé cuando aceptes lo mucho que me amas. Yuriy no acepto lo que me dijiste, no soy capaz de creer tus palabras. ¿Por qué niegas lo que sientes? – cuestionó curioso. – ¿Es porque piensas que te voy a rechazar?. ¿Crees que tengo alguna relación con Rei?. ¿O sencillamente porque en verdad _crees _que no me amas? – indagó acercándose con cada pregunta que soltaba, notando el sin fin de expresiones que _su _pelirrojo dejaba ver pintadas en su rostro, el cual ya tomaba cierto tono rojizo por lo fuerte que estaba el sol. – Responde Yuriy por favor. – pidió tomando por los hombros al chico, que le miraba con incredulidad, pero no decía palabra alguna.

–– No tengo nada que responder. Tus preguntas son absurdas. – respondió tan tranquilamente que incluso parecía darle pereza contestar. Elevó ambos brazos, para de un brusco movimiento, separar los que le sujetaban. – ¿Por qué insistes tanto?. ¿No es acaso un ataque contra tu orgullo?. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que nos enseñaron en la abadía, Bryan? – sus pensamientos estaban mas turbios que el mismo mar, no sabía ni que maldita excusa inventar ahora, el ruso mayor le estaba atacando con tantas preguntas, sin contar que esa cercanía, el simple toque le había inquietado demasiado.

–– Te equivocas, no he olvidado lo que nos enseñaron ahí, tampoco estoy atentando contra mi orgullo. Yuriy. Quiero que me contestes una sola pregunta, una sola y te dejaré en paz. – habló con voz modulada, y una expresión de infinita e increíble calma.

Tragó saliva un par de veces, su garganta insistía en secarse en esos momentos, el sol había dejado de quemarle la piel, ahora solo sentía ese ardor dentro de él. Quizá después de esta plática, luego de la pregunta, todo se definiría.

–– Pregunta. – ordenó pasivamente, atento de cada palabra y gesto que el otro fuese a decir o hacer.

–– ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? – interrogó notando en el otro la confusión. – Me refiero a que si es verdad que no me amas. – aclaró dando un breve espacio a que el otro reaccionara, notando como titubeaba al querer si quiera mencionar una palabra. – Es simple Yuriy, yo creí que después de que estuvimos juntos en el avión...

–– Espera¿Tú y yo estuvimos juntos en el avión? – cuestionó casi gritando, no era verdad. Bueno, la verdad le había aclarado que lo de Kai fue mentira, pero tampoco le dijo que estuvo con él.

–– Yuriy era obvio, pensé que lo habías entendido cuando te dije que no estuve con Kai. Si no estuve con él y tú te sentías _adolorido_. – acentuó aquella ultima palabra, sonriendo de manera un tanto pervertida. – ...Creí que entenderías, porque no creo que Rei lo hubiese hecho¿O creíste que fue el rubio pequeño?. ¿Talvez su amigo el gordito? – indagó burlándose.

–– Cállate, al menos hubieras tenido más tacto para decirme eso. – aseguró y la verdad si lo había contemplado, al menos a Rei porque a los otros para nada, eso hubiera sido un desastre. Luego de aturdirse muchas horas con aquel pensamiento, intentó dejarlo atrás y mejor lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Irónico. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo que ni siquiera recuerdas? Porque él no recordaba nada de aquella noche, sin embargo, deseaba olvidarla.

–– Yuriy estas evadiendo mi pregunta original. – terminó evadiendo igualmente los reclamos de su amigo. Tenía razón, ya que hasta ahora aquel tema no se volvió a tocar, solo fue una diminuta y rápida aclaración, pero realmente no habían hablado nada de eso con calma.

–– Yo no estoy evitando contestar por que es una tontería lo que me preguntaste y no pienso responder. – dijo saliendo completamente del agua, sus nervios comenzaban a desquiciarlo, no quería cometer una tontería.

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

Observó como su amigo mantenía al parecer una _civilizada _conversación con Bryan. Una pérdida de tiempo a su parecer.

–– ¿Qué te sucedió? – cuestionó el pelinegro tocando con la yema de sus dedos algunas partes del pecho de Kai, quien salió de su mutismo ante su expresión.

–– ¿De que hablas? – devolvió la pregunta, olvidando por un momento lo que le había ocurrido. Maldijo mentalmente cuando viajó su vista directo a la zona que palpaba Rei con una de sus manos.

–– ¿Son causados por tu pelea con Bryan? – indagó esperando una respuesta que no llegó, disimuladamente observó la asustada expresión de Kai y en ese momento entendió que no podía ser por dicha pelea, debía haber algo mas ya que el bicolor no demostraba esa clase de emociones en su rostro solo por cualquier cosa. – No, es otra cosa. – declaró lo que ya pensaba. – ¿Qué te sucede Kai? – cuestionó ya seguro que no se trataba de su primera suposición.

–– No es nada, solo tuve un pequeño accidente. Eso es todo. – se apresuro a contestar, levantando sospechas en la curiosa e hiperactiva imaginación de Rei.

–– "Es algo mas" – se dijo mentalmente, poniéndose de pie y caminando a la silla de un lado que anteriormente ocupaba su pelilavanda amigo. – "¿Por qué no confías en mí?"– se preguntó el pelinegro, acomodando su cuerpo por completo, aun sin poder evitar su pensamiento.

Dejó vagar su imaginación y sus recuerdos. Preguntándose que podía estar sucediendo, queriendo encontrar una clara y precisa explicación de lo que le ocurría a Kai. Fue en ese momento que recordó como si de rápidas fotografías fueran las que pasasen por su mente.

Trayéndole el recuerdo de Kai y Yuriy fuera del consultorio del doctor que vio la primera ocasión en que el bicolor se peleó con Bryan, después recordó que el pelirrojo mencionaba algo sobre _preocuparse por Kai _justo cuando llego al lado de Bryan, en ese momento callaron rápidamente cuando los vieron llegar.

¿Dolores de cabeza repentinos?. Recordó los mareos y algunos desmayos que él presenció, así como le vio tomar unas pastillas en una ocasión, sin contar que ahora tenía moretes. No era bueno en nada referente a la medicina, pero una cosa si era segura. Eso no estaba nada bien. Pero ¿Qué podría ser?. ¿Sería Kai capaz de esconderle algo grave?

La gruesa y siempre modulada voz de Kai le trajo de regreso a la realidad, girando su vista para ver al bicolor.

–– ¿Por qué besaste a Bryan? – cuestionó casi pensando en voz alta, realmente no sabía si debía haber soltado aquella pregunta, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba. Su mirada se mantenía fija al frente, ni siquiera quiso voltear a ver la expresión en el rostro de Rei. Parecía una simple pregunta, que tendría por contestación talvez una simple respuesta, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de nada.

Esperó paciente un par de minutos por una respuesta... Hasta que el pelinegro comenzó a balbucear, como entre buscando palabras para colocarlas de una manera prudente.

Aquella cuestión realizada por Kai le había herido ligeramente, ya que seguía pensando que tenía algún tipo de relación mas allá de la amistad con Bryan, supuso en ese momento que este ultimo tenía toda la razón cuando dijo que el problema se había originado tras ver lo que parecía haber sido un beso, pero que realmente no lo era.

Miro al frente un par de minutos quizá, esperando tener una posible respuesta. ¿Qué podría decir? "Ohhh es por eso Kai, solamente un accidente, me moví y por error toque sus labios, pero no le tomes importancia" Si claro, y Kai tan creyente el pobre chico se iba a tragar aquello. Pero que rayos si era la maldita y estúpida verdad. No tenía otra opción, si el chico no le creía, iba a ser problema de Kai, no suyo.

A fin de cuentas quien había dañado más en esa relación, era el mismo bicolor. Abrió la boca varias veces, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para no exaltarse, y tampoco parecer un idiota, giró su vista hasta observar detenidamente el rostro del chico, quien le devolvió la mirada con esa genuina intensidad que brillaba siempre en sus ojos.

–– ¿Qué quieres escuchar? – interrogó no sabiendo realmente que decir.

–– La verdad. No me molestaría que desde antes me hubieses dicho si es que te atraía ese bastardo, no creo que fuera necesario hacerlo de ese modo Rei. – afirmó poniéndose de pie para alejarse del chico oriental.

–– Al menos creo que tengo el derecho a contestar tu pregunta. Si me lo permites. – habló subiendo el tono de su voz, para que el otro se detuviera. Y así fue, devolvió sus pasos, sentándose en la silla mirando frente a frente al chico, atento en espera de una _explicación. –_ Lo único que sucedió esa noche fue que mientras te esperaba, llegó Bryan a contarme unos problemas que tiene con tu _amigo _Yuriy. Solo intenté reconfortarlo en cierto modo...

–– Y por eso lo besaste. Vaya forma de reconfortar a tu _amigo. _– terminó, interrumpiendo lo que el otro iba a decir, devolviendo la ironía con que había mencionado Rei la palabra '_amigo'._

–– Idiota. – espetó con coraje.

–– ¿Soy un idiota equivocado? – su gesto por un momento se ablandó, no entendía porque le afectaba de ese modo el que Rei no intentara negar las cosas y se dedicara a mirarle de forma extrañamente fría en el chico, además de decirle una grosería. Todo muy al estilo Hiwatari. ¿Tan rápido aprendió de él?

–– Kai¡Solo déjame terminar! – se exaltó moviendo enérgicamente sus manos. Ante el mutismo del chico aludido, prosiguió. – Solo intentaba que Bryan se sintiera mejor, de verdad que pensé que Yuriy le amaba, así que estaba aconsejándole que fuera paciente con la terquedad de Yuriy, cuando me moví accidentalmente toqué sus labios, pero no fue algo que nos importara realmente, ni siquiera mencionamos algo porque no le tomamos importancia.

Las palabras de Rei sonaban con una extraña desesperación, parecía demasiado interesado en que el bicolor le creyera, cosa que no estaba lejos de suceder, pero eso no era suficiente para una reconciliación. Claro que no.

Ambos quedaron callados por incontables minutos, hasta que el sofocante silencio abrumó al oriental, obligándolo a tomar la palabra nuevamente.

–– Realmente en estos momentos no estoy seguro si me importa que me creas o no. – confesó agachando la mirada, veía detenidamente sus manos, de forma un tanto nerviosa.

–– Habla claro Rei¿A que te refieres? – cuestionó igual o mas nervioso que el pelinegro, quien no contestó nada por lo que Kai volvió a indagar. – ¿Quieres decirme que ya no te importo? –

Aquella pregunta soltada con esa muestra de total tranquilidad e indiferencia, hizo al chino elevar su mirada, frunció casi imperceptiblemente su entrecejo, respondiendo a lo anteriormente cuestionado.

–– Tú lo estas diciendo, no yo. – y ante aquellas palabras casi creíbles para Rei, trago saliva observando el impasible rostro de Kai.

–– ¿Desde cuando? – comenzó, tratando de no mostrar el mas mínimo dolor. – ¿Cuándo crees que dejaste de sentir algo por mi? – le preguntó.

–– Yo no diría que deje de sentir algo por ti Kai, creo que aprendí a canalizarlo y dejarlo de lado, como un soldado perfecto deja atrás sus emociones. O al menos eso es lo que intento, seguir tu perfección. – colocó ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas, recargando después su rostro entre sus manos, tallándolo con frustración impresa en sus movimientos.

–– No te voy a rogar si es lo que esperabas. – el tono de su voz sonaba tan gélido como si estuviese hablando con Bryan. El oriental le acababa de pisar su orgullo y no estaba dispuesto a humillarse pidiendo un perdón que ya no estaba seguro de querer. – Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras. – luego de aquellas palabras Rei sintió un gran nudo en su garganta, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, por un momento se sintió mal.

Pero que demonios¿Quién era el mayor ofendido? En el supuesto caso de que hubiera sido cierto el _beso _con Bryan, eso no le daba derecho a Kai, de comportarse como un niño inmaduro y correr a los brazos de su _amigo _para besarse, e irse con él a pasar la noche a quien sabe donde, bueno se supone que a un hospital pero eso no lo presencio así que no estaba seguro, y no conforme con ello todavía hacían una escenita bastante _caliente _en público, donde medio mundo los puede ver.

¿Desde cuando a Kai le había dejado de importar que su abuelo se enterase? Porque hasta donde sabía o lograba recordar el bicolor le había pedido que mantuviesen su _relación _en secreto porque no sabía de que forma podría reaccionar su abuelo y quien sabe que tanta sarta de patrañas mas. Obviamente la idea de ocultar aquello había fracasado rotundamente, talvez alguien que no les conociese o que no conviviera con ellos no se daría cuenta, pero los chicos del equipo era casi imposible que no se hubieran fijado. Aunque también conociendo la inocencia de Max y Kenny, sumado a lo despistado que era Takao, cabía una mínima posibilidad de duda.

Pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, no cambiaba que Kai había pedido ocultar su relación, obligándole a esconder sus sentimientos y emociones a sus amigos, ya que les tenía plena confianza a los chicos.

Maldición, los estúpidos y absurdos celos le carcomían las entrañas como una especie de alimaña que se hubiera colado dentro de él. Jamás se había sentido igual como en esos dos últimos días y las nuevas y distintas sensaciones le perturbaban muchísimo. Ese enojo, esas palabras duras, y pensamientos tan negativos y molestos, no eran propios de él, pero no sabía realmente que sucedía.

Si tanto amor sentía por Kai¿Entonces porque engañarlo de esa forma? Porque era obvio que le había mentido diciendo que ya no le interesaba, prácticamente le había dicho. "Si estas pensando en una reconciliación, detente porque no me interesa" y eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Saliendo al instante de sus meditaciones y reclamaciones internas, escuchó una vocecita conocida llegar.

–– ¡Kai! – se escuchó un grito en coro, haciendo girar su vista al aludido. Quien algo sorprendido miraba a su amigo Yuriy y a Max acercarse de distintos rumbos, pero ambos le habían gritado.

Cuando ambos llegaron se miraron entre sí, sonriendo extrañamente entre ellos.

–– ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó el bicolor, permaneciendo sentado en su silla.

–– Kai¿Qué te pasó? – cuestionó asustado el rubio, sentándose junto a Kai, tocándole sin previo aviso los moretes que se le dejaban ver sobre el pecho.

Bryan, quien iba llegando tras el pelirrojo, entrecerró los ojos viendo sorprendido aquello, estaba más que seguro que eso no lo había hecho él. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido con Kai, aquella ocasión en que le encontró en un estado no muy saludable casi a mitad de las escaleras. Y sin poder evitarlo entreabrió los labios sorprendido. ¿Era tan grave lo que tenía Kai? Ignoraba por completo que la atenta mirada dorada estaba puesta sobre sus expresiones.

–– No es nada, un pequeño e insignificante accidente. – respondió Yuriy antes de cualquier cosa que intentara decir el mismo Kai. – Ya sabes como es de torpe cuando se lo propone. – riendo ligeramente con burla ante sus palabras, para luego continuar. – ¿Pero que te traía por aquí?

–– No recuerdo haberte cedido el derecho a hablar en mi nombre, Ivanov. – soltó con molestia, ya que el chico estaba entrometiéndose demasiado.

–– Bueno lo que sucede es que Takao y yo ya estamos aburridos y creímos que podíamos hacer algo mas divertido para pasarla bien. – animó el pequeño rubio, tomando del brazo a Kai, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

El bicolor permanecía totalmente callado mirando los azules ojos de Max, pedirle silenciosamente que aceptara su petición, y ante un regaño interno, asintió con la cabeza dejando ver su respuesta de esa forma.

–– Gracias Kai. – dijo alegre abrazando al chico, quien ahogo un ligero respingo debido al dolor de la pasada pelea.

–– ¿Y tienes en mente algo? – cuestionó entrometiéndose nuevamente el pelirrojo. – Por que si no, yo venía exactamente a lo mismo y ya tengo algo pensado. – declaró orgulloso, cruzando sus brazos, al tiempo que elevaba su barbilla con superioridad.

–– ¿Y como que se te ocurrió ahora? – se dejó escuchar una molesta voz atrás de todos ellos. – No recuerdo que algo bueno haya salido de tus ocurrencias. – soltó la misma voz.

Todos ahí, incluido Max giraron su vista al chico que apenas y les miró, para luego voltearse en un gesto de berrinche.

–– ¿Sucede algo Takao? – indagó casi incrédulo el pequeño rubio. – ¿Estas molesto? – volvió a indagar, conociendo la respuesta por las obvias palabras del moreno.

–– Seguro tiene hambre, debe ser eso. – declaró Yuriy sonriendo con burla, en su típica pose de altanería, como solo esos rusos sabían a la perfección.

Los demás observaron atentos el siguiente movimiento del pelirrojo, quien deshaciendo su pose, fue y se paró frente a el moreno chico que con anterioridad habló mal de sus _ocurrencias, _como el mismo chico le había llamado a sus 'grandiosas ideas'.

–– Si tanto te disgustan mis _ocurrencias. _– recalcó con acidez la palabra, entrecerrando sus ojos. Takao recibiendo la mirada mas fría por parte del ruso pelirrojo, la verdad es que no tenía nada contra el chico, y tampoco le había molestado tanto aquel comentario, lo que pasaba es que Takao llegó con sus palabras en un momento en el que Yuriy no estaba de muy buen humor, y ahora cualquiera podría pagar las terribles consecuencias de lo que causaba Bryan a su carácter. – Nadie te tiene aquí, no recuerdo haber pedido tu presencia. – recalcó cada vez mas fríamente, el entrecejo del moreno se frunció en clara muestra de enojo, y justo cuando iba a responder...

–– Basta Yuriy. – la voz gruesa y calmada de Kai es dejó escuchar imperativa. – Déjalo en paz, no desquites tu frustración con los demás. – y ante las sabias palabras de Hiwatari, Yuriy sonrió, dejando extrañado al moreno por el cambio de actitud. Aunque mas que parecer una sonrisa tierna o amigable, parecía una lujuriosa, que pensaba en algo mas.

La burlesca sonrisa de Yuriy se agrandó cuando devolvió lentamente sus pasos al lado de Kai donde primero había estado.

–– ¿Y tu puedes ayudarme a descargar mi frustración, Kai? – preguntó de forma sensual al oído del chico, pero en un volumen que los presentes claramente pudieron escuchar. ¿Eso había sido a propósito? Noo para nada.

Los labios de Rei se curvearon, dejando notar una línea recta que demostraba claramente disgusto, sus dorados ojos parecían los de una fiera salvaje, sintió incluso que sus pupilas se hubiesen dilatado de la enorme molestia que aquella imagen le había causado, sin mencionar las palabras dichas, un repentino dolor en su pecho fue lo que sintió. ¿Pero que podía hacer o decir? Ahora no era nada de Kai, y tampoco tenía el derecho para reclamar lo que él mismo y por_ voluntad _propia había dejado ir, no hace ni veinte minutos.

Por otro lado, la mente del pelilavanda seguía casi en shock, queriendo procesar las malditas palabras de _su _pelirrojo, porque aunque el muy cobarde y testarudo lo negara, estaba por demás seguro que le amaba tanto como él, y se lo había casi asegurado al no contestar su pregunta y evadirla de formas estúpidas e infantiles. Pero ahora lo que sus ojos veían no era para nada agradable, una punzada de celos, si, celos era lo que le atormentaban en ese preciso instante¿Y como rayos no iba a sentir eso? Si Yuriy se empeñaba en acercarse a Hiwatari e insinuarle cosas, bastante trabajo le había costado no mover un músculo hacía ya rato, cuando el pelirrojo apenas y se dispuso a entrar al agua. Y como si eso no fuera poco, ahora esto. Apretando sus puños determinó que de ese día no iba a pasar, ahora estaba muchísimo mas decidido que nunca, Yuriy le pertenecía y eso lo iba a demostrar antes de que el reloj marcara las doce de un nuevo día.

En cuanto a la mirada del pequeño y tranquilo Max, se tornó un tanto triste al ver la reacción en Kai, quien únicamente bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. ¿Eso quería decir que estaba aceptando? Realmente no supo ni que sentía en ese momento, una extraña e inquietante sensación le embargó, pero después de todo, si Kai no estaba con Yuriy, igualmente no era para él, y eso lo tenía por demás claro. Así que tratando de no sentir ningún tipo de propiedad por el bicolor. Cerró sus orbes con pesadez, ignorando el asunto, preguntándose en que momento había comenzado ese terrible sentir por el chico, por su líder, porque hasta donde recordaba Kai no le había dado exactamente _alas _como para que él sintiera algo más. Bien dicen que el amor es algo muy extraño, además que en el corazón no se manda, pero ¿Era realmente un sentimiento mayor a la amistad?. ¿Es eso lo que llaman amor?. ¿O sencillamente estaba confundiendo las cosas? Debía determinar y solucionar aquello. Firmemente lo había decidido. En ese tipo de casos, es lo único que puedes hacer.

Y no mejor que los demás un moreno peliazul se lamentaba el haber soltado aquellas palabras tan despectivamente, y no era que le tuviera algún temor a Yuriy, suponía que el chico estaba molesto por algo mas, además que el carácter de los rusos que hasta ahora llevaba en la lista de conocidos, no era muy distinto uno de otros, por lo que sería una mentira si se sorprendiese de aquella contestación. Lo que le había molestado mas era la insinuación que le hizo al bicolor. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, odiaba ver al rubio sentirse mal por aquella situación, que aunque no le quisiera contar, desde que habían parado en Estados Unidos se había notado a la perfección el repentino interés de Max en el gruñón del bicolor. A su parecer algo casi quimérico sería ver a alguien tan tierno con una persona amargada y antipática como Kai, pero el gusto se rompe en géneros y eso no lo decidía precisamente él.

No lograba comprender del todo como personas tan cálidas como Rei y Max le prestaban esa clase de _atención _a Kai, pero para su mala suerte así sucedía y no podía cambiar las cosas para nada, por lo que resignándose, decidió no decir nada. Total, no era su asunto después de todo. Solo esperaba que pronto su rubio amigo comprendiera lo mucho que Rei quiere a Kai y al parecer este ultimo también al oriental. Aunque sabía disimularlo muy bien al lado de Yuriy. Pensó molesto.

–– ¿Cuál era tu propuesta? – cuestionó el bicolor, clavando sus rojizos ojos en los azules que le miraban de tan cerca, plasmando una hermosa sonrisa en aquel rostro que ya se tornaba rosado.

–– Vamos a practicar un poco de surf. – exclamó. – De aquel lado me dijeron que hay un arrecife, por lo general hay varios practicantes de dicho deporte en aquel lugar y también rentan tablas para ello. ¿Qué dices, te animas? No le vayas a sacar miedoso. – retó.

–– Vamos. – se puso de pie. Mirando de reojo a Rei, quien aun permanecía sentado sin si quiera mover un dedo.

–– Incluso podemos hacer una competencia entre nosotros y el perdedor hará lo que el ganador quiera por este día. ¿Qué les parece? Eso a mi me parece que haría las cosas mas divertidas para todos. – volvió a proponer, dejando cada vez mas sorprendidos a los presentes. Las ideas de ese loco pelirrojo siempre terminaban ocasionando problemas, de alguna u otra forma. No comprendían del todo como se las ingeniaba para pensar esa sarta de boberías, tal y como lo había dicho Takao, al menos en algo tenía razón el moreno chico.

Las ocurrencias del pelirrojo ya eran para temerle. Seguramente esta no sería la excepción. Aunque por otro lado, Kai y Rei no estaban juntos, parecían peleados aún, al igual que Bryan y Yuriy, entonces ¿Qué podría salir mal? El real problema eran los celos que entre ellos mismos se provocaban con o sin intención. La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Eso era para dar miedo si realmente se ponían a pensarlo de aquel modo, pero ante el reto, nadie pensó tal cosa.

–– Listo, pensé que abría menos personas aquí. – decía un pelirrojo mientras iba caminando directamente a la playa, bajo su brazo llevaba la larga tabla de surf, la cual le habían recomendado para que iniciara ya que les dijo que no era exactamente un experto.

–– Es obvio _genio, _estamos por si no recuerdas en Hawai, a medio día y con un calor de los mil demonios. Que extraño que estén aquí.– aseguró Kai irónicamente, mirando por el rabillo de sus ojos al pelirrojo que caminaba junto a él, llevando igualmente la tabla bajo el brazo. Tras ellos iban los otros chicos.

Se juntaron en una especie de círculo, para determinar como serían las cosas. Como siempre, quien habló era el que había sacado tal ocurrencia.

–– Para iniciar... ¿Saben nadar, verdad? – y aunque esa respuesta sería negativa si alguien le hubiese preguntado, no le importaba mucho el hecho ya que era Yuriy Ivanov y no pensaba admitir una cosa como esa, sin contar que no podía salir de su propio juego¿Verdad? Además no era tan malo, solo debía agarrarse de la tabla en un mal caso, pero eso no iba a suceder, su talento siempre era innato para cualquier reto, y este no era la excepción.

Los chicos presentes de inmediato contestaron afirmativamente, algunos con la cabeza y otros hablando. Kai sencillamente se quedó callado, no afirmó, no hizo gesto ni dijo nada.

–– ¿Ya han practicado alguna ocasión? – cuestionó Yuriy a los presentes. – ¿O si quiera tienen noción de cómo es esto? – volvió a interrogar.

–– Pues recibí solo un par de lecciones. – mencionó Rei algo dudoso.

–– Yo igual. – fue la contestación del rubio Max.

–– Ante el silencio de los demás lo tomaré como una afirmación. – prosiguió ya que no pensaba estar preguntando a cada quien, ya que conociendo a Kai no diría una negativa aunque así fuese, y Bryan igual. Mientras que Takao, realmente para el pelirrojo no era importante. – Será sencillo y rápido supongo. Pero creo que primero deberíamos practicar un poco, entrar y encontrar olas, después veremos bien como será este pequeño reto. – y ante aquellas palabras se dispuso a entrar, siendo seguido de los demás quienes iban en busca de sus _olas._

Yuriy y Rei permanecían cerca, por otro lado estaban Bryan y Takao y por último Kai y Max. Todos sentados en la tabla esperando por una buena ola que les ayudara.

–– ¿Por qué tratas así a Kai? – cuestionó repentinamente el oriental, mirando al pelirrojo.

–– Explícate. – pidió sin voltear a ver al otro chico.

–– Si amas a Bryan¿Por qué le engañas así con Kai? – indagó de nuevo.

–– No se quien te mintió de ese modo pero yo no amo a Bryan. – exclamó elevando la voz con molestia, su ceño fruncido con igual enojo.

–– No entiendo porque te engañas de ese modo Yuriy, no intento alegar por la relación que puedas tener con Kai, ni por la que yo tuve con él, solo no me gustaría que dejes pasar tus sentimientos, y los quieras aceptar cuando ya sea muy tarde. – las tranquilas palabras de Rei, retumbaban en sus oídos, aparentaba no prestarle mucha atención, pero ciertamente no era así. – Solo piensa Yuriy, la vida es algo que se acaba, el tiempo pasa y no se puede devolver. No deberías perder así los momentos que podrías pasar junto a quien quieres.

–– Ese no es tu problema... Y no comprendo como te atreves a decirme eso, cuando tampoco estas con Kai, y es por tú culpa. – y ante aquellas ultimas palabras el pelirrojo vio venir una ola, comenzando a nadar sobre la tabla para acercarse a ella.

Rato mas tarde los chicos habían practicado lo suficiente como para al menos resistir un par de olas sin caerse, no eran unos profesionales pero encontrando el modo de inclinación y balanceo lo podían lograr. Además el sentido de todo eso era divertirse y entretenerse. ¿O no?

–– Perfecto¿Cómo vamos a competir? – preguntó emocionado el moreno, moviendo algunos cabellos de su rostro.

–– Somos 6, no me queda muy claro... – se preguntaba en voz alta el rubio, algo curioso y confundido.

Los chicos estaban sentados en la arena, esperando la explicación del otro. Yuriy era el único que se mantenía de pie frente a los demás que le miraban atentos, enterró la punta de su tabla a un costado y se digno a explicar.

–– Yo también estuve pensando en que somos pocos, igual podríamos invitar a algunos chicos que anden por aquí y si están dispuestos a intentarlo con nosotros... Solo será un juego, nada importante. ¿Qué dicen? – cuestionó a los otros.

–– A mi me parece bien, yo me apunto. – se escuchó una voz tras el pelirrojo, quien apenas e iba a girarse cuando le rodearon la cintura, sintiendo una respiración por sobre su cuello. – ¿Qué dices Yuriy, nos permites participar? – cuestionó el chico rubio.

–– Brian. – la sorpresiva presencia del chico le sobresaltó, soltándose con cuidado para poder girarse y ver quienes estaban con él. – Pensé que tardarías más. – rió un tanto nervioso de la situación. – ¿Nos permites? – indagó al verlo ahí solo.

–– Bueno, si me permites, vengo con un par de amigos, pero me están esperando allá, les dije que solo pasaría a saludarte, y talvez a robarte un beso... – exclamó tomando a Yuriy por la cintura, el pelirrojo solo sonrió y le colocó ambas manos en el pecho retirándolo gentilmente.

Un jalón repentino fue lo que Yuriy logró sentir antes de chocar contra otro cuerpo que igualmente le tomó de la cintura, quedando pegado a su espalda.

Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando...

–– No te le acerques tanto. – reclamó con agresividad la voz del pelilavanda. Apretando el cuerpo entre sus brazos.

La inesperada acción tomó por sorpresa a todos, Rei sonrió ante el gesto de Yuriy, se le veía sorprendido e incluso hasta avergonzado, quizá si no fuera por que ya se encontraba rojo del rostro debido al sol, hubiera notado el sonrojo que se apoderó de las mejillas normalmente pálidas de Yuriy.

–– ¿Eres su pareja? – cuestionó con acidez el rubio chico. – Por que si así es, no te mencionó para nada. – soltó mordazmente.

–– Yo soy... –

–– Basta. – gritó soltándose con molestia. – Hablan como si no estuviera. ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó

–– Bueno, bueno, esto no va a detener tus planes de competir. – exclamó Brian, mirando con sus ojos color mar observando atento los profundos azules de Yuriy. – Debe haber un premio. ¿No creen? – la pregunta hizo despertar a Kai, quien ya se había recostado y repentinamente sintió mucho sueño, dejándose llevar por el cansancio de sus ojos.

–– Todo esto es ridículo. – habló bostezando ante la extraña mirada de los demás. – Si lo van a hacer, que sea ya, porque me estoy hartando de sus estúpidos e inútiles juegos. – ante las molestas palabras de Kai, el pequeño rubio Max giró su vista y le preguntó

–– ¿Kai, estás bien? Te veo un poco cansado, parece que tienes sueño. – dijo retirando los cabellos que se habían pegado obstinadamente en el rostro del bicolor, brindándole con ello una suave caricia.

–– Si Max, estoy bien. Solo tuve una mala noche. – y fue todo lo que pudo decir a su favor, esperando que fuera suficiente ya que no pretendía brindar ninguna explicación a nadie, y realmente no deseaba ser grosero con el pequeño Max, quien no tenía la culpa de nada y a quien en realidad apreciaba mucho.

–– Sencillo. – Brian habló captando la atención del pelilavanda y el pelirrojo. – Yuriy. –

–– ¿A que te refieres? – cuestionó mirando como ambos _Bryan_ se miraban a los ojos. Permanecía parado casi en medio de ellos, aunque los dos eran mayores de tamaño.

–– Acepto. – la gruesa y molesta voz de Bryan se dejó escuchar, clavando sus lavandas ojos sobre los claros de su contrario.

Y ante aquel silencioso reto, ambos chicos se miraban con desprecio.

–– No se de que rayos están hablando, pero si es lo que me imagino, ni crean que... – las palabras de reclamo fueron calladas por alguien que iba llegando. – ¿Tu que haces aquí? – indagó frunciendo el entrecejo.

–– No vengo contigo, venía con Brian, pero ya vi que otro Bryan esta aquí. – una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en los labios del recién llegado pelirrojo.

–– ¿Kenryu? – el nombre del chico había salido como una pregunta, ya que no pensó encontrárselo ahí, bueno, que tan poco probable podía ser, si el chico estaba en el mismo lugar, además este día parecía no pintar muy bien desde el comienzo.

–– No pensé tener el _enorme_ _gusto _de verte por aquí. – y ante su sorprendida expresión, caminó hasta el chico, topándose con un estorbo en el camino.

–– De allá puedes hablarle. No es sordo y te escucha a la perfección. – una sonrisa de lado, una ceja arqueada e increíble falsedad dibujaban el rostro de Yuriy, que interponiéndose en el camino del recién llegado, impidió que este se le acercara a Bryan.

Celos, malditos celos.

–– Estás escenitas de estúpidos celos, me revuelve el estómago. Son patéticos. – las palabras de Kai las pudo escuchar claramente Rei y Max, quienes estaban a ambos lados del chico.

Los cuatro chicos sentados en la arena presenciaban la discusión sobre cosas sin _relevancia _para ellos. Aburridos, esa era la palabra que describía como se encontraban en esos momentos.

Los dorados ojos de Rei se fijaron en los enormes orbes rojos que se entrecerraban a su lado, el dueño de aquellas preciosas joyas parecía cansado. Talvez de esperar, quien sabe, pero en realidad le preocupaba mucho.

–– Max. ¿Crees que haya pleito? – la voz del moreno peliazul se dejo escuchar.

–– No lo sé, espero que no. Realmente me gustaría jugar como dijo Yuriy, pero talvez ya tengan otros planes. – musitó algo confundido por las escenas de los demás.

–– ¿Qué harías si ganaras a Hiwatari? – preguntó bajito únicamente para que el pequeño rubio le escuchase.

Las rosadas mejillas de Max se volvieron aún mas rojas de lo que el sol las tenía, le dio un poco de vergüenza que su amigo le preguntara aquello, sinceramente no tenía idea de que haría en un caso así pero tampoco quería imaginarse cosas que jamás iban a suceder, y no era que dudara de sus habilidades, ni nada por el estilo, mas bien dudaba que Kai fuese a perder.

–– No se porque me preguntas eso Takao. – una sonrisita disimulada mostró para el moreno, quien con una gran sonrisa le respondió negando cualquier cosa para tranquilizar a su apenado amigo.

–– "¿Por qué no confías en mi?" – se preguntó mentalmente un tanto aturdido y triste.

–– Yo voy por algo para tomar¿Desean algo? – cuestionó Rei, poniéndose de pie y dando un par de pasos. Curiosa y extrañamente el bicolor repitió dicha acción ante los atentos ojos del oriental.

–– Yo te acompaño. – habló seriamente, caminando de largo, haciendo con ello reaccionar a Rei y caminar a prisa para darle alcance.

–– ¿No deberías quedarte y descansar? – interrogó ya que en los minutos que estuvo a su lado notó que parecía un tanto. ¿Agotado?

–– No he hecho nada para estar cansado, no entiendo porque lo dices... – y después de esa contestación tan clara y concisa, no hubo más que preguntar.

Llegaron a la barra y pidieron un par de bebidas sin alcohol. Sorpresivamente Kai se sentó en la barra, esperando a que les atendieran ya que había varios clientes. Rei le siguió e igualmente se sentó a esperar.

–– Rei yo lo siento... – dijo repentinamente el bicolor. Una vez que el que atendía les puso a ambos los vasos con sus respectivas bebidas.

–– ¿Por qué? – preguntó curioso y estupefacto de aquellas palabras.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida y aclaró su garganta, meditó unos segundos lo que iba a decir a continuación y decidió hablar.

–– Soy un inmaduro Rei. Creo que antes de haber comenzado una relación debimos madurar aunque fuese un poco, y eso talvez nos hubiera traído menos problemas. – las tranquilas y serias palabras del oji rojo le dejaron callado, no sabía ni que decir realmente.

Agacho la vista, observando el vaso entre sus manos, callado, sus palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta y parecían no querer salir, lo último que se habían dicho no había sido precisamente una reconciliación, y esto tampoco parecía serlo. Bien, según las cosas parecía indicar que ya todo estaba dicho. ¿Era eso lo que en realidad quería?

–– Kai no se que decirte... Talvez tengas razón, pero también creo que todo lo que nos ha pasado lo hace más interesante. ¿No lo crees? –

–– Puede que tengas razón. – comentó algo indiferente.

–– Entonces no debes pedirme disculpas por algo que también disfruté. – le reclamo. – Kai, yo creo que tú y yo aún no hemos terminado del todo. – hizo una pausa mirando aún sus manos, para luego dirigir su vista a los ojos rojos que le observaban atentos. – Tú terminaste porque creíste que estaba con Bryan, y no es así, creo que ahorita pudiste darte cuenta, él esta más que enamorado de Yuriy, y sé que Yuriy también le corresponde, por eso no me preocupaba tanto verte con él. Pero no sé, no podía evitar sentirme muy molesto cuando los miraba besarse, hasta parecían disfrutarlo demasiado, a veces Yuriy me hace dudar de lo que creo que siente por Bryan, y tú me hiciste dudar de lo que decías sentir por mí. – luego de aquel pequeño monólogo, hizo una pausa para después soltar una pregunta que le quemaba por dentro. – ¿Ya me has podido olvidar, Kai?

–– Si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú hace poco rato quien me dijo que realmente no le interesaba ya nada conmigo. ¿Cierto?

–– Kai no empieces de orgulloso, estoy hablando en serio. – una breve pausa– Pero si no quieres hablar de ello te entiendo.

–– Rei yo... – no sabía realmente como continuar con aquella conversación, aunque también lo había hecho a propósito eso de sacar a flote la plática pendiente que había sido cortada por los demás.

–– ¿Está ocupado? – una tercera voz se escuchó al lado de Rei.

–– No. – contestó espontáneamente el oriental, mirando al chico de cabello castaño oscuro sentarse a su lado. Al fin de cuentas era una barra y no veía porque el otro chico no podía sentarse ahí.

–– Me llamo Ryan. – dijo el chico extendiendo su mano como saludo.

El chico que se presentaba era alto, talvez poco mas que Bryan, cuerpo atlético y bien marcado, llevaba puesto únicamente un pequeño short para nadar, venía bastante mojado y su piel era bronceada, claramente se notaba que no era moreno, pero su dorado tono en la piel daba a conocer lo mucho que se la pasaba en la playa o bajo el sol. Grandes y expresivos ojos color aqua que le resaltaban en su tez bronceada. Enormes pestañas gruesas y oscuras enmarcando cada orbe. Labios gruesos y bien formados, aunque su boca era pequeña.

–– Soy Rei. – completó mirando un poco sorprendido de los enormes ojos del chico, era una combinación hermosa la de su rostro, facciones perfectamente definidas y muy bellas que en conjunto le hacían una vista para deleitarse. Sin contar lo mucho que sus ojos sobresalían por su tono en la piel.

–– Mucho gusto Rei. ¿Vienes acompañado? – cuestionó, el oriental sonrió y volteó a un lado cabeceando en afirmación notando enseguida como estaba solo.

–– "¿Kai?" – pensó triste observando como el chico se alejaba nuevamente con los demás, dejando su bebida a medio acabar. Volvió la vista con el chico que ya se levantaba con un vaso en la mano.

–– ¿No quieres competir con nosotros? – invitó sonriente el recién llegado.

–– Ohhh lo siento, un amigo mío esta organizando una pequeña competencia de surf, algo de amigos, nada enserio. – se disculpó evitando ir con el chico.

–– De casualidad, tu amigo no es ¿Yuriy? – Rei abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y cabeceo afirmativamente. – ¿Es aquel no?. ¿El ruso? – volvió a cuestionar para quedar mas seguro.

–– Si, ese mismo. – aclaró nuevamente.

–– Pues vamos. – Exclamó – Yo solo vine por una bebida porque ya tenía la boca seca, allá no logran ponerse de acuerdo como estarán las cosas. Tus amigos son algo obstinados, el otro ruso que se llama igual que mi amigo Brian. – mencionó

–– Si¿Qué tiene? – dijo ya caminando junto a Ryan de regreso con los demás.

–– Es muy necio, se pone muy celoso de mi amigo. Solo espero ya se pongan de acuerdo. – dijo ya llegando al lado de todos. Rei se sentó al lado de Kai y le puso la mano en el hombro para hablarle bajito.

–– ¿Por qué me dejaste solo con él? – interrogó algo molesto.

–– Porque noté como le miraste de arriba abajo, no quise estorbar. – fue la sencilla y al parecer de Rei, estúpida contestación del celoso Hiwatari, al menos eso significaba que le seguía queriendo. ¿Era bueno no?

Las cosas talvez no estaban tan perdidas en esa relación, solo había que ajustar ciertos significados como el de _amistad _ya que si volvían no le gustaría que fuera _tan _amigo de Yuriy.

–– Perfecto entonces así quedamos, algo sencillo y rápido. – dijo el rubio mayor en voz alta captando la atención de todos ahí. – Dado que somos nueve, tendremos que hacer un mini sorteo para escoger grupos de tres, así cada grupo comenzará a buscar sus propias olas, hasta que se caigan dos de los contrincantes.

–– Quedando uno de cada grupo. – dijo completando el pelirrojo Kenryu.

–– Así es. Obviamente de los tres finalistas, será lo mismo, hasta que caigan y quede uno. Ese será el ganador y quien reclame el premio como suyo. – dijo observando atentamente al pelilavanda, recordándole aquel silencioso y claro reto que se habían auto–impuesto.

–– Entendido. – acotó Bryan, mirando al rubio que se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada. – Esta la voy a ganar por ti. – murmuró teniendo a Yuriy frente a él, aunque según él no le había escuchado, pero Yuriy pudo escucharlo a la perfección, girando su rostro con curiosidad, para chocar con la mirada lavanda sobre él.

–– ¡Great!. ¡Come on!. – animó uno de ellos, caminando en dirección al lugar donde rentaban tablas.

–– ¿Entonces el premio será quien caiga primero, o cada quien puede escoger a quien va a tener por un día?.– preguntó el pequeño Max.

–– Supongo que lo correcto sería que el ganador decida a quien guste de los que perdieron, y también decidirá que hará con él en todo un día. – aclaro dejando entendido la parte del premio.

–– Me parece bien, comencemos porque se esta haciendo tarde.– dijo Takao levantándose. – ¿Cómo vamos a decidir los equipos?

–– Buena pregunta. Juguemos un, piedra, papel o tijeras. – dijo entusiasmado el pelirrojo Ken, aprovechando el relajo para pararse junto a Bryan y tomarlo del brazo, mirando con una sonrisa enorme al chico. – Te extrañé mucho y mis padres me han preguntado por ti. – expreso alegre, ante la sonrisa del pelilavanda.

–– Ohhh vaya, pues salúdamelos. – contestó no sabiendo ni que demonios decir.

–– Será mejor que tú lo hagas la próxima vez que los mires, te invito hoy a cenar. – propuso.

–– Tendrás que ganar esta competencia para hacerlo. – dijo el otro pelirrojo, parándose frente a los dos, elevó una ceja, congelando prácticamente al chico con su mirada. Para nada le caía bien ese arrimado de Kenryu. Era un entrometido.

Cruzó sus brazos y le miró con coraje en sus árticos ojos, recibiendo de los esmeraldas la misma frialdad.

–– Perfecto, entonces veamos quien gana un día con Bryan. – sonrió de lado apretando su agarre sobre el brazo, pasando una mano por sobre el pecho del ruso mayor, logrando que los ojos del otro pelirrojo centellearan en furia por tal osadía.

–– Así es, ya veremos quien gana. – volvió a asegurar sumamente molesto. Tanto que no sabía lo que hacía ni decía.

–– Deja de pelear Yuriy...– murmuró el rubio llegando tras el aludido para tomarlo entre sus brazos, logrando con dicha acción que no solo los ojos de aquellos pelirrojos centellaran, si no también los de cierto ruso pelilavanda.

Una vez que todos los presentes tenían listas sus respectivas tablas, comenzaron con el juego de piedra papel y tijera, decidiendo como iban a ir los equipos, los tres primeros que perdieron formaron un equipo y así hasta quedar los respectivos formados de la siguiente manera.

Primer ronda para descalificar.  
_Kenryu  
Yuriy  
Kai_

Segunda ronda:  
_Bryan  
Takao  
Ryan  
_

Tercera Ronda:  
_Rei  
Max  
Brian_

–– Perfecto¿Que esperan para comenzar? – dijo Yuriy caminando a la orilla con su tabla en mano. Siendo detenido a medio andar por el chico de claros ojos.

–– Te desearía suerte pero prefiero que pierdas para reclamarte como mi premio. – habló descaradamente, siendo empujado con gracia por el pelirrojo, quien se sintió hasta cierto modo un poco ofendido, pero claro que las palabras del rubio se notaba que no tenían la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Aquellas palabras y frases dirigidas a él tenían un fino propósito, talvez uno parecido al suyo. Entretenimiento.

El primer equipo entro al agua, los chicos se separaron para cada quien esperar a que una buena _ola _se aproximara. Tomando la iniciativa comenzó el pelirrojo oji–verde, Kenryu se lanzó sobre una que parecía ser buena ola, parado sobre la tabla, con movimientos algo inseguros pero suficientes para mantenerlo aun en la competencia, deslizando la enorme tabla hasta que el agua volvió a su flujo normal. Saliendo vencedor por esta ocasión.

Por su lado igualmente Yuriy y Kai subieron en sus respectivas tablas de surf, logrando un excelente balanceo, inclinándose al compás de la ola para lograr deslizarse sobre ella y no perder el control, ya que corrían riesgo de caerse, llevándolos a perder, cosa que estaban lejos de querer.

Cada quien buscaba su propio motivo, obviamente Kai deseaba pasar una tarde solo con Rei para poder terminar la conversación que ya les habían interferido en dos ocasiones, talvez no fuese para volver, quizá si, eso no lo podía saber, pero estaba seguro que deseaba aclarar las cosas con Rei, si no podían ser pareja nuevamente por la inmadurez de ambos, talvez el ser amigos sería una buena opción.

En cuanto a Yuriy tenía el firme propósito de ganarle al engreído de Kenryu, ese niño era un entrometido y lo repudiaba, por el solo hecho de creerse algo mas que amigo de Bryan. ¿Qué diablos creía ese bastardo? Fuera lo que fuera estaba muy equivocado si es que suponía que le iba a vencer. Su orgullo y dignidad estaban en juego, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo luchar por el inútil de Bryan, su único propósito era hacerle ver al chiquillo que cuando el deseara podría vencerle en _cualquier _aspecto. Bah! Patrañas, ni siquiera él mismo se lograba creer esa sarta de mentiras. Por supuesto que estaba furioso, celoso y no iba a permitir que el maldito mocoso que se las daba de muy inocente, se metiera o si quiera se volviera a acercar a _su _sádico.

Un par de olas mas y ambos pelirrojos habían caído, dejando como vencedor al bicolor, quien salió orgulloso, con la barbilla en alto, sonriendo a su por demás molesto amigo Yuriy.

–– ¿Qué pensabas?. ¿De verdad creíste que me ibas a ganar? – indagó con sorna, la mirada altanera hacía encrespar aun mas los nervios de Yuriy quien casi estallaba en coraje, permaneciendo sentado en la arena.

–– Al menos no ganó el imbécil de Kenryu. – habló entre dientes, arrastrando cada palabra con sumo enojo, subió su vista hasta chocarla con la rojiza que le observaba atenta. – Y tú deja de burlarte Hiwatari que yo puedo ganarte en muchas cosas... – aclaró sonriendo grandemente.

–– ¿Cómo en que, pequeño iluso? – preguntó agachándose hasta quedar frente a Yuriy, mirando como los demás se acercaban lentamente a ellos, que permanecían a la orilla, aun sintiendo como el agua chocaba en sus pies.

–– En muchas Hiwatari, en muchas, y lo sabes. – mencionó recalcando las palabras. – En la cama sería una de esas tantas... – dijo subiendo la vista al cielo, mientras comenzaba a contar con sus dedos como recordando otras más.

–– Sueñas mi amor. – soltó al tiempo en que llegaban los demás.

–– Perfecto, no pensé que fueses a ganar. – dijo una burlesca voz.

–– ¿No lo creíste o eso prefieres por miedo a perder contra mi? – devolvió la _ofensa. _

–– ¿Tú realmente crees poder ganarme? Vamos Kai, siempre creí que eras del tipo soñador, pero jamás te creí tan iluso. – una sonora carcajada se escucho en el lugar.

Los chicos rápidamente presintieron que si esa discusión no era detenida, terminarían como todo el tiempo, en golpes. Bryan solía desesperar demasiado a Kai, sobre todo cuando el pelilavanda se encontraba de mal humor, parecía ser como un desquite con quien a veces ni se lo merecía, otras tantas Kai tenía la culpa por comenzar el pleito conociendo lo testarudo y agresivo que es Kuznetzov.

–– Bueno, creo que ya podemos continuar para saber quien mas va para la 'gran final' – ironizó el chico de castaños cabellos y sorprendentes ojos. Captando la atención de todos, incluso de los que parecían querer comenzar una riña.

–– Perfecto, que me muero por ganar y reclamar mi premio. – la voz del rubio mayor fue la siguiente que se dejó escuchar, mirando directamente a Yuriy.

Los siguientes participantes se disponían a entrar al agua, Takao fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Bryan y luego Ryan quien antes de entrar extrañamente pasó con Rei.

–– Deséame mucha suerte. – dijo tocando el desnudo hombro del oriental, quien sonrió afectadamente, además de algo nervioso. No entendía el porque con exactitud de aquel nerviosismo extraño pero seguro no era nada, o talvez que el chico le impresionaba, no podía negar que era extremadamente guapo. Todo un deleite a la vista. – Para poder invitarte a salir, si no te molesta...– y luego de aquellas palabras le plantó un delicado beso en la mejilla para retirarse después.

Kai casi calcinó con la mirada al osado chico, pero este ni por enterado se dio ya que no volteó su vista a nadie que no fuera Rei, para luego enfocarse en su mini competencia. Luego de salir de su espasmo momentáneo, el oriental tragó saliva y miró los fulminantes ojos rojizos que parecían querer desaparecerle de la tierra.

–– Kai yo... –

–– No tienes porque darme explicaciones... –cortó de golpe, comenzando a caminar lejos de ahí.

Los atentos ojos de Yuriy observaron como el primero en comenzar con aquella contienda era el pelilavanda, seguido al mismo tiempo de Takao, quienes verdaderamente y para sorpresa de todos los presentes estaban haciéndolo de una forma brillante. Enfocó su vista en el pelilavanda, viendo como cada músculo de su bien formado pecho parecía definirse todavía más cuando se inclinaba ligeramente al frente para tomar equilibrio. En ese preciso momento una extraña pregunta asaltó su mente. ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con Bryan? Ya había estado con él una ocasión pero no recordaba nada, incluso se venía enterando ese día, ni siquiera una imagen clara tenía menos algo en concreto.

Su hiperactiva imaginación le llevó a una rara y placentera alucinación en la que tomaba a Bryan por los hombros, empujándolo hasta dejarlo completamente recostado con él sentado sobre su pelvis, ambas manos recorriendo cada músculo del bien formado pecho del ruso pelilavanda...

Pronto un relajo le trajo a la realidad. Takao había caído por accidente, parecía haber resbalado de la tabla, saliendo con rapidez a la superficie, y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro salió del agua, sacudiendo su cabeza para retirar algunos mechones de cabello que se le pegaban al rostro.

–– Muy bien hecho Takao. – felicitó el pequeño Max, sonriendo igualmente a su amigo para que no fuera a sentirse mal. Después de todo si lo había hecho muy bien.

–– Gracias Max, me hubiera gustado ganar, pero no siempre se puede. – dijo cayendo de lleno en la arena. Realmente era un deporte cansado.

Los chicos que habían quedado estaban sumamente parejos, ninguno quería realmente ceder, parecían ir agarrando mas confianza conforme iban encontrando olas para deslizarse, llevaban tres cada uno y no caían aun. Fue hasta la cuarta en la que el castaño trastabilló, cayendo sin más remedio, dejando como ganador al pelilavanda de Bryan. Quien orgulloso de su victoria salió con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, eso solo era el principio, lo mas importante era ganarle al otro Brian, a ese tonto rubio cabeza hueca que imaginaba que podía vencerle, cosa que estaba lejos de lograr. Sobre todo si estaba en juego algo tan importante como Yuriy, no estaba dispuesto a perder por nada. ¡Nada!

La siguiente ronda, que era la que decidía el final, era la que daba comienzo, Rei, Max y Brian comenzaron los tres de una sola vez, deslizándose cada quien sobre su ola. El pequeño rubio se sentía muy emocionado por lograr mantenerse bien sobre la tabla, haciendo movimientos ligeros pero que le ayudaban a un buen equilibrio. Mientras que Rei se sentía muy inseguro pero intentaba no caer, ya que el premio era sumamente importante para él, debía aclarar las cosas con Kai. En tanto el mayor de ellos Brian, se sentía seguro de sí ya que anteriormente había participado en un concurso ahí mismo en Hawai, fue algo para el público, nada profesional, pero igualmente había quedado en segundo lugar de más de cincuenta personas, lo cual le daba mayor confiabilidad de su victoria sobre los chiquillos contra los que competía.

Y con toda la razón fue el mayor de los rubios quien ganó, Brian, lo que le indicaba que seguía en la competencia por el ruso pelirrojo. Yuriy.

–– "¿Porque sencillamente me gustas tanto Yuriy?" – pensó saliendo del agua por completo, tras haberle ganado a los otros dos pequeños.

–– Ni hablar, me ganó. – dijo Rei recostándose sobre la arena junto a Kai, quien callado permanecía sentado mirando al frente. El oriental giró su mirada a un lado, perdiendo su vista en uno de los costados del pecho del bicolor, notando un obvio moretón, con curiosidad subió su mano, tocando aquella aún húmeda superficie.

De un sobresalto fue Kai quien volteó tomando aquella curiosa extremidad que le inspeccionaba.

–– Lo siento no quise molestarte. – apenado por su acción el pelinegro desvió la mirada, sintiendo la mano de Kai aun tomar la suya.

–– Me haces cosquillas. – expresó con simpleza, luego de soltar lentamente aquella mano.

–– ¿Te duelen? – fue la interrogante que soltó de pronto, ante la sorprendida y nerviosa mirada de Kai.

–– Rei yo quiero decirte algo. – en ese momento decidió que talvez no era tan mala idea mencionarle a Rei sobre lo sucedido, después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal? No tenía nada que temer, estaba seguro que el chino le ayudaría.

_Fin de la 1era parte._

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"...Lo menos frecuente en este mundo es vivir. La mayoría de la gente existe, eso es todo..."  
__**O**_s_**c**_a_**r **_W_**i**_l_**d**_e

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

Para empezar quiero agradecerles muchísimo el que me hayan acompañado en esta historia hasta este punto, (a quienes aún leen y me dejan su opinión) también deseo explicar el motivo por el cual dividí este final en dos partes, es sencillo. Me estaba quedando demasiado largo y no veía para cuando terminar, así que creo que este es un capítulo largo pero no como para aburrir por la longitud, en cambio, si lo subía todo pues iba a estar medio de flojera, así que mientras afino detalles y termino el otro, me encantaría que me digan ¿Qué les parece? Creo que no parece mucho un final por que ni siquiera se han reconciliado, pero esa es mi especialidad, _reconciliaciones_, así que espero les haya gustado.

También les quiero hacer una pregunta. ¿Qué pareja les gusta más de las dos que se desarrollan aquí?

Gracias a _GabZ, Ashayan Anik, Isis-kun, Lacryma Kismet, Catra Ivanov, Alexa Hiwatari, H.fanel.K, Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari, Nekot _PRECIOSIDADES, gracias por su review en el capítulo anterior...

Y finalmente eso es todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, intentaré en el siguiente agradecer, al menos a quienes me apoyaron en el final, ya que sería demasiado si dijese persona por persona que me dejó un Review. Igualmente les agradezco mucho a todos. **¡GRACIAS!**

_»»Sólo únete. Muéstranos un poco de lo que sabes y te gusta hacer, has que las historias de Kai y Rei, nos vuelvan a enloquecer««  
C_**R**_U_**Z**_A_**D**_E K_**A**_I _**&**_ R_**E**_I_

_¿Me acompañan en la siguiente parte del final?_


	21. Comienza: Juego de Seducción

_«__**«**_**K**_î_**Š**_ŝ_**э**_ѕ__**»**__»_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

_Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
.Comienza el juego de Seducción.  
_**_!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·_**

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

–– Creo que podemos comenzar ya con la final... Si no te importa Kai! – elevó la voz al decir aquel nombre, mientras le miraba en espera de una respuesta.

Kai volteó y miró a quien le había interferido en su confesión, al fin que se había decidido, bueno, talvez lo que necesitaba era salir, ganar y quedarse por todo el resto del día con Rei y de ese modo aclarar muchas cosas, entre las cuales debía confesar lo de su enfermedad que empeoraba al no tomar con exactitud sus medicamentos.

–– ¿Kai? – le miró confundido al notar la indecisión del bicolor, sus dorados orbes estrujando aquellos rojizos ojos que parecían meditar algo dentro de sus pensamientos. Pero ¿Qué era lo que pensaba tan atentamente? Una pregunta más para la lista.

El aludido giró su vista y sonrió afectadamente.

–– Ya hablaremos mas tarde si no te molesta. – aclaró poniéndose de pie en un rápido movimiento, resintiendo el mareo que dicha acción le trajo.

–– ¿Estás bien? – cuestionó apresurado el pelirrojo, acercándose para tomarlo por el hombro.

–– Por supuesto que sí. – contesto agresivamente, soltándose del agarre de su amigo.

Odiaba, detestaba con todo su ser esa situación en la que se encontraba, maldecía el día en que había comenzado todo ese embrollo. ¿Por qué no simplemente terminaba ya? Sentirse así de débil e indefenso no era precisamente algo por lo que estar orgulloso, mucho menos cuando se era un Hiwatari.

–– Kai, si no te sientes bien no deberías competir, podría suceder algo malo. – murmuró Yuriy, bastante preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar. –Retírate, es solo un juego. –ratifico intentando convencerle.

–– Vamos. – dijo Kai caminando con la tabla en mano directamente al agua.

En tanto los chicos ya se deslizaban por la primera ola, Yuriy no sabía ni que hacer, estaba muy preocupado, miraba atento a su terco amigo, esperando a que saliera y no sucediera nada. Luego de dos _olas _los tres se mantenían firmes esperando a lo que fuera a suceder.

Las atentas miradas de los demás chicos parecían estrujar a los tres competidores, buscando un mínimo error para que el otro cayera. Cada quien apoyaba a su amigo o compañero, aunque en el caso de Yuriy no sabía ni a quien mirar, por un lado estaba Brian que se la pasaba coqueteándole, pero por otro Bryan su querido pelilavanda, que aunque no deseara aceptarlo era una magnifica visión, ambos chicos manejaban la tabla muy bien. Pero su mente se distraía mucho con Kai, ya que su bicolor amigo parecía un tanto afectado antes de entrar al agua, cosa que le preocupaba muchísimo.

Todos estaban exaltados por ver el siguiente movimiento, los tres deslizándose a su modo sobre la ola mas grande que habían visto en todo el rato, la verdadera emoción creció en ese momento, olvidando cualquier preocupación, después de todo parecía que no sucedería nada.

La ola iba cerrándose dejando casi dentro de ella al chico bicolor que se deslizaba a través de esta, con un grácil movimiento en el que se había agachado depositando todo el peso de su cuerpo en la fuerza de sus piernas, balanceándose con mayor facilidad. Todo parecía ir a la perfección, cuando sintió el molesto dolor en su cabeza, que le hizo perder el equilibrio, llevándole a la sorpresiva inconsciencia. Su pesado cuerpo cayó sobre el agua, hundiéndose con rapidez.

La mirada del pelilavanda se encontraba enfocada en la forma de aquella enorme ola, para poder resbalar sobre ella, e ir en la misma dirección, facilitándole así las cosas. Estaba seguro de ganar, ni siquiera quería voltear a ver a Brian que al igual que él jugaba sobre una ola.

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos con el grito de su pelirrojo y Rei al mismo tiempo. Haciéndole girar la vista, encontrándose con la vista de la tabla de surf que usaba Kai, totalmente sola flotando en la playa.

En ese momento su mente trajo a colación el momento antes de entrar, cuando le gritó si ya estaba listo para ir, Kai parecía platicar con Rei, pero cuando se levantó Yuriy se acercó preguntándole si estaba bien. ¿Había sucedido algo? Ignorando el sentido de orgullo que le gritaba no se detuviera, bajó con velocidad de la ola sobre la que estaba, sentándose sobre la tabla para después hundirse, abriendo sus ojos comenzó a buscar, sus ojos ardían por la sal de aquella agua.

Salió a la superficie para tomar aire, echando un vistazo y Kai no estaba fuera, llenando sus pulmones nuevamente se hundió para buscarlo una vez más. Unos segundos le tomó enfocarlo, comenzando a nadar hacia él, llegando más rápido que los demás ya que no estaban cerca de la orilla.

Con el chico entre sus brazos iba saliendo del agua, seguido de todos, quienes parecían angustiados.

–– Kai. Hay que llevarlo a un hospital. – dijo la preocupada voz del pequeño rubio.

Ignorando las voces de todos los demás, Bryan recostó al bicolor sobre la arena, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho del chico para comenzar a aplastarlo, contando hasta tres, para luego con una mano tapar la nariz del chico y con otra tomarle de la barbilla, arrojando aire dentro de su boca. Repitió la acción varias veces, sintiendo cada vez más el dolor en su pecho. Yuriy parecía en shock, no decía nada, estaba sentado a unos pasos, con la cabeza entre las manos, no quería ni siquiera levantarse, pues sus piernas iban a hacerle caer.

Rei no estaba alejado de la misma situación, se encontraba sentado junto al cuerpo de Kai, quien seguía sin respirar, Ryan había ido por los de primeros auxilios, y aún no llegaban, brillante ayuda la de ellos.

En cuanto los hombres llegaron, comenzaron a repetir la acción de Bryan, a quien quitaron de inmediato, teniendo más éxito ya que escucharon como el bicolor comenzaba a toser fuertemente, arrojando agua por la boca.

–– Háganse para atrás por favor, dejen espacio. – dijo uno de los recién llegados. Colocaron una mascarilla de oxígeno en el rostro de Kai, subiéndolo a una camilla. Rei se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento mientras lo llevaban a un cuarto que era como un mini hospital, solo para tratar cualquier accidente que ocurriera en los alrededores.

–– Yuriy cálmate ya esta mejor. – mencionó Bryan tomando entre sus brazos al chico, quien rápidamente hundió su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de su mayor.

–– Me asusté demasiado Bryan, no se que hubiera hecho si algo le sucede. – acotó nervioso aferrándose al cuerpo del pelilavanda, quien sintió la daga de los celos atravesar su estómago, sabía que no era el momento indicado para eso pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Acaso Yuriy se pondría igual si le llegase a pasar algo a él? Una pregunta muy estúpida, que su mente se aferraba en cuestionarse.

Intentó olvidar aquella tonta pregunta, enfocándose en el cuerpo entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que le inundaba, al menos parecía que Yuriy había olvidado por un momento el coraje que sentía. Desde lejos podía ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio, quien se notaba enojado, parecía agitado y sus ojos se entrecerraban al verle tan cariñoso con Yuriy, cosa que estaba lejos, _muy _lejos de interesarle.

–– ¿Ya esta mejor? – cuestionó Rei al joven encargado que le ayudo a Kai.

–– Si, no te preocupes, lo que no nos queda del todo claro es ¿Por qué estaba nadando en esa condición? – soltó algo curioso.

–– ¿Condición? – la tierna voz del pequeño rubio se escucho. Permanecía a un costado de Takao.

–– Si, nosotros no somos doctores graduados, esto es como un servicio que debemos cubrir, pero no hace falta ser un genio en medicina para notar la enfermedad de su amigo, se nota que tiene anemia, lo que no sabemos exactamente es que tan grave, pero por los moretones en el pecho, el poco coloramiento que se ve dentro de sus ojos y su piel, no pinta muy bien. – dijo negando con la cabeza. – Los dejo por ahora, en un rato mas vendré a hablar sobre eso con su amigo. Con permiso. – luego de decir aquellas palabras, se retiró dejando a los chicos algo confundidos y mas que nada sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir.

–– Seguro tiene que ser mentira, Kai no esta enfermo, él no se enfermaría. – dijo Max sentándose en unas cuantas sillas que estaban ahí, siendo seguido por Takao quien igualmente estaba sorprendido, no es que fuera el fin del mundo para nadie, tampoco para su amigo bicolor, pero era algo que les tomó desprevenidos.

Fue en ese momento que Rei recordó las tantas ocasiones en que se le dio, aunque fuera una pequeña pista¿Pero porque pistas y no la verdad? Se suponía que Kai estaba con él, eran pareja¿No se supone que entre parejas no deben haber secretos?. ¿Acaso no le tuvo la confianza para decirle algo tan importante?. ¿Qué otra cosa le estaría ocultando en ese lapso que anduvieron?

"¿Por qué Kai? Si yo siempre te tuve tanta confianza, pero eso no significa que tú debas tenerla conmigo ¿Verdad?". Su mente se cuestionaba miles de cosas en un segundo, era todo un torbellino de preguntas y palabras sin sentido que le estaban dando un dolor de cabeza, por lo que mejor decidió que entraría con Kai. Talvez él pudiera darle alguna respuesta.

–– Kai. ¿Estás mejor? – interrogó tratando de mantener la calma. Por dentro se sentía algo molesto y hasta decepcionado, pero a lo mejor no se lo había querido decir a nadie, eso le tranquilizaba en cierto modo, pero se le hacía una mala elección, ese tipo de cuestiones como la salud, no son para relegarse.

–– Si, no fue nada. – se excusó. – Solo un insignificante mareo.– aclaró.

–– Esos mareos están sucediendo muy seguidos ¿No? – interrogó nuevamente para entrar en tema. ¿Kai le confiaría lo que pasaba?

–– ¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera? – la pregunta hecha por el neko le sonaba un tanto extraña, parecía tener otro tipo de intención y la verdad no le agradaba ese tono.

–– Lo digo porque en este día a pasado más de una vez... no creo que eso sea lo más común. – cuando mencionó aquellas palabras recordó que el bicolor había querido confesarle algo. ¿Qué era? – ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir antes de entrar al agua? Parecías quererme decir algo importante...

–– Kai ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Yuriy entrando con Bryan tomado de la mano.

–– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – indagó con molestia viendo las manos entrelazadas de Bryan y Yuriy. El pelirrojo se sonrojó y se soltó rápidamente al notar a donde fue a parar la mirada de su bicolor amigo.

¿Por qué venía con ese patán tomado de la mano? Seguramente era por lo aturdido que estaba, después de todo fue Bryan quien le salvó la vida a Kai y le tomó por sorpresa cuando le abrazó, sobre todo porque estaba muy preocupado. Eso era.

–– No le hables así Kai... él te salvó la vida. – mencionó el pelinegro.

–– ¿Qué? – cualquier otro reclamo que tuviera para Bryan fue ahogado dentro de su garganta al escuchar lo que le dijo Rei. Era tan humillante. – Yo no se lo pedí, hubiera preferido ahogarme en el estúpido mar. Que más da si es ahora o mañana. – murmuró con coraje.

–– ¿Qué te pasa Kai?. ¿De que diablos estas hablando? – reclamó el pelirrojo.

–– ¿Interrumpo algo? – cuestionó el hombre de primeros auxilios.

–– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kai sentándose en la camilla que se encontraba.

–– Necesitamos hacerte algunas preguntas... – comenzó siendo cortado.

–– Hágalas. – ordenó olvidando la cortesía.

–– ¿Padece alguna enfermedad de la sangre? – cuestionó luego de preguntar algunos datos personales solo para información general.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal, dejando entrever su sorpresa ante dicha pregunta. Instintivamente giró a ver a Yuriy, quien igualmente se sintió un tanto nervioso pero no dijo nada. ¿Sería Kai capaz de mentir otra vez?. ¿O talvez ya estaba decidido a decirle a Rei?

–– Yo... – las palabras trastabillaban un poco, estaba decidido a que Rei supiera, sí, pero no de esa manera, ya que así pensaría talvez muchas cosas, prefería decirle personalmente y a solas para explicarle porque no le había contado desde antes.

–– Tiene anemia. – la molesta y despreciable voz de Bryan sonó, casi rompiendo el tímpano de Kai cuando le escuchó afirmar eso.

Yuriy inmediatamente le miró casi congelándolo como solía hacerlo cuando estaba molesto. Una extraña tensión se sintió inmediatamente en el ambiente, Rei notó los gestos del pelirrojo que le dieron a entender que ya tenía conocimiento de lo que sucedía, mientras la afirmación de Bryan, era obvio que le hacía conocedor del tema. ¿Acaso era el único sin saber sobre ello?

Un coraje inexplicable se acrecentó dentro de él, no comprendía por que la falta de confianza de su _ex _pareja. ¿Por qué? Si antes de comenzar como novios le tenía la suficiente confianza¿Qué fue lo que hizo que todo cambiara? Claro, todo había comenzado por un maldito beso, comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo lo que le había estado sucediendo desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el bicolor. ¿No podía haberse quedado callado? Noo, tenía que abrir su bocota y preguntar a Kai por un maldito beso, aunque también el ruso insolente tenía la culpa por mostrarle de aquella forma. ¿No podía sencillamente decirle que si había besado anteriormente?

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco... Si, después de tanto tiempo. Su primer beso fue con¿Con quien?. ¿Con Yuriy?

El coraje que sentía no estaba disminuyendo para nada con ese tipo de pensamientos. Definitivamente no le estaban ayudando en nada.

–– Como lo supuse. ¿Estás tomando algo para ello?. ¿Ya viste a un doctor? – cuestionó rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se hizo en ese momento.

–– Si. –

–– Pero es muy terco y no me hace caso cuando le digo que tome sus medicamentos. – volvió a replicar el pelirrojo, que mas daba, si Bryan había ya dicho frente a Rei y Kai no lo había negado, pues que mas daba ya decir aquello, quizá y eso ayudaba a que el pelinegro le dijese a su terco amigo que era por su bien, y sabía que a él no le negaría nada.

–– Bueno en eso no les puedo ayudar, solo que de verdad te aconsejo que lleves bien tu medicamento pues por lo que veo estas bastante mal. Ya has presentado ¿Mareos?. ¿Hemorragia nasal?. ¿Dolores de cabeza?. ¿Algún desmayo además de este? – cuestionó, aunque mas bien parecía una afirmación.

––Si. – confesó agachando la mirada, era extraño pero no sabía como reaccionar ante esa situación tan incómoda en la que había caído.

–– Cuídate mucho, no quieras parecer un niño rebelde porque esa actitud solo te traerá más problemas en un futuro, y por lo que veo, no muy lejano. Eres muy joven, te recomiendo que le eches ganas. Cuando desees ya puedes retirarte, solo te aconsejo tener cuidado con esos desmayos porque pueden suceder mientras no estés llevando un tratamiento correcto, y como en estos casos puede pasar algo malo, incluso una tragedia peor. – luego de las palabras dichas salió dejando a todos callados.

Un denso ambiente.

–– Vamos. – dijo Bryan tomando del brazo a Yuriy para sacarlo de ahí, el pelirrojo entendió que debían dejarlos solos para que pudieran platicar pero para nada le parecía correcto que el otro le tomara así.

–– Ya puedes soltarme. – renegó jalando con brusquedad su brazo, soltándose del agarre.

–– Yuriy deja de estar de necio. – Pidió – Vamos a hablar, accediste a hablar conmigo hace un rato.

–– No es verdad, tú te aprovechaste de que estaba en un mal momento. – mencionó a la defensiva.

–– ¿Te afectaría igual si a mi me sucediese algo, Yuriy? – la interrogante que le estaba quemando las entrañas, no pudiendo retenerla mas tiempo la dejó salir, mirando tan tiernamente al pelirrojo, como si de un perrito sin dueño se tratase.

Con delicadeza tomó las manos de Yuriy entre las suyas, elevándolas a la altura de su pecho, colocando una de ellas sobre el lado de su corazón. Pegó su cuerpo al de Yuriy lo más que pudo, acorralándolo contra una pared.

–– Ya no puedo más Yuriy... necesito que me escuches. – su voz era tranquila, no parecía exigir nada, pero si revelar mucho. – Necesito que sepas lo mucho que yo te...

–– ¿Interrumpo algo? – la voz de Brian tras el pelilavanda hizo que apretara sus ojos con coraje. Genial.

–– Así es, desaparece de aquí. – dijo girando su vista al rubio recién llegado. Cuando sintió como Yuriy bajaba las manos, zafándolas de su agarre, su corazón parecía haberse encogido como jamás lo sintió, una tristeza grande.

Dejó caer entonces sus manos a sus costados, miró directo a esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, los cuales evitaron su mirada.

–– Perfecto, entonces creo que quien sobra aquí soy yo. –mencionó Bryan ocultando lo roto que sentía su corazón en esos momentos.

–– No sobras para nada. Aquí estoy yo y aunque no gané, tu fuiste de los finalistas¿Qué te parece si vamos a celebrar por ahí? – cuestionó coquetamente el otro pelirrojo que recién iba llegando.

Un impulso le llevó a caminar hasta el oji–verde, tomándolo de la cintura para luego besarle frenéticamente, estaba mal su acción y estaba consciente de ello, pero su sentido común en ese instante estaba fallando demasiado. Además el chico, por obvias razones no se quejaba, por el contrario, respondía _muy _bien a su beso.

–– Vamos al hotel donde me estoy quedando. – soltó repentinamente el pelilavanda, besando la mejilla del chico.

–– A donde quieras... – respondió el otro. – ya estabas tardando en pedirlo. – reiteró tomándole la mano al mayor para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí.

–– ¡Idiota¡Es un imbécil¡Engreído¡Un cualquiera¡Pedante¡Un completo estúpido! –casi estaba gritando sintiendo el ardor de los celos quemarle el cuerpo, si su interior se reflejara podría ser capaz de quemar a cualquier persona con solo mirarle.

–– Cálmate Yuriy, estás muy alterado y te puede afectar. – inútilmente el rubio trataba de tranquilizar al chico, que golpeaba todo lo que se le iba atravesando por el camino, fácilmente también lo golpearía a él si no es porque iba a un lado.

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

–– Rei yo solo quiero decirte que...

–– Kai. – cortó en seco cualquier cosa que el otro fuera a decir. – ¿Acaso era el único que no lo sabía? Solo eso dime. – pidió

–– No, no eres el único. –soltó ácidamente, estaba de acuerdo en que tenía la culpa por haberle mentido, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le hablara de ese modo y no iba a comenzar ahora.

–– Incluso Bryan sabía, de Yuriy no me sorprende, pero si me duele... – los ojos dorados parecieron dejar de brillar por un momento, agachó su vista al piso, mirando sus pies, Kai se puso de pie, quedando muy cerca de su cuerpo, por lo que elevó nuevamente la vista.

–– Bryan lo descubrió por accidente, no tenía ni la mínima intención de que él supiese, Yuriy entró conmigo al doctor y por eso sabe si no tampoco le hubiera dicho, y son los únicos que saben realmente. – corrigió ya que talvez Rei creería que hasta Takao o Max sabían algo y no era así.

La cercanía que el cuerpo de Kai tenía con el suyo le brindaba un cálido momento, cerró sus ojos pesadamente, queriendo pensar con rapidez lo que le acababa de decir, estaba tomando una decisión, una definitiva, cuando sintió un par de dedos rozar con su mano, instintivamente abrió sus orbes, chocando con las rojizas, mirando después como la mano de Kai buscaba la suya, tomándola por completo en una tierna acción.

–– Lo siento. – fueron las cortas y profundas palabras dichas por el bicolor. – Vamos a hablar a otro lugar. – ordenó saliendo de ahí, arrastrando a Rei de la mano.

Un suave rubor cubriendo sus mejillas cuando iban caminando entre la arena, recordando como aquellos lejanos pasos les habían llevado a un solitario lugar el día en que se pelearon, trayéndole de vuelta lo que había sucedido y como lo disfruto también. Recuerdos que para nada le daban cordura en su toma de decisiones.

–– Espera Kai. – dijo soltándose del agarre, el lugar en el que se encontraban estaba por demás solo y eso no podía permitirlo, se conocía y si el bicolor llegaba a intentar cualquier escena amorosa no iba a querer detenerse. Y ahora debía pensar con cordura, razonar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

–– ¿Qué sucede Rei? – aquella pregunta fue la que le sacó de su aparente mutismo, elevando la vista hasta chocarla con el dueño de sus pensamientos.

–– Kai, lo siento... – hubo una incómoda pausa en ese momento hasta que rompió de nuevo el abrumante silencio. – Esto ya terminó, pensé que quizá podría funcionar lo nuestro de nuevo, pero no creo que se pueda. Eres capaz de ocultarme algo tan importante y escondernos al mundo, entonces no creo que estés dispuesto a entregarte a una relación como la que yo deseo. Discúlpame pero no quiero más mentiras a mí alrededor. – acotó, se acercó al bicolor, subió una de sus manos al rostro del chico, mientras acercaba su rostro hasta los labios de Kai, quien giró un poco la cabeza, dejando que aquel pequeño beso quedara en su mejilla.

Dicho acto le causo tristeza al oriental, pero no era de esperarse que recibiera gustoso un beso de su parte cuando estaba terminando ¿Verdad?

Devolvió con pesar sus pasos por donde habían llegado, hasta toparse con varias personas, echó un vistazo hacia atrás, reconociendo la silueta de quien se mantenía parado en el mismo lugar, no parecía querer moverse para seguirlo ni nada parecido. Bien, ahora todo estaba dicho ya. ¿Sería lo correcto?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al reconocer a la figura que llegaba hasta Kai, corriendo para luego arrojarse hasta sus brazos, diciendo quien sabe que tantas cosas. Rei seguía su paso lento mirando atrás, hasta que chocó.

–– Lo siento. – se disculpo en voz baja, mirando a la persona. – ¿Ryan? – cuestionó extrañado. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a interrogar.

–– Buscándote. – declaró con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Me permites invitarte algo de comer? – los ojos del oriental se abrieron un poco debido a la sorpresa e instintivamente giró su vista atrás, veía como la inconfundible figura de Kai se perdía tras una enorme roca junto a Max. – Si tienes otros planes yo lo entiendo. – dijo apresurado el chico ante la dudativa del otro.

–– No es eso... claro que me encantaría, estoy realmente hambriento. – dice sonriendo mientras se soba el abdomen.

–– Pues, vamos. – una nueva sonrisa es la que deslumbra al oriental. De verdad que si no estuviera tan enamorado de Kai, se le hubiera aventado al chico desde que lo vio coquetearle.

–– Solo que primero me encantaría darme un baño y cambiarme¿Sería mucho pedir vernos un poquito más tarde? – indagó cerrando un ojo divertidamente.

–– Claro que no. Solo dime donde te veo. – contestó devolviendo de inmediato una pregunta.

–– Puede ser en el lugar donde nos conocimos. – Ups¿Fue su imaginación o eso sonó muy romántico? No, para nada, era solo su hiperactiva imaginación.

_¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**__.¤.__**¤**_

–– ... Y mi premio me gustaría que fuera una cita contigo, si no te molesta claro está. – habló sonriente, una vez que el pelirrojo se había medio calmado.

–– Está bien, pero ahora debo ir a asearme, siento arena por todos lados. Te veo más tarde aquí mismo. ¿Te parece? – indagó con desesperación, parecía como si llevase prisa por algo.

–– Claro está bien¿En cuanto tiempo? – cuestionó extrañado.

–– Una hora, te veo aquí. – mencionó, regalándole un beso en la mejilla para luego salir corriendo, solo una idea le llegó a la cabeza, quizá podría encontrar al imbécil de Kuznetzov y luego... ¿Luego? Buena pregunta. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Bah! Eso ya lo descubriría cuando lo viera con el estúpido pelirrojo que le acompañaba.

Corrió intentando encontrar al inútil ruso que ahora le había hecho rabiar, aunque si Yuriy aceptara lo testarudo que estaba siendo él mismo, entendería el porque Bryan hacía lo que hacía, pero seamos realistas, Yura no iba jamás a aceptarlo. Rato después de haber buscado _inútilmente _a su ex–compañero de equipo, decidió que iría a darse un baño y cambiarse, después de todo ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y estaba en rumbos un tanto lejanos de la casa donde se quedaba.

–– Estúpido, imbécil, bueno para nada. ¡Uy si!, _vamos al hotel donde me estoy quedando. _– repetía haciendo movimientos exagerados con su mano, tratando de imitar al pelilavanda.

–– Eres un mal imitador, ya te lo había dicho antes ¿No? – cuestionó una ronca voz tras de sí.

–– Kai, no estoy de humor para tus chistes agrios. – espetó caminando al interior de la casa.

–– ¿No me digas? – cuestionó irónicamente, talvez era la oportunidad para al menos hacer enojar un poco al pelirrojo, claro, si es que eso era posible, por que a como lo miraba... estaba más que molesto. – En un rato te veo Max. – dijo Kai siguiendo al otro ruso que iba escaleras arriba.

–– ¿Para que rayos me sigues, Kai? – indagó con fastidio, arrojando la puerta, que no terminó de ser cerrada puesto que el bicolor iba llegando tras él. – Ya te dije que no estoy de buen humor. – repitió.

–– Si no me lo dices, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta. – completó con sarcasmo, arrojándose a la cama que seguramente utilizaba Bryan, ya que el pelirrojo sacaba ropa de su cajón, tirándola a la cama vecina. Entrecruzó sus brazos debajo de la cabeza, estirando su cuerpo mientras veía al otro apresurado. – ¿Por qué la prisa¿Te quedaste de ver con Bryan? – cuestionó refiriéndose al pelilavanda.

–– Sí, pero no con el bastardo imbécil que tienes por _amigo. _– ironizó igualmente, logrando un respingo por parte del bicolor. – Si no con el otro. Ya sabes, ganó la competencia por lo que te sucedió y bueno, ahora su _premio _según él, soy yo. – completó ante la carcajada del bicolor, quien en la misma posición, mantenía sus ojos cerrados debido a la risa que le atacaba. – ¿Qué chiste conté que no recuerdo? – preguntó con molestia viendo al otro que no paraba de reírse, pero parecía un poco más calmado.

–– ¿Tú como premio? – se burló, calmándose pero manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. – No pensé que fuera tan conformista el chico, pero bueno, él sabrá lo que hace. – aclaró tranquilo.

Sintió un peso extra sobre la cama, para después sentirlo sobre su cuerpo a la altura de sus caderas, entreabrió sus ojos, chocando con los azulados orbes que le miraban desde una corta distancia, ninguno de los dos parpadeaba si quiera, mantenían sus rostros casi unidos, pudiendo sentir el cálido aliento del otro chocar con su piel.

Un par de rojos mechones cayeron sobre el bicolor, haciéndole cosquillas en la cara, por lo que como si de una caricia se tratara los colocó tras el oído de su dueño.

–– ¿De verdad crees que es conformista? – cuestionó mordiendo su labio inferior, no perdiendo de vista los rojizos orbes que parecían brillar de una extraña pero hermosa forma.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Kai, quien entre abrió sus labios un par de veces, no encontrando que decir. Su mano viajó a través del rostro de Yuriy, palpando cada parte de este, obligándole a cerrar sus ojos cuando pasó por sobre ellos, deslizándose hasta la curva de su pequeña nariz con extrema lentitud, viajando descendentemente hasta sus labios, acariciándolos con la yema de sus dedos.

Un sorpresivo y extraño impulso invadió su mente, su cuerpo, su completo pensamiento, llevándole a tomar la nuca del pelirrojo, atrayéndole de un tirón hasta chocar ambos pares de labios, saboreándolos quizá como nunca, no tenía idea que maldita cosa estaba pretendiendo, solo sabía que ese raro impulso le hizo cometer tal acción. Su mano libre acarició desde el hombro al pelirrojo, explorando todo el brazo, hasta separarla y tomarle de la cintura, atrayéndole más a su cuerpo, provocando con esto que Yuriy cayera totalmente sobre su pecho, sintiendo la caliente piel del cuerpo contrario.

Ambas lenguas jugaban en una danza por dominar, de una forma lenta la cavidad del contrario, movían un poco sus rostros para ajustar y tomar una mejor posición ante dicho nexo, las inmovilizadas manos de Yuriy, apenas y le detenían para no dejar por completo su peso sobre el cuerpo bajo suyo, las tenía a cada lado de la cabeza de Kai, su pecho pegado completamente al otro, mientras sus caderas se amoldaban a las ajenas en completa intimidad.

Un jadeo de sus labios escapó al sentir la mordida propinada a su labio inferior, trayéndole a la mente a otra persona con tal acción.

–– Kai... – murmuró aún sobre los labios del chico, quien sin siquiera responderle, volvió a atraerlo pero esta vez abrazándolo, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro, parecía triste, incluso juraría que le escuchó ahogar un sollozo, por lo que comenzó a acariciar los azules cabellos del chico, manteniéndose en esa íntima pose. – Todo estará bien Kai, no te preocupes, yo siempre voy a estar contigo. – no sabía ni que decir, jamás había sido bueno dando palabras de aliento, pero esta vez salían desde su corazón y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Pero ¿Qué tenía así de triste a Kai¿Acaso era algo que le dijo Rei¿O lo de su enfermedad le comenzaba a preocupar?

–– Tengo que ir a bañarme, saldré con Max. – dijo de pronto murmurando sobre el oído del pelirrojo, abrazándole fuertemente.

–– ¿Estás seguro?. ¿Vas a estar bien? – preguntó insistente, sintiendo como el otro movía afirmativamente la cabeza. Se incorporó un poco, observando el rostro frente a él, aquellos orbes parecían retener demasiadas lágrimas ya que parecían de cristal debido a lo brillosos. – Kai no te vez bien, mejor nos quedamos aquí. – propuso bajándose del otro cuerpo, que también se incorporaba hasta quedar ambos sentados.

–– No, tú tienes una cita y yo voy a salir con Max. – dijo parpadeando un par de veces para aminorar las inmensas ganas que sentía de llorar. Sintió la caricia de una mano sobre su mejilla, elevando la mirada, para chocarla con la de Yuriy, quien al ver como una obstinada lágrima se resbalaba a lo largo del rostro, la limpió con una suave caricia.

–– Para mi no hay cosa más importante que tú y tu amistad Kai. A ese chico lo acabo de conocer, no es realmente importante y lo sabes bien. – espetó con seriedad, acercando su rostro al ajeno, juntando sus labios con los de Kai, no había exigencias en ese contacto, tampoco se movían, únicamente mantenían ambos pares de labios juntos.

–– Gracias. – murmuró sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vulnerable y estúpidamente débil. Definitivamente el amor que le tenía al chino le debilitaba demasiado, por eso sentía las ganas de llorar, por lo que el chico le había dicho, y peor aún fue que sintió cuando miró como Rei se iba con aquel que desde un principio le coqueteo a _su _kot.

Se puso de pie, tomó con una mano el sorprendido rostro de Yuriy, murmurando un _gracias_ en su natal idioma para luego besarle, jugando solo con los labios contrarios, parecían cortos besos dados con pereza. Luego de aquella acción salió de la habitación entrando inmediatamente a la suya, arrojándose a la cama, tomando la primer almohada que encontró, hundiendo su rostro en ella, queriendo ahogarse, deseando infinitamente que su estúpida existencia terminara en ese momento, ansiando quedarse al menos dormido para luego despertar y que todo lo ocurrido en ese par de semanas fuera un sueño. Incluso parecía haber tenido mas problemas en ese par de semanas que llevaba después del torneo ruso, que en toda su vida, que sarta de líos en las que se había metido.

¿Realmente valía la pena intentar una relación seria con Rei? _–Claro que vale la pena–_ contestó una voz en su interior, trayéndole a la mente el tranquilo y sonriente rostro de su chino, haciéndole recordar su amabilidad y paciencia, lo que pocos habían tenido para con él durante su vida.

¿No eran más los problemas que los buenos momentos? _–Solo recuerda bien, verás que son más gratos los momentos a su lado, aunque fuesen pocos, que los largos años que pasabas solo–_ aquella vocecita se negaba a salirse de su cabeza, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, pero vaya que tenía razón en lo que decía. Había pasado su vida casi solo, sus padres murieron cuando era pequeño, negándole indirectamente su amor, su abuelo y único pariente no era de lo más amoroso, ni siquiera le quería, tampoco tenía muchos amigos, solo podría considerar a Yuriy, y en algunos casos al inútil de Bryan, claro, eso jamás saldría de sus labios, pero desde la llegada de Rei todo era distinto, cada día dejó de ser monótono para llenarse con un brillo distinto cada amanecer.

¿Estaría de verdad dispuesto a luchar por que Rei confiara en él nuevamente? _–No se si él vuelva a confiar en ti, pero sería bueno que lo intentaras al menos, jamás has sido un mediocre cualquiera, de esos que se conforman con lo primero que sale, tú eres un ganador, un líder, por lo tanto debes buscar la perfección, y en este caso debes enmendar tu error ante Rei.–_ aquella seca respuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría, obligándole a sentarse en el lecho, para dirigirse al baño, saldría junto a Max y pensaría la manera de buscar a Rei para convencerle.

◊▫◊▫◊▫◊▫◊▫◊▫◊▫◊▫◊▫◊▫◊▫◊▫◊▫

–– ¿Qué te apetece ordenar? –

–– No lo sé realmente, no tengo mucha hambre que digamos. – mencionó secamente, pero evitando sonar grosero.

–– Eso si que no, vas a comer. – demandó la voz de quien le acompañaba. Entrecerró sus ojos ante aquello que había sonado, no, que fue una orden dictada por el menor, que tras recibir su fría mirada, bajó la vista apenado. – Lo siento Kai, es solo que me preocupa tu estado de salud. – se disculpó notando la tontería que había cometido¿Ordenarle algo a Kai? Por favor, sonaba demasiado quimérico.

–– No, discúlpame tú a mi, todavía que te estás preocupando y te miro de ese modo. Es solo que... no sé, me hace sentir débil que todos se preocupen de ese modo por mí, y no es una agradable sensación. – Confesó bajando la mirada, reponiéndose rápidamente para agregar.– pide lo que quieras por mi. – y ante la extraña y confundida mirada del pequeño rubiecito tomó el menú que ya les había extendido un mesero, para leerlo.

Momento que Kai aprovechó para divagar, recorrió lentamente con su mirada el lugar, una extraña y muy playera decoración, pero que otra cosa podría esperar estando en Hawai, bah! El lugar no era del tipo formal, para ricachones, más bien era un lugar acogedor y hasta cierto punto sencillo, nada de etiqueta. Detuvo de pronto la mirada, enfocándola en un chico de tez dorada, cabello oscuro y ojos muy claros, estaba del otro lado del lugar, en una pequeña mesa redonda con sillón alrededor, justo como la que el utilizaba en esos momentos.

–– ¿Te apetece pedir alguna bebida en especial? – cuestionó Max, ajeno a lo que el otro veía.

–– "_Ese es Ryan... y ¿Rei?" _– se cuestionó mentalmente, girando su vista a Max en cuanto le escuchó hablar. – Lo que tú desees estará bien. – agregó tranquilamente como era su costumbre.

–– Bien, entonces pediré leche... –

–– Si, claro... – segundos después– ¿Qué?

–– ¿Piensas en Rei? – indagó Max algo dolido, pero no sorprendido.

–– No, para nada. – mintió inútilmente pues la sonrisa melancólica que se formó en los labios de su acompañante le demostraba otra cosa.

–– No es que quiera entrometerme en tu vida Kai, ni mucho menos, pero creo que ustedes deben estar juntos, no se porque estén enojados pero no creo que sea algo que no se pueda corregir. – dijo sonriendo, para después continuar con las preguntas sobre el menú y cosas sin importancia. – Bien, entonces pediré eso... – decidió

–– Está bien, yo iré al baño, ahora vuelvo. – dijo apresurado poniéndose de pie, ante la atenta mirada de Max que le siguió una vez que Kai comenzó a caminar, notando a lo lejos una delgada figura que ya entraba en el baño para caballeros.

–– ¡Je!, espero que tardes mucho. – sonrió bajando la vista.

Agachó un poco su cuerpo, mirando por debajo de las puertas que se avistaban frente a él, notando que no había nadie además de Rei, y él obviamente dentro de aquel baño. La puerta del pequeño compartimiento donde estaba el oriental se abrió dejando ver la inconfundible figura del chico, Kai no esperó ni un segundo a que el otro diera un paso fuera cuando le empujó, metiéndolo nuevamente al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–– Kai¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó mas que enojado sorprendido por la presencia del otro, no solo en ese lugar, si no en el mismo baño acorralándolo por la falta de espacio en ese pequeño sitio.

Sin darle tiempo a cualquier otra queja que pudiera salir de su boca, sintió el ataque, Kai le besaba urgiéndolo a abrir los labios para adentrar su lengua, intentaba inútilmente empujarlo, siendo que por el contrario, el bicolor le estaba empujando hasta hacerlo caer sentado sobre el inodoro, afortunadamente estaba la tapa abajo que si no.

El cuerpo de Kai en un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre sus piernas, quedando frente a frente, los fuertes brazos le rodeaban por la cintura en un firme abrazo, no quería corresponder, no deseaba hacerlo porque sabría que no podría detenerse, pero el apasionante beso que le regalaba el bicolor le hacía encenderse con una extraña y ya conocida rapidez. Giró su rostro a un lado evitando el contacto de aquellos adictivos labios.

–– No, Kai... – murmuró colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del otro pero sin empujarle.

–– Ya tebya lyublyu Rei. – murmuró sobre el oído del oriental, sabiendo que el chico conocía perfectamente el significado de aquellas palabras¿Cuántas veces no le recordó que le amaba mientras estuvieron juntos? Pudo sentir el estremecimiento del delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, todo seguramente a causa de sus palabras, o talvez de haber murmurado sobre su oído ya que conocía bien los puntos débiles del chico.

Lamió con descaro el contorno de aquella parte, tomando el lóbulo entre sus labios para torturarle mordiendo con suavidad, después metió la lengua dentro del oído, escuchando los gemidos que Rei intentaba ahogar inútilmente, escuchándose como un curioso ronroneo a causa de eso.

–– Kai, de... detente. – ordenó de una forma vacilante que parecía decir lo contrario, de hecho sus manos subieron hasta los hombros de Kai, apretándolos un poco pero sin empujarle.

El subconsciente le estaba traicionando gravemente. Su cuerpo y su corazón pedían más, contrario a lo que su mente decía. Debía ponerse de acuerdo y por mayoría de votos, estaba ganando la primera opción.

Minutos pasaron, en los que claramente se le ponía a prueba, alguien supremo le estaba haciendo esa maldad. ¿Cómo pretendían que no correspondiera ante aquellas deliciosas e insistentes caricias que se le propinaban a su cuerpo? Y lo peor de todo no era solo esos toques tan _mágicos _sino, quién estaba haciéndolo.

Rindiéndose a su corazón y al deseo, apretó firmemente el cuerpo de Kai, rodeándole por la espalda para atraerlo mejor, respondiendo a las insistentes caricias del otro por debajo de su camiseta, echando hacia atrás su cabeza al sentir las expertas manos del bicolor apretar sus tetillas, arrancándole un gemido sin poder evitarlo.

La boca ajena fue nuevamente dueña de Rei, besándole por completo. Subió con rapidez aquella prenda de ropa que le impedía realizar lo que deseaba, así que subiéndola con extrema rapidez, la sacó, ante la estupefacta mirada de Rei que por lo que se veía, ni siquiera se lo esperaba.

–– ¿Pero que haces? – cuestionó apurado, intentando recuperar la prenda que fue colocada en el respaldo del sanitario.

–– Shhh. – calló posando un dedo sobre los sonrosados labios del oriental, para luego sustituir esa extremidad por sus propios labios, regalando pausados y cortos besos, mojando de esa forma al otro par. – Te amo, Rei. – volvió a repetir, una vez más intentando que el otro lo tomara en cuenta.

Retiró sus labios, dejando la boca de Rei necesitada de atención. El chino pudo sentir como la respiración de Kai descendía con una parsimonia que le comenzaba a aturdir, le provocaba perder la tranquilidad que aparentaba tener, porque realmente la había olvidado en cuanto lo vio en aquel lugar. El lento roce de los labios por su cuello, sumado a las caricias de Kai por su espalda, además del cálido aliento sobre su ahora caliente piel, le hacían sentir extremamente excitado, respirando profundamente, llenando sus pulmones en cada ocasión.

Finalmente los labios de Kai llegaron hasta una de las tetillas, la cual comenzó a lamer, para luego succionarla, torturando de esa manera al dueño, que no soportando más aquella acción, le tomó del cabello, apretando la cabeza contra su pecho en un acto reflejo para sentir los labios mayormente pegados a su piel. Un ahogado gemido soltó de nuevo, acariciando las azulinas hebras entre sus dedos, saboreando como nunca el éxtasis de aquella sensación.

–– Rei¿Estás ahí? – una voz le sacó del paraíso en el que se sentía, trayéndole casi como si de un golpe fuera, a la realidad.

–– Y... yo... aquí estoy. – respondió agarrando aire, intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible. Tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Kai, separándole de la tarea que con pasión realizaba sobre el pecho del chino. – Basta. – pidió murmurando casi sobre los labios del bicolor, quien comenzó a besarle como si estuviera enojado, chocando contra su lengua de una salvaje forma que más que enojarle le excitaba.

–– ¿Estás bien? – indagó consternado el chico.

Escuchó la voz aún más cerca del otro, al igual que los pasos, por lo que tomó por la parte trasera de las rodillas ambas piernas de Kai, subiéndolas de manera que le rodearan la cintura. El cuerpo del bicolor, dado que no esperaba dicho movimiento chocó contra la cerrada puerta, golpeándose la cabeza, soltando un leve quejido.

–– ¿Para que haces eso? – cuestionó murmurando de manera molesta, una vez que se agarró de los hombros de Rei para mantener sus cuerpos en una intimidante cercanía. Más de la que les proporcionaba lo estrecho del lugar.

–– ¿Cómo que para qué? – refutó con molestia, palabras que apenas y podían ser escuchadas por quien casi le besaba por tal cercanía. – ¿Crees que si ve cuatro pies, supondrá que me volví mutante? – ironizó arrastrando cada palabra.

–– Idiota, no sabía que te importara tanto el que te viera conmigo. – la dolida voz de Kai se dejó escuchar sobre su oído, dejándole con un raro pesar en su corazón. – Dile que te espere fuera para salir. – ordenó Kai.

▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫●▫

Con un único pensamiento llegó hasta la puerta que con anterioridad le habían dicho era la habitación del estúpido que ahora iba a buscar. Tocó con fuerza y coraje, gruñendo cuando tardaron en atenderle.

–– ¿Qué quieres aquí Ivanov? – indagó molesto el pelilavanda, abriendo solo la mitad de la puerta, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la misma. Una dura y fría expresión dibujada en su rostro solo para una persona. Yuriy.

–– ¿Por qué traes solo una toalla puesta?. ¿Acaso interrumpí algo? – soltó ácidamente. La sola idea de que el pequeño y estorboso pelirrojo estuviera disfrutando de las suaves y deliciosas caricias de Bryan, le hacía reventar de furia. Sentía una extraña y pesada corriente circular a través de sus venas, dejándole un exceso de peso en el cuerpo. ¿Celos quizá?

–– Estaba dándome un baño, traía arena por todos lados. – acotó secamente, sin moverse de su lugar, ante la curiosa mirada del pelirrojo que se desviaba dentro de la habitación, quizá queriendo encontrar algo.

–– ¿Y tenías que darte un baño con ese imbécil? – recalcó casi perdiendo la cordura, bueno, la poca que le perteneció en algún momento. Colocó un acusatorio dedo en medio del pecho ajeno, hundiéndolo con fuerza mientras daba un paso al frente, para murmurar sobre el rostro del mayor. – Si crees que con su cuerpo vas a olvidar el mío, te equivocas, si locamente pensabas que mis besos los ibas a suplantar, también déjame avisarte que estás equivocado. Soy imposible de olvidar y tú lo sabes. Tampoco encontrarás quien me iguale o peor aún, quien sea mejor que yo. – entrecerró sus ojos ante cada palabra soltada con un coraje que le hacía arrastrar casi cada letra, no sabía porque le hacía esa escena al pelilavanda si se la pasaba recalcándole que no le amaba. Cosa que estaba completamente seguro que era una mentira, pero ¿Entonces para que mentir si solito se dejaba descubrir con esa escena?

En un arranque de completa locura, le besó, tomando de la nuca al mayor para robarle el aliento con un pasional beso, que demostraba lo molesto que se encontraba, además de sus celos, cosa que hizo sonreír internamente a Bryan, dejando que la lengua ajena recorriera el interior de su cavidad con suma experiencia.

Abrió sorprendido los ojos ante lo que acababa de decir, y peor aún¿Qué había hecho? Con un demonio¿Acaso estaba delirando? Talvez Bryan le había golpeado tan fuertemente que ahora se veía preso de una ilusión, nada más que una ilusión en la que el chico le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad, sin siquiera reclamarle. Disfrutaba como no lo imaginó de aquel nexo, hasta que una metiche vocecita en su interior le recordó el motivo de su visita y de sus palabras, separándose apresurado.

–– Te odio por hacerme esto... – dejó la frase inconclusa, para luego salir corriendo de aquel hotel que Takao le había informado era en el cual se hospedaba.

Sin intención alguna de moverse, o si quiera detener al pelirrojo, cerró la puerta recargándose en ella inmediatamente, dejó su cuerpo recargado sobre la dureza de la madera, llevando una mano hasta tocar sus labios. Se sentía como un niño de secundaria que había tenido su primer beso. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, y tampoco le buscaba una explicación, era patético su estado, sí, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Ya de por sí lo era desde que se le ocurrió a su estúpido e incauto corazón, fijarse en el pelirrojo que era tan malditamente terco, el más testarudo ser que conociera sobre la tierra.

Una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones, obligándole a prestar atención al otro.

–– Pareces una chiquilla enamorada. – mencionó con suaves risas. – Yo me tengo que ir porque ya se me hizo tarde para ver a Ryan, te dejo y espero que te vaya bien con tu pelirrojo. – sonrió ante lo último, ya que dejaba entre abierta la posibilidad de una reconciliación con el obstinado de Ivanov. Cosa que estaba seguro sucedería.

Y luego de aquellas palabras, Rei le quitó del camino, saliendo hacia lo que parecía ser una cita, que estaba seguro no funcionaría, ya que el chino estaba por demás enamorado de Kai.

Caminó de nuevo a su cama, en la cual tenía ya lo que se iba a poner, a fin de cuentas Kenryu había aceptado sus disculpas, ya que por la molestia que sentía en ese instante, mencionó lo del hotel como una invitación a algo más, pero dado que el chico comprendió, le había dicho que estaba bien, que lo entendía y le esperaba en el mismo lugar donde se habían visto con anterioridad.

Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, tampoco era que le molestase la idea de pasar un rato agradable con el chico, ya que después de todo no estaba nada mal, pero los sentimientos tan arraigados que tenía hacia el pelirrojo le impedían cualquier cosa con otra persona.

¿Por qué Yuriy se empeñaría en mantenerle separado? Comenzaba a creer que realmente no le quería, pero él mismo se dijo que eran tonterías, con esa escena de novio celoso que le había hecho momentos atrás, era imposible que no sintiese algo por él.

Ya encontraría en un rato más, la forma de buscarle y hacerle perder los estribos de celos, un extraño juego de seducción comenzaba, y quien lo iba a ganar no era más que él.

Final... de la 2da parte...

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"Lo que más me molestó no es que me hayas mentido sino que, de aquí en adelante, no podré creer en tí."  
__**F**_E_**D**_E_**R**_I_**C**_O_** N**_I_**E**_T_**Z**_S_**C**_H_**E**_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

Si, lo sé¿Qué me quieren matar? Bueno, a decir verdad yo también deseo hacerlo pero por otras razones que están fuera de tema. El punto es que, como se puede notar, claramente, habrá una tercera parte, que será ahora sí, la última, lo prometo, creo que realmente no estaba preparada aún para escribir el final, ya que de pronto se me llenó la cabeza loca de ideas, y bueno, salieron estas loqueras que parecen no tener ni pies ni cabeza.

Disculpen la tardanza del capítulo y también sé que es más corto que el anterior, pero créanme, si seguía escribiendo estaría súper largo, además tardaría muchísimo más en actualizar, ya que la escuela no me deja escribir mucho, de hecho llevaba un par de días sin tocar la computadora de lo atareada que estaba –y estoy- pero bueno, me di mi tiempito para subir esta parte, que realmente espero que les guste, talvez si no me extiendo demasiado en la siguiente, haga una clase de epílogo junto, para ya así no molestarles más...

Aunque tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias por que nunca he hecho algún epílogo y no se como que rayos meterle XD pero bueno, deséenme suerte y realmente espero poder escribir pronto ya que mis maestros se están poniendo –súper- exigentes, no es un pretexto, se los juro, me tienen toda vuelta loca, y eso que recién tengo una semana que volvimos a clase T.T pero en fin, no más quejas, prometo entregar la siguiente parte y que sea ya un final definitivo.

Espero sus **reviews** impacientemente, recuerden que entre más tarden en contestar ustedes, yo también. Y para nada es chantaje, es solo una verdad. Por cierto, muchas gracias a las personitas que me enviaron su comentario en la pasada entrega, para no hacerles largo el cuento LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A TODAS... En el siguiente capítulo, contestaré los reviews que me dejen, dado que ya será el último --Si, esta vez si lo será--

-De antemano gracias por sus gentiles opiniones-

_»»Sólo únete. Muéstranos un poco de lo que sabes y te gusta hacer, has que las historias de Kai y Rei, nos vuelvan a enloquecer««  
__C_**R**_U_**Z**_A_**D**_E__ K_**A**_I_**&**_ R_**E**_I_

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


	22. Y al final

_«__**«**_**K**_î_**Š**_ŝ_**э**_ѕ__**»**__»_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

_Ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø ø Ø  
__.Y al final.__  
__**!·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!· !·!·!·**_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

Llevaba un buen rato en aquel lugar, no se podía quejar de la compañía, la cual era buena, pero no tanto como podría llegar a ser. _Pensó_ por un momento.

Un movimiento continuo lograba que el líquido en su copa girara con rapidez, su mirada clavada en dicho acto denotaba los sentimientos encontrados que le turbaban, jamás había sido bueno para expresar sus emociones tal cual lo hacía en esos momentos. 

— Regresé. ¿Me extrañaste? – una voz sobre su oído le trajo a la realidad, sonrío de lado de manera altanera. 

— ¡Ja! – fue su única burla. 

¿Qué rayos hacía ahí y con ese chico? 

Fijo su mirada, llevaba un buen rato en compañía de Brian, el rubio hacía de todo por intentar agradarle, por mantenerle ocupado, y en realidad, debía aceptar que si lo lograba, pero justo tenía unos diez minutos que su vista había enfocado algo que le mantendría ocupado quizá por toda la noche. 

Sus azules ojos no perdían de vista cualquier movimiento que aquel pelirrojo hiciera, notaba como se le acercaba al pelilavanda, en la mayoría de las ocasiones era innecesaria dicha cercanía, al menos ese era el punto de vista de Yuriy, quien desde el segundo piso de ese lugar tenía unos minutos observándole. 

Justo todo había comenzado al ocurrírsele la _brillante _idea de ir al mismo lugar que aquel par de imbéciles, pero claro, no era que quisiese observarlos, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que el estúpido de su ex compañero deseara hacer con el tonto pelirrojo que ahora le acompañaba, mucho menos le ponía celoso el notar como a pesar de todo, Kenryu no era ningún niñito tonto y sin gracia, si no un chico que sabía transpirar sensualidad hasta por el último de sus poros. Cada movimiento seguro era cuidado por él mismo para enloquecer a Bryan, quien muy quitado de la pena, se dejaba seducir. 

Bebían, platicaban, escuchaban la música atentos, incluso llegaron a reír, ambos, no solo el de los _pelos_ rojos, sino también el inútil –_bueno –para –nada_ de Bryan. 

Pero él, no estaba celoso. 

Tan solo era una simple y común, si, común reacción de cualquier persona ante un amigo que esta en malos pasos. Ante un idiota que no sabe lo que está haciendo. 

Todo estaba tranquilo, al menos eso parecía, la mesa en que se encontraba sentado se hallaba en el segundo piso, veía todo el panorama del lugar, justo en la parte central de la primera planta se encontraba la pista para bailar, la cual estaba repleta de gente que ya se movía con la música que el DJ estaba mezclando, algunos pasaban junto a él cayéndose de borrachos, y eso que aún era relativamente, temprano.

Justo a su lado, la inconfundible y ahora fastidiosa voz del rubio que fungía como su acompañante, comenzaba a exasperarle de manera desorbitante. El aludido tomó una de sus manos aprisionándola, haciendo parecer un momento románticamente patético a _su parecer_. Para ser franco, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que fuera que de sus labios saliera, quizá fue divertido en un principio seguirle el juego y poner por demás celoso al tonto de Bryan, pero ya no era entretenido, el juego se había vuelto contra él. 

Exhausto de tanta charla _unilateral _el rubio americano llamado Brian se puso de pie y jalando la mano que mantenía atrapada entre las suyas, invitó a su pelirrojo compañero a bailar. 

— Vamos, que no te de vergüenza, la música esta movida, perfecto para que te diviertas. – Yuriy estuvo a casi nada de rodar los ojos ya más que fastidiado, quiso ponerse de pie, darle un buen golpe al idiota que tan solo se atrevía a hacerle dicha petición como si fuera una clase de colegiala a la que le estuviese pidiendo tal cosa. 

Algo le hizo girar la vista a la parte baja, ubicándose justo en la mesa que ahora se hallaba sola, su vista vagó con prisa por el lugar, fijándose justo en la parte central de la pista. Notó como Kenryu tomaba de la mano a Bryan, parecía divertido al ver como el último no se movía a pesar de estar entre los demás que si lo hacían. La cara de _pocos _amigos del ruso indicaba que no estaba muy contento con la idea de bailar, pero tampoco hacía nada por irse a sentar. 

Yuriy se puso de pie casi de un salto, ahora siendo él quien arrastraba de la mano al rubio, iba escaleras abajo, empujando a quien se atravesara para que no fueran a perderse los otros de vista.

◊▪_»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»_

— Siento la tardanza. – se disculpó el bicolor, sentándose frente a Max, quien le observaba atentamente.

— No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te fue? – indagó ante la extraña mirada de Kai. ¿Quién preguntaba eso cuando alguien llegaba del baño? No era muy común que digamos que lo hicieran, a menos que fuera una broma o algo así, pero el rubio no parecía estar diciendo ningún chiste, por lo que intuyó que se había dado cuenta.

— Max yo... – abría sus labios varias veces, intentando responder algo que no fuera una estupidez, pero no se le ocurría nada.

— No te preocupes, ya ordené y ya vienen con la comida. – soltó cortando cualquier disculpa o cosa que le fuera a decir el bicolor.

●∙▫●∙▫●∙▫●∙▫●∙▫●∙▫●∙▫●∙▫●∙▫●∙▫●∙▫●∙▫●∙▫●∙▫

Rei se había quedado en el baño después de aquel _pequeño _inconveniente. Luego de que le dijese a Ryan que en un momento más iba con él, que no se preocupara, que volviera a la mesa. Kai se puso de pie cuando lo escucharon salir, verificó que no hubiera nadie y salió a prisa, Rei se acomodó su ropa un poco saliendo tras el chico quien parecía molesto.

— ¿Kai, estás molesto? – cuestionó tontamente algo que era obvio. 

— Creí en vano que podríamos recuperar el tiempo Rei. – los pasos de Kai le llevaron hasta el oriental, quien retrocedió, pues aún estaba muy sensible, por lo que si el bicolor intentaba algo, no se negaría. Ambos brazos de Kai le acorralaron entre la pared. – Te amo Rei. – repitió quedamente. – Vine a pedirte perdón por mi torpeza, y mi falta de atención, no creas que no confié en ti para decirte algo tan importante... es solo que yo... – bajó la mirada, manteniendo ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Rei, quien esperaba expectante lo que el otro fuera a decirle. – Rei, simplemente intenté evitarte una preocupación, no creí que mi enfermedad fuera a salirse de control, y tampoco pensé que me merecía la atención que estoy seguro me hubieras brindado si te lo contaba. 

Un par de minutos que parecieron eternos fueron los que prosiguieron, Kai se alejó sonriendo, no sin antes regalarle un beso a Rei, quien lo recibió correspondiendo al nexo. 

— Hasta luego Rei. – dijo Kai acomodando su ropa para salir del baño. Dejando a un Rei por demás pensativo, no sabía que hacer o decir. ¿Ahora que seguía? 

¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a perder a Kai?. En su pensamiento solo estaban los besos y caricias que le había regalado minutos antes, llegándole una fuerte corriente de electricidad por todo el cuerpo hasta su parte pélvica, por lo que decidió calmarse y olvidar el momento. Tomó agua entre sus manos, mojándose la cara con esta, para enfriarse un poco al menos. 

— Maldición. – dijo saliendo nuevamente luego de haberse calmado. – Disculpa la tardanza es solo que... – 

— ¿Estás mal del estómago? – indagó el chico recargando su cuerpo mas al frente para acercarse a Rei.

— Yo... este... Mmm. Pues sucede que... – los nervios le estaban matando, para empezar sabía que Kai estaba en alguna mesa, y si le había visto en un principio, seguro que miraba ahora al chico tan cerca de él, cosa que le ponía nervioso pues el bicolor era tan impredecible que no sabía que haría, además que sentía vergüenza por la pregunta que le había hecho el chico. ¿Qué responderle? Ni modo que la verdad. 

— No te avergüences. Siento lo imprudente que fui. – sonrió acariciando la mejilla del oriental la cual estaba sumamente roja. 

De lejos Kai podía observar dicha escena, sus ojos centelleaban con furia, estaba tomando una limonada que Max había pedido y por encima del vaso su mirada se enfocaba en aquella atrevida mano sobre la mejilla de Rei. Bajó su vaso con fuerza colocándolo en la mesa como si deseara hacer un hueco sobre esta, salpicando al pobre de Max con el líquido que por el brusco movimiento botó sobre él.

— Lo siento. – espetó sorprendido de hasta donde habían llegado sus celos. – De verdad Max, no quise... – 

— No, no te preocupes Kai. – mencionó sonriendo afectadamente, varias miradas sobre ellos debido al incidente. Max se sonrojó al instante por ser el centro de atención, mientras limpiaba con una servilleta su ropa. 

De pronto la mano de Kai le acarició toda la mejilla hasta posarse sobre la barbilla, obligándole a levantar el rostro, mirándole asombrado. Kai se acercó hasta él, un peligroso acercamiento que le hizo instintivamente cerrar los ojos, sintiendo los cálidos labios del bicolor succionar un poco la piel de su mejilla, cerca de la boca.

— Tenías un par de gotas... –especificó entendiendo el desconcierto del rubio. – lo siento de verdad. – habló cerca del chico, aun sin soltarle el rostro. Max tragó dificultosamente saliva asintiendo únicamente ante las palabras de Kai, ya que no había encontrado nada que decir.

— Kai, mejor vayámonos a otro lugar. – dijo Maxie ya un poco incómodo de las demás miradas.

— ¿Te molesta que te vean conmigo? – cuestionó seriamente Kai, pero sin verse o sonar grosero.

— No, no, claro que no es eso. Es solo que no me gusta llamar así la atención. – mencionó.

— Ignóralos Max, siempre habrá alguien que te mire, eres un chico muy lindo y por eso también lo hacen. – sonrió. El comportamiento de Kai era extraño, sonreía, era amable. ¿Qué sucedía? Además parecía hasta cierto punto triste. Una muy extraña actitud para ser él. 

La felina mirada de Rei se había entrecerrado ante la visión, bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pues giró su mirada hacía la mesa que varios clientes miraban, para ver que les llamaba tanto la atención, topándose con la cariñosa situación que protagonizaban Kai y Max.

— ¿Sucede algo Rei? – indagó el moreno que le acompañaba, topándose con la misma imagen. – ¿Por qué si te gusta no se lo dices? – cuestionó devolviendo su vista al chino.

— De... ¿De que estás hablando? – preguntó tartamudeando un poco al verse descubierto por alguien, que realmente no le conocía bien. ¿Tan obvios eran sus sentimientos? 

— Rei, te he notado algo distraído. – comenzó tomándole de las manos con cuidado, y hasta ternura. Le miró directo a los ojos y prosiguió. – Realmente no te conozco, pero tu mirada me dice que el chico de ojos rojos te gusta... y mucho. Yo creo, que las personas deben luchar por lo que se quiere. ¿No lo crees así? – cuestionó acariciando las manos ajenas con las suyas.

— Si, pero, es que tu no sabes como está todo... – dijo bajando la mirada algo pensativo y triste. – Es una larga historia. – finalizó sonriendo.

— Tenemos tiempo... si no te importa, puedes contármela, quizá pueda ayudar en algo. – la intensa mirada del chico parecía querer leerle la mente. 

— Verás él y yo éramos pareja. Estuvimos juntos relativamente poco pero sucede que... – La dorada mirada se perdía en un punto y otro, al no sentirse seguro para continuar, no era la falta de confianza para el chico, realmente se veía una persona en la que se podía confiar, pero si le avergonzaba tocar algunos temas, aunque claro que no le contaba todo a detalle. Si no lo esencial. –... eso fue lo que me hizo sentir mal, el hecho de que todos lo supieran de una forma u otra, incluso Bryan con quien ni se lleva. ¿Si sabes quien es no?. El chico de cabellos lavanda. – agregó por si acaso no lo ubicaba.

— Sí, bueno, tu razón para estar molesto es muy valida, pero también creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y si dices que te pidió disculpas, además te explico sus razones por las que no te lo había dicho. ¿Cierto? – ante el asentimiento por parte de Rei, prosiguió. – Siempre he sido de las personas que busca conseguir lo que quiere, soy perseverante y no me detengo por nada, eso si, no soy de los que aplasta a quien se atraviese, no me gusta causar mal a nadie. Creo que si realmente amas a ese chico, demuéstralo, perdónale y verás que si te quiere como dice, juntos superarán cualquier cosa. – palmeó un par de veces las manos de Rei, soltándole para tomar quitado de pena un trago a la bebida que habían pedido rato antes. – Aunque eso si, te quiero pedir algo Rei. – 

— Tú dirás... – cedió la palabra, un poco extrañado de la petición. 

— Hazlo sufrir un poquito antes de que regreses, digo, para que escarmiente¿Qué no? – sonrió divertido. – y si quieres darle celos... yo estoy disponible. – elevó ligeramente una mano, divertido.

La sonrisa se agrandó en el oriental, ante las ocurrencias del chico, bueno, para ser honesto, en realidad le había dejado escuchar lo que él mismo se decía en su interior y no lograba aceptar. Por qué muchas veces necesitamos que alguien mas lo exprese, siendo que nuestra conciencia ya lo había dicho. 

— Gracias... – declaró contento. – Seguiré tu consejo y lo haré sufrir un ratito más... – sonrió mirando como los ojos rojos se posaron sobre los suyos un par de segundos, luego ambos desviaron la mirada. – "Solo espero no sea demasiado tarde..." – se dijo para si en su mente.

Tanto Kai como Max se pusieron de pie, habían decidido ir a caminar un rato por la playa, al fin de cuentas, el momento era para disfrutarlo.

La tarde caía, el sol estaba escondiéndose, dando al cielo la apariencia naranja, tiñendo el demás paisaje de un tono sepia muy hermoso, las olas se habían calmado, contrario a unas horas atrás cuando se disputaban los dichosos premios en la ridícula competencia que le había arruinado todo. Aunque no podía culpar a nadie más que a si mismo por dejarse llevar y aceptar tan tonta situación. O talvez no solo eso, si no por haber escondido a Rei sobre su enfermedad.

El toque sutil sobre su rostro le despertó de su ensoñación. 

La mano de Max se coloco sobre la mejilla de Kai, moviendo un poco el rostro del mayor para que le viera, ambos pares de ojos chocaron de manera inmediata. Los azules y grandes ojos del rubio se vieron reflejados en los enormes orbes rojizos que le enfocaron. 

Hubo un abrumante momento en que el pequeño rubio no sabía que hacer o decir, su corazón parecía inquieto, dudaba si en realidad sentía esa clase de atracción por su ex capitán o tan solo era una especie de admiración. 

— Kai yo, quisiera que habláramos de algo. – pidió a su manera, bajando su mano, la cual apenas iba en el aire de regreso a su costado cuando Kai la tomó, jalándolo un poco de ella para llevarle un poco mas lejos, un lugar donde tranquilos pudieran hablar. 

— Y bien. – fue la escueta manera de Kai de incitar a Max a que continuase, o mejor dicho a que comenzara. 

— Bueno yo… – era curioso como tantas veces se imaginó en esa situación y ahora que la vivía, no era ni remotamente lo que él pensó. La boca se le había secado, el estómago parecía inquieto y su garganta se negaba a dejar escapar las palabras. ¿Acaso así de complicado es siempre? 

— ¿Es algo malo o te arrepentiste?. Porque si es así no… –

— Platícame como te sientes con Rei. Se que seguro no quieres hablar de eso, pero me gustaría que me dijeras como sabes que estás enamorado de él y no de otra persona. Yuriy por ejemplo. – terminó intentando despistar un poco, pensó que quizás teniendo la información necesaria, entendería entonces que es estar enamorado y comprobaría si es su caso, o tan solo una admiración que él pretende ver como algo más.

— Bueno verás… – la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa, en verdad no imaginó que el rubio fuese a pedirle tal cosa, pero sabía que podía confiar en él. Suspiró de forma pesada y continuó. – estar enamorado no es en sí, lo que siempre pintan en todos lados, al menos es lo que he aprendido en estas semanas. – comenzó mirando al frente, su voz se notaba un tanto apagada melancólica quizá. – La forma en que al menos yo me di cuenta de lo que siento por Rei, fue simple, su compañía me hacía sentir cómodo, su ausencia me intranquilizaba, si sabía que corría cualquier clase de riesgo me preocupaba, platicar con él para mí era sencillo, no había pared de hielo que no me dejara expresarme, y darle a conocer mi verdadera forma de ser. – hizo una ligera pausa y entonces fue que devolvió su mirada a los azules ojos del rubio que le miraban expectantes. – creo que no te acercas a la persona más indicada, pero si pudiera en unas cuantas palabras definir lo que hasta ahora para mi es el amor… tan solo podría decirte que es la necesidad de estar junto a la persona que te hace sentir tu mismo. ¿Crees haber encontrado a esa persona, Max? – indago luego de aquella larga respuesta en la que ni el mismo pensó decir todo lo que ya había dicho.

— Creí que sí, pero veo que estaba enfocando mal mi atención, algo la desvió. – declaro sonriendo de una forma en que Kai comprendió todo. – ¿Te molesta si…? 

Aquella pregunta quedo incompleta ya que el bicolor sonrió como no pensó hacerlo en esa circunstancia y movió afirmativamente la cabeza, Max se puso de pie, no sin antes besar la mejilla de Kai y salir corriendo de ahí con una sola persona en la mente, una dirección ya conocida. 

— Me alegro que hayas comprendido que no soy yo… – declaro Kai al aire hallándose solo en aquel lugar. Sonriendo de lado.

◊▪_»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»_

Luego de casi pelearse con medio mundo para llegar hasta la pista, Yuriy les buscaba con la vista tratando de despistar, cuando una canción romántica inicio, estuvo tentado a irse a sentar, algunas parejas así lo hicieron, pero cambio de parecer cuando ante sus ojos se diviso la pareja que hacían el pelirrojo idiota y el aun mas idiota de su acompañante. 

— Bryan…– murmuro olvidando al chico del mismo nombre que ahora le acompañaba, quien se dio por aludido. 

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el rubio, Yuriy negó en un gesto silencioso con su cabeza, Brian aprovecho entonces la confusión de su acompañante para tomarlo por la cintura y pegar sus cuerpos, siguiendo el lento compás que la misma música estaba marcando. 

Yuriy sintió un enorme hueco en el estomago, como si sus piernas temblaran al ver a Bryan con Kenryu, abrazados, y no solo eso, se veía claramente como Bryan disfrutaba de lo que hacían, además que estaban sumamente pegados, comenzaron a besarse, ni siquiera vio resistencia por parte de Bryan, es más, el mismo había iniciado el nexo, claramente pudo verlo. 

"_Eso es lo que estas provocando Yuriy. ¿Es en realidad lo que quieres?" _su mente pregunto sin que si quiera él lo hubiese pensado, pero era realidad, subió sus brazos rodeando el cuello de su rubio acompañante, tratando de detenerse para no caer, en verdad que su sentimiento iba mas allá de los simples celos que hasta ahora le habían provocado esos dos, no, esto iba mucho mas allá, la sola idea de perder por completo al pelilavanda le molestaba, le irritaba, pero lejos de eso. . . 

_. . .dolía, y mucho. _

Hundió su rostro en el pecho del que ahora le abrazaba con fuerza, necesitaba con urgencia una muestra de cariño, y Brian era perfecto para eso, aunque sin meditarlo estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, pero bueno, tampoco es como si el rubio estuviese enamorado de él, tan solo era una maldita atracción que en cuanto él le rechazara, seguro se iría a conquistar a otra persona. 

_Egoísta. _

Su mente una vez más grito sin si quiera proponérselo, parecía cobrar vida propia sin que el mismo lo deseara. Pero esta vez era distinto, sabía a la perfección que el decirse egoísta no era precisamente por lo del rubio, al contrario, esta ocasión su mente hablaba por el otro Bryan, por su compatriota, amigo y ex compañero ruso, su egoísmo los estaba haciendo sufrir a ambos, era obvio que Bryan le quería, y no podía dudarlo, a pesar de la horrible imagen que vio minutos atrás de su Bryan besando a Kenryu, eso era obvio que lo estaba haciendo para hacerle enojar. Maldijo en su mente, la canción termino y pudo ver cómo tanto Bryan como el idiota del pelirrojo salían, parecían ir directo a los baños del lugar, la mirada que ambos se dirigían no era más que de lujuria, acompañada de una sonrisa cómplice en los labios de ambos, eso enojo a Yuriy demasiado, quien sonrió fingidamente a su rubio compañero, diciendo que volvía en un momento más. 

Salió casi disparado en la dirección en que los otros habían tomado, entrando de golpe al baño, a simple vista no estaban ahí, en silencio cerró la puerta principal evitando así que otros entraran a interrumpir, y disminuyendo también el sonido tan fuerte de la música, permitiéndole escuchar el sonido de un murmullo dentro de uno de los baños, se acerco y asomándose reconoció a Bryan inmediatamente, la voz enseguida la identifico también, era el pelirrojo. 

— _¿Estás seguro? – _la voz de Kenryu sonó como si estuviera riendo un poco. 

— _No te parece excitante hacerlo aquí. – _la voz de Bryan resonó en los oídos de Yuriy, quien sin pensar en las consecuencias pateo la puerta, empujando a los chicos dentro. Kenryu quedo sentado en el respaldo del baño y Bryan detenido con las manos sobre las piernas del chico, una rodilla sobre la tapadera cerrada del baño y mirando con sumo coraje a quien fuera el causante de dicha acción. 

— ¿Qué demonios te estás pensando? – grito Yuriy en su idioma natal, cuando su enojo llegaba a niveles poco imaginables, cambiaba de idioma sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Bryan arrugo con coraje la frente y miro severamente al pelirrojo, abrió completamente la puerta del baño dándole espacio para ponerse en pie, ambos se enfrentaron en una silenciosa batalla donde el arma más letal que poseían era la furia reflejada en los orbes contrarios. Kenryu no supo ni porque, pero la prudencia se apodero de él en ese instante, dejándole en completo silencio. 

— ¿Qué diablos buscas aquí? – soltó con clara molestia Bryan. 

Ni siquiera pudo decir nada mas, Yuriy tomo la playera de Bryan por la parte donde estaba su estomago y le acerco sin despegar la mirada del otro.

— ¿Qué pretendías hacer aquí con _este_?. Contesta. – exigió con coraje, el otro ruso estaba tan molesto que no sabía si golpear a Yuriy o alegrarse por los celos de este. – Tu. – dijo Yuriy mirando a Kenryu. Entrecerró sus ojos con el coraje contenido en días. – Aléjate de Bryan, o en verdad lo lamentaras. – la advertencia ni siquiera había sonado como tal, era más bien una aseveración, una frase dicha de forma tan lenta y segura que Kenryu sintió un temblor interior, la fría mirada de Yuriy le estaba congelando. 

Bryan tomo a Yuriy por el antebrazo y lo jalo a la salida sin siquiera decirle una sola palabra al que por esa noche era su acompañante, Yuriy iba renegando e intentaba soltarse, pero solo conseguía que el agarre fuera mayor, lastimándole, dejando marcado su brazo de rojo. 

Salieron del lugar y caminaron alejándose de este mismo, ninguno dijo nada a sus respectivas parejas, Bryan intentaba calmar su coraje, aunque la sensación era extraña, por un lado le molesto la forma de irrumpir y amenazar a Kenryu, quien en verdad ni tenía culpa de nada, en todo caso era Yuriy el culpable por terco, y viendo la situación por otra parte, el pelilavanda pudo sentir hincharse su corazón escuchando las palabras del pelirrojo, sintiendo los celos que no podía ocultar y las acciones que realizaba cabezonamente y sin razonarlas, dejándose llevar por el claro sentimiento, que ahora estaba seguro, ambos compartían. Celos y amor. 

Ambos sentimientos llevándoles uno al otro, casi tomados de la mano en ese momento, el amor por el otro les había hecho decir o hacer cosas que tal vez en un futuro se arrepintieran, pero no ahora cuando la sensación era tan palpable.

— Suéltame ya. – manifestó molesto Yuriy, soltándose de un brusco movimiento una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del local donde estaban. 

Yuriy comenzó a caminar con dirección a la casa donde se quedaba, Bryan le seguía en completo silencio, fue entonces que recordó la promesa hecha a si mismo ese día. _El pelirrojo caería ese mismo día, le haría confesarse. _

Pronto la rapidez del pelirrojo le alejo de Bryan, comenzando a caminar a paso más rápido. 

◊▪_»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»_

Por otra parte, Kai había esperado hasta que ya era muy tarde, vio tranquilo como el sol se ocultaba y pensó en demasía todo lo que ese día había traído, no solo para él, pensó en luchar por el amor de Rei, pero, como hacerlo si ni siquiera estaba seguro si el mismo se perdonaría una cosa como esas, en verdad se ponía en los zapatos del oriental, y de ser él quien estuviera en la otra cara de la moneda, nada bueno sería lo que saldría de todo eso. 

En sí, una de las cosas que más detestaba, era hacer lo que odiaba que le hicieran, siempre dicen por ahí que hay que empezar por uno mismo antes de criticar a los demás, y justo era eso lo que estuvo haciendo toda la tarde, medito su acción, decidió que todo esto fue por algo y se prometió a si mismo ir al doctor apenas llegara a Rusia, comenzaría el dichoso tratamiento que le dieran y prometió cuidarse, el maldito problema más que nada se desato por la falta de confianza que tuvo para con Rei, y en verdad no había sido la falta de confianza, aunque eso fuera lo que justamente ahora parecía.

Los pasos le llevaron hasta su casa, todas las luces estaban apagadas, dándole a conocer que no había nadie, pensó entonces en que no deseaba estar ahí, siguiendo de largo sin detenerse en un sitio en particular, esa noche reflexionaría todo, lo que en mucho tiempo no había pensado, trataría de entender su actual situación para darle un fin, ya fuera para bien o para mal, pero fin al cabo. 

Los pensamientos de Kai eran algo abrumadores, aunque por parte de Rei, estaba contento, era tarde ya y decidió esperar a Kai en su habitación, se hallaba recostado en la cama del bicolor, apenas y se dio la media noche, pensó que ahí estaría y no, contrariando lo que creyó, no llego, así que decidió irse, cuando iba un poco retirado de ahí, vio la clara figura de Bryan siguiendo al pelirrojo testarudo que tantos corajes le había hecho pasar a ambos, tanto a Bryan como a el mismo. 

Luego de rato caminando vagamente por toda la orilla de la playa, Kai decidió que tal vez sería momento de regresar, a lo lejos logro ver la figura inconfundible de Rei quien parecía platicar con alguien, no pudo ni quiso enterarse de quien se trataba por lo que mejor se dio vuelta y siguió el camino que ya andaba. 

En otro lugar cercano. . . 

— Detente ahí maldito cabeza dura. – elevó la voz, siguiéndolo a paso apresurado.

— ¡Ja, No tengo porque hacerte caso, estúpido engreído... – contestó sin siquiera mirar atrás, únicamente subiendo el volumen de su voz asegurándose de esa manera que el otro le escuchase. 

— Claro que tienes porque... – gritó. – me interrumpiste, echaste a perder todo. ¿Porque¿Es que te duele verme contento? – mintió ya que era obvio el porqué Yuriy le había hecho aquella escena, pero era el otro quien debía admitirlo.

Insólitamente Yuriy detuvo su camino, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando profundo, cosa que de inmediato fue aprovechada por el otro ruso para darle alcance. Ambos estaban cerca de la casa Hiwatari, que era la que ocupaban en su estancia en Hawai. 

— ¿Ahora si vas a decirme que rayos te pasó? – indagó hasta cierto punto _contradictoriamente _alegre y molesto por los actos de ese testarudo.

— ¿Qué pretendías engañando a ese pobre chico? – devolvió igual una pregunta, evitando con obvia razón la anterior.

— Yo te pregunté primero, además a ti no te importa Kenryu, ni siquiera te cae bien como para que ahora me salgas con que "Pobre chico, lo vas a engañar" – hizo una pausa en la que cruzo sus brazos, manteniéndose parado aún frente a Yuriy. – Contesta mi pregunta. – exigió. 

— No tengo nada que decir al respecto, y ya tengo mucho sueño así que apártate de mi camino. – pidió con tono de mando, tomando la pose de Bryan.

— Solo contesta de una maldita vez y te dejo en paz. – descruzó ambos brazos, tomando a Yuriy por los hombros, quedando a una corta distancia. – Dije que no iba a molestarte más, sin embargo, fuiste tú quien acudió de nuevo a mí. – el volumen de su voz había bajado notablemente, sus ojos dejaban entrever un claro brillo y aquel sencillo toque le provocaba cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. 

— Yo... – dudaba de sus palabras, solo sentía una fuerte corriente correr a través de su piel, erizando cada pedazo de esta, agachó la mirada al no saber qué decir, sintiendo esa deliciosa cercanía¿Cómo la simple presencia de ese ser podía causarle lo que ni siquiera la pasión de Brian había logrado? – Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, olvídalo. – aclaró bajando la vista.

— Yuriy, no te entiendo, pensé que con esto te darías cuenta, creí tontamente que me ibas a decir lo que sientes por mí. – el pelirrojo parecía inquieto con el rumbo que estaban tomando las palabras del otro ruso, por lo que se soltó con algo de brusquedad, para comenzar a caminar. 

Bryan cerró sus orbes, apretó la mandíbula al igual que los puños con impotencia. ¿Desde cuándo Yuriy era tan malditamente obstinado, Desde siempre era conocido para él que ese engreído ex capitán suyo, era uno de los más tercos en toda la abadía y eso ya era hablar en palabras mayores, puesto que muchos castigos le tocaron debido a esa determinación y terquedad. Aunque también a él le habían llovido castigos al por mayor por sus constantes pleitos, por contestar _grosero, _por desobedecer, y por muchas cosas más. Pero esta vez, Yuriy le estaba costando mucho trabajo...

Ni siquiera se giró, no movió un solo dedo de su cuerpo, elevó la voz solo para que el otro le escuchase antes de irse.

— Я люблю тебя... Yuriy. – murmuró el nombre del chico, sintiendo como el otro detenía sus pasos, así que volvió a repetir aquello para que quedara confirmado por si acaso. – Te amo y sé que tú también. – fue en ese segundo que giró su cuerpo, avanzando hasta llegar por la espalda del chico, volviendo a tomarle de los hombros.

Comenzó a deslizar hacia abajo sus manos, palpando la tersa piel de aquellos brazos, segundos después giró el delgado cuerpo del pelirrojo, que mantenía sus preciosos orbes azules cerrados, no parecía tener la intención de responder algo a sus palabras, pero no huía tampoco, por lo que aventurándose acercó su rostro al del menor, uniendo ambos pares de labios, un lento pero tierno movimiento, solo se dedicaba a dar pequeños besos, humedeciendo de esa forma los labios ajenos, que no parecían querer contestar a su acto, igualmente no se rehusaba así que era un comienzo. 

Envolvió con uno de sus brazos la estrecha figura frente a él, juntando demasiado ambos cuerpos, que como si fueran hechos a la medida se amoldaban uno al otro. Mientras se abría paso con su lengua entre los labios ajenos, degustando lo mayormente posible de la húmeda cavidad expuesta para él. En un inesperado pero delicioso movimiento, los brazos de Yuriy se enredaron sobre su cuello, comenzando a devolver el beso con la misma pasión y parsimonia que él mismo le estaba imponiendo de un principio. 

Ambas lenguas enredándose para el gusto y placer de sus dueños, quienes satisfechos exploraban la cavidad del contrario, conociendo quizá por primera vez, cada rincón. Aunque tal vez no era con exactitud la primera ocasión, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacían con esa pasión. 

— No... No está bien. – y ante las dudosas palabras de Yuriy, salió corriendo sin ver atrás, Bryan tardó un par de segundos en procesar ¿Qué había pasado? Si todo iba tan bien, pero ahora sí que no se quedaba así, se había prometido que ese mismo día iba a ser el pelirrojo para él y no iba a desistir, sobre todo al sentir la pasión con la que le devolvió aquel beso, lo cual solo quería decir lo mucho que también le amaba. 

Corrió tras el terco de su ex–capitán, mientras le gritaba que se detuviera, a lo cual el otro hacía caso omiso, obviamente. Estuvo a punto de alcanzarlo cuando entró a la casa que ocupaban en su estadía, pero la puerta casi azotando sobre su rostro le impidió atraparlo ya que el chico entró aventando la puerta solo para seguir con su prisa. Pero Bryan no fue tan tonto y corrió escaleras arriba por donde el pelirrojo había subido, recibiendo casi otro portazo, pero se dio prisa en meter la mitad de su cuerpo para que no pudiera cerrar.

Yuriy se encontraba recargado en la puerta, con Bryan queriendo entrar, la habitación era la que habían ocupado ambos, claro hasta que el pelilavanda decidió irse.

— Vete ahora Kuznetzov. – la voz de Yuriy sonaba dura, como si de verdad deseara lo que pedía.

— Yuriy no me obligues a aventarte, así que será mejor que te apartes de la puerta para que me dejes entrar. – exigió, fue en ese momento que sintió un poco menos de fuerza ejercida por parte del otro, así que decidió empujar mas fuerte, entrando de lleno, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, evitando así cualquier posibilidad de escape. – Ahora si eres todo mío, Yuriy. – sonrío mordiendo uno de sus labios, observando como el pelirrojo retrocedía un poco.

En un fuerte y ágil movimiento, Bryan tomó del brazo a Yuriy, arrojándolo contra la puerta, para atraparlo entre su cuerpo y dicho objeto, aprisionando así de una manera un tanto más íntima. 

— Dilo ahora, anda… – pidió, o mejor dicho exigió le pelilavanda, apretando con cada palabra el cuerpo del otro. – Di que me amas. – murmuró casi sobre los labios de Yuriy.

— Cállate, no lo voy a decir por qué no es cierto. – dijo Yuriy esquivando la mirada y la cercanía de ese rostro, girando a un costado la vista.

— Si lo es, anda, dilo. – volvió a insistir el ruso sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto.

— No, no lo voy a hacer. – respondió el pelirrojo, sintiendo el cuerpo ajeno atrapando el suyo, con ambas manos sobre el pecho del pelilavanda se zafó, caminando hasta su cama, si no podía huir por completo del chico, al menos una pequeña lejanía de cuerpos no era mala idea. 

Apenas y giró su cuerpo para hablar cuando sintió como era arrojado, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos en un completo acto de inercia, sintiendo de inmediato el peso de alguien sobre sí. En el instante que sus ojos iban a abrirse, los labios de Bryan se apoderaron de los suyos. Un beso brusco, ansioso, le había comenzado a morder sin piedad alguna, lo cual causaba dolor para el pelirrojo, pero no podía negar que de igual modo le hacía sentir fuertes corrientes de placer por todo el cuerpo. 

Forcejeaba un poco para quitarse de encima el otro cuerpo, pero solo conseguía ser besado con más furia, e igual con pasión. Segundos que parecían más lentos de lo normal pasaron durante aquel beso desquiciado, cuando Bryan cortó de pronto con el nexo, volviendo a insistir con lo mismo, recibiendo por respuesta la misma que hasta ahora había obtenido de su _amigo._

Por lo que se vio obligado a maquinar otro plan.

— Si no lo dices te obligaré a decirlo. –comenzó amenazante.

— ¡Ja, No me hagas reír, no lo haré. –contestó de manera determinante, sin dejarse intimidar. 

— Entonces te voy a obligar. –anunció en una clase de advertencia que por supuesto el pelirrojo no tomó. Luego de aquellas palabras Bryan se acomodaba sentándose en el estómago de Yuriy, con sus piernas a cada lado enmarcando las caderas del menor, agacho su cabeza comenzando de nuevo un beso bastante rudo y a la vez lleno de pasión, mordía ligeramente los labios del pelirrojo para de nuevo interrumpir el beso, hablando entrecortado.

— Vas… a responder a mis caricias… lo harás. – aseguró el mayor de los rusos, su mirada parecía muy segura de lo que decía. 

— No, no es así. – habló imprimiéndole una seguridad que no estaba seguro de poseer. – Si de verdad te amara lo haría, pero no te amo. –acotó el pelirrojo.

— No es así, me amas¡Dilo! – volvió a repetir el chico mayor, recibiendo de nuevo una negación de Yuriy. Lo cual solo quería decir, que Bryan tendría que actuar, a su modo pero lo haría. – Bien, como prefieras. – soltó paciente y comenzó a besar de nuevo al ruso bajo él.

Bryan comenzó a besar la boca de Yuriy, mientras tomaba las manos de este entre las suyas entrelazando sus dedos, para después subirlas a la altura de la cabeza del pelirrojo, el beso era bastante profundo e intenso, pronto los labios del pelirrojo sintieron un vacío debido a los besos de Bryan, que iban descendiendo por su rostro, llegando hasta su oído, donde comenzó a pasar su lengua por el contorno con lenta sensualidad, una suave caricia que solo rozaba levemente, lo que provocaba un fuerte escalofrío a través del pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, sintiendo la boca que recorría con una extraña exactitud sobre su cuello, enviándole corrientes eléctricas desde la punta de los pies, haciéndole sentir malditamente bien. Sus manos entrelazadas con las ajenas, un peso extra sobre el suyo, que para nada era incómodo o sofocante, todo era parte de un raro juego de seducción en el que ni siquiera se daba cuenta, pero estaba a punto de caer.

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente al dejar de sentir tan ansiada caricia sobre su piel¿Qué sucedía¿Por qué Bryan se había detenido tan de pronto? Observó atento al mayor, quien solo se sentó sobre su regazo soltando ambas manos, aquella nítida mirada le atrapaba, le envolvía aunque no lo deseara realmente. 

Miró fijamente al pelirrojo, quien no se movía para nada, no parecía molesto con la acción, y tampoco se veía que quisiera escapar, una sonrisa que amenazaba con reflejarse en su rostro fue la que oprimió, era ahora o nunca, un auto–reto se impuso, y este era provocar que el chico perdiera los estribos por él, todo por sus caricias, llevándolo a la gloria. 

Colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Yuriy, comenzando a subirlas en un parsimonioso movimiento, un penetrante contacto visual que parecía hipnotizar a ambos, en tanto con sus manos se llevaba la camiseta del menor, quien en cooperación con aquella acción encorvó su espalda ayudando así a que la prenda saliera por completo, quedando rápidamente olvidada por ahí. 

Yuriy había cooperado así que había perdido una. Esto era solo el comienzo, pero todo apuntaba a que Bryan iba a ganar. 

Bryan se acerco de nuevo hasta el rostro de Yuriy, quien solo espero un beso, entrecerrando sus ojos para recibirlo, pero solo sintió que el otro pasó de largo su boca y hablo cerca de su oído.

— Lo vez, podrías disfrutar mucho más, si solo lo dijeras. –aclaró sin darle oportunidad si quiera de responder cualquier cosa cuando ya le besaba el oído, descendiendo con lentitud por su cuello, siguiendo un camino imaginario hasta llegar al rojizo pecho, el cual estaba algo quemado por el sol, pero nada de cuidado. En su extraño y paciente recorrido se topó con uno de los pezones ya erectos del chico, el cual comenzó a morder solo con los labios, para luego chuparlo y succionarle, torturando de esa manera al dueño, se desvió un poco del camino llegando al otro pezón que también parecía pedir atención, repitió la misma acción, arrancándole un leve gemido a Yuriy.

Siguió su descendente movimiento dibujando una leve sonrisa sobre su rostro al escuchar el sonido que el pelirrojo intentaba _inútilmente _de ahogar entre sus labios. Parecía querer resistirse aún. No por mucho. Pensó.

Su recorrido le llevó hasta la altura del cinturón, echándole un vistazo al dueño de este, quien solo estaba atento a sus movimientos, por lo que Bryan comenzó a quitar el cinturón con su boca, _una difícil tarea _pero con paciencia todo se podía. Su vista clavada sobre aquellos azules ojos que expectantes le apreciaban. 

Yuriy se sentía increíblemente bien, quería que Bryan continuara, era obvio que si le amaba¿Para qué negarlo si ni él mismo se lo creía, pero no quería decirlo y no lo diría, no lo haría, o al menos eso pensaba, aunque Bryan era muy bueno en lo que hacía y sería una tarea por demás difícil resistirse a tales actos como los que estaba haciendo. Debía ser fuerte ante sus ya marcados encantos, se mantendría firme sin responder a las caricias del otro chico.

Después de unos momentos Bryan termino de desabotonar el pantalón. Acomodándose sobre el regazo del pelirrojo con ambas piernas alrededor de la cadera, comenzando con un lento movimiento circular sobre la entrepierna del chico, cosa que no era para nada dolorosa, por el contrario, le hacía suspirar, arquear levemente la espalda en busca de un mayor contacto. Aunque había un pequeño detalle, _debía disimular_ se suponía que esas caricias no debían tener efecto sobre él. Mordió su labio inferior ante la frustración que sentía, no pudiendo evitarlo más arqueó su espalda en una clara muestra de que le estaba gustando _y mucho._

El notorio placer del pelirrojo fue el detonante para que Bryan se detuviera, comenzando a bajar el pantalón, llevándose con este también la ropa interior, una vez que estuvo en los pies lo jaló fuerte, arrojándolo por ahí, para luego ir subiendo a través del cuerpo de Yuriy, gateando como un bebe, de esa manera ascendía sobre el recostado cuerpo, no perdiendo de vista en ningún momento los azules ojos, observándolo con una mirada llena de deseo y perversión.

Yuriy por su parte no podía apartar la vista de aquellos claros ojos que parecían revelarle mil cosas, cada movimiento le hacía desear más. Mientras su _amigo _iba subiendo, parecían un depredador que observaba a su presa fijamente, lo cual provocaba en el pelirrojo una creciente excitación. Miró a Bryan llegar a su entrepierna un flash rápido le hizo imaginar muchísimas cosas que el otro pudiera hacer en esa parte, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos por tal imaginación.

Bryan acercó su boca peligrosamente al miembro por demás despierto de Yuriy, soplando con ligereza, para luego pasar la punta de su lengua sobre aquella parte, siguiendo con su recorrido hacia arriba, arrancando un quejido quizá de frustración por parte del otro. Llegó al ombligo donde depositó un par de lentos besos metiendo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad, ascendiendo por sobre el pecho en una línea recta, chupando o besando cada parte en su camino. Aún con cada acto seguía mirando directamente los ojos de Yuriy.

El pelirrojo se había sentido ansioso de que esos labios probaran y deleitaran todo su ser, pero no debía demostrarlo, había pensado que Bryan se detendría en la parte _peligrosa_ de su cuerpo, pero sorpresivamente este, siguió su camino ignorando las casi suplicas que sus ojos dejaban entrever.

Bryan le había sacado de sus pensamientos al recostarse a su lado, manteniendo una pierna sobre su cuerpo, tan juntos que casi parecían uno solo. El rostro de Yuriy se giró para observar al otro, esperando un beso debido a la cercanía de sus rostros, a cambio solo sintió un dedo sobre sus labios, que intruso se abría paso hasta meterse dentro de su boca. 

Los labios de Yuriy le dieron cabida dentro de su boca, donde comenzaron a chupar el dedo ajeno, para luego morder y degustar de aquella parte, una vez que Bryan sintió que era suficiente comenzó a deslizar su dedo hacia abajo en línea recta, pasó por todo el medio de su pecho, y siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al ombligo, donde detuvo su camino un par de segundos, retomándolo inmediatamente después. 

El roce era bastante lento y suave, una deliciosa caricia que extasiaba a Yuriy mientras observaba a Bryan, quien solo se lamía los labios, continuando con su recorrido, atento a lo que él mismo estaba haciendo sobre el otro cuerpo, sintiendo la mirada azul puesta sobre su rostro. Yuriy por su parte no sabía ni a dónde dirigir la mirada, si seguir el paso de aquella caricia o ver las expresiones que aquel hermoso rostro dibujaba, decidido miró al causante de aquella caricia, agitándose al notar a donde estaba llegando, soltando un suspiro sin poder evitarlo. 

Su agitada respiración denotaba su deseo de que llegase hasta ahí, y se hizo, el dedo de Bryan se deslizo por todo el miembro de Yuriy hasta llegar a la punta, una vez ahí solo formó un pequeño círculo, escuchando al pelirrojo ahogar un gemido en su boca, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y arqueaba la espalda sin poder evitarlo.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Yuriy se dejaron entrever nuevamente al sentir el abandono sobre su cuerpo, además de sentir menos peso sobre la cama, sus ojos enfocaron el cuerpo de Bryan, quien se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación, apagando la luz ya que el encendedor se encontraba junto a la entrada. No logró observar más debido a la oscuridad que reinó de inmediato por todo el cuarto, esperó pacientemente a que el otro volviera, pero nada pasó.

Los pasos del pelilavanda se dirigieron a la cama contigua, la que con anterioridad ocupaba, apenas y había podido distinguir la silueta del otro cuando escuchó su voz.

— Si no te molesta, me quedaré por hoy aquí. – anunció, recostándose sobre la anterior cama suya. 

Los pensamientos de Yuriy trabajaron increíblemente rápido, pensando qué demonios había sucedido para que de la nada el otro le dejase así. ¿Pero qué rayos creía? Primero lo acorralaba, le besaba, lo mandaba a la cama seduciéndolo hasta la locura, y le dejaba así de excitado¿Qué maldita locura era todo eso? Ahh! Pero entonces algo le llegó de chispazo a la mente, trayéndole la respuesta consigo.

Aun no había dicho que lo amaba y ahora lo estaba castigando, pero que hombre más terco era, pero de que se quejaba si él era igual, por dios¿Ahora qué haría¿Tragarse su orgullo e ir a su cama y terminar todo? No podía, era demasiado pedir, pero su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón pedían a gritos que lo hiciera, anteponiéndose a su orgullo.

Bryan había hecho lo que deseaba, por supuesto que estaba igual de excitado que Yuriy, pero no le daría el gusto de ganar, no seguiría hasta que el otro chico le dijera que lo amaba, el ya lo había hecho y aún no tenía respuesta, sabía que el chico pelirrojo lo amaba igual que él pero quería escucharlo de su boca¿Acaso era demasiado pedir¡No! solo quería escucharlo y sabía que de este modo no se podría resistir… sabía que vendría y se lo diría, conocía bien a Yuriy o al menos eso pensaba.

Yuriy había decidido ir, pero necesitaba calmar su respiración, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, debido a lo excitado que se encontraba, pues Bryan sabía que hacer, era bueno en todo esto… y sabía lo que a Yuriy le gustaba, por lo que espero un momento a tranquilizarse y se levanto, dirigiéndose casi de puntitas a la otra cama.

El pelilavanda se encontraba en el centro de su cama, dando la espalda hacia la otra, de pronto sintió al pelirrojo que se metió bajo la cobija junto a él, y lo abrazo por la espalda, dando un beso a su oído, fue entonces que Bryan volteo a verlo y Yuriy aprovecho rápidamente la oportunidad que se le presento para tomar los labios de Bryan entre los suyos.

El beso se alargó, sin mucho esperar Yuriy se colocó sobre el cuerpo de Bryan, ambas piernas a los costados del chico, mientras le asaltaba con sus besos, dejaba que la pasión se imprimiera en cada movimiento de sus labios, de su lengua, dejando así que el otro viera lo mucho que lo deseaba¿Y porque no? También que le amaba. Dejó de lado los labios del chico, descendiendo con pequeños besos y algunas mordidas sobre el cuello, como si fuera un vampiro sediento de sangre, atacando a su exquisita presa.

Sintió la necesidad de acariciar aquel perfecto pecho que aún se mantenía oculto para él, pero que ya había visto con anterioridad. Puso sus manos extendidas sobre la parte baja del estómago, palpando la completa perfección de su contrario, sus curiosas y deseosas manos subieron por debajo de la playera, levantándola hasta mostrar el bien formado pecho del chico. Se relamió los labios cuando ya acostumbrado a la falta de luz, identificó las facciones de aquel rostro lleno de placer, por lo que copiando la acción del otro, subió la prenda hasta sacarla totalmente del cuerpo, arrojándola a donde fuera, realmente no le importaba donde quedara ese inútil pedazo de tela, lo que en verdad le importaba era lo que tenía frente a él. Más específicamente, bajo él.

Besaba el pecho de Bryan con un sutil roce, como si de otro modo fuese a dañarle, sus manos no paraban de acariciar cuanta piel se presentaba bajo ellas, por lo que decidió que mejor era bajarse, colocándose a un costado tal cual el otro lo había realizado minutos antes, aunque no por ello dejó de besarle, de jugar con su mano, la cual subía y bajaba con parsimoniosos movimientos, hasta que llegó al pantalón el cual desabotonaba con calma para poder entrar ahí. En cuanto el otro chico sintió que esa traviesa mano quería invadir su espacio, colocó la suya sobre dicha extremidad, deteniéndole así el camino. 

Yuriy cortó el beso y trató de articular palabra, respirando profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del vital oxígeno que por la creciente excitación que sentía parecía no llegarle.

— ¿Q... que… pasa? –vaciló un poco, mirando a Bryan justo a los ojos, quien sostuvo la mirada limitándose solo a responder. 

— No lo has dicho aún. – pero que hombre más terco fue en ese momento el pensamiento de Yuriy pues aun en un momento así detenía todo por una simple frase, pero que rayos le pasaba… ¿Acaso tan importante era para él que se lo dijera?

— ¿No lo demuestro acaso? – cuestionó el pelirrojo esperando que eso bastara para continuar con lo que hacían, iniciando otro beso con el ruso, sintiendo como Bryan le colocaba una mano sobre su rostro, dándole quizá a entender que siguiera, o al menos eso es lo que pensó, por lo que llevó su mano dentro del pantalón ajeno, un lento masaje que fue evitado de inmediato por Bryan, separando la mano de Yuriy de su cuerpo.

—Pe… pero a… aún no lo dices… quiero oírlo, sinceramente. – logro articular Bryan mientras sacaba la mano de Yuriy de su pantalón y entrelazaba sus dedos con los del pelirrojo. Su pecho subiendo con rapidez, demostrando lo agitado que se sentía ante aquella situación, aquella caricia y sobre todo, aquel cuerpo desnudo tan cerca de él.

—…– un completo silencio fue el que le acompañó luego de aquella queja suya. Cerró sus ojos pesadamente ante la completa derrota, no había más que hacer, ya había agotado todo los recursos pero no parecía querer decirlo.

— ¿Acaso te es tan difícil decirlo? – pregunto ya más calmado el pelilavanda, en tanto Yuriy siguió callando por lo que Bryan pensó que tal vez se había equivocado y el pelirrojo no sentía amor por él, tal vez sentía una clase de cariño o algo así, pero no realmente amor, así que eso no tenía caso, por más que él lo quisiese, además estaba agotado, ya no iba a pisotear mas su orgullo, si Yura no le aprovechaba, era su problema, mejor que fuera buscando a otro para sus juegos. Él ya se había cansado.

— Bryan. – murmuro Yuriy al notar que este lo dejo a un lado y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, parecía que si iba en serio, si Yuriy no decía nada Bryan era capaz de irse, pero… era difícil para el decirlo, no podía, no era que no lo sintiera, por supuesto que amaba a Bryan y mucho, al principio fue solo por orgullo y enojo pero, ahora tenía miedo, no sabía a qué realmente, pero tenía miedo de decirlo, aunque tendría que hacerlo si no quería perder al pelilavanda.

Meditó unos segundos, pensando con extrema rapidez lo testarudo que se había portado en esos últimos días y aún así como se había comportado Bryan insistiendo, haciéndole ver, después de todos sus desplantes y berrinches, incluso después de verlo con Brian, y con Kai, como le amaba. Por dios, si él ni siquiera le había visto besarse con Rei y se había negado a dirigirle la palabra, sobre todo cuando le vio junto a Kenryu sintió un sabor amargo en su boca, "Justo como debió sentir Bryan en los momentos que me vio acompañado" ese pensamiento le llegaba una vez más.

Bryan estaba algo triste porque Yuriy permanecía callado por lo que solo se sentó en la cama y después se levanto buscando su camiseta, tenía que salir de ahí, al menos intentar despejar su mente. En ese segundo se detuvo todo cuando escucho lo que tanto deseaba.

— Te amo…– dijo Yuriy en un susurro por lo que Bryan pensó que tal vez era solo su desesperada imaginación con tal de escuchar al pelirrojo diciendo tales palabras, pues Yuriy lo había dicho en un tono casi inaudible, pero al notar que el otro ya tenía su camiseta y había tomado la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos, entreabriendo la misma para dejar pasar un poco más de luz, entonces volvió a decirlo…– BRYAN. ¡TE AMO! – terminó diciendo más fuerte para que el aludido lo pudiera escuchar.

◊▪_»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»_

Dos días después. . .

Rei meditaba con detenimiento lo que el pelirrojo le hubiera dicho el día anterior. 

— _Mira Rei, estoy seguro que si te das a desear, tendrás a Kai comiendo de tu mano en menos de lo que esperas, es cuestión de saber decir no, pero sin herir ni el orgullo ni los sentimientos del otro, dejando así la posibilidad de que vuelva a pedírtelo una vez más. Sencillo – explicó_

_Bryan arrugo el ceño con molestia, descruzo los brazos y miro desafiante al pelirrojo, quien elevo los hombros y las cejas restando importancia a lo que había dicho, entendiendo la notable molestia de Bryan. _

_Rei entonces pregunto lo que los otros dos callaban._

— _¿Fue eso lo que hiciste con Bryan? – en verdad que la pregunta salió mas por curiosidad que por poner a Bryan todavía más en contra del pelirrojo._

_Yuriy sonrió nervioso al darse cuenta como solito se había puesto la soga al cuello. _

— _Verás, no precisamente, puesto que con Bryan… – estuvo a nada de mencionar que le había herido el orgullo sin darse cuenta, cuando su sentido común de sobrevivencia le alerto del peligro que esa aseveración le traería. – …Fue distinto. – acabo la frase incompleta, no hallando una mejor manera de acabarla. _

— Esos dos… – murmuro Rei aún riendo de la expresión en el rostro de ambos luego de su pregunta tan indiscreta. – Que bueno que ya estén juntos, y vaya que le costó trabajo a Bryan. 

En ese par de días estuvo tentado en hablar con Kai, decirle que le perdonaba, que volvieran a iniciar todo, que olvidaran los malos entendidos hasta ahora y que reiniciaran la relación, esta vez, prometiendo ambos ser completamente sinceros con el otro. Sentía la necesidad de decirle tantas cosas al bicolor, quería que este se le acercara para platicar, no sabía ni porque rayos estaba siguiendo el consejo que Yuriy le había dado.

Decidido a ceder y olvidar las ocurrencias del pelirrojo, salió del hotel donde ahora se quedaba solo, ya que Bryan había pasado las últimas dos noches junto a Yuriy, y vaya que bien merecido lo tenía, luego de tanta lucha que le dio el terco del pelirrojo. 

Llego a la casa Hiwatari y lo primero que se encontró fue a Yuriy sentado en la cocineta, mientras Bryan estaba parado frente a la estufa, quizá intentando hacer algo de _comer. _

— ¡QUE! – Grito sin poder creerlo. — Pero no entiendo nada... ¿Cómo que se fue? – preguntaba desquiciado mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, lugar que ahora ocupaban los tres. Sus manos se mantenían sobre su barbilla, caminaba desesperado dando vueltas como loco en aquel cuarto. 

— De verdad no pensé que fuera a hacerlo. – se defendió inútilmente, se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama, bajó su azulina mirada sintiéndose un tanto aturdido y hasta culpable. 

Mientras tanto, Bryan se encontraba sentado en un pequeño sillón individual frente a Yuriy, ambos presenciando la impaciencia y nerviosismo de Rei, quien caminaba desesperado pasando por en medio de ambos.

— Kot, comienzas a marearme maldita sea. Cálmate ya. – ordenó. En ese momento el aludido se detuvo en seco, elevando su dedo índice con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Ahora te volviste loco? – indagó extrañado de ver el cambio de actitud. 

— No, seguramente me está jugando una broma, debe estar aquí en Hawai y quiere que lo busque, es eso. – dijo entusiasmado el moreno.

— Claro como no lo pensé. Sobre todo con lo bromista que es Kai. – ironizó el pelilavanda siguiéndole el juego a Rei, quien gruñó por lo bajo, mirándole reprobatoriamente.

— Pues cuando lo vi salir con las maletas lo noté muy decidido. – aclaró pensativo el pelirrojo. Elevó su vista al sentir otras sobre él. – ¿Qué? – preguntó curioso y hasta nervioso de las atentas miradas que le eran dirigidas por parte de ambos chicos.

— ¿Le viste salir? – 

El grito de ambos chicos sonó en perfecto coro. El pelirrojo elevó los hombros como si de una tortuga se tratase y quisiera esconder la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente ante el grito. 

— Pues sí. – contestó inocente. 

— ¿Y porque no le detuviste?. Quizá hubieses podido decirle que se esperara, que primero aclarara las cosas. ¡Qué sé yo! – obvia desesperación en la voz del chino.

— No se me ocurrió decirle nada en ese momento. – declaró 

— Pero como si tú eres siempre el de las _buenas ideas_. ¿O no? – indagó irónico el oriental, ganándole las palabras a Bryan quien precisamente iba a soltar una ironía por el estilo. 

— Claro que si, y aunque lo digas con sarcasmo es verdad. – aseguró ofendido. – Y no voy a tolerar que me insulten. – dijo levantándose. 

— Lo siento Yuriy. Mejor dime¿A donde fue? – cuestionó. – Es claro que a Rusia, ya me lo dijiste, pero a que parte¿A la mansión con su abuelo? – sugirió.

— No, de hecho me dio los datos de un departamento que había comprado, dijo que para quedarnos. – comentaba en voz alta, pensando en lo que el otro le había dicho.

— ¿Tú y él? – la pregunta venía con un tono muy claro de celos por parte de Bryan, quien solo elevó una ceja demostrando su molestia y confusión al mismo tiempo. 

Rei también esperaba ansioso dicha respuesta... aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

— Claro... que no imbécil. Obviamente todos. – Acotó – pensó que regresaríamos juntos y para alargar nuestras vacaciones fue que compró dicho apartamento. 

— ¿Tienes la dirección? – preguntó casi desesperado el chino. 

— Sí claro, la guardé por aquí en mi cartera... por, por aquí debe estar. – decía rebuscando entre el papelerío que tenía dentro de la misma. – Mmm no, este es un recibo, un número telefónico, una nota, un papel, tampoco es este, un pedazo de basura, una carta. ¿Una carta? – se preguntó mirando el papel doblado muchas veces con una dedicatoria en la parte de afuera. – Ohhh si, que carta. – declaró sonriendo pervertido. 

— La dirección, idiota. – regañó el pelilavanda mirando enojado los gestos ante dicho papel, ya lo leería mas tarde y le daría unas cuantas nalgadas a su pelirrojo por hacer eso frente a él.

— En eso estoy estúpido. – soltó ácido.

— Pues no te veo moverte zorrita. Y sé que te mueves muy bien. – declaró agrandando su sonrisa burlesca.

— Mira bastardo pervertido si yo...

— Yuriy, la dirección por favor... – pidió interrumpiendo eso que ya se convertiría en una discusión lo más seguro. ¿Que acaso ni si quiera reconciliados podían dejar de discutir?

— Ya, ya estoy en eso, por aquí... aquí está. – declaró triunfal mostrando el papel en alto, luego de sacar tantas cosas de la cartera.

— Perfecto, me regreso a Rusia. – anunció con vehemencia el pelinegro, ante la mirada atenta de los otros. 

— Pues te acompañamos si quieres... – Yuriy fue el primero en hablar

— No, no es necesario, lo traeré de vuelta conmigo. Y entonces si nos la pasaremos bien, nada de estar peleados. – y ante la firme respuesta que dio, se retiró de la habitación dejando al otro par mirándose fijamente.

— ¿Tengo algo inusual en la cara o que me miras? – 

— Miro lo baboso que eres... – declaró Yuriy acercándose hasta el pequeño sillón en el que se encontraba su koibito. 

Sonriendo se sentó sobre las piernas de este. Enredando sus brazos por el cuello del pelilavanda.

— No pienses que así me vas a contentar. – advirtió seriamente, mirando la actitud sexy y coqueta que era innata en su pelirrojo. 

— ¿Y cómo porque debo contentarte?. No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo. – se dijo en voz alta, mirando al techo como queriendo hallar alguna cosa, fingiendo demencia.

— Hazte el idiota, a fin de cuentas que siempre te ha salido muy bien. – carraspeo colocando ambas manos en la cintura del pelirrojo.

— Sigue así de insolente y tendré que latiguearte esta noche. – amenazó el pelirrojo, rozando sus labios con los de Bryan pero sin besarse. 

— ¿Ah, sí?. Quiero ver eso, si no tienes látigo para empezar. – contestó divertido.

— Puedo comprarme uno, o utilizar algún cable que se sienta más dolorosamente rico. – aclaró igualmente divertido por la situación.

— ¿Y me castigarás por insolente?. –

— También por lo bastardo que has sido, por engreído, por arrogancia y ahora hasta por insolencia. Te has portado muy mal y tendré que aplicarte un fuerte correctivo. – habló gruñendo sobre el oído del otro.

Mientras Rei había salido, dirigiéndose con decisión al lugar donde se hospedaba para juntar sus cosas e ir con Kai. 

— "Eres un estúpido y un engreído, pero ya verás cuando te tenga enfrente, primero debo golpearte por irte sin siquiera despedirte. Luego veré que cosa hago para que no me mates por atrevido." – pensaba caminando hasta tomar un taxi, no era que estuviera lejos el hotel, pero cuanto antes llegara, sería mejor. 

En cuanto estuviera en su habitación hablaría al aeropuerto para preguntar por los vuelos.

— Si, señorita quiero informarme sobre los vuelos hasta Rusia. – exclamó esperando por la respuesta de la joven que le había contestado. – Sí, claro, el más próximo. – volvió a repetir. – ¿Mañana! – preguntó algo desesperado pero sin llegar a sonar grosero. – Está bien, si, a nombre de Rei Kon... – Primero que nada debía tomar un vuelo que hacia escala a Estados unidos, para de ahí continuar con destino a Rusia. 

Colgó habiendo dejado todo arreglado para viajar al día siguiente, se desplomó en su cama, miraba el techo como quien no tiene ocupación alguna.

— Te amo, porque le hice caso a Yuriy, si ya sé que siempre sus ocurrencias terminan en problemas... Muy mal hecho Rei... muy mal. – se regañó negando con la cabeza, tocando sus labios rememorando los besos que le había dado en el baño.

Su viaje se había demorado demasiado, ambos chicos habían decidido irle a acompañar.

— Deja de mover el pie de esa manera porque me crispa los nervios. – declaró ya con desesperación Bryan.

— No me importa. Voltéate y no me mires entonces. – cruzó sus brazos, recargando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla, mientras movía la pierna como si estuviera desesperado.

Una mano se colocó sobre su rodilla con fuerza, impidiéndole que siguiera con su movimiento.

— Tengo nervios también. – aclaró el oriental, quien ya exasperado por la infantil actitud del pelirrojo le detuvo. 

Un gruñido de fastidio fue lo que Yuriy exclamó, no sin antes rodar los ojos cansado de la situación.

El aviso de abordaje se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar, su vuelo estaba próximo a salir y debía despedirse, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo. 

— Listo, al fin. – declaró sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie. – Me voy chicos, nos vemos pronto entonces, no se vayan a matar en lo que no estamos.

— Eso díselo a él. – apuntó con el pulgar a un pelirrojo que le miró serio. 

— Muy gracioso Bryan. Rei¿Crees poder entregar una nota a Kai sin leerla antes? – preguntó 

— Me ofende tu pregunta Yuriy...

— Obvio que no puede. – le interrumpió el pelilavanda.

— Claro que puedo, no soy ningún metiche. 

— Está bien, aquí tienes. – sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un sobre doblado a la mitad. 

— ¿Esto es una nota? – indagó mirando el sobre ahora entre sus manos.

Una tercera mano le arrebató dicho papel. 

— ¿Qué demonios dice aquí?. No se puede ir sin supervisión. – dictaminó severo. 

— No seas imbécil, ahí dice Kai, no vas a leerlo tú. – y volviéndola a arrebatar se la extendió a Rei, quien la tomó una vez más.

— Ahora si me voy porque si no, me deja el avión. Nos vemos chicos. – 

El paisaje poco a poco se iba empequeñeciendo ante la altura que tomaba el avión. Rei miraba por la ventanilla perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba haciendo lo correcto¿Verdad, Miró varias veces el papel que aún mantenía entre sus manos, en realidad, su naturaleza era curiosa y deseaba poder abrir la nota y conocer su contenido, pero había prometido no leer dicho texto y así sería. Bueno, a menos que Kai quisiese compartir con él dichas palabras. 

Lo pensó varias veces y antes de que su curiosidad le ganara, lo guardó dentro de la pequeña mochila que fungía esta vez como un diminuta maleta, colocándola después en la parte superior del asiento, solo para evitar tentaciones. Se dijo mentalmente. 

Horas más tarde, la escala que hacían en Estados Unidos duró poco, para luego continuar su viaje. 

— ¿Habrá sido correcto? – dijo ya por cuarta ocasión mientras giraba de un lado a otro con la mano sobre sus labios. 

El timbre resonó y su cuerpo por acto reflejo se tensó, tragó saliva y miró hacia la puerta, el timbre volvió a sonar, no entendía porque, o mejor dicho, no quería aceptar el porqué se estaba poniendo tan nervioso pero, olvidando cualquier cosa tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

◊▪_»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»_

— ¿Crees que vaya a ceder el idiota de Hiwatari? – pregunto Bryan retirando su camisa dispuesto a dormir siendo ya de tarde. 

— Estoy seguro que sí. – sonrió de forma petulante. 

— ¿Y porque estas tan seguro? – pregunto Bryan sentándose del lado contrario de la cama, Yuriy elevo una ceja. 

— Porque los ángeles nunca nos equivocamos. – aclaro plasmando una vez más la sonrisa autosuficiente que hizo a Bryan sonreír, atrayendo el cuerpo de Yuriy al suyo para comenzar a besarle.

— ¿En verdad te creíste lo del ángel verdad? – Yuriy miro con molestia a Bryan. 

— No ocupaba que tú lo dijeras… yo ya lo sabía. – declaro recordando el encuentro de hacia unos días, en el cual había tenido los sentimientos a flor de piel, logrando hacer lo que en verdad jamás se espero que le sucediera, mucho menos frente a Bryan. 

»Flash Back«

…– _BRYAN. ¡TE AMO! – terminó diciendo más fuerte para que el aludido lo pudiera escuchar._

En ese instante Yuriy bajó la mirada apesadumbrado, habiendo escuchado la puerta cerrarse, dándole a entender que el otro se había ido, por lo que se quedo sentado en la orilla de la cama, con su rostro entre las manos, lo había dicho demasiado tarde, Bryan se había ido, seguramente ya no le pasaría esta vez su desplante, todo por su maldito miedo… y su orgullo… maldición.

Un par de gruesas gotas rodaron a través de sus mejillas, sorprendido incluso el mismo llevo su mano a una de sus mejillas, limpiando la lagrima para asegurarse que era verdad lo que pensó jamás le pasaría, esa lagrima tan solo era la prueba de la tristeza que en sus ojos reflejaba, jamás pensó en las consecuencias de sus rechazos para con Bryan ¿Realmente eso era lo que deseaba? No, claro que no, y ahora era lo que había obtenido por su maldita y estúpida terquedad, un sollozo ahogó dentro de su garganta, casi no se había escuchado, pero sentía otro par de lágrimas acompañar a las primeras, recorriendo igual de lentas la tersa piel de su rostro, dejando un húmedo rastro a su paso. El sentir aquella humedad le asusto, no sabía cuánto dolía un rechazo, no había hasta ahora conocido el dolor que traía consigo enamorarse y la rara sensación que el llanto le ocasionaba, no eran nada gratas. Estaba asustado de sus reacciones. Las cuales jamás pensó que le sucederían. 

Bryan no podía creer lo que había escuchado¿Acaso Yuriy? Si, lo había dicho y de una manera que nunca creyó podría pasar, se escuchó sinceramente, de verdad lo quería, se mantuvo frente a la puerta unos momentos y comenzó a escuchar a Yuriy sollozar¿Pero por que lloraba¿Por qué?… sigilosamente y sin hacer el menor ruido se acerco hasta él y lo tomó por los hombros. No podía negar su sorpresa al tocar la húmeda mejilla, una sorpresa que se convirtió en cierta felicidad, no cabía duda que Yuriy estaba despertando a la vida al igual que él, ambos encontrarían el camino para acostumbrarse a lo que en la abadía les arrebataron. 

La sensación de vivir. . . 

Yuriy sin esperar más se levanto, abrazando fuertemente al otro ruso, sollozando aún más, para sorpresa tanto suya como de Bryan. Una agradable sorpresa para el pelilavanda. Parecía una puerta que abierta, ya no podía cerrar, por más que trataba de parar su estúpido llanto, este no cesaba, haciéndole sentir como imbécil. 

— ¿Que te sucede? – Pregunto Bryan aun desconcertado por el llanto de su Yuriy, y más aún por el efusivo abrazo. –por que llor…–

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta pues Yuriy lo había besado, ahora su beso era diferente, estaba lleno de necesidad, como si necesitara tener a Bryan ahí, mostraba el miedo que tenía de perderlo y la necesidad que tenía de él.

El beso estaba lleno de pasión, amor y ternura, ahora si Bryan se sentía en el cielo, era lo mejor que le hubiese podido pasar, nunca había sentido eso en los besos de Yuriy, ese cariño, esa necesidad de él, como si el pelirrojo le pidiera en un mudo gesto que no se fuera… ¿Pero por qué?

Al terminar el beso, Yuriy abrazo con fuerza a Bryan por la cintura mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de este.

— Yuriy¿Que te sucede? –Indagó dudoso. – te siento diferente, tus besos me saben distinto… ¿Por qué? 

— No... No es nada… ven…– dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se sentaba en la cama de nuevo, había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Yuriy, parecía que tenía miedo, iba a sentarse al lado de Yuriy cuando este lo tomó por la nuca y le jalo, cayendo así sobre el pelirrojo, sus rostros quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Siendo el pelirrojo quien iniciara una frase. – Te amo… no me dejes nunca… –pidió para luego iniciar un prolongado y largo beso, lleno de la ternura que les había faltado en su relación, era lento pero delicioso.

Yuriy buscaba jugar con la lengua de su _novio_, mientras se iba subiendo, para acomodarse bien en la cama, Yuriy solo iba hacia atrás y Bryan gateaba sobre él, acomodándose sin cortar el nexo, ya que ninguno de los dos deseaba hacerlo, cuando estuvieron en medio de la cama siguieron besándose, comenzando prontamente las caricias, pero esta vez era distinto, ahora se sentían más reales, mas llenas de amor… más que un sensual juego, más que un juego de seducción.

Bryan comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Yuriy al mismo tiempo en que besaba sus labios, comenzando a descender con su mano, pasando a través de todo su pecho, hasta situarse cerca del miembro del pelirrojo, separó en ese segundo su rostro, contemplando de esa manera al otro, cuestionando mudamente si estaba seguro. 

Hacía unos momentos todo era por que dijera una frase, más exactamente dos palabras, pero ahora todo había cambiado, Yuriy sabía que Bryan lo amaba, pues ya se lo había dicho y ahora Bryan también sabía que Yuriy sentía lo mismo por él, todo había dejado de ser rudo para ser tierno, había dejado de ser lujurioso, para ser apasionado… todo había cambiado.

La azulina mirada contempló la otra que parecía preguntarle algo, quizá un consentimiento para seguir puesto que le notaba algo indeciso, solo atinó a levantarse ligeramente, susurrando algo a su oído, por lo que Bryan se sonrojó notablemente.

El pecho de Yuriy siguió siendo el objetivo para el otro ruso, acariciando todo lo que podía, cada parte de aquella tersa piel que se exponía bajo su tacto, el cual ya deseoso de explorar más allá bajó hasta tomar el miembro del pelirrojo entre sus manos, estimulándolo con rítmicos movimientos, logrando que el cuerpo del menor se arqueara gustoso de recibir aquella atención. 

Pasaron eternos minutos en los que degustó la piel del cuello ajeno, descendiendo hasta probar de nuevo los pequeños pezones ya por demás erectos con sus acciones, succionó de los pequeños y sonrosados botones, mordiendo una que otra vez, no pudiendo evitar imprimir ese toque salvaje en sus caricias.

Luego de un impetuoso movimiento sobre el miembro de Yuriy, este terminó por venirse sobre su mano, brindándole el perfecto lubricante para que no le doliera tanto, por lo que mojando su mano, la llevó hasta la entrada del chico, lubricando con sus dedos, metiendo sorpresivamente uno, el cual inició moviéndose lento, dentro y fuera, repitiendo la misma acción, cuando el chico estuvo dispuesto un segundo intruso se introdujo, volviendo a realizar el mismo acto, así hasta que fueron tres, los cuales se separaban estirando lo más que pudiesen pero sin llegar a lastimar demasiado aquella estrecha entrada.

Bryan sintió que el chico estaba ya preparado, así que se incorporó, abriendo las piernas del pelirrojo para colocarse entre ellas, su miembro en la entrada apenas acomodado, su vista subió hasta los azules ojos de su koi. Un exquisito silencio les envolvía, aunque no por mucho.

— Vamos hazlo. – pidió con ronca voz el pelirrojo ya muy excitado, apenas pudiendo formular una palabra después de tanto placer junto en su cuerpo. 

Un ligero movimiento afirmativo fue el que su cabeza realizó ante la petición del pelirrojo. Se colocó en la pequeña abertura, introduciendo la punta de su miembro en completa lentitud, observando al otro tomarse de las sábanas fuertemente al igual que apretaba sus ojos conforme iba sintiendo la invasión adentrarse mas en su ser.

— ¡Ahhhhh! – comenzó a dar pequeños grititos, Bryan salió rápido de Yuriy, al ver la reacción que este tuvo con solo el inicio, solo habían tenido relaciones aquella ocasión en el avión, no lo podía culpar por aquel gesto de dolor, aunque Bryan no lo hubiera experimentado aún, sabía que debía ser muy doloroso. 

Yuriy al sentir fuera de nuevo a ese intruso, respiro aliviado y sonrió levemente hablando como pudo.

— P… per… perdón…–dijo a Bryan que intento acercarse al rostro de Yuriy cuando este de un momento a otro se sentó en el regazo de Bryan, cambiando posiciones, mientras colocaba poco a poco su entrada en el miembro ya encendido de Bryan, este solo se quedo estático viendo que haría su Koi, el pelirrojo comenzó a sentarse, lentamente, cada vez lo sentía más dentro, pero eso dolía mucho.

— No tienes que hacerlo…–dijo Bryan notando el dolor en las facciones de Yuriy.

— C…claro…que…s…Ahh si – le dijo mientras entraba por completo– ahhhhhhh! – al sentirlo dentro por completo dio un grito ahogado y abrazo a Bryan mientras le encajo las uñas en la espalda, Bryan para tranquilizarlo un poco, lo comenzó a besar lentamente y con mucha pasión, haciendo que Yuriy se olvidara de el dolor… poco a poco, de un momento a otro ya no fue suficiente tenerlo dentro, ahora Yuriy necesitaba que se moviera, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

— Ya… ya… puedes moverte. –afirmó el pelirrojo rompiendo el beso, Bryan solo le pregunto si estaba seguro a lo que Yuriy asintió y comenzó a tirarse para atrás lentamente, acostándose de nuevo, mientras Bryan lo siguió y quedo recargado en sus rodillas y sus manos, aun estaba dentro de Yuriy y este lo rodeaba con sus piernas por la cintura.

Bryan pronto comenzó a moverse, muy lentamente, primero saco la mitad de su miembro y volvió a entrar, lento como había salido, ambos estaban disfrutando de esto al cien por ciento, se sentían tan bien así juntos, fue Yuriy entonces quien rompió el silencio. – Mas rápido, lo necesito…– le dijo ahogándose pues su respiración era demasiado irregular por tanto placer, Bryan sin pensarlo accedió a la petición de su amado pelirrojo y comenzó a moverse rápido pero aun manteniendo un compás excitante.

Ahora sus cuerpos estaban llenos de sudor, su respiración era irregular, mientras su corazón casi se salía de su pecho, seguían besándose y acariciándose.

— Y…Ya…no puedo más…voy a…– Bryan cayó a Yuriy con un beso y este se vino mojándolos a ambos nuevamente. El pelilavanda duró un poco mas antes de también terminar dentro del pelirrojo, ambos estaban exhaustos y cuando Bryan iba a salir, Yuriy lo jalo y le dijo que no saliera, le dolía aun, y no quería que saliera, por lo que el otro ruso siguió en la misma posición por un momento más, hasta que finalmente salió y se tiro a un lado de su amante.

Bryan tomo una sabana y comenzó a limpiarlos a ambos, de ahí tiro la sabana al piso y se levanto por otra a la otra cama.

— ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto el pelirrojo, entreabriendo uno de sus ojos.

— Espera. – Espetó Bryan – aquí esta, solo quería una sabana para taparte, mi pequeño ángel. – declaró devolviendo sus pasos para estar con su pelirrojo.

— Si soy un ángel, entonces voy a ser severamente castigado por estar con un demonio – dijo algo alegre por lo que le había dicho Bryan.

— Ahh¿Así que soy un demonio? – Pregunto Bryan riendo divertido – pues aún así pude llevarte al cielo¿O me lo negarás? – cuestionó divertido, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta.

— ¡Jaja!. Un demonio hermoso... pero _muy _engreído –completó Yuriy – que por cierto amo demasiado…– concluyó.

— Yo también te amo, Yuriy… –dijo Bryan para quedar dormidos todo lo que restaba de noche. Después de un día bastante alocado y difícil. Demasiados problemas en un solo día.

»End Flash Back«

_RUSIA 3:3__0 PM_

Los rojos ojos se clavaron en la persona que estaba fuera, se mantenía parado como si esperara cualquier tipo de reacción en la otra persona. Rodó los ojos y con fastidio aclaró.

— Es el 24A. – dijo hastiado de aquellas equivocaciones, pues no era la primera vez que alguien iba a la fiesta que su _ahora_ vecino de arriba preparaba y se estaban equivocando de piso. 

— Lo sé. ¿Kai Hiwatari? – indagó leyendo una hoja en sus manos. 

— Si. – fue la escueta respuesta, arrugó el ceño y se mantuvo callado esperando por lo que fuera a decir aquella chica.

— Permítame medio minuto, tengo una entrega. – de la bolsa de su pantalón sacó un radio y habló. – Les dije que era aquí. Suban el paquete. – del otro lado se escuchó un _enterado. _Y la chica guardo el aparato una vez más en su lugar, sonriendo después a Kai, quien no hizo un solo gesto para corresponder al amable acto de la mujer. 

No tardaron nada cuando dos hombres iban saliendo del elevador cargando un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas. Pasando dentro de la casa como si nada, el bicolor ni siquiera reclamó debido a lo sorprendido que estaba aún. Hubiera alegado de cualquier error cometido, pero, la chica preguntó por él directamente. 

Los hombres preguntaron dónde colocar dicho arreglo, a lo que Hiwatari apuntó una mesa de centro en la sala. 

— Bien, si es tan amable de firmarme aquí. – llamó la atención del aún sorprendido bicolor, quien tomó la tabla con la hoja y leyó el papel antes de firmar para luego hacerlo. 

Los intrusos se fueron, dejándole una vez más, envuelto en su soledad, soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones y arrugó la frente no comprendiendo, miró con detenimiento el enorme arreglo de rosas. ¿Quién rayos podría ser? 

Se acercó y rodeó la mesa observando minuciosamente cada rosa, una tarjeta estaba clavada en el centro de dicho arreglo, no se animaba a leerla, prefería tirar todo, pero, la curiosidad, según el punto de vista con que se aprecie, es un regalo o maldición para cada ser humano, y él, no era la excepción. Tomó entre sus manos la tarjeta y la abrió, leyendo el contenido. 

_Kai. Te mando este arreglo esperando que 50 rosas sean suficientes para mantenerme tan presente en tu mente, como tú lo estás en la mía. **Te amo**._

Su boca se abrió incrédula, mientras su frente se arrugaba sin creer lo que miraba. 

— Esto es una maldita broma. – tomó el teléfono y marcó a prisa un número que ya guardaba _por desgracia _en su memoria. – Vamos, contesta, contesta. – decía cada que escuchaba el tono indicándole como sonaba del otro lado. 

— ¿Si? – escuchó una voz adormilada del otro lado. 

— Tú fuiste. – regañó sin saludar ni nada. 

— Haber, primero que nada. ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es acá? – reclamó la adormilada voz. – Son once horas de diferencia Kai, échale cuenta y después me llamas a horas apropiadas. – estaba a punto de colgar.

— No te atrevas a colgar estúpido pelirrojo. – la por demás calmada voz de Kai le sobresaltó, quitó la mano que envolvía su cintura y se llevó el teléfono fuera de la habitación. 

— ¿Qué demonios te traes Imbécil bicolor? – devolvió el apodo con saña y coraje, apenas cerrando la puerta para que Bryan no fuese a despertar. 

— ¿Te parece gracioso mandarme un ramo de rosas?. Son babosadas Yuriy. – el tono enojado era evidente y aquellas palabras comenzaban a exasperar al pelirrojo. 

— Para empezar, no me hables de esa manera Kai. Y me parece muy presuntuoso de tu parte hablarme a esta hora para decirme que te mandaron un ramo de rosas. – se mantenía agachado junto a la puerta, había quedado en medio pasillo, a fin de cuentas que para esa hora, tanto Takao como Max, estarían más que dormidos ya. 

— Ivanov¿Seguro no estás jugando? – indagó ya más calmado. La respuesta positiva que recibió le inquietó. 

— Además¿Buscaste alguna tarjeta o nombre?. ¿O se te hizo más fácil culparme a mí? – 

— Si hay una nota. – explicó Kai, y ante la insistencia del pelirrojo porque se la leyera, lo hizo, aunque un tanto renuente a ello, pero terminó cediendo. 

— Te amo Kai. – mencionó sensual imitando a su manera el tono que según su suposición utilizarían para decírselo en aquella nota. 

Escuchó un estruendo en su habitación y se puso de pie abriendo la puerta a prisa. 

— ¿Qué sucede? – prendió la luz, observando a un furioso Bryan que desde la puerta del baño le miraba casi con desprecio. – Después te hablo. – tras aquello, cortó la comunicación y dejó el aparato en su lugar. – ¿Qué tienes Bryan? – preguntó confundido. 

— No te molestes Yuriy, si lo deseas, sigue hablando con Kai, no le cortes la llamada así. – manifestó entre dientes, su mandíbula se notaba apretada dando un aspecto más enojado del que ya tenía. – Te amo, te amo Kai. – imitó con voz ladina y moviendo las manos ridícula y exageradamente. 

— No hable así, mi voz fue más… sen–sual. – al darse cuenta que el reclamo no era de broma, tragó saliva y talló su rostro con una mano. Todavía se ponía a echarle más leña al fuego. – Déjame explicarte antes de que incendies con la mirada toda la habitación. – renegó sentándose a la orilla de la cama, observó como Bryan cruzaba sus brazos sobre el pecho y elevaba la barbilla altivamente. Una vista sin duda gloriosa, sobre todo si consideramos la falta de ropa que su cuerpo presentaba, dejándole como dios lo trajo al mundo. – Ven y siéntate aquí porque si sigo viéndote me lanzo contra ti, y no precisamente para hablar. – renegó en un puchero divertido, pero el aludido, tan solo se sentó lejos del pelirrojo. Estaba molesto y había que evitar tentaciones, y más cuando el pelirrojo está desnudo y pretende ser sexy. Sería una calamidad. 

Entre tanto Kai había decidido meterse a bañar, pero sin dejar de meditar lo que el pelirrojo le había dicho, si no era el tonto de su amigo queriéndole jugar una broma. ¿Entonces quien? 

— Si solo él se sabe la dirección. – meditaba ya secando su cabello con una toalla para luego enrollar otra en su cintura y salir del baño. – Quien diablos fue entonces. – se quejaba hablando solo, mientras caminaba por todo el departamento para ir por algo a la cocina.

El aviso de que alguien estaba fuera de su puerta le volvió alertar, pero esta ocasión, dicha persona había optado por tocar directo de la puerta, y no utilizar el timbre. Al menos. Pensó al fastidiarle la canción ridícula que tenía por tono.

— Ahora no tengo tiempo.– gritó fastidiado, tomando la cafetera con el líquido ya caliente. 

— ¿Ni para mi, Kai? – la voz que se escuchó tras la gruesa puerta le sorprendió logrando que tirara la cafetera, quemándose una mano con el líquido en el proceso. 

— Ahhh… maldición. – gritó una vez más, sintiendo el ardor de la piel donde se había quemado. 

La puerta se escuchó abriéndose y Rei asomó la cabeza, consternado por aquel grito que sonaba de dolor y no de molestia, o al menos eso percibió, cerró la puerta tras él. 

— ¿Kai, donde estás?. ¿Está todo bien? – cuestionó caminando por instinto a la cocina, apenas la voz del aludido llegó a sus oídos, ya se encontraba parado bajo el marco de la puerta. El cuerpo de Kai se enderezó al verle, ambas manos sobre sus costados olvidando el percance por unos instantes. 

— Rei. – murmuró viéndole de pie a cabeza, su presencia tan sublime como siempre. – Pensé que estabas en Hawai. – manifestó recordando en ese momento el ardor. Buscó por todos lados y no encontraba nada con que envolver su mano. 

— Bueno así era, pero cierta persona escurridiza me obligó a seguirle. – comentó jalando la toalla que Kai llevaba en la cintura para envolver con ésta la mano. – Deberías ser más cuidadoso. – regaño luego de abrir el grifo del agua y jalar al bicolor del brazo para que lo metiera bajo el frío líquido. – Esto te hará sentir mejor por ahora. Iré a la farmacia a comprar una crema para calmarte el ardor. – manifestó. – Hay una a media cuadra. ¿Verdad? – preguntó aún tomando del brazo a Kai, quien apenas y asintió sin creer lo que pasaba. – Perfecto, entonces no tardo nada, no te muevas. – dio unos pasos a la salida y desde su posición anterior agregó. – Y tampoco te cambies, así estás perfecto. – Kai tan solo sonrió una vez que el chico se había ido. 

Minutos incontables sucedieron luego de la partida de Rei, Kai cerró el agua y se quitó la toalla de la mano, la dejó de lado y caminó hacia su habitación dispuesto a cambiarse antes de que el pelinegro volviera y le encontrara así, no se trataba de pudor o algo parecido, a esta altura, esas cosas eran ridículas. Pero debía admitir que sería más tentación de ese modo. 

— ¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó Rei apenas entrando, observando el trasero del bicolor, quien solo giró la mitad del cuerpo para responder. 

— A mi habitación a vestirme. – aclaró para luego seguir su camino. Rei arrugó la boca, en verdad no había bromeado cuando dijo lo contrario, aunque eso se podía solucionar aún. Sonrió para sí mismo y siguió al otro. 

Kai rebuscaba en un cajón, llevaba puesto tan solo un bóxer, en tanto buscaba lo demás y vestirse por completo. Pero antes de que eso sucediera unas manos le sujetaron por la cintura, jalándolo y aventándolo contra la cama. 

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado, apenas detenido por sus manos para no caer completo. 

— Rei… Qué diablos… – 

Los labios del pelinegro le callaron de la manera más conveniente para ambos, pronto la lengua del ojidorado exploró la otra cavidad, mientras su cuerpo permanecía sobre el de Kai, acariciando la expuesta piel, sintiendo bajo su tacto la suavidad que ya comenzaba a extrañar. Por otro lado, Kai sentía la carga de pasión y lujuria en ese acto, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder de ese modo, aunque Rei se estuviera comportando muy activo, él era la parte activa de ambos. ¿Cierto? Aunque en ese momento ya no sabía. 

Dio un giro quedando sobre Rei, sentándose en el regazo ajeno, besó ferviente los labios expuestos a su merced, la cálida saliva de ambos mezclándose como días anteriores, trayéndole los viejos recuerdos que pretendía borrar, la idea le pareció tonta en esos momentos. Sencillamente era imposible. 

Las manos de Rei recorrían sin pudor todo el pecho de Kai, sus dedos sintiendo cada músculo en su abdomen, descendiendo hasta colarse por el resorte de la ropa interior, la cual poco importó, ante su enorme deseo de estar junto al chico, sentir por completo la piel y tenerle.

Era hasta cierto punto curioso como se suponía estaban separados ya, según el pensamiento de Kai debía olvidar a Rei, según el pensamiento del chino tenía que encontrar al bicolor y volver a estar bien como hasta antes de tantos embrollos y malos entendidos que habían tenido que pasar en los últimos días. 

Los besos que ambos se daban demostraban la teoría que se había formulado en la mente de ambos chicos con anterioridad, pensaron que no podrían olvidarse y así fue, así era, y en esos momentos lo estaban comprobando. 

La ropa de Rei había sido una molestia que en breves minutos se vio esparcida por el suelo, Kai por su parte no llevaba mucha ropa pero la única prenda que tenia encima fue retirada con la misma pasión e intensidad con que se deseaban, ni siquiera habían hablado lo sucedido, no había palabras que describieran el sentir de ambos en esos momentos, en los cuales ni siquiera recordaban el porqué de su ruptura. 

Por primera ocasión en lo que a su relación concernía, Rei decidió tomar la parte activa, quito a Kai de sus caderas dejándole tendido sobre la cama, se posiciono entre las piernas del bicolor quien abrió los ojos sorprendido sin creer lo que su chico estaba pretendiendo, y no es que se fuera a dejar así como así. O al menos eso pensó cuando sintió como sin preparación alguna Rei introdujo tan solo la punta, logrando que Kai cerrara los ojos ante el dolor, además de detener cualquier intento de Kai por oponerse a ser el pasivo. 

El chico oriental no se movió, ni salió, ni intento entrar más en aquel estrecho espacio, pero debía admitir que era sin duda gloriosa la sensación de aquella humedad envolverle con tanta fuerza, y eso que ni siquiera estaba por completo en el interior ajeno. 

— Estás loco. – declaro Kai apretando con ambas manos los hombros de Rei. – Al menos pudiste avisarme de tus intenciones. – renegó sintiendo apenas invadida una mínima parte de su interior. 

Rei sonrió, acercando sus labios al oído de Kai. 

— ¿Y acaso me hubieras dejado? – pregunto divertido ante la queja del otro. Una dura mirada fue su respuesta. – Entonces no te quejes. – dictamino. – Ni que doliera tanto. 

Dichas palabras hicieron a Kai arquear una ceja con cierto gesto de disgusto en su rostro. Sonrió de lado igual que Rei lo había hecho al burlarse sobre lo del dolor, pensando en algo. 

— Si tú lo dices, la experiencia habla, entonces, esto supongo tampoco va dolerte. – ante la clara advertencia, Rei arrugo la frente sin entender por completo, cuando sintió las piernas de Kai envolviéndole, al tiempo en que el ruso levantaba las caderas jalando a Rei hacia su interior en un movimiento tan rápido que fue bastante doloroso para ambos. 

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y dejaron salir un gritillo de dolor, a Kai la intromisión ruda le dolió, pero Rei no se quedo atrás al sentir como aquel interior le apretaba, además de que el brusco e inesperado movimiento logro que la piel que envolvía su miembro fuese jalada hacia atrás con esa brusquedad. 

— Ahh, mmhf – un sonido que no se lograba distinguir entre señal de queja o goce. 

— No seas llorón… ni que doliera… tanto. – exclamo Kai aun manteniendo sus ojos apretados, no sabía qué cosa le dolía mas, si su trasero o su mano que aun ardía, aunque en esos momentos todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas por la pasión. 

Rei tan solo quiso sonreír, su respiración era irregular y sus ojos al igual que los de Kai estaban cerrados, las manos del bicolor apretaban con fuerza sus hombros, mientras que las propias manos de Rei le detenían para no dejar su peso completamente sobre el chico bajo su cuerpo.

El interior de Kai se acostumbro pronto a la intromisión inesperada, no negaba que aun le dolía, pero quería experimentar el placer que esa conexión significaba. Un movimiento de cadera por su parte fue el pequeño aliciente para que Rei comenzara un ligero pero delicioso vaivén, entrando y saliendo casi por completo de aquella cavidad. 

Las manos de Kai no se quedaron quietas, palpando todo lo que estaba a su alcance y que ya había recorrido con anterioridad, siendo Rei quien en esta ocasión impusiera el ritmo a seguir, aumentando la velocidad lo mayor posible, llevándoles a ambos a un estado de éxtasis total. 

Los ojos del chino no se abrían, el esfuerzo y la pasión del momento le provocaban dejarlos así, fueron las manos de Kai sobre sus mejillas las que le hicieron abrir aquellos orbes dorados, chocando con los rojo sangre del otro. Un imaginario pero fuerte imán les provoco acercarse poco a poco, cortando el ya de por si pequeño espacio que entre sus rostros había, lo cual sin poder evitar logro que ambos cerraran sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, acariciando la boca ajena con la propia, un poderoso pero sincero juego que sus labios hasta ahora no habían conocido, era un extraño sentir, pero que sin duda les llenaba. 

— Eso fue inesperado. – decía Kai, quien miraba aparentemente con mucha atención el techo de la habitación, uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza y su cuerpo desnudo completamente extendido sobre la cama. Rei se había levantado una vez que terminaron, saliendo por la medicina que compro a Kai y que dejo olvidada. 

— Esto también lo es… – dijo Rei respondiendo a la anterior aseveración de Kai, mostrando en su mano una pequeña tarjeta, la cual el bicolor reconoció de inmediato y se sentó de un movimiento. 

— ¿No fuiste tú quien la mando? – la clara sorpresa se dibujo en las facciones de Kai cuando Rei elevo una ceja y torció la boca, dejando claro con aquel gesto, que no había sido precisamente él quien envió dicho arreglo. 

Justo en ese momento el oriental recordó la pequeña maletita que dejo junto a la entrada, en la cual estaba cierta nota que _cierto_ pelirrojo había enviado con calidad de secreto. 

Kai sintió en ese momento que la curiosidad le estaba matando, pocas veces había sentido eso en su vida y ahora le estaba poniendo de mal humor el no saber qué rayos ocurría. Juro en ese momento que de ser alguna maldita broma del pelirrojo idiota que estaba ahora en Hawai, le torturaría cada día hasta que uno de los dos muriera primero, y para nada era por el problema que estaba desatando con Rei, no, ese no era el problema, al menos no el mayor de todos en ese momento, sino hacerle sentir tan malditamente curioso y frustrado por no saber quien rayos envió el dichoso arreglo.

Rei salió de la habitación con dirección a la puerta, justo donde estaba la maleta pequeña que llevo, Kai le siguió, ambos aun en completa desnudez. 

— ¿Piensas irte desnudo? – indago el bicolor sin conocer en verdad lo que pensaba Rei. 

— No pienso precisamente irme. – anunció. – No aún. – determino abriendo su maleta y sacando un pequeño sobre. – Esto lo mando Yuriy para ti, con la expresa petición de que no lo leyera yo antes de entregarlo. – se acerco al ojirojo quien parecía sorprendido hasta cierto grado. 

Kai tomo con su mano el papel que el otro le extendía, mirando con sorpresa lo que se le entregaba. 

Segundos después…

— Lo voy a matar. – murmuro con coraje, aun mirando el papel en su mano. – lo torturare, lenta y dolorosamente hasta que me canse, o hasta que el infierno se congele, lo que suceda primero. – decía en susurros apenas audibles para Rei, quien entrecerró sus ojos sin entender, olvidando en ese momento la molestia que el dichoso ramo y la nota le habían causado. 

— ¿De qué rayos hablas Kai? – se aventuro a preguntar, Kai tan solo le extendió el papel que mando Yuriy, el cual comenzó a leer, captando el motivo del ruso para estar enojado con su amigo pelirrojo. 

_Hola Kai… _

_Veamos, si no me equivoco, lo cual creo poco probable (Ya sabes, hasta ahora no ha sucedido tal cosa en mi vida) Para estas horas que estás leyendo mi nota, estoy seguro que las rosas que te envíe ya llegaron, más vale que hayas apreciado la tarjeta que venía incluida porque me esmere pensando en que debían poner. Por otro lado, puedo asegurar que Rei te dio esto con algo de molestia porque seguro no lo ha leído y estará desconfiando del contenido, sobre todo si ya leyó la tarjeta de las rosas, y además, a estas alturas debes estar desnudo (Excelente imagen mental por cierto) porque otra cosa que casi puedo ver en mis premoniciones, es que tú y Rei ya tuvieron su larga sesión del más puro y rudo sexo, bueno, bueno, no tan rudo, eso más bien se lo dejo a Bryan. –Pero no entremos en detalles innecesarios. - _

_No tienes que agradecerme por mandarte a Rei directo a tu casa y bueno, a tu cama tú te encargaste de llevarlo, pero recuerda que no siempre tendrás a este genio junto a ti para ayudarte, así que reconcíliate con el kot y no lo dejes volver si no vienes con él._

_Nos vemos Kai, todo lo hice de corazón ehh, no te molestes en darme las gracias al verme, y por favor, de una maldita vez dile a Rei que rayos dice este papel, pobre chico lo estas torturando demasiado eeeehhh. _

_Besos._

_Atte:_

_Tu siempre sexy amigo. Yuriy Ivanov. _

PD: No creo necesario que me llames luego de leer este mensaje.

Rei cerró sus ojos y no supo si reírse, enojarse o de plano ponerse a llorar, por un lado, no cabía duda que ese ruso pelirrojo estaba en problemas, y no precisamente porque fuera a hacerle algo personalmente, más bien temía por la salud del chico tan solo al sentir la presencia demoniaca que crecía cada vez más a su lado. 

Giro su vista hacia Kai, este tenía un brillo intenso en los ojos y mantenía su celular pegado al oído mientras giraba por toda la sala, Rei elevo ambas cejas, rememorando sin encontrar en su memoria alguna ocasión en que hubiese mirado aquella expresión en el rostro pálido del bicolor. 

— Maldito Yuriy, estoy seguro que no quiere contestarme. – dijo molesto marcando una vez más.

— Kai, son once horas de diferencia, allá deben ser apenas las cuatro de la mañana. 

— Pues no me importa, me va oír ese cabeza hueca de Ivanov, que rayos se cree para usarme de su burla. – decía molesto escuchando como luego de varios tonos, la computadora le mandaba directo al buzón. – Idiota, contesta. – decía enojado. 

Rei se acerco dejando caer al suelo el papel, poso la palma de sus manos sobre la cintura de Kai, abrazándole por la espalda, beso uno de sus hombros y luego coloco su barbilla sobre este mismo, mirando la insistencia de Kai por hablar con el pelirrojo. 

— ¿No crees que hasta cierto punto si nos ayudo, Digo, sin él no hubiera venido hasta acá, aunque bueno, yo pensaba hablar contigo pero él me dijo que me hiciera un poco del rogar para que tú escarmentaras y fue cuando te viniste para acá. – reflexionó ya notando que en cierto aspecto todo ese viaje era culpa del pelirrojo.

— No estás ayudando mucho... Rei. – hablo Kai entre dientes, cerró con coraje el teléfono y lo arrojó con fuerza, este por fortuna reboto en un sillón y cayó con mas sutileza al suelo. 

Ambos se quedaron callados ante lo último que dijo Kai, luego se escucho el largo y aparentemente resignado suspiro del bicolor, quien colocó una mano sobre la de Rei, apretándola un poco para luego comenzar a subirla sin dejar de tocar su piel, un recorrido desde su estomago hasta la parte alta de su pecho. Rei imitó la acción con la otra mano libre, pegando su cuerpo completamente al de Kai. 

— Te amo. – susurro contra la piel del hombro de Kai, depositando un suave beso en el lugar, barriendo sus labios desde un hombro hasta el otro, pasando brevemente por la nuca y un costado del cuello, provocando escalofríos en el dueño. Rei sintió como Kai aplicaba fuerza en el agarre a su mano. 

— Discúlpame Rei. – el bicolor no ocupo decir o explicar el porqué de aquella disculpa, ambos sabían de que se trataban sus palabras, y aquella sincera forma de pedirlo fue suficiente para el oriental, quien tan solo pego su frente a la espalda contraria y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un nudo en su estomago, pero esta ocasión era de emoción, de la satisfacción que le causaba estar junto a Kai. Una larga pausa donde tan solo pudieron sentir la respiración contraria. – Yo también te amo. – secundo. – Pero esta vez te mereces un castigo ejemplar. 

— ¿Castigo ejemplar? – pregunto soltando a Kai, quien se giro para ver el rostro del chico oriental.

— Así es, el dolor en mi mano, y en mi… – hizo una pausa y continuo. – Tengo que desquitarme. – rectifico caminando hacia Rei, quien daba pasos para atrás, sonriendo nerviosamente ante la mirada que tenía Kai mientras se acercaba poco a poco a él. 

— A mi no me eches la culpa por tu torpeza. – dijo recordando lo del agua caliente en la mano. 

— Sigues sin ayudar mucho… Rei. – canturreo con advertencia al oriental, quien soltó una carcajada entre divertido y nervioso al darse cuenta que efectivamente no estaba ayudando para nada a que el otro dejase la idea del castigo ejemplar. 

— Vamos Kai, esto podemos negociarlo. – rió breve corriendo hacia el cuarto, al mismo tiempo en que Kai iba tras él a la misma velocidad.

◊▪_»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»__**◊**__▪»»_

— No veo necesaria nuestra presencia en el aeropuerto. – decía Yuriy mirando hacia todos lados al parecer un poco nervioso. 

— ¿Estoy percibiendo acaso una onda de miedo a tu rededor? – pregunto Bryan burlándose de Yuriy, quien sonrió con falsedad notoria.

— Miedo jamás. – expreso, tanto Max como Takao permanecían a la distancia, al parecer hablaban sobre algo importante, Max mantenía la mano del peliazul entre las suyas y sonreía con alegría. – No sabía que tuvieran una relación. – aclaro el pelirrojo, sin despegar la vista de los chicos. 

— ¿Qué solo tú tienes derecho? – indago Bryan tomando la cintura de Yuriy, pasando sus brazos palpando el estomago del pelirrojo, importándole nada aquellas miradas que les dieron algunas personas. Yuriy pego su espalda al pecho ajeno, sonriendo satisfecho de sentir el cariño del otro. Quizá no se dijeran a diario un _te amo _pero era un hecho que cada momento lo demostraban, aunque fuera con sus aparentes peleas y muchas discusiones, esa era una parte de su relación que por lo visto, nunca iba a cambiar, y por parte de ambos estaban contentos que así fuera, en verdad no se veían siendo cursis toda la vida, cierto era que el amor les cambio, pero todo era para bien. 

El pelirrojo sintió una fuerte mirada sobre él haciéndole buscar de donde provenía, una sorpresa se llevo cuando vio venir a Kai y Rei, los chicos se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que los otros se acercaran, por su parte, Bryan giro hasta que vio las tres miradas de sus acompañantes en aquella dirección. 

La presencia de Kai parecía envuelta por una especie de aura maligna, Yuriy sonrió medio afectado y quiso dar un paso atrás, recordando el agarre del que era preso por parte de su koibito. 

— Kai, Rei¿Cómo están, qué tal el viaje? – cuestiono soltándose discretamente del agarre de Bryan, quien comprendió de inmediato el significado de aquella acción. – ¿Kai? – pregunto al notar la fuerte mirada roja sobre él. Ni una respuesta obtuvo por parte del bicolor. 

Dio un paso hacia atrás y Kai dio dos al frente. 

— No me digas que tu vuelo fue cansado y llegaste de mal humor. – enfatizó dando más pasos atrás, chocando con una persona, la cual siguió su camino sin detenerse a nada, Yuriy sonrió nervioso aparentemente. – Bryan, ayúdame. – pidió. – No querrás quedarte soltero tan rápido. – manifestó.

— No pasa de que tenga que irte a cuidar al hospital por unos cuantos meses. – soltó Bryan cruzando sus brazos. 

— Valiente ayuda fuiste, gracias _mi–amor. – _recalcó el apodo.

— ¿A dónde vas Yuriy, si tan solo quiero agradecerte por tus actos de bondad. – dijo Kai, sonando tan sádico que Yuriy se hubiera negado a creer si alguien le dijese que su amigo el bicolor poseía ese tono en su repertorio. 

— En verdad que no es necesario. – negó con sus manos en rápidos movimientos y al ver como Kai se echaba a correr para atraparle, giro sus pasos y comenzó a correr de igual manera. 

No podía evitar sonreír con singular alegría ante lo que estaba haciendo, sintiéndose tan vivo como antes no lo había estado, había decidido desde el momento que acepto sus sentimientos por Bryan, que viviría a su manera cada instante de su vida, y estar corriendo de su mejor amigo, le provocaba una sensación de adrenalina al saber que el otro estaba molesto con él. 

— ¿Te dijo Yuriy lo que le hizo a Kai? – pregunto curioso Rei, mientras caminaba al lado de Bryan, quien cargaba el equipaje de Kai. 

— Sí, me contó todo cuando lo escuche hablando con Kai en la madrugada. Se tiene merecido lo que Kai le haga, a fin de cuentas, yo seré el enfermero particular, así que me conviene. – dijo elevando despreocupado los hombros, restando importancia al asunto. Rei soltó la carcajada libremente. – Además tenía años sin ver tan entusiasmado a ese par de tontos. Ya les hacía falta. – dijo Bryan en un sincero comentario, girando su mirada conectándola con la de Rei, quien asintió dándole la razón al pelilavanda. 

Por otro lado, Max y Takao caminaban juntos, Max colgado del brazo del peliazul, ambos sin creer en verdad lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. "Un sádico–sonriente Kai corriendo tras un nervioso–risueño pelirrojo" sin duda una imagen de miedo. 

**¤ Óшαяĩ ¤**

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**αH**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"…La felicidad suprema en la vida es tener la convicción de que nos aman por lo que somos, o mejor dicho, a pesar de lo que somos…"  
Victor Hugo_

»¤»¤»¤»¤»¤»¤»¤»¤»¤»¤»¤»¤»¤»¤»¤

Haber primero que nada, odio a ffnet por borrarme y pegarme los signos que con tanto esmero yo acomodo en word... así que a eso, culpen a la página, por mas que lo corregí no quiere. Segundo... ¿Qué puedo decir a mi favor?. 

Ya lo acabe! Ahora si es el final definitivo, no hay mas, pensé que nunca escribiría esa maldita palabra u.ú, estoy contenta por un lado y por otro en verdad que me da nostalgia, incluso alego a mi favor que la parte de lemmon entre Bryan y Yuriy estaba escrita desde el 2005, jajaja! Así que si esta medio raro, quiere decir que he mejorado xD o de plano que era un completo asco xDD

Puedo decirles que hice cuatro versiones del final, siempre le cambiaba algo, le quitaba, le ponía, le movía, en fin, todas las demás fueron desechadas, he de confesar que lo que más me costó trabajo fue la parte de Kai y Rei, pensé en dejarles como amigos que tal vez en un futuro podrían volver a estar juntos pero, se que más de una querría matarme por ello, así que así quedo todo, al fin de cuentas, de este capítulo que ya es el definitivo, puedo decirles que en lo personal, me divertí mucho manejando a mi Yuriy, me lo imagine tan ocurrente, no sé, creo que a lo largo del fic fue el más ocurrente de todos y en lo personal me gusto mucho en este capi, sobre el momento en que se puso de llorón, si, se que los cambie mucho de personalidad, pero vamos¿No han conocido a alguien enamorado, Yo sí, y hasta ahora no he conocido a alguien que no se ponga como estúpido, todos mensos y cursis, por desgracia hasta lo viví en carne propia, así que hasta que mis ojitos no vean en algún enamorado lo contrario, entonces puedo decir que estoy bien. Además, no nos hagamos, en toda la historia se derramo miel al por mayor y la última entrega no podía ser el patito feo. xD

¿Qué más? Creo que es todo. Terminado el 19/marzo/2008 a las 5:17 AM si, tal como lo leen, no tengo vida en estas vacaciones, y aunque me dejaron muchísima tarea, no tengo nada de ganas de iniciarla y saben, ya debería dormir y nomás no tengo sueño, u.ú que mal, me provoque insomnio. ToT otra veeeeeeez!

Ahora quiero agradecerles a las personas que me acompañaron hasta este punto, en verdad que los felicito, que aguante el suyo. 

**Gabz:** Preciosa! Al fin lo terminé y mira que siempre estuviste acompañándome. Muchas Gracias.

**Keita-sama:** Que honor que hayas pasado por aquí. ToT ya lo terminé por fin D espero que te haya gustado el final y gracias por tu review ;D

**Lacryma:** Jajaja! Niña gracias por leer siempre mis locuras, y esta en especial, je! Me da risa porque cada que veo tu ultimo review, a la primera frase que dices siempre le agrego una palabrita de cuatro letras y que comienza con P y termina con a, no se porque rayos siempre la miro si no esta escrita xD yo creo que es por las mayusculas y eso jaja! Gracias por tu rev.

**Ed chan:** Mi niña bella, hija mía, gracias por acompañarme también en esto que se supone es un fic. Besitos!

**Fenis:** Gracias o/o por tu comentario, en verdad lo agradezco, espero que este capi final también te haya agradado. Saludos.

**Marpesa-fane:** Chiquilla, pues si, era lo más obvio en verdad, solo espero que el final a pesar de que ya era obvio, je! En este capi hubo más celos también, creo que ese debió ser el nombre de la historia y no besos xD. Gracias por tus revs.

**Asuka Hao:** Se hizo lo que se pudo ninia, y bueno, si tardé –bastante- solo espero haya valido la pena tanta espera. xD Besos y gracias. 

**Chibi hao:** Nena linda, mira que ya no hemos platicado por msn, pero espero estés bien, en cuanto al fic, como vez, hubo mas celos, además de lemmon en este capi, ya por fin no los haré sufrir mas, este es el definitivo, bueno o malo, lo es. Gracias por acompañarme en el fic. 

**H.fanel.K:** Jaja! Pues no creas, mira que los oídos me zumbaron varios días luego de subir el capi anterior, cuantos no me habrán maldecido, yo creo por eso tarde tanto xD jajaja pretextos, pues ya esta el final definitivo para que no te ahogues mas gritos, hubo mas celos, mas besos y mas de todo, complete el lemmon que les deje sin terminar en el baño. Gracias por tus revs, nos andamos viendo, saludos y besos!.

**Cloy:** Niña creo que te hice esperar mucho, digamos que de plano la inspiración del KxR no me ayudaba, si no se me hubiera acabado la inspiración en esa pareja, el final hubiese estado varias, varias semanas atrás, pero bueno, ya esta. Gracias. 

**Catra:** Jaja como puedes notar, no se me iluminó el cheeto muy rápido pero acá ya esta el final. Gracias por tus revs. 

**Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari:** Chica linda, muchas gracias por tu comentario, mira que cuando leí que querías asesinarme me quede O.O pero ya que leí lo siguiente suspire de alivio, ciertamente como habrás visto, Yuriy se hizo también aquí del rogar pero ya no más. Todo se solucionó para bien. Besotes y en vrd espero que te haya gustado el final. 

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Que te dire? Si que es la pregunta del millón, pero como verás, a Yuriy le gusta mucho complicarse la vida y lo demostró todo el fic, y no excluyamos este capítulo. Tnx por los revs. Xao.

**NekoT:** Mi amor! No me mates ToT bueno, si no lo hiciste con tanto tiempo que tarde O.o creo que ya no lo harás, a menos que no te guste el final ToT, espero en verdad que te guste, a mi me gusto un poco, no puedo decir que es lo que esperaba, pero tampoco quedo tan mal como pensé que quedaría. Gracias por cada review que dejaste y por acompañarme, espero poder hablar prontis contigo. Besotes! TQ

**Angy:** Muchas gracias por leerla, mira que te admiro por hacer eso de un jalón xD ni yo puedo jaja! Gracias. 

**Isis:** Manis bella, que te puedo decir, se que querías un KxY pero velo por este lado, al final quienes se fueron corriendo, uno queriendo matar al otro? Quedaron juntos al menos en ese sentido xD jajaja! Besos mi pqnia hermosura, no pude ir a verte pero de regalo de consuelo te dejo el final de esta historia ToT

**Kizuna:** Siento la confusión de los Bryan's, creo que no me explicaba bien, en este capi preferí ponerle el _rubio _para ver si así se complicaba menos, gracias por tus comentarios, en vrd que son valiosos. 

**Naru N.H.:** Je! Sorry, vaya que tarde, pero ya las voy a dejar en paz, al menos con este fic porque hay otros que no he terminado xD jeje, besitos y muchas gracias por la paciencia, me encantaría saber si el final fue de tu agrado. 

**Chica Cenicero:** Bueno, no entendí mucho que tantas personas lo leyeron pero como que lo imprimiste? No me molesta en lo mas minimo pero… vaya, al contrario, me halaga. Gracias por tu comentario, saludotes chica. Gracias por los dos reviews que me dejaste tanto en el primer capi como en el ultimo que subí. Besos!

**Natsu:** Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me animó leerlo, y pues, solo espero no te haya decepcionado esa loca inspiración y el final sea de tu agrado como lo esperabas. Besos!

**Pastelito:** Jeje! Sorry, mira que si parece que había terminado, tambien porque dividí el mendigo final en tres partes, que yo sigo insistiendo en que de verdad no estaba lista para terminarlo pero ya era demasiado y bueno, una mega felicitación para ti por leerte esta historia tan rara, en verdad gracias tambien por tu comentario¿Ultra cursi? Bue, que puedo decir de mi, en persona no lo soy para nada, pero en mis historias derramo toda la miel que no le imprimo a mi vida XD jaja será eso? En fin, no se quienes te hayan dicho que soy buena autora pero vaya, que pena si te decepciono porque como verás para ese título me falta mucho, pero tmb te darás cuenta que si eh mejorado del inicio hasta ahora XD ya que ni yo me atrevo a leer lo primero, luego me asusto. Besos y gracias por leer. 

**Tutox:** Jajaja muchas gracias por los deseos de los profesores xD y mira que no se les rompió nada, sinceramente espero de verdad que te haya agradado el final y realmente haya valido la pena tanta espera, porque leyendo de vuelta tanto review que espera este capi, ya me dio miedo xD jajaja gracias y besos!

**¡ESO FUE TODO!** Por hoy me despido, pero no crean que se libran de mi, las personas que lean mi otras historias como _Retando al Amor y Frío y Cálido_ –la cual prometo hacerle final lo mas pronto posible- son las siguientes a las que me enfocaré al menos de esta serie, quienes no las lean, pues, esto fue todo para esta historia, ya había olvidado lo que se tardaba uno contestando tanto review xD pero no me molesta, al contrario, me alegra muchísimo saber que tanta gente leía esta historia, quisiera saber si tienen comentarios al respecto de este final, ya saben dudas, quejas, sugerencias para los próximos finales en otras historias, como sabrán uno no deja de aprender, y de los errores nos enseñamos, así que cualquier cosa, hasta felicitaciones¿Por qué no? Jeje también esas las recibo, miren que me lo avente en la noche y me provoqué insomnio jaja ya es casi el medio día y yo no he dormido .o.

Besotes! Y gracias a quienes leen todavía. ToT miren que me da nostalgia y por eso me despido tanto, xD ya estoy como si hubiera ganado un premio agradeciendo al pueblo y a mi mamá y a mi hijo Zeus xD jaja en fin, me voy.

**Do Svidaniya.**


End file.
